Shadows of the Season: Suits 100 One Shot Collection
by McGeeklover
Summary: 48 Stories left!Chapter 52: When Mike finally woke up, it was relieving, but the look on his face and the misery in his eyes, made Harvey wish for the kid to pass out again."H-Harvey…what…what's going on?"The older man pursed his lips even though Mike wouldn't be able to see it behind the mask. "You're sick, Mike. Really sick.""W-What…what do you mean?""Mike...you have Ebola."
1. Hatred

**Hatred**

**So here we go again! Another 'Hurt Mike' except I'm challenging myself to 100 stories. I still have some prompts on my list(apprx 5) that'll I'm just going to put onto here. So hit me with your best shot! Give me some of your best hurt Mike prompts (NO SLASH)! **

**This one was my own idea, so enjoy!**

* * *

Mike ducked underneath his desk breathing heavily as he heard the gunshots break the silence of the office. He didn't understand why this was happening...well maybe he did. Some people just really hated lawyers and there would come a time when they eventually snapped and crossed the line. He flinched again, hearing another shot go off, closer this time, along with a quick yelp. How many people have they killed already? Was Jessica and Donna okay? Was Harvey okay? Mike squeezed his eyes shut as he heard slow footsteps outside his office before the person came inside. _Shit._ He tried to hold his breath until he felt a presence in front of him and the gun cock. Cautiously, he opened his eyes and was shocked to see none other than Logan Sanders.

"L-Logan. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago. Rachel is mine, not yours."

"You're going on a fucking killing spree just because I "stole" Rachel from you?"

"Not just that, Ross. This firm screwed me over...it screwed someone else over, too, so we got together and planned this."

"So you're not calling the shots?"

"Of course not. And don't think I'm stupid enough to tell you who. You'll never know." Logan lifted the gun, pointing it to Mike's chest.

"Please...Logan, please don't do this. We can work this out." He didn't want to die this way.

"There's nothing to work out, Mike. You brought this on yourself...you're not even a real lawyer. How could Rachel love a fraud and not me?"

Mike's blue eyes widened when the man said that. The only one who would know that and say something was...oh god. He couldn't believe this was happening.

The blonde could see Logan's finger squeeze on the trigger and he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain...waiting for death.

_BANG!_

**Thirteen Hours Earlier**

Mike stared at Harvey who was staring at Jessica who was staring back at Harvey. Donna was sitting on the couch with Mike, wiping the smeared mascara off of her face. It had only been mere hours before Louis had found out he was a fraud and yelled at Donna...which did not bode well with Harvey. He wanted to beat the shit out of Louis right now, but he couldn't do anything. Jessica wouldn't let him. They were currently in Jessica's office while Louis was in his own, probably still angry about what he just learned.

"So, are we just gonna sit here," Harvey snapped. "Or are we gonna do something about it?"

"What _is_ there to do?" Mike added. Jessica had called Harvey who had called him to get his ass into the office. The last time Harvey told him that, it was only Jessica that had been there after she had found about him not being a real lawyer...so this had to be just as bad. And it was. Because Louis knew. And Louis hated him. Now more than ever, at least.  
"We're gonna have to give him what he wants," Jessica sighed.

"His name on the wall, I'm guessing," Harvey rolled his eyes.

"If we don't all want to lose our jobs and possibly go to jail, then yes, Harvey. Unless you have another plan. We obviously can't fire him or he'll go blabbing to the bar."

Mike's heart pounded in his chest. There had been so many close calls these past three and a half years...and now it was actually happening. Seven people knew that he wasn't a real lawyer and that was seven too many. Only Donna and Harvey...and maybe Rachel should've been the only ones. Not people who was out for blood. Not Louis.

"I can't believe this," Harvey rubbed his forehead. "Mike, why did you go see Louis in the first place?"

The associate snapped out of his thoughts. "He was down in the dumps about being fired and not being able to go to a different firm and Sheila that I thought I should talk to him. He _is_ the one who rehired me, it was the least I could do."

"Well now look where we are."

"Are you blaming me?" Mike replied angrily.

"Yes! Stop wearing your goddamn heart on your sleeve; it gets you nowhere!"

"Boys!" Jessica shouted as Harvey and Mike glared at each other. "_This_\- this fighting- is getting us nowhere. We have to stick together now that Louis basically wants to kill all of us. He feels betrayed and now he'll do anything to get what he wants."

Mike closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine."

"Fine," Harvey mimicked.

"Good. Now go home; tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day. I'm gonna talk to Louis and we'll deal with the rest of this in the morning."

All three of them nodded and got up, getting their things before heading out the door. Mike rushed out, not really wanting to talk to Harvey at the moment and not wanting to run into a pissed off Louis. Donna and Harvey walked out together and asked her if she was okay.

"How are you doing?" He asked once they got outside, the cool air and shock making the woman shiver.

"I'm okay...still a little shaken up...I've never seen him so angry. It was the scariest thing I've...Harvey, this is going to suck isn't it."

"Don't worry about it. We'll get through it." He hailed a cab and hugged Donna briefly. "Go get some sleep."

The red-head nodded. "Oh, and be nice to Mike. Or at least apologize to him. It's just as much our fault as it is his. He was just trying to help out a friend."

Harvey sighed, not giving a reply, but nodding before Donna got into the cab and drove away. He watched as it turned the corner before walking to where Ray was parked.

This was going to suck indeed.

~+SUITS+~

**11:57am the Next Day**

Mike was anxious. Donna was scared. Hell, even Harvey was a bit unnerved. Apparently Louis wasn't in his office when Jessica went to speak to him, only leaving a cryptic note about being there around noon today. Three minutes left and then they were all going to have to face him in "congratulating" him on becoming a name partner. _Pearson Specter Litt_. God, it didn't sound right. He remembered back when it was simpler times when it was Pearson Hardman and Hardman was not around; it was just him and Harvey with their run of the mill cases every week and now...they were in a shit show. Maybe it was all because of him...no not maybe, it _was_ mostly because of him. But now the only way to make things better was to quit, but he wasn't giving in that easy and Harvey wasn't letting him anyways. Mike tapped his pen on the desk, biting his lip as he looked up at the clock. His gut was telling him something was eerily wrong about the way Louis left last night. _11:58_. There had been a big bottle of Scotch on his desk, so maybe he got drunk and decided to just go home, the short note being the effect from an under-processing mind. _11:59._ Yeah, that had to be the reason. When Louis came in soon, they were all going to be reasonable and just give Louis what he wanted for now. Who knows, maybe they'll all be laughing about it in a month or so. _12:00._ Mike stood up and stretched. _Here goes nothing._ And then he heard a gunshot followed by frantic screams. _This couldn't be happening._

Only five minutes before, two men marched into the firm, ready to carry out their deadly plan.

"He's with me," the older man said curtly to Martin, the security guard.

"Mr. Litt, how's it going?"

"Just fine," he replied through clenched teeth. Martin looked at him with a raised brow; his shirt was wrinkled and the first two buttons were loose along with no tie. His eyes were bloodshot and he could smell alcohol on his breath...he was probably drunk but he wasn't going to question it. He never really knew what went on in the minds of a lawyer.

"I.D?" Martin gestured to the man behind Louis. He took the card, looked it over and then handed it back. "Okay, Mr. Sanders, you're all set." Once the two got into the elevator, Louis took out two pistols, handing one to Logan.

"You remember who to go for?"

"Of course. Mike Ross."

"Good. You take care of him, I got the rest. Anyone gets in your way, you kill them. This firm has screwed me over once and for all." When the elevator stopped on the fiftieth floor, they both looked forward with determination.

"Lets go," Louis growled. They stepped out and began to wreck havoc. Marnie, the front desk receptionist, looked up while still on the phone and the second she saw the guns, she gasped before Louis shot her in the chest. _Let the games begin._

Logan and Louis went their separate ways: Louis to Jessica and Harvey's office and Logan to Mike's. People had heard the shots and were scrambling to get to safety or ducking into rooms. Some actually made it to the elevator. Louis stormed down the hall, raising his gun as he burst into Jessica's office. The woman looked fearful...good.

"Louis. What the hell are you doing?" The woman backed away as Louis came closer, chest heaving like a bull. And if looks could kill, she would be dead already.

"You ruined my life, Jessica. And now I'm going to ruin yours."

"Louis-" But before she could get out another word, the junior partner raised his gun and pulled the trigger, watching the woman who caused him so much pain stumble backwards before crumpling to the ground. With nothing but a small flick of the corner of his mouth, Louis made his way to Harvey's office. The second person who destroyed everything he had going for him. He should've been a senior partner way before that bastard. He deserved so much more and it was because Jessica chose favorites. Well that wouldn't be the case when Harvey was dead. When he pushed the door open, he stepped in slowly into the seemingly empty room.

"Show your face you, son of a bitch," Louis seethed. He waited for a couple seconds before Harvey emerged from behind the desk.

"Louis...you've got to be kidding me. Have you lost your damn mind?"

"No, I'm thinking perfectly clear. Where's Donna?"

"Stop, you don't need to bring her into-"

"Yes I do! You all lied to me! I thought we were friends and now you're all just damn hypocrites who covered for a fraud! Nearly got me fired! Now where is she!?"

Harvey pursed his lips before nodding to Donna who was also hiding behind the desk. She stood, shivering, hands up in front of her and tears running down her face.

"L-Louis, please stop this. We can get you help."

"I don't need your pathetic, pity help!" Without thinking, he pulled the trigger and shot Donna in the arm, sending her to the ground.

"No!" Harvey shouted and went to go tend to her, but Louis stopped him.

"Don't move! I'm not finished with you yet."

"Louis, I swear to god; you're not gonna get away with this. I'm gonna fucking kill you."

Louis smirked, causing a shiver to run up Harvey's spine. "Not unless I kill you first." He aimed the gun and took another shot, sending the Great Harvey Specter to the ground with a pained shout.

Louis chuckled as he menacingly walked over to where Harvey laid. He had gotten the man in the shoulder only so he could see him suffer...only to see the fear in his eyes. _He_, Louis Litt, had the power.

Harvey seethed, looking over at Donna who was pressing her hand to her bleeding arm. He did the same as he heard Louis come closer. Either the man was a really bad shot or he just wanted to shoot him again...of course it was that, Louis went to a damn gun range every week for godsakes! And then something hit him...Mike, where was he? He was supposed to be in his office right? So maybe Louis forgot about him. Please let that be the case. Pain radiated through his shoulder, the blood seeping through his fingers as he watched Louis tower over him.  
"Louis," he grunted. "I'm sorry."

The man scoffed humorlessly. "It's to late for apologies, Harvey."

"Is this seriously all about Mike? That we lied to you? How childish can you be?"

Louis shot a bullet next to Harvey, causing Donna to whimper. "Don't patronize me, asshole...besides. Mike won't be a problem anymore. This is just between me and a couple of disloyal colleagues that deserve this."

Harvey's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? What do you mean Mike won't be a problem?"

Louis cocked the gun, getting ready for the kill. Harvey backed up, protecting Donna as much as he could.

"What the hell did you do to him, Louis?" Mike couldn't be dead. Did Louis...he couldn't have killed him. His heart beat widely in his chest; the only thing he wanted to do was go see if Mike was okay and not lying in his own blood.

"I'm gonna enjoy every last moment of this. I'm gonna enjoy seeing you suffer just like I did." He raised his gun, aiming it for Harvey's forehead.

The senior partner, squeezed Donna's hand, closing his eyes and waiting for the lights to go out. He never thought he would die this way...especially by the hands of his colleague.

"Freeze! NYPD! Put the gun on the ground and your hands on your head!"

Harvey gasped and his eyes flew open. He looked to see Louis hesitate before placing the weapon on the ground and placing his hands on the back of his head. In seconds, he was being handcuffed and lead out of the building. The police had gotten there just in time...or had they? He had to find Mike. The way Louis had said 'Mike wasn't a problem' made his blood run cold. The police helped the two off the floor, saying paramedics would be there soon.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asked Donna breathlessly and holding his own wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Go check on Mike."

Harvey rushed down the hall towards Mike's office and what he saw made his blood boil. Turns out, Louis had an accomplice. Logan. The man was standing over, who he assumed was, Mike, an evil smile on his face. Without thinking about his pain, he ran over and tackled Logan to the ground, punching him in the face until he was knocked out. And when he got up, turning around, his heart sank.

"Oh no...Mike." Harvey crawled over to the nearly motionless body, tearing off his jacket and pressing it against the bleeding bullet wound in Mike's chest. "Oh god. Mike, wake up, kid!" The young associate's eyes were barely open and his breath was coming out in strangled gasps. Blood trickled out the corner of his mouth and his face seemed to pale with every passing moment. "Mike, dammit, look at me!" He cupped the man's face in a panic, smearing blood on his cheek. And that's when he noticed he was kneeling in a puddle of blood that was soaking through the carpet. It was all of Mike's blood. "Shit. Mike, listen to me; you're not dying. Not today, you hear?"

The blonde's eyes weakly fluttered open and stared up at Harvey who seemed to be at the end of a tunnel. His world was going dark and he couldn't breathe. His chest hurt so bad...why did it hurt again? _Cause you got shot, genius._ He could taste blood in his mouth and he knew that was definitely not a good thing. Harvey was shouting something at him...he looked terrified. He had never seen that type of emotion on the so-called "heartless" man. He _so_ cared about him. Too bad he was probably going to die before he could rub it in his face.

"H-H'v'ee," he choked, coughing blood onto his pale lips.

"Don't talk, kid. Fuck." There was so much blood. Mike was really dying. "Where are the damn paramedics!?" He shouted fearfully. "Mike, you gotta hang on, alright? No dying on me; I need to have someone to do the work that I don't want to do and it ain't gonna be a Harvard douche-bag."

Mike chuckled throatily but then moaned in pain. "Y-You'll...d-do...fine...with...without...m-me. A-Always...have."

"Don't you know how to shut up?" Harvey growled. "Stop wasting your energy." _And I won't do fine without you. __You're my little brother._

"L-Louis..."

"I know Louis did this," Harvey said, hatred thick in his voice. He still couldn't believe that the man would pull something like this. "Shit, you think you know someone."

Mike hummed and raised his eyebrows briefly. He was so tired and he wanted to close his eyes, but Harvey wouldn't let him. "M' sorry...H-Harv...m-my fault." His chest was tightening and sounds were slowly fading away. This was the end.

"No Mike, it's all of our faults, not just yours...it's Louis' fault for being such a nosy prick. But after the stunt he just pulled...we can all forget about it. Now can you please stop talking?"

"S-Sorry." _Did Harvey just say please?_

Harvey gave him another look and Mike shut his mouth. If he didn't die, Harvey sure would kill him. The older man was getting genuinely scared. Mike was bleeding out, the paramedics were taking their sweet fucking time and the jacket he had over the wound was drenched. He leaned forward, ignoring the whimper he got from Mike, and pressed harder.

"I'm sorry, Mike. Just keep holding on. You're gonna be okay." Time seemed the slow down as stared at his associate. Big blue, glazed over ones stared back and he could read what they were saying. _I'm sorry...goodbye._ "No, Mike. Don't you fucking dare give up on me!" He could feel tears running down his face, the pain in his shoulder pulsing angrily. All he could hear was his own heart beat...and he swore he heard it stop for a second when Mike's eyes closed and his body went limp. The beating of the kid's heart was no longer there. He was dead. All Harvey could do was just sit there, shocked beyond belief. This couldn't be happening. This really could no be happening. He just got Mike back...he couldn't lose him again. He was about to try and start CPR when he was gently pushed away and then someone grabbed him by his uninjured arm. A light was shone into his eye, but he didn't pay attention; all he could do was stare emptily at Mike's body as the paramedics tried to get him back.

_Clear!_

Sounds echoed in his ears...it felt like he was underwater...drowning.

_Sir? Can you hear me?_

The light was there again and then a hand was on his face, trying to turn it away from the horror he couldn't stop looking at. He wanted to punch whoever was trying to take him away from Mike, but he knew that he couldn't. His arms wouldn't cooperate, his mind wouldn't focus and it was only when he heard Donna's voice, did he turn away.

_Harvey? Harvey, are you okay?_

She looked terrified and she was cradling her arm that was wrapped in a bandage. Before Harvey could reply, the shock from losing so much blood, from losing Mike, overwhelmed him and his legs folded underneath his weight. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and then all he could see was black.

~+SUITS+~

Pain was the first thing he registered when he came to. It wasn't agonizing, but dull. Harvey furrowed his brow before blinking open his eyes, being met with a pristine white room and machines and wires around him.

"Harvey? Oh thank God."

The older lawyer looked to his left to see Donna sitting next to him, a relieved smile on her face. It looked like she had been crying, but he wasn't gonna call her out on that.

"D-Donna?" He rasped. Wow, he sounded horrible. "Where am I?"

"The hospital. You've been out for seven hours. Do you remember anything?"

Harvey scanned the area and then himself, realizing he had a sling on his arm, pinning it to his chest. Of course, now he remembered. Louis...shooting up the firm. Logan...possibly killing...oh shit.

"Mike. Where's Mike?" If he was dead, he swore to god he would rip Logan apart and then Louis. He glanced at Donna as he sat himself up and the look on her face meant something wasn't good.

"Donna. Answer me. Where is he?"

The woman pursed her lips, wiping the tears from her eyes and Harvey's face drained of color. "He's not..."

She shook her head. "No he's not dead."

Some of the tension seemed to melt from his body. "Then what?"

"He's in a coma, Harvey; they said he might not wake up."

The anxiety that just left his body got sucked back in when he heard this. "How bad?" He had to see the kid...now.

"Harvey, I don't think-"

"How. Bad."

"He was shot...really close to the heart. It hit his lung and hit an artery; he nearly bled out. He...he died two times. They don't think he's going to make it past the night, Harvey."

"Son of a bitch." He needed to see him. He swung his legs over the bed, thankful that he still had his work clothes on and stood up. "What about the others?"

Donna took a deep breath as she and Harvey walked out of the room. There was obviously no stopping the man who wanted to see his surrogate younger brother. "Jessica was shot in the stomach, but she's okay and awake, actually. A few people were injured but...Marnie, the receptionist, was killed."

Harvey glanced at Donna. Louis- or maybe it had been Logan- had killed one of their employees. He didn't really know or care about her, but she was still a human being. "What room is he in?"

"We have to go upstairs. He's in the critical care unit," Donna answered grimly. "His doctor said she'd be there when you woke up."

Without a word from Harvey, they got into the elevator and stood there in silence before he turned to Donna. "Are you okay? I never asked." He wasn't going to be a total dick.

Tears brimmed Donna's eyes as she smiled weakly and nodded. "It was just a flesh wound."

"Not that. I meant everything that happened. From Louis yelling at you and then getting shot."

Donna sniffed and shook her head. "Not really. But don't focus on me, it's Mike that we need to worry about."

Harvey brought her into a hug until he pulled away when the doors opened. He followed signs in the hallways, reading the names and room numbers on the doors until he reached a large room with glass doors, sitting not too far away from the nurse's station. It had Mike's last and then first name scribbled on the board and he wanted to go in, but he knew he probably shouldn't yet. He needed answers first anyhow. There was a brunette woman, maybe in her early forties, who was talking to one of the nurse's until she saw them.

"Donna, I assume this is Harvey Specter," she smiled warmly and shook the older man's hand.

"Yes, it is. I told you he would come up here immediately."

"Mr. Specter, My name is Doctor Cathryn Adams, Mr. Ross' doctor. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Mike?"

Dr. Adams smirked at the man's urgency. "Yes; I'm sure Donna told you already that Mike is in a deep coma. On the GCS, or Glasgow Coma scale, Mike got all ones scoring with a three which is the most severe in this case. Normally, only a massive head wound would cause someone to go into a coma that, but in Mike's situation, he was hit in an artery. I'm actually very surprised he made it this far. We transfused him what he lost, which was around 4 pints. This caused him to, also, go into hypovolemic shock. So, as you can see, there is a lot of stress on his body; huge factors leading to his coma. He has a pretty high fever as well, so we're keeping a sharp eye on that. The gunshot wound was a little more complicated; the bullet went through his right lung and pushed through his pulmonary artery, thus the reason he bled out so much. The good news is, he survived surgery; he flatlined once, but the surgical team managed to get him back. The bad news is," _God she hated __this part__. _"It is possible he won't make it through the night."

"W-What do you mean," Harvey's voice shook. Everything that had come out of the doctor's mouth swirled in his head, making him dizzy and sick to his stomach. _Coma, shock, blood, gunshot, flatlined, dead. Won't make it._

"He lost a lot of blood, Mr. Specter and the damage to his artery made his heart extremely weak. Even with the transfusions, it still might not be enough. We will definitely do all that we can do to keep him alive, but his body isn't strong enough right now. However, it doesn't mean it won't be in the future. I hate being the bearer of bad news, but it's highly likely that his heart will stop again."

"Jesus Christ." Harvey swallowed thickly, trying to keep it together. What has Louis done?

"I'm truly sorry."

Harvey just nodded jerkily, knowing that if he opened his mouth, he would throw up.

"If I were you, I would sit with him and talk to him...maybe even say your goodbyes just in case. However, the longer he holds on, the stronger he'll get and the better his chances will be. Don't give up hope. His room is right there and if you need anything, don't hesitate at all to page me." She smiled sadly before walking away, leaving the two alone. Harvey's breath came out in shuddering pants. Mike might die...Logan might've actually killed him. He shook his head. No, he refused to believe Mike would die; the kid was as stubborn as a mule and wouldn't give up this easily. He wiped his mouth and took a couple deep breaths.

"What happened with Louis and Logan? He said in a low voice.

"They're in jail...Harvey-"

"You stay with Mike, I'll be back in a bit." He was out for blood now.

"But the doctor said-"

"He's not going to die Donna, I don't need to say my goodbyes." With that, he spun around and headed back towards the elevator. _Mike's not leaving that easily. __Not again._

Donna sighed heavily when Harvey disappeared around the corner before glancing at the door that led into Mike's room. She stepped forward and the doors slid open with a _whoosh;_ quietly and carefully, Donna walked up to the bed where Mike lay motionlessly. She choked in emotion. He looked horrible. Sitting down, she looked him over, trying to keep the tears at bay. The machines and wires around the pup were intimidating and made him look really fragile and small. A tube protruded from his barely open mouth, giving him oxygen that his lungs couldn't provide. Another machine was transfusing him the blood that he lost, the tube stabbed into the crook of his elbow. His pale chest was bare besides the thick bandages swathed millions of times around his chest and up under his armpits. She looked up at the heart monitor and sighed. His heart rate was slow and weak, just like the doctor has said and when she looked up at the brain monitor, there were no waves indicating there was activity.

"Oh Mike," She whispered, stroking his pale, clammy face. She smiled, tears dripped down her face. "Why do you put us through this torture, huh? First you leave us for a shitty investment banking job and now this?" She thought of this man as a son and she could not lose someone she cared so much about. "You have to live, Mike. You have any idea how pissed off Harvey will be at you? _I'm_ pissed off at you for nearly giving me a heart attack." Donna wiped her nose before entwining her hand with Mike's icy one, minding the many wires sticking out of the back. She stroked his knuckles with her thumb and then closed her eyes, praying that Mike would make through the next twelve hours. He just had to. She let a few more tears fall and stared at Mike's emotionless face.

"You better be okay, Mike, or I'll kill you."

* * *

Harvey charged into the police station, determination and anger on his face. He went to the reception desk and knocked on the window. The lady behind it jumped along with the others in the small office.

"Louis Litt. Where is he?"

"Who are you, sir?"

"His lawyer," he lied.

"That bastard doesn't deserve a lawyer, if you ask me," she sighed. "You do know he shot up a law firm?"

"Yes, I know."

"Alright, I'll tell him he has a visitor and an officer will be out to bring you to a private room. What's your name?"

"He knows who I am." He wanted it to be a surprise.

The receptionist raised her eyebrow before punching a few numbers into the phone and speaking to someone else on the other end of the line. When she hung up, Harvey leaned forward eagerly. "It'll be just a minute."

Harvey nodded and paced the small waiting area before the door open, an officer leading him down the hallways towards interrogation. "He'll be right in," the young man said.

"Thanks." Harvey went in a sat down, his leg bouncing. He had to control himself- as hard as that would be- so he didn't fuck things up. And then the door opened, Louis being pushed in roughly. He was already in an orange jump suit, handcuffs chained around his wrists in front of him.

"Harvey?"

"Louis."

The rat faced man sat down in front of Harvey. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me when I did that. I was drunk and I was just so pissed off-"

"You were _drunk_ and mad that you didn't get your way?!" Harvey snapped, slamming his hands on the table and making Louis jump. "That's why you decided to shoot up the office and colleagues? Because of your petty anger against all of us?"

"Harvey, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't mean _shit_ Louis! You _shot_ people and _killed_ them! You injured me and Donna and Jessica and Mike..." he swallowed thickly. "Mike almost...died. He still might and you're _sorry_? You're lucky we're in a police station and I have to much self respect or I would kill you right here. And Logan? You brought that piece of shit in on this to kill Mike? Boy, when you stoop low, you go right down to the abyss don't you?"

"How is he? Mike?"

Harvey ground his teeth. "Like you care. He's on life support, because of you Louis. Doctor said he might not even make the night."

"Harvey, please. You have to believe me. I wasn't thinking straight. I feel so guilty," Louis sniffed. He didn't know what happened. He had been drinking angrily at the firm at one moment, he went home to drink so more and then the next thing he knew, he was waking up in a jail cell. All he could remember was an extremely vivid dream of shooting up the office and nearly killing his co-workers. But it hadn't been a dream.

"You better feel guilty, because when I bury you in court, you'll be in prison for the rest of your worthless, miserable life, locked in a cell and never seeing the light of day. If it were my decision and legal in this state, you would get the death penalty. And when you're in there, Louis, being pushed around and fucked by the lowlife that decides to make you his bitch, I want you to think of me; that you'll never better than me...you'll never be better than a rat infested sewer. You make me sick, Louis! Your life is over. And after the trial, you are dead to me, understand!?"

"Harvey," Louis cried as Harvey stood up. He felt so much remorse right now. The man was right; he ruined his life. He almost got what he wanted- his name on the wall- and he screwed it all up by drinking and making the worst decision ever. "Please-"

Harvey growled and his self control was gone. He spun around he clocked Louis in the face breaking his nose and blood spilling out onto his hands. With a smirk, Harvey left the room, telling the officer he was done and then left the building.

When he got back to the hospital, he had a terrible feeling at the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right and he knew Mike had to be the cause of it. Instead of taking the elevator, Harvey rushed up the stairs to the fourth floor, praying that, for once, his gut was wrong. When he turned the corner, his blood froze; Donna was standing outside the room and she looked like she was crying.

"Donna!"

The secretary snapped her head at his voice. She indeed, had been crying.

"Donna, what happened?"

"Mike...it was only for a minute...his heart stopped again."

"Shit. Is he okay?"

"I think so...Dr. Adam's is looking over him now. I was sitting with him, just brushing his hair when his heart rate...it was already slow to begin with and then it just stopped. I heard them call a code blue and before they could even get into the room his heart started up again. I don't know what happened, but he came back."

"Sounds like he's fighting," Dr. Adams said as she came out of the room. They both turned around to see the doctor smiling.

"You mean he's okay?"

"Well, he's not out of the woods yet' I'd give it maybe a few more days until he's absolutely safe, but he's getting stronger."

Harvey breathed a sigh of relief. "So he won't die?"

"I'm not one-hundred percent certain, but if he holds on for the next forty-eight hours or so, he'll be okay."

"Thank god," Donna laughed.

"You're welcome to go back and sit with him. If anything changes, let Nurse Amanda know."

"Thanks," Harvey said.

When the doctor left, Harvey turned to the red-head. Before he could even open his mouth, she shook her head with a smirk. "Let me guess, you want to sit with him, Mr. 'I don't give a shit about anyone.'"

Harvey rolled his eyes.

"I'll be a floor down with Jessica if you need anything."

"Thank you, Donna. For everything." When the woman left, Harvey stepped into Mike's quiet room and washed a hand down his face. It had been really close and like the doctor had said, the kid was still not out of the woods. He went over and sat down in the vacant chair next to Mike's head.

"You really know how to put a guy through hell, don't ya kid." He licked his lips, looking at the pale, mechanically breathing man. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Mike. And I'm sorry I blamed you for Louis getting pissed at us. I had my fair share, too." He shifted as his shoulder ached; he was gonna have to get some pain pills soon. He leaned forward and placed a hand over Mike's, squeezing it comfortingly.

"You're gonna be okay, Mike. You have to be. You don't have my permission to die. I'm proud of you kid; you beat the odds. Not very many people can do that...then again, you're not many people. You're far from normal," he chuckled. "You may be a pain in my ass, but...I care about you Mike and you can't leave me again. And things _are_ going to get better, I promise." Half of him was hoping that Mike would miraculously wake up and start responding to him, but he knew that was a long shot.

"You need to wake up, kid. I can't be me without you."

He sat back in the chair, staring at Mike's face. He didn't plan on leaving this exact spot until Mike woke up, because he _would_ wake up. No doubt about it. He just knew it would be a long wait. And waiting was _not _one of his strong suits.

**Four Days Later**

Harvey stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. His face was drawn, dark shadows underneath his eyes. A stubble had started to sprout on his chin and his hair was tousled. He probably smelled a little ripe since he hadn't showered in a while. Thankfully, Donna had brought him a change of more comfortable clothes. It had been four days since the shooting and Mike still hadn't woken up. He, himself, had barely moved from the chair, only getting up to pace or go to the bathroom. Donna would bring him something to eat and a coffee, but frankly he was never hungry. Sighing heavily, he bent over the sink and splashed cold water onto his face with his good hand, trying to keep himself alert. Even though Mike hadn't moved a muscle, he _was_ starting to get better. Well, he still looked like death warmed over, but the ventilator tube had been taken out, replaced with a nasal cannula. His breathing was scratchy, but at least it was his own. According to the doctor, Mike had been getting stronger and therefore, there was a better chance of him making a full recovery. Taking a deep breath, Harvey dried off his face and shook his head to clear the cobwebs before heading back out to the room. What he saw nearly stopped his heart; Mike's eyes were blinking open and he was looking around the room. Harvey knew he was probably completely out of it, but he was awake and that's all that mattered.

"Mike!"

The kid rolled his head towards the familiar voice before frowning. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. Why couldn't he speak? He looked up at Harvey with fear in his eyes.

"Easy kid," Harvey smirked, resting a hand on Mike's shoulder. "You've been unconscious for four days plus you had a tube down your throat."

"_Four days?"_ Mike mouthed, his eyes wide and Harvey nodded.

"Here's some water." He helped Mike take a few sips before letting him relax again. The small task seemed to exhaust him, because Mike slumped back into the pillows, his eyes having a hard time staying open and his breath coming out in puffs.

"You alright?"

Mike nodded and cleared his throat before attempting to speak. "Chest...hurts; hurts...to b-breathe," he rasped. It sounded like he had been chain smoking for ages.

"Well, getting shot will do that to you." He leaned forward and pressed the call button. "The doctor will need to check you over. Do you remember what happened?"

Mike rubbed a hand over his face, wincing when he pulled at the wires. "Yeah...unfortunately."

Harvey could sense some uneasiness in Mike's voice. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah...I'm fine. It was just...terrifying; I was s-staring down the...barrel of a gun. Twice. I was...in my o-office when I heard...the gunshots." He took a deep, uneven breath. "I hid under my desk...and then Logan c-came around; I...I tried to move but...that only ended up g-getting me shot in the chest instead of the face."

"Guess you were really lucky." And he was. Mike came too close to dying.

"Yeah. The last thing I remember was you being over me...shouting my name. After that, it's all blank."

Harvey smiled sadly. "Well, you sure gave Donna a scare...and me too."

Mike raised a curious eyebrow.

"You died three times Mike. The doctor, uh...said you probably weren't going to make it past the first night."

The blood seemed to drain from Mike's already pale face. "R-Really?"

Harvey bobbed his head and they sat in silence. He wasn't going to tell Mike that he had been there for four days just sitting there. He wasn't going to tell him that he was in tears when Mike died in the office. And he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him how scared he had been when the doctor said he wouldn't make it...that he would have to say goodbye.

"What happened to your arm?" Mike said suddenly.

"Oh, Louis shot me. He shot Donna, too."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. They're both flesh wounds."

Mike sighed. "I can't believe Louis did this. I mean, I know he was pissed, but shooting people?"

"I guess he just snapped. Look, Mike, it wasn't your fault...that he found out, I mean."

"Yeah it is. I shouldn't have gone to talk to him. That stupid key gave it all away. I'm just glad Rachel wasn't there when it happened."

"Yeah, well Donna called her and as much as she wanted to get the first train back from Boston, she had to finish things up with her training and I said I had it covered anyways. She should be here in an hour, though." Harvey looked at Mike when he saw he wasn't really paying attention. He pressed the call button again. Where the hell was the nurse? "Hey." Harvey touched the kid's shoulder and he flinched violently and jumped away. "Mike, you're not okay."

"I'm fine, Harvey." He wiped his eyes. He had a freaking eidetic memory! How the hell could he forget the scent and taste of his own blood? How he could he forget staring into the dark hole of the gun Logan pointed in his face? The pain...the fear...the fact that he really thought he was going to die when Logan was about to shoot him again. It was traumatizing and probably something he would never be able to forget.

"Mike!" The kid was hyperventilating and it was probably going to pull his stitches. "Mike, calm the hell down!" The shock had worn off and Mike was finally coming to terms with what happened.

"Harvey, I c-can't calm down! I was...I was shot!"

"I know."

"I almost died!"

"Mike, I know." Mike was gonna have a hell of a time working past this. Tears started running down Mike's cheeks as his body trembled. Without thinking, Harvey brought Mike to his chest with his uninjured arm and hugged him tightly. That's when the dam broke. And he didn't blame him; Mike _did_ almost die and that wasn't something to be take lightly. That wasn't something you forget right away. Especially with Mike's memory. He rubbed the man's back, saying that it was going to be okay. There was a sudden movement in the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see the nurse in the doorway, a startled look on her face. He shook his head, telling her to leave for a moment and she nodded.

"You're gonna be fine, kid."

For the next three minutes, Mike sobbed into Harvey's chest and the older man just comforted him...like a big brother should. When the blonde finally pulled away, he wiped his face and kept his head down. He opened his mouth to say something, but Harvey cut him off.

"Don't apologize."

Mike looked up briefly and smirked. "Thanks."

"Oh my god," a female voice said from the doorway. The two looked up and saw Rachel; she looked exhausted and about ready to collapse. "Mike!" She ran forward, dropping her things by the door and brought Mike into an embrace. "I'm so happy you're alright." Tears dripped onto Mike's bare shoulder.

Harvey smiled and stood up, wanting to give the two privacy. Mike was okay now and he could finally relax. He saw Donna and went out into the hallway shutting the door.

"When did he wake up?" Donna said as they watched the two inside the room.

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"Is he okay?"

"Far from it...mentally, anyways. But we're gonna get him through it." He crossed his arms.

"You mean _you're_ gonna get him through it."

Harvey frowned and then came to realization. "How long were you standing out here?"

"Long enough," she smirked when Harvey grumbled. "Come on, I'll get you a coffee. Mike's in good hands."

Rachel cupped Mike's face in her hands before pressing her lips against his. She ran her fingers through Mike's blonde hair while he ran his hand up and down her back. After a moment, they pulled away and Rachel sniffed. "I would've came earlier, but they wouldn't let me."

"It's okay, you're here now."

"When Donna called...and told me what happened; Louis a-and Logan and about you," she shook her head and looked down. "I thought I was going to lose you. I-I don't what I would've done-"

"Hey," Mike smiled, lifting her chin and wiping the stray tears from her face. "I'm okay now. Granted, I'll probably need some physical therapy, but I'm alive. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Rachel chuckled and the two hugged again, longer this time. "I love you, Mike," Rachel whispered.

"I love you too."

They laid down together, Mike making more room for Rachel on the bed. She gently rested her head on his chest, careful to not put pressure on the wound. She listened to his heartbeat and let out a sigh of relief. She had almost lost the man who meant so much to her; during her training, after she heard the news, she couldn't concentrate...she cried herself to sleep, wishing that she could just leave in case it would've been the last time Mike was...she didn't even want to think about it anymore. He was alive now.

"Don't ever get shot again, either."

Mike huffed, breathing in the scent from Rachel's hair. "I can definitely promise that." It was going to be tough to get past the memories, but he had his family by his side and nothing could change that. No matter how many times Harvey didn't say he cared. He would get the words out of him eventually.

* * *

**FIN!**

**Let the prompts begin! Get to me to 100!**

**p.s Holy crap did anyone watch the midseason premiere! I could barely breathe! Well, Louis got what he deserved in this story even though we all love to hate him. I had read something that the writers had almost done an "office" shooting for one of the season finales (I think season 3), so I had my own take on it!**


	2. Actions Have Consequences

**Actions Have Consequences**

**Wow! So many reviews and prompts! I can't believe I got this much already and I'm so excited to read them! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best! Here's the next prompt, Enjoy! P.S. At the end of the story I'll have the list of people I've gotten prompts from so far!**

_**Prompt given by: Callisto-HK**_

* * *

It had been almost three days since Harvey fired him and Mike didn't know what else to do to try and get the man to forgive him. It hurt seeing the cold look Harvey would give him or not even a glance at all. It's like they never even knew each other. Mike wiped his face as he sat back in the couch, taking a sip of beer.

"What do I do, Rachel?" He asked as the woman came to sit next to him.

"You really want my opinion?"

Mike looked at her with a weak smile. "Yeah."

"I think…you should quit. Harvey obviously doesn't appreciate you and everything that you've done for him. You did what you had you to do, Mike and if he can't understand that then he's an asshole."

The blonde wiped a hand down his face and looked at his drink.

"But you don't want to quit, do you," Rachel stated.

"No…if I do that, then he wins. I'll give it a couple more weeks and if he doesn't budge…then I'll start looking for another job."

Rachel pursed her lips. "I'm really sorry, Mike."

"I know. It's just…I thought he would realize what happened…that Jessica threatened me. But he obviously doesn't care…I don't think he ever did."

The brunette rubbed his shoulder before resting her head on it. "I'll talk to Donna, tomorrow, too. She if she can help; we can get through this together."

Mike smiled and kissed her on the head. "Thanks…what would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn," Rachel chuckled before they cuddled up together and watched TV.

The next day, Mike went into the office, really nervous; he was never nervous. But he had to get Harvey to forgive him no matter what.

"No," Donna said, not even looking up from her computer.

"Donna, please."

"He doesn't want to see you. And frankly neither do I. You just coming here everyday is pathetic."

_Ouch._ "Come on. I told you both that it wasn't my fault. I'll do anything."

_"Send him in, Donna,_" Harvey's exasperated voice sounded through the intercom.

Mike's heart jumped in excitement. Maybe this was it! Maybe Harvey was finally going to forgive him. Donna rolled her eyes and jerked her head in the direction of the office. Mike grinned in relief and stepped into the room.

"Harvey-"

"Shut up," Harvey growled, keeping head down and the smile vanished from Mike's face. "If you want to make it up to me, I have a pile of pro bono cases and a bunch of briefs that need to be proofed. Maybe after I'll consider accepting your apology."

Mike swallowed and nodded. He'd do whatever it took. Harvey glanced up and realized Mike hadn't moved. "Well come on, the files are on the table. Get to work."

"O-Okay. Thanks so much, Harvey. I promise I'll earn your trust back." He grabbed the three boxes from the table and balanced them on top of each other, before leaving the office, heading for the file room to get to work.

"Yeah, whatever," Harvey muttered.

"You're really going to forgive him?" Donna said, coming into the room.

Harvey looked at her and smiled. "No, but why not get things done faster if he's willing."

Donna smirked and turned to leave. "Oh, you're terrible."

Throughout the next week Mike did nothing but help with Harvey's cases. Granted, he never actually went to court with him and the deadlines were a little crazy, but at least he was helping. However, Louis would dump work on him, too, giving him way more ridiculous limits. It was probably one in the morning, his fourth all-nighter in a row, and he didn't plan on going home until he was done. Until he got Harvey's forgiveness. He coughed violently into his arm, his throat pulsing in agony. It was burning and every time he swallowed, it seemed to swell. At first he was chalking it up to the lack of sleep, but the symptoms were beginning to get worse. He could barely focus half the time because of his never-ending headache and Rachel had noticed his neck seemed a little puffy. She suggested he go to the doctor to get it checked out, and he knew she was right, but he couldn't stop. He needed Harvey to take him back. _God, he sounded like an ex-boyfriend._ He just assumed it would go away soon, but another three days went by and he began to look like the walking dead. His face was pale, his throat was sore making it hard to speak without being in pain and his fever was raging.

"Mike, you're sick. Please go to the doctor," Rachel begged, standing over Mike who was working in the file room.

"Rachel, I'm fine," Mike replied as he squinted at the files he was finishing up for Harvey.

"Oh really? Then explain to me why I found you passed out on the floor in here two hours ago."

"I'm just tired; Harvey keeps giving me these cases. And the only reason I'm doing it is so that he'll forgive me."

Rachel tightened her lips sadly. Mike's voice sounded horrible and heat was literally radiating off of him. She was terrified he was going to work himself to death. She crossed her arms and sighed. "Mike…I think Harvey is taking advantage of you. It's been almost two weeks and you're working night and day to get his approval but…don't you think it's weird he hasn't warmed up to you yet?"

"Rachel, it's gonna take time for him to forgive me."

"Time that you're not gonna have if you work yourself to your grave. He obviously doesn't see how sick you are!"

"It'll be alright. He said soon."

Rachel grumbled. "Mike-"

"Rachel, I love you, but just go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tears welled in the woman's eyes before she gave up, kissed him on the head and then left. Mike sighed as he heard the door click shut. He couldn't give up; he had to prove himself that he could handle this. But Rachel's words kept swirling in his head. Was she right? Was Harvey just taking advantage of him? He shook the memory out of his head and completed the work. He grabbed his things and headed down to Harvey's office to drop them off. Thankfully, he and Donna were still there…because he needed to get things straight.

"Here are the files," Mike rasped and then cleared his throat.

Harvey eyed them and then Mike. "That's not all of them."

"W-Well, I-"

"The deal was that you finish all of them by the end of the week, Mike."

Mike frowned. Why was Harvey being so cruel? "I had Louis' work, too, Harvey. He's mad I don't want to work for him so he keeps giving me-"

"I don't fucking care! If you want my forgiveness, you're gonna have to work harder!" Harvey knew he was being an ass and he couldn't help notice how shitty the kid looked. He was pale, his clothes were wrinkled and baggy and sweat beaded his face. But he didn't care.

"You know what, I'm beginning to think that you're never going to accept my apology…and you're just using me to do the work you don't want to do."

"Wow, finally the so called genius figures it out!" Harvey shouted angrily.

Mike froze. "You were never gonna forgive me, were you? You were just pawning off your work to me."

"Another right answer. Now get the hell out of my office."

He felt really sick right now. He considered Harvey to be family and now…he didn't know what to think. "Harvey, I'm really sorry. Please believe me."

"Mike, we're done. Get that through your thick skull. If you want to be useful to me at all, then finish the goddamn files that were supposed to be done. But if you ask me, I don't think you're cut out for this job. You're weak and pitiful, Mike. Now go."

Mike heart beat wildly in his chest as he tried his best to hide his hurt feelings. Without another word, he headed back to the file room. Harvey may be using him, but he was still going to fight. Even if it killed him.

**One Week Later**

It had been three and a half weeks and Mike was about to keel over. He had only been home twice, because Rachel forced him. But other than that, the firm was basically his second home. He knew his condition was getting worse, though and as much as he wanted to go see a doctor, he didn't have enough time to make an appointment and actually be there. Moaning, Mike leaned against the wall in the elevator; his body ached, his throat hurt and he was pretty sure his fever had gotten higher. And what was even more terrifying was that his chest really started to ache…like in his heart. He was starting to have twitches in his hands, making his words seem sloppy and when he was changing his shirt at home he noticed flat, red bumps on his chest. Some type of rash, maybe.

"I don't have time," he had whispered to himself. He quickly put a new shirt on before Rachel could see.

When the doors opened, Mike stumbled towards Harvey's office. He stopped at Donna's to take a shaky breath. Just a short walk winded him and that wasn't good.

"Eww," Donna sneered, moving back. "Get off my desk. Now," she said coldly. "I don't need your disgusting germs above everything else that's wrong with you."

Tears shone in Mike's eyes as he pushed himself away. He was hurting bad from the horrible things that his two so called 'family' kept saying to him. But he couldn't let it affect him right now. "S-Sorry."

"What do you want?"

"I have um…" he blinked his eyes as his vision went out of focus. "I have Harvey's files."

"Fine. Go."

Mike went into Harvey's office, wiping the sweat off of his face. He was so cold but yet he was burning up. Maybe he should just quit now and go to the doctor.

"Harvey, I have the finished cases."

"Good. Put them on the table and leave."

Mike frowned. He almost wanted to cry. He was in so much pain and Harvey shutting him out was making it worse. "W-What? I thought you said…you would-"

"I lied."

Mike wiped his face again. "Harvey, please." His heart was beating a million miles a second. He looked at the couch longingly; he just wanted to sleep…or pass out. Whatever thing would make the throbbing go away. "How many times…do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Harvey shot up from his chair. He was done with this. "Mike, you could say you're sorry _infinity_ times and I would never accept it. You are the worse associate I've ever had. I never thought you would actually stab me in the back _again_ after you gave me you word that you'd never do that again. But once a liar always a liar right?"

"Harvey-" Something was wrong. He couldn't breathe and his chest was tightening. He could feel his heart pounding

The man turned around, looking out the window. "No, I'm not finished with you yet. I can't believe after everything I've done for you, you do that to me. I wish I had never met you then we wouldn't even be in this shit show. I want you to-"

He couldn't stay conscious any longer. He felt like he was having a heart attack. He managed to mumble Harvey's name before welcoming the cold darkness.

Harvey spun on his heel when he heard Mike groan and was just in time to see him falling to the floor. Mike collapsed with a soft thud and Harvey was stunned. What the hell just happened?

"Donna!" He broke out of his stupor and ran over to Mike, turning the kid over on his back. He placed a hand on Mike's forehead, but snatched it back with a hiss; the man's fever was raging. "Donna! Call an ambulance!"

"Why what- oh my god, what happened?"

"Never mind what happened, just call a damn ambulance! Mike?" He slapped the kid's cheek. "Mike, wake up!" Mike had clearly been sick and he didn't care. The kid wasn't feeling well and he didn't do anything about it and now…

"The ambulance is on its way. What do you need?"

"A wet cloth and water," Harvey inhaled. Mike's breathing was barely existent if not a little raspy.

"On it."

Harvey brought Mike's upper body into his arms, cradling him while he was trying to figure out what was wrong. "Mike, come on kiddo." He brushed the man's sweat soaked hair back before pressing a finger to his neck…and his breath caught in his throat. There was no pulse.

"No." He pressed harder, knowing he'd create a bruise. "Mike?" He lifted the kid's floppy body up higher and pressed his ear on his chest. There was no heartbeat. "Oh my god. Mike don't you dare die on me!" He checked the pulse again and just when he thought it was over, he felt a weak flutter beneath his fingertips. He wilted in relief as Donna came back into the room, water bottle and soaked cloth in her hand. By now a bunch of people were crowded around outside the office, trying to see what was going on.

"Donna, he's dying," Harvey looked up at her worriedly.

It was the one of the very few times that she had seen that expression on his face and she knew that this was really bad. "He'll be okay." She folded and placed the wet towel over Mike's forehead. "We're gonna have to wake him up if he's gonna drink the water."

Harvey nodded and sat Mike up straight. "Where are the medics?"

"They're like two minutes away."

Harvey's throat made a noise as he tried to get Mike to regain consciousness. Finally, they heard a guttural moan and Mike's eyes peeled open to slits.

"Mike, honey? Can you hear me?" Donna said, opening the water bottle and cupping his face.

The blonde's head rolled on his shoulder at the voice, his blue eyes glassy with the fever and staring into space.

"Mike," Harvey said a little sternly.

It sounded like Mike had said something, but it wasn't clear.

Harvey took a deep breath. "Mike, you need to open your mouth so we can give you water."

But all they got was another groan. The fever was getting so bad that it was probably close to frying Mike's brain up. As they heard running down the hallway, Harvey frowned when he could no longer hear Mike's raspy breathing. He looked down to see Mike's eyes closed again and his chin resting on his chest. Harvey pressed his finger back on the kid's neck and choked. There was no heartbeat. He was dead. Before he could do anything, Mike was taken away from him and placed flat on the floor so they could revive him with the AED. It took two tries before they managed to get him back and put him on a gurney. Donna held Harvey's hand as they watched in disbelief.

"What just happened?" Donna said.

"No idea." But they had to get the hospital now.

~+SUITS+~

The two waited for nearly three hours after they got to the hospital, Harvey either pacing or trying get Mike's status and Donna trying to get rid of the image of a dead associate. When the doctor called for Mike's family, Harvey practically ran over.

"I'm Harvey Specter; I'm his boss," he said, shaking hands with the doctor.

"Dr. Rogers. Why don't we go have a seat?"

They sat down and knew it wasn't going to be good. "What's wrong with him?" Donna asked shakily as Dr. Rogers sat next to them. "Is he okay?"

The doctor exhaled heavily. "Sadly, no; his condition is grim at the moment. Mike contracted strep throat and it hadn't been treated for over three weeks, giving him a severe case of rheumatic fever. Upon arrival, his fever spiked up to 105 degrees and he stopped breathing for a minute and a half. We had to give him an ice bath so his body wouldn't fry up. And the fact that he was suffering from dehydration, malnutrition and was sleep deprived didn't help his condition."

Donna and Harvey shared a worried look. This was _definitely_ their fault; Mike never went to the hospital because Harvey had worked the kid to death. Literally.

"I think it's best we call Michael's family; this is a very severe matter."

Harvey swallowed thickly. "Uh…he actually…he doesn't have any." _Except for you asshole, but you're a horrible excuse for one._

Dr. Rogers sighed, shaking his head and pushing his glasses up his nose. "Well, I guess that makes sense. If he had someone who actually looked out for him, they would've noticed the signs earlier before it was too late."

The blood drained from Harvey's face. "What do you mean, too late?"

"Mr. Specter, the long-term effect of rheumatic fever is serious. It inflames the heart and unfortunately once that's done there is nothing we can do to change that. His heart is permanently damaged."

"Well, what about a transplant? You gotta do something."

"I'm sorry, Harvey, it's not that easy as you think. There are a lot of steps for that plus a huge waiting list. We could put him on, but it could be years."

"Oh my god," Donna gasped, tears running down her face. They had treated Mike so badly and now look where that got him. "Can we…is he awake? Can we see him?"

"No, he's not awake and he'll probably be sleeping for the remainder of the day and then some. His body is under a lot of strain and he needs to rest. If you want to go home to wait, you can, but you're welcome to stay here if you want."

"Thank you," Harvey swallowed, shaking the man's hand before he left.

Donna turned to Harvey and sniffed. "What have we done, Harvey? We…we ruined his life. We knew it was really Jessica's fault but we just kept taking advantage of him."

"It'll be fine, Donna," Harvey said softly, but he had a hard time believing his own words. Mike's heart was damaged forever and it was all because of him. "Besides, it was mostly my fault and I don't blame him if he never want to trust us again." And he really didn't want that. Mike was like a little brother to him and now…He rubbed his forehead; he was not going home. He wasn't going to leave Mike. But right now he needed coffee if they were going to be waiting all day and night.

"I'm getting a drink, you want one?" Harvey said as he got up.

"No…I'm fine." Donna replied, wiping the tears from her eyes. They couldn't lose Mike. Even if they had been complete jerks to him, he didn't deserve to die. _Please be okay, pup. We're really sorry._

* * *

**9am The Next Morning**

"He's awake," the nurse began as she led Harvey and Donna down the hall. "But pretty out of it from the fever. We have him on some strong meds right now, though so he should be able to hear you and talk to you. "Here we are," she said, pointing to the small room. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks," Donna said.

The two walked in and felt guiltier than ever. Mike looked like complete shit; his face was pasty and covered with a thin layer of sweat. His expression was pained and occasionally his hands would twitch. His eyes, which had almost seemed sunken, were opened half-mast, the normally bright blue orbs glazed over and dull. This wasn't Mike; this was a shell of him…and they caused that. Donna sniffed, walking over to Mike and placing a hand on Mike's cold one. Harvey stood in the doorway, feeling disgusted with himself. Even the cold heartless bastard in him was feeling horrible about this.

"Mike? Sweetie, can you hear me?" Donna whispered.

Mike's eyes rolled around underneath his eyelids before glancing up at the redhead. And then he saw Harvey. The reaction was something Donna knew deep down in her heart she would get, but really wasn't expecting.

"What are you guys doing here," he slurred, his brow furrowing as he attempted a glare.

Donna stepped away when Mike moved his hand out from under hers. "W-We wanted to see how you were doing."

Mike scoffed in disbelief. "Well, I'm doing just fine…no thanks to you. It's not like it really m-matters; my heart is damaged goods." Tears came to his eyes as the pain flared up in his chest. The reasons being because of the disease _and_ because of the fact that the people he thought were family really hurt him. "I guess, p-partially it's my fault for not going to the doctors in time, b-but how could I when I was being taken…advantage of by an arrogant bastard." He looked over at Harvey and he could see a little hint of shame in his eyes.

Harvey pursed his lips and stepped into the room. "Mike, we're sorry and we're gonna do everything to make it up to you. To help you."

"Help me?" Mike laughed humorlessly, seeming more alert. He crossed his arms and scowled at Harvey. "Oh please, I think…you've done enough of that- or very little of it, anyways.

"Mike-"

"Look, I don't need your pity or guilt. You've managed to ruin my _entire_ life in three weeks; I've done nothing but try and try to make it up to you when it wasn't even my…goddamn fault to begin with. I attempted to help, but look where it got me. So no, I don't need either of your charity "help," because we both know you're only here because you f-feel sorry. I can…I can manage just perfectly on my own…just like I've been doing my whole life and ever since you fired me. You had your chance to care or at least pr-pretend that you did. If it weren't for me nearly dying, I could bet a million dollars that you guys…would never give two shits about me ever again. Now unless you want me to call the nurse, I suggest you get the hell out."

Harvey and Donna were stunned and before the older lawyer could say another word, Donna just shook her head and pushed him out, not wanting to stress the pup any more. She shed a couple tears as she shut the door behind them. Harvey sighed deeply, washing both hands down his face.

"We really screwed up this time, didn't we Harvey?"

The man turned around looking genuinely upset. "Yeah…big time."

**Two Weeks Later**

Throughout Mike's hospital stay, Harvey and Donna weren't allowed to see him. He didn't want any visitors except for Rachel. No matter how many times Harvey tried to get in, he was always stopped. When he had gone home after Mike basically kicked them out, he went to go read up on rheumatic fever. It just made him feel worse knowing that he was the reason Mike had heart failure. He had barely slept that night. He had to make this better.

Mike breathed as he was discharged and wheeled out of the hospital. It's been one nightmare after the next. First he was fired, then Harvey absolutely loathed him and now he had a fucking heart disease. Him! He had cried after the doctor told him the things he couldn't do anymore. Well, more so advised he shouldn't do if he didn't want to die, one of them being not riding his bike. And now he had to take pills everyday just so he didn't end up in the hospital again. God, this was all Harvey's fault as much as it was his. He should've just quit like Rachel said or gone to the hospital. He knew he had been sick…he just didn't think it would get this bad. His life was ruined. He squinted at the bright sunlight as he was pushed outside and then he groaned at what- or more like _who_-he saw out front. Harvey. He scoffed, rolling his eyes before thanking and dismissing the nurse. She gave him his go-bag and left him in Harvey's presence.

"Why are you here?" Mike said coldly.

"I was coming to bring you home."

"No thanks." He looked away and Harvey frowned.

"Mike, come on, I said I was sorry."

The blonde looked up at the man. "Wow, déjà vu, huh? Sounds a lot like me when I was asking for your forgiveness and I didn't get it. Well guess what, you aren't getting mine either. I meant what I said; I don't need your pity party so you can go to hell."

"How are you gonna get home, then? Surely you aren't gonna go in a tax-"

"Rachel is picking me up, though I don't know why you want to know. You don't care about me, remember?" He shakily got out of his chair and folded it up, putting it by the hospital doors. He pushed past Harvey to go wait for Rachel when the lawyer grabbed his arm.

"Mike-"

Mike turned around and looked at him in disgust. "Get the fuck off me." He pulled away and walked over to where Rachel was pulling up. Harvey watched in dismay as Rachel helped Mike into the passenger seat before shutting the door and glaring at him. When they left, Harvey shook his head and got into his own car, going home after another failed attempt. This was going to be harder than he thought.

~+SUITS+~

Mike blew out a deep breath as he watched the football game. He was alone in the apartment he and Rachel shared and there was nothing to do. He wasn't supposed to work for another week and right now it was driving him crazy. He didn't want to actually work _for_ someone anymore, right now he would be happy with just doing briefs. He was sure Louis would give him a shit ton. He looked down at his watch and groaned. Rachel wouldn't be home for another five hours; what the hell was he supposed to do? The first three days all he did was sleep, but now that he was recovering, he wasn't tired all the time. And he couldn't ride his bike either or even smoke weed, not that he would. He suddenly heard a knock on the door and he perked up. Mike headed for the door and opened it to see disappointment.

"Harvey," he said flatly.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now," the older man said.

"You're right, you are." And he started to close the door.

"Mike wait," Harvey stuck his foot in the door to stop it. "Can we just talk?"

"No, now can you let me shut my door?"

"No, I'm not going until you and I talk."

"Why can't you just let it go?!" Mike shouted. "You destroyed my life! I can never go back to the normal one that I had." Tears welled up in Mike's blue eyes. "I told you how sorry I was…that it wasn't my fault and now…" something wasn't right…he couldn't breathe and he felt light-headed all of a sudden.

"Mike? What's the matter?" The kid was breathing heavily and he looked like he was in pain, Harvey pushed the door open and let himself in. "Mike, talk to me!"

"C-Can't breathe." A cold sweat was breaking out on his face and his legs were weakening. "H-Harvey."

"Shit." He grabbed Mike's arm and helped him sit down. "Take it easy."

Mike could hear Harvey's voice but it sounded so far away. It echoed in his mind and that was the last thing he heard before succumbing to darkness.

Mike went limp in his grasp and Harvey swore loudly. He laid Mike down and felt his pulse. His heartbeat was erratic and his face was burning up. Fuck, he riled the kid up and nearly killed him. He needed to call Rachel.

When Mike regained consciousness, he felt like shit. He could hear a very angry female voice coming from somewhere and it was hurting his head.

"…hell were you even doing here? He's supposed to be resting and not get stressed out! You could've killed him!"

"Rachel, I apologize. It was a stupid thing to do." _A deeper voice; it sounded like Harvey._

_Rachel?_ Was she back from work already? "R-Rachel?" He moaned. He felt a presence come up near him and a hand touch his feverish forehead.

"Mike? Sweetie, can you hear me?"

His eyes fluttered open and a worried Rachel swam into view. "What happ'n'd?"

"You didn't take your pills today, did you Mike. You scared the hell out of me."

"S-Sorry," he smiled weakly and swallowed a couple pills that Rachel had in her hand before rolling his head towards the back of the couch, falling asleep once again.

Rachel sighed sadly before standing up to turn to Harvey. "You're lucky. He doesn't need the stress, Harvey. You need to leave and stop trying to talk to him. If he wants to talk to _you_ then he will, but leave him alone."

Harvey inhaled and nodded before leaving. The brunette went back over to Mike, placing a wet cloth on his forehead and bringing the blanket up to his shoulders. "Don't scare me like that again, Mike," Rachel whispered, stroking his hair. "I can't lose you."

* * *

Harvey was true to his words and stayed away from Mike for the rest of the week as much as he didn't want to. But after hurting the kid like that, he knew it was probably a good idea. However, today he knew Mike was going back to work and he was determined to fix this relationship. Now he knows how the kid felt before…and it was horrible. When he got to Mike's door he took a deep breath and knocked.

Mike groaned when he heard knocking and he was positive that was the taxi coming to get him. He was already running late, because Donna had stopped by to see if he wanted to ride with her. He declined and had shut the door in her face. He started buttoning up his shirt as he stumbled over. "Sorry, I'm coming. I'm-" But when he opened the door, his face fell. Of course it was Harvey. The guy wouldn't leave him alone.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to give you a ride seeing as you…can't ride your bike anymore." He looked at Mike sadly, the guilt still weighing down on him.

"Donna came by earlier," Mike said finishing getting ready while Harvey stayed in the doorway. "And you coming too isn't going to change anything."

"Mike, I want to help you."

"Harvey!" Mike shouted, snapping around and giving the older man a death glare. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you? I don't _want_ your help! Ever! And you should be happy since I'm never going to bother you for the light of day again! I can deal with this on my own and I have Rachel. She's the only one who gives a damn about me and stayed the entire time. So don't feel sorry for me, Harvey; don't try to act like you care, because you were doing perfectly fine with not doing it before when you hated my guts. You should be glad I'm out of your hair for good!"

"Can we talk about this?" Harvey said quietly.

Mike huffed in annoyance as he picked up his messenger bag and house keys. His voice was calmer now and Harvey knew the kid had just about enough. He had really broken this kid. No more was this the joking, smart-ass Mike he had come to know. "No, Harvey, we cannot talk; I'm through talking with you. That's all I was trying to do nearly a month ago and you shot me down again and again and again. You guys insulted me, called me weak and pathetic when I clearly didn't deserve it that bad." He went up to Harvey and stared at him angrily. "Well, get used to it, _Mr. Specter_, because it's happening to you now." He slammed the door shut and pushed past Harvey to go for the elevator.

Harvey was speechless. He couldn't believe Mike just said that…and calling him Mr. Specter in such a cold way made him shiver. But he had to admit the kid had balls. Biting the inside of his cheek, he went down the stairs hoping to catch up with Mike. But when he got outside, the kid was already gone. He muttered darkly and got in his own car to go to work.

For most of day, Mike worked in the library with Rachel so that she could keep an eye on him- though he didn't know that's what she was doing. When she had to leave to go help Louis, he decided to go back to his desk.

"Don't forget to take that pill, okay?" She smiled softly, kissing him on the lips.

"I know, I know. I'm not an old man."

Rachel giggled and rolled her eyes before gathering her stuff and leaving. Mike headed back to the associate farm and sagged in his chair after consuming a pill. He really didn't see the point of working here anymore. He wasn't even doing cases anymore, just proofing briefs. It was boring. And worst of all, no matter how many times he tried to avoid him, Harvey wouldn't stop trying to apologize. And he wanted to forgive him, but he just couldn't. His heart hurt too much and not just, because of the disease. He had an eidetic memory; how could he forget the words like weak and pathetic coming from Harvey's or disgusting and not cut out for this job from Donna? He sniffed and put his headphones in, just wanting to put it to the back of his mind…even if it was only for a little while. For an hour, he listened to music and did work, getting lost in the reading. And then someone interrupted him by tapping his shoulder. He sat up straight and turned to see Donna. Suppressing a groan, he pulled out one headphone and raised his eyebrow in a 'what do you want' look.

The redhead hesitated for a second before pulling a coffee cup from behind her back. "Um, welcome back…I brought you coffee. It's your favorite from the Ground Support café: a red eye with extra cream and sugar." She smiled and placed it on his desk, hoping for a _good_ reaction.

Mike stared at it for a moment and then sighed. Donna's stomach jumped when he looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes. Maybe this was it!

"Why?"

Or not. "Because I wanted to do something nice for you. Plus I care about-"

"Don't say that," he cut her off. "Don't you dare say that after everything that happened. You don't care about me; you just feel guilty."

Donna crossed her arms. "Yes Mike, I feel guilty. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. What we did, what _I _did and said to you, it was uncalled for…and cold and I never should've let it get this far. Rachel talked to me and told me why you did what you did. I just you to know that I forgive you; I'm sure Harvey will, too even though it was never your fault."

"Yeah, you're right it wasn't. But it's too late for apologies." Mike looked back down at his work and started highlighting again.

"I know it is," Donna continued. "And I promise we will spend the rest of our days making it up to you."

"I don't think you can ever make it up to me," he replied quietly.

"Mike, just hear us out-"

His head snapped up and gave her steely look in his normally sparkling blue eyes. "Oh just like you heard me out? Yeah, okay."

Donna stood there, her mouth open. She was shocked and saddened that they turned Mike into this. "Mike please…can you forgive us? Or give us a chance to earn your trust back, at least? I know things might not be the same, but we want to give it our best shot."

Mike looked at her blankly, the anger leaving his face. Just when she thought she had gotten through to him, he said the complete opposite of what she wanted.

"Thanks for the coffee," he said politely. Almost _too_ politely. "But no thanks; not allowed to have it anymore." He pushed it back towards Donna. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." With that, he put his headphones back in and gave all his attention to the papers on his desk.

Donna stood there in awe, tears in her eyes before taking the cup and slowly walking back to her desk. She threw the drink in the trash and looked at Harvey who was waiting for an answer. Donna shook her head sadly and he huffed; she turned around and gazed at the little ceramic cat that Mike had given her for a birthday present last year. She picked it up and let more tears fall. _What have we done?_

The next day, Harvey was determined to get Mike to talk to him. If Donna couldn't get through, then he was gonna have to try something different. He just couldn't stand it anymore, not talking to Mike…having the kid ignore him just sucked. He was going to wait until noon, but he could barely focus on his work and he kept looking up, hoping Mike would burst into the office, not knocking like usual, and forgive him. But he knew it wasn't that simple. Exhaling through his nose, he spun his chair around and stared out the window.

"He's going to the bathroom," Donna's voice suddenly spoke through the intercom. Harvey turned around and glanced at Donna before seeing Mike pass his office.

He watched the kid walk down the hall towards the bathroom and he knew that this was his chance…possibly his last. Getting up, he left his office, taking a deep breath.

"Good luck," Donna smiled sadly.

"Yeah…thanks." He headed down the hall and stepped into the bathroom to see the kid washing his hands. It was now or never. "Mike."

The associate glanced up and then scoffed, shaking his head with a humorless smile. "Wow, corner me in the bathroom. You've really stooped to a new low, Harvey. Even Louis has given up on trying to apologize."

"Yeah well, I'm not him and I don't give up easily."

"You should. It's over." Mike dried his hands before starting to leave. But before he could, Harvey stepped in his way. "Move."

"No. Mike I really want to talk to you. I now know how you felt those three weeks when I was treating you like shit and I feel unbelievably guilty."

Mike moved back, not saying anything.

"I can hardly sleep because the thought of losing you…and I know this was all my doing. I made a huge mistake and I hate not being able to fix this. _Please_ can we just talk?"

Mike raised a brow. He had never heard Harvey say please before let alone let out his feelings like this. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Okay."

"Okay…but lets do this somewhere less disgusting." The two grabbed their jackets and went outside and started down the sidewalk towards the park. Harvey cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I knew you wouldn't do something like betraying me…taking Jessica's side, but the thought of that happening again-"

"Why? Why Harvey?" Mike looked at his ex-boss. "If you knew I wouldn't do something like that then why did you treat me like shit? I would _never_ stab you in the back. Jessica had threatened to expose and send me to jail. She said if I had even thought about going to you I would be behind bars. I had to make a choice. I was scared…and I needed you…I needed my big brother. I just…I thought I could count on you."

"You can Mike. Listen, you're right. I should've listened to you. And you're like a brother or maybe even a son to me. I screwed up big time and I admit that; I don't care how long it takes, but if you'll forgive me, I'll do whatever I have to do to earn your trust back."

Mike grimaced when a dull pain shot up through his chest. "I need to sit."

The fact that Mike had a hard time walking without getting chest pains made Harvey feel more down in the dumps. They had reached the park and found a bench to sit on. When Mike relaxed, he took his bottle of pills and dry swallowed one. When he was done, he looked at the people walking around. "I don't know Harvey," he replied to the older man's words. The men sat in silence for a moment before Mike spoke again.

"It's funny how the tables have turned; _you_ trying to earn _my_ trust back." He clasped his hands together in front of him. "I just wish…we could go back to the old days, you know? When only you and Donna knew I was a fraud and the cases were easy…as they could be. When Louis tried to take me from you or when he used to kiss your ass to get things like Donna as his secretary."

Harvey snorted. "What do you mean used to?"

Mike chuckled a little and then looked over at Harvey. "If…If I come back to work with you-"

"Things will be different, Mike, for the better. I promise."

"I know it will be different. I don't think things could ever go back to the way they were before between us all. The stuff you and Donna said to me…I'll never be able to forget them. They really hurt. Part of me just thinks you wouldn't even be doing all of this if I didn't have this heart condition."

"Mike that's not true," Harvey shifted.

"Really? Harvey, if things are gonna go back to some type of normality, then don't lie to me."

The older man pursed his lips. "Fine. You're somewhat right. I feel horrible about what I did to you. I crossed the line and now we're both suffering the consequences. I knew deep down what I was doing was inhumane but I couldn't stop being a stubborn ass. And you're right; maybe…maybe if this didn't happen, if I hadn't dumped all that work on you and prevented you from getting your strep throat checked out, it would've taken me longer to accept your apology. But Mike, I really do care about you."

"Bullshit," Mike sneered.

"I'm not lying. You are and always will be a son or a brother to me and nothing changes that. Either one, I have to protect better. If I could switch hearts with you I'd do it in an instant. I was just giving you a really hard time and that was wrong. I'm really sorry, kid and if I have to get on my goddamn knees and beg you to give me another chance, then I will." _He wouldn't like it, but he would._

Mike put both his hands up in front of him and laughed. "Whoa, I didn't even become _that_ desperate." _But if _Harvey_ was that desperate then maybe he should listen._ "I don't want people thinking you're asking me to marry you."

"Good," Harvey smirked. "Cause I didn't buy a ring." _Mike was joking around. That was a good sign._

The blonde just shook his head with a small grin. "But…I'll give you guys a chance. Things won't be like they were, but we can try."

Harvey felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his chest. "Thank you, Mike." He clapped the younger man on the shoulder, squeezing it gently. "So…how are you holding up? With your heart and stuff?"

Mike sobered up and sniffed, scrutinizing the ground. "It sucks Harvey. Having to take these damn pills everyday just to keep me alive. My chest hurts sometimes, I can't have caffeine or even ride my bike anymore."

Harvey's chest twisted. He would always feel guilty for what he did no matter what. "I really am sorry, kid." He wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders and brought him into a one-arm hug. And that's when Mike let the dam break. He rested his head on Harvey's shoulder and cried for a good five minutes. All the emotions he's had ever since he was fired spilled out and it felt good to finally release it. After a while, the sobs stopped but Harvey didn't let go and they just sat there quietly.

"Hey, are you allowed to drink beer or wine?" Harvey questioned.

Mike sat up straight and wiped his eyes. "A little, why?"

"Lets go get a steak dinner, my treat, including the alcohol."

"Okay." The blonde smirked. "Since it's on your dime."

Harvey rolled his eyes and they got up, heading back to the firm so he could get his wallet. When they got to the office, Donna saw the smile on Harvey's face and she knew that things had finally worked out. She got up and brought Mike into a gentle embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Mike."

"It's alright. I forgive you."

They pulled away and Donna wiped her eyes. "And I'll do anything to earn that."

"Ready junior?" Harvey said, coming back out of the room.

"Yeah."

The two walked out and Donna could finally breathe. Harvey glanced at Mike when they got into the town car and smiled, Mike doing the same. Things were definitely going to be a little shaky between them for a while, but Harvey seemed sincere with his apology and he hoped that things would really change for the good. He had really wanted to be by Harvey's side again, but he had been hurting too much to give in easily.

"I'm glad you're okay, Robin," Harvey said, nudging the kid with his shoulder.

Mike grinned. "Thanks, Batman. I'm glad too."

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Wow, Harvey and Donna were so mean! Poor Mike. Hope I got stuff correct on the rheumatic fever. Stay tuned for more! PROMPTS + REVIEWS!**_

_**Here are the prompt requesters so far:**_

_**Lea55ndra**_

_**Guest (1)**_

_**Magicalpoodles**_

_**Titania2811**_

_**Mintiess**_

_**Far Away In Wonderland**_

_**Guest (2)**_

_**Logan96**_

_**Jeskiran**_

_**NJKO**_

_**Charlie**_

_**Guest (3)**_

_**SPN4eva556**_

_**Whythankyou**_

_**Guest (4)**_

_**Gotyour6**_

_**Simsy**_

_**Guest (5)**_

_**Guest (6)**_

_**Happylucky**_

**A/n: Already have 22 prompts! 78 more!**


	3. Natural Disaster

**Natural Disaster**

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Already have nearly 40 reviews for just two chapters! And the prompts are so awesome; I can't wait to write them all! I've gotten twelve more prompts since my last update. 63 more! Alright, back to the story; enjoy!**

_**Prompt for: AdrianaSnapeHouse**_

* * *

"Why do _I_ have to go Harvey? I hate the guy."

"Because the job is the job, Mike," Harvey said in exasperation, not even looking up from his laptop. "Jonathan Van Sickle, is our client so you're going to deal with it."

"Deal with it? The guy's an arrogant prick! He makes a living off collecting insurance from his workers who "died." Don't you think that's a little off?"

"I don't care what you think or what he does. He's has a multi-million dollar company and he's investing a shit ton of it into Pearson Hardman."

"Then why don't you just go alone?" Mike groaned, sinking back into the couch and crossing his arms. He really didn't like this guy.

"I'm not explaining myself again, Mike. Unless you want to quit then you won't have to see him _or_ me again."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Fine. When are we going?"

"In two hours. So get the papers ready and make sure they're all proofed and rock solid. Now shoo, I have work to finish."

Mike groaned like a five year old with a temper tantrum while pushing himself off the couch and storming out of the room. Harvey just scoffed, shaking his head. Sometimes he really felt like he hired a teenager. Truth was, he didn't much care for Van Sickle, either but like he told Mike, the job was the job and this guy was giving him a lot of money. They couldn't screw this up or Jessica would be pissed. He wiped a hand down his face and prayed Mike wouldn't act up when they were at the meeting.

When they got into the car, Mike was quiet the entire ride…which was pretty much heaven for Harvey, but he knew the kid was having a hard time defending an asshole.

"Tell you what, you sit through this meeting and get this guy to invest in us while holding your tongue, I'll buy you pizza."

Mike seemed to perk up at this. He glanced at Harvey with his brow raised. "With stuffed crust?"

Harvey smirked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

The blonde grinned and sat up straight. "Awesome."

Harvey just shook his head. Yep, a teenager. After pulling up to the building, which seemed a bit old, the two got out and met with Van Sickle, shaking hands. While following the CEO, Harvey gave Mike a look telling him to hold it together. The associate just scoffed as they went inside, heading up to the conference room. The place was huge; old but beautiful and Mike would've been impressed, but knowing where the money for it probably came from made him angry.

"Alright, Mr. Specter. I'm being sued by a bunch of families claiming I stole their insurance."

Mike ground his teeth, trying to hold back his comment. _ That's because you did you bastard._ He caught Harvey glaring at him and he relaxed his jaw.

"But I didn't. If you can help me with this, then you'll get my business."

"Jonathan, you will be amazed at what my associate and I can do for you," Harvey grinned. "Right Mike?"

The blonde nodded, forcing a smile and was about to say something when the building shook vigorously.

"What was that?" Harvey said as they all stood up.

"No idea. The foundation is stable," Van Sickle replied.

"Earthquake!" Someone from outside the room shouted. "Get out, the building is collapsing!"

Harvey and Mike shared a worried look before they rushed out of the room and back downstairs. Jonathan was lagging behind and suddenly he tripped and got caught under falling debris.

"Help! Please!"

Mike stopped and huffed in frustration before telling Harvey he was going back.

"Mike no!" The older man shouted as the building shook again, more pieces of the building falling around them. They needed to get out now. "Mike!" _Idiot._

The blonde ran over and grabbed Jonathan's arm, tugging him out.

"Hurry!"

"I'm…trying," Mike grunted.

Harvey stood impatiently, debating on whether he should keep on going and _pray_ that Mike and Jonathan caught up, or just wait and risk getting himself killed in the process. As he was arguing with himself, he suddenly saw a pillar tremble and then start its slow descent to the floor…to Mike.

"Shit." The kid had no idea what was going to happen. Without giving it a second thought, Harvey started running back towards Mike and shouting at him to move. Jonathan was most likely going to die, but he wasn't going to let that happen to the man he considered a little brother.

"Mike! Move!" But his associate couldn't hear him over the rumbling of the collapsing building. "Mike!"

The blonde tried to pull Jonathan, but he was too heavy and then add the weight of the debris and it made it ten times harder. This guy was going to get him ki- he suddenly felt himself being propelled forward before hearing a large crash. He lost his balance and fell hard to the ground, smashing his head on the floor. He could barely keep his eyes open as he saw a familiar looking man in a suit laying not that far away from him. He couldn't even manage to get out a whisper before he succumbed to the pain and darkness.

~+SUITS+~

"Mike."

Someone was calling his name, but he didn't know who. His head was fucking killing him and his whole body ached.

"Mike…wake up."

He moaned, coughing when he inhaled dust. He wanted to sleep…he wanted to get rid of this headache.

"Jesus Christ, kid. You're lucky I'm…I'm pinned down or I'd come…o-over there and slap you…silly."

Pinned down? Who was pinned down? It sounded a lot like Harvey. Swallowing thickly, he pried his eyelids open and looked around blearily. Wherever he was it looked like a tornado went through it. Cement and plaster was everywhere and it was dark and musty.

"Mike, come on kid…talk to me here."

He rolled his head to the left and blinked a few times until someone came into view. "H-Harvey?"

"Finally. I was beginning to think I pushed you too hard."

"Y-You pushed m-me? Why?" He groaned again when the pounding in his head intensified.

"Because of…t-this," Harvey replied in a strained voice. And when Mike opened his eyes wider, he saw the pillar lying across Harvey's stomach and that scared the hell out of him. He sat up quickly, ignoring the dizziness that overcame him and crawled over.

"Harvey…oh shit. Are you okay?"

"What does it look like, genius?"

"Right, sorry." His hands started shaking and he looked Harvey up and down, trying to figure out what to do. "Can you move?"

"No," Harvey hissed in pain when he tried. "See if you can lift it off me."

Taking a shuddering breath, Mike nodded and dug his hands underneath the post. But with his head getting ready to explode and his body aching, he couldn't. He let out a frustrated cry when the thing didn't even budge. He was just too fucking weak…like always.

"I'm s-sorry Harvey…I can't." He let a few tears run down his face and when he went to go wipe them, he saw red on his fingers. Blood. And it wasn't his, he was sure. Frowning, he looked down to see small puddle of blood underneath Harvey and on the front of his shirt.

"Harvey you're bleeding. God, this is my fault."

"Mike, seriously. Calm the hell down. Panicking is not going to get us anywhere."

"But you're bleeding!"

"I know, I think I'd be able to feel it. But you need to take a deep breath and stop freaking out."

Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay…okay." His eyes reopened and he scanned the area. There seemed to be no way out. He swore he could hear muffled sirens in the distance, but that could just be from the ringing in his ear. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"No clue," the older lawyer said tiredly. He didn't no how long he had been unconscious for or for how long he'd been bleeding out, but if he was already getting sleepy, he knew it wasn't a good thing. He glanced up at Mike and saw that blood was running down the side of his face.

"Mike, are you…are you okay? Your head is bleeding."

The blonde frowned and put two fingers to the tender spot on his head and when he took them away there was, indeed, blood. "Oh." He hurt a lot right now, but he couldn't tell Harvey. Not when the man was worse than he was. "Yeah, I'm fine."

But Harvey could see right past his lies. "Bullshit."

"Fine. My head hurts, but it's nothing."

Harvey pursed his lips; he knew Mike was hurt more than he was letting on, but he could barely focus past the pain to argue with the kid.

"This is all my fault. It shouldn't be you under there. I should've just kept going. Maybe if I would've been faster or just left Jonathan there then we wouldn't be here right now."

"Mike, stop beating yourself up about it. It was my decision to save you. I wasn't going to let you die."

"But now you're gonna die! Do you think that's gonna make me feel better? I'm gonna feel guilty for the rest of my fucking life!" Mike ran a hand through his hair and shook his head while sitting down, legs crossed. "Why did you do it, Harvey? I thought you didn't care about me?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Mike, I say that just to keep up appearances, but…I _do _care about y-you. We've been working together for nearly two years now and…if you tell Donna about this, I'll kill you, but you remind me a lot of my little brother. You're like one to me. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect you even though you think I'm a heartless bastard."

Mike was surprised. Harvey must really be dying if he was say all this stuff to him. Which only made him more worried. But he decided to keep talking since it was probably the only way for Harvey to stay alive. "Really? Wow, the blood loss must really be getting to your head if you're admitting all this stuff to me. Or you're an imposter," he smirked.

Harvey chuckled and shook his head. It was going to be a while before they got out and just he hoped he could stay awake that long. At least a half an hour passed before either one of them spoke.

"No one is coming for us, are they," Mike said in a quiet voice.

"Don't think that kid. I'm sure it's just difficult to get in here," Harvey replied wearily. He really wanted to sleep, but he couldn't leave Mike alone.

Mike tried not to think about Harvey dying, but it was hard when he could clearly see that the man was fading…fast. He couldn't think straight on account of his concussion- because that's what it probably was- and the fact that he _knew _this was all his fault, no matter what Harvey said. What the hell was he supposed to do? _Talk. Keep him talking. It's the only way._ Mike sighed and looked over at his boss who seemed to have started shivering and his face getting paler. Without hesitation, he took off his suit jacket and draped it over the man. Harvey gave him a look but didn't say anything.

"What?" Mike questioned.

"My suit is already ruined beyond repair and now you want to ruin yours? With my blood?"

Mike shrugged. "It's a cheap one. I stopped with the three piece ones, because you said I looked horrible in them."

"Okay, Robin, that was because the one you wore was mine since you stupidly road your bike in the rain and got it covered in shit. It was obviously too big for you."

"Well, Robin shouldn't wear Batman's clothes; I asked if we could stop by my place before the meeting. But what did you say? I had to suck it up and look like a seven year old in their dad's suit."

Harvey chuckled but the movements jarred his injury and he grunted in pain, sweat coating his face. He broke out into a coughing fit and blood splattering onto his lips.

"Harvey!" Mike placed a hand on the guy's shoulder.

The coughing went on for a couple more minutes before Harvey finally stopped and caught his breath.

"Harvey, are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm f-fine," he gasped, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that Captain Kirk."

Harvey raised a brow. "Oh so now we're talking Star Trek, Spock? Why don't be useful and beam us out of here?"

Mike rolled his eyes as he started to stand up but a wave of dizziness hit him and he blacked out instantly.

"Mike?" Harvey said worriedly when the kid collapsed onto the ground. "Mike!" He tried to push the pillar off of him so he could get to his kid brother, but the agony spiked and he cried out. "M-Mike, come on buddy answer me." The kid was extremely pale, now that he looked at him, his lip was cut and there was blood on his neck. He really wanted to know how bad the kid was hurt. "Dammit. Mike!"

Another half hour passed by and Harvey was trying his best not to pass out while continuing to get Mike to regain consciousness. He wouldn't tell Mike this, but deep down he knew he could probably die today. He suddenly heard a small whimper and he rolled his head to see his associate stirring.

"Mike."

His head was killing him and he could taste blood on his lips. Brow furrowing, he blinked his eyes open. His stomach began to do flips and before he knew it he was on his hands and knees, puking his guts out. He heard someone's voice not that far away and when he finished throwing up, he wiped his mouth.

"Mike…you alright?"

The blonde looked up to see Harvey still restrained underneath the pillar. He seemed to look a lot worse than he had earlier; his face was void of all color, his eyes had dark circles underneath them and his breathing was ragged.

"Mmm, Harvey?"

"Jesus Christ, you scared the hell out of me."

"That mean you care?" Mike smirked weakly.

"Shuddup. So you're ob-obviously _not_ okay. You l-lied to me."

"Harvey-"

"Mike, you passed out. I don't call that okay."

The blonde shook his head and this time _slowly_ got onto his feet, looking around for a way out. But there was nothing. "Help! Can anybody hear us?!"

Silence.

"Hey!"

"Mike, stop yelling," Harvey said tiredly, his eyes drooping close. Mike noticed this and went back over to the older man, shaking his shoulder. "No, don't fall asleep. Please don't die on me, Harvey."

"Mike-"

"Don't. You're not going to die." But he might. He looked like crap. The blood was pooling more and Mike knew the man didn't have much time.

"No, I wanna tell you something."

Mike sat down next to Harvey, swallowing nervously. They really needed help.

"I'm pr-proud of you, kid. You've really shown…what a good l-lawyer you c-can be…even if you aren't one," he chuckled. "And I know…one day you'll replace me as…the best closer in N-New York."

Mike's heart thudded against his chest. What was Harvey talking about? "What do you m-mean 'replaced' Harvey?"

"I'd never thought I would admit it but…the relationship between us…you're like my younger brother. Sometimes…like a son. I should've…t-taken you to a Yankee's game. Would've been fun, huh?"

A few tears ran down Mike's cheeks as he listened to the Great Harvey Specter talk like this. He was talking like it was the end for him. "Harvey please…don't give up." He felt so sick and his just wanted to pass out, but Harvey was about to die and he couldn't let that happen.

"Harvey…thank you for everything. You saved me too many times to count; sometimes I don't even deserve it. You pulled me out of the gutter. You saved me from drugs, from Trevor, from this goddamn earthquake…from myself." He took a deep breath. "You know…I was expecting to be friends with you until we retire from age…I still need you, Harvey. You're the only family I have left…I mean I still have Grammy, but I know…I know that won't last long."

Harvey opened his eyes and looked over at Mike sadly before anger overcame him. He was fucking Harvey Specter and he doesn't get screwed over; not by a building, not by his opponents and he sure as hell wasn't going to die on Mike. He didn't want the kid to feel guilty for this. Blinking his eyes open and trying to focus his vision, he rolled his head around to scan the area.

"Mike," he grunted. "You have to…find a way out of here. Get help o-or something."

The blonde frowned. "No, I can't l-leave you." For two reasons: he knew the next time he got up, he would pass out again and also he couldn't leave Harvey alone and wounded.

"Mike, you have to."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Wow, you're a stubborn dumbass. When I get out of here I'm gonna smack you upside the head."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll forget that," Mike smirked.

"Trust me, I won't."

They stayed silent for a moment before Mike looked at Harvey again. "If we ever get out of this alive…I'll start wearing three piece suits. Ones that fit me, anyways."

Harvey chuckled weakly as he started to close his eyes. He didn't want to die on Mike but he was so goddamn tired. He needed to sleep. Just for a little bit.

"Harvey? Please don't fall asleep."

"M'not. Just…get help."

All of a sudden, Mike heard voices and some rubble from the back wall start to fall away.

"Anyone in there?!"

"Here!" Mike laughed in relief. "We're here!" He glanced at Harvey and saw that the man's eyes were closed. He had surrendered to the blood loss. "Just stay alive, Harvey. Donna won't be happy with you if you died."

A bright light shone in Mike's eyes and he knew they were going to be okay…he _hoped_ so anyways.

**Four Days Later**

Mike watched as Harvey slept…well, he was more unconscious than actually sleeping. The man had been in shitty shape when the paramedics got them out of the building. A metal rod had lodged itself into Harvey's side, which caused the massive amount of blood loss. They had to remove his spleen and transfuse his three pints of blood. He also obtained a concussion, broken hip and five broken ribs. All in all, he was pretty lucky but he was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain when he woke up. Mike, on the other hand, insisted he was fine as much as Donna told him he needed to get checked out. He said he just had a concussion and a few cuts and bruises. He was going to be sore, too. Jonathan, however, hadn't been so lucky. He didn't make it out alive.

"Mike, sweetie, you need to rest," Donna said looking at the young man as he sat next to an unconscious Harvey. "You've been through hell and you haven't eaten so much as a piece of toast. Harvey will be okay."

Mike wiped a hand down his face. "Donna, I'm fine." But he wasn't. Despite the meds the doctors gave him the first day he was here, his head still hurt to the point where sometimes he couldn't see straight. He would throw-up occasionally- when no one was around- and he was so tired. But he just chalked it up to not relaxing ever since the earthquake.

"Well you need to drink water or something. I'll be right back."

"Yeah." The blonde leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Come on, Harvey. What are you doing?" He rested his aching head on his hand and closed his eyes for, what seemed like, a couple seconds.

"Jesus," he heard a voice croak. "You look like shit."

Mike snapped open his eyes with a gasp and he looked up to see Harvey staring at him with dull brown eyes.

He smirked. "I should say the same for you."

Harvey rolled his eyes and looked around the room. "What day is it?"

"Thursday. It's been four days since we came in," Mike replied.

The older man scanned Mike and frowned. "Have you slept at all?"

"Yeah, I got a few hours."

"Well, that's crap seeing as you looked like death warmed over."

Mike glared at him. "Well, what do you expect? I feel fucking guilty as hell for letting you get hurt for me. I-I thought you were going to die!"

"It wasn't your fault, Mike," Harvey said jadedly.

"Yes it was!" He shot up from the chair, which was a really bad idea. Vertigo hit him like a train and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Mike crumpled to the floor and Harvey sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"Mike! Shit." The kid was having a seizure. His body was twitching violently on the cold tile floor and blood was dripping out of his ear. "Help! I need somebody in here!" He rasped, frantically pressing the call button. A flurry of nurses rushed in and immediately saw Mike on the floor. One of the nurses shouted for a gurney and it was quickly wheeled in. Only seconds passed before Mike was pushed out of the room to god knows where. Donna rushed in, a water bottle in her hand and her face pale.

"What the hell just happened? What's wrong with Mike?"

"No idea," Harvey replied, laying back into the pillows. What _did_ just happen?

~+SUITS+~

It turned out that Mike had severe hemorrhaging in his brain and it had swelled up. He had stopped breathing while in surgery and they had to perform CPR. They almost couldn't get him back.

"Is he going to be okay?" Harvey asked.

"We're not sure," Mike's doctor replied. "I can tell you, however, it wouldn't have been this bad had Michael let us check him over more. He insisted that he was fine and didn't need any treatment. It is possible that when he wakes up he'll have some memory loss, but we won't know the damages until he regains consciousness."

Harvey scoffed. That kid was an idiot. "Can I see him?"

"Mr. Specter, you aren't exactly-"

"I don't care. I want to see him," he snapped. The pain was making him more irritable than normal.

"Harvey," Donna warned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell you what, I can move his bed in here so you don't have to go anywhere."

"Thank you," Donna said before the doctor left the room. "Be nice."

"Whatever." This was his fault; Mike must've really hit his head hard when he pushed him out of the way of the falling column. Now he might not even wake up because of the bleed in is brain.

Much to the Harvey's doctor's discretion, the older man demanded that he sit next to his associate. Not that he cared, just so he could get him to wake up.

"Stop lying to yourself," Donna smirked as the nurse helped Harvey into a wheelchair and then rolled him to Mike's bedside.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey replied as he stared at his associate. He looked worse than he had in the building. His face was a pasty white with a sheen of sweat on his forehead. A thick bandage was wrapped multiple times around the kid's head making it seem like he had a big white hat on. Dark circles underlined his eyes and his breathing was far from normal. They had him on the ventilator to help aid with the bleeding, but the doctor promised it would only be for a day.

"I'm talking about you putting up your tough front. Admit it, you care about him."

Harvey sighed. It was true, but what happened in that building _stayed_ in that building. "I don't know what you're talking about," he forced a smile at her.

The red head snorted. "Okay, Harvey. Whatever you say. I'll be in the cafeteria if you need anything."

Harvey grunted, not taking his eyes off of Mike. He ran a hand over his face and sighed deeply. "Only you, Mike, huh? I don't know if you can hear me, but…everything I said back in that building…it was true. I'm proud of what you've become. And you kept me fighting in there, so now it's your turn." He rested his hand on top of Mike's and squeezed it gently. "Don't give up now. I promise when we're both better I'll take you to a Yankee's game." He watched the kid breathe in and out, the nasal cannula feeding him oxygen. "You better be okay, Mike. I already feel guilty for this…and you have to wake me up and tell me not to be." But he knew it would be a long shot for Mike to wake up right now. Suddenly, he felt a small twitch in his palm and his brow raised in surprised.

"Mike?" The kid's hand weakly squeezed Harvey's before relaxing once more. Harvey looked up at the monitors seeing as they were all normal and then back at his associate. "Mike, can you hear me?"

A small noise passed by Mike's pale lips but that was all that happened before he settled again.

"Mike." Nothing. Harvey shook his head in frustration. "Why do you put me through these things, kid? I'm going to get gray hairs before I'm fifty, because of you." He exhaled and wiped his mouth. "Everything is gonna be okay, Mike. You just have to wake up. I can't have my right-hand man sleeping on the job."

"Mr. Specter," a nurse spoke from the door. "It's time for your medications."

He grumbled and looked back at Mike warily. He was exhausted and Mike wasn't waking up yet, so he guessed he should just cooperate with the staff for the time being. He rolled back over to his bed and let the woman help him in. She hooked him up to the I.V's and administered some antibiotics into the tube. Within seconds, he began to grow drowsy and his body felt heavy. Rolling his head to face Mike, the associate was the last thing he saw before falling asleep.

* * *

Harvey was sitting by Mike's bed the next morning, reading a case file that he persuaded Donna to bring over. But he was barely focusing on it, frequently looking up to see if Mike had regained consciousness yet. The tube had been removed, however that did nothing to wake him up. Another hour went by and he was getting impatient. He glanced at Mike's emotionless, pale face again and then back down at the papers. This kid was being a real pain in the ass.

"Don't you think that I forgot I said I'd smack you on the head when I got out," Harvey muttered out loud.

"W-Why would…you h-hit me?"

Harvey's eyes widened and he put down the folder to see Mike's blue, glassy eyes. He looked like hell, but at least he was awake…at least he was still alive. He inwardly sighed in relief and gave the kid a smirk. "For being such a dumbass."

Mike frowned. "What did…did I do?" Why did his head hurt so much? Why did his whole body hurt? He looked around without moving his head and realized he was in a hospital. "Why m'I…in a h'spital?" Mike slurred and his eyes having a hard time staying open.

Harvey's heart nearly stopped. "You…you don't remember?" He leaned over and pressed the call button. Mike not remembering anything was a bad sign.

"No," Mike replied.

"Do you remember me at least?"

The blonde looked at him for a minute and then shook his head. "No…I don't."

"Shit." Harvey looked at the door nervously. This was really-

"I'm just kidding…f'course I remember you," Mike laughed, shifting a little to get comfortable.

Harvey's jaw went slack before he glared at his associate. "You think that's funny, wise guy? I could fire you for that." But he had no heat behind the words and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards in relief.

Mike chuckled softly. "Sorry. I couldn't miss the opportunity…but I really don't remember what happened."

Harvey looked at Mike suspiciously and saw that he wasn't joking this time. As he opened his mouth he saw Mike's doctor come in.

"Mr. Ross, welcome back. You gave us quite a scare."

Mike swallowed and glanced at Harvey. A few nurses came in and started unlocking the wheels on the bed.

"Where are you taking him?" The lawyer asked.

"Just a few tests," the doctor replied. "I'll have to see if there was any damage."

When Mike's bed disappeared Harvey spoke again. "Um, actually…he doesn't remember what happened to him. Is that normal?"

"Unfortunately, it is. Michael is most likely suffering from temporally retrograde amnesia where any memory before or close to the incident is wiped away. However, I can't tell you how much he lost, but I assure you it's nothing severe."

Harvey bit his lip but nodded.

"We'll have him back within half an hour. In the meantime, I suggest you relax. I'm sure your ribs aren't feeling so good right now."

Harvey rolled his eyes when the doctor turned his back, but he would be lying if he said that wasn't true. He went back over to his bed and got himself in, lying down carefully. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Harvey didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he opened his eyes. The ache in his body somehow felt worse than before. _Maybe cause you're not doped up on drugs._ He sighed and rolled his head towards Mike's bed and saw that he had been brought back…and Donna was sitting next to him.

"Donna?"

The secretary turned her head and smiled. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Shitty," he groaned, trying to sit up.

"How's Mike?"

"He's sleeping. He got back from his tests ten minutes ago."

"And?"

"He's fine. No damage; he's lucky, it could've been a lot worse."

"It usually is with Mike," Harvey snorted and winced when his ribs acted up again.

"Harvey, lie down. You're delaying your recovery from getting up all the time."

"I want to sit next to him," he replied.

"Why? He's fine."

He hesitated. "Because…he never left my side in that building. I was bleeding out…dying. He probably could've found a way out or something, but he refused to leave my side."

"Guess you can't preach to him about loyalty anymore," Donna said, crossing her arms.

Harvey ignored the comment. "Would you just help me get in this damn chair?"

Donna smiled sadly. She didn't need to rub it in Harvey's face that he cared about Mike. He clearly did; there was no denying it. She got up and went over to Harvey's side of the room, assisting him until he got into the chair and rolled over to Mike's bedside once more. Donna left without another word, only a smile on her face. Harvey could seem like the cruelest guy on earth sometimes, but he really was a big softie…especially when it came to Mike.

Harvey looked at his associate quietly. He seemed to be regaining the color in his face and his breathing was growing stronger. The bandage was no longer wrapped around his head, only replaced with a small patch on the place where they had to drill and stick a tube in to drain the fluid and bring down the swelling. It made him sick just thinking about it.

Mike's forehead suddenly creased and he inhaled sharply. His eyes fluttered open and Harvey was pleased to see they were no longer glazed over. He let Mike wake up and then the kid's head rolled on the pillow to face him.

"Hey," Mike said sleepily.

Harvey smirked. "Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Sore…tired."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Kinda…the doctor told me…there was an earthquake and we were trapped in a building." He then noticed Harvey was in a hospital gown and sitting in a wheelchair. "What happened to you?"

"You and I went to go see a client in the building that collapsed. You were trying to help our client from under something and a pillar was about to fall on you. I pushed you out of the way."

"You saved me? And…how bad is it?" He glanced at the wheelchair and Harvey got the hint.

"I'm fine. I just lost a lot of blood, my spleen was removed and my hip cracked. I was just lucky it wasn't one of the beams that were holding the building up. Those were much heavier."

"You call that fine?" Mike snorted.

"You got a bleed in your brain, genius, I think that's a bit worse than me."

The blonde rolled his eyes but smiled. "Thank you, Harvey. Really."

"Don't mention it, junior. But you _will_ be buying me a new suit."

"What? Why?"

"Not only did I sacrifice myself for you, but my best three piece as well."

"And you think I have enough money for that?" Mike scoffed. "It probably cost more than I would pay for rent in a year. No thank you, Mr. Millionaire, I think you can manage."

"May I remind you that you're still due for a slap on the head?"

"You wouldn't hit a cripple, Harvey. You don't have it in you."

"Oh, I'm not gonna do it today. It'll be when you're better…and you'll never see it coming."

"Great."

Harvey snickered. "But really Mike…I'm glad you're okay. When we were in that building, I thought I was going to die, but you didn't let me. And I'm glad. You saved my life, too."

Mike stayed quiet and Harvey continued.

"Also, I regretted not ever bringing you to a Yankee's game…and I promised that I would when we got out of here. And I'm a man of my words."

Mike's eyes widened. He had never been to a baseball game in his entire life. "Are you serious?"

"Does look like I'm kidding?"

A grin broke out on Mike's face. "Sweet."

Harvey rolled back to his bed and slipped in. "Get some rest, kid. We got a long way to recovery." He sunk into the pillows with a sigh.

"Thanks Harvey." And then Mike fell into a drug-induced sleep.

Harvey smirked. "You're welcome little brother." He would do anything to protect Mike even if it meant sacrificing himself in the processes; if that what it took, he'd do it. Whether it be from Louis or a bullet, he would do it. Mike was family and nothing got in the way of that.

* * *

**FIN**

**PROMPTS &amp; REVIEWS!**

**Next up is: **_**Lea55ndra**_

_**Guest (1)**_

_**Magicalpoodles**_

_**Titania2811**_

_**Mintiess**_

_**Far Away In Wonderland**_

_**Guest (2)**_

_**Logan96**_

_**Jeskiran**_

_**NJKO**_

_**Charlie**_

_**Guest (3)**_

_**SPN4eva556**_

_**Whythankyou**_

_**Guest (4)**_

_**Gotyour6**_

_**Simsy**_

_**Guest (5)**_

_**Guest (6)**_

_**Happylucky**_

**Added Prompts since the last chapter:**

_**AdrianaSnapeHouse**_

_**Far Away In Wonderland**_

_**Melly**_

_**Anya**_

_**Guest (7)**_

_**Guest (8)**_

_**Mary**_

_**Lea55ndra**_

_**Lorna**_

_**Supersherlocked1529**_

_**Guest (9)**_

_**Kellie**_

_**DauntlessShadowHunterZ**_

_**Feelingsplosion**_

_**Guest (10)**_

**Wow 15 more added! Amazing! 63 More prompts needed!**


	4. Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day**

_**Prompt for: Lea55ndra**_

**I'm sorry for the long wait; my computer crashed and I had to wait until I got a new computer to write again. But I hope you enjoy this prompt!**

* * *

"Mike, I have some files that need to be proofed or you're fired," Louis snapped in his nasally voice.

Mike looked up from his work and groaned. It wasn't "some" it was a huge pile that nearly towering over him. "You can't pull that one on me anymore, Louis."

"Oh, because you think I don't have say? I'll just go and tell Jessica and _she'll _fire your ass."

Mike sighed. He didn't want to drag Jessica into this, because then he would be dragging _Harvey_ into this and that is something he didn't need. The man, as said by Donna, was not in a good mood today and he really didn't want to get on his bad side. "Fine."

"That's what I thought," sneered Louis. Get it done by eight."

Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but he had Harvey's shit to do also plus it had been hard to focus since his grandmother's passing. "But that's in three hours."

"How is that my problem?" And with that, he left with a chuckle.

Mike scoffed in frustration as he began to work on Louis' stuff…until he got a call from Jessica. Not good. He nervously walked down the hall and into her office; maybe she was sick of him and didn't want to keep his secret anymore and decided to fire him. Harvey wouldn't let that happen right?

"Mike," Jessica said when he stepped in. "You don't have to sit this won't take long."

Mike gulped. Yep it was happening.

"I know Harvey covered for your screw-up, but now it's costing the firm billions of dollars."

Mike opened his mouth but she cut him off. "And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about, because I know you do. Harvey has let a lot of shit from you slide. _I've_ let a lot of things go, but this is something I will not stand for. You are really screwing up, Mike and I've let the fraud situation go, because if Harvey had not threatened to quit then you'd be long gone. However, if anything like this happens again your ass will be kicked to the curb, understand?"

Mike nodded jerkily, his heart beating violently against his chest. "Y-Yes."

"Good. We're done." She went back to her desk and Mike took this as his cue to leave. It had been close; he didn't know what he would do if he got fired. This was the only place he had a family and if he lost that…he would be alone. Grammy was gone, and so was Trevor and Jenny. His life would have no meaning. He wiped the oncoming tears from his eyes and went back to his desk to finish the rest of Louis work. Today was really starting out to be a shitty day. Could it get any worse?

* * *

Apparently it could, because by the time he finished Louis things, he was fifteen minutes late and when he went back to work on Harvey's task, the man wanted to see what he had. Fuck, he was so screwed, he was barely even halfway done. Running a hand through his already messed up hair, he gathered what he had, tried to make himself presentable and then walked towards Harvey's office, praying he would accept this and let him finish tomorrow.

"You okay, Mike?" Donna asked as he passed her desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But he wasn't. He barely got any sleep, spending most of his nights here or when he was at home, he would be plagued with nightmares. He hasn't really eaten much more than a granola bar and his hand was starting to cramp with all the writing and highlighting he'd been doing. But he couldn't let Harvey down.

Donna was about to say something, but he quickly entered the office before she could.

"Nice of you to finally make it," Harvey said, not lifting his head up from his laptop.

"S-Sorry I-"

"Shut up. Do you have what I need?"

"W-Well-"

"Jesus, why am I not surprised to hear that tone in your voice," he growled, standing up.

"Louis gave me a shit ton of stuff to do and-"

Harvey was having a really bad day otherwise he wouldn't be blowing up at the kid like this. "I don't give a shit about Louis gave you. You work for me, Mike, I've told you time and time again, why the hell can't you get that through your thick skull!?"

"H-Harvey I'm sorry I-"

"You're sorry? I highly doubt that since it's probably the hundredth time I've heard that from you since we met. You're a screw-up and I'm always left to pick up the pieces. Like the other day and now I have Jessica on my ass about losing a billion dollar company!"

He couldn't contain his anger…his hurt. "Well, then maybe we never should've met!"

"You're right, Mike! I wish we never had met. Life here would be so much easier without you. The firm wouldn't be under fire like this, Donna, Jessica, and I wouldn't be risking our lives and careers to save your ass and everything would be completely fucking normal!"

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harvey and Donna was the only family he had left and now this? His chin trembling and his chest heaved, trying to hold in the tears.

"H-Harvey-"

"You're really starting to make me regret hiring you Mike…you make me sick. Without me, you're nothing but shit. There are absolutely no words that can express the hatred I feel boiling in my stomach every time I look at you now. Your face resembles a sad, lonely _freak_ that can't get your shit together no matter how many chances I give you. It's fucking unbelievable. I honestly would be better off without you!"

It felt like a punch to the gut and all the oxygen left his lungs. Tears burned his eyes and he knew that this whole fantasy life of his was over. He couldn't deal with it.

"You know what? Fine. I'm done. I can't take this anymore." Mike snapped as he took out his I.D and threw it on the table. He was pissed and hurt at the same time. He couldn't believe Harvey would say something like that to him. "Louis I get and maybe Jessica, but you? I thought we were family." With that, he stormed out of the room leaving Harvey just standing there in shock. He didn't expect the _kid _to blow up like that.

Donna came into the office, an evil glare on her face. Harvey sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. What has he done?

"How the _hell_ could you say that to him? You know his head is in a bad place right now and you go and do that? You are the only family he has is you and now…he probably thinks he's all alone."

"Donna-"

"No." She said through clenched teeth. "Go fix it. Now."

Harvey rolled his eyes but sighed. She was right; he had been way out of line. The second those words came out of his mouth he regretted it, but he just couldn't stop no matter how many times he mentally slapped himself. "Fine." He grabbed his suit jacket and rushed downstairs, hoping to catch Mike before he biked home. Unfortunately, when he got outside the contraption was already gone and he prayed that Mike was at least focused enough to not get hit by a car. He hailed a taxi and ten minutes later found him standing outside the kid's door.

"Mike!" He shouted as he knocked loudly on the door.

Silence.

"Mike, come on, open the door!"

Still nothing. Tightening his lips, he let himself in. "Mike?" He walked further into the room and what he saw and heard pulled at his heart-strings. Mike was hunched over the sink, sobbing violently, his body trembling and his knuckles white from gripping the basin as if it were a life line. _Dammit, Specter. Look what you did._

"Mike-"

The blonde's head snapped up and glared angrily at him, even though it was weak from how sad he looked. "What the hell do you want now? Still want to yell at me?" He stood up straight, wiping his nose before he started pushing Harvey back out of the apartment.

"Mike, I-"

"Don't you dare start; you made it pretty clear that you don't want me around anymore so that's just what's going to happen," he choked as he got Harvey to the doorway. "I'm sorry I ruined your life Harvey so good-" All of a sudden there was a huge explosion that sent both of them flying; Harvey out into the hallway and Mike back towards the window. The older lawyer was slammed against the wall and he grunted in pain as he slid to the floor. He heard something crack and pop and he knew he had a broken bone or two. He crumpled to his side, coughing as dust billowed around him, the smell of gas protruding his senses. He looked into Mike's apartment as he lay on ground; it was completely destroyed…which wasn't good. And the kid was nowhere to be seen.

"Mike," he rasped, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He knew he was going to pass out soon. Groaning, he let his eyelids slip shut sinking into oblivion, the last thought he had was wondering if Mike was okay.

It felt like only five minutes had passed when Harvey jerked awake, cursing when his ribs protested. He blinked his eyes open and scanned the area, immediately remembering what happened. The building was dark and the air was thick with dust and smoke; covering his mouth with his sleeve, he stood up, stooping underneath the smoke as he went back into the apartment to search for Mike. It looked worse than it had before; the wall on his right was gone and he knew that's where the explosion probably came from. Papers and books were scattered everywhere and the couch had been flipped. And Mike was still nowhere in sight.

"Mike!" He coughed. "Talk to me kid!" He stepped over the cement and broken glass, the smoke burning his eyes. _Please don't be dead._ He went past the couch and froze when he saw the blonde sprawled underneath the table, covered in pieces of the ceiling and plaster…unmoving.

"Shit." He stumbled over and fell to his knees, slapping the man's cheek to try and wake him up. "Mike? Mike! Wake up!" He grabbed Mike's face and turned it upwards so he could get a better look and that's when he saw the huge bleeding gash on the side of his head. He hovered his ear over Mike's open mouth and swore. He was barely breathing. "Oh god. Jesus kid. Come on, wake up." His face was way too pale underneath the ash and dust, his lips had a bluish tint to it and blood was trickling out of his mouth. That was what he could see, he couldn't even think about Mike having internal damage. "Mike!"

The younger man suddenly moaned weakly, his forehead creasing, but stilled seconds after. Another unexpected explosion sent more debris at them and Harvey covered Mike to protect him from more damage. When it was over, he looked over his shoulder and saw that a fire started to spread. _You got to be kidding me._ He needed to get him out before it was too late. Quickly, he pushed the things off of Mike and with only one arm to aid him, he grabbed the kid's bicep and sat him up. Sitting back on his heels, he rested Mike against his shoulder and then wrapped his own arm around the blonde's waist. In a swift movement, he stood up, grunting in pain as he draped Mike over his shoulder in a fireman carry.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, buddy. Just hang on." He stayed low and hastily exited the room, following others out of the collapsing building until he finally reached fresh air. There were already fire trucks and ambulances there, thankfully, because he knew Mike didn't have a lot of time.

"Help!" He shouted. "I need help here!"

In a flurry, three paramedics came up to him with a gurney and helped lay Mike down on it.

"Madison can help you over there, sir." He felt himself getting pulled away, unable to break his gaze away from his associate. He didn't think it was possible, but out of the dim light, the kid seemed to look ten times worse. His face was ashen gray and the blood on his head seemed to stand out vividly.

"He's in good hands, sir, I promise," Madison said, starting to bring him over to another ambulance. And he was letting her until he heard something he'd been dreading.

"He's not breathing!"

Harvey turned around and tore out of her grip, rushing back over to Mike as he was being loaded into the ambulance.

"He needs to be intubated! BP is dropping, 180 over 60!"

Harvey felt sick as a tube was shoved down Mike's throat. "I'm going with you," he demanded, earning a look from the medic. "And do not argue with me."

The medic, Dave, took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, but you have to let my partner fix you up. I don't like the look of that arm."

"Whatever," Harvey grumbled and he got into the vehicle before the doors shut and they sped off towards Presbyterian. He sat down on the bench and stared at the man he considered a little brother.

"Looks like you have a dislocated shoulder and a broken radius," John, the other medic said. However, Harvey was barely paying attention.

"Pretty bad knock to the head," Dave said as he looked over Mike. "Some broken ribs and internal bleeding, possibly the spleen."

"I'm gonna have to pop your shoulder back into place to prevent any damage," John continued. Harvey only grunted but yelped in pain when the bone popped back into the socket.

"Sorry. I'm just going to put it in a sling for-"

The monitors suddenly started to go haywire and Harvey's stomach dropped as he heard Dave say two horrible words. "He's crashing!"

John got up, leaving Harvey as he went to go help with Mike…just as a flat-line hummed through the cabin.

"No. Mike!"

"Charge up the paddles!" Dave shouted while cutting Mike's shirt off and rubbing lube on his chest.

Harvey could barely breathe. Mike was dying.

"Charging to 260," John said calmly.

"Clear!" Dave replied

Harvey shivered as he watched the medics shock Mike, his body jerking up as electrical currents tried to restart his heart. And he went back down limply.

"Nothing. Charging to 300."

"Clear!"

Again…and still nothing.

"Mike, please…don't do this. I'm sorry for the things I said. I promise I never meant any of it, I was just really mad. Please just come back. I promise I'll make it up to you." He didn't even realize that his face was wet with tears. Mike was dead and it was his fault. He didn't know how but he would find a reason. If the last words to the man were "words cannot express the hatred I feeling boiling in my stomach when I look at you" then he would _never_ forgive himself. Ever. Donna was right, Mike was basically the only family he had left and he shut him out like he was nothing.

"Charging to 350!" John barked. "Come on kid."

"Clear!"

_Beep…Beep…Beep._

Harvey let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"He's back," Dave sighed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "ETA to hospital is three minutes, lets finish patching him up."

Harvey watched as the medics placed a bandage over Mike's still bleeding head wound and he wiped his mouth shakily before taking the kid's cold, cut up hand and squeezed it gently. "That's it, kid. Just hang on. Don't stop fighting." The rest of the ride, he wouldn't let go of Mike's hand until they were forced to go different ways when they got inside the hospital. As he was led down to his own examination, Harvey just prayed it wasn't the last time he saw Mike alive.

~+SUITS+~

Forty-five minutes later, Harvey limped down the hallway, trying to find a nurse's station and get some information on Mike. He technically was supposed to be resting and he knew he didn't have enough time before the nurse came looking for his ass. His arm was in a cast and strapped to his chest with a sling and his head was pounding angrily, but that wasn't going to stop him. He finally reached the waiting room and spotted a payphone. It was probably best to call Donna before she freaked out. He went over to the phone and leaned against the wall as another dizzy spell hit him.

_"Hello?"_

"Donna."

_"Harvey, where the hell are you? I've been trying to call!"_

"I'm at the hospital."

_"What? Why, what happened?" _And then she laughed. _"Did Mike beat you up?"_

Harvey rolled his eyes. "No. There was some kind of explosion at his apartment when I was there. He…he's hurt pretty bad."

The humor left the secretary's voice. _"What do you mean?"_

He squeezed his eyes shut as the room started to spin. He could hear horns and the sound of a car in the background and knew Donna was already on her way over. "He stopped breathing and…in the ambulance his heart…they had to shock him three times to get him back. The last time I saw him he wasn't doing so good."

_"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine."

_"Bullshit."_

"Mike's more important right now."

_"Harvey-"_

"I have a concussion, broken arm and dislocated shoulder."

_"And they're letting you walk around!?"_

"Not exactly. I left the room and I'm pretty sure Nurse Ratched will notice I'm missing soon."

Donna sighed heavily. _"I'll be there in five minutes. Just hold on."_

"Okay." He hung up and walked over to the nurse's station. The woman looked up as he leaned against the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Mike Ross? What's his status?"

She nodded and began typing on the keyboard. "He's currently in surgery, but I can let the doctor know that you're here."

"Thanks." He went back to the chairs and sat down in exhaustion. It wasn't long before Donna showed up.

"Harvey," she breathed. "You look like you're about to keel over. You need to go back to your room."

"Not until I get information on Mike. He's still in surgery and-"

"There isn't much you can do right now except relax."

"There you are Mr. Specter!" A short nurse came through the double doors with a scowl on her face. "You are supposed to be resting!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as he let Donna help him from the chair and down the hall.

"She's only trying to help, you know," Donna whispered with a smirk.

"More like strap me down and call me insane," Harvey grunted, his ribs burning in pain.

When they got back to Harvey's room, he immediately passed out, hoping that when he woke up he would get answers on his surrogate little brother.

Half an hour later, his eyes fluttered open, the ache in his head and body dull with drugs.

"Harvey? Can you hear me?"

"Donna?" He groaned.

"Thank god."

"What happened?"

"You collapsed. You were walking around with cracked ribs and a concussion, idiot."

He sat up stiffly and propped himself against the pillows. "Mike. Where is he?"

Donna pursed her lips. "He got out of surgery fifteen minutes ago."

He opened his mouth but she put her hand up to stop him. "I'll go get his doctor. Your nurse told me not to let you walk around again."

Grumbling, Harvey watched as Donna disappeared and returned with another woman two minutes later.

"Harvey Specter, correct? I'm Dr. Amy Rollins and I've been tending to Mike."

"Is he…how is he?"

Dr. Rollins took a seat and looked down at her clipboard with a sigh. "I have to be frank with you, Mr. Specter. Mike isn't out of the woods and won't be for the next couple days. The internal bleeding he obtained came from, indeed, his spleen and we had to remove it, which unfortunately, makes his immune system weaker. He has an infection from the injury, giving him a pretty high fever at the moment but we have him on antibiotics and fever reducers to try and bring it down. He also got two cracked ribs and three broken ones, one of them puncturing his lung. We've repaired the lung, but since his body is so weak, he's unable to breathe on his own and we put him on a ventilator until he gets stronger. Plus he inhaled a fair amount of smoke so when he gets better, he'll probably need a few weeks of respiratory therapy."

Harvey swallowed. He should've covered Mike mouth better. "What else?"

"He acquired a massive concussion which left a nasty gash to the side of his head and a slight crack to his skull. That will heal on its own and we've stitched up the cut as well. Other than that, he has a majority of cuts and bruises all over his body so he'll be sore for a week or so."

"Is he awake?" Harvey said in a quiet voice. He felt so guilty right now.

"No and I don't expect him to be for a while. He's not in a coma, but the hit to the head no doubt rattled his brain. It is also possible, but not certain until we can see after he wakes up, that he'll have some complications."

"Like what?" Donna asked, squeezing Harvey's shoulder.

"Memory loss is a big one and also brain damage, but again we won't know until he awakes and we can do some tests."

Harvey winced as he sat up, starting to swing his legs over the bed. "I want to see him."

"Mr. Specter, you're in no shape to be walking around; I advise that you-"

"And _I_ advise that you let me see him and not tell me what to do." He growled. "You don't want to know what will happen if you don't let me go."

Dr. Rollins swallowed her protest. "Okay, but if you're going anywhere at all you'll be using a wheelchair."

"Fine," he replied curtly. He just wanted to see Mike.

"You could be a little nicer, you know," Donna said when the woman left to get the chair.

Harvey just shrugged and when the doctor came back, the two helped Harvey into the chair and then Donna wheeled him out, following Amy down the hallway to the elevator.

"He's on the ICU floor so we can keep a close eye…" her words seemed to fade out as Harvey got lost in his thoughts. Mike's injuries sounded so bad. He couldn't even fucking breathe on his own! Why had he been such an asshole to the kid when he knew that he wasn't at his best since his grandmother. He, of all people, should've known the feeling.

"Here we are," Dr. Rollins said, snapping Harvey out of his trance. "If you need anything, the call button is on the wall above his head.

"Thank you," Donna said and when the woman left, she rolled Harvey into the quiet room and stopped him by Mike's bedside. "I'm going to get coffee," she said quietly, knowing Harvey wanted to be alone. She only got a small hum in reply and she smiled sadly before exiting the room.

The lawyer sighed as he stared at his associate, sinking deeper into his pit of guilt while he scanned the motionless body. He would be putting it lightly if he said the kid looked like shit…because he looked worse than that. He was extremely pale, his lips still a light blue, parted slightly with a breathing tube sticking down his throat.

"Jesus Christ, you really know how to get hurt, don't you?" Disgusting bruises and cuts littered his face, chest and torso up to the bandage that covered the area where the surgeons removed the spleen. His face was slicked with sweat, blonde strands sticking to his forehead. He seemed so small and fragile and Harvey now found a reason to how this was his fault. Had he never shouted at Mike…had he never said any of those things, Mike never would've gone home. He never would've been in his apartment when the explosion happened and he'd only be seeing it on the news. Sure, all of his things would be destroyed, but at least he would be alive and awake. He reached out and entwined his hand with Mike's warm, sweaty one. "I'm so sorry, Mike. Everything I said to you earlier…it wasn't true. I don't know what came over me, but it wasn't true. You didn't deserve any of it; I wasn't even mad at you…I don't even remember why I was pissed off…it seems stupid now." He stroked the man's beat up knuckles with his thumb. "Just keep on fighting, kiddo. I promise I'll make everything up to you." With one last squeeze, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, hoping that when he woke up, Mike would too.

**The Next Morning**

Harvey awoke to the sound of rustling and he cracked open his eyes, thinking that it was Mike…but it wasn't. It was just a nurse fixing the sheets and wires.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Specter. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Is he okay?" He asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh of course. I just making sure everything it all set. His fever broke last night, actually, and his vitals are looking better with each passing hour. I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up today."

A weight lifted off Harvey's chest; hearing that Mike was already getting better made some of the tension leave his body. "Good boy," he said after the nurse left. He let go of Mike's hand and with one last look to the slumbering man, he wheeled out of the room with a smirk on his face in search of a coffee machine. He deserved it after all.

He was only gone for five minutes and when he came back and saw the doctor and three other nurses in the room, his blood ran cold. "What's going on?"

"Relax, Harvey," Donna said, coming out of nowhere and placing a hand on his shoulder. "They're just taking the tube out."

"What?"

"Yep," Dr. Rollins smiled warmly. "He's getting stronger, his lungs are healing nicely and he should be able to breathe on his own with the help of some oxygen. He'll be back on his feet in no time."

The two watched as the tube was extracted from Mike's throat, it being replaced with a nasal cannula. When the nurses were done, they left the room and Dr. Rollins started to follow. "It's highly possible that he'll wake up today, so if he does, get a nurse so we can talk to him and do a couple tests." After she left, Harvey rolled over to Mike and sighed. Donna smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I knew he would be okay. He's too stubborn. Just like you."

"He's nothing like me."

"You're wrong about that and you know it," she chuckled before leaving the room.

Harvey smiled weakly. "Yeah, you're right." He rubbed his chin and watched Mike's chest rise and fall steadily. "I'm glad you're okay…now wake up so we talk." The only sound in the room was Mike's wheezing breath and the beeping monitors. "Okay, fine, take your time…but don't make me wait too long." He grabbed a magazine from the nightstand along with an unopened cup of red jello. Technically, it was meant for Mike but who knows when the kid would wake up and he definitely couldn't let it go bad.

**Two Hours Later**

He felt like he couldn't move; everything was so stiff and sore that it nearly made him cry. The pain in his head was worse and it wouldn't let up. He could smell disinfectant and hear the sound of a monitor by his ear and it was getting fucking annoying. Pain spiked up in his head again and he let out a whimper.

"Mike?" A deep voice said…it sounded familiar but he couldn't focus until his brain stopped pulsing. A few tears escaped his eyes and he prayed for the cool darkness, he had been in for so long, to take him away.

"Oh shit, hang on let me up your morphine."

It wasn't long before Mike felt warmth course through his veins and the headache dulled, letting him peel open his eyes to look around. _Hospital._ He looked to his right and saw a blurry shape sitting next to him. He blinked a few times to focus his vision and when he was done, Harvey swam into view. And everything came back to him. The all-nighters, Louis, Jessica, Harvey…the explosion. So that's why he hurt so much.

"Mike?"

"H-Harvey," he rasped, barely over a whisper.

"Hey buddy," Harvey smirked. "How are you feeling?"

The blonde just shrugged, swallowing thickly. He just wanted to sleep, his eyes were barely staying open…but he needed to talk to Harvey. To apologize.

Harvey could tell Mike was struggling to stay awake. His normally bright blue eyes were bleak with drugs and probably sadness. His face was still pale but color was starting to return to his cheeks.

"Harvey," Mike coughed, his voice so quiet Harvey had to lean forward to hear. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," he choked, tears welling in his eyes.

Harvey frowned. "What? Why are you apologizing?"

"M-My fault…should be able to handle it."

"Mike stop right that. Don't you dare think that it's your fault, alright? I'm the one who owes you an apology. The things I said to you were uncalled for…hurtful and I know you were feeling overwhelmed after your grandmother died. I didn't mean to make it worse."

"Everyone was just…beating down on me. Louis, Jessica-"

"Whoa," Harvey frowned. "Jessica?"

Mike yawned. "Yeah…something about losing a client and knowing it wasn't your fault…that you were just covering for me. Said she'd fire me if it happened again since I was already on thin ice."

Harvey clenched his jaw. He had no idea Jessica threatened the kid behind his back. There was going to be hell to pay. "You let me deal with those two."

Mike smiled weakly, his eyes fluttering. "Thanks…so what happened?"

"How much do you remember?"

"Everything up until the explosion. I felt really hot and then nothing…wait, are you…are you okay?"

"Just a couple broken bones and a concussion."

"Oh…how'd we get out?"

Harvey shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…I carried you out."

Mike's eyebrows rose briefly. "Y-You…you saved me?"

"Well I couldn't leave you to die. Donna would kill me," he joked.

Mike rolled his eyes before closing them. Just as Harvey thought the kid was falling back asleep, Mike spoke again. "I forgive you, Harvey."

"Well, you shouldn't…I was a real asshole."

Mike reopened his eyes and the corner of his mouth flicked upwards. "You're always an asshole."

Harvey chuckled. "I'm being serious, kid."

Mike sobered up. "I know…" and now he just realized that he no longer had an apartment. Harvey noticed how quiet Mike got and sat forward.

"What's wrong?"

"I lost…I lost everything. I have no one left, no apartment…what am I gonna do?" He sniffed.

"You can stay with me," the older man replied immediately. "It's the least I can do…plus I can give you an early bonus so you can look for an apartment once you've healed. Anyways, I think that explosion did you a favor, that place should've been condemned years ago."

Mike snorted. "Harvey, you don't have-"

Harvey put up his hand. "Stop. It's how I'm making it up to you…plus you're family."

"Really?"

Harvey nodded. "Yeah…but don't tell Donna; she'll get all sentimental and crap."

Mike chuckled throatily before another course of morphine pumped through his body.

"M'tired Harvey."

Harvey knew he was supposed to get a nurse in here when Mike woke up, but the kid was exhausted so he deserved to sleep more instead of being poked and prodded. "Go back to sleep, Mike. I'll be here when you wake up, alright?"  
"Mmhmm." Seconds later, Mike was dragged into oblivion, his face and body relaxing and Harvey felt like he could do the same. It would take a while, because the words he had said to Mike were unforgettable, something that would take more than giving a bonus and letting him stay at his apartment to get back to normal. But he was willing to do anything. He clasped Mike's arm for a moment and then wheeled out of the room to find Donna so he could get discharged. It was time to go kick some ass.

* * *

**FIN! **

**Well, that took a while! Hope you liked it! REVIEWS AND PROMPTS!**

_**Next prompt for: guest (1)**_

**_Magicalpoodles_**

**_Titania2811_**

**_Mintiess_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Guest (2)_**

**_Logan96_**

**_Jeskiran_**

**_NJKO_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Guest (3)_**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**Added Prompts since the last chapter:**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**Eleven more added and nearly halfway there! 52 more prompts to go! You guys are awesome!**


	5. Cliffhanger

**Cliffhanger**

**A/N: Hey all! So, you guys (readers/reviewers) honestly make my day when you review. I've gotten a few asking if I was a professional writer, and even though I really wish I was, I'm not. I mean, I LOVE to write and hopefully I can become an author in the long-run! But anyways, you guys are the best and you've given me so much motivation and support. I mean, come on, we all love a seriously hurt Mike, right? ;) Anyways, thanks so much, I'm really glad you like my writing!**

_**Prompt for: Guest**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harvey hated nature…absolutely _hated_ it. He could think of better things he could be doing on a Saturday afternoon. He grunted in frustration as he slapped his hand on a mosquito biting his arm for the hundredth time. Normally, hiking wasn't his favorite pastime, but he had to do it for his client, Rick Morgan, to get his business. The guy was wanting to see if he was up for challenges, because his case was a big one. But it had to be Lake fucking Placid and the Adirondack trails. They were on Blueberry Mountain, thankfully one of the shortest hikes. Three hours was good enough; he was just grateful Rick didn't pick a nine mile one. But of course, he wouldn't suffer through this alone; he had dragged Mike away from whatever plans he had today, but instead of grumbling, he seemed happy. Harvey thought the kid was fucking weird for liking this at all. He swat his hand at the bugs surrounding him before spraying on more repellent. This fucking sucked.

"Cheer up, Harvey, it's not that bad," Mike chuckled as he slowed down for Harvey to catch up.

"Shut up," he grumbled. "How the hell can you be enjoying this shit?"

Mike shrugged, hoisting his bag higher onto his shoulders, inhaling deeply. "When I was little I used to go hiking with my grandparents a lot. At first I hated it because all I wanted to do was read. But after a while I pulled my head out of the books and saw the beauty…especially at night. When we would get to the top, it would almost be nightfall and we would just catch the sunset. It was amazing. But…after my grandfather passed away, Grammy stopped going. I begged and begged, but she wouldn't. So I asked my parents and they said they would. Never did though."

"Why's that?" Harvey breathed and looked up to see Mike's eyes were wet, his forehead scrunched up.

"They died the next day. I never wanted to hike again after that. And I understood why my grandmother didn't want to either. It brought back too many memories. Good memories, but they hurt."

Harvey pursed his lips sadly. Maybe he shouldn't have taken him here. What if the kid had a mental breakdown or something? "I'm sorry, Mike. I-"

The blonde shook his head. "It's fine. I'm actually glad you brought me here. I had to get past it somehow." He took a deep breath and smiled weakly at his boss. "So you're doing me a favor, I guess."

Harvey was about to say something when he heard Rick's voice shout from up ahead. "Stop laggin' boys! If you wanna get to the top before sundown you gotta move those legs!"

Harvey groaned and Mike just laughed. "Guess there _is_ something I'm better at than you."

"If I wasn't exhausted, Mike, I'd push you."

"Yeah, you'd have to catch me first," Mike smirked as he walked faster and Harvey just rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on his backpack straps.

In seventeen minutes, they finally reached the top and they stopped to admire the view. Harvey had to admit, it _was_ pretty amazing. Maybe he should do this more often. He looked over at Mike who had a huge smile on his face. He used to have what Mike had; with his father, he would play the saxophone…but after his death, he stopped. He wouldn't even listen to the guy's records. But now listening to those records brought good memories back…maybe more hiking trips would do the same for Mike. He looked back at the sky and its sunset as they all just stood there silently for a moment.

"Isn't it a beaut? I told you it'd be worth it," Rick grinned, breaking the silence.

"It was," Mike sighed. "Thanks."

"Well, I gotta make a call to the CEO and tell him we've got our lawyers. I'm just gonna go down the hill a little, the reception up here is crappy, and then we can all head back down."

Harvey nodded and when Rick left he sighed in relief and shed the bag on the ground as did Mike.

"I can't wait to go home and take a long hot shower and drink some alcohol," Harvey said before taking a sip of the power drink Rick had given them. "This is disgusting."

"It's not that bad," Mike said, taking a drink as well. "Lemony."

"Lemon is gross."

"Says you."

"Says anyone that has good taste."

"What about lemonade?"

"Nasty."

"Oh come on, you're ridiculous."

Harvey snorted before throwing the drink back with his stuff. "I gotta take a leak. Don't wander off."

"I'm not a dog, in case you haven't noticed."

"Whatever you say, Fido."

Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head as Harvey disappeared into the trees. He turned around and went to the edge of the cliff staring down at the scene. It was about an eight foot drop down with a roaring river and probably twenty-three thousand acre of woods.

"Cool," he grinned. He spun back to see if Harvey had returned, but as he did, the rocks gave away beneath him and he lost his balance. Before he knew it, he was falling back, his hand dropping the bottle and trying to stop his fall. The crooks of his fingers grabbed the ledge, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He was dead if Harvey didn't come back.

"Harvey!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Help!"

It wasn't long before he heard running footsteps crunching on the dirt. "Mike? Mike, where the hell are you?!"

"D-Down here." He choked and felt relief wash over him when he saw Harvey's face. He looked scared…well, he had a right to be.

"Jesus Christ," the older man said, getting on his stomach to reach out for his associate. "I leave you for two fucking minutes."

"Not my…not my fault," Mike gasped as he brought his right hand up to grab Harvey's just as his other hand let go. "Oh god. Harvey…help me up!"

"I'm…trying. How the hell…can you be so…h-heavy? You barely eat anything," Harvey grunted. He was trying his hardest to get Mike back onto solid ground, but no matter how hard he gripped the kid's hand it just got sweatier.

"Hold on, Mike."

"I'm trying."

All of a sudden, Mike starting slipping from his grip and he panicked. He freaked even more when he saw what was below. Rocks, water, more rocks. It would be a hell of a fall…he didn't even know if Mike would survive it if he did. "No! Mike!" He grasped him tighter but found himself hanging halfway off the mountain himself. Mike's weight pulled violently on his shoulder and he knew it would probably dislocate if there was any more tension. He was going fall too. Mike looked up at him with sheer terror in his big blue eyes…and then something else. Defeat. What was he thinking?

"Harvey-" Mike said softly, his body swaying a little as the wind picked up.

"No Mike. I know what you're gonna say; I'm not letting go."

"Either we both fall or just me."

"Shut up," Harvey mumbled, trying so hard to pull Mike up, digging his nails into the kid's skin. He couldn't let him fall. The guy was like a brother to him. Even if his shoulder was screaming at him to stop it was hard to bring himself to do so. "I'm gonna get you up."

Mike sniffed, tears trailing out of the corner of his eyes. "Just let me go, Harvey…I'll be okay."

"No!" Harvey choked. He couldn't let Mike die. "Donna will kill me."

Mike smirked feebly. "She'll understand."

"Didn't I t-tell you to shut up?" He looked down at his associate as Mike looked up, locking blue with brown. Silent words were passed and Harvey knew what he had to do…he just couldn't. He was supposed to protect the kid; what if he died? He would never forgive himself.

"Mike-"

"There's no other way."

Harvey hesitated, swallowing thickly. "Are you sure?" He wasn't even sure.

"Not really but… better one of us than both, right?" He chuckled nervously. Of course he wasn't sure, he was scared as fuck! There was a fifty percent chance that he would survive the fall and a fifty percent chance he would be dead before he hit the ground.

Harvey didn't respond.

"It'll be okay."

Harvey tightened his lips. "If…If you die, kid, I'll kill you."

The blonde smiled sadly. "I know."

"And I'm gonna find you." Because once Mike fell, he would be out of sight. He would fall into the river, most likely, and be carried away.

"I know," Mike replied a lot calmer. He was finally accepting his fate.

Their hands were gliding apart and Mike was sinking lower. The kid looked down at his doom and then back at Harvey. He was ready.

"I'm sorry, Mike," Harvey whispered brokenly.

The blonde smiled again. "I know."

And with that, Harvey let go and watched in paralyzing shock, his arm still outstretched, as Mike fell, hitting jagged rocks and tumbling down, looking more and more like an ant until he disappeared into the rushing river below. Tears poured down his face as he pushed himself back up onto firmer ground. "Oh god." _What have I done?_ Would that be the last time he saw his brother? No…he wasn't gonna give up that quickly. He laid there for a second, catching his breath and then stood up shakily, getting as far away from the edge as possible. He was going to find Rick and a ranger and get some goddamn help. Even though it was a longshot, Mike could still be alive and he wasn't giving up hope.

~+SUITS+~

Mike was conscious for the entire fall, smashing his arm, back, and chest on the rocks that stuck out. He cried through the pain and prayed that he would live through this. Each snap and crack and thud made him sick…hearing his bones breaking. It was only until he smashed his head that he blacked out before hitting the water. He was lucky that he resurfaced face up as he got carried down the river, the violent waves splashing in his face that was barely above water. He was thrown against rocks, dragged underneath a couple times from the current…he would be lucky to survive. After ten minutes of nearly drowning and hitting rocks, Mike finally washed up on a bank, unmoving…and he didn't wake up until it was completely dark half an hour later. His eyes snapped open with gasp and pain instantly hit him like a truck.

"Oh god!" He shouted in pain, his voice echoing in the silence in the air. He could barely move because the pain was so intense. What happened again? He squeezed his eyes shut before reopening them and looking around him. It was hard to see anything, really, the moon being the only light. He could hear running water not far in front of him and the sound of birds and animals behind him. Oh yeah, he fell off a cliff. How he survived the fall baffled him. "H-Harvey?" He shivered, glancing at his surroundings. He was soaked to the bone and could taste blood in his mouth. He definitely didn't come out of it unscathed, though; his right leg felt numb and sticky. When he stiffly lifted up his head, he could see what the problem was. His bone had snapped and was sticking out of his thigh, blood seeping out of the wound. It probably would've been worse had it not been stopped by the freezing cold water. He laid back and breathed heavily, tears welling in his eyes. How the hell was he gonna get out of this?

_I'm gonna find you._ Harvey's voice echoed in his head. "Please find me, Harvey." He was scared and in agonizing pain. He laid there for a good five minutes before deciding he needed to move to get warm. He couldn't stop shaking and the blood loss wasn't helping. Slowly, he curled his fingers, then his arm, only to cry out when pain shot up in his left arm. No doubt broken. _Note to self, don't move that arm._ After that, he moved his uninjured leg and then with a gasp, his ribs aching, Mike sat up, bones cracking and whimpering in pain. He clutched his arm to his chest, wheezing as he scanned his surroundings. He had never been so scared in his life; he didn't know where he was, it was dark, cold and he was all alone. "Harvey." How did this trip turn out to be such a disaster? Inhaling sharply, Mike stood up using only one leg, but nearly fell back down when a wave of dizziness hit him. Blood was dripping down the side of his face and when he touched his head, he felt a huge gash under his hair.

"Shit." He leaned against a nearby tree to gather his bearings until he felt that he was ready to walk…well, limp. It was going to be a slow excruciating journey…especially if he had no idea if he was even going the right way. Before he started walking, he carefully shed his heavy, soaked jacket that was hurting him more than it was helping him and threw it on the ground. He hoped he wouldn't regret it in the long run. But right all he had to keep him going was the thought that his boss…his big brother was going to find him soon.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't start until tomorrow?!" Harvey shouted angrily. After watching Mike fall, he found Rick, told him what happened and then they both went down to the ranger station, only to find out they couldn't do a search party until the morning. "He might not have until tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Specter," Ranger Marston said, putting his hands on his hips. "But it gets dangerous out there in the woods, especially at night. It'll take twice as long to search in the dark, anyways, but I promise the second the sun rises I'll have people head out."

Harvey groaned in frustration, pulling at his hair. He didn't like the way Mike had hit those rocks on the way down…it could've killed him. Even if Mike was…the d word- he really couldn't think about it- he would still want to find the kid, not leave him out in the middle of nowhere. He looked down at his phone as he missed another one of Donna's call; ignoring her was not a good idea, but he didn't want to tell her the bad news yet. She would be livid, plus he didn't need her coming out here. After pocketing the device, he looked outside nervously, hoping that wherever Mike was, he was alive and safe.

"Just hang on, Mike. I'm coming."

* * *

Mike breathed heavily, holding his pulsing ribs as he leaned against another tree. He wanted to pass out, but he knew if he did that he might never wake up. He closed his eyes for a moment, catching his breath and looking down at his mangled leg. It made him sick to see his own bone sticking out of his skin like that. He hugged the trunk as another bout of coughing hit him and his vision faded out. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, resting against the tree, his body hurting much worse. He must've blacked out. Mike let out a choked gasp before he let himself cry; he just wanted to get out of here. What if he wasn't even going the right way? What if he got attacked by some animal or he bled out before he made it to safety? What if Harvey never found him?

"Don't believe that, kid."

Mike gasped as he opened his eyes and saw a familiar shape standing next to him.

"H-Harvey? Is that…that really you?"

The man looked at him sadly. "No…you're hallucinating…or dreaming. Either way, it's not a good thing."

Mike groaned and rolled his head on the trunk, shivering as a breeze picked up. "G-Great. I'm gonna die, aren't I."

"Don't believe that, Mike. I said I was going to find you and I'm _going_ to find you."

"M'scared, Harvey. I d-don't know where I am." He started hyperventilating and he couldn't breathe.

"Mike. Mike! Take it easy okay. The sun will be up soon and then we can find you, alright? And you better not die before we do."

Mike wiped his face and shook his head. "I don't know…if I'm hallucinating you, then I must be dying."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You're gonna be fine kid…I promise. I'm not letting you leave that easy."

Mike smiled tiredly. "Have you told Donna yet?"

"Well, since it's your little fantasy, I already should've, but the real me probably didn't."

The blonde chuckled. "She's gonna kill you."

"That's an understatement."

The corner of Mike's mouth flicked upwards. "M'so cold."

"Hey, no giving up now…Jesus, your leg looks like shit. Did you even think of putting tourniquet around it?"

"Not until you just brought it up, after all you're me." With shaky hands, Mike removed his belt and painfully tied it around his upper thigh. The blood seemed to slow down, but not completely stop.

"I will never be you. I don't look like a stick or wear cheap suits and I _definitely_ would not bike to work."

Mike smirked. "You should try it…do you even work out?"

"Didn't you see me beat Tanner's ass in the ring? Of course I work out." When Mike didn't respond, Harvey looked up to see the kid falling asleep.

"Hey! Wake up Mike. You need to start walking again."

"C-Can't…t-tired."

"I'll hit you."

"You're not real…can't hit me."

"Can too."

"Can not."

"Can too."

"M'not arguing with…hallucination. Gonna sleep now."

"Mike, please."

But he was already out. And if he died, he would be okay with it. Harvey would find him, but it might not be in the way he wanted too.

**6:23am Sunday Morning**

Harvey knew Donna would rip his head off the second he called her back. He just didn't have the energy to speak to her yesterday. He was up all night until he eventually passed out at three and then Rick woke him up when the search party started herding in.

_"Harvey! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Why haven't you been answering my calls? I was worried sick!"_

"I'm sorry, Donna. It's just been a rough night."

_"Oh god…what happened?"_

"It's Mike…he…fuck, he fell off the cliff."

Donna gasped. _"Oh my god. Is he okay…is he…"_

"I don't…I don't know, Donna. He's lost. He fell into the river and now we don't know where he is. We're going out to look for him right now."

_"Jesus Christ. He better be alive or I'm kill him."_ When Harvey didn't say anything, she knew something was wrong.

_"Harvey? Are you okay?"_

"No…I'll never be okay. He…he told me to let him go, Donna. I was holding onto him and we were both falling off…the idiot sacrificed himself. I'm never gonna get that image out of my head."

_"Do you need me up there?"_

"No…I need to do this myself."

_"Okay,"_ Donna said uncertainly. _"Call me with updates."_

"Yeah." He hung up and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Ready?" Ranger Marston asked, handing him a walkie.

He nodded and took it. "Where are we starting?"

"You and I will be going with group one along with Roger Keene, Matt Hills, and Alex Smith. We all know the trails pretty well." He pointed to the map he had spread out on the table. "Since Mike fell from here and assuming he landed in the water, he was most likely carried downstream. If he was lucky, he might've washed up somewhere, but if not…"

"Don't," Harvey snapped. "We're gonna find him. _Alive._"

The ranger pursed his lips and bobbed his head. "Of course. Alright, all set? We'll be taking the Bear Run Loop trail which is closest to the end of the calmer end of the river then we'll go from there." He turned and faced the other three groups of rescuers.

"Have your walkies on channel two! If you find him, immediately call 911 and then radio me. Information on the missing person is all on the paper I gave you. Any questions?" And when there wasn't any, he spoke again. "Alright, let's move out!" Everyone left the station and got into trucks, heading for their areas. Harvey got into the truck with his group and exhaled shakily. He knew that the ranger could be right…that Mike wasn't even alive, but he didn't want to think about it. He had to have hope. The lawyer stared out the window, wishing they would move faster. The kid might not have much time left. _I'm coming, buddy. I'm coming._

~+SUITS+~

_Mike…wake up Mike. Wake up!_

Mike's eyes flew open and he looked around nervously. He was colder than before and he could no longer feel his leg…that wasn't good. He hugged himself as he coughed…at least he woke back up, but he could risk that twice. He had a feeling the next time he closed his eyes he wouldn't be opening them again. It was morning now and the sun was rising over the trees; maybe now he would be able to see where he was going.

"H-Harvey?" He rasped. Where did he go? Wasn't he sitting right next to him? "Harvey!" But there was only silence. Mike sniffed. Why did the man leave him alone? He was scared and Harvey always knew what to do. He had to go find him. With the little energy he had left, he shakily grabbed the tree and pulled himself up.

"Gah!" he shut his eyes as the woods spun in circles, making him nauseous. Before he had a chance to compose himself, Mike doubled over and threw up what he had eaten in the last two days. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth and his eyes went wide. There was blood…he had puked up blood. "Oh god." He really didn't want to die. When he felt a little better, he continued his journey, hoping that he would find some sort of human life before it got dark once more.

He had been walking- limping- for what seemed like hours. He couldn't really tell, because his watch was broken beyond repair. In fact, it was hurting his wrist so he pulled it off and threw it in the bushes. It was no use now nor would it ever be again. Wiping the sweat off his forehead and trying to ignore the ache in his entire body, Mike resumed limping. He was so preoccupied with trying to stay upright that he didn't see the hill in front of him and being uncoordinated, he tripped over a small dip in the ground and fell forward, tumbling down until he reached the bottom. Normally he wasn't a crier but he was just in so much pain and falling like that had just made it worse. The pain in his leg spiked back up and it felt like he was being stabbed with a million knives in the stomach. He sobbed quietly, trying to breathe, but found that it was becoming difficult; and then he heard the whistling sound in his chest and knew he had a punctured lung. Now he really was on limited time. After staying down for a while, Mike rolled to his side, trying to keep his broken leg from touching the ground. He hopped to his foot and looked around, seeing that he was still in the middle of nowhere. No trails…just trees. He choked a little and bowed his head. He wanted to give up; he was never gonna find his way out of here. But he had to at least try, Harvey would think he was a quitter if he didn't; he swallowed his fear and started up again, no matter how exhausted he was. Every five minutes he would have to stop and catch his breath or take a break so he wouldn't pass out from lightheadedness. It was probably around one in the afternoon, now, given the position of the sun that was slowly disappearing behind storm clouds.

"Just…fucking…g-great." He clutched his ribs and limped a little faster, hoping to find shelter. However, he wasn't fast enough and it instantly began to downpour, soaking his clothes a second time._ Why me?_

Meanwhile, Harvey and his search party had been walking on the trail, calling Mike's name to see if he was anywhere close.

"Mike!" Harvey shouted. He felt really sick. All he could think about was the kid already being dead and that's why he wasn't answering. He couldn't answer. _Stop it, Specter. He's alive. You have to believe he's alive._ He rubbed his tired eyes, trying to keep a sharp look-out for the familiar blonde hair. "Mike!" Come on, kid where are you? Hours passed and there was no sign of his associate and he was losing hope. After all, there was over twenty thousand acres of woods to search for and could they really go through all of it? Suddenly, dark clouds began to hover and swallow up the sun; before they knew it, it started raining and Harvey grumbled in annoyance. Just what everyone needed; just what Mike needed. They continued to walk, ignoring the weather until it really started to get worse.

"I think we should turn back!" Roger shouted over the rain as they stopped. "The storm is getting to dangerous to walk through!"

"No! We can't leave him out here in this!" Harvey growled angrily. How could they give up so easily? _Pussies._

"All the other groups are heading back until the storm clears up," Alex said, taking the walkie away from his ear. "It won't help your friend if we get hurt in this. This trail gets flooded pretty quickly since it's not far from the river!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" He could leave Mike like this. He was probably freaking out right now. Because he was alive. He _knew_ he was alive. "You can leave if you want, but I'm going to look for him!"

"Harvey," the ranger said. "They're right-"

"I don't care if they're right! Mike is like a brother to me and I am not letting him die out here! So be my guest and give up, but that's not me! That's not who I am! Give me the damn map and I'll do this on my own!"

The others glanced at him in shock before the ranger spoke again. "I'm not having another person go missing on these trails…so I'm coming with you. Alex, tell the others where we are and keep your walkie on. We'll need a medevac on standby if we find him."

"_When_ we find him," Harvey snapped.

Ranger Marston nodded. This guy was relentless…well, he was a lawyer after all. And lawyers sued and he didn't need that here.

"Okay," Alex replied. "Be careful. When the rain lets up, I'll start sending people out again."

"Alright." And then the three men headed back to the truck while Harvey and the ranger continued forward. The longer they walked, the lighter the rain began to get and Harvey was thankful for that, he was starting to get cold.

"Uh…thanks," Harvey said after he called out for Mike for the hundredth time. "For not giving up."

"No problem," Marston said. "Truth is, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"I have a younger brother myself and I would go through hell and high water to protect him. In fact, I'd do exactly the same thing you're doing if something like this happened."

"I just…I won't be able to forgive myself if we don't find him." He didn't really know why he was letting out his feelings to a stranger or out at all, but he chalked it up to exhaustion and frustration.

"Well, even if it's a longshot, we're pretty close to where the river comes to a standstill. So if he was lucky, he might've washed up on there. If he had gotten up, we'll see where we can go from there."

Harvey nodded and took a deep breath, looking up at the sky. Four more hours and it would start to get dark; if their time was running out, Mike's would be too and that would be another night the kid would be in the dark. Another night of him wondering if he was going to be rescued. Twenty minutes later found then at the end of the trail where there was a sandy bank next to the water.

"Mike!" Harvey shouted, running forward. "Mike, can you hear me?"

Silence. They looked around the area but found nothing to indicate Mike had been here…even if he had, the rain probably washed all the evidence away. "Dammit."

"I'm sorry, Harvey, I don't know what to tell you. Wait, hold on a sec…" he went to a nearby tree when something caught his eye. Harvey followed and what he saw made his heart jump. The ranger picked up a soaked blue jacket…similar to the one Mike had on yesterday. He snatched it away from the man and fisted the fabric as he scrutinized it. There were dark spots stained against the blue and he realized it was blood. It had to be Mike's; who the hell else would be out here?

"It's his. It's Mike's."

"You sure?"

"I may not have an eidetic memory like him, but I'm sure."

"Okay, then. He's most likely alive if he walked out of here on his own. There are only a few ways to go and assuming that he didn't see the trail, he could've gone left into the woods or right continuing downstream. If I were lost, hurt, disoriented and it was dark I would've gone away from the water and into the woods. So let's see if we can retrace his steps."

Harvey only nodded and the ranger spoke into his radio before they resumed walking, quicker this time. It was getting dark again so the faster they walked, the faster they could find Mike before it would be hard to see. They couldn't give up now. They could be so close.

* * *

Mike was pretty sure he was walking in circles; he had lost all sense of direction. The rain had finally let up, but that didn't make him feel better. His body temperature had dropped another couple degrees and all he could do was shiver and hug himself with one arm didn't do much.

"Har-H'rvee…p-please…" he mumbled, his eyes barely able to stay open. "H'rvee." He was moments away from collapsing. It was getting to the point where he couldn't even take a deep breath and he needed to. He was wheezing pretty badly and every time he coughed, blood would splatter onto his lips. Not a lot, but enough to scare him. All the walking was killing him and he wouldn't be surprised- if he ever got out of here- if his leg ended up being needed to be amputated. As much as it would suck. The sun was starting to go down and the air was becoming chilly again. He wasn't going to be able to survive another night; no telling how much blood he had lost by now. Sounds were muffled and the world was spinning even when Mike stopped against another tree to take a break. He couldn't do this anymore; he really tried, but it was no use. He was in too much pain and if an animal came to attack him, he sure as hell wouldn't be able to defend himself. All the energy…all the hope he had drained from his body and he collapsed on the ground, barely feeling any pain at all. He was dying. Before he knew it, everything went black…most likely for the last time ever.

Harvey could feel it in his gut. They were getting closer to Mike. The ranger had found Mike's broken watch in a bush while they were tracking to see which way he had gone. The sun was setting, however, and the Ranger was about to call it a day. Even with flashlights, they wouldn't be able to cover all ground.

"Harvey-"

"What?" He snapped. If the guy said anything about going back without Mike he honestly would kill him.

"I think…I think I see something."

The lawyer rubbed his eyes and looked to where the ranger was pointing his beam…and sure enough he saw a foot. It was Mike. "Oh my god." He made a mad dash over to the associate and felt sick when he got a good look at him. "Jesus Mike. Oh fuck." The kid looked like he could be dead. His clothes were plastered to his pale skin from the rain water. Crusted blood caked Mike's blonde hair, trickling down behind his ear. His face was sheet white mind the dark purple bruises and a million cuts that stuck out along with his lips which was a dark blue shade. His left arm was bent at an abnormal angle…and his leg…

"Holy shit." His pant leg was completely stained with blonde and…the bone was sticking out of his thigh. Even with the makeshift tourniquet the kid made with his belt, blood still seemed to be seeping out. "Mike?" It didn't even look like he was breathing. He looked up at the ranger to see that he was on the radio, most likely calling for help, and then with trembling fingers, he pressed them against Mike's clammy neck. At first, his heart nearly stopped when he couldn't feel anything, but then after a moment, there was a weak flutter beneath his fingertip.

"Thank god. Mike? Mike, buddy, can you hear me?" He softly slapped the kid's face before cupping it in both his hands. "Mike!"

Ranger Marston came trotting over and swore. "Damn, I don't like the look of that leg. The medevac should be here in ten minutes. We just gotta keep him warm until then."

Harvey swallowed and nodded, shedding his coat and gently wrapping Mike's upper body in it before he let the kid's head rest in his lap. Damn, he was shaking like a fricken leaf. "Mike, wake up." He couldn't die. Not after they just found him. Harvey ran his fingers through the damp blonde hair and tried to calm down. Mike was a stubborn son of a bitch, he wouldn't give up this easily, right? "I told you I'd find you, buddy. Now just hang on. I gotta tell Donna that you're alive, right? She'll slaughter the both of us if I tell her otherwise."

Soon the medevac came down, landing in a clearing and the medics strapped Mike onto the gurney in record time, placing an oxygen mask over his face, a cervical collar around his neck and an I.V in the crook of his arm.

"BP is dropping, heart rate is weak and breathing is restricted and whistling, most likely a punctured lung!" The medic, Aaron, shouted over the chopper's blades, cutting the air. He and his partner, Ryan pushed the gurney towards the awaiting aircraft, Harvey not far behind, clutching onto Mike's cold hand.

"Mike, you stay alive, you hear me?" He growled. He did not come all this way to lose his kid. In a couple seconds, he and the Ranger boarded the chopper with the paramedics and took off towards the nearest hospital.

Harvey watched quietly as Mike's shirt was cut up until it was slipped off his body. There was barely an inch of skin that wasn't covered in black and blue bruises, infected cuts and scratches. The medic poked his ribs, confirming that five of them were broken.

"One is puncturing the lung get a chest tube in there."

"Mike…" Harvey sighed. "Come on, kid. Say something." He was too still…too quiet.

"Massive blood loss in his thigh from the superficial femoral artery, still slowly bleeding. The right femur is snapped in half and there's an infection growing in the wound." Ryan looked up at Harvey. "I hate to bring it up, but it's possible, if the infection gets worse and it spreads, the doctors might have to amputate."

"Oh fuck," Harvey whispered, rubbing his forehead.

Ryan smiled grimly before going back to Mike. Aaron had put the chest tube into Mike's chest and blood drained out of his lung into an I.V bag. "Severe concussion and cracked skull with a deep gash on the right side of his head. Fever is 103 and climbing and possible pneumonia. Also a broken humorous, put it in a sling, we need to-"

All of a sudden, a moan slipped past Mike's cracked and bloody lips before his eyes flickered open. The blue orbs were glazed over and pained and it made Harvey feel guiltier.

"Mike?" He leaned forward to get into his line of sight. "Mike. Can you hear me?"

The blonde slid his eyes over to the voice, but there was no recognition in them. He moaned again, his eyes fluttering, trying to stay awake.

"You're gonna be okay, kid. I told you so."

Mike just stared at him blankly before the monitors went crazy and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. And Harvey heard the worse sound he could ever hear in his life. A flat-line tone. _No._

"He's crashed! Start CPR!" Aaron barked. He began compressions while Ryan shoved a tube down Mike's throat and connected it to an ambu-bag. "What's the ETA Mack?" Aaron shouted to the pilot.

"Three minutes!"

"Damn, we gotta get this kid back," the medic grunted, pressing down on Mike's bare chest. By the time they reached the hospital, Mike still wasn't responding…they were still trying to keep him alive. "Still no pulse!" Aaron said as he straddled Mike's hips to continue CPR while the gurney was being wheeled into the building. Harvey tried to keep up, but soon doctors and nurses surrounded Mike and he disappeared through the operation doors…where he couldn't go. Mike was dead. He wasn't breathing and he wasn't getting revived. This was his fault. He never should've let go.

"He'll be okay, Harvey," the ranger said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If he made it this far, he'll be okay."

Harvey didn't respond though. He was having a really hard time believing that.

~+SUITS+~

_Harvey watched as Mike slipped from his grasp before falling…and falling and falling. It was almost like he wouldn't stop. He kept falling over and over again, hands gliding apart, his blue eyes fearful._

_ "I'm sorry Mike."_

_ "I know…just drop me."_

_ And he did. Just like that. Without even thinking._

_ Then the scene changed and he found himself standing over Mike…only his body was mangled, broken and bloody. His eyes were wide open and unseeing…dead._

_ "Mike?" Tears slipped down his cheek. "Mike!" He was gone. He had been too late. "Son of a bitch." Why did he let go?_

_ "You dropped me!" Mike growled angrily and Harvey looked up to see Mike glaring at him angrily. His body was still misshapen, face cut up and pale. "Why did you drop me?"_

_ Harvey was speechless. "M-Mike. You told me to."_

_ "I didn't think you actually would. This is your fault! You killed me, Harvey!"_

_ "Mike, I'm sorry."_

_ "Murderer! Murd-"_

"Harvey!"

He jerked out of his nightmare and looked around hazily to see Donna standing next to him, a sad look on her face. He had forgotten the he had called her earlier; he had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he didn't want to pass out again if those were the nightmares that were going to plague him. "D-Donna. When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago. You okay?"

"Yeah." He washed a hand over his face. He had to get information on Mike. He glanced down at his watch and shook his head. It had already been two hours. Harvey got up and walked over to the reception.

"Excuse me, is there anything on Mike Ross?"

The nurse behind the desk nodded and typed on the computer. "He's still in surgery, sir. I'll let his doctor know that you're here."

Harvey nodded and went back to the chairs, collapsing in exhaustion. He hadn't slept or ate for nearly two days.

"Anything, Harvey?" Donna said, sitting next to him.

"He's still in surgery. God, he was dead the last time I saw him. He's not-"

"Harvey don't you dare say that. Mike is strong; he'll pull through."

Harvey just shook his head. "I need some air." He pushed himself up and left the waiting room. If Mike didn't make it, he didn't know what he would do. Donna watched him sadly as he disappeared out the door. The poor guy. She had never seen him so strung out like this. _Please be okay, Mike. Please._

**Two Hours Later**

"Harvey Specter for Michael Ross?"

Harvey looked up from the floor to see a middle-aged doctor standing by the doors. He glanced at Donna before they both got up to go over. "That's us," he replied, clearing his throat. "Is Mike okay?"

The man, Dr. Peters, gave them a sad smile. "Why don't we go talk in my office?"

"No," Harvey choked. "Just tell me. Is he dead?"

"Mr. Specter-"

"Please."

Donna's eyes widened. Rarely did she ever hear Harvey say the word please.

"He's not dead. Just in very bad shape. Now let's go somewhere more private."

The lawyer felt like ice cold water had been poured into his body. Sure, Mike wasn't dead, but that didn't mean he wasn't close to it.

When they got to the office, they all took a seat and Dr. Peters looked down at his clipboard then back up at Harvey. "When Mike came in he was unresponsive, no pulse and not breathing. It took seven minutes, but we managed to get him back."

"Thank god," Donna whispered, holding Harvey's hand.

"However, like I said, he's in bad shape. Frankly, he might not even make it to tomorrow morning."

"What?" Harvey blurted. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Specter, you have to understand that his condition is critical. The second we got Michael back, we brought him into surgery and re-inflated his lung along with repairing his leg. He was lucky that it wasn't worse than it was or we would've had to amputate. We set the bone, but had to put in a rod to hold the placement of the bone until it fully heals. The infection was pretty bad, though, plus he obtained a moderate case of pneumonia and as of right now his fever is up at 104 degrees. We have him on a cocktail of antibiotics and fever reducers but if it doesn't go down, we'll have to put him in an ice bath. And because of the infection, his body isn't strong enough for him to breathe on his own so we put him on a ventilator."

"Jesus," Harvey said.

"His left humorous was fractured, nothing too serious. He had five broken ribs and a severe concussion that cracked his skull and a gash that we stitched up. He miraculously didn't obtain any spinal or neck injuries, but unfortunately, Mike is in a coma."

Harvey paled. "A coma? When will he wake up?"

"It's up to him, Mr. Specter. It could be days or weeks even. However, even if he's not awake, you can still talk to him. He might be able to hear you. We also have to consider brain damage and memory loss from the hit to the head as well as the sustained lack of oxygen. Although, we won't know anything until if he wakes up. I advise you that you get his and your affairs in order in case he doesn't make it. We have the best team here, though, so you have my word that we'll do everything we can to keep him alive."

"Thank you doctor," Donna said when Harvey didn't say anything. "Can we see him now?"

"Of course. I'll show you the way."

The whole walk to Mike's room, all Harvey could think of was the kid dying. They had saved him only to have him die? It pissed him off. And the kid was in a goddamn coma. Could it get any worse?

Apparently it could, because when they got to the room Harvey swore softly, seeing the appearance of his associate. Just to think that none of this would've happened had he not taken Mike on the hike. He should've just sucked it up and went by himself. The fucking kid was prone to danger. He quietly walked over, trying not to stare at the intimidating machines surrounding the bed or the fact that a tube was sticking out of his mouth…breathing for him. Bruises and bandages, cuts and casts. It made Mike seem so small.

"Oh kid…I'm so sorry." He placed a hand on Mike's sweaty forehead, stroking it with his thumb. If Mike didn't make it past tonight he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Work wouldn't be the same…nothing would be the same again. "You gotta pull through this, Mike, or I swear to god." He looked up and noticed Donna had left the room. "Don't tell anyone this but…I care about you and you're like a little brother to me. And if you die…I won't be able to live with the guilt. So please, don't give up." All he got in response was Mike's raspy, mechanical breathing and Harvey knew that this was going to be a long night, wondering if the kid would be alive in the morning.

**Five Days Later**

Harvey stared silently at his associate…who was still in a coma. The main thing, though, was that he was still alive. He had proved the doctors wrong and he was proud of the kid for that. The breathing tube had also been removed and the fever had gone down to 99 degrees. He still looked like crap, pale, bruised, small and sickly, but he was improving. Harvey knew it would take a while for Mike to recover physically and mentally as well, but he would be there for him. Harvey ran his hand over his unshaved face; he was exhausted, not really sleeping well on account of the nightmares and afraid to even close his eyes in case the next time he woke up, the bed in front of him would be empty.

"Mike, you gotta wake up, kid."

Silence.

"I'm gonna kill you when you do for making me wait this long. This is torture." He sat back in his chair and looked out the window. It was nice and sunny, the complete opposite of his mood.

* * *

He felt sick…and tired…and drugged. Was he high? Harvey would fucking kill him. Wait, Harvey? Where was he? What the fuck happened? He tried to take a deep breath but his chest felt tight and it hurt. Was he still in the woods…was he dead? His brain was too fuzzy to focus and he wanted to sleep. He needed to know what was going on, though, and sluggishly peeled open his sore eyes and was met with a blurry white room. He had to be in Heaven, right? Funny, he always thought he'd go downstairs for all the shit he's pulled over the course of his life.

"Am I dead?" He rasped, his throat raw.

Harvey sat up straight in his chair and turned his head around. Mike was awake! His eyes were glazed over with the fever and drugs and it seemed like he was having a hard time keeping them open, but he didn't care. The kid was conscious. "Mike. Hey." He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and smirked. "No you're not dead. You're in the hospital. How are you feeling?"

Mike gazed drowsily at Harvey for a moment before speaking in a slurred voice. "T'red…fl-floaty."

Harvey snorted. Same old Mike. "That's cause they got you all doped up on the good stuff."

Mike chuckled weakly before swallowing thickly and closing his eyes. He just wanted to sleep…but he really wanted answers. His memories were all jumbled and hazy.

"Get some sleep, kid. We can talk when you're not so tired."

Mike reopened his eyes back to slits. "But…what h'ppened. Don't r-really…'member." The darkness was getting stronger.

Harvey sighed. Mike not remembering wasn't good. The doctor had mentioned memory loss, but he didn't want to think about Mike Ross, the kid with the freaky brain, having memory issues. "Just go to sleep, Mike. I'll tell you later."

"K." With that, he slipped back into unconsciousness and Harvey let out a deep breath, leaning back in the chair. After taking a moment to compose himself, he got up and went to go find the doctor to let him know what just happened.

Mike slept for another day and when he woke up, he was feeling a little better. He was sore as hell, but more alert. Blinking his eyes open, he turned his head to see a familiar secretary sitting next to him.

"Donna?"

She lifted her head out from a magazine and her face brightened, her smile wide. "Hey, sweetie." She leaned forward and smoothed back his bangs. "It's about time you woke up."

Mike smiled a little and looked around the room. "Where's H-Harvey?"

"He went to go get something to eat. He barely left your side for five days and he was almost going to pass out himself."

"Huh."

"But don't rub it in his face that he cares about you," she smirked. "Because you know he does."

"Yeah, I know…I just want him to admit it."

"Does he really need to? Mike, you're like a brother to him; he was a wreck when you fell and went missing- don't tell him I told you this. The ranger that he was with said he wouldn't give up finding you even when it started raining cats and dogs and it got dangerous. Even though it was a high possibility and despite what everyone was telling him, he would refuse to believe you were dead. And then when you were in a coma for five days, like I said, he wouldn't leave your side. So tell me that's not caring."

Mike stared at her, trying to make sense of her words. "H-He…he really did that?"

"Yeah…I did."

Mike and Donna glanced up to see Harvey in the doorway and holding a cup of coffee and appearing a little uncomfortable. He looked like shit and Mike knew that Donna was right. Harvey didn't need to admit it; it was pretty clear.

Donna got up, kissing Mike on the head, minding the stitches before saying something about going to find the doctor. Harvey stayed in the doorway until she disappeared and then walked into the room to take a seat.

"How are you feeling?"

Mike cleared his throat, trying to get comfortable on the pillows. "I'm okay…really stiff though. I can barely move my legs."

Harvey took a sip of his drink. "Well that might be on account of the huge ass cast you have on."

Mike's brow furrowed and he craned his neck to see that Harvey wasn't lying. The cast engulfed his leg from his ankle to the top of his thigh. "Well, that's gonna be fun to walk around with."

Harvey smiled softly before they both went silent. Harvey cupped his coffee with both hands and looked down at the ground while Mike picked at his sheets. Harvey finally broke the awkward silence after a minute.

"Mike," he looked up and locked his brown eyes with blue. Blue eyes that were no longer fearful but weary, yet trusting. "I want to apologize…for letting you go."

"W-What? Harvey no, it's not your fault." He started to sit up, but whimpered when pain shot through his entire body.

"Easy, Mike, easy. Don't move too fast," Harvey said, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder to push him back down. "You know what, we can talk about this la-"

"No! Harvey…it wasn't your fault. I told you to let go. We were both gonna fall and I said you could drop me."

"I should've done something else. Just like there are 146 options when someone holds a gun to your head. Same situation."

"No it's not. It was my life or both of our lives. Simple. I would take a bullet for you just like you would do for me. I don't blame you Harvey. I'm alive and that's what matters. And by what Donna told me, you didn't give up and you found me. You're technically my hero," he ended with a joking smile.

Harvey rolled his eyes, but grinned too. The kid was a class A moment ruiner. "That's a horrible reference, kid, because you're not a princess and I'm sure as hell not a prince."

Mike laughed and shook his head. "But I'm serious Harvey. I don't blame you…but if you really feel guilty you could let me run point on the cases for two weeks _and_ buy me pizza whenever I want it."

"You're really gonna milk this, aren't you," Harvey said.

Mike shrugged. "You're the one who said you felt guilty. I'm just easing it a little."

"You're unbelievable…but fine."

Mike sighed in accomplishment. "Really, though Harvey. Don't feel guilty. I'm just not gonna wanna hike for a very, very, _very_ long time."

"I'm sure. But when you do, I'm putting you on a leash so you don't go too close to the edge."

"That's a bit excessive, don't you think? What will the other hikers think when they see that?"

"That you're a misbehaved child that can't go anywhere without getting himself into trouble."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"I'm just telling it how it is."

Mike looked over at Harvey and sighed. "Thank you…for not giving up and finding me. I had started losing hope after a while. I honestly didn't think I'd make it out of there alive."

"Well I couldn't let you die, think of all the paperwork I'd have to go through," Harvey smirked.

"Thanks," Mike replied sarcastically.

"I'm glad you're okay, though, buddy. I really thought I lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Lucky me," Harvey joked before lightly punching Mike's uninjured arm. "Now get some rest, you have a lot of work ahead of you."

Mike nodded as he settled back into his pillows and slowly fell asleep, but not before speaking again.

"Harvey?"

"Yeah kid."

"I'm glad we're family."

Harvey raised his brow but felt a surge of pride in his chest. Mike was turning out to be a great lawyer and more so little brother. Throughout the two years that they'd known each other, their family relationship had grown. And he was okay with that. It didn't hurt to care once in a while.

* * *

**FIN!**

**Super long one! Hope you liked it! REVIEWS + PROMPTS!**

**Next prompt for: ****_Magicalpoodles_**

**_Titania2811_**

**_Mintiess_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Guest (2)_**

**_Logan96_**

**_Jeskiran_**

**_NJKO_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Guest (3)_**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**Added Prompts since the last chapter:**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**Nine more added prompts! Woo, you guys are honestly the best readers/reviews ever! 43 more prompt slots left!**


	6. Free Falling

**Free Falling**

**Prompt for: magicalpoodles**

**Enjoy!**

**You guys are honestly the best readers in the world. Thank you for the reviews- NJKO, guest(s), Mary, PippaFrost, jerkiran, mvanp, happylucky, Alison, abby, Spn4eva556, whythankyou, Callisto-HK and so many many more, I wish I could name them all (even though most of them are at the bottom for prompt XD) Anyways, here's the next story!**

"Elliot, listen-" Harvey began.

"No, you listen, Harvey. Why aren't we solving this? My company is going to go bankrupt if we don't make this lawsuit go away. I thought you were the best!" Elliot Benson was an owner of a huge chain of gyms that were gonna be shut down because of one lawsuit.

"I am. I promise we're gonna get this figured out."

"I am _sick_ of empty promises!" He shot up from the chair, flipping it backwards.

Mike jumped, sharing a look with Harvey. Things weren't going so well.

"Look," the older lawyer said. "I'm gonna go make a call and it'll sort everything out."

Elliot growled like a dog and Harvey got up, stepping inside.

"Mr. Benson," Mike sighed, standing up as the man started pacing restlessly. "You need to calm down. We'll get this figured out."

"Don't tell me to calm down, kid," Mr. Benson sneered, facing the associate.

Mike swallowed, licking his lips. He would be lying if he said Elliot wasn't intimidating. He was the owner of a _gym_ company and he was pretty muscular. He looked inside the condo to see Harvey talking on the phone with someone and wished the guy would come back out…he was getting kinda nervous.

"Look, you can trust us-"

"Trust you?!" Elliot shouted, going up to Mike, causing the blonde to back up…close to the edge of the balcony. "You guys are here twenty minutes and I'm already losing the case! You're ruining everything!" Before Elliot had time to think what he was doing, he shoved Mike hard, making the associate lose his balance. He barely had time to shout Harvey's name before he fell over the side and out of sight.

"Harvey!"

The older lawyer looked up from his call just in time to see Mike go over the side.

"Mike!" His heart shot through his throat as he dropped his cellphone and ran out onto the balcony, leaning over the side. "Oh god." Mike had fallen four stories and was now lying in a bunch of shrubs…unmoving. "What the fuck did you do?!" He shouted at Elliot.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…I-"

"Call 911!" He snapped, running back into the condo and rushing down the stairs. His heart was pounding frantically when he reached the ground floor…praying that Mike wasn't dead. _Please don't be dead._ He rushed out the back door, his tailored shoes slapping on the cement as he ran over to Mike, falling to his knees next to him. "Shit. Mike?" The kid was bleeding so much; blood was trickling from his nose, his mouth, a gash on his forehead, and the back of his head, crusting in his blonde hair. His chest was rising and falling erratically, harshly gasping for air that he wasn't getting and choking on his own blood. His eyes were shut, but Harvey could tell that he was in a boatload of pain.

"Mike?" He cupped the man's face. "Mike, can you hear me?"

The blonde scrunched his face up, coughing violently as he fisted the dirt in the ground.

"Mike, come on, open your eyes."

It took a moment, but he finally did, his blue eyes swimming with immense fear and pain. He looked around without moving his head until he found Harvey sitting next to him. "H-Har-Harvey?" He wheezed.

"Right here, kid. You're gonna be okay, just hang on."

"I c-can't…can't m-move."

_Shit._ "Don't try; we don't know how badly you're hurt."

Tears slipped from the corner of Mike's eyes and Harvey wish he could trade places.

"E-Everything…" he coughed again, blood splattering onto his pale lips. "Everything…h-hurts, Harvey."

Harvey tightened his lips and turned when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Elliot. "The medics are on their way. Ten minutes, tops."

Harvey cursed softly and faced back to Mike and grabbed the kid's hand tightly. He hoped Mike could survive that long. "Hang on, buddy."

For five minutes, he sat there trying to make Mike as comfortable as possible, shedding his own jacket and placing it over his associate when he started shivering violently…he was going into shock.

"H'rvey…m'c-cold," Mike slurred, his eyes having a hard time staying open.

"Mike, dammit, stay awake," Harvey said, gently slapping the man's pale face. "I can hear the sirens. Can you hear them?"

"Y-Yeah," Mike whispered feebly.

"The ambulance is almost here, okay. Don't make me hire a new associate. Drug selling, freaky memory pups don't come around very often."

Mike chuckled weakly before squeezing his eyes shut with pain shot through his entire body. He choked a sob and gripped Harvey's hand tightly.

"Easy kid, just breathe," Harvey said, brushing back Mike's hair. The kid was barely holding on. Where were those fucking medics?

Just as the EMT's came running around the corner, Mike started choking again and before Harvey knew it, his eyes fluttered close and his chest stopped moving. Harvey frowned and hovered his ear over the blonde's mouth. He wasn't breathing. No…this couldn't be happening. He tapped Mike's cheek, silently pleading for him to take a breath.

"Mike!"

"Sir, we got it from here," a medic said, pushing him out of the way.

Harvey shakily got up and watched as his associate was carefully rolled onto a stretcher before a tube was pierced into his chest to drain the blood from his lungs and another tube was shoved down his throat to get him breathing again.

"BP 190 over 50," the medic said calmly, strapping Mike tightly to the board. "Lift on three; one, two, three." They lifted the stretcher onto the gurney and wheeled him out to the front of the building.

"I'm coming with you," Harvey said as he started to follow.

"I'm sorry, sir, there isn't enough room in the vehicle. If you want to follow us there, we'll be going to Mercy Hospital."

Harvey stopped and took a deep breath before grabbing his jacket.

"Harvey, I'm sorry," Elliot said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Nearly kill him?!" Harvey spun around angrily to face his soon to be ex-client. "You pushed him off the goddamn balcony! What were you thinking?! That's right, you weren't!" He headed back upstairs to grab his phone, Elliot following and trying to apologize.

"I was just so mad, I-"

"I don't give a fuck if you were shooting rainbows out of your ass," Harvey said as he picked up his phone and glared at Elliot. "You _pushed_ my associate off a building. Even if he wasn't my associate that was still an _idiotic_ thing to do!" He texted Ray to come by and pick him up as he started walking towards the front door.

"Harvey-"

"Oh and another thing, you should probably find another lawyer, because we're done. And you better hope it's a good one, because if Mike decides to press charges, which he probably will, I'll take his case and bury you to the fucking ground. The only time I wanna see your face again is in court when we sue you; and your ass will be so deep and legal shit that you'd _wish_ we had never met." With that, he punched Elliot in the nose and left the building. That felt good.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey's foot tapped nervously as he sat in the waiting room. It had been nearly two hours already and there still wasn't any news on Mike. Once he had gotten to the hospital, he immediately went to the bathroom to wash the blood off of his hands. He almost scrubbed his skin raw, trying to get rid of the blood and images of Mike dying…the smell of his blood and the sound of him gasping for air. Then he had realized more blood was on his jacket…and as much as it killed him, he threw it in the trash. _There goes six-thousand dollars._ But even if he got the blood off of it, he wouldn't be able to forget that it was on there in the first place. Harvey sighed, rubbing his mouth. What was taking so long?

"Harvey Specter?"

His head shot up and saw Mike's doctor coming up to him since he was the only one in the waiting room. He stood and bit the inside of his cheek. "Is Mike okay?"

The man, Dr. Lucas, sighed and Harvey knew it was bad. He read people for a living for god sakes.

"He's stable as of now, they're just finishing up with his surgery before he'll be moved to a private room. His left lung collapsed but we drained and inflated it; miraculously he's breathing on his own now. He also obtained broken left arm and dislocated shoulder which both are reset. His hip was fractured along with six broken ribs; his skull cracked when he hit his head as well as getting a massive concussion. We, unfortunately, found bleeding in the brain upon taking a CT scan. We had to drill a hole in his skull to drain the excess fluid and relieve the pressure." He took a deep breath. "Now the more pressing matter; we found a moderate fracture in Mike's spine…and it's possible that he'll be paralyzed."

Harvey's heart nearly stopped. "Paralyzed? He won't be able to walk?"

"It's not completely certain yet, we'll have to wait until he wakes up…if he wakes up, that is."

"What do you mean?" Harvey's forehead creased. Something was wrong.

"Mike fell into a coma shortly before his surgery."

Harvey let out a deep breath, washing both hands down his face. He was pissed and wished he did more than punch the client. "Can I see him?"

"You can, once he's settled. I'll have a nurse come get you when he's ready," Dr. Lucas stood up after patting Harvey's shoulder. "We're doing everything we can, I promise. He's in good hands."

"Yeah," Harvey nodded as he watched the doctor leave. "Dammit, Mike."

Once he composed himself, Harvey took out his phone and called this…she wasn't going to be happy about this.

_"Donna here," _the singsong voice spoke through the phone.

"Donna."

And the second the secretary heard Harvey's grave voice, she grew serious…worried. _"Harvey…what's going on? Is something wrong?"_

"Mike…Elliot pushed him off the balcony during our meeting…it's not good. He's in a coma."

_"Oh god. I'm coming over, what hospital?"_

"Mercy. I also need all my meetings cancelled until further notice…and can you stop by my place and grab some extra clothes? I'll be staying here for a while."

_"Consider it done. And Harvey…he'll be okay."_

He didn't reply and hung up. He wanted to believe that, but was having a hard time doing so. He rubbed his forehead and sat back in his chair until ten minutes later when a nurse came out.

"He's all settled into his room, Mr. Specter," the nurse said as she led him down the hallway. "The machines may look a little intimidating and he might look small because of them, but he's stable and responding well to medications."

When they stopped at a doorway, she nodded towards it, indicating it was Mike's.

"Thanks." He stepped into the room and shook his head. Mike was still…_way_ too still to be Mike Ross. "Jesus Christ." He walked over and sat down in a vacant chair next to the bed. The nurse was right, all the machines around the kid made him seem so small. Besides from the bruises littered all over his face and body, his skin was as white as the sheets covering him. Wires were everywhere, one coming out of the side of his head, the back of his hand and the crook of his elbow that wasn't strapped up in a sling. A brace was wrapped around his back so when he woke up, he wouldn't move and disrupt the healing. A nasal cannula was snaked underneath his nose and tucked behind his ears, but his breathing was still scratchy and slow. A white bandage was taped to the side of his forehead where there had been the gash that was stitched up, but a little blood was seeping through.

"You gotta wake up, kid," Harvey sighed. "I know you like annoying the shit out of me, but now's not the time to do it." Of course he didn't get a response. He placed his hand over Mike's cold one, minding the wires. "Why do you make things so difficult? Guess I shouldn't have left you alone with Elliot, the guy's a sack of crazy and apparently doesn't know his own goddamn strength." He smiled sadly, willing the image of Mike falling to take a backseat in his mind. He just prayed he wasn't paralyzed; that was news he wasn't going to like breaking to him. "You're gonna be okay, kid. I promise." _I'll make sure of that._

**Three Days Later**

Harvey rubbed his face, the slight stubble ticking his palm. Mike still hadn't budged and it was making him nervous. He had read somewhere that the longer someone was in a coma, the less likely it was for them to wake up…and Mike _had_ to wake up. He couldn't lie here, wasting away without a fight. Why wasn't the kid fighting?

"Come on Mike," he whispered, watching the kid breath in and out quietly. "What's going on in your head?"

After a couple moments, he raked his fingers through his disheveled hair and stood up, going to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He wished there had been a way to prevent this from happening. While he was bent over the sink, he suddenly heard a weak gasp; he stood up straight, quickly wiping his face with a towel and made his way back out into the room…and sure enough, Mike was finally waking up. His heart lifted and Harvey walked over to the chair, sitting down and waiting for Mike to gain his bearings.

"Mike?"

The blue eyes sluggishly flickered open and looked at him tiredly. "H-Har…v-vey," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. He looked alert but really confused; his face was still too pale for Harvey's likely, but the bruises and cuts were slowly but surely disappearing.

"Hey kid."

Mike's eyes roamed the room and winced when he tried to adjust his position. His throat was killing him as was every other inch of his body. He felt like he was hit by a truck…wait, was he hit by a truck? He started getting agitated until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Mike. Calm down. You're alright now. You're at the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"  
"Uh…" he squeezed his eyes shut and it all came swimming back to him. How the hell did he survive? "Y-Yeah," he cleared his throat, talking a little louder. "The client w-went…all hulk on me."

Harvey chuckled, leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs. He watched Mike take a few deep breaths and he could tell he was in pain. The meds must be wearing off. "You want me to get a nurse to drug you up?"

Mike swallowed thickly and shook his head. "Not…not yet. It'll make me tired."

"Isn't that a good thing if you want to sleep?"

"I do…not yet, though. S-Something is wrong, isn't it."

"What are you talking about?" Harvey said flatly.

"Harvey…you can't fall of a b-building without really bad…injuries."

Harvey's mouth formed a thin line when Mike looked at him. He sighed and scratched his head. "Mike…you…you might be paralyzed."

Mike was staring at him like he had three heads. "W-What?"

"You fractured your spine, hence the reason you have a brace around your body."

Mike glanced at it, wondering why he hadn't noticed it before…was it because he couldn't feel it?

"The doctors aren't sure if it affected anything."

"I can't…I can't walk?" This was bad. This was really bad. He began to hyperventilate, sick to his stomach. How could this be happening right now?

"Mike. Mike, come on kid, calm down."

"C-Calm down?" Mike gasped. "How can I fucking c-calm down?"

"You can take deep breaths, for starters. You didn't let me finish."

"What are you…t-talking about?" Mike said, trying to bring his breathing back to normal.

"I said you _might_ be paralyzed. Are and might are two different words, okay?"

"So? There's still a fifty-fifty chance that I'm-"

"Mike stop. I promise you won't be paralyzed."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble…but you don't exactly get to make that choice." Mike wiped his face and sniffed. "This sucks, Harvey."

The older man pursed his lips sadly. "I know kid. But I also know that you're gonna be fine."

Mike looked up at Harvey warily. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm Harvey goddamn Specter," he smirked and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Nice try, but only Donna can do that."

"How do you know I'm not the one who started that?"

"Because she's Donna and you're Harvey."

It was Harvey's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever. I'm still right…you're gonna be okay. Now I'm gonna go get a nurse, she's gonna pump you full of wonderful drugs and you're gonna sleep for another couple hours."

Mike sighed and rolled his head to face away from Harvey as he got up. He really wanted to believe Harvey, but his mind wouldn't let him. It kept nagging him, saying he was never gonna walk again. A tear slipped down his face and he quickly wiped it away…he didn't want Harvey to think he was weak.

But Harvey saw it and he felt bad for the kid…which was rare, because he never really felt bad for anyone in his life as a lawyer. He left the room quietly to go get the nurse; once she went into Mike's room, he went down the hall to find Donna.

The next time that Mike woke up, he was feeling kind of depressed. Harvey was out getting the doctor while Donna sat next to Mike. She couldn't believe Mike fell, well was pushed, off a building. He didn't deserve that.

"You're gonna be okay, sweetie," Donna said, squeezing his uninjured shoulder before smoothing his hair. "Harvey's right."

"I hope so," he breathed.

The doctor finally walked in, after a couple minutes, Harvey right behind him.

"Mike, is good to see you awake. I'm Dr. Lucas. I'll get right to it, since I'm guessing you want to know now."

Mike nodded too worried to even open his mouth.

"Alright." Dr. Lucas lifted up the blanket to expose Mike's feet. "I gonna press this needle against your foot and tell me if you feel something." He took out the pin and showed Mike before pressing it against the center of his foot. "Anything?"

Mike frowned worriedly and looked up at Donna and Harvey. "N-No."

"Alright, let's try again. You've been off your legs for a while and the swelling in your spine might not be completely gone." He did it again, but there was nothing. Mike's eyes welled up with tears, trying to take deep breaths.

"H-Harvey."

The older man pursed his lips and looked at the doctor. This wasn't good.

"One more time."

And this time, Mike felt the faintest prick and he nearly jumped out of the bed in shock. "I-I felt it," he puffed, a smile growing on his face.

Dr. Lucas grinned. "That's good." He did it again and it felt harder. "Well, good news for you. We'll keep you here for the next couple of days just to monitor your vitals and take a couple tests to see about the swelling in your spine and brain. Once everything is looking normal, we can get you started on physical therapy. Now rest up, you got a long way to recovery."

"Thank you, doctor," Donna smiled and when the man left she went over to Mike and hugged him tightly.

"See, I told you," Harvey smirked once Donna pulled away. "I knew you would be okay."

"Because you're Harvey goddamn Specter?" Mike smiled tiredly. "Does Donna know that you copied her?"

"Copied me?" The redhead put her hands on her hips. "What is he talking about, Harvey?"

Harvey glared at Mike before turning to Donna. "Nothing. He doesn't know what he's saying; the drugs are messing up his thoughts."

"Mmhm," Donna said skeptically, squinting her eyes. "I'm glad you're okay, Mike. I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want anything? _Harvey goddamn Specter?_" She chuckled before leaving the room.

Harvey rolled his eyes and looked back to Mike who was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "I'm gonna kill you for that."

"She was gonna find out at some point. Remember, she's Donna."

"You are seriously a pain in my ass." He shook his head. "Speaking of people being a pain in my ass, Elliot…do you want to press charges for him you know, trying to kill you?" But when he looked down at Mike, he noticed the blonde was already half asleep. "Mike."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to press charges on Elliot?"

Mike hummed again before his body relaxed.

"I take that as a yes." He pat Mike's chest gently and got up from the chair and left the room with a scowl on his face. He was gonna go kick Elliot's ass. Truth was, he was going to press charges with or without Mike wanting to, because the guy almost killed the kid…nearly ruined his life by almost paralyzing him. And no one got away with hurting his family…_no one._

**FIN! REVIEWS AND PROMPTS!**

**Next Prompt for:****_ Titania2811_**

**_Mintiess_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Guest (2)_**

**_Logan96_**

**_Jeskiran_**

**_NJKO_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Guest (3)_**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**Added Prompts since the last chapter:**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest_**

**Seven prompts added! 36 to go; we're so close! I love you guys!**


	7. Speechless

**Speechless**

**For Titania2811**

**Enjoy!**

Harvey was going to kill him. This was the second time he got beat up in two months and he really didn't need another lecture about getting his shit together. Because he _had_ it together until he went home last night and a few gangbangers decided to mug him. He tried fighting back, but three against one wasn't exactly fair. At least it wasn't a married woman's husband this time. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator, heading towards the man's office. He'd rather not let Harvey see him now, but some files needed to be dropped off and it couldn't wait. At least it was Friday so he could go home and rest after this. His ribs ached, his lip was busted and the side of his face pulsed where one of the mugger's fists had hit him. At least he wasn't dead. He counted that as a win. He was really irritated, however, by the way people kept staring at him like they've never seen a black eye before. He rolled his eyes and turned the corner towards Harvey's office.

"Oh my god. Mike!" _Great. He was hoping Donna wasn't at her desk._

"Donna I'm fine."

The secretary rounded her desk with a frown. "The hell you are. This is the second time." She lightly touched the bruise on Mike's face and the blonde jerked away in annoyance, but mostly in pain.

"I know and I'm okay. Please, can I just give these to Harvey?"

The woman sighed, crossing her arms before moving out of the way.

"Thank you." He opened the door and the second the older lawyer looked up, he frowned at Mike and he knew the lecture was coming. "I'm just dropping these off," Mike said quickly, wanting to get out before Harvey could open his mouth.

"Who did this?" Was what came out of Harvey's mouth. "Sit down."

Mike complied and huffed as he plopped onto the couch, throwing the folder onto the coffee table. Donna suddenly appeared by his side with an ice pack and wouldn't leave until he took it. "Seriously, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Donna rose her eyebrows. "The whole side of your face is black and blue."

"Okay, spill it Mike," Harvey demanded. "Who did this?"

"Can you just forget about it?" He sighed, pressing the ice pack against his face. He had to admit it felt soothing.

"No, I told you this before. I also told you to get your shit together, did you not do that either?"

"Harvey, please. Just let it go."

"Why? Because you deserved it this time, too?"

"No," Mike said resting back into the cushions and closing his eyes. "Because you'll never find them. There are 1.6 million people in Manhattan alone not to mention 8.4 million in New York period."

Harvey shared an incredulous look with Donna before shaking his head. "I'm not gonna ask how you know that."

Mike opened his eyes and smirked which quickly turned into a wince with his tender face still hurting. Harvey pursed his lips in sympathy before standing up and going back to his desk. He wouldn't admit it, but Mike was like a little brother to him and big brothers are supposed to protect their siblings by all means. Even if it meant tracking someone down and beating the shit out of them. An idea suddenly popped into his head and he turned around, sitting in his chair.

"Tomorrow morning, ten am…be outside your apartment."

"Why?" Mike questioned warily.

"Because if you're not gonna bother to get a car or at least ride a taxi, you're gonna learn how to fight. This is New York City, kid, not candy land."

Mike snorted. "And you're gonna teach me?"

"Have you forgot that I punched Tanner in the face _and_ kicked his ass in the ring?"

Mike shrugged. "True. So what do you plan on doing?"

Harvey grinned slightly. "Just wear gym clothes and be on time."

Mike rolled his eyes and gathered the new files Harvey had for him before leaving the room.

Donna put her hands on her hips. She knew what Harvey was planning. "You better go easy on him Harvey. He good at hiding his pain; no doubt he was hurt more than he's letting on."

"Relax, Donna. I'm not actually gonna kill him."

**The Next Morning**

Mike groaned as he rolled onto his back. His ribs were really starting to hurt now and though the pain in his face had dulled, it felt a little swollen.

"Great." He took a deep breath and carefully pushed himself up. He glanced at the clock and swore loudly. It was five of ten and he wasn't close to being ready. He got out of bed and dug through his clothes, pulling on a faded gray sweatshirt and some red shorts. By the time he was done, he heard a horn beep and he looked out the window to see, not Ray, but a Tesla that Harvey was driving. The man beeped again and Mike knew the guy was getting impatient. Making sure he had everything, Mike locked up and rushed downstairs.

"Silly me for actually thinking you'd be out here on time," Harvey said as Mike stepped outside.

Mike shook his head. "Sorry if I'd rather be sleeping in on a Saturday morning."

"Would you rather being lying in a gutter because you didn't know how to right hook properly?" Harvey retorted.

Mike remained silent.

"I thought so."

When they got the gym and went inside, put their belongings in the locker room headed onto the floor. There was no one else there, surprisingly, but Mike was glad, because whatever Harvey was making him do, at least other people wouldn't see how inexperienced he was. Harvey walked over to the supply closet and when he turned around, Mike eyes went wide.

"Boxing?" He said as the older man threw the gloves at him.

"Yep." Harvey replied.

"Harvey, you're gonna kill me. Is there an easier way? Like practicing on a punching bag or something? You know, so _I'm_ not the punching bag?"

"Nope. Trust me, I'll go easy on you," Harvey grinned, pulling on the gloves.

"Sure you will," Mike replied, doing the same.

They started out slow, Harvey telling him how to punch, block and duck. Once Mike started getting the hang of it, they started getting rough…well Harvey was anyways. Mike wasn't really thrilled; he was scared to punch Harvey because the guy could actually hurt him. He was a lot stronger and bigger after all.

"Come on," Harvey said in a bored voice. "Stop being a pussy. Punch me!" He punched Mike in the stomach and the blonde let out a gust of air before glaring at his boss. He didn't tell Harvey he had been kicked in the ribs so it was still really sensitive there. "Punch me!"

Mike clenched his jaw and before he knew it, his gloved fist connected with Harvey's cheek. Both men were shocked and Harvey cradled his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Harvey," Mike blurted. "I-I didn't mean to…I-"

"Mike, easy kid. Punching is the whole point of boxing," Harvey chuckled. "Damn, that actually kinda hurt. Nice job."

Mike smiled and raised his hands. "Ready to be ass kicked, Specter?"

"In your dreams, Ross."

Half an hour later, Mike was secretly in pain and exhausted. He had gotten a few good punches in himself, but he was no match for Harvey.

"Can we stop now?"

"Stop whining, Mike," Harvey panted. "Jesus, I thought you were actually gonna kick my ass. Guess I was wrong."

"Maybe cause I'm just learning, asshole." When he was tired, he was grumpy and when he was grumpy he lashed out. Though he was grateful Harvey was doing this, because he didn't always have enough money for a taxi and he didn't know how to drive. So that meant he had to ride his bike home in the middle of the night…and Manhattan wasn't always friendly. Especially in the neighborhood he lived in.

Harvey shook his head as he noticed Mike wasn't focusing…lost in whatever thoughts he was having. Weak punches were being thrown his way, but he was getting bored. Maybe he should spice it up a bit. A smile played on his lips when he had an idea to get the kid's attention. He was going to pretend to throw an extremely hard punch but stop short inches near his face just to scare him. But of course, Mike chose that exact moment to move an inch back, making his throat the target.

Mike was stunned when sheer pain erupted in his throat before it quickly went away…because he couldn't breathe. His lungs wouldn't allow him to take a breath. Shit, why couldn't he breathe? He stared at a blurry Harvey in confusion, before he began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. The room spun wildly, making him nauseous; he heard a deep voice shouting his name, but he didn't have time to figure out who it was before the darkness swallowed him whole.

Harvey was frozen after he punched Mike in throat…what the hell did he just do? Mike's eyes were wide but it looked like he couldn't take in a breath.

"Mike? Mike breathe!" But the only thing that happened was Mike's eyes rolling all the way back into his head before he collapsed on the ground…unmoving. "Shit." He ran over, pulling off his boxing gloves, throwing them to the ground and falling to his knees next to his associate.

"Mike? Mike, come on, kid!" He slapped the blonde's already cold face and shook his shoulder. His heart thudded against his chest frantically as he hovered his ear over Mike's mouth. And he couldn't feel anything. "No…please no." He literally killed his associate. The one thing he assured Donna he _wouldn't_ do. "Mike." He cupped the man's cheek, not liking how gray his face was looking or the fact that his lips were blue. He looked up, remembering that there was nobody else there…and his phone was in the locker room. "Fuck." He stared back down at Mike and sighed. "You're really gonna make me give you mouth to mouth, aren't you kid." Taking a deep breath, he titled Mike's head back and pinched his nose before covering the man's mouth with his own. _Come on, kiddo, breathe. Please don't die on me._ He performed CPR for nearly two minutes before Harvey was really starting to get scared. He almost contemplated on picking Mike up and running to the hospital when the kid finally took in a deep breath, coughing and gasping for air. Mike's eyes were wide and fearful as he clutched Harvey's wrists and tried to refill his lungs.

"Mike, slow down. Deep breaths," Harvey soothed, helping the associate sit up and letting him lean against his chest.

Mike choked out a sob while gagging and coughing. For both men, it had been the scariest two minutes of their lives.

"It's okay, buddy. Just take it easy; you're alright now."

They sat there for a few minutes until Mike could start breathing somewhat normally.

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry, kid. You okay?" Harvey said as he pulled away and gave Mike a once over.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut and nodded jerkily. He let Harvey's arms out of his death grip and wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes. His throat felt tight…like it was swelling up. It was gradually getting difficult to breathe again.

"How's your throat?"

Mike opened his mouth to talk, but all that came out was a strangled squeak. He looked up at the older lawyer, mouthing Harvey's name. He tried again, forcing it more this time, but it didn't make a difference; he couldn't talk.

"Shit," Harvey whispered. "Alright, we gotta get you to a hospital." And he was a little concerned when the kid didn't even attempt to argue. "I'm gonna go get my phone."

Mike frantically shook his head. If his throat was closing up and Harvey left, by the time the man came back, he would be dead. He couldn't be alone. He didn't want to _die_ alone.

The fear in Mike's eyes told Harvey Mike didn't want to be left here by himself. He tightened his lips sadly and stood up. "Alright, give me your hand."

Mike grasped it tightly and Harvey pulled the pup to his feet, catching him when he swayed. Wrapping Mike's arm around his shoulder, Harvey helped his associate out of the ring and walked him towards the locker room. By the time they got there, Mike was wheezing pretty badly and his eyes were drooping, the blue tint returning to his lips.

"Don't die on me, Mike. I swear to God." He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if he actually killed his associate. He sat Mike down and opened his locker to grab his phone, dialing 911. While he was talking, he turned his back, not noticing how Mike was deteriorating rapidly. His breaths were coming out in shallow gasps, his eyes were closing and the darkness was getting stronger. He tried to look at Harvey and say something, but he couldn't; even with the man inches away from him, he wasn't able to get help.

"Okay…thanks." Harvey hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned around and his heart leapt into his throat when he saw Mike falling off the bench.

"Mike!" He caught the kid around his waist and lowered him to the ground, patting his face roughly. "Mike, dammit don't do this." He was still breathing, but barely. He cursed under his breath and cradled Mike against his chest.

"Just keep breathing kiddo. Keep breathing. Don't you dare stop."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced the waiting room nervously. Mike had stopped breathing again when the medics showed up and they forced a tube down his throat. He wasn't able to go in the ambulance with them, so the whole drive to the hospital was nerve-wracking, wondering what the hell was going on in the vehicle ahead of him. And the kid disappeared in a sea of nurses when he got to Presbyterian so he didn't know if he was alive or not. Why did he have pull that stupid stunt? He might've cost Mike his life because he was fucking bored!

He bit his lip and glanced down at his watch. What the hell was taking so long? Fuck, Donna was going to murder him.

"Mr. Harvey Specter?"

He looked up and raised his brow to see Mike's doctor, Matt Vines, standing by the double doors. "Yeah, that's me."

"Alright, follow me."

When they went through the doors and started walking down the hall, Harvey couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. "How's Mike?"

"He's doing perfectly fine; is currently resting and breathing on his own."

"Really? How? I mean, he stopped breathing for a long time."

"The blow to his throat did do some damage but we've given him some anti-inflammation medications and the swelling went down. However, we found, upon observation during an endoscopy that Mike is suffering from vocal cord paralysis."

"What? How does that happen?"

"It usually occurs when there's an injury to the head, chest, or in Mike's case, his neck. When he was punched in the throat it causes one or both of the vocal folds to not open or close properly. Luckily, for Mike, it was only one because paralysis of both vocal folds can be life-threatening."

Harvey was really starting to feel guilty. "Well, is he gonna be alright?"

"Unfortunately, he's not going to be able to talk for at least a couple weeks or so and his throat will be sore and bruised. He'll also have to go to voice therapy every other day for the time being. He's fortunate the paralysis didn't occur in such a place that'll require additional repositioning or surgery. His breathing will be scratchy sometimes and he'll be out of breath; he may also have difficulties swallowing and cough from time to time. He'll need to be careful eating and drinking because food could go down the wrong pipe; I actually recommend he just eat soft foods like yogurt, applesauce the likes. We also found a few cracked ribs, but those are nothing to worry about."

Harvey swallowed. Had he really hit the kid that hard?

"When can he go home?"

"In a few hours, in fact. We had him under anesthesia during the endoscopy, but once it wears off and there are no complications, he can be released into someone's care." They stopped in front of a large recovery room and went to the last cubicle. "If you need anything, just get the nurse and she'll page me. I'll go get the discharge papers for you."

"Thanks." Harvey took a deep breath and stepped behind the curtain. He sucked air through his teeth when he saw his associate. Mike had a fist shaped bruise on the center of his neck and his face was still a deathly white. A nasal cannula was snaked underneath his nose and his mouth was open, his breath coming out raspy. Harvey wiped his mouth and went over, grabbing a chair and bringing it next to the bed.

"Mike?" He said when he sat down. "Mike."

The blonde's forehead creased before his eyes flickered open. He scanned the room tiredly before landing on Harvey. He opened his mouth to speak, but then remembered he couldn't.

"Here," Harvey said, handing him a notepad and pen. "You can talk with this."

Mike sighed and wrote something with trembling hands. _Why can't I talk?_

Harvey rubbed the back of his head. "Um…your vocal cords, they're paralyzed."

Mike frowned and frantically wrote on the paper. _Permanently!?_

"Relax, kid. It's not permanent."

The tension melted from Mike's body.

"You're gonna be staying with me for a while until it returns to normal."

Mike made a face and Harvey smirked. "Don't look at me like that. It's your fault."

_How the hell is it my fault, you're the one who punched me in the throat. Wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you._

The smile fell from Harvey's face and it was replaced by guilt. Mike was right…this was sort of his fault.

Mike saw this and pressed his lips together. _Sorry…I know you didn't mean it._

"You're right…I didn't. I honestly wasn't trying to kill you."

Mike smirked and shook his head. _It's okay. I know you weren't. Besides, you wouldn't be able to live without me._

"Okay, yeah keep telling yourself that."

Mike rolled his eyes. _So when can I get out of here?_

"In a few hours. The doctor has to make sure your throat won't close up again."

Mike nodded and looked down at his hands.

"I know this sucks kid, but you'll be fine. You can still work if you want, too. But I'm forbidding you from boxing or any type of fighting."

Mike smiled. _Good, because I didn't really like it._

Harvey gently slapped his associate's arm. "Yeah, I didn't really like you doing it either. You're too scrawny anyways."

Mike yawned and sunk into the pillows. Dying for two minutes really took it out of him.

"Get some rest. We're not leaving for a few more hours anyways."

Mike didn't have to be told twice. He was already asleep.

**Two Days Later**

It was Monday afternoon and Mike and Harvey were sitting in the man's office doing paperwork. After the hospital, Harvey brought Mike to his apartment to get some things before heading over to the condo. They ate and watched a little TV before Mike got exhausted, quickly, and slept in the guest room. Sunday, they both slept in, ate and then Harvey brought Mike to his first voice therapy session.

The associate was only doing half days so that way he could go to his therapy afterwards. He was coping and even though Mike said-or wrote- numerous times that he forgave Harvey, the man still felt guilty as hell. The past couple nights after Mike went to bed, Harvey would sit by the door and listen to the kid's harsh breathing, hitching every other minute. He was afraid it would stop and Mike would die again…and he couldn't let that happen.

Donna had been pissed when she found out what he did and she wouldn't let it go until Mike got his voice back.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" Donna said as Mike walked towards her desk.

The blonde smiled at her as he placed files on her desk for Harvey. The man was at a deposition and Mike decided to stay behind this time. Donna pursed her lips sadly, looking the pup over. He still had a relatively large bruise on his eye as well as his throat, but he was getting better.

"Good," Mike said in an extremely low, barely audible, raspy voice. The voice therapies were helping, but it was still a struggle. Technically, he wasn't supposed to using his voice outside of the sessions, but it was hard to resist. He wanted to be normal again.

Donna smiled. "Well, if you want, you can go sit in Harvey's office and do your work. I'm sure he won't mind. And by him not minding, I'll _make _sure he doesn't mind. I still want to kill him for what he did to you."

"S'not…his fault."

"Hey, you're not supposed to be talking outside of your therapy," she scolded, sliding a piece of paper and a pen towards him. "And yes, it was his fault. I told him to take it easy on you."

_I know…but he feels guilty. Won't leave me alone for five minutes when we're at his condo._

Donna's face softened. "He's just worried. I'm sure you scared the crap out of his when you stopped breathing."

Mike didn't reply. He didn't really know what happened between the time he went unconscious to the time he found himself gasping for air. He never really asked. And he had a feeling Harvey didn't want to talk about it again.

"Get in there, pup," Donna said, gently shoving him towards the office. "Harvey will be back in an hour…and I made him order pizza for you. You like stuffed crust, right?"

Mike face brightened as he grabbed the files and went into Harvey's office.

Later that night, Mike was hungry and he was really craving popcorn…but he wasn't supposed to have it. _A couple wouldn't hurt right?_ And he knew where Harvey had put the junk food. He looked towards the bathroom, still hearing the shower and knowing the older man would be there for at least another five minutes. He snuck over to the kitchen and open the highest cupboard where a bag of salty, buttery popcorn lay waiting for him. Mike smiled, hearing his stomach rumbling and he took it down, removing the chip clip. He had a couple and everything was fine, until one piece went down the wrong pipe…and he started choking. The bag fell to the floor, spilling the popcorn everywhere as his hand went to his throat. He couldn't breathe…he was dying all over again and he couldn't call for help. Harvey wouldn't hear him even if he tried. This was it…it was over all because he wanted fucking popcorn and couldn't wait another couple of weeks. His vision was tunneling and his lungs were becoming tight. _Harvey…please. Please help me!_ He heard a voice in the distance, but he couldn't quite make it out. Maybe it was his father telling him to let go…to come with them. And he really wanted to.

Harvey ran a towel over his damp hair after pulling on some sweats. He was long overdue for a shower and it felt amazing. But now he was starving and he was sure Mike was too.

"Hey, are you hungry?" He said as he exited the bathroom and made his way towards the kitchen. "I can go pick up some sou-" but his sentence cut off when he saw Mike hunched over, hand clawing at his neck and his face basically a shade of purple. Popcorn was scattered on the ground and he put two and two together and realized what was happening. Mike was choking. Harvey dropped the towel and rushed over, standing behind his associate who seemed barely conscious.

"Mike! Don't do this to me again, kid! Jesus, you're like a little kid. Can't stay out of trouble can you?"

The only response he got was a strangled gasp. Harvey swore before wrapping his arms around Mike's waist and making a fist, placing it against his upper abdomen below the ribcage. He hoped it wouldn't disrupt the healing of his cracked ribs. He briskly grasped his fist with his other hand and thrust upwards into Mike's body. He could feel Mike's body getting limp and his breathing was almost non-existent. "Dammit, Mike. Don't you dare pass out on me!" Mike slumped over his arms and his lips were turning blue. "Mike!" He couldn't lose the kid again. He really couldn't. Just when he thought it would be over, Mike hacked and spit the piece of popcorn onto the floor and then started gasping for air. His legs weakened, unable to hold himself up, but Harvey still had a tight grip on him and he was dragged over to the couch.

"Deep breaths, Mike. God, I leave you alone for five freakin' minutes and you manage to nearly get yourself killed. I hid that stuff for a reason. I know you and I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself. From now on until you the doctor gives you the all clear, that cupboard is off limits to you, understand?" Geez, he felt like a father scolding his child; with Mike it always seemed that way.

Mike mouth an apology as he was still trying to get his breathing under control. Harvey slapped the blonde's back and then went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Drink," he said pushing into Mike's shaking hands. _"Slowly."_

After Mike took a couple sips and his breaths became more stable, he sagged into the cushions and sighed. Harvey sat down beside him and shook his head.

"You really are a magnet for injuries, you know that?"

Mike snorted but that was his only response.

"You okay?"

Mike looked at Harvey from the corner of his eye and nodded slowly.

"Do you think you need a hospital?"

The blonde's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly.

"Okay, okay. No hospital. But if things get worse, we _are_ going."

Mike rubbed his throat and sighed. It had been too close of a call. They both sat in silence for a bit until Harvey spoke up.

"You still hungry?"

Mike feebly declined. He had completely lost his appetite and would rather sleep now. Harvey looked at Mike, who was slowly losing the battle with consciousness, and then at his watch. It was almost ten pm and Mike had an early therapy session anyways.

"Alright, come on."

Mike stared up at Harvey tiredly before letting the man help him to his feet and lead him to the room. By the time his face hit the pillow, he was out cold. Harvey rolled his eyes and shut off the lamp. Giving one last wary look to his associate, he left the room to go clean up the mess the pup had made. He couldn't stop thinking about the 'what ifs'; what if he had taken longer in the shower? What if the Heimlich didn't work? The image of Mike lying dead on the ground came back to haunt him and Harvey shook his head to erase it. Mike was alive and pretty soon things would go back to what they used to be. There was another week and a half of the voice therapy, according to the doctor since Mike was improving pretty fast. When he was done sweeping up the discarded popcorn and threw away the bag, Harvey went by the guest room once more to make sure the kid was still breathing. Once he was satisfied, Harvey went to bed himself, not feeling so hungry anymore either.

~+S+~

Mike sat in a private observation room by himself while waiting for his doctor to come in and see if his vocal cords have loosened up. He prayed they had, because writing on a piece of paper every time he wanted to say something was starting to get annoying. Biting his lip, he looked up at the clock, wishing the guy would hurry up…he was nervous. Just as he was about to get up and go look for Dr. Vines when the door opened and he came in along with a nurse.

"Sorry for the wait, Mike. I had to talk to your voice therapist. I've been getting good reports from him."

Mike forced a smile. _Okay, man, just get to the point._

"Alright." Dr. Vines took out a penlight and instructed Mike to open his mouth.

Mike complied and when he did, the doctor gently grabbed his chin and pointed the light down his throat. "No swelling or inflammation," he stated to the nurse so she could write it down. "We're gonna do an endoscopy and use only a light anesthesia for a few minutes so you won't feel much of anything and afterwards you will be drowsy."

Mike nodded and lay down on the reclined table while the nurse inserted an I.V into his arm. Within minutes, he was unable to keep his eyes open no more than slits and his body relaxed. He didn't really know what was going on except he felt hands touching him and muffled sounds around him. Something hard was placed in his mouth so he couldn't close it and he wanted to get it out, but had no energy to do so.

"Just relax, Mike," he heard a voice say. "It'll be done before you know it."

Mike nodded, or it felt like he did, before giving into the sedation and closing his eyes, entering the world of unconsciousness.

It felt like he had been sleeping for hours, but he knew it was probably only fifteen minutes. Mike groggily pried open his eyes and glanced around the room. He vaguely remembered what happened except for being in the hospital.

"Mike?"

He groaned hoarsely and rolled his head to his left to see Harvey sitting next to him with a look of concern on his face. And then he remembered _why_ he was in the hospital; to see if he was able to fully talk again. Mike swallowed tersely, his throat sore flaring up.

"Mike, you're awake," another voice spoke up and he recognized it as his doctor. He blinked a few times to focus his vision and sat up slowly.

"Your throat is going to feel sore for the next couple of days, but it looks like your vocal cords are loosening up. You'll still have your sessions for another three weeks, only twice instead of four times. You should be able to start talking now, but I advise that you keep it to a minimum so you don't strain the cords. It will be at least another month before they are fully recovered and stronger."

Mike let a smile spread across his face and let out a relieved breath.

"You can leave in half an hour; just until the anesthesia completely wears off. You're a lucky guy, Mike. It could've been a lot worse. If you have any questions or concerns later on," he added, directing it more to Harvey than Mike, "you can call the hospital and they'll transfer you to me. I'm here a majority of the time so you should have no problem reaching me."

"Thank you," Harvey said before the man left. He turned to Mike and sighed. "So? You just gonna sit there with your mouth shut or are you gonna talk?"

Mike glared at him weakly and opened his mouth. "Shut up." His voice was still a little uneven and hoarse, but it had gotten progressively louder than it'd been a few weeks ago.

"And he speaks!"

"I sound horrible," Mike replied clearing his throat a little.

"Tell me about it? You sound like Marge Simpson's chain smoking sisters."

Mike rolled his eyes but laughed. "Thanks," he replied sarcastically.

"Seriously though…it's sort of good to hear your voice. Believe it or not. I didn't think I'd miss the sound of your annoying babbling."

"I don't babble. I just inform you of things."

"Things I don't care about most of the time."

"Whatever. You still admitted that you missed my voice…I missed it too."

"And now Donna won't hate me," Harvey smirked.

"Donna will always hate you deep down inside."

Harvey scoffed. "Yeah right. She loves me. I'm too lovable."

"Half of New York hates you and you call yourself loveable?" Mike laughed but stopped when he began coughing.

"Easy there, Robin. You heard what the doctor said."

Mike waved his hand in a 'yeah, yeah' response before rubbing his face and then looking at his boss. "Thank you for…you know, everything. I mean, besides punching me in the throat."

Harvey chuckled. "You're welcome, kid."

"You punching me…kinda reminded me of something," Mike said with a tired smile.

Harvey sat back in his chair. "Yeah and what's that?"

"A comic from 1965. World's Finest #153 and Batman is slapping Robin…except you punched me and it was a whole lot worse. The comic is pretty funny actually, people on the internet keep changing the phrases in the bubbles and-"

Harvey smirked. "Alright, you're babbling again and your voice is getting hoarse. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's time to leave."

Mike looked up at the older lawyer, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. And without another word, he drifted off to sleep. When Mike's breathing deepened, Harvey sat quietly in his chair, tapping his fingers on the armrests…and then he couldn't help it. He had to see what this kid had been talking about. He pulled out his phone, typed in a few words and then pressed on a link.

And he laughed. It _was_ pretty funny.

**FIN!  
A/N: I think it would take a little more than a month for Mike to get his voice back, but I just sped it up a little.**

**Next Prompt is For:****_ Mintiess_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Guest (2)_**

**_Logan96_**

**_Jeskiran_**

**_NJKO_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Guest (3)_**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**Added Prompts since the last chapter:**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

**Wow! Twelve prompts added! 24 to go; we're so close! I love you guys! I reread the prompts so many times and I have the plots already spinning in my mind. The things you guys come up with are amazing! Keep it up!**


	8. Hitting Rock Bottom

**Hitting Rock Bottom**

_**Prompt for: Mintiess**_

It was like an iron-clad punch to the gut when Rachel told him her and Logan kissed. He just basically poured his heart out to her…that she was all he needed. But she betrayed him. Making out with the one guy he hated most. Even if she claimed it meant nothing, that she was sorry, he couldn't wrap his head around it. All he could picture was the woman he loved and Logan together. Mike felt tears well into his eyes as Rachel tried to touch him, but he jerked away. He really couldn't be here right now. He didn't even grab his jacket; he just left in his short sleeve shirt wanting to get out of the apartment as fast as he could.

"Mike!" Rachel sobbed. "Mike, I am so sorry!" She tried going after him, but by the time she got outside he had rounded the corner and disappeared. Rachel wiped her eyes and looked up to the darkening sky. It was going to rain soon and she had no idea where Mike was going or what he was going to do…but she was scared. She was scared Mike might do something stupid…so stupid that it got himself hurt. Quickly, she ran back upstairs and grabbed her coat and keys before going back out to search for Mike. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. The man was already down in the dumps for being fired and she had basically stabbed him in the heart. She really loved him and now she fucked it up big time. For an hour, the brunette searched and called him on his cell. But it went to voicemail every single time. She had really hurt him. The look in his big blue eyes wouldn't leave her mind and the guilt was eating at her. Tears ran down Rachel's face as thunder rumbled in the sky. Before she knew it, it started raining and progressively got worse. Her hair flattened from the water and she knew that it would be a lot harder to find Mike in this. Pressing her lips together, Rachel decided to go to one place she knew there would be comfort. She just prayed Mike was safe. _Please God, let him be okay._

Meanwhile, Mike stumbled out of Logan's building, face pulsing and lip bleeding. He had gone straight here to confront the asshole and it escalated pretty quickly. He flexed his fingers, glancing down at his cut up knuckles. At least he got in a few good punches, but so had Logan. And now he didn't know what to do. It was pouring and despite the wind and the cold, he felt nothing. After everything that happened and the things that Logan told him…his whole body had gone numb. _She loved it. She loved it. She loved it._ What had he done to deserve this? He loved Rachel like there was no tomorrow and now he didn't know how he felt. She obviously didn't feel the same way and that hurt. Choking a sob and wiping the tears and rainwater out of his eyes, he started to walk. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. He had lost everything and right now, he wouldn't mind being hit by a car. Anything to make him feel something again.

~+SUITS+~ 

Rachel stood at Donna's door and knocked frantically. She was really starting to worry about Mike. Different scenarios ran through her head…like what if he tried to hurt himself? That was probably the worse. The fact that Mike could be dying somewhere because of her made the woman sick. She knocked again, louder, hoping that Donna could help.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." And when Donna opened the door to see a soaked, crying Rachel, she knew exactly what happened.

"You told him."

Rachel wiped her nose. "I-I don't even know where he is. I'm afraid that he might do something. I'm really scared right now. I never should've told him."

"He's at Harvey's."

Rachel looked up at her and frowned. "How do you know?"

Donna smirked. "Where did you go?" She led the woman inside and closed the door. While Rachel sat down on the couch, Donna went into the kitchen to pour some drinks…but to also call Harvey. She was Donna and she knew everything, but she only told Rachel what she wanted to hear. Truth was, she had a feeling Mike wasn't at Harvey's.

_"Specter."_

"Harvey, its Donna," she lowered her voice so Rachel couldn't hear. "Is Mike with you?"

A beat of silence. _"No."_

And she was right. She prayed that Mike really hadn't done something stupid like Rachel had felt he did.

_"Donna, what's wrong?"_

Taking a deep breath, she told him what happened and that Rachel was with her, crying her eyes out. "She's afraid he might do something to himself. He wouldn't…would he?"

_"I don't know. His head probably isn't on straight right now so I can't really say. I'll go out and look."_

"Thank you. Let me know when you find him okay?"

"I will." Harvey hung up and rubbed his face. If Donna was worried about Mike, there really was a cause for concern. Mike had lost his job and now found out Rachel had cheated on him. Poor kid. He really didn't deserve any on this shit being thrown at him right now. Harvey looked outside at the rain coming down and the wind blowing angrily; he hoped Mike was shacked up in some bar getting drunk off his ass and not out in this. Grabbing his jacket, umbrella and phone, he called Ray and within minutes, he was on the road searching for a lost puppy.

But he had no idea where to look. New York was big and Mike could be in a million different places. He guessed he should start at one and that was Pearson Specter. When he got to the firm, he looked everywhere; the file room, his office, the library, but it was vacant. Where the hell else could he be? He bit the inside of his cheek and went back to his office; he was starting to get nervous. What if Mike actually did do something? The kid's head may be spinning, but he didn't think he would actually hurt himself.

"Come on, Mike. Where are you?" And then an idea popped into his head. He went to Donna's desk and powered up her computer. He remembered that the secretary had a phone tracking program- God knows why- but at this moment he was glad she did. He redialed her number and put the phone to his ear.

_"Did you find him?"_ Donna whispered.

"No. I'm at the firm. How do you use this phone tracking thing?"

_"You know about that?"_

Harvey smirked. "Yes, you're not a secretive as you think." He could see her rolling her eyes. "So?"

_"Alright."_ She told him what to do, though it was pretty simple. When he found Mike's cell location, he told Donna that he would update her later and hung up before rushing back outside.

Mike found himself in Central Park, sitting on a bench and shivering. Well, he wasn't cold…at least he didn't feel it. His clothes were saturated and plastered to his body and he could feel water pooling in his shoes. Why didn't he care? He could hear his grandmother saying he was going to get sick. But maybe he deserved it…like he deserved every other piece of shit being thrown at him this week. He stared into space, the water and tears blurring his vision. He was lost and alone and he had no one. He had nothing.

"Mike!"

The blonde jerked out of his thoughts and sniffed, slowly lifting his head up to see none other than Harvey Specter ten feet down the walkway, underneath an umbrella and looking less than thrilled to be out here in the storm. He inwardly groaned, wondering how the guy found him in the first place…well he wasted a trip, because Harvey was the last person he wanted to see right now. Because of him, he lost Gillis and had to find a new form of investment…which led him to a shady deal with Fortsman who told Sidwell that he cut him out of that said deal and got him fired. So all in all, Harvey was the one who got him fired. Mike stood up and started walking away, hugging himself tightly. He was, now starting to regret not wearing a jacket at least.

"Mike, stop!" He heard Harvey's voice closer this time, causing him to walk a little faster. But it didn't help and he felt a hand grab his arm, turning him around. And the annoyance on Harvey's face disappeared, being replaced with concern and shock.

Harvey was surprised when he found Mike in the park…but he was even more surprised when he saw the kid sitting motionlessly on a bench, soaked to the bone and shivering. _Idiot._ When he shouted his name, Mike got up and tried to escape. He wasn't letting the kid be alone right now. Harvey ran up as the blonde started walking faster and he grabbed his arm, spinning him around. His heart sunk when he saw the forming bruise on the side of Mike's face along with a shallow cut and the split lip. _Logan._ He was gonna kick that guy's ass later.

"What happened to your face?" He was gonna let Mike say something himself even though he knew. The kid's eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying, but Harvey wasn't gonna call him out on it. Mike had a right to cry today.

"It's nothing," the blonde muttered, looking down at the ground.

Harvey grabbed Mike's chin and lifted his face back up, inspecting the damage more closely. But Mike didn't give him much of a chance when he tried to pull out of the man's grip.

"Mike-"

"I said it's nothing!" Mike snapped.

Harvey pursed his lips sadly. "Donna told me what happened with Rachel, kid. I'm sorry."

Mike stared at Harvey with sad, blue puppy dog eyes for what seemed like eternity. He couldn't escape this. He broke the gaze after a moment to stare at the ground; he felt Harvey's reassuring hand on his shoulder and he couldn't hold the pain in any longer. He let himself cry. His life really sucked. He and Rachel basically broke up. He had no job. No place to stay. No family. "I've lost everything."

Harvey felt his heart pang against his chest and without caring about getting soaked, he put the umbrella on the ground, bringing his little brother into a tight embrace. Mike wasn't hugging back, but he knew that the kid just needed to be comforted…to let him know that everything was going to be okay. He rested his hand on the back of Mike's head and they stayed like that for a few minutes until the crying reduced to sniffs and hiccups.

Mike pulled away not long after but wouldn't look Harvey in the eyes. He just cried on him for god sakes!

"Come on, let's get out of this rain. You can stay at my place for a while," Harvey said, picking up the umbrella and hovering it over them to prevent them from getting wetter and keeping his arm around Mike's shoulder as he lead him towards the car.

The only reply he got from the man was a nod and he didn't expect more than that. Ray opened the door and Harvey gently pushed Mike in before getting a blanket from the trunk. When he slid into the seat, Ray pulled out of the lot and onto the street.

"Here," Harvey said, handing Mike the blanket.

Mike smiled in thanks and wrapped it around his violently shivering body. The entire drive, Mike didn't say a word and Harvey knew the kid was physically and emotionally exhausted. And he didn't blame him. By the time they got to his condo, Mike was resting against the window, his eyes barely open. Harvey smiled sadly, but he sure as hell wasn't picking him up and carrying him inside.

"Hey. Sleeping beauty," he said, shaking Mike's arm. He was rewarded with the younger man sitting up, rubbing his eyes like a tired toddler.

"What?"

"Time to get out. You can sleep when we get inside."

The blonde nodded and opened the door, still clutching onto the blanket. After thanking Ray, Harvey held the umbrella over both of them and helped Mike into the building. Once inside Harvey's condo, Mike went to the couch while Harvey went to his bedroom and grabbed some sweats. They'd be giant on the scrawny kid, but it was probably better than water-logged clothes.

"Here, go change," he said, going back out into the living room. "Then we can clean up that cut on your forehead. It's bleeding again."

Once again, Mike only nodded and took the clothes, going quietly into the bathroom. When he came back out a few minutes later, Harvey had the first aid kit ready and sat down next to Mike on the couch. While he was putting antibacterial cream on the cut, he was a little unnerved on how distant the kid was…he was too quiet and he didn't like it.

"I hope you got a few good punches in."

Mike lifted up his hands to show Harvey his bruised knuckles and the older man smirked.

"Good boy." When he finished putting the small bandage over the cut, he gently slapped Mike's chest and stood. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Mike replied in a small voice, wrapping a softer blanket around his trembling body. Sitting in the rain probably wasn't the best decision he's made. He watched Harvey disappear into the bedroom before he sagged into the cushions of the couch. He was exhausted and it was difficult to keep his eyes open. He was glad Harvey was here for him, but it wouldn't help get rid of the image of Rachel kissing Logan…Rachel cheating on him. And how was he to know that was _all_ they did. He closed his eyes and replayed Logan's words in his brain. _She let it go a long time. She didn't just like it. She _loved_ it. _A few tears welled in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. How long did Rachel let it go? How badly did she love it? His heart was nearly shattered and he didn't know if it could be repaired. Swallowing thickly, he was too tired to really think about anything right now. He let his eyes drift close and he sunk into oblivion.

Harvey stepped into the bedroom and closed to the door to a slit. He walked over to the window and pulled out his phone to call Donna.

"_Did you-"_

"Yes, I found him, Donna. He's okay…physically anyways."

"_Where was he?"_

"At the park."

"_In this weather?"_

"He didn't seem to notice…or care."

"_Poor kid."_

"Yeah," Harvey exhaled heavily. "Well, I just wanted to let you know I have him and he's probably going to stay here for some time. Until he gets back on his feet at least."

"_Alright. He'll be okay, right Harvey?"_

"I don't know Donna. I'll talk to you tomorrow, oh and set up a meeting with Logan. I gotta kick his ass to the streets. Something I should have done days ago." They said their goodbyes and Harvey hung up, wiping the fatigue from his face. Time to go talk to Mike.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He said, exiting the bedroom. When he got no response, Harvey frowned and went over to the couch. He smirked at what he saw; Mike was sitting up and fast asleep…it looked like an uncomfortable position but at least his face was peaceful. Sighing, he grabbed a pillow and a thicker blanket from his closet and then carefully maneuvered Mike so he would be laying down. Surprisingly, he did it all without waking the blonde up.

"You're gonna be okay, kid. I'm gonna make sure of that."

Once he was sure Mike was comfortable he went to bed himself. Taking care of little siblings was a lot of work.

~+SUITS+~

The next morning, Harvey woke up and padded out into the kitchen to see Mike wasn't on the couch but sitting outside on the balcony. Smirking a little, he grabbed two glasses and poured some scotch into both before going out to join the younger man.

"Hey."

Mike flinched at the sudden voice, not hearing Harvey come up behind him. "Oh…hey," he said with a weak smile.

Harvey handed him the glass and Mike frowned, but accepted it anyways and took a large gulp. It may be nine in the morning, but he really needed it.

"How are you doing?" Harvey asked as he sat down in another chair, taking a swig of his own drink.

Mike shrugged and looked down at the liquid he was swirling in his cup. They sat in silence for a minute, relishing the warm air and the lingering smell of the rain from the previous night.

"You never answered my question yesterday," Harvey spoke and Mike glanced at him, but didn't attempt to respond. "You and Logan go at it?"

"How'd you know it was Logan?"

"I know you and he would be the first person I'd go to kick some ass after learning something like that."

"Yeah," Mike whispered, looking out at the skyline.

Harvey felt bad. "Look…I can't even begin to understand what you're going through. I mean the thing with my mom and dad, I witnessed it, but it didn't really happen to me. But what Rachel did…there's no excuse for that. You didn't deserve it…no one does."

Mike stayed quiet squinting at the sunlight in his eyes and Harvey continued.

"And if you want, I can give her a piece of my mind."

And that earned a small chuckle from the blonde, however he sobered up almost immediately. "I don't know what to do, Harvey."

"You do whatever you feel is best, kid. But Mike…I'm gonna say something that I've never told you before."

Mike looked at the older man and waited.

"I admire what you have with Rachel."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Harvey-"

Harvey put his hand up. "No, let me finish. It's real. It's hard to come by, and all you have to do to keep it is forgive her."

The blonde swallowed and kept his eyes down.

"So stay here as long as you want, by all means, but I think you should go home. You can't avoid her forever."

"I can try," Mike replied monotony.

"Not if you work at Pearson Specter again."

Mike frowned. "What?"

"Well, if you want…I talked to Jessica. She's not happy at all, but she's letting me hire you back. Actually, I said I would quit if she didn't."

The younger man was stunned. "Really?"

Harvey smirked. "Really kid. I need my right-hand man back by my side. Truth is…I never should've let you go in the first place."

Mike smiled broadly. "Thank you, Harvey."

"Don't mention it, buddy," Harvey said as he stood up, squeezing Mike's shoulder. "I gotta get to work and deal with something I should've dealt with a long time ago." He started to go back inside. "Make yourself at home- actually no, don't do that cause you'll just fuck the place up."

"No I won't," Mike defended.

"Yes you will. Like I said, I know you. Don't touch the alcohol cabinet."

"What am I, 15?"

Harvey ignored the comment. But he did feel like a dad telling his kid the "rules of the house" and being home alone. "Food is in the cupboards and fridge, you know how to use the TV and the shower, but everything else is off limits to you."

Mike snorted.

"I mean it. If you break anything, my foot will be so far up your ass."

"Whatever," Mike took another sip of the scotch.

"Mike."

"Scout's honor," he smirked, saluting Harvey with two fingers.

Harvey eyed him before going inside.

Mike took a deep breath, looking out at the city. He was grateful that Harvey had his back no matter what. When he was with Jonathan, he couldn't help feel that he made a huge mistake. Sure, he was taking the weight of him being a fraud off everyone who knew, but Harvey had risked his career for him and he just left. What kind of associate was he? What kind of friend? Well, he was never gonna do that again. He was gonna stay by Harvey's side for good. The man was the only family he had left right now.

"Oh and Mike?" Harvey shouted from the kitchen. "Take a shower. You smell like a wet dog."

Mike laughed. Good old Harvey.

**FIN!**

**So it's kind of an alternate ending with a few tweaks. Mike breaks up with Rachel when he leaves the apartment and Harvey ends up being the one to hire Mike back even though he didn't :p Hope you liked it!**

**Next prompt for:****_ Far Away in Wonderland_**

**_Guest (2)_**

**_Logan96_**

**_Jeskiran_**

**_NJKO_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Guest (3)_**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

**Added Prompts since the last chapter:**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

**Seven prompts added and 17 spots left! PROMPTS AND REVIEWS :)**


	9. Courage

**Courage**

_**Prompt for: Far Away in Wonderland, Chapter Info: **__**I'd like to read a story where Mike is not being comforted by Harvey but by Jessica. Maybe Mike working his ass off to please Harvey only for him to verbally abuse Mike for little mistakes and being too late (maybe Harvey is stressed about something, Scotty back in town as opposing council, for example). Then - it's late at night and Mike is the only one in the office again (or so he thinks) - he finally breaks down and Jessica, who is in the office as well, finds him, speaks to him and gives him courage to stand up to Harvey, which Mike does on the next day.**_

**Enjoy! (I'm gonna start putting a little summary in the beginning from now on!)**

Mike didn't know what the hell was wrong with Harvey. No scratch that…maybe there was something wrong with _him_. He had to have done something to piss the guy off, but he couldn't figure out what it even was. Sure he was late…a lot, but that was pretty normal.

"Do you know why he's pissed at me?" He asked Donna when he came in. Fifteen minutes late.

"Maybe cause of your lack of being on time?" She smirked, not looking up from her computer. "You've been late three times this week."

"Probably because he piles a shit ton of work on me, knowing Louis gives me stuff too. I've been here almost every night until one in the morning. I think I've only gotten a total of fifteen hours of sleep this week!"

Donna looked up and pursed her lips sadly. Mike did look really tired; there were dark circles underneath his eyes and he had stubble growing on his face. His clothes were somewhat wrinkled, hanging loose on his skinny frame.

"I know," she replied softly. "Maybe he'll let you go home early today."

"Mike! Get in here!" Harvey shouted from the office.

Mike scoffed. "Yeah I doubt that." Donna gave him a pitiful look before he trudged into the office.

"You're late again," Harvey growled, gazing out the window.

"I-I know I'm-"

"Save it." Harvey turned around and got a look at his associate. "Jesus you look disgusting. Go clean up or don't bother showing your face at the deposition."

Mike looked at him like a kicked puppy before heading to the bathroom.

"That was harsh," Donna said through the intercom.

Harvey didn't reply and he sat down at his desk with an exasperated sigh. He knew it was harsh, but he wasn't in a good mood right now. Scotty was back in town as the opposing council on his case. It brought up old feelings and he tried to get her to back down, but she was relentless. It angered him which is why he was stressed which is why he was snapping at Mike. He didn't mean it, but he couldn't be bothered by the kid's feelings right now. This deposition was the only thing on his mind today…winning this case was more important.

Twenty minutes later, Mike and Harvey sat in the conference room with their client across from Scottie and her client. Mike looked somewhat better, shaved and in a new suit, but that didn't change the pale tired look he sported. Harvey wasn't happy of course, verbally abusing him about appearance and looking like a piece of crap and much more words that Mike tried not to let bother him at the moment.

"Scotty, why don't you save us both time and yourself the humiliation and settle."

"We both know that's not gonna happen," she forced a smile.

"Okay then, your funeral," Harvey smirked. Everything was going swimmingly well until Mike realized he forgot the smoking gun…at home. How the hell could he forget that? The most important part of the file? The one thing that would help them win!

"Mike?" Harvey grumbled. "The bank records."

"Um…"

"Don't tell me you don't have it."

"I, uh, I'm sorry I must've forgotten it at home. I was in a rush."

"Looks like your associate isn't as smart as you thought he was, Harvey," Scotty said. "Does this mean _you're_ settling?"

"No," Harvey snapped. "This meeting will be rescheduled and we _will_ win."

"We'll see about that," Scotty replied before she and the client left.

"You better fix this, Harvey," snapped Richard, their client. "Cause if you don't I'll be suing you too." With that, he stalked out of the room.

Mike and Harvey sat in silence for a few moments, but the blonde could tell that Harvey was fuming.

"Harvey-"

"Shut up," he said, shooting out of his chair. "I asked you to do one thing, Mike. ONE THING! How the _fuck_ could you be so stupid and mess it up so easily?!"

"I'm sor-"

"You're sorry? I find that hard to believe. I bet the reason you forgot that file is because you were too busy doing shit for Louis after I specifically told you that you work for me! How can you be so unfaithful to me after every goddamn thing I've done for you?"

"It's not my fault! Louis-"

"It _is_ your fault, Mike! Every screw-up this week has been your fault. God, you are so freaking pathetic and useless! You're gonna stay here all night to fix this shit up and if you don't, I will not hesitate to throw your ass out on the streets again. Now get out of my face!"

Mike couldn't breathe, his eyes wet but not wanting to cry and give Harvey another reason to yell at him. Averting his gaze away from Harvey, he quietly left the room and towards the sanctuary of the bathroom.

When he burst inside, Mike checked to see if all the stalls were empty before leaning on the sink and splashing water on his face, breathing harshly. He couldn't believe Harvey just said that to him; his shoulders trembled but still he refused to let himself cry. He had to get his shit together and maybe if he fixed this, Harvey wouldn't be so mad at him anymore.

**Later That Night**

The time was nearing midnight and Mike was shacked up in the bullpen, exhausted and on the verge of a headache. It could be because of the lack of sleep and the words on the paper killing his eyes, but he knew it was probably from Harvey's words swirling in his mind. _Pathetic. Useless. Screw-up. Disgusting. I will not hesitate to throw your ass out on the streets again._ He couldn't afford to be fired. He had his rent, his Grammy's nursing home bill and he kind of screwed things up with Trevor so he wasn't sure if he could go back to the drug dealing business unless he found a hook-up. And he would be all alone. His Grammy was the only person he had left and he knew that it wouldn't last long. He never told anyone, but the main reason he was late most of the time was because he had to go to the nursing home to discuss his Grammy's health. It was declining and the doctors said she had four months left at least. That hit hard and led him to be unfocused. The thought of losing his grandmother haunted him; once she was gone he would have no one. He thought Harvey would always be there for him, but now…he just didn't understand. _Pathetic, useless, pathetic, useless. Weak, backstabber, loser._ He couldn't hold it in anymore; he thought Harvey was his friend more so family but he guessed he was wrong. He had no family. Once Grammy died he was all by himself and the just the thought scared him. It made his chest ache and his shoulders started trembling, tears escaping from his eyes. His sobs wracked his frame and he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. He didn't care that he was bawling like a baby. He was the only one left on this floor…or so he thought.

"Mike?"

His head shot up and his bloodshot, tear-filled eyes met…Jessica's? What the hell was she doing here? God, this was so embarrassing.

Jessica was working late tonight to finish up some paperwork, but decided the rest of it could be done tomorrow. She hated being here past midnight. Just as she was headed for the elevators, she saw a single light in the bullpen. Frowning, she slowly walked in and immediately she could hear someone sobbing. Now she was really curious. And she least expected it to be Harvey's associate, Mike Ross. Word had gotten around that Harvey had really chewed the kid out earlier today. And she sort of felt bad. When she said his name, he looked startled and embarrassed.

"J-Jessica," Mike choked and cleared his throat, hastily wiping his eyes. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Well, I work here," she smiled.

Mike let out a nervous laugh. "Right. I mean…it's late, shouldn't you be at home?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Harvey…said I couldn't leave until I fixed a mess that I made. An honest mistake," he added with a mutter.

Jessica came around and sat on the edge his desk, dropping her bag to the ground. "What happened?"

"I forgot the smoking gun at my house, can you believe that? How stupid am I? But…my grandmother's health hasn't been improving and the only time I can go see her is in the morning, because Harvey and Louis keep giving me work that keeps me here until one. I don't sleep more than three hours a night. I knew this job was going to be tough, but…" he was trying hard not to cry, but thinking about this all over again brought on the tears. "H-Harvey hates me right now and I don't know what I did but I'm trying my best." Tears started trickling down his cheeks, but he stubbornly wiped it away. "I'm sorry…I'm being pathetic. Harvey was right." And he was surprised when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You're not pathetic, Mike. You made a mistake, everyone does that. _Including_ Harvey. I'm sure he didn't mean anything he said. You know how he is sometimes. He's just under a lot of stress."

"I don't doubt that but…Harvey always finds a reason so I must've done something. I always find a way to…to screw-up." He sniffed, wiping more oncoming wetness from his eyes. "Sorry, um…I didn't mean to unload all my feelings onto you." He started gathering his things and stuffing them into his bag. "I-I should go." He stood up, but Jessica unexpectedly grabbed his arm. Mike looked at it and then up at her with misty blue eyes.

"Mike, I don't say this often…to anyone, but you are an amazing lawyer and you've changed Harvey into a better person. I've seen a lot of associates come through here, but none are as good as you are. I value you as a worker and as a person and I feel that one day you could make it to be a senior partner. Maybe even better than Harvey, but don't tell him I told you that."

Mike chuckled and wiped his face. "That won't be a problem since he'll probably never want to talk to me again."

"Mike, you need to stand up for yourself."

The blonde was surprised at what the woman was telling him. He was surprised that she, the name partner, was even talking to him. "What?"

"Don't let Harvey beat you down; you're better than that. You're stronger than that. You have potential, Mike and don't let Harvey tell you otherwise. Don't let _anyone_ tell you."

Mike inhaled deeply and nodded. Jessica was the last person he thought would've done this for him. Usually it would've been Donna or maybe Harvey if he wasn't angry at him, but Jessica? Hell no. "Thank you."

She patted his arm with a smile. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

Mike didn't argue and he grabbed his things. When he got home, he collapsed on his bed, falling asleep once he hit the pillow. Jessica made him feel a little better, giving him words of praise that Harvey would most likely never give. But he was still afraid of what the next day would bring him.

~+SUITS+~

Mike was actually on time to work, maybe because the previous night had lifted his spirits. But they were brought down the second Harvey opened his mouth.

"Well, look who decided to be on time today. Did you realize being loyal to Louis was a mistake and you actually want to work for me now?"

Mike didn't respond and Harvey continued.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna be useless once again?"

And Mike had it. Jessica was right. It was time to defend himself.

"You know what? I am sick of your shit!" Mike burst out angrily, throwing the folders on the ground and startling Harvey.

"Excuse me?"

"I work my ass off for you! I was on time today and I'm nothing but fucking loyal to you ever since the 'Louis incident' but you never seem to appreciate anything I do! What the hell do I have to do to get you to accept me? You've constantly been putting me down and it…it really hurts, Harvey. You may think that sounds like a girl, but I thought we were friends! I thought we were really starting to connect and…" Mike huffed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I can keep this up anymore, Harvey. I really don't." And without another word, he stormed out of the room, leaving Harvey stunned and completely speechless.

Harvey couldn't believe Mike just talked back to him…no, the kid did that all the time. Mike stood up to him. And not anger, but pride swelled in his chest. He never thought he'd see the day of Mike cursing him out.

"That was unexpected," Donna smirked, stepping into the room. "I hope you're gonna go fix it."

Harvey rubbed his forehead and went over to pick up the scattered files on the ground. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just gonna give him a chance to cool off."

"You know he really has been working his ass off for-"

"I know," Harvey waved her away. "I'll make it up to him."

"You better," Donna mumbled as she left the room.

~+S+~

Mike didn't know how but he ended up on the building's roof staring down at the city, but it calmed him. He was still fuming from his rant at Harvey, but deep down he felt good for doing it. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. This job was stressful enough with the long hours and hard work and Harvey- the man he thought was like a big brother to him- had no respect for him whatsoever.

"I heard you stood up to Harvey," a voice suddenly spoke over the wind.

Mike turned his head to see Jessica walking towards him with a small smile on her face. He smiled in return and looked back over the building.

"Left him speechless," the woman added with a chuckle, joining him at the wall.

"Yeah…I'll probably being paying for that that later."

"Well, I'm proud of you. Not very many people under him would have the guts to do that."

Mike smirked, ducking his head at the compliment. "He's not as scary as he thinks he is."

Jessica laughed. "That's true…are you going to be okay?"

Mike turned to stare at the name partner. He never thought in a million years that Jessica would be the one acting this way towards him. Caring…motherly, almost. But he would take it. And he prayed that she would never find out about him being a fraud. It would ruin this relationship. "Yeah…thank you."

"You're welcome." But Jessica didn't seem entirely convinced. Mike full on cried last night and that wasn't something you forget…that wasn't something you move on from. She didn't think she'd ever be the one comforting the kid, but she felt a surge of motherly protectiveness in her. "How about I take you out for dinner. My treat."

Mike's face brightened. "Really? That would be awesome! I mean," the blonde said a little less eagerly. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you Jessica."

Jessica shook her head with a grin. "Good. Be out front at seven."

Mike nodded and Jessica turned to leave.

"Hey, Jessica?"

The woman faced him once more. "Really…thank you."

"No problem. And if Harvey gives you anymore shit, let me know. I'll set him straight."

Mike snickered and resumed his gaze at the beautiful city.

Harvey climbed the stairs to the roof after Donna told him where to look. It had been half an hour since Mike's little outburst and he wanted to wait longer, but he could get the kid's words out of his mouth. Everything that had been said was true; he didn't know why he chose Mike to be the target of his personal anger, he was just there. With Scotty back in town and being the opposing council…everything was just becoming hectic. Mike didn't deserve what he had said and now he had to make it right. Just before he reached the top, he ran into Jessica who was on her way down.

"Jessica." He said, confused. What was she doing up here with Mike?

"Harvey," she replied with a smile and continued down.

He stood there for a moment, a frown on his face until she disappeared. "Huh." Upon reaching the roof, he saw Mike leaning against the wall, staring out at the buildings. Pursing his lips, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Having secret meetings with the name partner?" He joked

Mike jumped at the unexpected voice and rotated to see Harvey coming towards him. "What?" He swallowed, hoping the man wasn't coming up here to kick his ass for what he did and said.

"What was Jessica doing up here?"

"Oh," he glanced down, focusing on a crack in the concrete. He let a smile creep onto his face. "She was up here praising me for standing up to you."

Harvey raised a brow. "Oh really?"

"Mmhmm." Mike still made no attempt to look at the older man.

They stood in silence, the whistling breeze and honking horns being the only sound.

Harvey exhaled and propped against the wall, clasping his hands together. "Listen…Mike. I'm sorry for being so hard on you this past week. I promise it had nothing to do with you. I've just had a lot going on…" he trailed off when he realized Mike was staring at him. "Anyways, nothing was your fault. And I do appreciate you, Mike. You're like a surrogate son to me and I should be treating you better than I have. Things will change…I promise. And if you can't forgive me, I understand."

Mike let his gaze drift away from Harvey before looking back at the skyline. Harvey waited and he was starting to wonder if Mike would ever speak to him again. He really hoped he didn't screw this up. Mike _was_ like a son to him and he didn't want to lose that.

"I do, Harvey."

"What?" He broke out of his thoughts and saw that Mike was looking at him again.

"I do forgive you, Harvey. I guess I can't stay mad at you forever. I work for you, right?"

"No, you work _with_ me," Harvey corrected, earning a smile from Mike. "We're family, kid." He clapped his associate on the back before squeezing his shoulder, leaving his hand there for a moment.

And they just enjoyed the silence. Even if it was for a few seconds.

"You know, Jessica is the one who told me to assert myself to you."

"She was?" Harvey scoffed. "When was that?"

Mike pursed his lips and looked at his boss. "Um…last night. She uh…I couldn't take it anymore. I guess everything that happened in the past week just took a toll on me and I broke down. I didn't think anyone was there, let alone her, but she saw me and made me feel better." He made a face. "It was kinda weird, actually."

Harvey swallowed, feeling guilty; he had been such an ass to the kid that he made him cry. What the hell was wrong with him? "How about we get a beer tonight, my treat." They both stood up straight and headed back towards the stairwell.

"Can I take a raincheck?" Mike replied. "I got plans already."

"Oh yeah? With your crappy couch and Diff'rent Strokes?"

"No, with Jessica. She's buying me dinner."

Harvey raised his eyebrows in surprise as they reached they reached their floor. "And how did you get her to do that?"

"That's easy. Not be an ass," Mike smirked.

"Oh ha, ha very funny."

Mike shrugged. "Maybe she felt bad for me."

Harvey snorted. "Jessica doesn't feel bad for people often…maybe she's getting sweet on you," he joked.

"You think so? I've never been with a cougar before."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You do know that's the name partner you're talking about."

Mike stopped for a moment in shock. "You started it." But Harvey was right. It would be wrong. "Please don't tell her I said that." He ran to catch up, turning the corner towards Harvey's office.

Harvey smirked as they entered the office. Sometimes he felt like he hired an actual kid. He sat down at his desk and he and Mike split the files. He watched as the man got immediately got to work. But it was _his_ kid and nothing could change that.

**FIN**

**Next prompt is for : ****_Guest (2)_**

**_Logan96_**

**_Jeskiran_**

**_NJKO_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Guest (3)_**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

**Added Prompts since the last chapter:**

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**jessy**_

**Three more added and fourteen slots left! Get the last of the prompts in if you can!**


	10. Trouble is Always Around the Corner

**Trouble is Always Around the Corner**

_**Prompt for: Guest #2**_

_**Kid!Mike with Harvey as the dad. **_

**Something different, but I'm gonna give it my best shot! Enjoy**

**(Mike is 13 and Harvey is a single dad- but still New York's best goddamn closer ;))**

* * *

"But Dad, this is the third time," a thirteen year old Mike whined. He was standing outside his school on the nearest payphone. It was cold and he knew a storm was getting close…but stupid him didn't think he would need a coat and left it at home despite his father's words. "And it's gonna rain soon, I don't have my jacket."

_"And whose fault is that?"_ Harvey Specter said on the other end of the line._ "I told you to bring it but you didn't listen to me. Sorry kiddo, you're gonna have to walk home again. I have a meeting to go to and more work to finish up after that. I won't be home until late."_

"What about Ray? Can't he pick me up?" He really didn't like walking home at this time of day. It was always so crowded and he was so small compared to all the adults. He was probably the shortest in his grade.

_"Ray has the day off. Besides, you need the fresh air. You didn't do anything this weekend but read."_

"You're always working," Mike said angrily. "Why can't you be home for once?"

_"I have a job, Mike and it's very important."_

"Apparently more important than your son," the blonde mumbled. He was pretty lippy for his age, but he got that trait from his dad. He got a lot of behaviors from his dad…like he was good at getting what he wanted- most of the time- and he _loved_ to argue.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Do you even care about me at all?"

_"Mike, I'm not arguing with you right now. We'll talk about this tonight. Call me when you get home."_

Mike ground his teeth. He was so pissed. "I hate you." And with that, he hung up the phone without letting Harvey get out another word. Hiking his backpack higher on his shoulders, he began the half hour trek home.

Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Mike hung up after saying the one thing a parent dreaded to hear from their child. The kid was really being a pain in his ass lately. Always talking back and not listening…he always had to question him it was annoying. Maybe it was a just a phase…he _hoped_ it was just a phase. But he did feel guilty for making his son walk home for the third time this week when it took nearly thirty minutes and that's if the foot traffic was light. He wished he could call him back right now, but Mike didn't have a cellphone. He needed to get that kid a cellphone. Maybe tonight after work he would go buy one. Yeah, that's what he was going to do and maybe he'll get the boy's favorite cheese pizza with stuffed crust and some root beer. With a small smile, he stood up and grabbed his things for the meeting that he honestly didn't want to go to. He prayed that Donna would come up with an excuse to get him out like the last time.

* * *

Mike heatedly walked home, getting shoved by other citizens that "didn't see him." Why did his dad have to work all the time? Why couldn't he just take one hour out of the day to bring him home? Especially when it looked like it was about to rain and the wind was really starting to pick up. He turned the corner, roughly getting bumped again and he was fed up. Mike decided to take a short cut through the alley and that way there will be no one in his way. He was halfway down the passage when he bumped into something tall and soft. When he looked up from his glare at the ground, his heart raced at the person he saw.

"Shit." It was Aaron Cody, the school bully. And the guy hated him…especially after he ratted on the guy today. He nearly got beat up, but someone shouted for a teacher before it could escalate.

"Hey, short stuff," Aaron smirked.

"A-Aaron," Mike chuckled nervously as he slowly started to back away.

"Hey Jason, look who it is! It's the smarty pants, golden boy."

_Jason?_ Mike didn't go far when he bumped into another person behind him, blocking his escape. Great, Aaron brought back-up. Two against one.

"Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Too bad. You started it at school today and we're gonna end it. Right here, right now. No teacher to save you this time, Mikey."

"What do you want from me?" Mike said, trying to hide the tremor in his voice. Dad said never to show fear to your enemies.

"Well, if you want us to let you pass this time, give me your money," Aaron sneered.

"I…I don't have any money."

"Then I guess you're gonna have to pay the toll another way."

In a blur, Mike felt his arms wrenched behind him, Jason gripping his biceps tightly and no amount of squirming could get him out. These guys were three years older than him and not to mention a hell of a lot bigger, too.

"Please…don't do this."

But Aaron didn't listen and began punching Mike brutally in the stomach. Pain erupted in his ribs and the wind was knocked out of his lungs. The bully wouldn't even let him take in a single breath. Black spots danced in his vision when he started to feel lightheaded; he thought it would never end, but Aaron finally stopped…only to start striking him in the face. His head snapped back and he could feel blood gushing from his nose and trickling down the back of his throat. His legs folded underneath him, but Jason wouldn't let him go anywhere. They were gonna kill him if he didn't fight back. In a surge of adrenaline, he rammed his head back, knocking it into Jason's nose and forcing him to let go and tend to his own injuries. While he was distracted, Mike wasted no time kicking Aaron in the jewels.

"You little bitch!" Aaron shouted in pain, bending over and holding his crotch.

Mike took this time to clock Aaron in the jaw and send him to the ground. He used this opportunity to grab his bag by the shoulder strap, not bothering to put it on, and run for the exit of the alley…to the safety of the crowd.

Aaron scrambled to his feet, fuming with rage. He grabbed the revolver, he stole from his dad's drawer, from his pocket and pointed it at Mike's retreating form; without another thought, he pulled the trigger and Mike dropped seconds later.

"Fuck." He was frozen to the spot…he couldn't believe he actually shot someone.

"Aaron, what the hell?! I thought we were just gonna beat him up a little not fucking kill him! I didn't sign up for this!" Jason shouted, staunching the blood coming from his nose.

"I-I…" he was unable to form words. Mike wasn't moving. "Lets get out of here!" Aaron tossed the smoking gun in the dumpster before he and Jason ran in the opposite direction and out of sight…leaving Mike alone to die.

~+SUITS+~

The pain of the gunshot had made Mike blackout for a minute, but now he was awake...and hurting. His face and hands stung from scraping them against the pavement when he fell and his breathing was raspy and erratic as his eyes rolled around, scanning the area. God, his entire body was screaming…why did he pick the alley? Never go in the alley; he watched plenty of scary movies and should've known nothing good came out of going down one. He wanted his dad…he was scared and hurt and alone.

_Mike, get your ass up and get help. You're stronger than this. _His father's voice played in head._ Just get to the street and you'll be okay._ The man was right; now's not the time to give up. Exhaling shakily, Mike rolled onto his back with a cry; he tucked his chin against his chest and pressed a trembling hand to the area that felt wet. His palm came back soaked and red.

"Oh god." _Dad's gonna kill me._ Tears rolled down his cheeks, feeling extremely nauseous all of a sudden. Sucking in a breath, he got onto his hands and knees before weakly standing on legs made of spaghetti. His vision tunneled and the ground rocked back and forth. He could hear his frantic heartbeat in his ears, muffling all the other sounds around him. He had to get to the street. Get to the street and he'll be okay. His kept his hand against the bullet wound and staggered towards the end. Shit, the pain was unbearable…getting shot was definitely not what they showed in the movies. He started wheezing, hunching over more than before, nearly unable to keep upright. _Almost there. Almost there._ It seemed like a lifetime, but he finally reached the sidewalk and crashed into people.

_"Oh my god!"_ A woman shouted. He wished she would stop shouting. His head was pounding. _"Someone call 911! This boy's been shot!"_ He felt warm hands grab his face gently, trying to get his attention…but it was so difficult. He was so tired.

_"Are…'kay? Can…ear me?"_ She said, looking into his glazed over eyes. Mike blinked in confusion. Her words were distorted and her face was blurry.

_"Honey?" _Her voice was echoing.

His chest was tight and the pain in his stomach intensified. Unable to stay conscious any longer, Mike's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell limp in the woman's arms. The last thought he had was of his dad…he prayed that he would wake up and apologize…to say he didn't hate him.

* * *

Harvey rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, bored out of his freakin skull. The meeting had only been going on for a little over half an hour…which Mike should be home by now. He wondered why he hadn't gotten a call yet. He glanced at his watch and chewed the inside of his cheek. There was an uneasy feeling in his stomach -call it a father's intuition- that something was wrong. If Mike was avoiding him because of their little argument, he was gonna kill the kid for making him worry. He let out another stifled yawn as Jessica droned on about budget cuts that he couldn't give two shits about. His job was safe and Donna's job was safe. That's all that mattered. Speaking of Donna, where was she and when was she gonna break him out of this jail? He glanced out the glass doors and right on cue, Donna was padding down the hallway towards them. Harvey sat up in his seat, hiding a smile and started getting ready to leave.

"Harvey, I need to speak with you. It's an emergency," the secretary said after she opened the door.

Nodding casually, he got up and went out into the hallway away from the conference room. And the second he got a look of her face, he knew she had a real reason for getting him out of the meeting.

"Donna, what is it?" He said, trying to get a read on her expression.

Fearful tears were in her eyes and her lips were pursed in sympathy. Harvey gently grabbed her shoulders, needing an answer. "Donna!"

"You got a call from the hospital. Mike was shot."

It was a huge blow to the stomach, all the air leaving his lungs. _Mike was shot. Mike was shot. Mike was shot._ He leaned against the wall to catch his bearings, trying to breathe. He felt really sick right now. "W-When?" He choked.

"Thirty minutes ago."

"Is he…is he okay?"

"They wouldn't tell me."

Harvey closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Jesus Christ." That would explain why Mike didn't call him. "I um…I gotta go." He briskly walked to his office to grab his wallet and coat. He was on autopilot, his whole body numb. His son was shot and it was his fault; he had been an ass to the kid and made him walk home. He would _never_ forgive himself if this ended badly. Mike was the only one he had left in his life and he couldn't lose him. He really couldn't. "W-We're my phone?" He said as he made his way to the elevators.

"In your coat pocket."

"I need to call-"

"Ray. I already did. He's downstairs."

Harvey got into the elevator and turned around to look at her. "Thank you." And the doors slid shut.

The whole ride to the hospital was agonizing and nerve-wracking. He, the Great Harvey Specter, was never scared…but right now he was freaking out. By the time he got there, he jumped out of the car and ran inside the building, demanding to see his son.

"Michael Ross Specter, where is he? He was brought in half an hour ago. I got a call."

"You need to calm down, Mr. Specter," the nurse behind the desk said before getting up and coming around.

"Don't tell me to calm down! My son was shot!"

"He's in surgery, sir. There's no news on him right now, so just take a seat." She handed him a clipboard with papers on it. "Fill these out and his doctor will be out shortly."

Grumbling in frustration, Harvey reluctantly took the clipboard and walked over to sit in an empty chair.

An hour passed and Harvey still had no answers. He was restless and kept pacing, glancing at the double door ever few minutes to see if the doctor would come out. He couldn't lose his son…he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if he died. _Please be okay, buddy. Please._ Another couple of minutes went by and he was about to go storming past the doors when a man came out and walked over to him.

"Mr. Specter, here for Michael?"

"Yes, that's me. How's he doing?"

"I'm Dr. Wilder, I operated on your son. Mike is stable at the moment," he smiled warmly.

Harvey let a sigh of relief, the weight on his chest lifting. "What happened?"

"He was shot in the left abdomen, the bullet entering from the back and exiting out the front. It was through and through, missing the bone but it perforated the intestine and lacerated a kidney; the cavitation caused severe trauma to his liver. He suffered major blood loss as well. He's lucky they got him here when they did. If not, he'd be dead."

"God," Harvey breathed. It had been too close.

"We transfused back the blood he lost, cleaned and stitched the damage during the surgery. He has a slight fever, but holding on his own. I'm not gonna lie, Mike has a tough fight ahead of him."

Harvey nodded. "Can I see him now?"

"Of course, right this way. We have him up on the third floor on ICU."

When they got upstairs, Harvey saw Mike in a large room with glass walls. He rushed ahead of the doctor and the sliding doors opened, letting him into the quiet area. "Oh Mike." The kid was pale and his face was bruised and swollen with a black eye. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth, puffs of air creating spots of condensation on the plastic.

"What's wrong with his face?" He stammered.

"He was like that when they found him at the scene. His nose was broken, he had a few cracked ribs and a small bump on the back of his head, but nothing too serious. It looks like he was attacked prior to being shot. The police came before we stitched up the wound to collect evidence. They're gonna catch the bastard who did this."

Harvey clenched his jaw. _Someone_ had did this to Mike. _Someone_ had shot his kid. And that _someone_ was going to get their ass handed to them. Or worse.

"I'd like him to stay here for at least a week before he can go home. Visiting hours are over at nine, but since you're his father, I can make an exception and let you stay the night. The anesthesia is still wearing off, so he probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning. Even then, he still might not be lucid."

"Thank you."

"If you need anything, the nurses are right across the hall." Dr. Wilder left, the door swishing close and leaving Harvey alone with his son…his quiet, too still son. Mike was always fidgeting but now…his eyelids were barely twitching. Wiping his mouth, Harvey sat down next to his son's bed, observing the thirteen year old. Mike's left arm was resting over his bobbing chest, a gray clip on the tip of his index finger, while his right arm was outstretched on the bed with an IV protruding from the crook of his elbow. The gown's sleeves were short and he could see hand shaped bruises around both Mike's arms and he knew the kid had been held against his will. Pursing his lips, Harvey grabbed Mike's cold hand with one of his own while brushing back the sweaty strands of blonde hair with the other.

"Mike…I'm so sorry buddy. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry I'm barely ever there for you when you need me, but it's going to change…I promise." He stroked Mike's forehead with his thumb and inhaled. How could he have been so stupid? He knew how New York got and a thirteen year old walking home alone, even with a crowd, could be dangerous. But it didn't matter now. It was over, Mike was okay and he vowed that he would catch the lowlife who did this. No matter what it took; nobody hurts his family and gets away with it.

**Six a.m. The Next Morning**

Harvey was sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair, still holding his son's hand when he felt a weak twitch, followed by a moan. Immediately he sat up and leaned forward, cupping Mike's cheek. The oxygen mask had been removed and replaced with a nasal cannula now that he was breathing better on his own.

"Michael? Kiddo, can you hear me?"

The blonde's head rolled on the pillow and his eyelids fluttered open with difficulty, revealing tired, drugged up blue eyes. Harvey could tell his son was fighting to stay awake, so he was going to make this quick.

"Mike?"

"D'd," Mike slurred, blinking sluggishly. "C-Came."

"Course I came, buddy," Harvey smiled. "Couldn't leave you here all by yourself."

The corner of Mike's mouth flicked upwards briefly before his eyes started to close.

"Hey, not yet," Harvey said, patting the boy's clammy cheek. "No sleeping yet. You gotta tell me who did this to you."

Mike stared at Harvey with distant eyes, trying to comprehend what was just said.

"Who?" He repeated back to Harvey.

"Yes, who beat you up and shot you?"

The only response he got was Mike closing his eyes again.

"Mike!" He didn't mean to be harsh, but he needed to know.

"A-Aaron…n' Jas'n," the blonde mumbled before whimpering. "It h-hurt so…much, dad."

"I know, Mike. You're gonna be okay, though. You're safe now, just go back to sleep."

Mike barely nodded his head and then succumbed to the darkness. Almost instantly, the smile fell from Harvey's face and he stood up to go and call Donna. He had some business to take care of. He knew very well who Aaron and Jason were; they were Mike's bullies. The kid would come home sometime with a bloody nose or a split lip because of those two. Mike was usually always a target because of how small he was and the fact that he was basically a genius. And now they were both done for.

The next time Mike woke up, he was still tired but a little more clear-headed than before. The room was bright from the morning sun shining through the blinds and it was peacefully quiet. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he glanced to his left to see a familiar red-head reading a magazine.

"D-Donna?" He whispered.

The woman looked up, startled at first before a smile spread on her face. "Mike, hey sweetie." She smoothed his hair back before squeezing his shoulder gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore…tired." He scanned the room for the one person he wanted most at this time…but he wasn't here. Of course. "Where's my dad?"

Donna sighed. "He's taking care of some business."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, more work?"

Donna gave him a look. "Well yeah, working to put those morons that did this to you in jail."

The blonde frowned. "R-Really?"

"Mike, he would do anything for you; he may be married to the job sometimes but he loves you a hell of a lot more…and you know that."

Mike looked down at his hands and pursed his lips. "Yeah…I know."

Donna smirked. Mike was so like his dad, stubborn being the big one. And that's why they butted heads a lot. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked after it was quiet for too long.

Mike peered up at her and grinned. "Jello?"

Donna chuckled. "Coming right up." She stood and left to go find a nurse.

When she was gone, Mike sagged into the pillows with a yawn. He was exhausted and he wanted to sleep but he wanted to wait for his dad also. He shifted in the bed and took this time alone to examine the large room he was in. When he looked over to the nightstand, he noticed that there was a Batman toy sitting on it and knew that his dad had probably gotten it for him. Mike smirked with a roll of his eyes; he was too old for toys and wondered when the man would realize that…but he grabbed it anyways, it giving him a sense of comfort. Another few minutes passed by and neither Donna nor his dad had come back. Yawning, he got comfortable and kept his gaze at the door in case someone did return. But as the minutes ticked by, he found it challenging to keep his eyes open and before he knew it, he nodded off once again, clutching the toy in his hand.

Not long after, Donna returned holding two cups of jello. "Alright kiddo, do you want green or red? You can't have both or your father will get-" but she stopped short when she noticed Mike had fallen asleep. The Batman toy that Harvey bought at the gift shop was held tightly in the boy's grip and it made her smile; it was a heartwarming sight. If only Harvey could see. Donna glimpsed at the clock before going to sit down. That man was taking an awful long time.

"You better get your ass back here, Harvey Specter," she whispered, stroking Mike's arm. "Your son needs you."

**Two Hours Later**

Harvey was sitting by his son's bed, watching him sleep peacefully. The kid was looking a little better, mind the discoloring bruises, fading scrapes and sunken looking eyes. He felt a surge of warmth in his chest when he saw the Batman doll clutched to his chest. He knew Mike said he was "too old" for toys, but he knew that Mike secretly still liked them. Earlier, he had gone to the police station to talk to his friend who was a detective there. Apparently he had worked the crime scene and found a revolver in the dumpster that belonged to a Michael Hass…but the guy had no clue that his gun had been missing and he was at work all day. So that left the man's son, Aaron. Harvey could see that the boy had bruised knuckles and the crime scene techs had found Mike's blood underneath his fingernails as well as gunshot residue on his hands. But the kid wouldn't talk, however his friend, Jason, was involved too and he broke down about how Aaron wanted to follow Mike and beat him up, but not shoot him. They thought Mike was dead so they ran. Harvey was furious and he wanted to at least punch them for leaving his son to die, but then he would end up and jail too. And Mike didn't need that. He needed to be there for him since he had been doing a pretty crappy job recently. He rested his hand over Mike's and exhaled. "I'm sorry, Mike."

All of a sudden, the blonde's eyelids peeled open and his blue eyes, now clear and alert, were staring back at him. "Dad?"

"Michael," Harvey breathed with a grin. "God, I'm so glad you're okay." He brought the small boy into a hug, being careful not to be rough on the ribs and bruises. Mike hugged back, glad his dad was with him again. When they pulled apart, Mike wiped his nose and looked at Harvey sadly.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

Harvey frowned. "For what, buddy?"

"For saying I hate you…I didn't mean it."

Harvey smirked and ruffled Mike's hair. "I know you didn't Mike. We were both angry and I promise that the job is definitely not more important than you are, okay? I'm gonna work on being there for you more often."

Mike smiled and the two hugged again. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too. And I got a present for you."

Mike's face brightened. "Better than this silly Batman?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You know you like it. But yes, way better." He pulled out a box from the drawer of the nightstand and handed it to Mike. The blonde looked at him questionably and then ripped the wrapping paper…and his smile grew ten times wider.

"A cellphone?! Awesome!"

"And…" he pulled out two tickets from his pockets and gave those to Mike also.

"And Yankees tickets?! Are these really real?"

"Yes, Mike they're really real," Harvey chuckled. "Box seat tickets near the dugout and I'm friends with Derek Jeter so we'll get to meet him before the game."

"Wow!" Mike said eagerly and hugged his father tightly, digging his face in the man's shoulder. "Thank you! You're the best dad ever!"

"And?"

"The best goddamn closer in New York," he replied in his best Harvey impression.

Harvey laughed as they pulled away, giving the kid a high five. "Damn straight little man."

"What's with all the commotion?" Donna said brightly, stepping into the room.

"Look what dad got me!" Mike said excitedly as the secretary came around to the other side of the bed.

"Wow! A cellphone? You sure you're old enough for that?" She joked.

As Mike showed off his presents to Donna, Harvey sat back in his chair with a small grin on his face. He had come to close to losing his son, but he was gonna make damn sure something like this would never happen again. New York may be dangerous at times, but he was too when it came to his family. As much as he wanted to punch out those snot-nosed bullies, Aaron was a repeat juvenile offender and therefore getting tried as an adult for assault and attempted murder…so he guessed that made it a little better. He was Harvey Specter and he would beat the shit out of anyone that harmed his son. _Anyone_.

* * *

**FIN**

**I hope you liked it! Not entirely sure if the bully would be tried as an adult since Mike wasn't murdered, but I think he deserved it :p**

**Next Prompt is For:****_ Logan96_**

**_Jeskiran_**

**_NJKO_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Guest (3)_**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

**Added Prompts since the last chapter:**

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**Four added and ten spots left! Once again, and I can't tell you enough, you guys are super awesome! :)**


	11. Turbulence

**Turbulence **

_**Prompt for: Logan96: Plane crash in the Rockies**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Sorry for the long wait; final exams had come up and move out day right after, it's been hectic, but I wouldn't forget these stories for sure. Thank you for all the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome! So, I have a hundred prompts, but since some people still might want to get a couple more in, I'm allowing an extension until my next update! So if you have any last minute prompts, get them in now, because I'm closing it after :) Once again, you guys are amazing readers and I'm so glad I did this!**_

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" Harvey quipped as Mike came back down the hall from wherever he had been. They were going to Las Vegas to bring in a new client and they were headed out on the long, six hour flight at four in the morning. "They're calling our flight and I was about to leave without you."

"Um, I had to go to the bathroom," Mike replied, raising a brow while entering the waiting area. "I'm sure as hell not using the one on the plane."

"Why?" Harvey smirked, standing up and grabbing his suitcase. "Afraid you're gonna get sucked through and thrown off the plane?"

"That could happen?"

"God, you're so gullible," Harvey rolled his eyes. "Be ready. They're gonna call your section up soon."

Mike grabbed his suitcase and followed Harvey. "And why do _I_ have to be stuck in economy while you get the luxurious first class?" He hated being squished with smelly, obnoxious people.

Harvey smirked. "Because I'm richer than you."

"Then why didn't you buy me a ticket?"

"Because of exactly this. I didn't want to have to be sitting next to your whiny ass for six hours. I get enough of it already."

Mike grumbled, making a face.

_ "First Class passengers now boarding!"_

"See you on the other side, kid," Harvey chuckled, slapping Mike on the arm.

"Yeah, if I make it past the crying babies and seat-kicking toddlers without killing myself."

Harvey just shook his head as he handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant before walking down the tunnel and out of sight. Mike got in his line and waited patiently for another five minutes until his section was allowed to board. As he went through first class, Harvey gave him a smug smile and Mike returned the gesture with a glare. By the time he sat down, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep; their flight was way too early which meant Harvey rudely knocked on his apartment door too early. After the flight attendant talked about the safety regulations and the plane started moving shortly after, he put in his headphones, started his music and drifted off.

Harvey, on the other hand, pulled out the case file for their client a started going over it. He hoped Mike was doing the same, but he doubted it. Once they got in the air, he would go make sure. It was about thirty minutes later when the seatbelt light shut off and people started getting up to stretch. Harvey got up as well and made his way towards the back, searching the tops of people's head for blonde spikes. It didn't take long and he found Mike passed out, curled up in his seat against the wall and resting his cheek on his fist. Harvey rolled his eyes, but turned back around; Mike had worked really hard this past week plus he knew everything there was to know about this client. The kid earned a break for now. He went back to his seat, ordered a scotch and continued to read over the files.

He must've dozed off at some point, because he was jerked awake by the plane hitting some pretty rough turbulence. Frowning and wiping his face, Harvey sat up; surely they couldn't already be in Vegas. And then everything happened in a flash; people were screaming, the plane dipped, alarms beeped, lights were flashing and his heart nearly stopped when he realized the situation. They were going down. _Shit._ The oxygen masks dropped down from the compartments, the cabin shaking. The air in the plane was holding him up and he felt like he was suffocating. He frantically grabbed the mask and put it over his face, trying to breathe normally. And then he remembered…Mike. He looked behind him, wishing he could see if his associate was okay, but the kid was hidden from view. Groaning inwardly, he glanced out his window to see that they were headed for the mountains. A fire erupted in the air, the atmosphere heating up around them. Parts of the plane started falling off and all he could think about, as they quickly descended closer to the ground, was Mike…that if that kid didn't get out of this, he would never forgive himself.

"Brace for impact!" Someone shouted over the commotion. There was a crash, a bang and a neck-whipping jolt before something hit his head and everything went black.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey's whole body was pulsing in agony when he came to. They were no longer moving, that much he could tell. He could hear muffled sounds and a thick cloud of smoke hovered in the air. Peeling his eyes open, he glanced around at the wreck, his head pounding. Blood ran down his temple and his chest felt tight. What happened again? Oh yeah…plane crash. He and Mike had a client in Vegas…Mike! He tried to sit up, but the seatbelt he had on was keeping him from doing so, seemingly jammed…and it just hurt his ribs even more.

"Mike!?" He shouted in a strained voice over the crying and groans of pain from other passengers. _Please let him be okay._ "Mike!"

He twisted his arm, but he clenched his jaw when pain shot up through his shoulder. He glanced at it and saw that it looked a little longer than the left; probably a dislocated shoulder. Just what he needed right now. It took some maneuvering, but he finally managed to unbuckle the seatbelt and he slowly got up to find his associate. When he was in the aisle, Harvey took a deep breath and in a swift movement he popped his shoulder back into place. He gripped the seats, feeling dizzy and nauseous. That was one thing taken care of at least. As Harvey limped down the destroyed, darkened aisle, he felt sick. Some people still haven't moved from their seats and didn't look like they were breathing. Some were huddled together, bloodied and fearful and there were seats that had no one occupying it. And maybe that was because they had been thrown out since the other half of the plane was gone, lying forty something feet back behind some more trees. Mike's half. Ignoring his own discomfort, he carefully stepped down and ran across the flat rocks and small hills towards the rest of the plane. More dead passengers. Still no Mike. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed heavily. If Mike wasn't here, he had to have been thrown from the plane at some point…which was worse, because how the hell was he supposed to know where he had been thrown too? "Fuck." And if Mike was injured, he didn't have a lot of time. "Mike!"

* * *

He heard someone calling his name, but everything hurt and he just wanted to slip back into the darkness. He couldn't feel anything if he was in the nice, cool darkness. Mike moaned weakly and tried to move but found that he couldn't. Where the hell was he? He wanted to cry, but it felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest and he couldn't take in a deep breath. His side felt tight and sticky…like something was stabbed in it, but he was too stiff to look. His eyes fluttered open and everything he saw was blurry. Green, white, blue, and black colors swirled together and the scent of blood and smoke wafted into his nose.

_"Mike!"_

There is was again. Who was calling for him? He wanted to respond, but all that came out was a hoarse squeak…and he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer.

_"Mike, answer me!"_

It sounded so much like Harvey, but it couldn't be…right? Craning his neck, the only thing that didn't feel like a white hot pain coursing through his veins, he tried to see where exactly he was. But his eyes weren't cooperating and with one last whimper, Mike's head fell back and he faded back into unconsciousness.

Harvey was getting uneasy. Nearly twenty minutes had passed and he still couldn't find Mike anywhere; he was starting to wonder if he had been thrown out so far back that it would be nearly impossible to search for him. "Dammit kid where are you?" He began to stray away from the crash site and further into the trees. His hopes lifted when he saw more pieces of the plane and other passengers, some still alive. Maybe Mike was around here somewhere. And no matter how long it took, he would find the kid. Cradling his arm that was slowly numbing, he pushed through the trees, stepping around smoldering plane seats and metal, calling for the younger man. And then he saw something lying in a pile of the plane's rubble…someone. It was Mike. And he wasn't moving.

"Oh no." Harvey quickly limped over before sinking to his knees next to the blonde. What really caught his eye was the piece of metal sticking out of his side, blood soaking his shirt. "Mike?" He slapped his bloodied and bruised face, but it did nothing. "Mike!" He looked over Mike's body and shook his head. "Jesus." Both his arm and leg were bent abnormally, no doubt broken. Blood dripped out of his nose, split lip and ear…which definitely wasn't good. The blonde's head fell to the side when Harvey tapped his face again and the older lawyer grabbed his chin, hovering his ear over the kid's mouth. He was breathing, but it was more of a forced wheeze and it was possible something was wrong with his lungs. "Mike, come on buddy wake up." He glanced nervously at the metal stabbing into his associate's body; it looked like it was painful, but he knew taking it out would cause him to bleed out in minutes. He had no idea how the kid got so bad; usually economy was the safest place to be unlike first class.

All of a sudden, a weak moan slipped past Mike's lips and his forehead creased.

"Mike?" Harvey said, resting a hand on top of the man's head. "Mike, can you hear me?"

It took a few moments, but finally his eyelids flickered open. His glassy eyes rolled around until they landed on Harvey. He squinted in confusion before he realized who was looming over him. "H-Harvey?" He choked.

"Yeah kid. How are you doing?" _Stupid question, Harvey._

"Everything…h-hurts. My chest…hard to…breathe."

"You'll be okay, I promise. We're gonna get out of here."

"W-Where…are we…even?"

Harvey looked around. "Not sure. Judging by how long we were on the plane I'd say somewhere in the Rockies."

"The mountains?

"Unfortunately." Harvey looked up again and through the trees he could see the clouds darkening, indicating a storm was most likely going to come soon. He had to get Mike to shelter before it started to rain. "Hey, no sleeping," he said when the kid's eyes started closing.

"But m'tired."

"You most likely have a concussion, don't you know that you're not supposed to sleep if you have one? And I thought you were a genius."

"I am…m'lot smarter than you." Mike blinked his eyes to stay awake. Harvey was right, even though he was in a shit ton of pain, he couldn't sleep. And he didn't want to die…especially not like this.

"Alright, we gotta get back to the plane at least before it starts to rain. Do you think you can get up?"

Mike chuckled humorlessly and tried to sit up. But he only cried out in pain, lying back down and breathing heavily. His chest hurt so goddamn much. "P-Please…don't make…me do t-that again," he whimpered.

Harvey winced in sympathy. "Sorry." How were they going to do this? "Alright, here's what we're gonna do…and if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

Mike gave Harvey a perplexed look. "W-What?"

Harvey maneuvered himself to the uninjured side of Mike and slid his arm behind his back. "Put your arm around my neck."

"What-"

"Just do it."

Mike cooperated and wrapped his unbroken arm around Harvey's neck. Ignoring the discomfort in his shoulder, Harvey carefully dug his arm underneath Mike's knees and lifted the kid up, stifling a groan. "Again…you tell anybody, you're dead."

Mike chuckled and tightened his grip while resting his head against Harvey's shoulder. "Trust me, this is embarrassing enough. Being made fun of by Donna about this _would_ be the death of me."

Harvey just shook his head as he continued to walk back to the wreckage, hoping that rescue would be here sooner rather than later. Mike was in really bad shape, he could already feel the heat radiating off the kid's body and if they didn't get help soon, he was going to die.

After ten minutes, they reached the crash site just as it started to downpour. Harvey ducked inside the first half of the plane and carefully sat Mike in a first class chair since they were a little bit bigger. He put up the armrests so they wouldn't disturb the metal in Mike's side; when he was done, he noticed Mike was starting to shiver and he shed his jacket, tucking it under the kid's chin. He was already declining; his face had a grayish hue to it, sweat shining on his forehead and top lip.

"Y-You…okay?" Mike breathed through the pain, but noticed Harvey was hunched over, clutching his ribs.

"Yeah. I think some of my ribs are broken, though, and my arm's dislocated."

"What? H-Harvey…why did you carry me then if you're hurt?"

"Just shut up, okay. Save your energy. I'm gonna go see if there's someone in charge here." He turned around and started to leave. "And no sleeping!"

Mike rolled his eyes and laid his head back against the seat, clutching Harvey's jacket closer to him as another shiver ran through his body. He barely remembered what happened. He woke up from his nap and went to the bathroom- as much as he didn't want to- and as he was walking back, he looked out the window and noticed the smoke coming out of the turbine engine…smoke that really shouldn't be there. Before he had time to say anything, the plane started rumbling and people started screaming. It started falling, it got hot and then nothing. The next thing he knew, Harvey was standing over him and he hurt a lot. A tear slipped down his dirt covered face, wishing Harvey would come back so he wouldn't die alone…because despite what the older man said, he knew he was going to die if they didn't get help fast.

Harvey climbed through the rubble to where a group of surviving passengers were huddled under a tent that was probably stored for emergencies like this. A lot of people looked unscathed and they were lucky. Why couldn't Mike ever be lucky? The rain had thankfully lightened to a mist but it was still cold.

"Sir, are you alright?" A flight attendant, named Amanda, came up to him.

"I'm fine. Where's the pilot?"

"Dead, but the co-pilot is back in the plane trying to radio for help. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine. My associate's the one who's dying."

"Dying? Well, if you bring him to the emergency station over there-"

"I'm not moving him again," Harvey snapped. "I found him and others past those trees that were thrown from the plane. If he doesn't get help soon he's going to die."

"Where is he?" Amanda questioned.

"Back in the plane."

"Alright, go sit with him, I'll get a first aid kit from the tent and be there in a moment."

Harvey nodded and headed back towards the plane. When he got to Mike, the kid was staring into space, his eyelids only halfway open. His breathing sounded a lot worse than a few minutes ago and the gray color in his skin was becoming vivid.

"Mike…hey," Harvey snapped his fingers in front of the blonde's face causing him to flinch.

"What…what's going on?" Mike coughed.

Harvey sat down next to him and sighed. "The flight attendant is gonna fix you up." _Even though a crappy first aid kit will probably do shit for the metal in Mike's side._ He massaged his temples, feeling a headache from the concussion coming on.

"Is she hot?"

"Eh, maybe an eight," Harvey smirked.

Mike chuckled hoarsely before sobering up. "Are we…e-ever gonna get out of here? I'm sure the client is gonna notice we didn't show up."

"Screw the client, Mike. You're dy-" he swallowed the rest of his words and glanced at Mike.

"You can say it, you know," Mike looked at him with sunken eyes. "I know I'm dying and you not saying it isn't going to change it."

Harvey didn't say anything and they sat in silence until Amanda came. She winced when she saw the condition Mike was in and knew Harvey hadn't been lying. "Okay, lets see what we can do here." Amanda glanced at Harvey. "If you want to go talk to the co-pilot you can."

With a silent nod, Harvey got up, gently squeezing Mike shoulder before walking up to the cockpit. He knocked on what was left of the door and he heard a grunt, taking that as his cue to enter. When he did, a man in a white shirt was sitting in his chair, the radio clutched in his hand…but all there was, was static.

"Command tower do you read me!?"

Static.

"Are you to co-pilot?" Harvey looked to his left and saw that the pilot was indeed dead.

"Obviously," the man grumbled and glanced back. "Who are you?"

"Harvey Specter. What happened?"

"All the engines failed; I don't know why or how, though."

"Have you got anything?"

The man sighed, rubbing his sweaty forehead. "No. But they'll notice the signal has gone off the grid and send help at some point."

"How long is "at some point" according to you?" Harvey asked.

"Probably a day or two. Who knows; we're sort of stuck in the mountains so even when they do find us it'll be difficult."

"Great," Harvey muttered. Just what they all needed. Suddenly, he heard a pained scream and realized it was Mike and ran back to where he was.

"What happened?" He breathed heavily, running not the being best thing for his ribs. Mike was laying across both seats now, breathing erratically and silently crying, looking like he was going to be sick. "What did you do to him?!"

"I'm so sorry," Amanda cried. "I was trying to take his shirt off to see how deep the metal was and I accidently hit it. I-I think he's bleeding more now!"

"Dammit." Harvey maneuvered between the seats and squatted by his associate's head. "Mike, you need to calm down, okay? Just breathe."

"I-I can't Harvey," Mike cried, squeezing his eyes so hard his eyelids could rip apart. "My c-chest is…r-really tight. Hurts."

"You need to relax Mike. The more stressed you are the faster you bleed out." He grabbed the blonde's hand and instantly Mike gripped it like a life-line. "Squeeze my hand as hard as you want until the pain eases." After a few minutes, Mike's hand became limp and his breathing calmed down. It wasn't long before his body sagged and he passed out right after.

"Mike?" Harvey slapped the kid's clammy face a couple times. "Mike, dammit." Why the hell did things like this always happen to his associate? It was like he was prone to danger.

"He's getting worse," Amanda said, pressing bandages around the piece of metal to staunch the bleeding.

Harvey just glared at her because she didn't have to point that out. Of course he knew Mike was getting worse; he wasn't fucking oblivious.

"Shit," another voice said and Harvey looked up to see the pilot gawking at the scene.

_Yeah, shit indeed._ "Anything?" The lawyer asked.

"I've got good news and bad news. Good news is I got through to the command center and they're gonna send rescue. Bad news is it won't be for another thirty-six hours."

"What?" Harvey exclaimed.

"Apparently there's a bad storm where they are and can't send anyone out until it clears up tomorrow afternoon."

"He doesn't have until tomorrow," Harvey spat.

"Well you better try your hardest to keep him alive; we got a long wait, a lot of injured and dead and not much supplies."

Harvey swore under his breath, shaking his head. How could this day get any worse?

~+SUITS+~

Mike didn't wake up until half an hour later and Harvey wouldn't leave his side until he did. The chairs in front of him were broken so he was able to turn it around to face the kid and sit down. He was trying to breathe through the pounding headache that was making him nauseous. But that was the least of his problems. He looked out the back of the destroyed plane seeing more people being cared for and the co-pilot was giving directions to the surviving flight attendants.

"H-Harvey?"

The lawyer's eyes snapped back to Mike when he heard the weak voice. Mike's eyes were opened but they were glazed over and barely half mast. His shirt stuck to his body with sweat and the blood spot on his side was getting bigger. Harvey wished he could trade places right now, Mike didn't deserve this. "Hey…how are you doing?"

Mike swallowed thickly trying not to puke. "Don't…feel…good. Feels like…I'm in an oven."

Harvey pursed his lips and sighed, pulling the jacket up higher to Mike's shoulders. "I'm sorry, kid."

"Not your fault…can't do anything about it."

"I could've bought you a first class ticket."

Mike blinked sluggishly but didn't reply. He rolled his head and looked up at the crumbling ceiling. "When are we…g-getting out of here?"

Harvey hesitated. "Not until tomorrow at least."

The blonde sniffed. "I don't think…I can wait that long, Harvey."

"Yes you can, Mike. You don't have my permission to die, alright?"

Mike smirked feebly. "Wish it was…that easy."

"It is if you just shut your mouth and focus on breathing and actually listen to my orders for once."

"Hey…I listen to you…most of the time."

Harvey snorted before they were both quiet besides the scratchy breathing coming from Mike. "Hey Harvey?" The younger man said after a little while. "If I die-"

"Stop it Mike. Don't fucking talk like that," Harvey snapped. "I said you're not gonna die. Period."

But both of them knew that it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Donna chewed her lips nervously, pacing Harvey's office and checking her phone. She only came into work today to finish up some paperwork and set future meetings and was also waiting for a call from Harvey when he landed. But it's was already noon and she hadn't heard from him or Mike and neither of them were answering her calls. Glancing down at her phone again, she grunted in frustration; knowing both of those boys, they either didn't turn their phones back on- highly unlikely- or probably forgot. Well, she was going to kill them when she ended up getting ahold of those idiots.

_Ring! Ring!_ "Finally!" She picked up the phone, relief washing over her. "Harvey Specter, you were supposed to call me when you landed!"

_"Is this Donna?"_

Wait this wasn't Harvey. "Who is this?"

_"It's Matthew Louis."_

The client?

_"I'm calling because Harvey never showed up."_

That was odd. Harvey would never miss a meeting with a high paying client. "Have you tried calling him?"

_"Yes and it went straight to voicemail."_

Donna's stomach twisted in a knot. She knew something was wrong. "I'll call you back." Without waiting for a response, she hung up and called the airport where the plane was supposed to arrive at…and when she got an answer, the blood in her body ran cold, tears welling in her eyes. They never arrived at the airport…they weren't answering their phones, because the plane had crashed somewhere in Colorado. She hung up, feeling numb. They could be dead. _Please be okay. _If they were dead she didn't know what she would do. She needed to go tell Jessica…she needed to tell Rachel. She and Mike had just got engaged and this news would devastate her. Taking a deep breath, she walked down to the name partner's office. This was gonna suck.

* * *

Hours had passed and the temperature dropped. Harvey had managed to rummage through other people's carry-ons that survived and found a thick blanket to cover Mike up when the shivering got worse. He was going into shock. There was a nurse, named Catherine, who had been on board and had finally got to Mike after helping with the other injured passengers. On a quick observation, the kid had a broken left arm and leg, his sternum was cracked and he had five broken ribs, one of which must've punctured his lung. The stab wound, however, was still going to have to wait until they reached proper help. And what was worse, Mike was really out of it; the fever was affecting his ability to think or even stay awake. His breaths were coming out in pants and he was burning up; Harvey was really starting to get worried. The kid was inches away from death and there was hardly anything he could do besides tell him to stay awake and help was coming.

"Have I ever told you about my first date?" Harvey said, talking about anything to keep Mike distracted.

The blonde's eyes stared at him tiredly before he shook his head. "N-No…let me guess…skipped the dinner and…got laid…and that's when the Great…Harvey Specter lost his virginity at age…fifteen?"

Harvey chuckled. At least Mike still had the energy to joke. "Nope…I didn't lose my virginity until I was twenty."

Mike laughed. "You're j-joking."

"Swear to god. Anyways, this first date was a disaster; I was sixteen, my sophomore year in high school, and there was a girl a year older than me and I asked her out. Christina Walker, smoking hot red-head with green eyes and an awesome body."

"Seems like…you have a thing…for red-heads," Mike smirked.

Harvey rolled his eyes and continued. "We went out to eat and then to the movies. When we got out, we were about to kiss, but I think her perfume got to me and made me sneeze…right in her face."

Mike raised his brow. "_You_ fucked up a date?"

"I'm human, you know."

"No, you're a robot…or an alien or s-something."

"She was so disgusted that she left me there and I had to call my dad. I was the laughing stock at school the next day. Worst year of my life. People forgot about it the next year, because she moved, but it was the one that got away."

Mike grinned before pain shot up through his side. "Try having the worst _four_ years. High school was…a nightmare for me. Got p-pushed around, b-beaten up because I…had skipped a couple years and was a…thirteen year old in high school."

"Perks of being a genius."

The younger man scoffed looking at the ceiling. "Yeah."

"But look where you are now, kid."

"Yeah…a fraud. My whole life is…a lie."

"Mike, sure you're not technically a lawyer, but listen to me, are you listening?"

The blonde rolled his head to face his boss to show that he was.

"I am damn proud of you, Mike. Just because you don't have a degree doesn't make you any different than me. You're smart and a good lawyer and person in general. I'm glad I hired you. Sometimes you make me want to wring my hands around your neck but you've come far…_we've_ come far and I'm not gonna let you throw that all away by giving up on me here, okay?"

Mike swallowed and nodded with a lopsided smile. "Okay. Thank y-you Harvey."

"No problem. You can't escape me that easily, kid."

"Wow, aren't I…" he started coughing again and it took a moment for him to get his breath back. Harvey pursed his lips in sadness, wishing rescue would hurry the fuck up. "Aren't I lucky," Mike finished breathlessly.

Another few hours passed, Harvey talking about when he first met Jessica and then Donna and then Louis. Mike was struggling to stay awake and as much as he just wanted to give up, he promised Harvey he'd fight…he'd try anyways.

The next morning came a lot quicker thankfully and rescue was on its way. Both Harvey and Mike were relieved and had hope after all. It wasn't long before they heard chopper rudders in the distance and Mike nearly cried in joy.

"I told you we'd be rescued," Harvey said.

"Took them long enough," Mike rasped, the little adrenaline his body that had been keeping him awake, simmering.

Harvey smirked. "You could say that again." He wasn't going to tell Mike because the kid was relying on him to stay alive, but his head was really killing him and his shoulder and ribs were burning. It was only a matter of time before he succumbed to his injuries. They heard the helicopter land and waited for someone to come and take Mike away, because they knew he was probably one of the most injured…but no one was coming. Harvey frowned and stood up, looking outside to see that other people were being loaded onto the copter.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Mike blinked. "W-What?" He really wanted to sleep now.

Harvey pursed his lips, trying to hide the worry on his face. "Hang on, I'll be right back."

Mike barely nodded as Harvey disappeared from his view. Where was he going again? Fuck, why couldn't he remember? He waited for what seemed like hours, but Harvey wasn't coming back and he wanted to close his eyes…just for a second. Help was here, so he could sleep. Harvey was gonna get him help and everything would be okay. Darkness closed in on him and he soon knew no more.

Harvey rushed out towards the helicopter as a few people were being led in. The co-pilot was talking to the medics. "What the hell!?" Harvey shouted. "My associate is there is near death and you're putting these people on there first?"

The man turned. "I'm sorry, Mr. Specter. We were just getting to him. He's not the only one who's dying."

"Well, he needs to get on this helicopter. Now."

"There's no more room on this one, another one is maybe two minutes out. Just get him ready and I'll send the medics in."

Harvey cursed under his breath but held his tongue and headed back to Mike…and the sight he saw made his heart plummet. "Mike?" The kid wasn't moving. His eyes were closed, his lips were blue and his chest wasn't rising. "Mike!" He rushed over and kneeled by him, grabbing the man's shoulders and shaking him. "Mike, dammit, wake up!" He waited and Mike's eyes flickered open for a split second before closing again. Harvey slapped his cheek hoping it would do something…_anything_! "Mike, please." He pressed to fingers to the kid's cold neck and choked. There was no pulse. But he just opened his eyes a second ago! Harvey could feel tears welling in his eyes. This couldn't be happening. This really couldn't be happening. "Oh god, Mike." He brought the limp body into his arms and let a few tears fall. Mike was dead. His associate…his little brother was gone. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the other helicopter come or the medics run up to him. He only knew what was going on when Mike's body was taken from his hands and rushed to the medivac. Harvey numbly got on board with the kid. His stomach flipped and he knew that if Mike didn't make it, he didn't know how he could live with the guilt.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey rubbed his mouth shakily as he watched the medics assess Mike's injuries and try to fix up as much as they could. They had got his heart started upon takeoff, but they said it was only a matter of time before it stopped again; the blood loss and infection was taking a huge toll on his organs.

"Pulse is low, so is his blood pressure," the medic, Austin, stated, placing an oxygen mask over the kid's mouth. "Temperature is 102 and climbing." He lifted up Mike's eyelids, shining a light and getting no reaction besides his pupil dilating. "Concussion for sure, his pupil is blown. Splint his leg, Mark, I'll do his arm. Sternum is cracked, broken ribs and a punctured lung. It's a miracle he survived this long; the metal in his side is rusted and possibly in his spleen. Good thing it wasn't taken out," Austin said to Harvey. "He would've bled to death in two minutes."

Harvey tried not to let that disturb him and he swallowed, staring at Mike's colorless, emotionless face. _Come on, idiot, wake up. _He needed to know that he'd be okay. The helicopter shook and Harvey's heart leapt into his throat…he couldn't go through this again; it would be months, possibly years before he could fly again. He was only in this for Mike. He didn't want to think how traumatized the kid would be after this; he had a fucking eidetic memory for god sake so it was ten times worse. "Mike…come on, wake up." He rested his hand on top of the blonde's, it feeling cold and lifeless. "You know how Donna's gonna be when she hears about this. I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew. She's gonna fawn over you like there's no tomorrow, so be prepared." He squeezed the kid's fingers and suddenly got a reaction he didn't expect.

Mike's eyes flew open and he started breathing frantically, glancing around wildly.

"Mike! Mike, calm down. You're okay," Harvey said and his associate looked over, the fear ebbing away when he recognized him.

"H'vey?" He wheezed. He was in so much pain right now. He thought he had died…wait, was he dead? He was flying in the air, but Harvey was with him too. Did he die also? "M'I dead?"

"No, but if you ever disobey my orders again I'll kill you myself."

"What…orders?"  
Harvey looked at him quizzically. "I told you not to sleep."

"Oh."

The helicopter shook again and Mike gasped, his eyes wide like saucers. "Harv…we're gonna…w-we're gonna crash again! I can't do it again!"

"Mike!" He knew this was gonna happen.

"Please get me off," the younger man sobbed.

"Heart rate is through the roof and he's getting agitated; we need to sedate him!" Austin said. But before he could do anything, Mike stopped squirming and a monotone sound rang through the air.

"He's crashed! Get the paddles!"

Harvey sat back against the wall, speechless. Mike was dead again. He couldn't breathe, his head was spinning and the sounds around him muted. Mike's body jerked with the electrical charge shocking his heart, but nothing on the monitor changed. The line still stayed flat. _Mike, you're not allowed to die…not like this._ Minutes passed and there was nothing. "Oh god."

"Should we call it? It's been six minutes."

"No! Don't you fucking dare or I swear to god. You have to try again…please!" _He never used the word please, but when he did, he was desperate._

The medics glanced at each other and sighed. "Start compressions and I'll inject him with adrenaline," Austin instructed and Mark started pressing down on Mike's immobile chest. "What's the ETA?" He shouted to the pilot while stabbing a syringe into the crook of Mike's elbow.

"Two minutes!"

"He's back," Mark breathed. "I don't know how, but we have a pulse."

"Alright," Austin replied, pulling out the needle. "He just needs to hold on for a little longer."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Harvey choked.

Austin looked up. "It's really hard to tell. It's touch and go at this point but…it's possible he won't make it through the night since he's lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry."

"Fuck," Harvey breathed and bowed his head. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. It was difficult to believe, but he knew it was a likelihood that Mike would die…he had been bleeding out for nearly a day and his lung was punctured. It was a wonder he was still alive and Harvey was proud of the kid. So damn proud and if- no when - Mike woke up, he would tell him that. And he would make sure the kid was alive to hear that.

When they reached the hospital, Mike was immediately taken away and Harvey was left standing alone in the waiting room. It was only then did his adrenaline start to wear off and the ache in his skull spiked. Grunting, he bent forward, clutching his head. He heard someone asking him a question and touching his shoulder, but it all went black before he had time to answer.

* * *

Out of the six-hundred passengers that had been on the plane, one-hundred-and-seventy had died and the rest were either injured, maybe only fifty out of them all critical. Mike always had to be one of those people. The second Harvey woke up, he demanded for a phone so he could call Donna; she was probably freaked out of her mind right now and no doubt ready to scold his ear off.

_"Hello?"_ It sounded like she had been crying.

"Donna."

_"H-Harvey? Is that…is that really you?" _She sniffed.

"Yeah," he smiled, stiffly sitting up in his bed. He was gonna be so sore later. "I'm okay."

_"Oh my…thank god. What happened? Where are you?"_

"I'm at St. Anthony's hospital in Denver. I just have a concussion, a dislocated shoulder and a few broken ribs. It could've been worse." _It was for Mike anyways._

_"Jesus Christ you scared the hell out of me…oh shit…what about Mike?"_

The older lawyer hesitated…he didn't know what to tell her. He hadn't seen the kid since he was taken away and who knows how long ago that was. In fact, he really needed to find out what happened…if he was still alive or not.

_"Harvey? What about Mike?"_ She repeated. _"Tell me, dammit."_

"I don't…I don't know, Donna. He was in really bad shape; he was thrown from the plane and when I found him, he had a piece of metal in his side. He was bleeding out and…"

_"And what?"_

"He died…his heart stopped for almost seven minutes. They were going to call it, Donna." He was never gonna be able to get that image out of his mind. Mike's life fading away while holding the kid in his arms. It would never disappear.

Donna slapped a hand over her mouth, tears falling from her eyes. The pain Mike must've been in. The emotional pain _Harvey _must've been in. Watching someone you care about die right in front of you. "Do you need me to come there? I can be on the next plane out."

"No…d-don't. Don't go on a plane right now." _He wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to Donna, too._

_"Okay, okay. Just promise you'll call me with updates? Don't you dare let that kid die."_

"I promise. I'll call you later." He hung up and pressed his eyes, the headache killing him. How was he supposed to promise Donna that he wouldn't let Mike die if he didn't even know if he was dead or not already? Taking a deep breath, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up, gripping the I.V pole when a wave of dizziness hit him. He realized, now, that there was a sling strapping his arm to his chest…and that he was wearing a shitty hospital robe. He grumbled in annoyance; this was embarrassing. And as much as he wanted to find some unrevealing clothes, he needed to see Mike. He had to know if the kid was okay.

"Mr. Specter," a nurse sighed as he stepped into the hallway. "You're supposed to be resting. You had a small bleed in your brain and your ribs don't need any stress."

"I don't care," he grunted. "I need to find Mike Ross, I came in with him earlier. Where is he?"

The woman pursed her lips. She knew who the man was talking about. The blonde kid that had been at death's door…he still might be. "It's only been a couple hours since you came in, but he should be out of surgery by now."

"So he's alive?"

"Yes but…it's not looking good."

"I need to see him."

"Alright, but you're going up in a wheelchair. You're not supposed to be walking around."

Harvey surprisingly didn't argue; he just had to get to Mike and he didn't care how he got there.

"If he's out of surgery, he'll be up in ICU, but Mr. Ross' doctor will be able to tell you more," the nurse said as she wheeled Harvey into the elevator.

The older man only nodded and they rode up in silence until they reached the fourth floor.

"I'll go look for his doctor and see what Mike's condition is," the woman said, leaving Harvey in the waiting room and going down the hallway. It wasn't long before she came out with another woman in a white coat.

"You must be Harvey Specter, my name is Dr. Christine Brown; Ashley said you were here for Mike Ross?"

"Yeah…is he okay?"

Dr. Brown sighed and sat down in a nearby chair. "I'm afraid not. He was in a critical condition when he arrived, his blood supply was dangerously low causing a lot of his organs to start failing. And the infection didn't make anything better. In surgery, we took out the metal and had to remove his spleen as well. We stopped the bleeding, stitched him up and started a blood transfusion. His lung was also punctured by one of his broken ribs, but we repaired it; he obtained a severe concussion as well. It's surprising he's alive since his heart stopped in the medevac for nearly seven minutes, but…he's in a coma right now and it's possible he won't make it through the night."

His heart froze. "What?"

The doctor looked at him in sympathy. "Like I said, the blood loss took a massive toll on his body, I honestly don't know how he survived. We have him on a ventilator at the moment since he's not able to breathe on his own and I'm hoping that will help; I promise I will do everything I can to keep him alive but I would start to get his affairs in order in case his condition takes a turn for the worse."

Harvey bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "God." He couldn't believe that this was happening. He should've protected Mike better…why didn't he protect him better?

"Again, my team and I will do everything we can to help him, but its touch and go at this point forward. We'll monitor him very closely for the next forty-eight hours and then go from there. Would you like to see him?"

Harvey looked up and nodded, unable to open his mouth without feeling sick. The doctor smiled sadly and stood up, grabbing the handles of the wheelchair and pushing him down the hall. "I have to warn you that the sight may look intimidating due all the machines around him, but they're there to help."

Harvey silently nodded again; he knew he wasn't going to like this. When they finally reached Mike's large private room, the doctor continued to push him in until he was next to the bed.

"If you need anything, there's a button on the bed to call for a nurse, but I advise you only stay for a little bit; you still need your rest."

Harvey ignored her advice. He didn't care about himself right now; Mike was more important. He didn't even hear the woman leave, he was too fixated on his associate…at least he thought this was his associate. The man in the bed looked nothing like Mike Ross. He was too pale, too skinny, too…corpse like. The kid was propped up against several pillows, his chest rising and falling with slow, mechanical breaths. Wires and tubes seemed to come out of everywhere. A thick tube projected from Mike's mouth, held in place by a blue plastic holder that was strapped around his head while the other end connected to a large machine. A smaller tube came from somewhere else, running into his nostril and taped down on the bridge of his nose. Even smaller tubes were sticking out the back of Mike's hands and the center of his elbows. There were little circular pads stuck to the side of his head, monitoring his brainwaves that were barely existent and more wires disappearing underneath his gown. A cast covered his left arm, it propped up on small pillow, his left leg in the same state. And he couldn't see them, but Harvey knew there were probably millions of bruises all over his body. His eyes appeared sunken, his hair was flat and he had a bit of facial hair growing on his chin. Funny, he didn't think the kid would be able to grow a beard.

"Mike," Harvey whispered, shaking his head. "Jesus, kid."

What was worse was the high fever Mike was plagued with; it wasn't even going down…it actually went up a degree in the past twenty minutes which meant the man _was_ getting worse…he _was_ dying.

"You can't do this, Mike. I told you you're not allowed to go out like this. I know this isn't how you want to go out either so you fight." He grabbed the blonde's ice cold hand and squeezed it. "You fucking fight or else."

"_Or else what?"_ He imagined the associate replying.

"Or else I'll let Louis be your boss from now on."

_"You wouldn't do that. You'd be lost without me."_

Harvey scoffed. "Yeah, sure, whatever." And even though he'd never admit it out loud, the Mike in his head was right. Sure, Mike had been gone for nearly three months because of Sidwell, but he still saw the kid…he was still _alive._ But if this took a turn for the worse, Mike would be gone and he _would_ be lost without him. "I can't lose you kid, you're like a little brother to me. And I meant what I said back in the plane; you're a damn good lawyer and I have no doubt you'll be climbing up the ladder. You might even become a senior partner someday. So you can't quit on me…you definitely can't quit on Rachel either. I overheard her and Donna and she said you popped the question. I'm damn proud of you kiddo." He stroked Mike's knuckles with his thumb and huffed, glancing up at the monitor. His heartbeat was slow…like it could stop at any moment. He prayed that it wouldn't; he couldn't go through that again. He knew _Mike_ couldn't go through it again, because if his heart stopped, there was a ninety-nine percent chance the doctors wouldn't be able to get it started again. The next forty-eight hours were gonna be crucial.

~+SUITS+~

A week and a half had passed…nearly ten days. Mike had miraculously survived the first night, but he still couldn't breathe on his own, he still had a fever, and he was still deep in a coma. They removed the endotracheal tube holder, tape being the only thing to hold it in place. Not much had changed beside how he looked- which was shitty- and his body was slowly getting stronger. Harvey had been discharged two days after he was put into the hospital, but he sure as hell wasn't leaving. The only way he would was if Mike walked out with him or he was transferred to New York…even then, they'd have to go by some air transportation and he still wasn't ready for that. He had called Donna to tell her what was going on and that he was gonna stay in Denver until Mike was strong enough to leave. _If he ever woke up._ Because his optimism for the kid ever opening his eyes was waning. The secretary had said she already told Jessica about the situation and cancelled all his meetings until further notice. She wanted to come down at some point, but he said the only way she could was by a train, or car, or anything other than a plane. And she said fine…she knew Harvey needed her even if he wouldn't say it. After he left the hospital, he checked into a nearby hotel and paid for a week's stay, though he knew he probably wouldn't be there much. Right by Mike's bedside is where he would be until he was kicked out when visitation hours were over. He bought some sweats to wear as well, because the hospital gown or bloody, ripped clothes weren't gonna cut it.

The eleventh day came and Harvey walked into the hospital, going straight up to Mike's room. Every time he got onto the fourth floor, his heart pounded, thinking that maybe this day would be the day the kid's eyes would open or that he'd already be awake and joking around like usual. But each day was a disappointment when he passed through the sliding doors to see Mike in the same position. Just like today. His heart sunk, not knowing why he even bothered to keep his hopes up anymore. Harvey slowly walked over and took his usual seat next to the blonde and watched him breathe. After a few moments, he got up to get cup of water and then grabbed a razor and shaving cream from a plastic shopping bag.

"If you tell _anyone_ that I did this for you, Mike, you're fired, but you look like a fucking caveman and you're still a reflection of me." He spread shaving cream over Mike's short beard before dipping the razor and water and then carefully shaved the hair until his face seemed smooth…and normal looking. "Now you look somewhat decent…but don't expect a sponge bath; this was already out of my comfort zone."

"Harvey!"

He turned around and saw Donna in the doorway, looking exhausted. "Donna? When did you get here?" He questioned, standing up. The woman immediately walked over and brought him into a tight hug.

"Fifteen minutes ago; I said I would come."

"I know that, but you didn't say when," he hugged back before pulling apart.

"Yeah, well, it's been crazy and I'm here now so it doesn't matter. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

Donna doubted that was true but didn't say anything. She turned to look at their pup and choked. "God, how is it when he gets hurt, he gets the worst of it?"

"I have no idea."

"Still no change at all?"

Harvey pursed his lips and shook his head. Donna exhaled through her nose, walking over to Mike and stroking his face. "Please get better, Mike. You can't give up on us." Then a small smile crept on her lips when she saw the razor and cream on the nightstand. "Did you shave his face?"

"No," Harvey replied a little too quickly. "Why would I do that? He has a nurse, you know."

Donna chuckled. "Yeah, you."

The man just rolled his eyes.

"I brought you some more clothes, by the way," she said after a moment of silence, handing him a duffle bag.

"Thanks…have you told Rachel?"

"Yeah. She would've come with me, but she had to deal with some family stuff. I think she's taking a plane tonight."

Harvey looked uneasy. That word. _Plane._

"She'll be fine, Harvey don't worry. The chances of another plane crashing in two weeks is 0.00001 percent. Possibly even less than that."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "Turning into Mike now or something?"

"No," she smirked. "I'm just awesome."

Harvey chuckled…for the first time in a long time. Donna grinned back before she sobered up when looking at Mike. "He looks horrible." _And she knew he probably looked worse than this earlier. _She stroked back some strands of hair from his forehead. "Please tell me he's gonna be okay, Harvey."

He sighed. "I wish I could tell you he is, Donna, but honestly even I don't know. We're just gonna have to wait." He just hoped they wouldn't have to wait much longer, because it was killing him.

**The Next Day**

It was around one in the afternoon when Rachel had landed and got the hospital. Ever since Donna told her about the plane crash, all she could do was cry and worry that she would never see the man she loved again. The brunette took the elevator to the fourth floor and briskly walked through the hallways until she reached Mike's designated room. Without waiting, Rachel burst in to see Harvey reading the paper while Mike…oh god.

"Mike," she breathed and Harvey looked up.

"Rachel."

Tears welled in her eyes seeing how broken her fiancé was. So pale, sick, and skinny…it didn't even look like him anymore. "How is…how is he? Has there been any change?"

Harvey stood and walked over to her, shaking his head.

"But it's almost been two weeks! Have the doctors said what's wrong?"

"They said it was normal. He's in a coma and they don't know when he'll wake up. He was in really bad condition."

Rachel wiped her eyes and dropped her purse on the ground before walking over to Mike. Her bottom lip trembled as she smoothed down his hair and cupped his cheek. "Mike, its Rachel…please wake up."

Harvey sighed sadly and left the room to give her privacy. The woman was heartbroken, no telling how she would feel if the kid never regained consciousness. He rubbed his eyes and decided to head back to the hotel for a while to eat and rest.

Rachel grabbed a chair and pulled it up as close to the bed as she could, gripping his lifeless hand in both of hers. "Mike, I don't know if you can hear me but…if you can, I _need_ you to come back to me…to us. You can't give up now. I love you so much and I really want to get married to the man who means so goddamn much to me."

Mike breathed in and out slowly, it being his only response. Rachel choked a sob and laid her head next to the man's arm. "Please, Mike…I can't lose you. You're everything to me." God he was so cold, it was unnatural. Like he was already dead. Standing up, Rachel climbed onto the bed, minding the wires, and huddled as close as she could next to Mike. She gently laid her head on the man's chest, listening to his feeble heartbeat. Sniffing again, Rachel let the rhythm lull him to sleep.

**Four Hours Later**

Donna smiled when she saw Rachel sleeping next to Mike in his hospital bed. But it looked uncomfortable and she knew the woman needed proper rest. Harvey had gone back to the hotel earlier but called and said he was on his way back. Stepping into the room, Donna went over and shook the brunette's shoulder causing her to stir. Rachel blinked open her eyes, hoping that it was Mike that was trying to wake her up…but it wasn't.

"Donna?"

"Hey, why don't we go get a hotel room so you can rest? Harvey is coming back so Mike won't be alone."

Rachel hesitated but nodded. Sliding off the bed, she made sure Mike was comfortable before kissing him on the cheek and grabbing her things to leave. "I'll be back, okay Mike?" After kissing him one last time, she let Donna lead her out of the room.

"He'll be okay," Donna said in a reassuring voice. "He's too stubborn to give up."

"I really hope you're right," Rachel replied. "I don't know what I'd do if I lose him."

"You and me both," Donna whispered.

Harvey returned to the hospital not long after the two girls left and went straight to Mike's room. And still no change. Harvey shook his head and chuckled humorlessly.

"Jesus, you really are a pain in my ass even when you're not conscious." Taking a deep breath, Harvey fixed the blanket, bringing it up to Mike's chest. "You need to wake up, kid. This has gone on long enough; Rachel needs you, Donna needs you…_I_ need you. There, I admitted it. I care about you…a lot. You're like family to me; I lost you once to another job and it sucked. I can't go through it again. Plus, Denver is a crappy place, I would really like to get back to New York."

Silence.

"Unbelievable." Harvey rolled his eyes and left the room to find the nearest vending machine. No matter how much he tried to sleep, he just couldn't. The nightmares of crashing, Mike dying in his arms. It was too much. He bought a red bull, always wanting to know what they tasted like since the kid used to rave about them all the time. He took a sip while walking back and gagged.

"I have no idea why you liked these, Mike," he said, looking down at the can while walking back into the room. "It tastes like ass…then again you have bad-" but he stopped when he saw Mike's eyes open, his face contorted in confusion and pain while choking on the tube.

"Oh my god. Mike!" He threw the drink in the trash and rushed over.

Blue eyes glanced over at him, tears trickling down his cheek and wanting to know what the hell was going on. Mike had no idea where he was or how the hell he got there or why a tube was shoved down his throat. The last thing he remembered was getting on a plane to Vegas for a client and then it was blank. He suddenly heard someone talking and then Harvey appeared out of nowhere.

"Easy, kid. Take it easy. You're okay now."

_He was okay _now_? What was going on?_

"Don't fight it, Mike; it's there to help you breathe."

_Why did he need help breathing?_ He didn't care that it was helping him. He wanted it out! He suppressed feeling to puke, but he knew he couldn't hold it in much longer.

Harvey pressed the call button frantically and almost in an instant, Dr. Brown and a few nurses came into the room. One pushed him out of the room, much to his discretion, and he was forced to wait until they were done. A few minutes later, the door opened and Dr. Brown stepped out with a smile.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Harvey questioned.

"Astonishingly, he's doing a lot better. He still has a low-grade fever, however, but that's nothing to be too concerned about. I'm gonna take him to get him to get a couple x-rays and tests to see how well his ribs and sternum is healing, but I feel Mike is going to make a full recovery in no time."

Harvey let out a deep breath he had been holding ever since the crash and felt a million times better. He watched as Mike's bed was wheeled out of the room and down the hall until he vanished around the corner. _Good boy, Mike. Good boy._ The kid always pulled through and he should know never to doubt that again.

When the doctors brought Mike back half an hour later, the kid was sleeping, but looked relatively better. His face was still a little too pale, but his cheeks and lips were regaining some color. Harvey smirked; he didn't know how the man could be so tired after sleeping for almost half a month. After making sure Mike was still breathing, and he was though it sounded a bit raspy, he left the room to find a payphone and call Donna. Both him and the kid were gonna need new cellphones when before they got back to New York.

_"Donna."_

"Donna, its Harvey." He heard a gasp.

_"Oh god…is Mike okay?"_

"Relax, he's fine. He woke up and was fighting the tube."

_"He woke…he woke up?"_

"Yeah," he smiled.

_"Did he say anything to you?"_

"No, they took him to get a couple tests and he fell asleep when they brought him back. How's Rachel?"

_"She's still resting…cried herself to sleep."_

"Well, don't tell her yet then, let her sleep. I've got it covered over here."

_"I know you do. You're basically his big brother."_

"Good-bye, Donna." He hung up and strode back to the room only to see Mike awake again and trying to sit himself up. Unable to control himself and his brotherly instincts, he walked over and brought the man into a tight, one-armed hug.

"Harvey? W-What…what's going on," Mike rasped, awkwardly hugging him back.

The older lawyer squeezed a little harder before pulling away. "I'm glad you're awake."

Mike frowned. "Who are you and what did you do with Harvey Specter?"

The corner of Harvey's mouth twitched upwards. "I don't know, kid, a lot has happened in the past couple of weeks."

Mike glanced around and realized where he was. "Why am I in a hospital? Did we party too much in Vegas?" He joked.

Harvey didn't laugh. "We never made it there, Mike."

"What are you talking about?" He replied, adjusting the nasal cannula.

"You don't remember?"

"Don't remember what? And what happened to your arm?"

Harvey sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We got on a plane to Nevada, but the plane we were on crashed. You…you were badly injured and you died."

Mike paled. "W-What? I did?"

"Yeah. They almost couldn't get you back," Harvey licked his bottom lip. "You were in a coma for almost two weeks…you couldn't breathe on your own. The doctor said you weren't going to make it past the first night."

"Guess I proved them wrong, huh," Mike breathed, trying to take it all in. I guess it explained all the pain he felt throughout his entire body plus the giant casts on his arm and leg.

Harvey smirked, patting Mike's knee. "I knew you would. And I'm damn proud of you for it. Though I have to admit, Mike, I was scared I was gonna lose you. I…you died in my arms and I felt…completely helpless. Don't ever make me feel like that again."

Mike nodded quietly. Harvey looked like he had been through hell and back…which made him wonder how bad _he_ looked.

The blonde rubbed his face and his forehead creased. "Weird that I didn't get any facial hair. It usually grows within a couple days if I don't do anything with it."

"Uh, a nurse came in and shaved it the other day."

Mike looked at him skeptically, because just like Harvey, he could read people too and he knew the man was lying. "And by "nurse" you're talking about you?"

"What? No!"

"Uh huh. You must be tired, you're a little off your lying game."

Harvey shook his head. "Fine, I did it. But I'll kill you if you say anything about it to anyone."

Mike laughed tiredly, feeling his face some more. "Well, you actually did a good job."

"Don't act so surprised, I know how to shave."

Mike scoffed, but grinned until sobering up. "Am I gonna be okay?"

Harvey bobbed his head. "Yeah…as long as you stay away from planes for a while."

"Don't worry, it'll be on my list of things not to do anymore." He sniffed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Still feel like crap, though."

"And you will for a while. You still have a fever and quite a bit longer for recovery. Like I said, you died. That's not something to take lightly."

"Yeah, I know," Mike yawned, lying back in the pillows.

Harvey smirked and squeezed his associate's arm. "Get some rest, kid. You're gonna be here for a while."

"Great." He muttered and with that, the blonde fell back into a drug induced sleep.

Harvey watched Mike's heartbeat on the monitor, it being steady and strong. _Good._ He knew the kid would be able to beat this. He was Mike fucking Ross, the freaky genius. "It's good to have you back, Mike." Because losing him was not an option; not in his book.

**One Week Later**

Harvey wheeled Mike out of his room, the kid grumbling about being in a wheelchair in the first place.

"Mike, why are you complaining?" Donna asked. "You're getting chauffeured around by Harvey, plus you have a ginormous cast on both your arm and leg. This is the only way you're gonna get around for the next month…or at least until you get a boot."

"Yeah, I admit it's fun having Harvey bring me everywhere…it still sucks being in this thing."

"Live with it, kid. Because I'm living with doing this until you heal and no doubt my arm muscles will be twenty times stronger from pushing your fat ass around."

"Hey! Just the other day you said I was too skinny. Make up your mind!"

Donna slapped Harvey on the arm. "Be nice to him."

"Yeah, yeah." They got outside and saw the car Donna rented to get up here and Rachel waiting with the back door open. She smiled broadly and Mike did the same.

"God, I've missed you so much," Rachel said when they hugged.

"I just saw you yesterday," Mike chuckled.

"I know…but it felt like forever." They kissed before pulling apart and Harvey helped a sore Mike from the wheelchair and into the backseat. When he was buckled in, nearly out of breath, the older lawyer slid in after him while the two girls sat up front…even though Harvey would rather be driving, he knew it would be difficult with one hand. Especially for a thirty hour road trip.

"I really hope you grabbed my pain pills," Mike groaned. He still had a fever and was still in a lot of pain due to his healing ribs and sternum. He rested his burning face on the cool window, sighing in relief.

"I thought you grabbed them," Harvey responded as Donna started the car, putting the air conditioner on.

Mike's eyes were wide. "What! Harvey come-"

"I'm joking," he said, passing the orange bottle to the associate.

"Don't do that," Mike growled, opening the bottle with shaky hands and swallowing a couple.

"Careful, you might become addicted."

"Okay, just because I did pot, doesn't mean I'll start popping pills now," he retorted, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat.

Harvey chuckled, doing the same. He was just as exhausted as Mike was, but he didn't look as bad. The younger man looked sickly even though the doctor said he was getting better and with the pills he was prescribed with, the recovery would run smoothly. He just needed a lot of bed rest and someone to look after him. Rachel wouldn't always be home, so since Harvey was also on leave, he would stop by from time to time.

"How about something to eat before we hit the highway," Donna said. But when she got no response, she and Rachel glanced at each other before the brunette looked behind her and grinned. "How cute."

Donna turned when they reached a stoplight and smiled also. Mike and Harvey were already fast asleep, both pressed up against the window and snoring lightly. The two girls laughed. Their boys. But they were so grateful both of them were alive. It had been too close a call.

"What would we do without them?" Rachel said, reaching behind her and grabbing Mike's hand. It was no longer cold, but warm like it should be. The moment they got back to New York she was gonna start planning the wedding. She had almost lost her fiancée to a disaster and tomorrow she could be hit by a car; life was short and she didn't want to wait any longer.

"Probably have less gray hairs for one," Donna chuckled.

"I heard that," Mike and Harvey said in unison.

The secretary looked in the rearview mirror to see that both men still had their eyes closed. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Glad to see that this entire experience hasn't changed you both too much." And that was a good thing.

* * *

**FIN!**

_**Wow that was a long one! Hopefully that Harvey wasn't too OOC. Anyways, thanks for reading! And once again, the prompt window closes when I post the next chapter, so get them in while you can! Stay tuned for more!**_

**Next Prompt is for: ****_Jeskiran_**

**_NJKO_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Guest (3)_**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**Added Prompts since the last chapter:**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**WOW! Sixteen added! You guys are amazing and I reached 100+!**


	12. You Can't Handle the Truth

**You Can't Handle the Truth**

_**Prompt for: Jeskiran: Set after 2x16 'War' Harvey and Donna are mad at Mike for betraying Harvey and they shut him out. However, Harvey and Donna don't know that Jessica threatened Mike and she won't allow him to tell the truth.**_

* * *

"_You tell either one of them, you'll be behind bars before you have a chance to know what hit you."_

Mike swallowed as Jessica's words, from the previous night, swirled through his head.

"Well?" Harvey growled, waiting for an answer. "Why did you betray me? After everything I've done to keep you here. After all the times I put my own job on the line for you."

Donna and Harvey were glaring at him, pissed that he went behind Harvey's back and got Darby's name on the wall…that after everything, he was loyal to Jessica and not the lawyer who was like a brother to him. Mike wanted to say something, but Jessica swore he would not only be fired, but arrested if he said that she blackmailed him.

"Harvey, why can't you just believe me, I didn't want to do this. Jessica made me."

Harvey laughed humorlessly. "Oh she _made_ you? Just like she _made_ you screw up millions of times, or whenLouis _made_ you smoke weed with his client. Just like I _made_ you my associate in the first place. Just blame it on everybody else except for yourself!"

"No, it wasn't like that, I-"

"Shut up. If you won't tell me why, then I'll tell you that I never want to see you in this office again. I meant what I said in the bathroom, Mike. You're fired."

"Harvey, please-"

"Donna, get him the hell out and make sure he never passes through these doors again," Harvey barked, going over to stare out the window.

"Consider it done," the secretary said and roughly pushed Mike out of the room.

"Donna, come on, why can't you guys just take my word for it?"

"Because you're a lying piece of shit, Mike and we can't trust you anymore. That was your last strike, kid. Now do us a favor and leave us alone."

Mike felt like he was punched in the stomach…he was rejected by his own family…and now he had no one. Holding in the tears of hurt, Mike went to his desk, grabbed his things and started heading for the elevator.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

_Great. Louis._ He spun around and sighed. "Not now, Louis. I'm not in the mood."

"I don't give a rat's ass. It's the middle of the day and if you feel you don't have enough work, I have plenty. But if you have a problem with that, I'll gladly kick you out the door. You're not Harvey's anymore, so I can do whatever the hell I want with you," he said with a smirk.

_Out the door sounded a lot better than that plus jail. But he still needed a job…and he was going to get Donna and Harvey to forgive him at some point._

"Fine." He walked back to the bullpen and plopped back into his seat. Minutes later, Louis piled a whole bunch of work on his desk that would probably keep him there until midnight. Mike ran his finger through his hair and tried to relax. Life here was going to be hell if he didn't find a way to tell Harvey why he went against him. He _really _needed to find a way.

Throughout the week, Louis dumped work on him and soon, Harvey did too, yet he still wouldn't talk to him. He still wouldn't listen to what he had to say and it sucked. The more he tried to apologize, the more Harvey or Donna would put him down. It hurt. They were family and they just threw him away like trash. Harvey was right, they had been through a lot, but shouldn't that mean they should stick together and not separate? By Friday, he was exhausted; he went home once the entire week, but most of the time it was all-nighters. And he was sick of it. He was sick of being treated like crap and he knew it would just be easier to end it all. This job and life; there was nothing around for him anymore. His grandmother was gone and so were Harvey and Donna. Rachel didn't want to talk to him and he would rather quit than be blackmailed and hated forever. One week here was hell, he didn't want to think about what it would be like for any longer. Mike sat at his desk, taking a deep breath as he began typing up his resignation letter. He was doing the right thing…he wasn't needed here. He wasn't _wanted_ here and he understood that now. Harvey was done with him and he didn't want to continue working here, seeing the man give him the cold shoulder every day. Seeing Donna give him disgusted glares. He was done with it and when he got home, he would get rid of their burden once and for all. As soon as he printed out the document, Mike shut off the computer and grabbed his things. He signed the paper and put it into an envelope, dropping it off at Jessica's office. Thankfully, the woman was away in a meeting so he wouldn't have to confront her ever again. Before leaving, he glanced around the corner at Harvey's office, seeing the older man and Donna sitting on the couch and laughing while drinking scotch. He wished he could be in there with them…he wished things would just go back to normal, but they wouldn't and he was gonna have to live with that…well, he wouldn't be living with it for very long. Sighing, he wiped his eyes and stepped into the elevator. It was the last time he would be seeing this firm and everyone in it…and surprisingly he was okay with it now.

* * *

Harvey walked down the hall towards Jessica's office so he could drop off some files from a case he had just finished. Without Mike's help, he could proudly add. Turning into the unoccupied room, he went up to her desk and put the folder down. And he was about to leave, but not before he saw an opened envelope, next to it, a piece of paper. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one would see him snooping, Harvey picked it up and began reading it. The more he read, however, the faster his heart beat. This was Mike's resignation letter.

_Dear Ms. Pearson,_

_ I would like to inform you that I will be resigning from my position as a junior associate of Pearson Darby effective immediately. I have enjoyed my time here, but I knew it was limited; I knew it was only a matter of time before you found out my secret and hold it over me to go against Harvey. I'm sorry for all the trouble that I've caused you, Harvey, Donna and this firm in general, but you'll be happy to know I won't be bothering anyone of you anymore. You put me in a really difficult position, betraying Harvey like that, and I had a feeling this was your plan all along. I would rather quit than be hated for every second of the day; I would rather leave this firm than be subjected to your blackmailing or be threatened with being thrown in jail. So congratulations, you win. I'm gone and no one has to deal with me anymore. Again, I apologize for ever stepping into this firm and ruining all your lives._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Michael J. Ross_

"What the fuck?" Mike was leaving? Jessica had blackmailed him? She had _threatened_ the kid with jail? Why the hell didn't he say anything? There was also something weird about the voice of the letter. _No one has to deal with me anymore_. Why did that sound so wrong? He had to go talk to Jessica about this; she must've read it already, so how come she didn't mention it to him? Walking out the office, paper in hand, he found Jessica waiting for the elevator, all ready to go home.

"What the hell is this?" He spat, storming up to her.

She turned and glanced at the paper, instantly knowing what it was. "Mike's resignation."

Harvey scoffed. "Don't patronize me, Jessica. I know what it is; I mean, why does he say in here that you blackmailed him…that you threatened to throw him in jail if he didn't toss the file for ruining the merger?"

Jessica shrugged nonchalantly. "Because I did. And if you're wondering why he didn't tell you, it's because I told him not to."

"You what? All this time I've been pissed at him when I should've been pissed at _you_! You didn't want my name on the wall so fucking bad that you made him betray me!? He was right, you did put a gun to his head!"

"Well, since the damage is already done, yes Harvey, I did and now we all got what we want. The fraud is gone and now none of us will go down with him if the secret ever fell into the wrong hands. You should be relieved he quit."

"No I'm not, actually. I made him feel worthless; _Donna_ made him feel worthless. I told Louis to give him hell, because I thought Mike had done it all on his own. I should've known he wouldn't have and that you had your name written all over this fucking mess. Mike is family and now I have to go fix it and see if he will forgive me for treating him like shit. I can't believe you would stoop so low, Jessica." With that, he spun on his heels, pulling out his phone to dial Mike's number. Hopefully he would answer.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. "This is Mike Ross, leave a message."_

"Dammit." Harvey had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't have time to wait until the day ended. He walked back to the elevators, Jessica thankfully gone, and when he reached the ground, he hailed a taxi to Mike's apartment.

* * *

Mike sniffed, wiping his nose as he sat down at the foot of his bed and stared at the syringe of heroine he had bought off someone coffee cart guy knew…and it was supposedly enough to kill him. Which he wanted. Heroine wasn't his usual choice of drug, but he wanted to try something new…something easier and quicker. He had no one and nothing and this was the only way to solve his problems; it was the only way to rid Harvey and the rest of the world of him. He was a burden, a screw-up, a fraud and he was done. His phone was buzzing in his messenger bag, but he didn't want to talk. Taking a deep breath, he pulled off his tie and wrapped it around his upper arm, tightening it so his vein would show. This was it; there was no turning back after. Mike picked up the syringe and stabbed it into the crook of his elbow, pushing down on the plunger and releasing the liquid. The needle stayed in his arm as he shakily undid the tie, letting the drug flow into his bloodstream. Almost instantly, the feeling of being relaxed and happier washed over him and he closed his eyes with a relieved exhale. His mind swam and he could no longer think clearly. Except for the fact that he knew he was finally free from all the hurt and hatred he had been subjected to his entire life. Harvey, Donna, Jessica and Rachel and Pearson Hard- nope, Pearson _Darby_ could forget about him and pretend like he never stepped into Harvey's interviews two years ago. With one last breath, his world went black and he drifted off towards death's inviting hands.

At that moment, Harvey walked up the stairs to Mike's apartment, dreading this conversation. He really hating admitting that he was wrong…or that he was sorry unless it was crucial and Mike was going to make it harder than it needed to be. Rubbing the back of his neck, Harvey found himself standing outside apartment 2B. He should've at least tried to listen to Mike's side even if Jessica threatened the kid into not saying anything. The more he thought about the woman, the more pissed he got. He couldn't believe she would do that. Inhaling deeply, he knocked loudly on the wooden door.

"Mike! Open up!" He knew he was probably the last person Mike wanted to see at the moment, but he wanted to get this cleared up and fix their relationship. He waited a couple more seconds before trying again. "Mike! I know you're in there, open the door!" But once again, he was met with silence until he heard a light thump come from inside the apartment. At first he thought the kid was stumbling around, but when nothing else came after it, he grew a little concerned.

"Mike?" Harvey grabbed the door knob and pushed open the surprisingly unlocked door. Letting himself in, at first glance, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but when he passed the bedroom and looked down, his blood ran cold. The blonde was sprawled motionless on the floor, arm outstretched and a…needle in his arm. An empty one. "Mike!" He rushed over and fell to his knees, roughly pulling the needle out and throwing it across the room. "Mike, you idiot, what the hell were you thinking?!" He gripped Mike's biceps and sat him up straight to shake him. The associate's body was limp and his head rolled on his shoulders listlessly.

"God." His face was sheet white and a dark shade of blue colored his lips. And worse, his breathing was extremely shallow which meant he didn't have a lot of time. "Mike, wake up." _Please._ He slapped the kid's face again and this time he was rewarded with Mike sluggishly blinking open his eyes and weakly lifting his head.

"That's it, Mike, open your eyes for me." He needed to call for help fast. There was no telling how much Mike took of whatever the hell was in that needle. All of a sudden, the younger man's eyes dipped close again and his head fell forward. "No, no, no. Mike, don't fucking do this." He slapped his face again, but it did nothing. Growling in frustration, Harvey grabbed Mike from underneath his armpits and lifted his upper body onto the bed before getting his cellphone and calling 911. When he was finished, he pocketed the device and sat down next to his associate, placing two fingers on his cold neck. "Shit." There was barely a pulse. The man was dying. "What the fuck were you doing, kid?" Why did he think this was the solution to his problems? He never thought Mike would try to commit suicide…which meant the man had really been down in the dumps…and he was part of reason why. "I'm sorry, Mike. I'm really sorry I let my emotions cloud my judgement. I should've known you'd never betray me."

It wasn't long before the EMT's got to the apartment, strapped Mike onto the gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. After placing an oxygen mask over his still paling face, the two medics sat back, allowing Harvey, who had jumped aboard without being questioned, to sit near him.

"What are his chances?" Harvey swallowed nervously.

"I'm not really sure," one of the medics, Chris, said. "It depends on what he took and how much. Right now, his blood pressure is pretty low, he has pinpoint pupils and I don't like the sound of his breathing, but if he holds for the rest of the ride, he should be okay. It must not have been a lot if he's not dead yet."

Harvey chuckled humorlessly. _Yet._ That was the key word. Biting the inside of his cheek, he leaned back against the wall and all was fine until an alarm started going off.

"His oxygen stats are dropping." Chris said calmly.

"He's not breathing!" The other EMT replied. "We need to intubate!"

Harvey watched in paralyzing fear as the medics shoved a tube down Mike's throat, connecting it to an ambu-bag and pumping air into his unresponsive lungs. What has he done? He was so pissed at the kid that he didn't bother to see the signs…didn't bother to ask more than once why he did what he did. Mike was like a son to him…sometimes like a brother, so why didn't he treat the kid like one when it was needed most? He just hoped it wasn't too late to apologize.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced and paced for nearly an hour before a doctor finally came out to talk to him. He had ignored Donna's call-knowing he'd be paying for that later- but he didn't want her to know what happened. Not yet. And he was sure Mike didn't want anyone knowing either.

"Mr. Specter? You're here for Michael Ross?" The man asked and Harvey nodded.

"How is he?"

"He's fine; perfectly stable."

Harvey quirked an eyebrow. "He is?"

The doctor crooked a finger, telling the lawyer to follow him down the hall. "Yes, he did come in unresponsive, but we managed to get him breathing on his own once we gave him activated charcoal."

"What does that do?" He may be smart, but he knew nothing of drug overdoses.

"It helps bind the drugs, in his case heroine, and reduces the amount of the drug absorbed into the bloodstream. We've pumped the stomach as well; there shouldn't be any more issues, but I'd like to keep him around until later tonight just to be sure. Also, I suggest some therapy for him since this was most likely a suicide attempt. There was enough heroine in his system to kill him, but you got him here in time to prevent the inevitable."

_Thank God._ He didn't even want to think about what would've happened had he been a couple minutes later…or if he never showed up at all. Shivering inwardly, he pushed it to the back of his mind; Mike was okay now, there was no reason to think about the bad scenarios.

"Here we are. He's the third to last bed on the right."

"Thanks." Harvey walked through the large room where other patients were residing in until he reached the third compartment. He pulled back the curtain and sighed in relief. The kid looked moderately better than he was a couple hours ago. His face seemed a little flushed and his eyes appeared sunken due to the dark purple shadows underneath them, but Harvey would take that over dead any day. Exhaling through his nose, he dragged a chair over next to the bed and sat down heavily, scratching his chin and watching his unconscious associate breathe in and out steadily.

"You really make things so much harder than they need to be, don't you kid. But I'm sorry I made you feel that this was your only solution…because suicide is never the answer." He reached over and lightly squeezed Mike's hand, surprisingly getting a response. The blonde's eyes flickered open, a dull blue rather than its normal brightness. He glanced around the room tiredly until he finally rested his gaze on Harvey. He frowned weakly, trying to figure out where the hell he was and what happened. His body hurt and so did his head, but that was all he could comprehend. The room he was in was all white, there were monitors surrounding him, and some tube was underneath his nose. He went to go take it out, but Harvey stopped him.

"Don't. That's there to ease your breathing."

Mike blinked a few times, but stayed silent. He now remembered what he did and he wasn't planning on living to deal with the awkwardness of why he tried to kill himself. But Harvey was no doubt going to bring it up.

"So, are you gonna tell me what the hell was going through your mind when you decided to kill yourself?"

Mike glanced down at his hands and sighed.

"No, you don't get to give me the silent treatment, Mike. You don't get to do that. What you did…it was stupid. It…it scared the hell out of me. The fact that what I did made you feel suicidal is terrible in general but seeing you on that floor like that…barely alive. It was the worst feeling in the world."

"You want to talk about worst feelings, Harvey?" Mike snapped unexpectedly, angry tears welling in his eyes. "You made me feel like _shit_ for weeks. You _and_ Donna. You guys were my family and when you shut me out like that…it felt like was basically dead to you. So I don't know why you cared enough to save me; I made your wish come true."

"You thought I wish you'd be dead? Mike, I wouldn't even wish this on my worst enemy to feel so…depressed. I know I acted like a first class douchebag and I had no right to treat you that way, especially when I didn't know your side of the story. But I would _never_ want you dead."

"Well, you weren't gonna hear my side anyways," he responded, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Jessica threatened to turn me in if I said anything, about what she did, to anyone."

"I know."

Mike's forehead creased. "You do?"

"Yeah…I saw your resignation letter and confronted her about it. She told me everything since the "damage was already done" in her words. Bitch."

Mike raised his eyebrow, surprised that Harvey was talking about the name partner that way. But he didn't really care; he still felt hurt and depressed. "Well she's right, it is. You fired me, you and Donna won't give me the time of day anymore, I tried to make it up to you, tried to get you to understand that I would never go behind your back. I didn't want to, but Jessica promised I would end up behind bars if I didn't do what she said. I didn't want to go to jail, Harvey, I'm sorry!" He started getting agitated and his heartrate was rising.

"Mike, calm down, okay? I believe you! Just take it easy, alright?"

"I just couldn't do it anymore," Mike continued, but relaxing a little. "You hating me was the worst. You're like family to me…the only one I have left. After my grandmother's death…it was hard to keep it together and having the job was the only thing holding me afloat. I thought…I thought that killing myself was the only plausible option to get rid of my pain and rid of your burden."

Harvey felt like a stake had gone through his heart. "Mike, I'm…I'm sorry we- _I_ made you feel like you had nowhere else to turn to. I was an ass and you didn't deserve it. You're not a burden to me at all and I don't know why I was so mad. It's seems so stupid now. And I understand if you won't forgive me, but…if you want, you can come back. To work with me, I mean."

Mike stared at Harvey for a moment before speaking. "I wish I could, but I already resigned and I'm sure Jessica wants to keep it that way. She's probably doing a happy dance somewhere right now knowing that she doesn't have to have the weight of my secret on her shoulders."

Harvey smirked. "You let me deal with her. I have a few things I still hold over her head."

The blonde softly smiled back. "Thanks."

"And Mike…I really am sorry. If you feel like this again, come to me. And if anyone _threatens_ you again, you come to me. I don't care what Jessica said, I would've…I should've found a way to have you tell me."

"Yeah," Mike gave a watery laugh. "I mean, it's not like Jessica has cameras everywhere."

"God, I hope not. Can you imagine what she would say if she saw the number of women I brought home every week?"

Mike laughed again and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Harvey. And I'm sorry for scaring you. I won't do it again."

"You better not, or I'll sic Donna on you."

"He's not the only one who's ass I'm gonna kick, Harvey Specter."

Both boys looked up to see Donna coming around the curtain with a pissed look and hand on her hip. "I've been calling you and calling you, wondering where the hell you went. I come to find out that Mike was admitted in the hospital and I find you here too. What the hell happened?"

Harvey glanced at Mike and the blonde sighed. He really didn't want to tell anyone. It was bad enough Harvey knew…that he was the one who found him. Plus he was exhausted for just pouring out his feelings to the older man already.

"I'll tell, her. Just relax," Harvey said, patting the kid on the knee.

Mike nodded and sunk into the pillows, averting his eyes from the other two. The wall was much more interesting.

"Harvey what-" Donna began.

The older lawyer stood up. "I'll tell you in a minute, just go out in the hallway."

Donna gave a nervous glance to Mike before leaving.

"Hey," Harvey said when the woman left and Mike rolled his head to meet Harvey's eyes. "I'm glad you're okay, Mike. I promise, I'll do anything I can to make it up to you."

Mike gave him a lopsided smile before closing his eyes. Harvey took a deep breath and left the area to find Donna in the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Donna hissed. "Why is he in here?"

"He…he tried to kill himself."

Donna's face went pale. "He what?"

Harvey told her everything Mike had said and when he was done, the woman was near tears and extremely guilty. "God, what have we done? I can't believe we made him feel like he had to hurt himself to feel better." She didn't even want to think about how the kid looked when Harvey found him. It must've been horrible. Before Harvey had a chance to stop her, Donna rushed back into the room and surprised Mike by bringing him into a tight hug.

"D-Donna? What are you doing?" Mike questioned, hugging her back slowly.

"Harvey told me what happened…I'm so sorry that I was horrible to you. You didn't deserve it at all."

Mike glanced over her shoulder to see Harvey shrugging. "It's okay, Donna, I forgive you."

Donna pulled away and smiled, cupping Mike's face briefly. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" She asked.

Mike grinned. "Yes, Donna, I'm okay now. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'll always worry about you, pup. Now, I'm gonna go get things to set you up at Harvey's, because lord knows he hasn't done any grocery shopping in a month."

"What? I don't need to be babysat, I'm fine."

Harvey shook his head. "No, the doctor said you need to stay with someone for a few days…unless you'd rather be here a lot longer."

"No, no. I'm good. Just don't have chicks at your house every night, because that's shit I don't wanna be subjected to."

Harvey snorted and Donna laughed before leaving the room. When she was gone, Harvey turned back to Mike and sighed. "Seriously, kid, are you gonna be okay?" Because Mike had really tried to commit suicide and it was something he would never be able to wrap his head around. Something that he never thought Mike would be capable of…so now he would have to keep better watch on the man, because he hadn't read the signs, mostly because he had been doing all he could to avoid the kid. But he was gonna be a better friend from now on…a better brother.

The associate rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Yeah. Really, I'm good. I just…I had a moment of weakness and I didn't think twice about what I was doing. I didn't have anyone so I thought I could just handle it on my own."

Harvey smiled sadly, gently slapping Mike on the shoulder. "Well, you have me now. We're family and I won't let Jessica ruin that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I'm gonna go talk to the doctor and see when you can leave. And since you're staying at mine, what would you like for food? My treat."

Mike's face seemed to brighten. "Stuffed crust pizza?"

"No, if I'm spending any money on you, it's has to be worth it and expensive."

"You're willing to spend a lot of money on me?" Mike smirked. "Okay…how about steak tips and lobster with beer."

"Wow, I never knew you actually had taste."

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know anything about, Dottie."

Harvey made a face. "Are you kidding me? Please tell me you didn't just quote Pee-wee Herman."

"What? It's a good movie!"

"Yeah, for a seven year old…then again, I guess you could relate to him since you're also a giant man-child. I just hope no one steals that shitty bike of yours so you won't have to miss work to travel across the entire country to find it…especially since it's not worth more than a couple dollars."

"It still has a lot of value…to me anyways."

"God, you're such a girl."

Mike laughed. He was glad his relationship with Harvey was going back to normal. The bantering, the teasing, the quotes…just being friends again made the hurt slowly ebb away. And that was all he ever wanted.

* * *

**Next prompt for: ****_NJKO_**

**_Charlie_**

**_Guest (3)_**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**Added Prompts since the last chapter:**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Alright! Prompt window is closed! If you didn't get them in and you still have something you want me to write, send me a PM! (No slash still) As always, you guys are freaking amazing and always make me smile when I read the reviews. So here we go!**


	13. Surviving the Wild

**Surviving the Wild**

_**Prompt for: NJKO: Mike and Harvey get lost in the woods**_

* * *

**Monday 7:30pm**

"You've gotta me fucking kidding me, Mike. We're in the middle of nowhere, because you don't know how to read a goddamn map," Harvey growled as he looked out the windshield, through the rain to try and figure out where the hell they were.

"It's not my fault you forgot the GPS," Mike snapped back, flipping the map around. They were supposed to be meeting a client on the outskirts of New Jersey, but it was a long way out and the directions were complicated. Mike was sure they were lost and even worse, the sun was starting to go down plus the rain wasn't really helping their case. What else could go wrong? He must've spoke too soon, because all of a sudden, the engine sputtered and the car slowed to a stop in the middle of the vacant backwoods road.

"Fuck!" Harvey yelled, getting out of the car to look under the hood. Steam rolled out and knew that it had overheat. He was gonna kill Mike when they got out of this. "Just great."

Mike stepped out of the car, inspecting the damage as well, shivering from the cold rain. It was darker now and the car shit the bed…how the hell were they supposed to get back? Pulling out his phone, he tried to call for help, but there was no reception.

"There's no signal out here," he said quietly, hoping it wouldn't piss Harvey off any more than he was.

"Amazing." Harvey slammed the hood of the car and scanned the area. There wasn't much road, besides the one turning off into the woods. Maybe it would lead them to someone's house. And hopefully it wasn't some crazy old man's or a murderous psychopath. Right now, though, he would take his chances. He needed to cool off before he punched Mike in the face.

"What are we gonna do?"

"What did Dorothy do? Follow the yellow brick road," he replied cynically, starting off down the path.

Mike smirked and started to follow. "Did you just reference the Wizard of Oz?"

Harvey rolled his eyes and walked faster and the blonde struggled to keep up with him. The farther they walked, the thicker the trees got…which made it darker and harder to see. The moon was out, but it was impossible to see through the bushy leaves. Harvey was walking fast…too fast for Mike. And he had forgot his cell at home, so the older man was the only source of light from his own phone.

"Harvey. Harvey, slow down!" Why the hell was he walking so fast? Is he _trying_ to get away from him? "Harvey!" He tripped over an upturned root and fell to his knees. By the time he looked up, Harvey's suited back disappeared into the darkness…and now he was all alone. Scrambling to his feet, he looked around, hugging himself as a short gust of wind blew through the air.

"Harvey!" He slowly started walking, hoping that he would eventually bump into the man and Harvey would lecture him about wandering off. "Harvey?" Oh god, he was so lost. He was just about to give up and find a tree to sit by until morning, when his foot got caught in a hole, propelling him forward down a hill. Mike roughly tumbled down the ravine, getting cut by thorns and sticks; just when he thought the pain couldn't get any worse, he smashed his head on a rock and his world instantly went black.

~+SUITS+~

"_Mike! Mike, where the hell are you?!"_

Someone was calling his name, but he had to be imagining it right? Who would be shouting at him in his apartment? However, the closer he got to consciousness, the more he realized he was not in his bed at home. The smell of dirt, trees and blood assaulted his nose and now that he knew where he was, he remembered what happened…and that he hurt like hell.

_"Mike!"_

Mike coughed violently before opening his eyes, being met with near pitch black with the exception of the dim light from the moon. "Ugh." He had been trying to find Harvey since they had gotten separated and it was too dark to see where he was going. The next thing he knew, he was tumbling down a ravine, smashed his head and then it all went blank. "H-Harvey?" He moaned. Why did it feel like his stomach was on fire? Glancing down, he could make out the shape of a twig protruding from his body; and when he touched his side, it was sticky and wet. "Oh god." How did he manage that? He knew he shouldn't take it out, but it hurt so badly and he could barely move. Shakily, he pulled it out with a whimper until it finally felt like it was being sucked out of his skin. A few tears strayed from his eyes as a white flashed through his vision, nearly making him pass out again. He hoped he didn't just make a mistake.

"Mike, dammit, answer me!"

_Harvey?_ He had to get back to the top or he could be stranded out here forever and bleeding to death. Grunting in pain, he rolled onto his good side, getting onto his hands and knees before grasping at the dirt and moss to help him up the steep hill. By the time he reached the top, he could barely breathe and a cold sweat ran through his body. Clutching his side and wheezing, he tried to call out for the older lawyer.

"H-Har…Harvey!"

"Mike?!"

Maybe…hopefully the man was closer than he thought. He was praying. He could barely keep his eyes open, which told him he lost more blood than he thought. Blinking furiously, he sat down to take a deep breath before calling out again. "Harvey!" In a few moments, he heard rustling and then Harvey appeared from behind the trees.

"Mike. Jesus, what the hell happened to you? I turn my back for one second and you wander off. Sometimes you're more like a seven year old than an adult." Well, _he _actually was walking super fast because he was _super_ pissed at his associate for getting them lost in the first place. Mike had failed to keep up and by the time he cooled down, the associate was gone. He had searched in the darkness for nearly half an hour before he heard the kid's voice. He wouldn't admit it _ever_, but he had been really worried something bad happened. When he saw Mike sitting on the ground, he looked a little roughed up, but relatively fine…until he got closer and saw the blood.

"Are you hurt?"

Mike nodded with a grimace of pain, trying to staunch the blood. "Fell on a stick…stabbed me."

"Christ, only you, kid."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Can you walk? We still gotta find a way out of here before it starts to rain again."

"I'll try."

Harvey grasped his bicep and helped Mike to his feet. The blonde stayed hunched and swayed a little on his feet before taking the first step. Miraculously, he stayed up despite his lightheadedness. He took a deep breath and glanced over at his boss. "Okay…I think I'm good."

"You sure?" Harvey was skeptical, but Mike was upright and walking for now. He would be keeping a sharp eye on him for sure.

"Yeah." Mike pressed a hand to the wound and hissed inwardly. He couldn't let Harvey see how weak he was. Everything hurt like a bitch, but there was no time to be a baby. The guy was already annoyed by him for getting them stranded in the first place.

"Alright. Let's start walking. Maybe we'll be lucky for once and find the car or some civilization."

Mike only replied with a nod and the two began to walk back into the forest. He hoped they would find help soon; he didn't know how long he could hide the pain from Harvey or how long he could stay conscious. The longer they walked, the more exhausted and dizzy he got. Harvey kept shooting him glances, the light of the moon highlighting the concern on his features.

"Would you s-stop…looking at…me?" Mike wheezed. Sweat was dripping down his face and it was becoming more difficult to focus his double vision. "I'm f-fine."

"The hell you are, kid. It looks like you're about to pass out." Harvey stopped in a spotlight from the moon which made Mike bump into him.

The blonde stared at the ground, trying to stay balanced, but the pounding in his head and the rising temperature in his body weren't helping. He was losing a lot of blood; it was only a matter of time before he collapsed.

Now Harvey could get a better look at the younger man. He was pale, covered in dirt and his skin was shining with perspiration. The spot on his shirt appeared to be a lot larger than earlier and his breathing was raspy, coming out in short pants. "Mike, look at me," he said, cupping the man's neck and he blearily squinted up at him.

Mike frowned when he saw Harvey. No…Harvey'_s_; there were three of them. Great. Just what he needed right now. His stomach flipped and he felt like he was gonna be sick. His legs were losing their feeling and his head began to spin. "H-Harvey." He gripped the man's arms to try and keep himself standing. "I don't…feel…you were right. Not fine." His legs suddenly gave out and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his world fading to black.

"Mike!" Harvey caught his associate and lowered the limp form to the ground, cradling Mike's upper body in his arms. The blood was soaking his side completely and his skin was cold to the touch. "Mike, come on." He shook the man's shoulders and he was rewarded by Mike stirring, his eyes flickering open.

"H-Harvey?"

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?"

"Is that a hint of concern in your voice?" Mike smirked as Harvey helped him sit up.

The older man rolled his eyes, grasping Mike's hand and lifting him to his feet. "Seriously."

"Everything is spinning," Mike grunted, knowing Harvey didn't want to hear the bullshit from him. "Side hurts a lot…don't think I can keep going much longer."

Harvey pursed his lips in sympathy. "Yes you can. Here, wrap your arm around my neck."

Mike gave him a questioning look but didn't argue, letting Harvey take his arm and drape it around his shoulder. After Harvey wrapped his other arm around his upper back, he took a deep breath.

"Just take it easy okay? Small steps."

Mike nodded and they slowly resumed their journey. The more they walked, however, the heavier the blonde leaned into Harvey, eliciting wheezing gasps and tripping over his feet.

"Come on, kid. We're almost there."

"A-Almost where? We're probably going…in circles." Thunder rolled above them before it started to rain.

Harvey could feel his associate shivering violently even with the heat that was radiating off of him. "Great," he muttered. And then he saw it; a cave not too far ahead. It wasn't a hospital and it probably wouldn't be warm, but it would provide shelter until the pouring stopped. There was no way they were gonna find the car tonight. "We're not going in circles. Did you see that cave before?"

Mike peered up sluggishly and then shook his head. "No? I don't…I don't think so."

Harvey knew it wasn't good that Mike was having a hard time remembering. He needed help soon…or he was going to die. Sighing heavily, they continued to walk towards the cave; when they finally reached it, the two stepped inside, relaxing a little now that they weren't getting wet…more so because they didn't have to walk any more. Harvey led Mike to the wall of the cave and sat him down. The blonde coughed, closing his eyes to focus on his breathing while Harvey stared outside. It was dark, cold, and they were surrounded by trees. His phone had no signal, but he figured he would try again when the storm ended. When Mike's coughing fit ended, Harvey turned and went to go sit next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Shitty."

"That's understandable," Harvey shrugged. Mike was still shivering but it had gotten worse…more pronounced. "Listen…I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. It's my fault as much as it was yours for getting lost."

"It's okay…probably shouldn't go hiking anytime soon, though, if your sense of direction is this bad," Mike chuckled.

Harvey smirked, shaking his head. "I wouldn't hike anyways; not really much of a nature person."

"I am," Mike said after coughing again.

"You? Yeah right."

"Well, I used to be. I s-stopped when my parents died. We used…used to go to Breakneck Ridge every Saturday afternoon and…watch the sunset before camping out. We would head back down Sunday morning after sunrise. It was a lot of work, but it was worth it. Wish we had done it more had I known they were gonna be taken from me."

Harvey felt bad. He didn't mean to bring up the bad memories for the kid. "I'm sorry."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "It was years ago. I'm fine now." But he wasn't

Harvey knew the kid was lying, but wasn't gonna call him out on it. The two stayed silent for a moment before Mike looked down at his wound. "I think it stopped bleeding."

Harvey bit the inside of his cheek. "You know that's not a good thing right?" The kid was really declining. His face was a shade of gray and the low oxygen his lungs were getting caused his lips to turn blue. He was going into shock. Taking off his jacket, he draped it over Mike's shoulders. It was still a little wet from the rain, but it was better than nothing. Plus it was already beyond ruined so he didn't care if blood got on it.

"T-Thanks," Mike shivered, his eyes closing.

"Hey, no sleeping." Because if Mike slept, there was a chance he may not wake up again. He figured the kid had a concussion due to the nasty, bleeding lump on the side of his head and his slurring voice.

"But I'm t'red."

"Too bad."

"Why are…you such a…j-jerk?"

"Believe it or not, kid, I'm looking out for you."

"Whatever." He groaned when a wave of pain crashed through his body. The fever made everything ache right to the core and sleeping would take it all away. "Harvey…please can I just close my eyes…for a couple seconds?"

Harvey exhaled and looked at his associate. He looked horrible…maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt. "Fine. But I'm waking you up every ten minutes."

Mike murmured a thanks before drifting off. Five minutes in, the blonde's head dipped to the side, softly landing on Harvey's shoulder. The older man was startled but didn't attempt to move the kid off of him…not until the ten minutes passed anyways. He gazed out of the cave entrance before taking out his phone. The battery was at thirty-one percent still with no bars; he hoped that he would be able to find some reception soon before there was no way of communication whatsoever. Out of all the people in the world, why did this have to happen to them? The client was probably wondering where they were, no doubt, pissed they didn't show up. Donna would soon notice they were missing, but how the hell was she supposed to know where they ended up?_ He _did even know where they ended up. This sucked.

Ten minutes passed and Harvey peered down at Mike; the kid was out, but pain was still on his features. He let his eyes trail down to the stab wound; the blood on his shirt was dark and somewhat dry now, but like he told the man earlier, it probably wasn't a good thing that it'd stopped. There wasn't much time left.

"Mike…Mike, wake up." He tapped the associate's pale face. "Mike!"

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Time to wake up."

Mike looked around in confusion. "Where are we?"

That struck Harvey. How did the kid not remember where they were? "A cave; we're lost remember?"

"Oh…yeah." Mike wiped his face and stiffly sat up. He was colder than ever despite Harvey's jacket. It felt like his head was repeatedly being hit with a mallet and he just wanted it to stop. "Harvey," he said, staring blankly at the other side of the cave. "I'm sorry for getting us lost." It _really_ was his fault. He was supposed to be a genius, but he couldn't even read a simple road map.

"Mike, stop. I already told you it wasn't your fault."

"But it was," he slurred. "So s-stupid." Mike's eyes started slipping close again. "M'sorry Harvey. I s-screwed up."

"Mike-"

But he was already out. "Dammit."

With each time he woke the associate up, he progressively got worse; the shivering was violent and the fever was making him confused and delirious. Every time he fell back asleep, he would lean more into Harvey which made the older man start to sweat from the extreme heat searing off of the kid's body. Harvey wanted to sleep too, but he knew if he did, Mike would be in danger of dying. And he couldn't let that happen…especially on his watch. A few more hours passed and it was getting harder to get the kid up every ten minutes.

"Mike. Mike come on kid, open your eyes." He moved from the wall and got to his knees in front of the associate, grabbing both his arms and shaking him. His face was so gray. "Mike!"

"Hmm?"

"Open. Your. Eyes."

"Why?" Mike mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Because I'll fire you if you don't."

"No you won't."

"Try me."

Mike's eyes rolled underneath his lids before peeling open and staring listlessly at Harvey. "Okay…m'up." He glanced around, seeing they were still in the cave. "Get h-help yet?"

Harvey sighed dejectedly. "No. But it looks like the rain is stopping and the sun is coming up. I'm gonna go out there and see if I can get a signal. You gonna be alright for a couple minutes?"

"Not a baby," Mike grumbled and Harvey smirked before patting the kid's knee.

"Sure you're not. That's why you whine all the time."

Mike weakly glared at the older man. "I don't whine. Will you just go? I don't wanna be…here any longer…than you do."

Harvey nodded and pulled out his phone. _Fifteen percent._ He had to make this work. "I'll be back. No sleeping."

"Yeah, yeah." When Harvey disappeared out of the cave, Mike leaned his head against the wall and wheezed. He was dying. He could feel it. The blood loss was massive and it was getting harder to keep himself awake. It felt like an elephant was sitting on his chest and each time he tried in inhale, it was more of a struggle. He looked around, forgetting where Harvey had gone. Why did he leave?

"Harvey." His breaths were coming out in deep puffs and his vision was clouding over. He was cold then hot then cold again, making him slightly nauseous. When was Harvey coming back? He glanced back outside and with still no sign of the older man, he figured it would be okay to shut his eyes…just for a couple seconds. What harm would that do?

Harvey circled around the area, holding up the cellphone to try and get a signal. The rain had finally stopped and it was getting lighter out. The farther he got away from the cave, the less trees there were…which was good because then the cell reception wouldn't be blocked. It took twenty more minutes, climbing onto rocks and, sadly, ripping his expensive suit and scuffing his shoes, before one single bar showed up.

"Finally." He quickly called Donna knowing that he didn't have time to dial 911 and explain everything or tell them where they were…because he didn't know where they were.

_"Hello?"_

"Donna!" It was so good to hear her voice even if it was distorted by the weak connection.

_"Harvey!? Where the hell…you? I got…call from the client-"_

"Listen, I don't have time to explain." The signal could go out at any second. "I need you call the police and have them track my phone. The car broke down…Mike and I got stranded. He's hurt bad. We need help."

_"Harvey…barely hear you."_

"Call 911! Track my phone!" And that was all he was able to get out before his phone beeped, indicating the connection was lost. "Son of a bitch!" He hoped Donna heard him and knew what to do. Of course she would know what to do, it was Donna. Swallowing thickly, he rushed back to the cave, knowing he had been gone for too long. When he got back, surprisingly with ease, he stopped short. Mike wasn't moving; his eyes were shut and his chest was barely moving.

"Mike!" He rushed over, cupping the man's freezing cold face in his hands. "Mike, don't do this." He pressed a finger to his neck, feeling a weak pulse. "Mike, I know you can hear me. Open your eyes, idiot or I'm gonna slap you silly!" He shook him roughly, making Mike's head roll on his shoulders. Harvey could feel the slight tremors running through the man's body; he was still alive and that's what mattered at the moment. "Mike, please."

At last, the blonde's eyes fluttered open briefly before closing once more. The short spurt of relief Harvey felt, vanished. "Mike?"

Silence.

"Dammit." He guessed there was nothing else to do but keep Mike warm…and wait. He sat down, back to the wall, and gathered the man in his arms, resting his chin on top of Mike's head. "Just keep breathing, kid. You're not dying, I promise. Help's on the way." _I hope._

~+SUITS+~

Donna had paced for hours since the call from the client. Harvey and Mike never showed up, so it was safe to assume they got lost…because Harvey would never stiff a client with no reason. However, more hours passed with no phone call, no text, nothing! And it was pissing her off, but not as much as it was worrying her. She must've called the boys a total of fifty times…well tried to, anyways. Each time, she was sent to voicemail, so either their phones were off or the cell reception was out…which made sense since their client wanted to meet at his summer cabin.

So when Harvey called, her first reaction was to reprimand him until the end of time. All that went out the door, though, when she could barely hear him. All she understood was 911 and tracking his phone…and that someone was hurt. When the phone went dead, she didn't waste any time tracking the man's phone and then calling for rescue. She just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

One hour had passed and Harvey began to fear that his words didn't get through to Donna. But he tried to believe that it had. _Where the hell are they?_ Mike's breathing was shallow and his body was becoming more relaxed…which wasn't good. He hugged Mike tighter, trying to keep him warm. The longer it took, the closer to death the kid was getting.

"Mike, you can't give up. You gotta stay with me, alright? I promise I'll make it up to you, but you have to hang on."

All of a sudden, Mike weakly stirred in his hold and Harvey looked down to see blue glassy blue eyes staring back at him. "Mike?"

"Hey," he said quietly before scanning the area. Still in the cave. "How long was I out?"

"Too long. _Way _too long. Why don't you ever do what you're told?"

Mike just shrugged. "Why…are you…holding me?"

"Because you've gone into shock and if you even think about opening your mouth about it to _anyone_, I'll shove you under a bus. But if I let you get any colder…"

Mike shuddered. He was scared, but he knew it would be all over if help didn't come soon. His entire body felt numb; he couldn't even feel the pain in his side anymore. "I'm gonna die, aren't I," he stated tiredly.

Harvey rolled his eyes, trying not to let the comment disturb him. "Stop being so dramatic, kid. You're not gonna die."

"Sure…whatever you s-say," Mike slurred, resting his head against Harvey's shoulder. "You're probably gonna h-h've…find…n-new associate." His heart was beating a million miles per second even though he was dying.

"No I won't, because you're not gonna die, understand? You don't have my permission."

"Why?" His eyelids slowly started to drift shut, like a weight was pushing them down.

Harvey frowned. "Why? You're asking why you shouldn't give up? Mike, you…you're like a little brother to me. You're a good lawyer and you can't just throw that away."

When Mike didn't answer, the older man looked down and saw that the kid's eyes were closed and his breathing hardly existent.

"Mike-"

Suddenly, he heard helicopter rotor blades in the distance and a little part of him knew it was for them. "You hear that kid? They found us; you're gonna be okay." Unfortunately, Mike didn't move and Harvey knew that if they were gonna have any chance of being discovered, they needed to be out in the open. Taking a deep breath, Harvey pushed Mike up before standing himself and then grabbing the blonde from underneath his armpits to bring him to his feet. Mike's limbs flopped around, but it seemed like he still was somewhat aware of what was going on, because his legs weakly moved to get his feet underneath him.

"That's it, Mike. Just a little bit longer and we'll be out of here." Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike's back and took the kid's arm, putting it around his shoulder like they had done earlier, and then headed out of the cave. The helicopter was getting closer and Harvey prayed it wouldn't miss them…because if it did, Mike _was_ going to die. The more they walked, the limper the younger man got; he couldn't keep his legs upright and Harvey was basically dragging him. "Jesus, you may look like a stick, but you're fricken dead weight right now." He hitched Mike higher onto his hip and continued walking until he saw the copter land a couple feet ahead of them.

"Thank god," he whispered. He waved the medics over and they headed towards them, wheeling a gurney. They were home free. Just as the medics were about to reach them, Mike's legs folded beneath him and he fell from Harvey's grip to the ground.

"Mike!" Harvey got to knees and froze…Mike wasn't breathing. "Shit." He was suddenly pushed out of the way as the medics took Mike from him, lifting him up and placing him on the gurney.

"Are you okay, sir?" One of them said to Harvey which jerked him out of his daze.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He followed them to the helicopter and once they were all in, it took off into the sky. The medics, Val and Ryan, immediately started placing a tube down Mike's throat, taping it to the side of mouth and connecting an ambu-bag to the end.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Harvey breathed.

"His fever is dangerously high, blood pressure and heartrate are pretty low and he's no doubt lost a lot of blood, but I think he'll make it. With a transfusion, strong antibiotics and some rest he should be fine."

The tension melted from Harvey's shoulders at this news. Mike was gonna be okay. He really thought the kid was gonna die regardless of what he had been telling him. Rubbing his face, he sat back against the wall and watched Ryan pump oxygen into Mike's lungs. This was going to be a long ride.

~+SUITS+~

His world was so fuzzy. He was fading in and out of conscious for a while until something warm was injected into his veins and darkness overwhelmed him. It felt like days before he woke up again, but he was burning up and he couldn't think straight. He moaned and heard muffled voices above his head along with gloved hands touching his face, arms and legs. What the hell was going on? Before he knew it, he was submerged into ice cold water and that what really woke him up. He was so confused and scared, why was he in water? Where was Harvey? Was he okay? He started to struggle in the grips of his captors, but they were too tight. Whimpering, he tried harder, but his body didn't seem to want to listen to his commands.

"P-Please…l-let…g-go," he mumbled.

"It's gonna…alright…'ike. Just…easy."

His eyes rolled around, trying to figure out where he was, but everything he saw was white. He had to be dead…or maybe abducted by aliens. No, that was impossible; Harvey would kick his ass for thinking things like that.

"Inject…with…sedative. Needs…relax."

Something pricked the inside of his elbow, that warm feeling showed up again and then nothing. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Harvey shook his head; it turned out they were only thirty-seven miles outside of New York on the outskirts of Norvin Green State Forest and Harvey felt unbelievably stupid. No more would he take on a client that lived passed Jersey unless they came to Manhattan or they took a train. It didn't even seem like they had been that far out. Jesus, Mike was gonna laugh when he told him that. Speaking of the kid, he had been whisked away to surgery an hour ago and Harvey was starting to get worried. Surely it wouldn't take that long to stitch up a small stab wound…right? But then he thought about it; what if there had been complications? Mike couldn't afford to get any worse. He had been forced to get checked up, but all he had was a few cuts and nothing more…which was convenient, because he didn't have the time or patience to be listen to a blabbing nurse about what he should and shouldn't do. Getting up, Harvey paced the room, glancing towards the nurse sitting at the desk. It would be the fifth time he asked, but he didn't care; something was up.

"Is Mike Ross out of surgery?" He asked irritably.

The woman sighed sadly and typed into the computer. "Sorry Mr. Specter, there's been no change."

He cursed underneath his breath, running his fingers through his hair. _What the hell are you doing in there, Mike?_ He sat back down, rubbing his face with both his hands. He should probably call Donna to let them know they were okay, but he was too exhausted to face her questions. It had been nearly twenty four hours since he last slept and he wasn't planning on sleeping until he knew his associate was okay. Another half hour passed when a doctor finally came out, calling for Mike's family.

"That's me," he replied, shaking the woman's hand. "I was with him when he was brought in."

"Ah yes, Harvey Specter. Sorry for the long wait; there were a few complications during Mike's surgery."

Harvey became nervous. "What complications?"

"His fever spiked to about 105° due to the raging infection he obtained. Once we finished the surgery, removing the pieces of the sticks that broke off in his wound, we brought him to get an ice bath. After getting the fever down to a more manageable level, we finished stitching up the wound, transfused the lost blood and he's now resting in his own room. We're pumping him with antibiotics to reduce the fever and help with the infection, but it will be a couple days before he starts to recover. He's lucky to have survived, Mr. Specter; he lost a vast amount of blood. He fought hard."

And Harvey was proud of that.

"Like I said, he's resting at the moment, mostly because of the anesthesia, but it should wear off in a few hours. I'll take you to him. He also hit his head pretty hard, but his skull must be pretty thick because he only attained a minor concussion. The fever, however, may make him a bit confused and he might not know where he is or what happened, but someone just being there for him is all he'll need."

Harvey just nodded and once they stopped outside of Mike's room, the doctor opened the door for him.

"If you need anything, the nurses out here can help you."

"Thanks." The lawyer stepped into the room. It was quiet, air-conditioned and next to the window, Mike's small body slept restlessly in the hospital bed. There was a sheen of sweat coating his forehead, face still unnaturally pale and contorted in pain. Even in sleep, Mike clutched the sheets, the fever making him extremely uncomfortable. Pressing his lips together, Harvey went over and sat next to the bed, watching the kid breathing in and out on his own. A thick bandage wrapped around his torso, covering the stitched up wound while a few electrodes were placed on his bare chest.

"See, I told you, you would be fine, Mike," Harvey said, briefly placing his hand over Mike's. The associate's hand clenched again, but seemed to relax under Harvey's after a moment. "Just try and get some rest, kid." He sat there for a few more minutes before deciding he needed to call Donna now before she went insane. Harvey stood up and left the room to find a payphone since his cell was dead.

_"Harvey?!"_ The woman said as soon as the line picked up; she must've been sitting by the phone all day.

"Yeah, it's me."

_"Thank god. Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine. Rescue came and we're at the hospital."

_"Hospital?" _And then she remembered Harvey had said something about someone being hurt. _"It's Mike, isn't it."_

Harvey blew out a huff of air. "Yeah."

_"Is it…bad?"_

"It was. Being Mike, he fell and landed on a stick. It stabbed him and he nearly bled out."

_"Jesus. How the hell does that even happen?"_

Harvey scoffed. "Like I said, it's Mike we're talking about. He does the impossible sometimes."

Donna laughed. _"He's gonna be okay, though right?"_

"He has a high fever, but the doctor said he's gonna be okay." He wasn't gonna tell her that Mike almost died. He wasn't gonna tell her that he stopped breathing. And he wasn't gonna tell her that his fever had been so high that he needed to be put into an ice bath. She didn't need to know those details…not right now anyways. It would just scare her even more.

_"Good. Where are you?"_

"Mountainside Hospital in Jersey. They brought us to the closest one."

_"Okay, I'll be up soon."_

"Donna-"

_"Yes, I do have to come, do not argue with me."_

Harvey rolled his eyes.

_"And don't roll your eyes at me."_

"I didn't!"

_"Mmhmm, sure. I'll be there in an hour."_

Harvey didn't have time to say another word before she hung up. He grumbled, but knew it would've been impossible to talk her out of coming. Rubbing his forehead, Harvey went back to Mike's room and got situated in the chair. Mike still seemed distressed and he probably wouldn't start feeling better until the fever broke. And he hoped that would be sooner rather than later. The kid didn't need this. Glancing at the wall clock, he figured he could get some rest before Donna showed up. He was gonna need it.

An hour and a half later, Donna had made it to the hospital, talked to Harvey and fawned over Mike before leaving to get something for them to eat. He had to admit, now that he thought about it, he was starving. While waiting for her to come back, Harvey looked outside the window at the rain, grateful that he and Mike were no longer out there. He suddenly heard a raspy grunt followed by a small whimper. Spinning around, Harvey saw that Mike was waking up; he moved closer to the bed and waited. His fever-filled blue eyes opened only a little and sluggishly examined the area until landing on Harvey. It took a couple seconds and a lot of concentrating before he recognized the man.

"H-H'rv'y?" He slurred, fighting hard to keep his eyes from closing. He was so hot and the darkness was nice and cool, but he wanted to know where he was.

"Hey kid," Harvey smirked.

Mike looked around again. "Where are we? Get…rescued?"

"Yeah, we got rescued. We're at the hospital now."

Shit, his whole body ached. He tried shifting to get somewhat comfortable, but it didn't help. He hated being sick. "Feel…like crap."

"I know…you look like crap, too."

Mike half-heartedly glared at Harvey. "You wouldn't…win a beauty…pageant either."

Harvey chuckled. At least the kid was awake enough to have his sense of humor. "Whatever; I would still win even looking like crap. You on the other hand…"

"Shut up," Mike yawned. He wanted to sleep now…but would Harvey let him? After all, he did have a concussion. And he didn't want to be woken up every ten minutes, because he probably wouldn't. "Can I go back to sleep now?" He said barely above a whisper and sinking into the pillows.

Harvey looked at Mike sadly. The kid was still asking his permission to sleep just like back in the cave. He hoped it was just the fever. "Yeah, kid. Go to sleep."

"'Kay." And Mike was out in a second.

Early the next morning, Mike's fever finally broke and while a couple nurses went to change Mike's bedsheets, Harvey went to eat breakfast with Donna. It wasn't long before they were allowed back in the room. The blonde looked a lot better, his face no longer sweaty and the color returning back to his cheeks, peacefully sleeping. He still would be a little warm, but the nurse brought in a fan in case he wanted to cool off.

It was around three in the afternoon when Mike started showing signs of rousing. The blonde groggily blinked around the room, trying to piece together what happened. Getting lost, getting hurt, bleeding out, nearly dying, Harvey…Harvey! "Harvey?"

The older man looked up from the magazine he was reading and put it down when he saw his associate was up. "Hey, you're okay kid. We're at the hospital, remember?"

"Y-Yeah…I remember. What day is it?"

"Thursday afternoon."

"I've been asleep for two days?"

"Well, you were in and out. Your fever broke this morning. How are you feeling?"

"My body aches and I still feel exhausted. I just can't wait to go home and take a shower since it doesn't feel like the nurse gave me a sponge bath. What kind of hospital doesn't give spongebaths?"

Harvey chuckled. Typical Mike. He watched as Mike looked himself over, lifting the bandage to inspect the damage. It was still a bit red and swollen, but considering what it looked like before, it was better. "Shit…well, guess I'll have a nice battle scar to impress the ladies."

"Yeah, and when you tell them how it happened, they won't be so impressed. Seriously, getting impaled by a stick is something that would only happen to you," Harvey said, leaning back in his chair.

"It's not my fault I fell. You left me behind and you had the phone."

Harvey sobered up. "You're right. I'm sorry, Mike; I shouldn't have left like that."

Mike looked up at him and smiled in understanding. "It's okay. But you could make it up to me with buying me pizza every week?"

"How about every month with the day of your choosing. You have a greasy stuffed crust pizza every week, no amount of bike riding will stop you from getting a heart attack and gaining one-hundred pounds."

Mike made a face. "Fine. By the way…thanks, you know, for saving my life." His memory was still hazy, but he recalled Harvey helping him walk, waking him up so he wouldn't go into a coma and holding him to keep him warm when he went into shock. He never thought the Great Harvey Specter would do something like that for anyone, let alone him, but he guessed there was a lot of things he didn't know about the man. He actually had a soft side.

Harvey smiled and pat Mike on the arm. "You're welcome kid. But remember what I said; you tell anyone I was holding you, my reputation will be ruined and so will you."

"I promise I won't say anything. As long as you promise to go hiking with me sometime."

"Mike, I told you I'm not a nature person. Plus, I recall you telling me that I shouldn't hike because my crappy sense of direction."

"We can go with Donna, she'll know what to do. But I promise once you see the sunset, you'll change your opinion."

Harvey grumbled. "Whatever. But if we get lost again, I _will_ kill you."

"Trust me. We're using an actual GPS this time and like I said, we'll bring Donna."

"Bring Donna where?" The redhead suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"After this whole experience, Mike wants us to go hiking."

Donna shrugged. "Yeah, that would be fun; you wouldn't be able to talk me out of going with you guys, because you'll just get lost again if I don't…plus watching Harvey suffer because of nature will be a sight to see," she ended with a chuckle.

"I'm glad you two will enjoy my misery," Harvey grumbled sarcastically. But he was happy that Mike was okay and back to normal. "Really glad."

Donna and Mike just laughed.

* * *

**FIN**

**Next Story Prompt For: **_**Charlie**_

**_Guest (3)_**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	14. Bad Blood

**Bad Blood**

_**(No this has no connection to the T-Swift song)**_

_**Prompt For: Charlie**_

_**Mike gets a really bad nosebleed**_

**Enjoy!**

Mike biked madly down the sidewalk, weaving in between walking civilians and crossing streets carelessly, sometimes feeling the front bumpers of cars brush his leg. He was surprised he hadn't been hit yet…but right now he was more focused on getting to work before he didn't have a work to go. He was nearly half an hour late and they had a shit ton of work to do for the hearing tomorrow. Harvey already called once, telling him to be at the firm in the next fifteen minutes or quote "he'd throw him under a bus." Sharply turning around the corner, he could see Pearson Hardman towering over the other buildings. Four more minutes…maybe two if he pedaled faster. Suddenly, his pocket vibrated and he knew it was probably Harvey wondering where the hell he was.

"Hello?" He panted after pulling it out to answer.

_"Where are you?"_

"Right down the street. I'll be there in two minutes." _Hopefully._

_"You better be here in _one_ or else."_

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Harvey hung up and Mike looked down for barely a second to put away his phone and when he glanced up, he was headed straight for a person. He swerved violently to avoid hitting the woman and his tire skid on a patch of sand, causing him to flip over his handle bars and land face first into the pavement.

"Argh!" That was gonna leave a huge mark. His hands stung and his face pulsed, more so his nose. Tensely standing up, he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and hissed. When he touched his nostrils, though, he was shocked that there was no blood.

"Huh." Must've gotten off lucky. His face hurt like a bitch and no doubt he would have a giant bruise in a couple hours, but he already wasted a minute and he would be even luckier if Harvey didn't kick his ass out the door. Climbing back onto his bike, he rode the last couple of feet to the bike rack, hastily locked up his bike and rushed towards the building. He was at negative two minutes when he left the elevator and three when he reached Donna's desk.

"Mike-" Donna began.

"Yeah, I know I'm late," he breathed, rushing past her and into Harvey's office.

"Harvey, I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept."

"I don't care, Mike," Harvey sighed in exasperation before looking up from his computer. "Just give me the-" He frowned, seeing a bright red trail dripping from Mike's nose and scratches on his face. "Mike…your nose is bleeding."

Mike raised an eyebrow before touching his nose again, this time his fingers were spotted with red when he pulled them away. "Shit." And then it all went to hell, the blood seemed to pour from his nose, pooling in his hand as he tried to cup it.

"Son of a bitch." Harvey shot up from his chair and strode over, forcing Mike to tilt his head back and pinch his nose.

"Ow!"

"What's the matter with you?" Harvey asked, pushed him back towards the couch and sitting him down.

"Done doe," Mike said in a stuffed up voice.

Donna suddenly appeared by his side, handing him a wet towel. He immediately took it and pressed it over his nose.

"How do you not know what's wrong with you? Did you start randomly getting nosebleeds?"

"Doe. I Bell off by bike."

"Of course you did," Harvey rolled his eyes.

After five minutes, the blood flow finally seemed to be stopping, but Mike began to feel lightheaded. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus his vision, but the room wouldn't stop spinning. How much blood did he lose?!

"Let me see," Harvey said, grabbing Mike's arm to pull his hand away from his face. "It looks like it stopped…and you got blood on my carpet. Great."

"Harvey," Donna said, examining Mike for herself. Bruises underlined his eyes and his nose was red and purple.

"You sure it's not broken?" The red-head asked.

"Its fine," Mike sniffed. "Just hurts…a lot."

"You should see a doctor."

"No! I mean, I said I was okay. I'll get some ice from the break room later and it'll be fine."

Donna glanced at him quizzically. "Fine." Before she left, she gave Harvey a 'keep an eye on him, he's lying' look. The older lawyer quickly nodded and sat down in the chair across from the couch.

"You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks," Mike said, about to roll his eyes, but the gesture made his head hurt.

"Are you okay now?"

Mike lightly touched his nose. It still hurt but at least he wasn't gushing blood anymore. He felt really dizzy, though, and tired and he knew that wasn't a good thing. "I think so. My face hurts and I'm weirdly exhausted."

"You probably lost a lot of blood," Donna said, returning with a bottle of orange juice. "Here. If you're not gonna go to a hospital, at least replenish your energy."

Mike was too drained to argue and took the juice, downing it in a couple gulps. When he was done, his eyes started to drift close…he couldn't help it. They were so heavy all of a sudden.

"Mike."

"M'tired Harvey," he mumbled, sinking back into the cushions. He heard Harvey sigh and push him down so he was lying horizontally.

"Go to sleep, Mike. I'll wake you up in an hour."

He was already out, the blood loss taking a toll on him.

Harvey watched as Mike relaxed into the pillows and shook his head. It was only nine thirty in the morning and he was already ready to be done with this day. He was still a bit concerned, to say nonetheless. It was weird that the bleeding just stopped like that after it was going on for more than a couple minutes. He was especially worried about how fatigued Mike got directly after. Biting the inside of his cheek, Harvey made sure there was no more blood before walking back to his desk to sit down. He would let it go…for now.

**One Hour Later**

"_Mike…Mike, wake up."_

Mike groaned. Someone was calling his name and shaking his shoulder, but he wanted to ignore it. He was so tired…and now his stomach was doing flips and his head was pounding.

_"Mike, wake up before I dump ice water on you."_

Shit. It was Harvey. Blinking open his eyes, Mike blearily looked around to see that he was in the man's office. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, his face still unbelievably sore.

"Jesus, I've been trying to get you to wake up for three minutes."

"Sorry," he yawned, putting his feet on the ground. "What time is it?"

"Ten fifteen. How are you feeling?"

"A little better." That was a lie though. He hoped he could make it through the rest of the day.

"Better enough to work?"

Mike looked up and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Harvey got up and tossed him a folder. "Get to work. If we want to win this case tomorrow, this shit has to be bulletproof."

"Aye, aye," Mike saluted and got to work. Everything was going fine for about half an hour until the pain in Mike's head was unbearable. The headache was beginning to be too much. He was squeezing his eyes shut repeatedly and massaging his temples, finding it extremely difficult to focus on the words on the paper. They were out of focus and jumbling around. He was trying so hard to read them that he didn't hear Harvey call his name five times.

"Mike!"

He jumped, finding Harvey standing a few inches in front of him, a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Are you deaf? I called your name multiple times."

"Oh."

"Yeah…oh. You're definitely not okay. Go home."

"What? No, Harvey," he shot up from the couch, but fell back down right away when a wave of dizziness came over him.

"Exactly my point. You can't focus and I need you on your A-game. Ray is waiting downstairs to take you home."

"Harvey-"

"Don't argue. You can come back when you're feeling better. Donna, can you help him out so he doesn't fall flat on his face again?"

Mike grumbled, but he grabbed his messenger bag and let Donna lead him outside to where the black town car was parked.

"I'll call you later, okay? Get better," Donna smiled sadly. She still wasn't happy that the kid wouldn't go to the hospital, but she really couldn't make him. She would have to knock him unconscious in order for that to happen. His nose seemed a little swollen, now that she looked at it closer and really wondered if it was broken. Before she could ask, Mike spoke quickly.

"Thanks," Mike smiled back and then shut the door. When he got home, he toed off his shoes and threw his things on the ground before stumbling towards his trashcan. He had been trying to hold down the bile in Ray's car, because Harvey would probably kill him if he ruined the upholstery. But now he could hold it back no longer. Bending forward, he expelled his breakfast into the trash, eyes watering and body trembling. When he was done, he was left completely sapped of all energy and fell onto his bed, not even bothering to loosening his tie, and passed out. Not long after, his nose started to bleed heavily again, but he didn't regain consciousness.

~+SUITS+~

"_This is Mike, leave a message. Beep!"_ Donna hung up the phone, frowning at it nervously. Something was wrong. It was the fourth time she called Mike, however got nothing but the voicemail. Why wasn't he answering? Biting her lip, she got up from her desk and went into Harvey's office.

"You need to go checkup on Mike," she said and Harvey lifted his head to stare at her.

"Why?"

"He's not answering his phone."

Harvey shook his head and went back to reading the files. "He's probably sleeping."

The secretary put her hands on her hips. "Harvey."

"What?" He glanced up again and the woman was giving him the look. He rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his coat. "Fine. But he's not gonna be happy when my pounding on his door disrupts his beauty sleep."

Fifteen minutes later found the older man standing outside Mike's peeling green door, knocking loudly. It would surely wake the kid up…but the door never opened.

"Mike!" He shouted, banging on the door again but still got no answer. He looked up and down the hallway before turning the knob and letting himself in. He was instantly hit with the stench of vomit and some other faint metallic smell. "Mike?" He walked slowly into the room until he was met with a horrible sight in the bedroom.

"Oh my god." He rushed into the room, his hands hovering over the mess. Mike was still fully dressed, tangled in the sheets…sheets that were soaked in crimson red. Blood. It was everywhere including the kid's face.

"Mike. Mike, wake up!" He shouted, grasping the kid's face in his hand before slapping it. "Mike!" Why wouldn't he wake up? He was just about to call an ambulance when the blonde sat up, gagging and coughing, looking around in confusion.

"Har-bey?" And then he realized his nose was bleeding again. He grabbed his tie and bunched it up underneath his nostrils. "Whad are you doing here?"

"Coming to check on you…but clearly you can't take care of yourself for two hours."

Mike hacked again, spitting blood out of his mouth. He was really starting to feel sick…more than before. _I think I lost too much blood._ Just the sight of it was making his queasy. A towel was put in front of him and he gratefully took it, hoping it would staunch the blood like the last time.

"Dis ib by good towel," he whined feebly.

"You're bleeding out and you're worried about ruining your towel?" Harvey scoffed. "Unbelievable."

The blonde began to sway, his eyes drooping. He could feel the blood dripping down the back of his throat and he immediately threw up again, just missing Harvey's shoes.

"Dob feel g-good, Harbey. Gonna deck out."

Harvey frowned. "What?"

Mike's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and he fell sideways, his body limp.

"Oh." _Pass out._ That's what the kid was saying. He should probably call an ambulance now.

* * *

The medics came were in and out in minutes, strapping a still unconscious Mike to the gurney and wheeling him outside towards the awaiting vehicle. Now Harvey was at the hospital, waiting for news on Mike. He glanced down at his watch and sighed; it had been almost half an hour, surely it wouldn't take that long to stop the bleeding…however, Mike's nosebleed was far from normal. He just hoped it hadn't gotten worse.

"Mr. Specter?"

He lifted his head at the voice to see a man in dark blue scrubs approaching him. The older lawyer stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

"You're here for Mike?"

"Yeah…how is he?"

"He'll be fine. We've managed to stop the bleeding and found that his nose was broken. I'm sort of surprised he didn't notice, but it must not have been too bad at first. He lost nearly a pint and a half of blood, but we've transfused it all back. He will be exhausted for the next couple days and at the moment he's resting, but when he does wake up, he can be discharged soon after. You can sit with him if you'd like, he's down the hall in the recovery room, first bed on the right."

Harvey bobbed his head. "Thanks." Now he was sitting next to his slumbering associate, watching him breathing in and out through his mouth, his nose no doubt still tender and stuffed up. His face and eyes appeared badly bruised and his nose was now covered with a small plastic cast. He was gonna be in a world of hurt later. They had left him in his own clothes, his tie in a plastic bag on the nightstand and his shirt was spotted with blood, most of it on his collar. His face had been cleaned, though, so that was a plus. Harvey leaned forward and sighed. This kid did the impossible sometimes.

"Only you would break your nose without knowing it."

"You're the one who called me while I was riding my bike," Mike suddenly said, voice thick with exhaustion, his eyes still closed.

Harvey smirked. "You didn't have to answer it."

Mike's eyelids slowly blinked open and he stared up at the older lawyer. His head still had a dull ache as did his nose, but he knew the meds the hospital gave him was keeping out the worst of it. "Yes I did," he replied, clearing his throat. "You would've either strangled me with my skinny tie or fired me when I got in."

Harvey made a 'that's true' face. Mike looked around the room wearily and inhaled. He brought his hand up to his nose to feel the cast. "You brought me to the hospital."

"Well yeah, you practically drenched your bed in blood. Donna had called a few times to check on you but you never answered. She sent me over to your apartment and I found you covered in blood. Thought you were having your period at first."

Mike weakly glared at the man. "Ha ha, very funny." He sat himself up straighter and breathed out. "When can I leave?"

"Right now, actually. You just need to sign the discharge papers."

Mike nodded and Harvey helped him up from the bed and into a wheelchair. He pushed him towards the nurse's station. Once Mike signed the papers, Harvey wheeled him out towards the awaiting town car. It was five minutes into the ride when Mike realized something.

"This isn't the way to my apartment," he said, frowning at Harvey.

The older lawyer gave him a mocked astonished look. "Wow you _are_ a genius."

"Harvey, I'm fine."

"The doctor says you need to stay with someone for a day or two just in case."

Mike rolled his eyes, but remained silent, gazing out the window. When they got to the condo, Mike sat at the counter. "What am I supposed to do?"

Harvey grabbed the kid's bicep to make him stand back up. "Rest."

"What? Come on. I'm not even tired, Harv-"

"Mike, you lost a lot of blood plus you look like shit. You need to relax even if it's just for a couple of hours. Keep your head elevated and don't blow your nose." He tossed Mike the nasal spray that the doctor prescribed him and an ice pack. "Take the spray a couple times too. You can sleep in my bed, but if you get one ounce of blood on it, I'll break your nose again."

Mike grumbled as he headed for the room. "Thank you nurse Specter."

Harvey rolled his eyes as Mike disappeared into the room. Seven minutes later, he peeked in to see the younger man already out cold. He snorted, shutting the door and going to the couch.

"Not tired my ass."

* * *

**FIN!**

**Next Prompt For:****_ Guest (3)_**

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	15. Head Case

**Head Case**

_**Prompt for: Guest: Mike get shot in the head. Will he survive?**_

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for the long wait, my internet has been acting funny. :/**

"You look way to happy with that check, Harvey," Mike said as he and the older lawyer got out of the town car and walked towards the bank. "I thought you were gonna keep the money for yourself."

Harvey snorted. "One: I'm not Hardman and two: this is nothing compared to the money I have. Trust me, I don't need it. I'd be more worried about you. That's why I'm not letting you hold it."

"Okay, I wouldn't risk my job that's already on a thin line. Then Jessica would have a perfect reason for firing me without anyone asking questions."

Harvey chuckled. "She'd have a field day firing you. But I won't let her…I promise."

Mike looked over at Harvey with a small smile. It had been only a week since Jessica found out his secret and he had only found out the other day that Harvey threatened to leave if the name partner had fired him. He wasn't going to rub it in the man's face, but he knew Harvey cared about him even if they guy wouldn't admit it. "Thanks for that."

The older lawyer rolled his eyes as he opened the door, letting Mike in first. "Okay, don't get all emotional on me. I don't even get deep with my dates. Let's just deposit this check and get back to the firm so we can get started on Russell's case. Go fill out a deposit slip, will you?"

Mike nodded and Harvey went up to the teller window while he went the small station to fill out the paper. Just as Harvey was about to open his mouth, the bank doors swung open, gruff shouts and gunshots filled the air. Five masked men filled the room waving guns around; the bank was getting robbed.

"Get down on the ground now and nobody gets hurt!" One masked man shouted, holding up a machine gun in the air and waving it around dangerously.

Mike and Harvey shared a look before dropping to the ground, covering their heads.

"Keep. Your eyes. Down!"

One of robbers walked past Mike, brandishing a gun in face and causing the younger man to shiver. "Oh god." This wasn't what he had in mind when he woke up this morning.

"Shut up and look down!"

Mike nodded, his whole body trembling as he stared at the tiled floor. That was too close. He just wanted this to be over. When the man walked away, Mike peeked a look over at Harvey who was staring back at him, his eyes asking if he was okay. Mike's head twitched before looking back down. He didn't want to die today. It seemed like hours passed before robbers started marching towards the door.

"You've all cooperated, therefore you get to live. Not many of our past banks have been so lucky. So ya'll have a nice-"

_Crash! Swoosh!_ The window broke, something small flew into the room and one of the robbers went down, blood spilling out of a small hole in his forehead. Only then did Mike hear the sirens outside; he was just so focused on everything else that he didn't even notice. Thank god, they were saved. Right?

"Looks like the pigs just fucked up your chance of getting out of here alive!"

Before Mike even knew what was happening, the glass shattered and all he could hear were gunshots. The robbers weren't going down without a fight and that meant a shootout and people possibly getting hurt more than they needed to be. He glanced up at Harvey again to see his head was lifted too, shocked at the turn of events and trying to figure a way out before they were all killed. Mike was about to call his name when he heard crying not far from where he was lying. Lifting his head a little more he saw a little girl huddled in the corner, hands over her ears and a look of fear and pain on her face. There was a spot of blood on her leg and the blonde knew she had gotten shot. He had to save her. Without really thinking, he jumped to his feet and started to run over. He didn't make it very far, however; the next thing he knew there was a swift pain in the back of his head, followed by complete darkness and someone shouting his name before drifting off into nothing.

Harvey had gotten to the ground the second he heard the gunshots…and when he saw that robber put a gun in Mike's face, it took all of his willpower not to get up and tackle the guy or at least get his attention away from the kid. The robbery seemed to go by fairly quickly and he almost thought they were in the clear when bullets started flying everywhere, glass was breaking and sirens were heard from outside. He looked over to where Mike was and saw that the blonde was scrambling to his feet. _What the fuck was he doing!?_ "Mike!" A bullet suddenly cut the air and hit Mike…in the head. It sent him crumpling to the floor, unmoving.

"Mike! Nooo!" His stomach twisted in fear; what if the kid was dead? Taking a deep breath, Harvey got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to his associate.

"Mike?" He whispered, rolling the kid over onto his back. "Shit." The kid's eyes were closed and his face was sheet white. Blood pooled underneath his head, soaking the back of his neck and caking in his blonde hair. He brought shaking fingers to Mike's neck, pressing down to feel for a pulse. It was there. Thready but there. He knew the man did not have a lot of time. More bullets whizzed past them, and Harvey covered Mike to protect him from any more damage. He could feel the kid's weak breath on his neck and the blood oozing through his sleeve. "Jesus Christ." This really need to be over. Minutes passed, but it seemed like hours, before the air went still. Harvey lifted his head, to see that no more guns were being discharged. Glass covered the ground, shredded paper and smoke filled the air. Some people were lying on the ground, unmoving, and some were getting up, being led out by paramedics and policeman. Two robbers were being handcuffed and shoved out the door, the other three dead on the ground. Once Harvey started to regain his hearing, he heard crying, sirens, _everything._ It was so overwhelming and it made his head spin. He sat up and looked around, praying that a medic would get to them soon. Mike suddenly gurgled, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Mike?" Harvey cupped the younger man's face, becoming nervous. The kid was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. "Why the hell did you have to get shot in the head?" Bringing the younger man into his arms, he tried to staunch the bleeding while shouting for help.

"I need a medic!"

Suddenly, Mike's breath caught in his throat and then there was nothing. Harvey frowned, hovering his ear over the kid's mouth. "Mike…no." He wasn't breathing anymore. "I need help over here!" Mike's body flopped around, becoming limp in his grasp. "Mike, come on, say something…please." God, there was so much blood…it was everywhere.

The medics finally appeared by his side, taking Mike from his hands and loading him onto a stretcher. Harvey made himself stand, his legs tingling and his heart pounding painfully against his chest. He watched quietly as bandages were wrapped around Mike's head, it being the only thing that would keep him from bleeding to death for the time being. They placed a tube down his throat, attaching an ambu-bag to the end to pump air into his lungs. When they were done, he was wheeled outside towards the awaiting ambulance. Harvey began to board with them, but he was immediately pushed back.

"Sir-"

"Don't fucking 'sir' me," he growled. "I'm going with him. I'm not leaving him alone." _I'm not letting him die alone._ Because frankly, he didn't know if the kid would actually make it.

The medic sighed and moved out of the way to let the older lawyer on. When Harvey sat down and the doors shut, the vehicle sped away towards St. Mary's.

"Male, 27 gunshot wound to the left mastoid, bleeding heavily, cracked skull and possible TBI. Unable to breathe on his own, blood pressure 50 over palp. Barely stable."

"Uh…what does TBI mean?" Harvey choked. It sounded bad.

"Traumatic Brain Injury," the medic, Lewis, said, putting more pressure bandages against the wound. "We can't know for sure until he goes into surgery and the doctors can get a better look, but it's possible there might be some brain damage depending on where the bullet ended up going. We need an emergency surgical team on standby and make sure Dr. Jim Peters is available! We're gonna need the best if this kid is going to live."

Harvey wiped his brow, forgetting about the semi-wet blood still on his hand. Mike's blood. He watched the younger man's chest rise and fall with the air getting pumped into his lungs.

"Mike, you gotta pull through kid," he said, squeezing his associate's cold, limp hand.

Unexpectedly, Mike groaned from behind the tube and his eyelids fluttered open. Harvey's heart jumped eagerly. "Mike? Can you hear me?" He sat forward and waited. However, instead of the bright blue eyes he was so used to, all he could see was white. It was haunting.

Mike groaned again, more blood dripping down the side of his mouth while his head rolled back and forth on the pillow. Before Harvey knew what was happening, a monotone filled the air.

"He's crashing!" Lewis shouted. "Get the paddles, Matt, I'll start CPR! Mister, you're gonna have to move back."

Harvey numbly did what he was told but had a hard time breathing. He felt sick watching his friend…his brother die right in front of him. "Don't give up on me, Mike, I swear to god."

Lewis started repeatedly pressing down on Mike's chest and Harvey could hear the cracking of his ribs. "How far are we until the hospital?" Lewis grunted after the compressions were done.

"Two minutes!" The driver responded.

"Never mind, we don't have time to wait for the paddles. I'll continue with the CPR." Fifteen seconds went by and nothing had changed. Mike was still dead. And Harvey could read on the paramedics face: it was not looking good.

"Still no pulse."

"Jesus Christ, kid. Don't do this. I'm begging you. And you know me, I sure as hell do _not_ beg for anything. I get what I want and what I want is for you to wake the fuck up. You don't have my permission to die." Why didn't they just go straight to the firm? He could've brought the check later on. "Mike!"

The ambulance finally screeched to a stop and Mike was wheeled out towards the awaiting team of nurses. Harvey knew that this was as far as he was gonna be able to go. Unfortunately, he was left with the image of a dead associate in his mind…an associate's future that didn't look so bright. He stood in the waiting room motionlessly, unsure of what to do next. He then looked down at his trembling, blood covered hands and felt the saliva in his mouth grow thick, bile creeping up his throat. Taking a deep breath, he spared one last look at the double doors where Mike disappeared through before rushing towards the bathroom. When he got there he fiercely scrubbed his hands raw until all the blood was down the drain. He splashed his face a couple times and then stared at himself in the small mirror. In the half hour that had passed, he managed to look like shit…like he had _seen _hell. His face was pale, eyes bloodshot and then he noticed the blood staining his sleeves.

"Great." He slid off his suit jacket and threw it away. Even if he was able to clean it off, it would always remain the suit that Mike's blood got on. He shook his head and exhaled deeply. It was going to be a long day.

~+SUITS+~ 

Harvey glanced up at the wall clock, becoming impatient. Two hours. It had been two hours and he still had no information…no knowledge if Mike was still even alive. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Mike getting shot…the blood spilling everywhere…his heart stopping. Swearing underneath his breath, he washed both hands down his face and leaned back in the chair.

"Harvey!"

He looked up and saw Donna coming towards him. Shit, he had forgotten to call her. He wasn't gonna hear the end of it. "Donna…how did you know where I was?"

"I saw on the news, the whole floor was in the break room watching. Then we saw Mike getting wheeled out and you…" She looked at the man who sagged in his chair.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I did call you. I just forgot I-"

"Harvey, it's fine," the red-head replied, sitting down next to him. "You had other things to worry about. Speaking of…have you heard anything?"

"No."

"Well, no news is good news, right?"

"Yeah…I hope so. I still can't believe this happened."

"It's not your fault, Harvey."

But he had a hard time believing that. He could've avoided this all together had they not gone to the bank today. Donna sighed and looked down at Harvey's hands. They were red, but not with blood. No doubt there _had_ been blood, though.

"Where…where was he hit?"

Harvey licked his lips, staring at the wall.

"Harvey."

"Family of Mr. Michael Ross?"

The older man's head shot up to see a man in dark green scrubs. Glancing at Donna anxiously, they stood up and went over to him. His name tag read Dr. Jim Peters, he had dark black hair and an unreadable face which worried Harvey.

"You're here for Mr. Ross?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, we work with him," Donna said.

Jim gave them a sad smile. "I can only divulge information to his immediate family."

"He doesn't have any," Harvey replied quietly. "His parents and grandmother are dead. We're the only family he has…so please."

Donna's eyes widened. _Please?_ This wasn't the Harvey Specter that left this morning.

The doctor sighed. "Alright. Why don't we go down to my office to talk?"

Harvey didn't argue and they followed the man down the hall and into a small room. Once they all sat down, Jim sighed through his nose. "Michael is in a very critical state right now and it's going to be touch and go at this point. He's extremely lucky to be alive; when he was brought in, he was still unresponsive and it took us another five minutes to revive him on the table. When he was shot," he began, holding up an X-ray to the light, "it went into his left mastoid, just grazing his brain. We won't know until he wakes up if the damage is extensive. At the moment, however, we aren't sure if he will wake up. Just after surgery, Mike fell into a coma."

Harvey tried to breathe. _Jesus Christ. Mike was in a fucking coma!_

"Unfortunately, the bullet was too far into the skull to take it out completely."

"You're just gonna leave it in there?" Harvey snapped. Just the thought of Mike living with a piece of metal in his brain sickened him.

"At the moment, yes. He's not stable enough to have the surgery. Even if he was, the procedure is extremely risky; it shouldn't cause any problems, but should it in the future we can look at the options. He's just lucky there was no intracranial swelling. We just have to keep a close eye on his vitals. We've put him on a ventilator since his body isn't strong enough to help him breathe on his own. And like I said, we won't know until he wakes up if there will be any brain damage, but there will most likely be a high chance that Mike will suffer from memory loss. We will be keeping a sharp eye on him, round the clock check-ups to make sure he's comfortable. We'll do everything we can to keep him alive, but he'll need to fight a lot on his end, too."

"He will," Donna nodded, sounding confident even though she was inwardly shaking in fear. "Our Mike is a fighter. He's too stubborn to give up."

The doctor smiled. "It's good to know that. Why don't we go see him, alright? I'm sure he'll enjoy the company. Studies show that even in a coma the patient can hear what's around them."

When they all left the room, Donna was unnerved on how quiet Harvey was being.

"Are you okay?" She whispered as they trailed behind the doctor.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Harvey-"

"I'm fine, Donna!" He snapped and walked ahead, leaving the woman speechless. He was fine, there was nothing wrong. But he didn't know how long he would be able to keep telling himself that.

When they got upstairs to the CCU, Mike's room was the second on the right. "If you have any questions or just need anything at all, we're all here for you."

Harvey frowned. It almost sounded as if she was saying that because Mike was going to die. No he refused to believe that. Averting Donna's gaze, he thanked the doctor before stepping into the serene room.

"Damn." Mike- or at least he thought it was Mike- was lying completely still in the hospital bed, the only movement coming from his chest when mechanical air was pumped into his lungs. A thick white bandage was wrapped, no doubt, multiple times around his head, hiding his messy blonde hair. At least there was no more blood. Harvey didn't think he could see any more without feeling nauseous. He walked in further, getting a better look at Mike's face; it was pasty white, sweat gleaming on his forehead and dark shadows underneath his eyes. He was propped up on a dozen pillows in hopes to make him comfortable, but Harvey didn't see the point if he wasn't even aware of his surroundings.

"Mike," Donna whispered, going to his bedside to cup his cheek. "He's really cold, Harvey."

The older lawyer looked away and out the window. Had he not heard the steady beat on the heart monitor, he would've thought the kid was dead.

"Harvey you're not okay and don't give me an attitude this time."

He spun around angrily. "Fine, Donna, fine! I'm not okay, you know why? Because Mike was shot right in front of my eyes. He bled out and basically _died _in my arms, so yeah you could say I'm not okay." Without another word, he stormed out of the room.

Donna sighed sadly before dragging a chair next to Mike's bed and taking his hand in hers. "Don't leave us Mike. Believe it or not, Harvey is struggling because of all this and he's…different. You mean a lot to him…even if he won't say it." All she got was a slight mechanical wheeze. "You mean a lot to me, too, so don't you dare give up." She stroked his knuckles and looked towards the door. She felt bad for Harvey…and wherever he was, she hoped he wasn't doing something stupid.

~+S+~

Harvey walked down the sidewalk away from the hospital, needing some time to process things. He needed a smoke, but after the time he got high with Mike, as much fun as it was, he wasn't gonna risk his career like that again. So, he guessed he'd get the next best thing: alcohol. Turning the corner, he trudged into the closest pub and sat at down at the bar.

"What'll it be?" The bartender said.

"White lightening, please." He needed something extra strong.

The bartender raised an eyebrow but didn't comment and he went to go get the drink. Harvey ran his fingers through his tussled hair and closed his eyes. Why did this have to happen? Of all people, it _had_ to happen to Mike. The kid reminded him of his younger brother, Marcus, who, when he was fifteen, got shot by a mugger walking home…by himself. He was supposed to be with him, but had stayed to walk a girl home. A stupid, fucking girl. Marcus almost didn't make it, being shot near the heart and all, and to this day he still felt guilty. Now he was going through the same thing again with his surrogate little brother. How could one survive being shot in the fucking head?

He downed the drink when the placed in front of him, the liquid burning his throat. He wanted to believe Mike was going to fight, but honestly the kid had been down in the dumps all week after his grandmother's passing…he wasn't the same and he understood that, but if Mike felt depressed and alone, would he think that there was nothing left to fight for? No, he had to change that. Mike wasn't going to be alone in this. He tossed a couple bills on the bar to pay for his drink before leaving to head back to the hospital. Mike needed him right now and he was going to make sure he fought like hell.

When he got to Mike's room, he took a deep breath, rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. Donna looked up when he stepped in and the woman just stared at him, holding onto Mike's hand tightly.

"Donna…I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just…"

"Stop, Harvey. I know this reminds you of Marcus."

Harvey frowned. "How did you know?"  
Donna snorted. "When are you gonna learn to stop asking that question. I'm Donna, I know everything."

Harvey chuckled. That was true.

"It's okay Harvey. We're gonna be okay, Mike's gonna be okay, _everything_ is gonna be okay. You just have to keep believing that." She got up and strode over to him. "Have you been drinking or crying?" His eyes were red-rimmed and glassy.

"I had one drink," he sighed. One very strong drink.

"I'm not gonna judge. Just go sit with him. He needs to know you're here for him."

Harvey silently nodded and walked over to take a seat in Donna's vacated chair. The redhead smiled and left the room without another word. Harvey took a deep breath and stared at his associate.

"Mike, Mike, Mike. You can never stay out of trouble can you?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry kid. This never should've happened." He placed his hand over Mike's. Donna was right, he _was_ cold since all the blood was going to his head to heal the wound. "But you listen to me because I know you can hear me. You're gonna fight through this, because I said so. You do not have anyone's permission to die and you _especially_ don't have my permission. I am your boss, Mike, and you need to follow my orders. You're not allowed to check out on me now." He clutched the man's fingers before getting up to find a vending machine. He was going to need coffee…a lot of it.

**Three and a Half Weeks Later**

Nearly a month had gone by and Mike's condition hadn't changed. His body was getting stronger since the breathing tube had finally been removed a couple days ago, but he was still deep in his coma and it was pissing Harvey off. He tried working, but he could barely focus and Jessica just told him to take a week off. By the end of each week, a nurse would come in and shave the stubble growing on his face. Harvey just watched without saying a word; he was quiet a lot lately. No matter how many times Donna tried to get him to joke around, he'd smile but it wouldn't reach his eyes. She knew he missed Mike; missed bantering with him, exchanging movie quotes and just working together in general. Harvey listened to Mike's heart beat on the monitor and sighed in annoyance.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was driving him fucking crazy. With a groan, he stood up and went to the window. "What the hell's going on in your head kid? Why won't you wake up?"

~+S+~

It was dark, cold, and eerily quiet. He was entirely alone, Mike knew that much.

"Hello?" His voice echoed. Was he dead? He couldn't be, right? "Donna? Rachel? Harvey?" He started hyperventilating. Where the hell was he?

"You're in limbo, Michael," a familiar voice said. Mike spun around and a huge grin spread on his face. "Grammy."

The darkness faded away and it was just bright. Still cold, but no longer ominous. He strode over and brought the woman into a tight hug. "God, I missed you so much," he sniffed.

Edith chuckled and pulled away, wiping the tears off her grandson's cheek. "No crying, because you'll make me cry."

Mike laughed. "Sorry." A bench formed behind them and they took a seat. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They're behind that door right over there," She said and Mike looked to see that a door appeared out of nowhere. His heart leapt into his throat and he stood up. He wanted to see them so bad…he missed them so much it hurt.

"Michael, it's not my decision to make, it's yours. You're not dead, but if you decide to go through that door, you will be. I think you would be making a huge mistake, though."

"Why?" He said, sitting back down. "What's the point? I'm a fraud, I have no family left…I'm alone, Grammy and it's really hard to keep going. Maybe whatever happened to me was just fate."

"Michael, you're wrong. You do have a family. You may think he doesn't, but that man, Harvey Specter, cares a great deal about you. And that red-headed woman as well."

Mike snorted. "Sometimes I have a hard time believing that. Sure he saved my job and risked his own career but-"

"But nothing. He won't show it, but Harvey loves you like you were his own son and you know that."

Mike stared at the ground and it suddenly became transparent. Frowning, he saw that it was a hospital room and in the bed was…him. He looked horrible; a bandage around his head, face pale and eyes sunken and sitting beside him was Harvey. _What_? He glanced at his grandmother before back down again. Harvey's mouth was moving…like he was saying something. He strained to hear and the man's voice finally tuned in.

_"Mike, please. You don't get to do this."_ He placed his hand over Mike's and bowed his head. _"You tell anyone this I'll murder you, but I miss you, kid. I really need you to come back."_

"Please and need? That can't be Harvey speaking," Mike scoffed.

"You'd be surprised what a friend being in a coma for three weeks would do to someone, Michael."

"Three weeks? Shit." Maybe he should go back. "Will I remember this?"

"No. And when you wake up, you might not know who you are or where you are or who is with you…but you'll find your way back eventually."

"Why can't I just stay here with you?"

"Because I'm not really here. It's all in your head. And you have so much longer to live. You have people who love you down there and it would break their hearts if you left."

Mike breathed through his nose. "Okay. Thanks Grammy."

The woman smiled brightly, cupping her grandson's cheek and stroking it with her thumb. "I knew you'd do the right thing, sweetheart. Now close your eyes and when you open them again, you will be in the hospital."

Nodding, Mike did as he was told. And then all hell broke loose.

Harvey was just about to get up when he heard a sharp gasp come from the bed. Turning around, his eyes widened when he was staring into deep blue eyes. Mike's.

"Oh my god. Mike, you're awake!"

The blonde looked around in confusion, breathing heavily and sitting up.

"Mike, can you hear me?" Harvey said, grasping the kid's shoulders gently. He didn't like the lost gaze in Mike's eyes. "Mike!" It took a few seconds, but Mike's blue eyes finally met his brown ones.

"Do I…do I know you?"

Harvey was taken aback. "Mike, it's me…Harvey." He didn't want to believe Mike had memory loss.

"Where's my grandmother?"

Harvey swore underneath his breath before pressing the call button. This wasn't good.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey stared through the window while Dr. Peters checked Mike over, asking him questions and making sure everything was okay. Well, everything was not okay; Mike didn't remember him! And who knows how many days, weeks, maybe even years the kid had lost. Just thinking about it worried him. Five minutes later, the doctor and Mike exchanged a couple more words before the blonde closed his eyes. Not long after, Jim exited the room with a big sigh.

"Well?" Harvey said eagerly. "Why doesn't he remember me?"

"When did you two meet?"

"Uh 2011 in August."

He nodded his head. "He still thinks it's 2011, but five months beforehand."

It wasn't too bad…he guessed. Mike still had lost about two and half years, though.

"Is he gonna get it back? His memory, I mean."

"It's hard to say. We can check to see if there's swelling that's causing the problem, but if there isn't then it's just up to you to try and get him to remember things."

Harvey took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Alright. We'll take him down to get an MRI. It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes, but if you want to go get something to eat or drink while he's away, you can or you can just wait in his room."

"Thanks."

Jim smiled and he and a few nurses wheeled Mike out of the room, down the hall and around the corner. Harvey stuffed his hands in his pocket before turning around to go get another coffee. He had lost count of how many he's had in the past few weeks, but he was pretty sure it was coffee instead of blood in his veins at the moment.

~+S+~

"So who are you again?" Mike questioned, situating himself higher against the pillows. He had been asleep for an hour after his MRI and woke up drowsy, still confused as to who Harvey was.

"Harvey Specter. You and I work together at a law firm called Pearson Hardman. Remember at all?"

Mike shook his head with a huff. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. He was a genius and he didn't know this stuff. "I don't remember this, why don't I remember anything of this? I'm supposed to remember everything!" He began hyperventilating until Harvey placed a hand on his arm.

"Calm down, kid."

"How did this even happen?"

Harvey pursed his lips. "You were shot in the head so it's understandable if you forget a few things…or people."

"Yeah, but it's me. I have a photographic memory for god sakes."

"Even freaky geniuses have brain farts once in a while."

Mike rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Brain farts?" He scratched his head, adjusting the bandage. "Damn, this thing is so itchy. Can I take it off?"

"Stop whining. That's up to the doctor; who knows, that might be the only thing holding your head together," he teased.

"Ha, ha, that's very funny."

Harvey smirked. Mike may not remember who he was but at least he still knew how to joke around.

"By the way, you never answered my question."

"About?"

"My grandmother, duh."

_Shit._ He completely forgot about that. It seemed that Mike could sense the uneasiness in his features because the blonde grew worried.

"Harvey," he choked. "Please…where is she?"

He hated to have to break this to the kid. "She passed away…a few weeks before your accident."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Mike swallowed tersely, averting his gaze away from the man. He didn't want to cry in front of a complete stranger no matter if they really did work together. God, how the hell could this all be happening to him at once?

"Mike?"

He cleared his throat, his eyes watering. "Um, c-can I be alone?"

Harvey felt guilty but respected the kid's wishes. "Sure kid. I'll be out in the hall if you need anything."

The blonde didn't reply and Harvey knew Mike was having a hard time keeping it all together. And he didn't blame the man; a lot has happened and it was too much to consume in one sitting. Once Harvey left, Mike let himself cry silently. His grandmother was dead, he had gotten shot in the fucking head and lost his memory. What else could go wrong? He laid back against the pillows on his side, staring out the window until he couldn't see when his tears blurred his vision. Closing his eyes, he cried himself back into a restlessly sleep.

A couple hours later when he woke up, he saw a red-head sitting next to him, reading a magazine. Blinking a few times, he lifted his head, getting the woman's attention.

"Hey Mike," she smiled warmly.

He frowned.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" She sighed sadly. "I'm Donna. I'm Harvey's secretary."

"Oh." He looked around and saw that this Harvey person was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?"

"He just went to talk to our boss, Jessica and then to get his place ready. You're gonna stay with him while you recover."

Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. I don't need to stay with anyone. No one needs to take care of me, okay? In fact, when can I leave?"

"Mike, you were shot in the head. You woke up only yesterday; the doctor said another couple days at best."

Mike groaned, sinking back into his pillows. He hated hospitals. He just wanted his grandmother…but she was dead apparently. He didn't know these people and it was weird being around them. "I just wish I could remember."

"You will sweetie. It'll just take time."

Mike pursed his lips. "How much time?"

"I really wish I knew, Mike. I really do."

**Four Days Later**

Mike was distant from Harvey since he got home from the hospital a couple days ago. It wasn't the Mike the older man was so used to and he didn't like it. He guessed it was only reasonable since the kid didn't really know him. Mike would either sleep most of the day or watch TV; he would eat the food Harvey made, joked around a little, but it still wasn't Mike. Harvey hated this. A few days later, he took the kid to the firm to see if that would jog his memory, but Mike came up completely blank. Not even seeing Rachel did anything. And the longer Mike's memory was gone, the more depressed he got and the more hopeless Harvey got.

One morning, Harvey got out of the shower and after he finished getting dressed, he went out into the kitchen and saw that the T.V. was on. Frowning, he swore he turned it off before he went to bed last night. Walking over to the couch, he glanced over and sighed. Mike was sprawled out on the cushions, wrapped in a blanket and asleep. That's it. Enough sleeping.

"Mike," he shook the man's shoulder. "Mike, wake up. Come on, kid lets go."

"Hmm?" His eyes flickered open and scanned the area. "Oh…Harvey. Sorry, I couldn't sleep last night and I came out here. Must've dozed off."

"It's fine. But you're done sleeping. It's time to do something."

"Something as in…"

"Go get changed into sweats. You'll know when we get there."

"Is it gonna help me get my memory back?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Exhaling heavily, Mike pushed himself off the couch and disappeared in the guest room.

Twenty minutes later found them parked outside a small sandlot.

"Baseball?" Mike questioned as Harvey took two gloves and a bat out from the trunk.

"Yep."

"I don't know how to play baseball, Harvey."

"Your dad never taught you?" _Shit, why did he just say that?_

"In case you forgot since you probably knew, both my parents died when I was eleven. So no, he didn't."

"Mike, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Look, the whole reason I brought you here was so that I could teach you. All you've been doing in moping around and you needed to get out. You're gonna get your memory back, I promise, but for now, let's just have fun…okay?"

Mike let his arms drop to his side and he glanced at Harvey before nodding. "Okay."

Harvey smirked, handing Mike a glove and draping an arm around his shoulder. "You won't regret this."

Mike snorted. "I hope not. But maybe I might end up kicking your ass. I am a genius after all."

"You're on, kid. Might I remind you, though, I was the star player in both high school and college."

"Great. I guess I really am gonna regret this," Mike chuckled and Harvey did the same.

They threw the ball back and forth for ten minutes and Mike was starting to finally loosen up. Once they moved to hitting, Mike had the bat first and surprisingly hit a few on his first couple of tries. He was having fun, but he wished had had done this with his dad…but he guessed Harvey was kind of like one. He'd never tell him that, of course. The older man seemed like the kind of guy that would be weirded out by the comparison.

"See, I told you it was easy," Harvey smirked, tossing another ball.

"Think I'll hit more than you?" Mike grunted as he swung, connecting the bat with the ball and making it bounce towards second base.

"Doubt it," Harvey replied before running off to get it. "One more and then you throw."

He pitched to Mike and the blonde swung. This time it went high and far into the sky, way over Harvey's head. "Shit kid. Didn't think your scrawny arms had that kind of strength."

Mike grinned, twirling the bat. "One more time. Maybe this time I can hit it past the fence."

"You can try. But no one has ever hit my famous fastball."

Mike bent his knees, clutched the handle of the bat and got ready. "That'll change."

Harvey wound up and threw the ball, it cutting sharply threw the air. But at the last moment, Mike stepped forward too much and the ball hit him in the side of the head with a sickening crack, sending him to the ground.

Harvey's heart stopped beating for a few seconds, blood running cold. "Fuck. Mike!" He threw his glove to the ground and rushing over, dropping to his knees next to the younger man. "Mike," he said, slapping the pale face. His eyes were closed and blood was running out of his ear. "Dammit." That wasn't good. Harvey pulled out his phone, dialing 911; once he was finished, he brought Mike's upper body into his lap, praying he didn't just kill his associate.

~+SUITS+~

"We gave Mike an MRI," Dr. Peters said. "It looks like the hit to the head jostled the bullet and we can most likely put him through surgery to remove it."

"I thought you said it wouldn't be safe." Mike hadn't regained consciousness even when the ambulance arrived. After Mike was loaded into the vehicle, Harvey stayed behind to pick up things before driving over to the hospital.

"Well, now that it's loose, anything could knock it out completely and cause more damage. I just need your permission to start the operation. It's likely that the bullet lodged in his head is the cause of his memory loss. Removing it, may change something; I just can't promise if it'll be a good or bad change."

Harvey sighed, hesitating. It was compelling offer, but this wasn't closing a deal on a case, this was someone's life. _Mike's _life; his surrogate brother. But it wasn't Mike if he didn't know his life as a lawyer.

"Okay. Do it."

"Alright, just sign your name at the bottom."

As Harvey did so, Jim continued to speak about the procedure. "The surgery will take about a couple hours and the recovery time is three to five days. After that, he'll need to stay with someone for about a week with and a checkup at some point during that week. Now, if you would like to see him before he goes for his operation, he woke up ten minutes ago."

Nodding, he followed Jim down the hall to the pre-op room. "Five minutes," the doctor said. "And then we have to get him sedated."

When he left, Harvey walked into the room to see Mike propped up on pillows, his eyes barely open. A lump the size of a gold ball appeared on the side of his head and Harvey felt guilty for what happened. Baseball was supposed to be fun, not dangerous.  
"Hey Mike."

The blonde blinked. "Harvey," he replied tiredly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Considering my head is pounding right now and I get to have another surgery, I guess I'm okay."

Harvey smirked. "I'm sorry this happened."

"It's fine…I actually had fun up until the part where I, you know, got knocked unconscious. But hey, maybe this operation will give me my memory back."

"Hopefully. I need to old Mike back."

The blonde smiled. A nurse came in to inject his I.V with a sedative and Mike began to relax. "The old Mike…won't remember…this day, though. Today was the closest thing to having a dad." His eyes started to close. "Hope…doesn't…creep you out." And with that, he was out like a light.

Harvey tightened his lips together but felt his heart swell. "No kid, it doesn't creep me out at all." There were times when he felt like an older brother to Mike, but sometimes he felt like a dad and today…well, he didn't really need to say it.

**The Next Morning**

Mike had made it through a successful surgery, the bullet finally out of his head. It made Harvey feel more at ease. Now all he had to do was wait. Harvey was reading a file from a case he started working on when he heard the sheets rustle and a small groan

"Shit. My head."

Harvey set down the folder to see Mike's eyes open and holding his head. "Mike."

The blonde looked up. "H-Harvey? Where am I? Fuck, why does my head hurt so much? I feel like I was hit in the head with a bat."

"The hospital…and it's a really long story, kid. I'll tell you later."

"Well, can I still work? We have to get on Russell's case, right?"

Harvey stopped short. Did Mike just say what he thought he said? "Work?"

Mike looked at him like he had two heads. "Yeah, that's what I said. When can I leave?"

"Mike…y-you remember who I am?"

"Harvey, of course I do," he said, sitting up. "New York's best douchebag. What's going on?"

Harvey ignored the comment. "What do you remember last?"

Mike scratched his head. "Uh…we were going to the bank to deposit Russell's check. After that it's all blank."

"Jesus Christ," Harvey breathed. Mike's memory was back. "Mike, you were shot in the head. It's been a month since we talked to Russell."

"What?" Mike was baffled. Surely Harvey was joking, right? "How am I-?"

"Alive? Honestly, the doctors called you a miracle for surviving such an injury. You nearly died, you were in a coma for three weeks and then…you lost two and a half years of your memory."

Mike scoffed, staring into space in disbelief. "You're serious?"

"I wouldn't joke about that kid. There was a moment where…I really thought you were gonna die. It was hell. So next time, when there are a bunch of robbers shooting up the place, stay on the ground. Don't put me in a position where I'm completely unable to help you."

The younger man sighed heavily. "Damn."

They both remained silent for a long moment.

"Anyways," Harvey cleared his throat. "It's good to have you back. I'm sure Donna will be happy to hear this news. I know I am."

Mike looked up and gave Harvey a small smile. "How did I get my memory back by the way?"

"I hit you in the head with a baseball," the older lawyer said bluntly. "I couldn't stand you anymore and just wanted you to shut up."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Did you really?"

"No, we were playing baseball and it hit your head instead of your bat. It wasn't intentional…but now I'm glad I did."

"Yeah, just don't make a habit of it," Mike rolled his eyes.

"And you don't make a habit of getting shot. I'm keeping you away from banks from now on."

"How am I supposed to deposit money?" Mike whined.

"It's called direct deposit. I don't know why you don't have it already."

"I have my reasons," the blonde smirked while Harvey shook his head.

"You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that?"

"I bet you missed it though," Mike chuckled, closing his eyes.

Harvey laughed. He had to admit…he did miss it. And he was glad things were finally back to normal.

**FIN**

**Next Prompt is For:****_ SPN4eva556_**

**_Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**You guys are amazing! Keep reading and reviewing and stay tuned!**


	16. Revenge

**Revenge **

**Prompt for: SPN4eva556**

**Alternate ending of the season 3 finale. Quelling comes to the firm for revenge on Mike and Harvey. **

**BTW: who saw the season 5 premiere!? Omg it was so amazing! Harvey and Mike are so awesome in the end!**

_I took the job. I took the job. I took the job._ Mike's words echoed repeatedly in Harvey's head the second it they came out of the kid's mouth. Mike had taken Jonathan's offer and was no longer a lawyer but an investment banker. Harvey scoffed inwardly; a shitty wall street investment banker over a lawyer. Something that Mike was so passionate about and good at? He stared at his soon to be ex-associate as they stood in the bullpen while trying to contain his anger, sadness and hurt all at once. However, he decided he should be happy, because the kid was doing what he thought was right for everyone. And as much as he wanted to say no and tell the blonde to stay, his pride stopped him…like always. Taking a deep breath, Harvey nodded and stuck out his hand to shake Mike's.

"It was fun working with you, Mike. Why don't I buy you dinner, since I'm probably never gonna see you again."

Mike frowned. "What are you talking about? I'll see you almost every day, I'm your client remember? But now you'll be working for me, it'll be fun to boss you around."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Don't get in over your head, kid. Now come on, let's go get some steak." Little did they know James Quelling had stepped out of the elevator, a gun in his waistband and walking down the hallway to find the two men responsible for ruining everything.

Just as Mike and Harvey began to leave, Quelling blocked the doorway and caused them to stop short. The older lawyer frowned. "James…here to confess about more illegal things you-"

"Shut up, Harvey," the man spat, pulling out a gun to point it at Harvey and Mike.

"Whoa," Harvey said, immediately moving in front of Mike, his hands up. "What the hell are you doing?" The rest of the firm was empty besides security, but they weren't on their floor yet for rounds.

Quelling tightened his grip on the gun, barring his teeth angrily. "My life is ruined because of you two. I've lost my family and now I've lost my job. I've been disbarred and it's all your fault!" He cocked the gun and Mike flinched. "Now you're gonna pay."

Harvey's heart was beating a million miles a second. He glanced behind him for a moment to make sure Mike was still shielded by him before looking back at Quelling. "Stop. Think about what you're doing. You kill us, you'll be running for the rest of your life or be spending it in jail. You really want to take that risk?"

Quelling thought for a second, keeping his gun raised. Then he shrugged. "Yeah. I really do." Without hesitation, he pulled the trigger, shooting Harvey in the shoulder and causing him to fall back into Mike. He grunted in pain before sinking to the ground, clutching his bleeding wound.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Mike shouted. "Are you seriously that pissed that you want to kill us?"

"Yep." James was about to pull the trigger again, but Mike barreled into him, bringing them both to ground. They wrestled mercilessly for control of the gun, tumbling around on the floor until Mike finally got the upper hand, sitting over James. He grabbed the muzzle of the gun while Quelling kept a firm grip on the handle, still keeping it pointed at the younger man. Mike fought tooth and nail to push it away, but it didn't help and Quelling managed to pull the trigger…the bullet going straight into Mike's stomach. His breath caught in his throat, a look of shock and pain spreading over his face.

"Mike!" Harvey shouted, pushing himself higher against the cubicle wall.

The blonde rolled off of Quelling who scrambled to his feet and made a beeline for the door. Harvey wanted to go after him, but Mike was more important. Swallowing past the throbbing in his arm and crawled over to the blonde who was lying on the ground, holding his stomach and wheezing. Harvey wouldn't be surprised if the bullet hit a lung. Blood oozed out between Mike's fingers and he groaned, his eyes shut tightly.

"Mike," Harvey said, cupping the man's clammy cheek. "Look at me."

Mike forced open his eyes saw a blurry version of Harvey hovering over him. God, the pain was unbearable. "H-Harvey."

"Here, let's sit you up." Harvey helped him to a sitting position and leaned him against the wall. Mike choked, trying to breathe past the burning in his torso. Harvey put his hand over Mike's to add more pressure the wound.

"S-Shouldn't you…be paying m-more attention…to your shoulder?" Mike murmured.

"I was shot in the shoulder. You were shot in the stomach, which do you think needs more attention, genius?"

"Lotta…arteries…in the shoulder."

"You're bleeding more than I am, so just shut up and save your energy."

"W-Why'd you get…in front of me?"

Harvey sighed. Mike never listened to him. "It's still my job to protect you…even if you're leaving."

Mike stared at him tiredly, the corner of his mouth flicking upwards before he started coughing. Both he and Harvey paled when blood appeared on his lips.

"Shit," Harvey muttered. "You gotta stay with me, kid. Don't close your eyes."

Mike willed himself to stay awake, but with the amount of blood he was losing at the alarmingly fast rate, it was tough. Harvey looked at his associate- well _ex _-associate- sadly; his face was covered in perspiration, had a greyish hue to it and his breathing was becoming erratic. Worst of all, the kid was having a hard time staying conscious; he had to do something.

"Talk to me, Mike."

"I th-thought you said-"

"I changed my mind since you can't seem to keep your eyes open. So talk to me."

"'Bout what?"

They heard sirens in the distance and they both relaxed. Help was coming.

"I don't know…how are you and Rachel doing?"

Mike wheezed. "Pretty good…had dinner with her parents."

Harvey snorted. "I bet that was fun…dinner with the famous Robert Zane."

Mike smiled. "Oh yeah. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be though."

"Are you really gonna do this?" Harvey said suddenly, breaking the moment of silence.

Mike frowned. "Do what?"

"Leave…after everything we've been through together." Was he really saying this? Shit, being in pain made people say stupid things…even though it was true.

"I thought…you were okay…with me leaving?"

Harvey was about to say something, but was interrupted when running footsteps approached them.

"Bring over the gurney for this one," the medic, John, said. "He has a bullet to the stomach, possibly hitting the left lung."

"Sir, can you stand up?" Another medic asked Harvey.

He barely nodded, keeping all of his attention to Mike as they helped the kid up onto the gurney. The second the blonde laid down, his eyes closed and his body went limp. Harvey leaned into the medic, wanting to pass out now that the adrenaline was wearing off, but not until he knew Mike would be okay for sure.

"Blood pressure and heartrate through the roof," John said after wrapping the cuff around Mike's arm and strapping an oxygen mask over his face. "Alright, let's go." They wheeled Mike downstairs, Harvey not far behind, until they got outside and reached the awaiting ambulance. There were cop cars as well and Harvey could see Quelling sitting in the backseat of one of them. At least that was one thing taken care of; it was better that James would be in jail rather than running free and possibly come back to finish the job. Once Mike's gurney was in the back of the vehicle, Harvey was aided in as well, sitting on one of the side benches.

"Looks like your wound is through and through; nothing too serious. We'll still have the doctor look at it before it gets stitched up."

But Harvey wasn't really listening; he was too focused on making sure Mike was still alive…because he really looked dead. His face was nearly transparent, eyes sunken and shirt soaked with sweat and blood. Only the weak rise and fall of his chest assured Harvey that Mike was still holding on. John unbuttoned the blonde's shirt and swore; there was a lot of blood. He wiped the sticky substance away from the bullet hole before shining a penlight on it.

"The bullet didn't go out the other side which means it's still stuck in his abdomen."

Harvey hissed when the other medic cleaned his shoulder with rubbing alcohol. "Are you done yet?"

"Sorry sir."

Harvey shook his head before staring at Mike's wound. The hole expanded and contracted as his stomach rose and fell while blood continued to gush out until John applied pressure bandages to it.

"That should stop the bleeding long enough 'til we get to the hospital."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Besides possibly nicking the bottom of his lung, it doesn't look like the bullet hit anything too life-threatening. We can't really know for sure until they get him on the table, but as of now, he's holding strong."

"Good," Harvey sighed, resting against the wall and closing his eyes. His adrenaline was entirely depleted and knowing Mike was gonna be fine made him relax. Everything was gonna be okay.

~+SUITS+~

Two hours had passed since the shooting and Mike's surgery had been successful, the lung and bullet hole repaired with no complications. Now Harvey was sitting in Mike's room, his arm in a sling and tired from the pain medications he was given. Mike was currently sleeping off the anesthesia, but the doctor said he wouldn't be unconscious much longer. Harvey propped his head up with his fist staring at the blonde and trying not to fall asleep himself. The color in Mike's face started to return, though not completely. He lost a lot of blood and it would be a few days or so before he was back to his normal self. Sighing, he gazed out the window; he knew he should probably let Donna know what happened, but it was nearly eleven-thirty and no doubt she was sleeping. He didn't want to bother her right now even though she'd be pissed he didn't tell her earlier.

"Harvey?" A voice croaked, tearing Harvey out of his thoughts. He turned to see Mike staring back at him with his blue eyes dulled with the morphine that the doctor had him amped up on.

Harvey smirked and sat up straight. "It's about time, sleeping beauty, I was becoming bored. I almost started reading this Cosmopolitan magazine." He held it up and Mike glanced at it, a small smile forming on his chapped lips.

"Why didn't you? Don't you want to find out if you're gay or not? According to that, there's a foolproof sign."

"That's hurtful, I am most definitely not gay. Do you know how many women I bring home a week?"

"No and I don't _want_ to know…but I'm _so_ sorry that I'm not entertaining enough for you, I only got a bullet in my stomach, no big deal."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You know that was stupid to tackle a man with a gun. Remember one of the first things I said to you? There are a 146 options when someone holds a gun to you. Attacking someone who has a loaded weapon is not one of them."

"Technically," Mike grunted. "He wasn't holding it to _my_ head. Quelling was pointing it at you…and then shot you. I think my reaction was reasonable, Batman."

Harvey shook his head and they sat in silence for a couple moments before the older lawyer broke it. "You know…Jonathan probably wouldn't have stood in front of you like I did."

Mike frowned. "Harvey-"

"I know, I know. You're stuck. It's…it's just gonna be weird not having you by my side, that's all."

The blonde raised an eyebrow while grinning. "Are you admitting that you're gonna miss me?"

"Shut up."

"I'll still see you," Mike yawned, already becoming exhausted. He closed his eyes and shifted on the bed, rolling his head to face the other way. "After all, I _am_ your client. It'll be like I never left." And with that, he drifted back to sleep.

"Yeah," Harvey said quietly, sighing through his nose and staring at his ex-associate. He understood why Mike wanted and had to go, but he didn't like it. He was hoping that maybe after all this, Mike would change his mind and stay…but he didn't and both him and Donna were gonna have to live with it. He suddenly heard someone clear their throat; he thought it might be a nurse, but it was Donna and she had a sad look on her face…like she heard everything.

"How'd you find out?" He said even though he should know Donna always knew everything.

"Jessica called. The police told her what happened and she told me."

Harvey just nodded and looked back at Mike.

"Tell him," Donna added softly, leaning against the doorframe and arms by her side. She knew Harvey didn't want Mike to leave; the kid was like a son to him and this was killing him to see him go even if they'd still see each other since Mike was now their client. Of course Harvey would never admit to this, though.

The older lawyer shook his head. "It's too late, Donna. He's made up his mind."

The red-head sighed and left the room and Harvey glanced at Mike who groaned softly, turning his head back to Harvey, still asleep. The lawyer looked out the window; part of him hoped Mike had heard him, but it looked like he didn't. He would protect Mike to no ends, but he hated that he couldn't keep him from leaving. Nope, he didn't like it one bit.

**FIN**

**Next Story for: Next Prompt is For:****_ Whythankyou_**

**_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	17. The Box

**The Box**

_**Prompt For: whythankyou: Mike gets kidnapped and the kidnappers won't let him go unless Harvey wins a case**_

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Sagitarscorpian1: I'm glad you love them!**

**Milbiscus: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Pippafrost: I love you too! Bromance is always the best part of anything!**

**Darkeyesgirl: You're welcome! And I'm not taking any more prompts but I'll put it on my list!**

**SPN4eva556: I'm glad you liked the chapter and thank you so much for reading and for the awesome prompt!**

**Whythankyou: I'm glad you're addicted hahahah! And thanks for the prompt! Hope you like it!**

**Mary: Gross, I don't want the therapist and him. Donna and Harvey are the only ones for each other! And about next week's epi: I'm freaking out still about what's gonna happen, I'm so scared! I pray that he'll be okay, but why can't anything bad like that happen to Mike? The less torture he gets in the show, the more he gets in my writing bwahaha! My plot bunnies will be going crazy after that episode no doubt! And I love that idea! I'll definitely put that on my one-shot list! Happy 4****th**** to you as well!**

**And to all the other reviewers: thank you soooo much! Keep on reading!**

* * *

Harvey was pissed…no _beyond_ pissed. Mike had been nearly two hours late for work, forcing him to go the deposition alone. And it had all gone to shit; one, he looked like a fool with only half the papers he needed, and two, they were already losing the case anyways, so it was pretty much starting out to be cut and dry for the opposing council. Harvey stormed up the stairs to his associate's apartment, ready to rip his head off for not showing up or even answering any of his calls. His phone calls were being sent to voicemail and it just made him more furious that the kid's phone was off in the first place. Turning the corner and walking down the hall, he froze, the anger draining from his body, being replaced with utter fear. Mike's door was wide open and upon stepping in further, his stomach churned. The place was completely trashed, chairs flipped, bike twisted, Mike's messenger bag on the floor, papers spilling out and…blood. A small puddle on the floor. It wasn't an alarming amount, but any blood from Mike was worrying. Worst of all, there were a couple police officers walking around.

"What the hell is going on?" He breathed.

The officer looked up, lowering his notepad. "Is this your apartment?"

"N-No, it's my associate's. What happened?" He repeated impatiently.

"We got a disturbance call, about half an hour ago, to this address. We got here and this is what we found."

"Jesus." Harvey walked in further, inspecting the mess. It was obvious there was a fight. He found Mike's phone next to his smashed coffee table, crushed beyond repair. _Guess that explained why it wasn't on._ He glanced into the bathroom and saw that the tub was filled, the water tinged with red while more water puddled on the floor. Something really bad had happened here and Mike had no doubt had been injured in the process. The first name that came to mind was Trevor, but he hadn't seen that bastard in over three years…surely he wouldn't come back after this long. He took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face. _What the fuck happened to you kid?_

**One Hour Earlier**

Mike ran around his apartment frantically, putting on clothes and brushing his teeth. He was late…_really_ late. Harvey was going to give him the lecture of a lifetime when he got in. For some reason his alarm didn't go off and now it was nearly eight-thirty; he and Harvey had a deposition at nine for a case that was already in the shithole. This was the one they were gonna lose and both lawyers knew it. Strapping his messenger bag over his shoulder and grabbing his bike, he made his way to the door. But when he opened it, the entrance was blocked by a tall burly man with a dark black beard. Before Mike had a chance to react, he was hit across the head with a crowbar, forcing all his things to slip from his hands and to the ground. While he was dazed, a strong hand tightly grabbed his arm and threw him into his chair.

Mike groaned, holding his pounding skull. "Who are you? Wh-what do you want?"

"To you, it's Roger. But what I want…I want you to win the case you and your man Harvey Specter are on."

Mike scoffed. "It's not exactly that easy, you know."

"Of course it is. You don't screw up and you win. Simple as that."

"And if we don't?"

"Well, I'm not here just to talk to you and let you go off to the police. No, _Harvey_ will win and we'll keep you for leverage. If he gets our partner of jail, we'll let you go. If not…we leave you to die."

Mike shivered. "It's not gonna happen." Even _he_ could admit defeat. "This case is basically unwinnable."

Roger apparently didn't like his answer and socked him in the jaw. Mike grunted, tasting the blood on his lips. He glared up at the man who smirked humorlessly.

"Oh it's gonna happen. You're gonna call Specter and tell him the situation."

"No…I'm not dragging him into this," Mike shot back.

"He will be one way or another."

A door shut somewhere down the hall, distracting Roger for a moment giving Mike a chance to make a run for it. He almost made it to the door before he was grabbed around the waist, thrown to the ground and punched ruthlessly in the face. His world started to become hazy, but Mike wasn't gonna lay around and take it. He lifted his leg, kicking Roger in the balls.

"Arrgghh! You're gonna pay for that you little twit!"

While Roger was hunched, Mike jumped up and punched him a few times, knocking him to the ground. Roger stumbled to his feet and grabbed Mike by the arms and threw him off his feet, forcing him to crash into the coffee table. They flipped chairs, the couch, knocked over books, dishes and shelves before Roger had just about enough.

"Alright, I'm done with this." He grabbed a chair and swung it as hard as he could, smashing it against Mike's head. The blonde dropped to the ground like fly, his body limp. Roger breathed heavily as he dragged Mike by the legs to the bathroom. He filled up the tub with ice cold water and when it was deep enough, he grasped Mike by the collar and dunked his face in. The blonde immediately woke up when he was unable to breathe and his limbs flailed, desperately trying to get his head out of the water. Just when darkness started to claim him once more, he was roughly pulled out by his hair.

"Are you gonna do it?"

"N-Never," Mike gasped. Everything fucking hurt. His face, his ribs, his head; he wanted nothing more than to give in but, there was no way they could win the case.

"Wrong answer." He held Mike's head back underwater before asking again…and again…and again. By the seventh time, Mike was barely conscious and hardly fighting. He knew if he was put under one more time, he was dead.

"Mikey, I'm trying to play fair here."

All of a sudden, Roger heard sirens outside. Swearing, he let Mike collapse to the ground before rushing over to the window. _Someone called the cops. Great._ He ran back over and roughly hauled Mike to his feet. "Guess we're gonna have to finish this somewhere else." He grabbed a wool sack from his back pocket and pulled it over Mike's head before throwing the lifeless body over his shoulder and exiting the apartment by the back fire escape. Once out on the ground, he bolted over to the awaiting van his brother, Peter, had ready. Rain pelted the ground as he threw Mike's body into the back before jumping in himself and sliding the door shut.

"Go, go, go!" Peter stepped on the gas and peeled out of the alley just as the cops reached Mike's apartment.

**Present**

Peter and Roger stood on either side of Mike, tightly gripping his arms and dragging him through the woods to the place where they held all their victims when they wanted things. So far, it had been a successful tactic so why should it fail them this time? Mike's head lolled on his shoulders, breathing heavily as the sack basically suffocated him.

"Maybe a couple days in the box will speed things up a little. Once Harvey hears of your little situation, he'll _have_ to win the case…because if he doesn't, you _will_ die."

They stopped walking and ripped the bag off of the blonde's head. Mike blinked furiously to get used to the light and glanced around. They were basically in the middle of nowhere. Just trees, trees and more trees…except for one thing: the long metal box they were standing in front of.

"Welcome to your new home," Peter chuckled.  
"P-Please," Mike coughed wetly. "Don't."

"I already gave you a chance to do as I asked, Mike," Roger said. "Right now we could be sitting in your nice warm apartment while Harvey wins the case. But no…you had to go and fuck things up. So this is what you get."

Mike struggled weakly as Roger duct taped his wrists together before they threw him inside the box, slamming the lid shut and securing it tight.

"Now I'm gonna make a call to your boss and hopefully he'll be able to win the case…for your sake and ours."

The two laughed until their voices faded away…and Mike was all alone, only the sound of the rain hitting the box, leaking through the holes and his own erratic breathing.

"Help!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, banging his fists on the top of the box. "Somebody!" But all he heard back was his own echoes. Mike laid his head back and choked a sob. He really hoped Harvey won…he didn't want to die like this.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced his office nervously, waiting for a call from the officers in charge of Mike's case. According to them, the kid had been fucking kidnapped! He tried to pick his mind as to who would want to do this, but frankly there were too many.

"Harvey, calm down," Donna sighed.

"Calm down? How can I calm down, Donna? You didn't see his place. It was a mess, there was blood and…whoever did this, they held his head underwater. So sorry if I'm a little freaked out."

"They're gonna find him." She was scared too, but panicking wasn't gonna help.

Harvey rubbed his eyes and was about to say something when his cellphone rang. He jumped, praying Mike got ahold of the kidnapper's phone and was now trying to call him.

"Mike?"

_"Wrong. But I know where he is."_

"Who is this?" Harvey growled. "What the hell did you do to him?"

_"Don't worry, Mikey's fine. He won't be going anywhere anytime soon, unless…"_

"Unless what?"

_"You win the Rodriguez case. You get Sam out of jail, we'll give Mike back to you."_

"You're serious? I can't win this one. Sam broke the law big time and he's never gonna get out."

_"Then I guess you'll never see Mike again."_

"Wait! How do you propose I win this thing?"

_"You're the famous, hotshot lawyer. You figure it out. And if you talk to any cops, he'll be dead in a second."_ With that, the man hung up and all Harvey was listening to was the dial-tone.

"Dammit!" He knew from the start he wasn't going to win this case, but now he might have to do something drastic to get this guy out to save his associate. He groaned in frustration and stared out the window. _Please be okay, Mike. I'm gonna win this…I'm gonna get you back._

**Five Hours Later**

He didn't know how many hours passed, but all he knew he was cold, scared and hurting. Mike coughed violently and rolled onto his stomach, wincing when he jarred his aching ribs. He peeked through the small hole in the side; from what he could see, it was starting to get dark.

"Oh god." Was he really gonna have to spend the night here? He rested his forehead on his fists and let a few tears escape his eyes. Why, of all, people did this have to happen to him?

"You better f-fucking win t-this case, H-Harvey." He closed his eyes, letting his exhaustion take over. He had been up for who knows how long and the freezing cold was taking a huge toll on his body.

It seemed like only five minutes when Mike woke back up. It was still raining, but it was light out; had he really been asleep that long? He was shivering violently, his clothes soaked his nose running. He was definitely gonna get sick if he got out of this. All of a sudden, the lid to the box open and he squinted past the bright light to see Roger and Peter glaring down at him.

"What a sight for sore eyes," Roger chuckled. "How was your night?"

"Go to hell," Mike snapped.

"Hey, don't be rude," Peter said. "We aren't your average kidnappers."

Mike scoffed. "Oh yeah? And what are "average kidnappers" classified as?"

"Well for one," Roger said. "They don't give you food." He pulled a bagged sandwich out of his pocket. It was squished, but Mike would take anything; he was starved, haven't eaten since the morning before he was kidnapped.

"Can't let you die, now, can we? We still need you as leverage. Your man Specter knows the deal so maybe you'll be out of this soon."

Mike sat up and took the snack, taking a few bites and watching as Roger and Peter talked, their backs to him. _Maybe I should make a run for it._ He slowly put down the sandwich before shooting up from the box and running as far as he could away from the two.

"Hey!" Peter shouted angrily. "Stop!"

Mike wheezed as he stumbled and slipped down the hill. He weaved in and out of trees, but he started to feel lightheaded and weak. He could hear his captor's footsteps behind him and before he knew it, he was being tackled face first into the grass. Peter flipped him over, straddling his hips as he began striking the blonde left and right, to the point where Mike was bleeding heavily and only just conscious.

"Alright, that's enough, Pete!" Roger shouted. "We need him alive, remember?"

"That was a stupid move, kid," Peter snarled as he and Roger lifted him up and hauled the limp Mike back to the box. This time, to take a precautionary measure, Roger taped Mike's ankles together as well as putting a piece of it over his mouth. Once they were finished, they threw the man into the box and closed the lid.

"See you later kid. Enjoy the nice shower, it's supposed to rain harder later."

But Mike hardly heard what they said, the pain in his face becoming too much and letting himself slip deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

_It was dark, raining and Mike's parents were fighting…again. His dad was driving, very fast he might add, and it made him nervous. He could barely see out his own window, so how could dad?_

_ "Dad?"_

_ "Because I told you, Laura…"_

_ "Dad?" Mike sighed. He just wanted them to stop arguing. He covered his ears with his hands, hoping to block out the voices. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he looked up and saw the blinding light right in front of their own car._

_ "Dad look out!" He screamed._

_ His dad stopped shouting and looked up to see a car heading straight for them. He swerved out of the way, but the road was so slick with water that their car spun out of control and went through the guardrail and down the ravine and into a tree._

_ Mike must've blacked out for a moment, because when he opened his eyes, he could hear his mom shouting. Why were they still arguing? Wait, his dad wasn't saying anything and his mom wasn't arguing, she was crying…and his dad wasn't moving._

_ "Mom?"_

_ The woman turned around and she had blood running down the side of her face. What Mike couldn't see was the piece of metal lodged into her stomach. It was a miracle she hadn't died on impact. His dad on the other hand…_

_ "Mikey," Laura sobbed. "Are you okay?"_

_ "T-Think so…dad okay."_

_ Laura choked. "Yes, daddy's fine." She shakily gave Mike her cellphone. "You need to call for help, remember what the number is?"_

_ Mike nodded stiffly and dialed 911. "Are you okay, mom?" He asked when he was finished._

_ Laura gave her son a watery smile, she could feel herself fading away and she just wanted to stay conscious enough to make sure her son was gonna be safe. "I'm fine, sweetheart. I love you, Mike. Just remember that okay?"_

_ "Of course I will, mom." They held each other's hands for a moment before they heard the sirens._

_ "I love you, Mikey," Laura whispered before sagging into the chair, eyes closing and chest going still._

_ Mike frowned. "Mom?" Silence. "Mom!" The sirens grew closer and he heard voices, but all he wanted to hear was his mom's voice…his dad's voice. "Mom! Dad!" He sobbed. "Wake up! Please, wake up!" He knew they weren't going to, though. Even at eleven, he was smart enough to know they were dead. "Mom!"_

Mike gasped, his eyes flying open and breathing unsteadily. His eyes burned with tears, the memory fresh in his mind…and the sound of the rain didn't help; it just brought him back to that night. Mike began to cry harder, not caring if he was being pathetic. Harvey, as much as he trusted the guy, was never gonna win this case and he was never gonna get out of this box. He was gonna die here.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey left the courtroom extremely frustrated and exhausted. They were on recess and the trial was not going well at all; he had one last chance to get Sam out of jail and save Mike. It had been a day and a half since his associate was kidnapped and he had been up all night trying to figure out what to do and how to win. He was honestly scared that he was never gonna see his surrogate brother ever again. He brushed his hair back and blew out a deep breath.

"Harvey!"

He spun around and saw Donna running towards him with a piece of paper in her hand. It looked like she had gone home to freshen up after spending all night with him at his condo trying to find something to help Mike. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, her hair up in a ponytail; she looked relaxed yet frenzied.

"Donna, what is it?"

"Rachel found something, it was buried deep in one of the case files which is why we couldn't find it."

Harvey took the paper and read it over…and a smile broke out on his face. This was it. This was the smoking gun. "Wait outside. This'll be over soon." He pulled out his phone just as it started ringing in his hand.

"Hello?"

_"Did you win yet?"_

"I'm about to. Sam will be out in six minutes."

_"You better. Your boy tried to run…big mistake."_

Harvey's blood ran cold. What the hell did that mean? "What did you do to him?" But Roger hung up without another word. Harvey swore under his breath and walked back into the courtroom. It didn't take long and soon, Harvey was dragging Sam out to his car.

"I can't believe you got me out," Sam chuckled. "This is amazing."

"Yeah, we'll don't celebrate yet."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To meet a couple of your friends. Now shut up." He redialed the number Roger called him at until the line picked up.

_"You got him?"_

"Yes, where do you want to meet?"

_"I've sent the address to your phone. You have five minutes."_ The line went dead and Harvey gave his cell to Donna. "Put this address into the GPS. We don't have much time." And with one minute to spare, they ended up underneath a bridge, a van already there with two men standing outside of it. Harvey yanked Sam out of the back and brought him forth. He was really anxious to see Mike and just wanted to get this over with.

"Wait, don't give me back to these two. They'll kill me."

"I don't care what shit you got into with them. They have my associate and he means a hell of a lot more than a lowlife scumbag like you."

"Well done, Specter," Roger smirked as they stood in front of each other. "See, I told you that you'd be able to do it." Harvey passed Sam off to Roger who gave the man to Peter.

"Where's Mike?" The fact that he didn't see the kid worried him. "Where is he you son of a bitch, you said-"

"I know what I said. But I don't really trust lawyers so I didn't want to bring him and you double-cross me." He pulled a small scrap of paper from his pocket and handed it to Harvey before starting to back away. "That's where he is…can't promise you he's still alive, though," he laughed.

Harvey glanced down and saw coordinates scribbled on the paper. When he looked back up, Roger was driving out of sight. _Bastard._ He rushed back to his car and tossed the paper to Donna.

"Where's Mike?" She asked.

"Wherever these coordinates are."

Donna didn't need telling. She put the coordinates in the GPS and told Harvey where to go. And when they reached their destination, Harvey felt sick to know that they had left Mike in the woods…in the cold, the rain…alone.

"Mike?" He shouted the second he jumped out of the car. "Mike!"

The blonde sluggishly blinked open his sore eyes when he heard someone calling his name. He had to be imagining it right?

_"Mike!"_

It sounded a lot like Harvey. He wanted to bang on the top of the box, but he had no energy left. His body ached, he was soaked to the bone and shivering uncontrollably. Mike forced his eyes to stay open, but he was so tired…so cold. How long has he even been there? What time was it? Where was he again?

_"Mike!"_

The voice was closer. Maybe they would be able to hear his muffled cries. He shouted as loud as he could, his throat dry and burning. _Please hear me._

"Wait, stop!" Donna said, putting up her hand.

"What?"

"Listen."

They both quieted and heard muffled screams coming from behind the trees. Sharing a look, the two ran down, still shouting Mike's name.

"Harvey look!" Donna gasped pointing to the box.

"Jesus Christ." What had those sons of bitches done to the kid? "Mike?"

_"Mmmph!"_

"Just hang, on buddy. Shit, there's a lock…Donna, go get the hammer from my trunk, now!"

Donna made a mad dash to the car while Harvey stayed with Mike. He could hear the man sobbing quietly and it pulled at his heartstrings. This never should've happened. Mike didn't deserve this shit.

"We're gonna get you out, kid," he said in an assuring voice. "We're gonna get you out."

Donna finally appeared by his side with the hammer. Taking it quickly, he pounded the lock a few times before it broke off. He wasted no time, pulling the chain loose and opening the lid.

"Oh my god," Donna cried, slapping a hand to her mouth.

Oh my god was right. Mike squinted up at them, the light blinding since he had been in the dark for so long; he was extremely pale, lips blue and bruises littering his face. He was probably covered in blood at one point but the rain had washed it away. He was soaked, shivering and bound by the wrists, ankles and a piece of tape covering his mouth. He swiftly grabbed Mike's biceps and lifted him out of his jail cell. It didn't even seem like the kid knew what was going on around him, his body nearly lifeless. Gently, Harvey took tape off from over the kid's mouth before bringing him into a tight embrace. He didn't care about appearances right now, he didn't care that Mike's wet clothes were soaking through his five thousand dollar suit, the kid was like his younger brother, Marcus, and the thought of losing either one of them killed him inside. He cupped the back of Mike's head, letting the man dig his face into his shoulder. Harvey didn't like how badly Mike was trembling or that his breathing sounded wet and raspy. And then he remembered Mike had been forced underwater back at the apartment. It'd be a miracle if there wasn't any water in his lungs. They stood there for a couple moments, the blonde leaning more into Harvey the weaker his body became.

"Come on," Harvey sighed, pulling away. "Let's get you the hell out of here." He took off his suit jacket and draped it over Mike's shoulders.

The blonde sniffed as Harvey and Donna helped him walk towards the car. While Harvey started the engine and cranked the heat, Donna sat Mike down in the backseat before carefully taking off the duct tape from his bloodied wrists. Bastards had wrapped it too tight. What worried her the most, though, was that Mike wasn't saying anything. He just stared blankly into the distance. Harvey grabbed a blanket from the trunk and handed it to Donna when she was done.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" She whispered, cupping Mike's icy cheek before wrapping the blanket around his body. The kid's eyes looked haunted and she hated to think about what he endured in that box for one and a half days.

He smiled weakly and nodded. "I will be."

Donna pursed her lips and slid into the back with him, letting the pup rest his head on her lap. Harvey pressed on the gas, wanting to get the hell out of the area and to the hospital. There was no telling what Mike caught out here and not to mention how bad those douchebags beat him. As he drove, he kept glancing through the rearview mirror to see Mike slowly drifting off while Donna was running her fingers through his damp curls. He couldn't blame the kid for being so exhausted.

"Mike…sleep," he said. "Don't fight it."

"You're safe now," Donna added.

He didn't need to be told twice. Mike's eyes slipped shut and he relaxed. Donna sighed sadly, stroking the younger man's face.

"Poor pup. He's gonna be okay, right?" The kid had been locked in a cramped box for over thirty-six hours, no telling what nightmares he underwent in there.

"I don't know, Donna. Right now I'm just glad we got him out of that place."

The redhead didn't have to argue.

Throughout the rest of the drive and even getting Mike into the hospital, he didn't budge; he was really out cold. And for about an hour, they were forced to sit and wait for news on their associate. When Mike's doctor finally did come out, they were relieved to know that the kid was going to be fine.

"He has a slight fever, three cracked ribs, some nasty bruises on his face and torso, a concussion, some cuts on his wrists and water in his lungs which we drained. He'll have difficulty breathing for a few weeks along with coughing and he'll also be very sore. I advise he rests for a week before doing anything too strenuous or working for long hours in a day."

"Thank you," Donna said before they parted with the doctor and stepped into the recovery room. Mike was the third to last bed and when they saw him, he looked a little better, but still very pale, making the cuts and bruises on his face stand out vividly. At least he was alive. Donna sat down on the bed, grabbing his frigid hand between hers to warm it up. She smoothed back his bangs and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Mike…what are we gonna do with you?"

As if the blonde heard her, his head slowly rolled on the pillow and his eyes blinked open. "D-Donna?"

"Hey," she smiled warmly.

"Really you?"

"Yes, pup, it's really me. And Harvey's here too."

Mike glanced past the woman to see Harvey standing at the end of his bed.

"Hey kid," Harvey smirked.

Mike blinked, surveying his surroundings. It was no longer cold and wet so he couldn't be in that box anymore. Bandages were wrapped around his wrists rather than duct tape and it was no longer dark. "Where m'I?"

"The hospital," Harvey replied, sitting down in the chair next to Mike's bed. "We got you out of that hellhole"

Mike frowned, the drugs making his brain process things more slowly. "Y-You won the case?"

"I did, thanks to Rachel. She found something to get Sam out."

"What 'bout R-Roger?"

Just the name made Harvey's anger boil. "Don't worry about him. They're gone."

Mike swallowed and nodded, the answer being enough for him. His eyes began to droop close and he yawned.

"Get some sleep," Donna said, squeezing the blonde's arm. "We'll be here when you wake up."

The corner of Mike's mouth twitched before he fell back into a drug-induced sleep. The next time he woke up, he was a bit more alert and Harvey was the only one in the room with him. The man was intently watching a baseball game until Mike cleared his throat.

"And sleeping beauty finally awakens," Harvey said, muting the television and turning his chair.

"You saying…I'm attractive?" Mike smirked.

"No, you're far from it; you look like shit."

"Well, I had been held in a metal box for almost two days, so I think it's acceptable."

"Not when you're working for me. You're a reflection of-"

"You. Yeah, yeah."

Harvey chuckled, patting Mike on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay, kid."

"And I'm glad you won…I didn't think I would ever get out of there." Mike went quiet, averting his eyes away from Harvey. Everything was still a little hazy, but he remembered the flashback…his parent's demise. He remembered the absolute fear he felt when his head was being held underwater in his own bathtub. Again and again and again. He really thought he was gonna die in his apartment. A place that was supposed to be safe. And when he was in that box for hours…when it was dark…when it rained.

"Earth to Mike! Mike!"

Mike snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Harvey, breathing heavily. "What?"

"You okay? You started freaking out."

The blonde wiped his face. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"Mike, I know when you're lying. You're never good at it."

Mike tightened his lips, staring at his hands. "I _really_ thought I was gonna die, Harvey. When Roger was drowning me…when I was in that box. Before you came, I was starting to feel claustrophobic. The walls were closing in on me, I couldn't breathe and then I had this flashback and-"

"Whoa, wait a minute. A flashback of what?"

Mike sighed. "It was after I tried to escape and Peter beat me up. When they put me back in the box I passed out. But when I came around, I woke up in the back of my parent's car. They were fighting…it was raining really hard and some drunk driver swerved into our lane causing us to veer off the road. The next thing I know, my dad is dead, my mom is dying and I'm trapped in the backseat, forced to watch my mom fade away right before my eyes."

Harvey swallowed, seeing the tears forming in his associate's eyes. "Jesus. I'm sorry, kid."

Mike took a shaky breath, shaking his head. "Every time I close my eyes, it feels like I'm back in that box and that this is all a dream."

"You're not in a dream, Mike. We got you out. You're safe. Do I have to pinch you to prove that?"

The younger man looked up. "Yes?"

Harvey rolled his eyes but pinched Mike on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Hey, you told me to do it. But look, you're still here, I'm still here. You're not in that box."

Nodding, Mike smiled at his boss. "Thanks Harvey…really."

"Well, I couldn't leave you to die. One, because who would do all my work?"

Mike scoffed. "And the other reason?"

Harvey glanced behind him to make sure Donna wasn't hiding somewhere, secretly recording this. "The other reason is because I care about you, no matter how much I say I don't. You remind me a lot of my younger brother Marcus and if anything bad happened to you…" he shook his head. "I couldn't let that slide…especially because of a stupid case."

Mike grinned.

"And you tell _anyone_ I said that, I won't bat an eye about shipping you off to Louis."

"I promise I won't." He didn't need to rub it in the man's face. He knew Harvey cared about him from the numerous times the man protected him from Jessica or Louis or some other asshole. Harvey was family and nothing would change that.

"Alright, enough with sharing our feelings," he turned in his chair to look at the TV. "The game is on and my team is kicking ass."

"I bet you fifty-bucks they lose."

"Don't be such a pussy; make it a hundred."

Mike glared at him, but sat up in the bed and taking a deep breath with a smile. "You're on."

* * *

**FIN!**

**By the way, the last episode, oh my god. And next weeks? I'm jumping off the walls and freaking out about what's gonna happen. Eeeekkk!  
Next Prompt Is For:****_Guest (4)_**

**_Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	18. Til Death Do Us Part

'**Til Death Do Us Part**

_**Prompt for: Guest #4: After Mike gets engaged, he gets into a horrible accident leaving everyone wondering if they will be attending his wedding or his funeral. Enjoy!**_

"I can't believe you told Jay-Z that if he ever needed a lawyer, 'I'm your guy,'" Mike said, finishing in his best Harvey voice.

Harvey made a face and scoffed. "One: you suck at imitating me and two: _I_ can't believe you told Beyoncé that you got engaged. And then you proceeded to let her kiss you." He and Mike were walking from the stadium after the Nets game had ended. It was a good thing for both of them, to bond, and for Harvey to get his mind off the whole 'Donna' situation.

"To be fair, it was on the cheek," Mike replied.

"I'm still telling Rachel."

"What is this, elementary school?" The blonde lightly punched Harvey on the shoulder with a laugh. Harvey pushed him back, smirking before coming to a stop in front of the Tesla.

"Is this the part where you kiss me and thank me for the amazing date," Harvey joked. "Because if you do, I'll kill you."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten that I have a fiancée? The whole reason we did this was _because_ I got engaged. I'm not about to cheat…especially with you."

They both laughed and Mike sighed. "Really though, Harvey…thanks. This was fun."

"Well, not every day your friend gets engaged."

Mike raised an eyebrow with a small grin. "Friend? You actually consider me a friend?"

"Shut up. Come on, let's go back to my place; I'll let you have a grown-up drink."

"Sweet."

Harvey slapped Mike on the shoulder before they got into the car. Harvey briefly glanced at the man, smiling inwardly. Of course he considered Mike as a friend…actually as a brother. He just hoped that Mike wouldn't leave again like Marcus did…like Donna. He took a deep breath, trying not to think about it as he pulled out of the parking lot and towards his condo. Once they got inside the apartment, Harvey broke out the scotch and vodka and they celebrated long into the night, joking around and quoting movies until they were both exhausted. Harvey made sure Mike passed out comfortably on the couch before stumbling to his own room and letting the darkness claim him as well.

**The Next Morning**

Mike groaned as he sat himself up on the couch, holding his pounding head. Where the hell was he? _Oh right…Harvey's._

"Shit." He shouldn't have drunk so much last night; he knew he had to work later today and this hangover was gonna set him back. He really didn't know how Harvey did it. Speaking of the man, where was he? The blonde glanced down at his watch and realized it was still pretty early so he had time to get a coffee and shower before going to the firm. Rubbing his eyes, he pushed himself to his feet and tripped towards Harvey's room. When he got there, at first he thought the man wasn't even there, but upon looking closer he could see that Harvey was buried underneath a heap of blankets. Mike smirked; his hangover was probably going to be a lot worse. He decided not to be a dick and not wake him up, instead heading back to the kitchen. After pulling on his shoes and draping his suit jacket over his shoulder, Mike ripped a piece of paper off the notepad and began writing something for the older lawyer. When he was done, he gave one last glance towards the bedroom before leaving the apartment and hailing a taxi back to his and Rachel's apartment.

About half an hour later, Harvey trudged from his bedroom to the bathroom to splash water on his face. The night before was still a little unclear, but he remembered going to a basketball game with Mike and then coming back here to drink. It probably wasn't the best idea to get completely hammered, but he had a rough week and he deserved it. After drying his face with a towel, he went out into the living room to check on his associate. The kid had gone pretty crazy last night as well. But when he got there, the couch was empty, the sheets were folded with the pillow on top. Harvey frowned.

"Mike?" Silence. Nothing of his associate's stuff was here so he obviously left…which reminded him that he had to go into work, too. _Great. Back to reality._ When he turned, he noticed a slip of paper being held down with an empty vodka bottle. As he began to read it, he rolled his eyes.

_Harvey,_

_ Thanks for last night, I really had fun and I really know what it's like to have an older brother. Also, thanks for the massive headache and I'll definitely have a blast telling Rachel why I'll be going into work late wearing sunglasses. Anyways, if you remember, I was serious about what I said last night and I hope you were, too. See you at work._

_ -Mike_

Harvey tried to think about what serious conversation they had last night other than arguing about which music generation was better or how hot Jennifer Lopez was. And then it hit him.

_"She is too hot!" Mike shouted before taking another sip of his vodka._

_ "I honestly don't know what you see in her," Harvey replied, doing the same. _

_ "You obviously don't appreciate the older women like I do. Seriously, how old are you?"_

_ "That's none of your business."_

_ "You're an old man no matter what."_

_ "You better watch what you say; this "old man" could kick your ass in the ring any day."_

_ "I'll take you up on that offer, but Harvey," he said patting the man's arm. "Time to be serious…I want you…I want you to be *hiccup* be my best man."_

_ Harvey looked at Mike in surprise. "Sure you don't want Trevor?"_

_ "That's not funny."_

_ "Or Louis?"_

_ "Do you want to be or not?"_

_ "Yes, Mike. I'll be your best man." He poured two more shot glasses and rose his up, Mike copying him. "Lez drink to it. To you and Rachel."_

_ "To Jennifer being hot."_

_ "God, you're so fucking wasted."_

_ They both laughed hysterically and clinked the glasses together._

Harvey smirked at the memory. Of course he was serious; no matter how drunk he was last night, Mike was family and he would definitely be the kid's best man. After showering and eating some breakfast, he called Ray and headed to the firm. When he got off the elevator, he went straight to Mike's office. He was surprised to see that kid had gotten in before him…that was a first.

"Hey," he said, knocking on the glass and standing in the doorway.

Mike looked up from writing something. "Hey."

"When did you get in?"

"Half hour ago."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you in this early."

Mike rolled his eyes, but winced when it disturbed his headache.

"Didn't you take any pain pills?" Harvey smirked.

"I took enough until I was at the verge of overdosing. Thanks. Rachel just laughed at me," he muttered, looking back down at the papers.

"No problem. Anyways I'm serious about what I said last night, too."

The blonde lifted his head. "Really? We were both drunk off our asses last night and you remember that?"

"You have an eidetic memory and you don't?"

"No, I'm just surprised you do…but I'm glad. I don't think I'd be able to find anyone else."

Harvey shook his head. "Just let me know when the planning begins. Maybe we can get you a decent tux instead of one from my trunk, assuming you'll be more prepared this time."

Mike chuckled and went back to work. "Still not Bruce Wayne, Harvey."

The older lawyer snorted before starting to walk away. "I still know that, Mike."

~+SUITS+~

It was quarter of eleven and Mike and Rachel were relaxing on the couch watching television. Rachel sighed, resting her head on Mike's shoulder.

"You know what I'm craving?"

"Please tell me it's not peanut butter and pickles again," Mike scrunched up his nose.

Rachel laughed, punching Mike playfully. "No…ice cream sundaes."

"We could make some."

"We don't have the stuff to make it, I think we're all out of whipped cream from our last…'adventure.'"

The two laughed at the thought of what they had done a couple days ago. It had been messy, but fun. "I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Rachel pouted. "Please? The store is right down the road and it doesn't close for another fifteen minutes."

"Rachel…" he was exhausted, but at least his headache was finally gone.

"Pretty please? I promise, I'll make it up to you tonight," she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Mike tried to hide a smile but gave in. "Fine. Why can't I ever say no to you? Oh right, because you just agreed to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Exactly," she giggled, poking his nose.

Mike got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger along with his keys and wallet. "I'll be back in ten; get the ice cream ready."

"Okay, be careful."

Mike shut the door behind him and walked to the store, the cool air of the night feeling good on his face. He got to the store, bought the stuff for the sundaes and headed back. Little did he know that someone was following him the moment he finished paying. Just as Mike was about to turn the corner, an arm wrapped around his neck, dragging him into an alley and causing him to drop the bag of groceries.

"Hey!" He wheezed when his air was briefly cut off. "Let go!" He struggled to get out of this stranger's grasp so he could make a run for it, but all of a sudden, something sharp stabbed him in the lower back and his breath caught in his throat, legs slowly going weak. He couldn't give up…he didn't want to die. "Let go! You can have my money, just let me go!" Apparently the guy didn't like pleading, because Mike was stabbed again until being thrown to the ground. Before he had a chance to compose himself, a boot kicked him repeatedly in the stomach and a fist punching him brutally in the face. He couldn't breathe…everything hurt…and he was fading in and out of consciousness. His back burned and he could feel his shirt sticking to his body with warm blood.

"H-Help," he croaked, his vision tunneling. He tried to crawl away, but the man wouldn't let him. Instead, the knife reappeared and Mike was stabbed three more times, twice in the stomach and once in the chest. He was going to die…he was going to die and Rachel wasn't gonna know what happened until she had to identify him in a morgue. A few tears slipped out of eyes before he succumbed to the darkness.

Once Mike stopped moving, the mugger searched his pockets, removing his wallet, keys, and phone before leaving him for dead.

**One Hour Later**

Donna lifted her head from the pillow when she heard her phone ringing and vibrating on her nightstand. Wondering who the hell could be calling at nearly midnight, she answered, ready to give the caller a piece of her mind.

"Hello?"

_"D-Donna?"_

It was Rachel. And the fear in the woman's voice…the fact that it sounded like she was crying made her sit up swiftly. "Rachel? Honey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

_"Yes, I mean n-no…I'm not hurt, but…it's Mike. I'm really scared."_

"What happened? What about Mike?" Even though she no longer worked with Harvey and the kid anymore, she still thought of Mike as a son and cared for him a lot.

_"H-He left for the store an hour ago. I've been calling and calling, but his phone's turned off for some reason. Donna I'm worried something horrible happened to him…I-I have this really bad feeling in my stomach. I don't know what to do, I-"_

"Alright, Rachel? Calm down. I'm gonna call Harvey and ask if he's heard from him, okay?" She was already up, putting on yoga pants and a sweatshirt in case she had to go out. "I'll call you back if I get anything and you call me if he shows up."

_"O-Okay," _Rachel sniffed and hung up.

Donna sighed and started to dial Harvey's number. She wasn't really looking forward to talking to her ex-boss, but this was a serious situation.

_"Yeah?" _Harvey answered.

"Harvey, its Donna."

A beat of silence. _"What do you want, Donna, I'm busy."_

She knew he was gonna hang up on her soon. "Okay, I get you're pissed at me right now, but this is about Mike."

Harvey was hesitated again. _"What are you talking about?"_

"Is he not there with you?"

_"…No."_

"Shit."

_"Donna, what's going on?"_

"Rachel called; she's hysterical. Mike went to get stuff from the store and still hasn't returned…and that was an hour ago. Something's wrong Harvey. He wouldn't just not show up for no reason or turn his phone off."

The man sighed. _"Alright, as much as I hate to say this…start calling hospitals and I'll call Rudy at the police station."_ Harvey hung up, his heart beating fearfully while dialing Rudy's number. "Shit kid. What did you get yourself into?"

* * *

Donna called three hospitals already and turned up with nothing. She guessed it was both a good thing and a bad thing, but once she would be done calling all the hospitals in the vicinity, she might have to start calling morgues. She felt sick just thinking about it coming to that. Taking a deep breath, she tried St. Mary's…the last one on the list.

_"St. Mary's Hospital, this is Cat."_

"Hi, this is Officer Paulsen, I've been searching around and wondering if you might've had someone brought in within the last hour. He's about 28, 5'9", blonde hair and blue eyes."

_"Alright, hang on just a sec."_ Donna heard the woman typing and when Cat spoke, her heart dropped.

"Okay, thanks." She quickly hung up and called Harvey back.

_"Find anything?"_ He asked eagerly.

"Harvey…he's at St. Mary's hospital."

_"Well, stop with the dramatic pauses, is he okay?"_

"No…he was brought in half an hour ago, but they didn't know who to call, because he had no phone or I.D on him. They think he was mugged. He was beat up really bad and stabbed four times."

Harvey's blood ran cold. This couldn't be happening right now. He grabbed his keys and rushed downstairs. "Go get Rachel and I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay…Harvey? They said he might not-"

"Don't Donna. Don't tell me that." He hung up and got into his car. _You better fucking hang on, kid. You don't have permission to die._

When he reached the hospital, Donna and Rachel were already there, the brunette shaking with sobs.

"Have you talked to a doctor yet?"

"The nurse is getting her," Donna replied, trying to soothe Rachel. They didn't have to wait long; the nurse reappeared with the doctor and she came up to them with a sympathetic smile.

"You must be Michael's family, I'm Dr. Kim Snow."

"What happened?"

"Why don't we take a seat?"

They moved over to the cluster of plastic chairs and sat down.

"Michael was brought in with no I.D which is why we didn't know who he was until an officer called with a description matching him."

Harvey looked over at Donna with a raised brow in question and she shrugged innocently.

"Right now he's currently undergoing surgery, but unfortunately things aren't going too well."

"What do you mean?" Harvey said gruffly.

"When he arrived on-site, he was unresponsive- not breathing and his blood pressure extremely low. He had lost a lot of blood from the multiple stab wounds he received. He got two in the back, one of them nicking his kidney, and three in the front, one puncturing his lung and the other two in the stomach. He was found possibly five minutes after the attack and by the time he was brought in, he had lost nearly half his blood supply. He was also beaten up pretty violently; three broken ribs, a cracked jaw, concussion, and bruises over most of his upper body. Once we got him into surgery, he crashed twice, but we managed to get him back, however each time we did his body got weaker, not to mention the infection he obtained. We're doing everything we can to get him through this, but I have to be frank with you. It's highly possible that he won't be making it past the next forty-eight hours."

Rachel gasped and started crying again. Donna shed a few tears as well and Harvey was speechless, his stomach churning. Just last night he and Mike were having a blast at the game like brothers, and he had just gotten engaged…just asked him to be his best man. And now Harvey wasn't sure if they would be attending Mike's wedding or his funeral. He wiped a hand over his face and exhaled shakily. This was a nightmare…he _wished_ it was a nightmare, because then it wouldn't be real. Then he would wake up and none of this would be happening.

"Once the surgery is over, I'll come back and get you. I suggest you get your affairs in order in case something happens."

"Thanks," Harvey grunted and she left. What a very optimistic doctor. Mike wasn't going to die. He refused to believe that. The kid was a stubborn as a mule and he never gave up. He glanced at Donna and Rachel before getting up from the chair and walking out. He needed air. Harvey pulled at his collar, trying to calm down. He couldn't lose his kid…yes, Mike was _his_; his little brother…his son and he felt extremely sick knowing that the kid might not make it through the night.

Hours passed before they were finally fetched by Dr. Snow and led down the hallway towards CCU.

"We repaired Mike's lung, but unfortunately he's unable to breathe on his own. His body and immune system is very weak. We're not sure when he'll will wake up; he's not in a coma, but his brainwaves are barely existent. He still might be able to hear you though…so if you have something to say to him, now would be the time. Again, we're doing everything we can, but it's still fifty-fifty."

They stopped in front of a large room and the doctor smiled sadly. "The machines will look a bit intimidating, but they're there to help. I can make an exception for you all being here past visiting hours however, only one at a time. If you need anything, all the nurses out here can help you."

"Thank you," Donna said. "Do you want to go in first Rachel?"

The brunette sniffed and nodded jerkily and Donna let go of her. Rachel stepped into the room while Donna and Harvey waited outside. What she saw made her stumble over to her fiancée's bed, sinking onto the mattress beside him. "Oh god, Mike." He looked horrible. His face was pale underneath the sickening black and blue bruises as well as the bright red cuts and scrapes. His hair was flat, a few strands plastered to his forehead with sweat. His lips were lightly tinged with blue, slightly parted from the tube going down his throat to help him breathe. A thick white bandage was wrapped around his torso and all the way up to his armpits, little spots of blood blossoming from the areas where he was stabbed. His chest rose weakly with the mechanical breaths the ventilator was providing. It made her heart break.

Rachel choked back a sob as she grasped Mike's hand; it was cold. She stroked his cheek and sighed. "M-Mike. Please don't leave me. I love you so much. I want us to get married…maybe even have kids. You can't give up, okay? Please." She brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his knuckles. "Mike." She wanted so desperately for him to respond. To open his big blue eyes and smile his Mike Ross smile. She had made a huge mistake with Logan and after that, she knew that Mike was the one and that she should never let him go ever again…but she did. She practically forced him to go get food from the store…something that could've waited until the next day. "I'm so sorry," she cried, running her fingers through his hair. "This is all my fault." The pain he must've been in, the fear of dying alone in that alley.

"It's not your fault, Rachel," Donna said, appearing by her side.

"I wanted stuff for freakin' ice cream sundae at eleven at night, Donna, of course it's my fault. I know we live in a decent neighborhood, but that doesn't stop assholes from hurting people…from hurting the man I care about. I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with him…what if…what if he doesn't make it. I really don't know what I'm gonna do, Donna."

The redhead placed a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Mike is a fighter and you know that. He _won't_ die and you _will_ marry him. The moment he gets out of this place, that's what you're gonna do."

The brunette wiped her nose and nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the blonde.

"Come on, let's get some air and a coffee."

Rachel sighed, kissing Mike on the cheek before getting up and leaving the room. They walked past Harvey and Donna gave him a somber look…a look saying 'it's bad' and he knew that he had to be prepared. Inhaling deeply, the lawyer walked into the room shaking his head at the form of his associate. The kid looked like crap, to say nonetheless, but he guessed it was understandable. When he got his hands on the guy who did this…Harvey blew air through his nose, trying to calm himself down.

"You didn't deserve this, buddy," he said, sitting down in the chair. "The doctor said to say goodbye because you weren't gonna make it through the night, but I'm not. You listen to me, Mike and you listen to me good." He placed his hand over the blonde's and squeezed it. "You're not allowed to die. You have too much stuff ahead of you; you're getting married to a really hot woman…I'm surprised you beat me to it given that I'm forty-three years old. And not even Donna knows how old I am, so don't repeat that. I refuse to believe that you're gonna let your body give up this quickly. I want to be going to your wedding not your funeral; to be your best man not your pall bearer. Mike, you fucking fight this or I swear." He took a deep breath, watching as Mike breathed in and out in sync with the ventilator. His heartbeat was deathly slow…like it could stop at any moment. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Harvey pursed his lips; he didn't even want to think of what Mike went through. "You're gonna be okay, kid. I'll make sure of that." He rested his hand on Mike's clammy forehead and then briefly cupped his neck before sitting back in the chair. It was nearly four in the morning and he was exhausted. Maybe a little sleep wouldn't hurt. "You better be here when I wake up or I'll kick your ass." Harvey closed his eyes and let himself sink into oblivion, his fingers inches away from his associate's in hope that they would move again.

~+SUITS+~

The second Harvey woke up, he knew something was wrong. As he slowly climbed back to consciousness, he heard that tone…that dreadful flat tone he never wanted to hear. The lawyer jerked awake just in time to see Dr. Snow rushing in with a defibrillator cart while a few other nurses followed.

And Harvey looked to the bed to see Mike's face a sickening gray and the line on the heart monitor completely flat. "No." He saw Rachel crying hysterically in the doorway, being held back by Donna.

"Get those paddles ready!" Dr. Snow bellowed.

Harvey was suddenly pushed out of his chair and towards the door. He tried to keep his gaze on Mike as the pillow was removed from underneath him so he could lie flat on the bed. The bandage was unraveled until it was under his breastbone before gel was rubbed on his chest and the paddles were hovering over him.

"Charged to 260!"

"Clear?"

"Clear!"

Mike's form jerking up was the last thing that Harvey saw before the door shut in his face. He was petrified and he, Harvey Specter, was rarely ever scared. There were only a few times: when Jessica found out Mike's secret, when the kid got arrested for what they thought was because the US attorneys found out he was fraud, and when he knew Donna might not come back from working for Louis. Now it was four…Mike was dying. He looked over at Rachel to see her crying into Donna's shoulder and he swallowed thickly. _Please don't do this, kid. Please._

It seemed like hours had passed even though it was only five minutes…then six…then seven. Harvey paced nervously, wishing he could be in the same room as his associate. Maybe then, he could put the fear of God in him and he would fight. What the hell is going on in there?

Eight and a half minutes had passed and Harvey was just about to break down the door when it opened. The nurses filed out and the lawyer couldn't get a good read on their expressions. When Dr. Snow appeared, she had a sympathetic smile on her face; did that mean she was sorry or she was relieved?

"What happened? Is he okay?" Harvey asked impatiently.

"He's stable for now. His heart stopped for seven minutes and unfortunately we won't know if there'll be any brain damage until he wakes up, _if_ he wakes up."

"He will," Harvey snapped. "He'll wake up."

Dr. Snow sighed. "You can go back in if you'd like. His body is still extremely fragile, so be careful. We don't want this to happen again. He may not be so lucky next time." She left and Rachel ran into the room, collapsing onto Mike bed. He looked a lot worse than earlier, the tube was still down his throat, but the bandages had been replaced and rewrapped.

"Mike, don't leave me," the woman sobbed, brushing his hair. "God, I love you, please don't stop fighting."

Of course the man didn't respond…would he ever?

Harvey watched through the window, feeling tears burn his eyes. Why did these things always have to happen to Mike?

"Harvey?" Donna said, placing a hand on his arm. "You okay?"

No, of course he wasn't okay. He just witnessed his best friend dying "Yeah." He wiped his eyes. He had to get away from here. "I'll be back later."

Donna watched Harvey's form retreat down the hall…the guy was broken over this just as much as Rachel was. "Mike, you better fucking live." She couldn't lose her surrogate son either.

**Two Weeks Later**

Mike's condition had improved…sort of. The only good thing was that his breathing tube was removed and that he was holding on. His heart was still weak and his breathing sounded more like a fish out of water at times, but he was alive. And that's all that mattered at the moment. The doctor had been surprised Mike made it this long, but she guessed that miracles did happen. They had all gone back to work, but took turns sitting with Mike; Rachel in the morning, Donna during lunch, and Harvey at night. And as much as the older lawyer hated to admit it, but he really missed having the kid by his side. First Donna and now Mike; his worst fears were coming true.

It was around ten at night and Rachel was lying in hers and Mike's bed and clutching one of his t-shirts. She sniffed, burying her face into the fabric and inhaling his scent. When she opened her eyes, the brunette stared at the empty space next to her. She missed Mike to death. She barely ate, barely slept and couldn't focus much at work; the only time she did feel better was when she was sitting with the man at the hospital. She would talk to him about the previous day and things that he missed before having to leave. Rubbing her sore eyes, she turned away to face the other side so she could try and sleep…though she knew it would be impossible.

At the hospital, Harvey was reading a file for a case he was currently working on, but barely concentrating. He had been that way ever since he went back to work and probably continue to be like that until Mike was by his side again. Sighing, he flipped the page and glanced at Mike.

"You can wake up anytime now, kid. But then again, you always love to piss me off so why should now be any different." He looked back down at the papers and continued to read.

* * *

Everything was so hazy and Mike couldn't think straight. What happened? Where was he? As he slowly regained consciousness, his senses also returned; his body was so sore he could barely move, his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls, and his throat was parched. He could hear beeping in the distance and someone talking, but he couldn't quite recognize the voice. He was gonna have to open his eyes; with great effort, Mike peeled them open to reveal a dimly lit, white room. Chemicals with a faint scent of perfume and cologne protruded his nose and it made him a little nauseous. Mike groaned; now he just wanted to go back to sleep. Wow, his body hurt so fucking much; was he hit by a car or something?

"Mike?"

He slid his eyes to the right moving his head only a little and a face swam into view. Harvey's.

"H-Har…vey?" He replied throatily. Shit…he _sounded_ like shit.

"Jesus Christ, kid. I'm so glad you're awake."

"Awake?" He scanned the area and cleared his throat. "Where m'I?"

"The hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Yeah…do you remember what happened?" Harvey questioned, hoping that Mike did.

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut. "T-Think so. W-Walking from the store…guy attacked me…couldn't breathe…chest hurt."

"You're okay now, kid. You're safe."

Mike yawned. "Sure?"

"I'm sure. Get some rest. Rachel will be here in the morning."

"Rachel?" Mike gasped. "N-Need to see her."

"You will…in the morning. She's sleeping…just like you'll be doing in a few seconds."

Mike weakly glared at Harvey before his eyes drooped closed and he fell back asleep.

When Mike woke up the next morning, he was half expecting Rachel to be there, because Harvey said she would…but she wasn't. And neither was Harvey…and that scared him. He sat up quickly and gasped when his entire body protested.

"Fuck."

Just then, Harvey walked into the room with a cup of coffee. "Mike, take it easy. You're gonna rip your stitches." He came over and pushed Mike back against the pillows.

Mike grimaced, trying to get his breathing under control.

"You gotta stop trying to give me heart attacks, kid. I'm an old man you know."

The blonde smirked tiredly. "You gonna t-tell me…how old you are now?"

"I already did…when you were in a coma. It's your fault you didn't hear me."

"A coma? For how long?"

"About two weeks. I guess it was better than the alternative."

Mike quirked an eyebrow and Harvey continued.

"You were in really bad condition. Stabbed four times and beaten to a pulp. The doctor didn't think you would even make it past the first couple of nights…you almost didn't. We all really thought you were going to die, kid. Your heart stopped for seven minutes the second night." Harvey shook his head and Mike could tell it hadn't been a good thing to witness.

There was a flash of fear in Mike's eyes and then something dawned on him. Rachel. Before he could open his mouth, he heard running footsteps stop in front of the doorway. He raised his eyes to see the one person he was missing most.

"Mike," Rachel breathed. The two stared at each other for a moment until Rachel couldn't wait to be in her fiancée's arms any longer. She dropped her things and ran into the room, barreling into Mike, yet being careful of his injuries. "Oh god, Mike," Rachel wept, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I thought I lost you." They held each other tight, Mike letting a few tears slip from his eyes as well.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rachel," he whispered into her hair. "I promise."

Harvey quietly slipped out of the room just as the two tearfully shared a passionate kiss. He admired what they had and Mike was lucky to have Rachel…he was lucky to be alive. Harvey sighed heavily; it had been too close and the images of Mike dying…the nightmares that he had been having of finding the bed empty and a coffin occupied began to take a backseat in his mind. His kid was alive…however Harvey still wasn't feeling satisfied and he wouldn't until the bastard that hurt Mike was on the receiving end of his fists and behind bars. And he wouldn't stop looking until that happened.

**Three Weeks Later**

"You ready, buddy?"

Mike beamed, taking a deep breath, staring at himself in the mirror. He still had bruises on his face that were slowly fading away. His cut lip was still healing and his body was still pretty tender. But that wasn't gonna stop him from getting married. "Yeah…I think so."

Harvey stood behind Mike and squeezed the man's shoulders after straightening out his suit. It was Mike's wedding day; life was short, as they had all found that out the hard way and the two wanted to do this right away and apparently Donna and Harvey had the same idea, because everything was already planned. The church, the reception, the catering, the flowers, the colors, _everything._ And both Mike and Rachel were shocked yet eternally grateful.

Harvey turned Mike around so they were facing each other and he smirked. "I'm proud of you kid. And not just for this…but for beating the odds after the attack. Rachel wouldn't have been the only one who was devastated if you had died."

Mike smiled. "Thanks Harvey. And don't worry. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"I know you won't," Harvey said, patting Mike's cheek before turning to get something. "Because you won't be walking anywhere after nine ever again. People are crazy."

"You're telling me," Mike chuckled but sobered up when Harvey handed him a large gift bag. "What's this?"

"Your wedding present."

Mike looked down at it and then back up at Harvey. "But you already gave me one."

"I can't give you a second one? Okay, I'll take it back."

"No, no it's fine," Mike said, jerking it away from Harvey. He put his hand into the bag and was surprised at what he pulled out. "My wallet?"

The older man remained silent but gestured Mike to keep digging. Mike also pulled out his phone and his apartment keys…everything that he had lost when he was mugged. "You got the guy?"

"My friend Rudy called me the other day and said they had found the guy trying to sell the phone on the streets. He also found the wallet and keys, too."

"How bad did you beat him up?"

Harvey shrugged innocently. "Who said I beat him up?"

"Your knuckles. They're cut and bruised so unless you've taken up punching walls…"

"Okay, yeah, I roughed him up…a lot. I don't think he'll be able to see for a week."

Mike chuckled. "I would've loved to see that scene. Thank you Harvey, seriously."

"It's not done. When you were a kid you didn't tear through the tissue paper to see if there was more?"

Mike rolled his eyes and reached back into the bag. "A skinny tie? I thought you didn't like me wearing these."

"Eh, I've gotten accustomed. Grown-up ties aren't for you."

"Gee, thanks."

"There's one last one."

Mike raised his eyebrow and grabbed the last thing in the bag, pulling out a box. "A ring?" Mike joked. "Are _you_ proposing now?"

"Didn't we go over this after the Nets game? Just open the box."

Mike did as he was told and his eyes went wide. "What is this?"

"Never seen a car key before?" Harvey asked.

"You…you got me a car?"

"For you and Rachel."

"But I don't have a license…don't know how to drive."

"Didn't Louis teach you?"

"It didn't go so well."

They both snickered.

"Well, I'll teach you when you get back from your honeymoon in the Bahamas. Then you can take your driver's test."

"Harvey, I…I really don't know what to say."

"You could thank me," he smirked.

Mike looked up and without warning, he hugged Harvey tightly. The older lawyer was startled but once he got over the initial shock, he hugged back.

"Thank you, Harvey," Mike whispered.

"You're welcome, kid." He knew the thank you wasn't just for the car, for the wallet, or for the tie…it was for just being there and everything else in between.

When they pulled away Mike wiped his eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to look in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm getting married today." This was really happening.

"Ready to go?"

Mike bobbed his head. "Ready."

Harvey grinned as they walked out of the room. "Let's go get you married."

Ten minutes later found everyone standing at the altar while the music played and the door opened to reveal Rachel in a beautiful white wedding dress, her hair in curls tumbling down over her shoulders and a huge, tearful smile on her face. Mike was in awe; how the hell could he be so lucky to marry such a hot girl?

"Congrats, kid," Harvey whispered besides him. "Good job."

Robert walked Rachel down the aisle until they reached the end and she and Mike stood facing each other. They grasped each other's hands as the priest spoke and neither Mike nor Rachel could keep their eyes off each other.

"Do you, Michael James Ross, take Rachel to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Mike grinned. "I do."

"And do you, Rachel Elizabeth Zane, take Michael to be your lawful wedded husband to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Rachel breathed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mike and Rachel leaned in and planted their lips together. Mike dipped Rachel back and she laughed. "I love you so much, Mike," she sniffed.

"I love you, too Rachel."

They shared another kiss before standing up straight and walking back down the aisle, arm in arm. They knew that they'd have their ups and downs, their fights, their romance, but they were willing to live through all of it. They had been through so much already. Harvey watched with a smile on his face as his pup…who was no longer a pup, walk down the aisle with Rachel.

"Good job, kid. Good job." He would always be proud of the man no matter what. Because they were all family and nothing could change that.

* * *

**FIN!  
**

**Wouldn't it be awesome if some of this actually happened?! I hope Mike asks Harvey to be his best man! The feelssss! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next Prompt is for:****_ Gotyour6_**

**_Simsy_**

**_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	19. Mumps

**Mumps**

_**Prompt for: Gotyour6: Mike gets the mumps after not being vaccinated as a child and he doesn't know what's wrong with him, but refuses to stay home or get checked out, convinced he will get fired if he misses work**_

**Enjoy!**

Mike hunched over the toilet in his apartment, heaving dryly, and tears burning his eyes. He had been feeling under the weather for the past five days but brushed it off as a cold. Three days ago, he started getting a low-grade fever and feeling nauseous all the time, so then he figured it was just an oncoming flu. Nothing to miss work over _especially_ when Harvey was in a bad mood and they were in the middle of an important case. And now that he thought about it, their client had been sick as well and "accidently" coughed in his face. He felt like shit the day after. Mike groaned, running his fingers through his damp hair. He had been up for hours sitting in front of the toilet and he was exhausted. He wished he didn't have to go into work…he could've called in sick, but that would just piss Harvey off more and possibly get him unemployed…and he could not have that. Grammy's medical expenses for the nursing home had gone up another grand and he needed the money. He was working himself to the ground on top of being sick and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he collapsed underneath all the stress. Taking in a shaky breath, Mike pushed himself off the floor and stared into the mirror. He looked like shit…and that was an understatement. His face was drawn and pale, dark circles underneath his eyes. What really confused him was the fact that his face and neck was a bit swollen.

"What the?" He prodded his face and winced. It alarmed him, but again, he didn't have time to go to see a doctor. Sighing, he glanced down at his watch and just as he did, his phone rang loudly.

"H-Hello?" He coughed.

_ "Where the hell are you? You're twenty minutes late," Harvey snapped._

Mike coughed again. "I'm sorry, I-"

_ "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses and you better not have been smoking or don't even bother coming in ever again. Same goes if you aren't here in the next fifteen minutes."_

Before Mike had time to reply, Harvey had hung up. Mike swore and ran around his apartment, pulling on his clothes and grabbing his things before heading downstairs, frantically peddling to the firm. By the time he got there, he felt worse than ever; it was a miracle he didn't get hit by a car or fall off his bike. Now he just had to make it through the thirteen hour workday without passing out. He also had to survive Harvey. When he got into the elevator he leaned back in the corner and closing his eyes, grateful he was the only one in the cart. He was so exhausted that he didn't hear the bell ring, indicating he was on his floor.

"Mike?"

He snapped open his eyes with a gasp to see Donna standing outside the elevator with a confused frown on her face. Blinking furiously, Mike realized he had reached Pearson Hardman.

"You okay?" The redhead asked, stepping back when Mike stumbled out.

"Yeah," the blonde breathed.

"The hell you are, kid. You look like you're about to pass out." She blocked his path, grasping his shoulders and giving him a stern look. "Mike, you're burning up."

"Well, I _did_ just bike over here."

"And you've never broken a sweat. Plus this is different."

Mike wavered and swallowed thickly.

"You're sick, aren't you," she stated.

"N-No."

"Mike."

The blonde opened his mouth and was about to say something when Harvey came around the corner.

"Where the hell have you been? I said, fifteen minutes twenty-five minutes ago!"

Mike groaned, Harvey's loud voice jarring his headache.

"Harvey, can't you see he's sick?" Donna shushed.

The older lawyer came up to them and looked the kid over. "He looks perfectly fine." He grabbed Mike out of Donna's hold. "We got work to do."

Donna scoffed, looking after them in disbelief. She hoped nothing serious was wrong with the kid. His face appeared a little swollen as well and she really didn't know what to think of that. Sighing, she shook her head and stepped into the elevator.

Harvey dragged Mike down the hallway and the blonde tried not to trip over his own feet.

"We're are we going?" Mike asked when he realized they weren't going to Harvey's office.

"The file room. Turns out I have a bunch of meetings to go to, courtesy of Jessica."

"Then why did you want me here so quickly?" God, his throat was killing him; it hurt to swallow and his face felt puffier than this morning. They got inside the room and went towards the back.

"Because of this." Harvey was pointing at a huge stack of folders. "I need you to find files for the Jacques case. Once you do, put these all back and go through the files and make sure they're up to date and rock solid. And I want it done in five hours or else."

Mike groaned inwardly and sat down once Harvey left the room. He really should've stayed home today.

~+SUITS+~

He had no idea how long it had been…it felt like days and Mike couldn't concentrate. His head was pounding, he was sweating profusely, sounds around him were muffled and the words on the papers were jumbled. And he was so goddamn tired.

"Fuck," he whispered, holding his head in his hands and closing his eyes. "What am I doing?"

"What are you doing is right."

Mike jumped up straight and spun around to see Harvey standing behind him. Had it really been five hours already?

Harvey looked at him, then the stack of folders that had only gone down a little, and then back to Mike. "You got nothing done, did you," he growled dangerously.

"Harvey-"

"Shut it! You've been slacking a lot lately and it's really starting to get on my nerves. You had five freakin' hours, Mike! Five hours! How the hell are we supposed to win this case if you fucking screw-up every second of the day?! God!" Harvey spun on his heels. "If you don't pick it up, don't even bother coming in tomorrow. In fact, maybe you should pack your things now."

Mike's blood ran cold. Did he just get fired? He shot up from the chair, feeling extremely dizzy and cold. But he couldn't lose his job; he couldn't let Grammy get thrown into a shitty home. He couldn't live on the streets. He started after the older lawyer, swaying and his vision tunneling. It was getting harder to breathe…like a boa constrictor was wrapping around his lungs, tightening with each second. "Harvey, please…I don't feel…" he choked on his breath and his knees went weak. Before he knew it, Mike felt himself fall to the floor, scrapping his face on the carpet.

Harvey stopped when he heard Mike's voice cut off followed by a small thump. Frowning, he turned back around and when he turned the corner, his heart jumped out of his chest. "Mike!" Harvey rushed over to the blonde who was lying motionlessly on the floor, his breaths coming out in wheezes and his face pale. What was even weirder was how puffy his face looked. Donna was right- like always- Mike was sick. _Dangerously_ sick. He slid his hands underneath Mike's armpits and lifted him up against one of the shelves.

"Mike," he said, slapping the man's fevered face. "Mike, wake up."

Thankfully, his tactics worked. "Hmm?" Mike groaned, weakly lifting his head up, but keeping his eyes closed.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Don't k-know," the blonde mumbled. "I'm f-fine I t-think."

"No you're not. You wouldn't have passed out just now." He placed a hand on Mike's forehead and hissed. "Shit, Mike, you're like a damn heater. I'm getting you to a hospital."

Apparently, Mike was not all there, because he talked like he was speaking to someone else. "Can't. H-Harvey…will fire m-me if I…if I don't show up to work. Can't go to h-hospital today." He suddenly leaned to the side and threw up watery bile since he hadn't eaten properly in a week.

"No arguments, kid. You're going to a hospital."

The only protest he got was Mike moaning, head lolling on his chest. Harvey contemplated on call an ambulance, but he wasn't sure how much time the kid would have and he didn't want to be wasting any time. Taking a deep breath, he sat back on his heels and draped Mike's arm around his shoulder. In a swift movement, he heaved Mike up to his feet, wrapping an arm behind the kid's back.

"You're a real piece of work, Mike," Harvey grunted as he started walking towards the door. He pulled out his phone and told Ray to meet him at the back entrance so he wouldn't be in the middle of a gawking fest. He knew Donna would want to know what the hell happened, but she could wait…for a little bit. He slowly walked to the elevators, basically dragging Mike, and when he reached the back of the building, Ray was waiting and helped lay Mike in the back seat. After Harvey slid in, Ray drove off towards Presbyterian; the older lawyer let Mike's head rest on his lap, praying that this- whatever _this_ was- wasn't life-threatening. Mike moaned and Harvey placed his hand over the kid's sweaty forehead in hopes to relax him. The swelling in the blonde's face seemed to have gotten a lot worse as well as his breathing and he could feel the violent tremors go through the kid's body. Not good. "Ray, drive faster." _You're gonna be okay kid. Please be okay._

~+SUITS+~

Harvey's leg bounced impatiently as he sat in the waiting room for news on Mike. When they had pulled up to the hospital, Harvey started helping Mike out, but the kid was basically dead weight and folded to the ground. It had scared the shit out of him. Now it had been nearly an hour with no answers and he knew something bad must've happened if it had taken this long. He took a deep breath and bowed his head. _What are you doing, Mike?_

"Are you Harvey Specter?"

The older lawyer's head shot up to see a nurse in purple scrubs raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, is it Mike?"

"Yes, he's been asking for you…well, more like insisting he should leave because you're gonna fire him."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "He's awake?" He asked when the nurse led him down the hallway.

"Just barely. He's still pretty out of it from the fever."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Dr. Ellison is gonna meet you at Michael's room and he'll give you all the information you'll need."

They stopped and Harvey realized they were in front of a small room which he assumed was Mike's.

"Dr. Ellison is in there, Mr. Specter and he'll be right out."

Harvey thanked her and not long after, a brown haired man emerged from the room, pulling down a mask from his face.

"You must be Harvey, My name is Rick Ellison; I've been taking care of Mike."

"What happened?"

"Turns out that your friend has contracted the mumps."

Harvey looked at Dr. Ellison like he had two heads. He had to be joking. Who the _fuck_ got the mumps? _Oh, what was he thinking, it was fucking Mike._ "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes, even though it's very rare. Looking through his files, it seems like he never got vaccinated as a child. He's still considered contagious until next Friday since there really isn't any cure, but then he can go home to someone's care for another week of bedrest. Were you vaccinated?"

Harvey nodded. He couldn't understand why Mike hadn't been, though. That's one of the major shots a child should get.

"Alright, I can let you see him, but I'd feel more comfortable if you wore a mask. Also, upon some imaging tests, we discovered that Mike's pancreas are a little swollen, so until it goes down, he may be in pain and nauseous at times. Again, since there isn't a cure for mumps, he can just take some over the counter drugs like Tylenol for the pain and fever and ibuprofen for the swelling."

Harvey bobbed his head and took the mask from the doctor before stepping into the room. Mike looked horrible; despite having medications to reduce swelling, his face and neck was still puffed up and not to mention how pale and miserable he appeared. Sighing heavily, Harvey sat down, watching the kid breathe in and out scratchily.

"Mike?"

It took a second, but the blonde's eyes flickered open halfway and slid to the right to stare at the older man. "Harvey. What happened?"

"You passed out in the file room. You have the mumps, something only you, out of all people, would get. Why didn't you get vaccinated as a kid?"

Mike swallowed painfully. "Didn't have…a lot of money…growing up. We weren't exactly…living in…Wayne Manor."

Harvey smirked even though Mike wouldn't be able to see it underneath the mask.

"Why are you wearing that? Am I r-really that sick?"

"I mean, you have the mumps…but it's just a precaution."

Mike nodded. "Well can we leave now?"

Harvey snorted. "I thought you were a genius."

"I am."

"Then you should know you have to stay in the Batcave until you're no longer contagious."

Mike groaned. "Great." And then he gasped when pain shot up through his abdomen.

"Mike?" Harvey said in alarm. "You alright?"

"N-No…stomach hurts. Gonna be sick."

Harvey's eyes widened and he grabbed a bowl from the nightstand and shoved it underneath Mike's chin. He helped the blonde sit up and kept his hand on the kid's trembling back as he expelled whatever was left in his stomach. "Just let it out, buddy."

A few minutes past by the time Mike was finished and he collapsed back into the pillows, completely drained.

"You alright?" Harvey asked.

"M'tired."

"Go to sleep, then. I'll be here."

Mike hummed, his eyes were already closed. It wasn't long before his body relaxed and he drifted off. Harvey tightened his lips, feeling guilty that he let it even get this far. Even Donna saw how sick the kid was before him. Well, he saw it, but he just assumed it was just a cold and chose to ignore it. Wiping a hand down his face, he got up from the chair and left the room quietly to call Donna…he already had seven missed calls from her and he knew he was in deep shit now.

_"Harvey, what the hell, I've called you several times already!"_

"Donna-"

_"Why haven't you been answering your phone?"_

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Donna-"

_"You have a meeting in an hour with Mr. Jacques and you haven't been in your office since you went to see how Mike was doing on those papers."_

"Cancel it."

_"What? Harvey, what's going on? Where are you?"_

Harvey looked in the window of Mike's room, watching the kid sleep. _This all could've been prevented._

_"Harvey?"_

"I'm at the hospital. Mike has the mumps."

_"What? You're joking."_

"I wish I was."

_"How's he doing?"_ She asked in a much softer tone.

"A little better, not any worse. He passed out in the file room and I brought him to the hospital. His fever is high and he's has a lot of nausea, but he was awake. They want to keep him here for a week so he doesn't end up giving it to someone else, then he'll be staying at my place until he's recovered. Just clear my schedule and tell Jessica."

_"Alright…Harvey, who do you think gave it to him?"_

"Who knows, probably someone in that disgusting apartment of his…but I'm gonna-" And then he remembered that Charlie Jacques, their client, had coughed in Mike's face. "I'm gonna kill him."

_"Who?"_

"Charlie."

_"You think he gave it to Mike?"_

"I know he did. Get ahold of him and send him to the hospital." If he's not here already. "Were you vaccinated?"

"Of course."

"Thankfully Mike wasn't in contact with a lot of people this morning, so he probably didn't pass it off to anyone else at the firm."

_"Thank god you shoved him into an unbreathable, non-air-conditioned room, huh."_

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You don't have to make me feel guiltier than I already am, Donna. Just call me when you reach Charlie." He hung up and rubbed his forehead. He just stepped back into Mike room when his phone rang again. Swearing softly when Mike stirred, he went back into the hallway.

"That was quick," he answered when he realized it was Donna.

_"Harvey, Charlie's been at the hospital since Wednesday. Probably why he never got to cancel his meeting for today."_

"Same one I'm at?"

_"Yeah; they wouldn't tell me what room though."_

"Thanks Donna." Harvey hung up, shut Mike's door and went over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, do you know what room Charlie Jacques is in? He's my client and we need to discuss some things."

The woman typed. "He's right down the hall to your left, room 238."

"Thank you." He was gonna go give that son of a bitch a piece of his mind; who the fuck walked around with the mumps, knowing that they were contagious? Mike had no idea, so he was an exception. But when he turned the corner to Charlie's room, nurses were leaving the room with a defibrillator cart. Frowning, he peeked inside just in time to see a sheet being pulled over Charlie's body.

"Time of death, 0500."

"Shit."

A doctor came out and gave him a questioning look. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, I am- was- his lawyer. He gave my associate the mumps, should I be worried?"

"Oh, your associate is Mike Ross. No, he should be fine given that he's a lot younger and healthier than Charlie was. His brain came to be inflamed last night, which is called encephalitis. It led to some neurological problems and became life-threatening within the last twenty-four hours. His heart wasn't strong enough, otherwise, he probably could've been revived.

Harvey breathed a sigh of relief. Well, he felt bad that Charlie was dead, but at least Mike was okay. He left the doctor and went back to Mike's room; the kid was still out cold. Sitting back in the chair, Harvey turned on the television to a basketball game and muting it. It was gonna be a long week.

**Seven Days Later, Saturday 12:29 PM**

Mike rubbed his eyes as he and Harvey stepped into the older man's condo. It had been a long, boring week at the hospital. The swelling in his pancreas had gone down so his stomach no longer hurt and he was no longer throwing up. His throat still hurt and his cheeks were still a little puffy, but it was gradually going away. However, he was tired…and whined a lot, according to Harvey. Mike wasn't too thrilled to be on bed rest for another seven days or that he had to be babysat. He'd rather be working, but Harvey wouldn't hear of it.

"Mike, you had the mumps, get it? You need to let your immune system recuperate."

The blonde grumbled, plopping on the couch. "I've been recuperating all last week at the hospital."

"Well, if you can go one day without falling asleep in the middle of a conversation, I'll consider letting you go back early. But right now, this is how it's gonna be. Get used to it. Watch TV or something, I'll make something to eat."

Mike rolled his eyes but sagged into the cushions pressed the power button on the remote. He wasn't even hungry. The virus had taken away a lot of his appetite. Once he found a show that interested him, Mike kicked off his shoes and laid horizontally on the bed, resting his head on the arm of the couch.

"I think Donna's gonna come by tomorrow, too. Something about a soup she made. If you didn't die from the mumps, you may die from her cooking."

Mike chuckled. "That bad?"

"Not sure, I've never tried anything she made. That's why I'd be careful."

"I've never tried anything by you, should I be careful when I eat stuff you make?"

"I'm not only the best lawyer in New York City, I'm also an amazing chef."

"We'll see about that."

An hour later, Harvey finished making tea, salad, and Asian noodle soup. Something filling, but easy for Mike to swallow while not causing any discomfort to his throat. Smirking at how amazing it looked, he turned to get Mike to come over. "Mike."

Silence.

The kid had been pretty quiet. "Mike?" He rounded the counter and walked to the couch only to see that Mike was asleep…again, face squished against his fist. The kid was easily exhausted nowadays and Harvey felt bad; he wanted Mike back to normal just as much as Mike wanted to be back to normal.

"Mike," he hissed, shaking the blonde's shoulder. "Mike, wake up." He finally got a response, Mike blinking a few times and smacking his lips and looking around blearily. "What?"

"Time to eat and you _will_ eat, because it took a lot of work to make it. Plus you need to take your pills."

Mike snorted and slowly pushed himself off the couch. "Now it's my turn to tell you to stop whining."

Harvey slapped Mike on the shoulder before they both sat down at the counter.

"I don't know if I can eat all this, Harvey."

"Sure you can…and you will; you need meat on your bones especially aftet eating, or lack of eating, hospital food for a week."

"I'm still not that hungry."

Harvey sighed. "Just eat what you can, okay? I'm sure you'd rather not end up back in the hospital for malnutrition."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

They both began to eat, Mike a little slower than Harvey, but at least he was trying.

"Hey, Mike, listen," Harvey spoke and the blonde lifted his head. "I want to apologize for how I treated you before you ended up in the hospital. I should've noticed how sick you were and acted upon it, but I chose to ignore it. I didn't mean to act like an asshole. I wouldn't have fired you, either, if you called out sick."

Mike swallowed the food he had in his mouth and smiled weakly. "It's okay, Harvey. And deep down I knew you might not have, but I couldn't take that chance. Everything is just piling down on me right now. I can barely pay my grandmother's nursing home bill let alone my own rent. It's just…hard to deal with all of it at once and losing my job would've buried me completely."

"Mike, you could've told me, I would've helped you out a bit."

"I don't want your money, Harvey. You've given me a lot already."

"And I'm telling you, I'm gonna help you out. Repeat this and I'll feed you to Louis for a month, but you're family. You remind me of my brother, Marcus. I helped get him money for his business, so I'm gonna give you some money to keep your grandmother in a good place and you off the streets. I don't need a stray pup representing me."

Mike chucked. He was glad he had someone looking out for him. Grammy could no longer do it, Trevor and Jenny were gone, and so it just left Harvey and Donna. His new family. "Thank you, Harvey…really."

Harvey smirked, patting Mike's back. "Now eat up. I bought a game that we could play after if you don't fall asleep like an old lady."

"What, a board game?" Mike laughed.

"No, an Xbox game. Mortal Kombat."

Mike raised a brow. "_You_ have an Xbox? Yeah right. I bet you've never even touched a controller."

"You wanna bet? I could kick your ass at that game in seconds."

"We'll see about that geek boy."

"Who are you calling geek boy, Robin?"

"Shut up, Batman. We'll see who the real Robin is- which will be you- when you lose."

"Yeah…you, because I never lose."

"Guess this will be the first," Mike grinned. He was happy that he and Harvey were going back to normal again and acting like best friends…like brothers. "Can't wait to tell Donna that I beat you in a video game."

"Not if you don't win, and you won't."

"We'll see about that, Harvey. We will see."

**FIN**

**Next Prompt is For: **_**Simsy**_

_**Guest (5)**_

_**Guest (6)**_

_**Happylucky**_

_**AdrianaSnapeHouse**_

_**Far Away In Wonderland**_

_**Melly**_

_**Anya**_

_**Guest (7)**_

_**Guest (8)**_

_**Mary**_

_**Lea55ndra**_

_**Lorna**_

_**Supersherlocked1529**_

_**Guest (9)**_

_**Kellie**_

_**DauntlessShadowHunterZ**_

_**Feelingsplosion**_

_**Guest (10)**_

_**Erika**_

_**Far Away in Wonderland **_

_**KuramaNaruGirl**_

_**Andi**_

_**Leggomygreggo2**_

_**Mary**_

_**Kellie**_

_**Allison **_

_**Happylucky**_

_**Guest (11)**_

_**Samantha Light**_

_**Leahelisabeth**_

_**Mary**_

_**Michelle**_

_**Guest (12)**_

_**IHeartMike**_

_**Piible**_

_**Sunnycloud**_

_**Happylucky**_

_**Andi**_

_**Alison**_

_**Mvanp**_

_**Abby**_

_**Joshua**_

_**Callisto-HK**_

_**Mary**_

_**Guest (13)**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Bekah**_

_**leggomygreggo**_

_**Sunnycloud**_

_**Guest (14)**_

_**Andi**_

_**Mary**_

_**RainManiac**_

_**Michelle**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (15)**_

_**Anonymous**_

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

_**SPN4eva556**_

_**Rosa13bella**_

_**Mary**_

_**Kayla**_

_**Guest (21)**_

_**Sophie**_

_**Dragonplayer18**_

_**Irais**_

_**Nikki184**_

_**Magenta**_

_**WritingBRB**_

_**What's'SupWitChu**_

_**Nerdy**_

_**Guest (22)**_

_**MarvellousMarvey**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (23)**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Sabrina**_

_**Mary**_

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	20. Collapse

**Collapse**

**Prompt for: Simsy: Mike is trapped in a building that has collapsed**

**A/N: Chapter 20! Eighty more chapters to go and already at 221 reviews! You guys are the best readers a writer could ask for! Xoxo. Also, sorry for taking so long; no internet and a job prolongs my writing unfortunately. :/**

**NJKO: Thanks for the reviews! You're awesome! I definitely understand that working takes up a lot of time, having 40+ hours a week. But I'm glad you've liked all the stories so far!**

**MegalegU: Thank you! I'm happy you liked the story!**

**Allen3Smith: Thanks for reading! And I love the prompt, it gave me the feels just reading the description. I'm not taking any more prompts for this series, but I'll definitely put it on my list of stories to write for one-shots or if I do another series!**

**Kt: Thanks for reading! Love the prompt and I'll be sure to put it on my list of one-shots!**

**And to all others who have reviewed, thank you so much! Enjoy the story!**

"Here are your files, Harvey," Mike said dropping them on the man's desk. He had been working on them for hours, non-stop to get his mind off his grandmother's death. Sure it had been weeks since it happened, but having an eidetic memory made it hard. He could still feel himself standing in the woman's new apartment. He could still see Rachel's freckled face and hear her voice as she told him that his Grammy passed away. He could still smell her perfume as he buried his face in his shoulder, crying his eyes out. Yeah, it was still pretty fresh. And now, the only family he had left was the one here. Harvey and Donna.

"Where's the smoking gun?"

Mike broke out of his trance. "W-What?"

"The smoking gun," Harvey growled. "Where is it? How do you expect me to win in court tomorrow if I don't have something solid against our opponent?"

"H-Harvey I…I've been working all day on this. Made sure it was foolproof a-and everything."

"And this is the best you got? Seriously?"

"Well, y-yeah."

"Mike, you know this isn't your best work…in fact, your work has been pretty shitty over the last few weeks. I don't care if your grandmother died, Mike, and that was three fucking weeks ago. I gave you a week off and expected you to come back with you're a-game. Guess I was wrong. Maybe I should just cut my losses."

Mike was speechless. He couldn't believe Harvey would say something like that. He would've thought out of all people, Harvey would understand he was going through a hard time. "Harvey, I've done nothing but be loyal to you, had your back and now you're 'cutting your losses'?"

"Yeah, I've made up my mind. I can't afford to keep an associate that can't do anything right."

That was a blow to the chest. "W-What?"

"Listen to me clearly, Mike, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. You're worthless and you are _not_ loyal. If you were loyal, you never would've gone with Louis behind my back and you never would've smoked weed and lied to me about it."

"You're seriously bringing that up? That was a year ago and I said I was sorry!"

"I don't care, I've given you too many chances Mike and I'm done. Now get out before I do something I'll regret."

"H-Harvey." His heart hurt…Harvey was his family. Or so he thought.

"Go! I never want to see your face again!"

"Please…I thought we were…I thought we were friends." His eyes were welling with tears.

Harvey scoffed. "Well, you thought wrong. You're nothing but wasted space."

Mike stood there with his mouth wide open before quietly leaving the room. He ignored Donna who tried to say something and went straight for his desk. He was pretty sure he was just fired…and now he had nothing for sure. No Grammy, no job, no girlfriend, no Harvey, no family. Nothing. He tried to hold in his tears until he got into the privacy of his apartment. Gathering his messenger bag and helmet, Mike took out his I.D and threw it in the trash. This was the worst month of his life; surely it couldn't get any worse than this.

When he got outside, he slowly rode his bike to a bar and got drunk. He was truly alone. Everyone had abandoned him…and maybe they were right to. Maybe Harvey was right. People _have_ given him too many chances and he always screwed things up. He was better off by himself. After a couple hours and almost blackout drunk, Mike left his bike, knowing he wouldn't need it to go anywhere anymore, he stumbled the last few blocks until he reached his apartment. And being so drunk, he didn't see the yellow caution tape…he didn't know that a gas line had become loose and no one else was in the building. It had been empty for a few days now, however he wouldn't know since he had been working his ass off for Harvey…but the man didn't care about that, so all his work had been futile. He tripped up the stairs, fumbled with the keys and went inside his apartment. It was dark and cold and Mike wondered if he forgot to pay the bill. He would worry about it later…or maybe not at all. After all, life was pointless now. But he was hungry, so maybe some soup would calm him down. He wasn't really thinking straight, the alcohol clouding his mind, but how hard could it be to make soup on the stove? Taking out a pot, Mike placed it on the burner and turned the dial. The heat and pain was the last thing he remembered before he was thrown across the room, smashing his head and getting buried by bricks and plaster.

* * *

"Happy?" Donna hissed, throwing Mike's I.D on Harvey's desk. "I found that in his trash…next to his empty desk.

"Donna-"

"Stop. You know very well that what you said was uncalled for and way over the line. Why the hell would you even say something like that to him? We're the only family he has left. He was nearly in tears and now he thinks you actually fired him, because I _know_ you didn't."

Harvey sighed. He felt super guilty for what he said to Mike the second the kid left the room. It _was_ way over the line and Donna made sure he knew that by glaring at him every five minutes. He shouldn't have let his anger out on Mike when it was clearly about something else in his personal life.

"Okay, Donna, I'll call him," he sighed in exasperation. Harvey picked up the phone and dialed Mike's number. It rang and rang before getting voicemail. He hung up, wondering if the kid was ignoring him. He figured Mike also needed some time to cool off as well, so he'd call again in an hour or so.

But half an hour later, Donna walked into the room. Harvey didn't look up, assuming that she just wanted him to call Mike again.

"I'm giving him space, Donna. I'll call him again in a bit."

"I don't know if you'll be able to do that," the red-head answered in a shaky voice.

Harvey lifted his head. "What are you…" and then he noticed how pale she was. Like she had seen a ghost. "Donna, what's wrong?"

She stayed silent and Harvey got impatient. "Donna!"

"I was in the break room…watching the news with a couple others and…a building exploded downtown."

"Okay? And?" Even though Harvey had a pretty good feeling as to what was coming next.

"Harvey…it was Mike's apartment."

Harvey froze. He prayed that the kid hadn't gone home. "Let's go." He grabbed his jacket and called Ray. _Please, god, let Mike be shacked up in a bar somewhere._ If 'you're nothing but wasted space, I never want to see you here again' was the last thing he said to Mike, he wouldn't be able to live with himself and the guilt.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey's stomach dropped when Ray pulled up at Mike's apartment…well, what was left of it anyways. It was completely folded in on itself, pieces of cement and brick still crumbling to the ground. It was destroyed and he didn't know if anyone could survive something like that.

"God." He and Donna got out of the car and pushed past the crowd until they reached the barricades. Why the fuck were they blocking him in, he had to go inside. He had to go find Mike, because if the kid died…he didn't even want to think about that possibility.

"What happened?" Donna asked an officer.

"Gas line was loose. No one was supposed to be in there, but a stove must've been turned on and boom. The whole place exploded."

Donna looked up at Harvey worriedly. The lawyer pulled out his phone and dialed Mike's number again, fear growing in his chest. "Come on, come on." _Please pick up, kid. _"Don't you dare be dead." But once again, the line kept ringing endlessly. The sound was burned into his mind and if he didn't hear Mike's actual voice soon, he was gonna flip. When it reached the voicemail, Harvey let his anger cover up the panic he was feeling and snapped into the speaker.

"Mike, I swear to god, if you're fucking dead I will never forgive you. You hear me? You answer the fucking phone right now." His anger dissipated, knowing Mike didn't need to be yelled at a time like this. He didn't even need to be yelled at earlier today; he definitely didn't deserve it. "Mike, please just answer me. I'm sorry about this afternoon, it wasn't your fault. Please, just…don't be dead…pick up the phone." He hung up and washed a shaky hand down his face. He felt really sick right now and it would only go away when he knew his kid- yes, Mike was his kid- was alive and out of that hellhole. He called again…and again…and again. Just when he was about to lose all hope, the line finally picked up and his heart leapt into his throat.

"Mike?"

Mike was in utter agony the second he woke up. His stomach burned and with each little movement, white hot pain shot through his entire body. When he touched it, his hand came back wet and sticky. He was bleeding and it was bad. Whimpering, he glanced around, but it was so dark, cold and musty. Mike coughed when he inhaled dust, but doing so just made him hurt more. Tears dripped down his dirt covered face while trying to remember what the hell happened and where he even was. Wherever he was, it felt like he was lying on a bunch of bricks. He was just about to drift off when something vibrated in his pocket before a sharp tone penetrated the silence. Mike frowned and stiffly reached inside his pant pockets and pulled out his cellphone. The light illuminated the small area he was in and he squinted at the name on the screen. _Harvey?_ Shit, the man was gonna tear him a new one.

"He-Hello?" He wheezed. Maybe the older lawyer would be forgiving if he heard how crappy he sounded.

_"Mike, thank god. Where are you?"_

Why did Harvey sound relieved? "Don't…I don't know," he groaned. "Can't remember. Head hurts."

Harvey sighed. _"Did you go home?_

Mike squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think what he did. He left the firm after fighting with Harvey…went to the bar…got drunk and went home. "I t-think so?"

Harvey's blood drained. _I was afraid of that._

Mike heard Harvey shout to someone else about him being inside before returning his attention back to him. _Inside where?_ He had never been so scared in his life and never realized how claustrophobic he was until now. "H-Harvey…I'm trapped…can't breathe…everything h-hurts. Not sure…where I am."

_"Mike, you're at your apartment. It collapsed."_

"Wh-where are you?"

_"Outside."_

"Harvey, m'scared. Gonna die, aren't I."

_"No you're not gonna die, Mike, I promise you that."_

Mike sniffed, feeling lightheaded, cold and exhausted. The blood loss was already taking a huge toll on him and as much as he didn't want to die, he had a feeling that he didn't have much time. "Can you…can you stay on the phone?"

Harvey didn't like how weak and in pain Mike sounded…so vulnerable. This never would've happened if he hadn't kicked the kid out of the firm today. "Sure. Mike listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I was taking my anger out on you because of the client we lost and I didn't mean any of it."

_"To be honest, I don't really r-remember most of it right now but…does that mean I'm not fired?"_

"Yeah. And when you get out of there, I'm gonna make it up to you."

_"_If_ I get out of here."_

"You _will_ get out," Harvey growled. "I'm gonna get you out, kid." _If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you out of there._

_"It's a nice th-thought. D-Don't make prom-mises that you…you can't keep."_

Boy, reaming the kid out really brought down his confidence. "Mike-" The kid suddenly cut him off by coughing violently and Harvey closed his eyes, feeling extremely guilty.

_"I'm tired, Harvey."_

"No, Mike, you can't sleep."

"What floor is your friend on, sir?" A firefighter said when he came up to him.

"The second. Mike just hang on, okay? They're gonna get you out." Harvey heard Mike choke a sob and his heart broke.

_"I'm trying, just r-really tired…cold."_

"I know, buddy. Just talk to me."

The line was silent for a moment and Harvey began to fear the worse. "Mi-"

_"Did you really mean what you said to me at work?"_

Harvey was taken aback. "I thought you didn't remember?"

_"I'm kinda starting to…hurts my head…to think, though."_

Harvey snorted. "Never thought I'd hear that from you." He could almost see Mike rolling his eyes.

"Never thought I'd say it." Mike yawned, his eyes closing. All the energy to stay awake was rapidly draining from his body.

_"I swear on my life that I didn't mean what I said. Mike, you're definitely not freak and you're definitely not pathetic. I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't know your potential; and you're still family no matter what…you're still like a brother to me. I'm sorry, kid."_

"'Kay…that's all…I needed to know." He was so tired and he couldn't keep his eyes open. Harvey was gonna yell at him again if he fell asleep. He had to stay awake. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a few moments, he could wake up and feel a little bit revived.

_"Mike?"_

Harvey's voice sounded so far away and his grip on his cellphone was dwindling. "Harveee," he slurred, eyelids sliding shut.

_"Mike, don't fall asleep. I mean it."_

Mike laid his head back against a piece of cement and closed his eyes. "Just for a little bit. Please." The phone slowly slid from his fingers and he went slack, barely breathing. If he died, he could accept that. He would die knowing Harvey didn't hate him…that they were still family.

"No! You don't have my permission, Mike_._"_ You don't have my permission to die._ Harvey heard the phone clatter and his breath caught in his throat. "Mike?" Silence. God, no. "Mike! Dammit." The kid had passed out and now he was left with nothing but an eerie stillness and the fear that Mike was going to die in his own goddamn apartment. "Fuck." He ran his fingers through his hair and shared a fearful look with Donna. He prayed Mike was found soon…and alive.

* * *

Harvey was becoming a nervous wreck; it had been nearly an hour and Mike still hadn't been found. He paced in front of the barricade, frequently looking up to see if the firefighters had any luck, but as he listened intently to the radio from a nearby firefighter, named Ron, was holding, nothing much had changed.

He looked down at Mike's I.D. clutched in his hand and shook his head. "Dammit kid, why do you put me through this shit?"

"You're making me dizzy. Donna said, stopping him from moving. "He's gonna be alright, Harvey,"

"You don't know that," he growled. He didn't want to get his hopes up, because if he did and something happened, he would never come back from it…he'd be depressed and sick for letting this happen. Sure he apologized to the kid, but over the phone. You never do something serious over the phone. He wanted to say he was sorry face to face, but that wasn't gonna happen if Mike didn't make it out of this.

Donna sighed and hugged herself, looking up at the demolished building. If Mike got out of that, it'd be a miracle. She shivered and it wasn't because of the cold. Another half hour passed before Harvey was just about to risk his life and go search for the kid himself when he heard a voice shout through radio.

_"We got someone!"_

Harvey gasped and gripped the barrier, not caring if the chipped wood gave him splinters.

"Is he okay?" He asked Ron. It had to be Mike, who else would be in there?

Aaron relayed the message and they all waited intently for a response.

_"Crap, it's bad, Ron."_

"How bad, Mac?"

_"He's unconscious, barely breathing and there's a lot of blood…looks like it's coming from his stomach." _The radio gave some feedback before Mac continued. _"There's a deep gash across his torso…a couple pieces of cement are pinning him down by the legs. Might take a few minutes to get him out."_

"How long?"

_"Four, maybe five minutes top. I just hope he can survive that long."_

Harvey shuddered, bowing his head. "Mike."

Donna pursed her lips and wrapped her arm around the man's hunched shoulders. "They're gonna get him out, Harvey." _Please get him out._

Five minutes went by…then six…then seven and they were all getting edgy.

"What's taking them so long?" Harvey snapped to Aaron.

"No idea," he replied. "Mac, what's going on?"

Radio silence.

"Mac, do you copy!?"

Suddenly the building rumbled before starting to give out, going up in fire and dust. Everyone around them shouted in shock and they moved back. Harvey's heart nearly stopped. This couldn't be happening. Mike was in there…he was dead now. "No!" His face felt wet and he didn't even realize that he had started crying. "Oh fuck. Mike."

"Harvey! Harvey look!" Donna exclaimed, patting his arm to get his attention.

The man looked up to see the firefighter, Mac, rushing out of the opening…carrying Mike in his arms. _Thank fucking God!_ He hopped over the barrier and ran up to where Mac and a couple of paramedics were placing Mike on a gurney. But when he saw the kid, he inhaled sharply.

"Shit kid."

Mike's face was covered in soot and blood, but even through that, Harvey could see how pale he was. His breathing was shallow and slow, his lips almost blue. He trailed down to see Mike's tattered shirt being unbuttoned, revealing a deep, angry red and still bleeding gash that went across the blonde's stomach and no doubt it was infected. There were other red marks on his neck, arms and cheek identified as burns along with a shit ton of cuts and forming bruises.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" He asked as the gurney was pushed towards the awaiting ambulance.

"Too early to tell," one medic, Reid, spoke. "But he's lost a dangerous amount of blood already and it's not looking good. Are you coming with us?"

He nodded and waved to Donna to let her know where he was going. Once she saw, Harvey stepped up into the ambulance and the doors closed before they sped off towards the hospital.

"Blood pressure is dropping," Reid said while unwrapping the blood pressure cuff from Mike's bicep. "Get bandages on that wound to stop the bleeding. He's lost enough already."

Harvey watched as the medics assessed his associate. Broken leg, dislocated shoulder, infection, high fever, burns, inhaled dust. This shouldn't have happened. Swallowing thickly, Harvey grabbed Mike's battered hand and squeezed it gently. "Mike, I'm sorry."

"Oxygen stats are dropping," Reid exclaimed, placing an oxygen mask over Mike's face. "How far away are we from the hospital!?" He shouted to the driver.

"Three minutes."

Reid sighed. "Come on kid, you gotta hang on here." Mike was getting worse fast. Just as they screeched to a stop in front of the hospital emergency doors, one of the monitors beeped rapidly.

"He's not breathing!" The other medic shouted. "Start CPR!"

Harvey was frozen as Mike was hastily wheeled out of the vehicle and immediately surrounded by a few nurses and a doctor. Before Harvey had a chance to say or do anything, the kid disappeared behind double doors. His heart beat painfully against his chest, wondering if it would be the last time he'd see Mike alive…if his last words to the kid's face was 'a waste of space.' Harvey wiped both hands down his face before angrily punching the wall. He was a horrible friend.

**Three Hours Later**

Mike had been behind closed doors for so long, Harvey was starting to get pissed off even though he was freaking out inside. He knew something had to be wrong. But once the doctor finally came out and told them Mike was stable and recovering. The gash had been cleaned and sewn up; it got severely infected so the fever was high, but with the antibiotics it would go down soon. He was gonna have to use crutches due to his broken tibia, but that beat the alternative. That beat being dead. Mike also was gonna have difficulties breathing at times, because he had gotten a lot of dust in his lungs and prescribed an inhaler. He had a few burns on his arms and neck, but nothing too serious. Also lots and lots of bruises. The kid was gonna be sore as hell.

Now Harvey and Donna were sitting on each side of Mike's bed, watching him sleep restlessly, a thin sheen sweat coating his forehead. His breathing was coming out in short wheezes and his brow was furrowed.

"Poor kid," Donna said, brushing his hair back.

Harvey sat silently, resting his chin in his hand and sadly looking at his associate. He couldn't stop the mantra in his head…blaming himself for what happened. _It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. _Because it _was_ his fault. If he had never kicked Mike out of the firm, he never would've gone home and got caught in a collapse. Donna glanced up at Harvey with a grim smile.

"Are you gonna be okay, Harvey?"

"I did this."

"You couldn't have known.

"I _couldn't_ have done a lot of things, Donna. I _couldn't_ have shouted at Mike until he was nearly in tears. I _couldn't_ have kicked him out and made him think he was fired. What I could've done was stop him from going home. Then maybe he wouldn't be in this shit." He took out the kid's keycard from his inside pocket and placed it by Mike's curled hand. "You're not fired, I promise." Now they just had to wait until the blonde woke up.

Maybe a few hours later, Harvey was reading a magazine that he found in one of the nightstand drawers while Donna was on her phone, no doubt texting Rachel or Jessica that things were fine. A small whimper suddenly alerted the both of them and they looked up to see that Mike was breathing heavily and a few tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Mike?" Harvey said softly.

He and Donna looked at each other before back down at Mike, both surprised.

"Mike, honey?" Donna said, cupping Mike's cheek and wiping the tears away. The kid wasn't waking and Harvey had a gut feeling as to why Mike's was becoming so distressed.

* * *

He was in limbo. He could hear voices and sounds hovering around him, a chemical smell invading his senses.

_"You're not fired, Mike, I promise."_

That sounded a lot like…Harvey. But why did he sound so…nice and sad? The last time Harvey spoke to the man he was screaming his lungs out at him.

_**You're a freak. A worthless, pathetic freak! Get out of my face before I do something drastic I probably won't regret. I never want to see your face again!**_

_** Harvey, I said I was sorry! Why can't you forgive me? I thought we were family!?**_

_** We never were and never will be family, Mike. You are **_**nothing**_** to me. Nothing.**_

Wait, Harvey didn't say any of that right? Maybe he was just making that up?

_**I did say that, Mike, and you will always be nothing but a pot smoking failure and you mean nothing to me.**_

It felt like a stake to the heart. A punch to the stomach and he could barely breathe. He let the tears flow down his cheeks, not caring if Harvey thought he was being a baby. The man had been his rock, his best friend, his brother and now he was throwing him out like a piece of worthless trash. Harvey's office suddenly faded into complete darkness, leaving Mike abandoned…alone. He had nothing and no one left…so there was no point anymore. He fell to his knees and started to sob…he wanted to die and then maybe he wouldn't be in so much emotional pain anymore.

Harvey's heart ached at the sight of Mike crying in his sleep, being plagued by nightmares that were clearly about getting yelled at by him. He was a jerk…an ass and he was gonna fix it. Exhaling deeply, Harvey leaned forward and placed a hand over Mike's sweaty forehead, hoping that maybe it could calm him down.

"I'm sorry, Mike."

Thankfully, it seemed to work, because Mike's breathing deepened, his face smoothed and body relaxed. The tears finally stopped, but Harvey's guilt did not. He caused this. He raised his head to glance at Donna, but her chair was empty and she was no longer in the room. He looked back down at his associate and rubbed his face.

"I'm really sorry. We're brothers, Mike and sometimes brothers fight; and through the anger, everything I said was just meaningless shit. I hope you can forgive me, kid, but I understand if you won't…I don't even forgive me right now." He brought his hand down to Mike's and held it before leaving the room to get some air. He hoped the man forgave him, because a life without Mike just seemed empty and wrong.

~+SUITS+~

His body felt unusually heavy as did his head. Mike slowly climbed out of unconsciousness, carefully assessing his surroundings. His stomach ached with every small movement and it felt like he was breathing through a straw. Coughing a few times, Mike pried open his eyes to meet a dimly lit white room with machine around him and two people on each side of his bed. He was in a hospital…wait, why was he in a hospital? He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think, but it wouldn't come to mind. Mike groaned inwardly and realized that the two people sitting by him were Donna and Harvey….which was weird because he thought Harvey hated his guts. They were both sleeping in chairs, looking exhausted. Harvey's suit jacket was hanging on the back of his chair, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was tousled instead of it being neatly slicked back and arching his neck, he could see that the man's fingers were almost touching his. What the hell happened?

"Mike?" A soft voice said.

The blonde rolled his head on the pillow and tiredly blinked up at Donna. She looked both sad and relieved. The woman cupped his face and smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"What's g-going on?" Shit, was that his voice?

Donna pursed her lips and looked over to the older lawyer. "Harvey…Harvey, wake up!"

"Huh?" Harvey jerked awake and rubbed his face, becoming alert when he saw that Mike's eyes were open.

"Mike," he breathed, placing a hand on Mike's uninjured shoulder. "Welcome back."

The blonde stared at him uncertainly and Donna knew it was time for the two boys to talk alone. "I'm gonna go get the doctor and tell him you're awake. I'm really glad you're okay, kid." She kissed Mike on the head before leaving the room. The two watched her disappear before Harvey cleared his throat.

"How do you feel?"

Mike glanced at him briefly before moving his gaze to the blanket. Why was Harvey being so nice to him right now? "My stomach h-hurts." He assessed himself, finding that he had a cast on his leg, a sling on his right arm, bandages wrapped around both forearms and one on his neck. "Kinda hot, too."

"Your fever is still pretty high, but it's going down."

Mike nodded silently, still not looking at his boss…or was it ex-boss?

"Mike? You okay?" Harvey frowned.

"I thought," Mike took a deep breath. "I thought you hated me. I thought I was fired…but you're being…nice."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Harvey chuckled, but the kid was being serious. "Mike, what do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces mostly. You yelled at me…then I was trapped and hurting. Didn't know where I was…I heard your voice again and then nothing."

"Mike-"

"You said you never wanted to see me again and after that…I realized how alone I was. I felt abandoned. I don't really have a lot of people that I care about in my life or people that care about me. It just…hurt."

Harvey's heart felt like it was pulled from his chest and stomped on. Mike had been and still was vulnerable, that much was clear and he had put him down so hard that all his self-confidence was gone.

"Mike, I'm sorry for everything I said. None of it meant shit. I took my anger out on you and that was wrong. You didn't deserve it. You may not remember but I promised that I would get you out of that building. I swore on my life and promised you wouldn't die. Mike, you're like a little brother to me and I almost lost you because of how pigheaded I was. If it takes days or weeks or months to make it up to you, then I'll do it, I just wanted you to know that nothing was your fault and you aren't fired. You were never fired."

"Really?" Mike looked up. His face was bruised and haunted and Harvey wouldn't be surprised if Mike had more nightmares later on.

"Really." And to make it more sincere, he brought the blonde into a tight embrace for a few moments. Mike slowly hugged back, shocked at the gesture. When they pulled apart, Mike wiped his face and exhaled.

Harvey smirked. "I'm not really good with this stuff, but leave it to you to bring out all the girly confessions and emotions."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to ruin the moment."

"That's my line, kid," Harvey chuckled, gently punching Mike on the shoulder. "But seriously. I'm glad you're alright. And here," he said, placing Mike's card on the bed. "You'll need this back if you're gonna get into the building."

Mike grabbed it and smiled. "Thanks Harvey…really."

"It's just your I.D."

"You know what I'm talking about," Mike said.

"Yeah, I know."

Mike settled into his pillows and sighed. The reality of what happened was suddenly hitting him. "What the hell am I gonna do, Harvey? I lost…everything in there. Where am I supposed to live? I don't even have enough money for another apartment."

"Mike, stop worrying, you can live with me until you figure things out."

"Harvey, you don't have to-"

"I want to. Like I said, you're like a brother to me and besides, I'm not letting someone who represents me live on the streets. And as for the apartment thing, I'll help you look for one that's not about to be condemned and even pay for half. You'll have a week off of work, so that should give us some time."

Mike was speechless. He couldn't believe Harvey was offering all this. "I don't…Harvey, you have no idea how much this means to me."

The man just smiled and sat back in his chair. "You're gonna be okay, kid. I promise you that."

"I know," Mike grinned. No matter what happed, he knew Harvey would always be there for him. There was no doubt about that.

**FIN**

**Harvey was an ass in the beginning wasn't he.**

**Next Story prompt for: ****_Guest (5)_**

**_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	21. Man Overboard

**Man Overboard**

_**Prompt for Guest #5: Mike and Harvey go on a boat with a client and a storm hits.**_

**Set towards the end of Season 4, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hypothetically, what if I said I got easily seasick?" Mike _said_ as he and Harvey walked towards the black town car. Their client Bill Finnegan had invited them on a boat this afternoon after winning his case and keeping his company away from his thieving, greedy ex-partner. Harvey was excited, Mike was not…especially since he wasn't a good swimmer.

"I'd say you were a pussy and then give you to Louis for a month," Harvey smirked, getting into the car as Ray held the door open for them. The older lawyer slid into the car and Mike stood on the sidewalk. They had met in front of PSL and Mike was surprised that Harvey even had casual clothes to wear. The man was wearing a navy blue sports jacket with a gray t-shirt underneath and jeans while he himself was also wearing jeans, a red Henley, and a rain jacket.

"Do I have to go? You like boats more than I do, _way_ more than I do and it wouldn't benefit me as much to go. I could just stay here and work-"

"Mike, Bill invited the _both_ of us and _both_ of us represent Pearson Specter Litt. Therefore, we're _both_ going. Now get in before I decided to strap you to the top car like a Christmas tree. And technically, it's not a boat, it's a sailing yacht. There's a difference."

Mike rolled his eyes and got into the car. Right now, he'd rather be at home with Rachel, spending all Saturday in bed. But no, he had to "represent the firm" and go on a stupid boat, sorry, _sailing yacht_. There was no avoiding this; no amount of whining would change Harvey's mind. What really worried him was the impending storm that was supposed to hit later this evening. He just prayed they'd be on sweet, safe land by the time it came.

When they reached the docks, the two shook hands with Mr. Finnegan before climbing onto the yacht. Mike was hesitant before getting on, nearly almost losing his balance and falling over the side. Harvey just shook his head in disbelief. Mike breathed in relief, his heart pounding in his chest. _That was close._

"I'm guessing you don't quite have your sea legs, son," Mr. Finnegan chuckled, slapping Mike on the back when the younger man got onto the deck.

The blonde laughed nervously and Bill untied the rope from the dock, letting them drift slowly out of the port. They all went up to the wheel and Bill began to steer it until they got into clear, open water.

"Isn't she a beaut?" Bill grinned.

"Amazing," Harvey replied with a wide, excited grin. He wished he could have an office on a boat. Much better than being shacked up in a building all day. "What's the model?"

"The Zapata II, brand spanking new."

While Bill and Harvey talked shop about the bo- sailing yacht, Mike walked over to the stern and watched the land become smaller and smaller as they drifted further out into the ocean. He stared up at the sky and shivered, tightening his jacket around himself; the clouds were dark and wind was already picking up. As long as they got back to shore before nightfall, they should be okay…hopefully.

The further out they went, the rougher the waves got…and the more nauseated Mike became. He leaned over the yacht, retching violently and feeling lightheaded.

"Pull it together, Mike," Harvey growled in his ear.

Mike coughed. At least Bill was up front steering the boat. Dammit! _Yacht, Mike, yacht!_

Mike scoffed, gripping the side of the vessel and stood up straight. "I apologize if my seasickness is an inconvenience to you, but I didn't exactly go sailing every day when I was a kid. I can't help it." He retched again, tears burning his eyes and water licking the edge of the yacht and splashing in his face.

"Then go down into the cabin or something and drink some ginger-ale. Stop getting puke all over the deck."

Mike rolled his eyes and stumbled towards the stairs. As much as he thought Harvey was over-reacting, he was actually glad that he was going down into the more comfortable area of the yacht so he wouldn't have to look at the water. The cabin was amazing; a few couches, a kitchen table, a flat-screen T.V, a fridge and further down was a king sized bed. He totally forgot that he was on water. He guessed he could get used to this for a few hours. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch, feeling so much better than before.

~+SUITS+~

Mike had been starting to drift off while watching TV when the boat rocked violently like it had hit a rock. The blonde glanced down at his watch and realized it had only been an hour since he came down here. And then he heard the rain and Mike's heart dropped. _Shit_. He heard shouting on the deck and he knew that something was seriously wrong. He pulled on his rain jacket and rushed up the stairs to the top to see that a lot had changed within the hour; the sky was dark and thick with black clouds, rain pelleting the floor. Bill was at the wheel, struggling to keep the yacht in control and Mike had a hard time keeping his balance. Harvey was by the mast, pulling at the ropes to try and bring sails down.

"Harvey!" He shouted over the rolling thunder. "What's going on?"

"Storm hit us out of nowhere! Bill can't control the boat and wind is taking us off course." He pulled at the ropes some more. "I got to try and get these sails down before we flip or go too far out to sea."

"What can I do to help?!" He was already soaked, despite the rain coat and his converse sneakers were filled with ocean water that was splashing onto the boat.

"Go find something to cut with from that box over there," Harvey yelled, pointing to side of the boat. "The ropes are tied too tight, I'm just gonna clip them!"

Mike bobbed his head in understanding and stumbled over to the wall where the box sat against. He rummaged through its contents until he found a small knife. He wasn't sure if that would be enough, but it would have to do. Slipping back over to Harvey, he handed it to the man and watched as he tried to cut through the thick rope.

"This was all you could find?" Harvey hissed when the knife slipped, cutting his hand.

"I could go try and find something bigger."

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "Well, don't just stand there, go!"

"Okay, okay." Mike rushed back over the box and at that exact moment, the boat tipped and bounced, causing the blonde to lose his footing and fall over the side boat. He only managed to shout out half of Harvey's name before he was hit with ice cold water. He wasn't even sure the man had heard him…but prayed he did. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't swim; his limbs were numb already and they wouldn't cooperate. He kicked desperately to find the surface, but he couldn't see anything in the dark, almost black water. His lungs burned for oxygen and just when he though it couldn't get any worse, something hit him over the head and knocked him out, leaving him to fall prey to the strong currents and the infinite deepness of the ocean.

"Nevermind, Mike, I got it!" Harvey shouted as the rope snapped and the sails came down. Now it would be easier for Bill to control the boat. He sucked on his bleeding hand, swearing and then realized the kid didn't answer him. "Mike?!" He spun around to look where the kid had gone, but he was gone. Did he go back downstairs? "Mike!" He saw that the box's lip was opening and closing with the bouncing boat and it hit him…

"No. Mike!" He staggered over to the edge, his stomach twisting. He briefly saw blonde hair floating just below the surface until it was swallowed by the waves. He had fallen overboard…and he wasn't even swimming. _Oh god. What if the kid couldn't swim?_ Fuck, he probably should've checked on that before they got onboard…or at least make him wear a life-vest. Breathing heavily while a numb feeling overcame his body at the thought of losing the kid, he shook off his jacket and yelled to Bill who was finally regaining control of his vessel despite the waves.

"Bill!"

"Yeah, Harv! I almost got her steady, just hang on!"

"Mike fell over! I'm gonna get him!" He replied, kicking off his shoes. The less clothes the easier it would be to swim.

"I can't keep her still, I'm gonna have to turn it around to come back and get you!"

"Fine!" He didn't care if they were left behind- for a little bit of course- because Mike was drowning and he wasn't gonna let that happen. He dove into the freezing cold water, it hitting him like a ton of bricks, but he pushed past the feeling and searched the murky water for Mike. For what seemed like hours, he couldn't see blonde hair…he couldn't see Mike and it was freaking him out. What if he sank deeper? What if he was dragged further out? What if- wait, there! That famous blonde hair that he was so used to even though Mike was styling it different. He meant to ask the kid about it earlier and now he wasn't even gonna get the chance to. _Stop thinking like that, Specter. _He kicked madly over to Mike and nearly choked. The blonde was stark white, lips blue and…not breathing. No bubbles were coming out of his mouth. Without any more hesitation, he tightly wrapped his arm around Mike's waist and swam as fast as he could until they broke the surface. What scared Harvey even more was that he was the only one taking in a breath. Gasping for air, he treaded water to keep him and Mike afloat until Bill turned the boat around.

"Mike!" He spit water out of his mouth, tightening his grip on the kid's waist when he started to sink back under. "Mike, come on, don't do this. Please, hang on." It took nearly three minutes for Bill to reach them again; three minutes that Mike didn't have…three minutes where Mike wasn't breathing.

"Here!" Harvey panted, swimming over to get as close as he could get to the boat and handing Mike off to Bill before climbing on himself. He took no time to rest, crawling over to Mike's motionless body and pressing his trembling fingers to the man's throat, praying for a pulse. "Fuck." He ripped off the rain jacket and pressing his ear to the younger man's chest.

"No no no no no…" His heart wasn't beating. "Mike!" He slapped the kid's waxy looking face a few times, only then noticing the huge, bleeding gash on the side of his head, dying some of his hair with red. No wonder Mike hadn't been swimming; he must've been knocked out. _Only you, kid, only you. _

"Do you have and AED or something?!" Harvey breathed, glancing up at Bill. Granted, he would have to dry the kid off completely. But Mike was dead. He couldn't believe it; his associate was fucking dead right in front of him.

"N-No," Bill stuttered in fear.

Harvey swore and placed his hands over Mike's immobile chest and started CPR, hating the feeling of the blonde's ribs cracking underneath the pressure. "Come on kid, come on! Don't give up on me!" When he was finished with compressions, he pinched Mike's nose and tilted his head back. "I can't believe you're making me kiss you, kid. If you say a word about this to anyone, I'll kill you." Harvey covered the blonde's mouth with his own, blowing air into his lungs. He watched Mike's chest rise and fall weakly before he went back to compressions. But the longer he went, the bigger the dread in the pit of his stomach grew. "Mike! Come on, Mike! Breathe! Breathe!" His face felt wet and he knew it wasn't just from the water. He couldn't keep the tears at bay; Mike wasn't responding and he was terrified that he may not get the kid back. Four minutes passed and nothing changed. _Why isn't he breathing?!_

"Harvey," Bill said quietly. "Maybe you should-"

"No! I'm not stopping! He'll be okay!" There was no way in _hell_ was he stopping. He was gonna get Mike back; he _had _to. He begged, becoming extremely desperate. This couldn't be happening right now. "Please, Mike…come back. Please, come back." He finished his thirteenth round of CPR and the clocked ticked at five and a half minutes. He was exhausted. His arms hurt, his lungs ached and he felt cold. Shivering, he sat back on his heels, breathing heavily as he stared at Mike's pale, lifeless body. "Mike."

All of a sudden, the blonde jerked violently, gagging on water and puke that sluiced out of his mouth. After coming out of his shock, Harvey rolled Mike onto his side, patting his back and offering soothing words.

"Get it out buddy, just breathe. You're okay now."

Mike choked out a sob, shivering out of control as he spit out all the sea water he had swallowed. He couldn't even remember what happened, but right now he was too exhausted to think. He was shaking all over and barely conscious by the time he finished expelling what he could. Harvey quickly gathered Mike into his arms and squeezed his tightly, rocking back and forth, resting his cheek on top of Mike's head. "Jesus Christ…don't fucking scare me like that again, kid." _Thank you, God._ He didn't know what he would do if he lost the man he considered a brother.

"H-Harvey," Mike coughed wetly, his voice weak. He was so exhausted and so confused and the only logical thing he could do was sleep it off. Then maybe he would be more clear- headed. He didn't know why Harvey was holding him either, but it was comforting. He fisted the man's wet shirt feebly. "H-Harv…"

"Shh, it's okay, kid. Just breathe," he said, running his fingers through the kid's wet curls. "Just focus on breathing."

Mike hummed and he let Harvey's calming voice lull him back to the darkness.

When Mike's body went slack, Harvey feared the worse and pulled away, hovering his ear over Mike's mouth. Harvey felt relieved when he felt a weak breath on his ear; he wasn't liking the sound the kid's breathing, but that's all he wanted…was for him to breathe…for him to be alive. Bill must've left, because he appeared by his side, suddenly having a big blanket in his arms. Harvey took it and wrapped Mike's trembling body inside. That would keep him warm for now, but he had to get him out of the soaked clothes before he caught hypothermia if he didn't already.

"You have a bed downstairs?" Harvey sniffed.

"Yeah," Bill replied, hugging himself. "And some more blankets and extra clothes."

"Alright, get it ready. He needs to get warm or he'll get a lot worse."

Bill nodded, rushing ahead of him and downstairs. Harvey took a deep breath and dug his hands underneath Mike's knees and back, standing up and bringing the kid down into the cabin where the bed and some dry sweats were waiting. Harvey gently laid Mike on the bed and started by taking off his water-logged sneakers and socks.

"How long until we get back to shore."

Bill rubbed the back of his neck. "Not sure. The rudder is broken and the lines have snapped. I'm trying to get the motor to work, but so far no luck. We're about an hour or so away from land, I'm still trying to see where our last GPS signal was at if I can. The electricity is out, too, which means so is the heat. I've got a lot of blankets though, so however many you need, they're in the storage closet. I'm gonna go up and see what I can do about the motor also."

Harvey nodded and when Bill disappeared, he started pulling off Mike's saturated clothes, starting with his shirt and then his pants. It was a little awkward, never thinking he would see this much of Mike…but then again, he didn't think Mike would fall overboard, drown and die for six minutes. So right now, he was dealing with it even if it was embarrassing.

"You better be unconscious right now Mike," Harvey grunted as he pulled off the kid's jeans and boxers and threw it in a heap with the other wet clothes. "I'm sure you are since you would freak if you knew what was going on." When he was finished, he put the sweats on Mike and then grabbed him underneath the armpits, dragging him up to the pillows and maneuvering him underneath the bundle of blankets he got from the closet. He pulled the covers up to Mike's chin, tucking them tightly to preserve as much heat as possible. Who knew how long they were gonna be stuck here. Once he was sure Mike was comfortable, Harvey changed into dry clothes before sitting down next to the bed, watching Mike breathe. He just needed to be sure he was breathing and then maybe his heart wouldn't be beating so hard. The kid's face was still a deathly gray and he was visibly shivering. His hair was plastered down, a few wet strands falling across his forehead. His breaths still came out in short wheezes, coughing wetly from time to time and Harvey knew there was probably still some fluid trapped in his lungs…which is why he needed a hospital. Not to mention the gash on the back of Mike's head, no doubt causing a concussion…oh and of course he had been dead for too long, so there was that. He grabbed the first aid kit from the cupboard rolled Mike's head to take a look at the gash on his head. It was bleeding, a little less heavily than before, but he still might need stitches and that wasn't something he could take care of here, especially when they were moving around so much. He pressed a bandage to the wound and taped it down. It was gonna have to do for now.

"Dammit Mike. Why do you make everything so difficult?" Harvey leaned back in the comfortable chair, feeling the adrenaline waning. Giving someone CPR for over five minutes was exhausting, but he couldn't sleep. Not until he knew Mike was okay. An hour and a half passed and Mike was still unconscious and that unnerved Harvey…a lot. He really needed to bring the kid to a hospital. Harvey rubbed his chin nervously and pressed his finger against Mike's neck again. There was a lethargic flutter beneath his fingertips and it somewhat eased his worrying. But his lips were still blue and that _didn't _ease his worrying.

"Wake up already, kid." Something was obviously wrong if Mike hadn't regained consciousness after nearly a couple hours. He placed his hand on Mike's clammy forehead, stroking it with his thumb before getting up to see how Bill was making out. He climbed the stairs, hugging himself and went to the front of the boat where Bill was trying to work to get the motor running. The storm had quieted down, but the waters were still pretty rough.

"Any luck?" He shivered.

"No, I think the engine is shot. I'll probably have better luck radioing it in. How's Mike?"

"Still unconscious. He needs a hospital."

"I know, I know. I'll see if I can get a medevac or something."

Harvey nodded and stared out to sea, his mind flashing back to swimming in the water, finding Mike looking like a floating corpse…and then being unable to get him back. That helpless feeling in his chest when Mike wouldn't fucking breathe. But it was over now, Mike was downstairs and alive…well, half alive. Rubbing his arms to get some warmth back, Harvey went back into the cabin to see Mike was in the same position as before. However, the grayish hue in his waxy skin was starting to disappear, slowly being replaced with a healthy pink. Maybe more blankets would help. He started searching the other closets but only found two more. It would have to do. He placed them on top of the bed and sighed, pressing the back of his hand on Mike's cheek. It was warmer than earlier so that was a plus; that meant he was getting better…hopefully. Another half hour passed and Bill said that he got ahold of the coast guard and they were on they'd be there within the next forty-five minutes. Their client was still trying to deal with the motor and Harvey still with Mike when the kid started to show some signs of life. His nose twitched and a small groan slipped past his parted lips. Sitting, up Harvey saw that Mike's forehead was creased and his legs were weakly shifting underneath the covers.

"Mike? Kid, can you hear me?"

The blonde groaned again, eliciting a harsh coughing fit. He wouldn't be surprised it the kid was totally out of it; he had been in the freezing water for a long time _and_ he hit his head.

"H-Harv…" Mike slurred without opening his eyes.

"Right here." _Slurring…that's not good._

Sluggishly, the blonde opened his eyes and scanned the area in confusion. He was groggy, tired and in a lot of pain, not to mention really cold. He had a hard time keeping his eyes open, the pain in the back of his head becoming intense, but needed answers. He glanced over to his left to see Harvey's face coming into view; his lungs felt strangely heavy and his chest felt sore, like it was bruised.

"W-What…" he swallowed thickly. "What h-happened?"

"You reenacted a scene from _Overboard _and pulled a Joanna."

Mike looked at him like he had two heads and Harvey figured the kid's brain wasn't quite at one-hundred percent yet. Or maybe he really did pull a Joanna and had amnesia.

"You fell off the boat, genius."

"Oh…you mean…sailing yacht," Mike grinned wearily.

"Shut up," Harvey scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Mike chuckled and then noticed he was wearing different clothes…and that he was in a bed…and that Harvey had changed as well. "Harvey, w-what really happened…I mean, how bad?" God, he was so cold.

Harvey pursed his lips. "You drowned. You must've hit your head and it knocked you out. You probably have hypothermia so you need to stay underneath those covers to keep warm. When we get to land you're going to the hospital. It still sounds like you have water in your lungs."

Mike surprisingly didn't protest. "Is that why I'm not wearing…any underwear?" He asked, red tinging his cheeks.

Harvey cleared his throat nervously, not looking Mike in the eyes. "You were soaked to the bone, and near hypothermic if you weren't already. I had to get you warm; you couldn't stay in wet clothes. You would've died." _You did die._

Mike blinked. "Oh…thank you." He tried sitting up and winced when the pain in his chest flared.

"You okay?" Harvey asked.

"N-Not really. Hurts to breathe…lungs are heavy and my ribs are burning. Feels like an elephant stomped on me."

Harvey snorted, but sobered up right after, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Mike frowned tiredly. "What are you talking about? Why?"

Harvey took a deep breath, really not wanting to relive the past three hours. All he could see was Mike's extremely pale face, his dark blue lips, his chest immobile and his heart still. He shuddered inwardly, trying to get the images out of his mind. "Well, like I said, you drowned. And you stopped breathing…your heart wasn't beating for six minutes. I almost couldn't get you back…I thought I had…anyways, I had to give you CPR and that's why your ribs are cracked."

Mike was speechless for a few moments. "You…y-you gave me CPR?"

"Well, I obviously couldn't let you die. You know how much shit Donna would give me for that?"_ Plus I couldn't lose you again. Not after losing you to that douchebag, Jonathan._

Mike stared at him with wide eyes. "I…I can't believe you did that."

"Believe it or not, I'm not that much of a dick."

Mike looked down and sighed. Harvey had saved his life.

"Mike," Harvey said, placing a hand on the kid's shoulder. He could feel that Mike was still shivering but it wasn't as bad as before. "I would do anything to protect you. Seeing you like that…something snapped in me and it was the worst feeling in the world. Don't scare me like that again."

Mike looked up and gave Harvey a weak smile. "I promise I won't…and thanks…for everything." He yawned, already becoming worn out. "Just don't tell R-Rachel you saw my manhood."

"Trust me. I'll never speak of it again," Harvey chuckled.

Mike smirked and started to close his eyes.

"Uh, uh, no sleeping, kid. You have a concussion."

"But m'tired. You let me sleep earlier."

"Because you were unconscious and wouldn't wake up. But now you need to stay awake at least until we get back onto land." And then he heard a motor in the distance. It _had_ to be their rescue boat. "Which will be in half an hour. Can you wait that long?"

Mike opened his mouth, but Harvey answered for him. "Your reply is 'yes' because you _will_ wait that long. Even if I have to slap you a bunch of times."

"But this bed is so warm and comfy. It's hard _not_ to fall asleep," Mike muttered.

"Then sit up and I'll get you something to drink. We need to get your temperature up as much as we can at the moment."

Mike rolled his eyes but let Harvey help sit him up before the older man went to the kitchen- which was a mess- and grabbed a soda that had fallen out of the fridge. He found a straw and stuck it into the bottle while walking back over to Mike and handing it to him.

"Small sips. You need to let your body adjust."

Mike nodded. "You could've been a doctor," he chuckled before drinking the soda.

"Didn't I tell you I don't care about people?"

"Yes you do, don't deny it."

Harvey shook his head. "You're so annoying. Now stay, I'm gonna go see what's going on up there."

"I'm not a dog, Harvey," Mike grumbled, but Harvey didn't respond as he walked up to the deck. He saw a Coast Guard boat bobbing next to Bill's and felt relief spill through his body like hot lava.

"Are we all set?" Harvey asked Bill.

"Yep. They're towing the yacht too. So if you want to get Mike and go onto the Coast Guard boat, they're ready."

"Thanks, Bill."

"And Harv...I'm really sorry about all this."

The lawyer dipped his head and went back downstairs, only to see Mike was slowly falling asleep. "Mike!"

The man flinched and opened his eyes. "S-Sorry."

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Harvey pulled Mike's so he was sitting up and the blonde flipped back the covers and swung his feet over the bed. The second he put weight on his feet, he swayed and nearly collapsed. Harvey pursed his lips and caught the younger man, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders before tightening his grip around the blonde's back and began making their way up to the deck. Five minutes later found them sitting on the Coast Guard boat and speeding back towards sweet, sweet land. Mike was shivering and coughing again, the one blanket not being enough to keep him warm. Harvey wrapped his arms around Mike's trembling shoulders and let the kid rest his head on his shoulder. "You're gonna be okay, kid."

By the time they reached the docks, Mike was nearly if not completely asleep and Harvey decided not to wake him since there was an ambulance waiting for them. He kept his hold on his associate even though he was half-dragging him to the vehicle. The ambulance ride was quiet besides the raspy breathing from Mike and the EMT's telling the hospital the situation. Harvey looked down the slumbering man and sighed. It had been too close today. He would've lost a brother, Rachel would've lost a boyfriend and Donna would've lost a son to mother. He vowed to never let something like this happen again. He let his hand travel up and down Mike's arm offering warmth and comfort. The younger man suddenly shifted unconsciously, burying his head into Harvey's neck. The lawyer smiled to himself and sighed. "You really are a pain in the ass kid." _But you're _my_ pain in the ass. _And he wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

Mike was put on a gurney and immediately brought out back when they reached the hospital, leaving Harvey in the waiting room, tapping his foot impatiently. A nurse had noticed how badly he was shivering and insisted that he get checked out too and as much as he tried to protest, he found himself in a small check-up room. His temperature was a little low, but he promised to drink fluids and took the blanket she gave him. Now he had to call Donna. This was gonna be fun. His phone had been destroyed after jumping into save Mike, so he had to use the hospitals.

_"Hello?"_

"Donna, its Harvey."

_"Harvey!? What the hell, I've been trying to get ahold of you and Mike for hours. I know its Saturday, but you were supposed to call me when you got back from sailing…which was supposed to be two hours ago."_

"I know, I'm sorry. We ran into some trouble."

_"Trouble…what kind of trouble?"_

"Mike fell overboard, but he's okay now, I think. We're at the local hospital."

_"Harvey, I know there's more you're not telling me."_

Harvey squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "Donna-"

_"Tell. Me. How bad was it?"_

"He hit his head and drowned. I gave him CPR but…we were really close to losing him."

_"You call that okay? Jesus Christ."_

"He's just exhausted; probably has a concussion and a few broken ribs, but that's all."

_"Yeah, that sure sounds like okay,"_ Donna replied sarcastically.

"It's better than the alternative, Donna," Harvey snapped. Mike's pale, emotionless face flashed through his mind again and he angrily pushed it back.

_"You're right. I'm sorry. Just call me when you get out."_

"Okay."

_"Wait, Harvey…are you okay?"_

"I'm fine Donna. I'll call you later." Without waiting for her to respond, he hung up. He'd probably pay for that later. He waited another twenty minutes before Mike was being pushed out in a wheelchair by a nurse, a doctor at her heels. The kid still looked pretty out of it, but now he was sure it was because of the pain meds.

"You must be Harvey Specter," the doctor said, shaking hands with the lawyer.

"Yeah. How is he doing?"

"Right now we have him doped on medications for the pain, but he's gonna be fine. He's gonna need to be in someone's care for a few days though. The concussion was only mild and as long as he is woken up every hour, he can sleep which is what he really needs. We stitched up the gash, but I'd like him to come in for a checkup in seven days. His lungs still had some fluid in them so I've prescribed antibiotics to clear it up. His ribs will heal on his own, but again, he'll need to be on bed rest and no strenuous activities for three to six weeks. I've prescribed pain medications as well for that. His temperature was at 87°F when he came in but it's climbing after we gave him intravenous fluids via I.V. Just keep him warm for the next twelve hours."

Harvey glanced at Mike who was blinking to focus his drugged up vision. He smirked, shaking his head. "Thank you." He took the wheelchair from the nurse and pocketed Mike's medications. He wheeled Mike out to the car where Ray was waiting and he and the driver helped the kid into the back. Once he was settled, Harvey got in from the other side and they drove off towards the condo.

"How are you feeling, Mike?"

The blonde closed his eyes and crossed his arms, resting his forehead against the window. "Sssso amazing," he slurred.

Harvey snorted as Mike curled against the door and drifted off. He pat the man's leg before relaxing himself. It had been a long ass day and he was glad it was finally over. "I'm glad you're okay, kid." _I won't let anything like this happen to you again._

Mike hummed. "Wouldn't be…where I am…without you."

The older lawyer smirked. _Literally._ And he wouldn't be where he was without Mike. They needed each other and there was no denying that.

* * *

**FIN**

**I don't know much about boats, so I apologize if anything is wrong.**

**Next prompt is for: ****_Guest (6)_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	22. Pileup

**Pileup**

_**Prompt for: Guest #6: Harvey and Mike get injured in a pileup.**_** Set in the middle of season one. By the way, this season is getting so intense, Harvey better not resign!**

**Enjoy! P.S Sorry for the long wait, it's been crazy here and only a few more days until I go back to college!**

Harvey yawned for the fifth time and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, continuing to drive down the highway, an hour already passed. He glanced to his right and saw that Mike was already sleeping, slumped in the seat, arms crossed and his cheek resting on the window. Harvey let a small smirk play on his lips before focusing back on the road. He and the kid had been in Philly all day and night yesterday for a new, extremely wealthy client, Burt Robichard, and he wanted to get an early start back home. Mike wasn't happy about it; he would rather be sleeping in the luxurious hotel room Burt provided for them. He was exhausted too, but he wanted to start working on the files and win this case. Rubbing his eyes, he saw a rest stop sign and decided he needed a coffee. Some _strong_ coffee. He went up the ramp and parked in the nearest spot before turning off the car and opening the door. He shut it quietly so he wouldn't wake the kid up and strolled into the small store.

Mike stirred, realizing that they were no longer moving so the car had stopped. He lifted his head from the window and opened his eyes in time to see Harvey opening the car door and sliding back into the seat with two steaming cups of coffee.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake."

Mike hummed washing a hand down his face before Harvey handed him the cup.

"Just how you like it."

Mike made a face. "Really. I doubt that. How would _you_ know what I like?"

"From the countless times I've stolen your coffee and bagel."

Mike rolled his eyes and took a sip. He raised his brow and looked over at the older lawyer. "I'm impressed."

Harvey scoffed and took a sip of his own drink before setting it in the cup holder and starting the car.

"Where are we?"

"About a half hour outside of Manhattan," Harvey replied, pulling back onto the highway. "Now when we get back to the firm-"

Mike groaned. "Come on, Harvey why can't we just take the day off? We were up until two with the client and you forced me to wake up at six. That's four hours. Four hours of sleep. Not to mention I've already pulled two all-nighters before that."

"Stop whining, you've lasted on less than that. Besides, Harvey Specter doesn't take days off, so neither will you unless you're sick or dying."

Mike grumbled and looked out the window, though it was hard to see anything with the very heavy fog surrounding them. "Can I at least go home and change? Unlike you, I don't keep spare suits in the trunk."

Harvey chuckled. "Fine." Though he was still going a little over sixty-five miles per hour, he eased up on the gas and leaned forward to try and see the road. "Damn, this fog is really getting thick," he muttered. He flicked on the high beams, but they barely penetrated the haze. He swore in frustration and huffed. Maybe they should've waited until the afternoon. He glanced over at Mike who was now staring out the window, no doubt sulking. Harvey shook his head in disbelief. The kid really acted like a teenager sometimes.

"You know, despite the countless all-nighters you pulled, I still don't understand why you don't have extra clothes at the firm."

Mike snorted, gazing out the windshield. "Maybe because I never have time to go home and- Harvey look out!"

The older lawyer looked to see why Mike had shouted and he saw the dim headlights of another car that had apparently crashed into three other cars before it. He slammed his foot on the break and jerked the wheel to the left to try and avoid it, but there was oil on the road and the car hydroplaned and spun out of control before Mike's side of the car slammed brutally into the rear end of the other vehicle and flipped over. Mike and Harvey were shaken around endlessly until the car finally stopped rolling and landed on the passenger side.

Harvey groaned in pain as he was forced to hang sideways, blood dripping from his mouth and his head pounding. His chest was killing him as was his neck so even the littlest movement since agonizing pain through his entire body. His vision began to tunnel, but he tried to keep himself from blacking out.

"M-Mike? Fuck. Mike!" His head wouldn't stop spinning. He tried to look to his right, but it only made it worse and he was unconscious before he knew if his associate was even alive.

~+SUITS+~

"Ugh." What the hell happened? Did he have a few too many last night with Mr. Robichard? No wait, he had already left the man's office hours ago; he had been on the road with Mike and…_Mike._ Harvey snapped open his eyes, breathing heavily through the pain. His neck hurt, his arm hurt, just everything hurt. No doubt he broke a few ribs, but that wasn't important right now. He hadn't heard a peep from his associate before or after he passed out and that was worrying. Slowly turning his head, he saw that Mike was laying against the door, still buckled and still unconscious. A disturbing about of blood pooled underneath his head, spreading on the cracked window. His face was a deathly pale, nose most likely broken from the airbag and cuts from the broken glass. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Mike." He pulled frantically on seatbelt but it was like it was molded to the buckle. "Mike, come on kid can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Mike! Dammit." He pulled harder on the belt, but it wouldn't move and he started to panic. Why the hell wasn't Mike waking up? Abandoning the thought off getting out of the strap, Harvey reached for the blonde and gently shook his shoulder. There was no telling what injuries the kid got. "Mike please." He extended his fingers a little more and pressed the tips against the man's neck to feel for a pulse. He let out a small sigh of relief; even though the beat was extremely feeble, it was there. He was still alive. But he needed to get help soon. Mike could be dying. And he was not about to let that happen. No way in hell. Especially since Donna would skin him alive. He just had to figure out a way to get out without falling on top of the kid and injuring both themselves more and he had to figure it out quick. A thought came to mind and he painfully slid his blazer over his broken arm and placed it over Mike's face before using his left elbow to smash the window, shielding himself as well. Once he removed the blazer from Mike so he wouldn't suffocate, Harvey used both his hands to push down on the damaged buckle, biting back the pain shooting up his arm. When it finally released, he had to hastily grasp the door and cut his hand on the leftover glass so he wouldn't fall. Grunting and whimpering in pain, he stiffly pulled himself up through the window and onto the side of the car so he could swing his legs out and land on the rubble covered ground. He swayed when the edges of his vision went gray, but he squeezed them shut a few times to refocus. He could succumb to his injuries when Mike was in the safety of an ambulance.

"I'll be right back, kid," Harvey breathed. He scanned the area and swore inwardly; the fog had started to clear up and he could now see the other cars involved in the accident. Nearly ten to be exact. A lot of the vehicles were totaled, upside down or like his car, on its side. Some people were climbing out, unharmed, slightly injured or severely injured. Some weren't moving at all. What a shitstorm. Holding his injured arm close to his chest, he limped around the car, seeing if there was some possible way to get Mike out. He wiped the blood dripping down his temple and tried to take a deep breath. How the hell was he gonna do this? Just as he heard the distant wail of sirens, Harvey also heard a small groan come from inside the car. _Mike._ He hobbled over to the blonde's side and peered through the windshield. The man was slowly waking up.

"Mike?"

The kid's forehead creased. "H-Har…vey?"

"That's it, buddy. Open your eyes."

Mike moaned but peeled his eyes open and listlessly glanced around. Harvey smiled when the dull blue eyes met his. _Thank god._ "Hey kid." He could see that Mike's eyes were trying to roll up to the back of his head, but the associate was trying his hardest to keep them from doing so.

"What's…where am I?" He started to move but Harvey shouted.

"Don't move, Mike! You could injure yourself even more! Just sit still."

He was so confused. Why was he in a destroyed car? Why did everything hurt? Mike started breathing erratically and he was thrown back into the past…in his parent's car when they crashed and he was trapped. When his mom and dad weren't moving, because they were dead. The walls were closing in on him and it was so hot. He cried for his mom repeatedly, praying that he would get a response, but there was nothing. The wet, salty tears stung the bleeding cuts on his cheeks and he knew he was going to die. There was no way out.

_"Mike…Mike!"_

He snapped back into reality, his chest burning and having a difficult time breathing.

"Mike, Jesus kid, calm down. You're okay." Harvey remembered that his associate had mentioned his parents were killed in a car crash and he was there with them. Helpless, alone, trapped. And he was reliving it. "I'm right here, Mike. I'm not going anywhere okay? I promise."

"H-Harvey…m'scared. P-Please…I want to get out."

"I know, kid, I know. I'm trying to figure that out." He paled when the blonde started coughing violently, blood spraying onto his lips. _Not good._

"Ev'rything…h-hurts…Harv." He tried so hard to keep his eyes open, but it felt like weights were sitting on his eyelids.

"Just stay awake, alright? Help's almost here."

Mike sniffed, tears trickling down his cheek. "H-Hurry."

Harvey pursed his lips, hating how vulnerable and scared Mike had become. Time was running out. He had to keep the man talking. "What hurts, Mike? Talk to me."

"C-Can't…breathe. Chest…tight." His eyes started to close and his wheezing was becoming worse.

"Mike, don't-" And then he smelled it. The gas. It could've been from any other car, but he knew it was from his. And to confirm his fears, smoke started billowing out from underneath the crushed hood. "Shit, Mike open your eyes."

"Hmm?"

"I think the car has a gas leak. I need you to unbuckle and help me get you out."

Mike just groaned softly and Harvey knew that blood loss was making the kid completely out of it. He snapped his fingers a few times. "Mike!"

"M'tired Har…vey. Won't let me go home an' s-sleep. Jus' five more m-minutes."

Harvey ran a nervous hand through his hair. Mike didn't know where he was. He was _really_ out of it. "Mike, dammit. Wake the fuck up!" More smoke rose out of the car followed by small flames and Harvey knew if he didn't get Mike out soon…god he didn't even want to think about it. "Mike, come on please!"

"What's going on?"

Harvey jumped and spun around to see that a firefighter and paramedic were standing behind him. He hadn't even realized the cavalry had finally showed up since he was more focused on keeping his associate alive.

"My associate is trapped in there and I think the car is about to explode."

The firefighter, Lewis, adjusted his hat. "Shit. It's too risky to flip the car back over"

"So what do we do?"

"We're gonna have to take off the windshield and quickly. This thing could blow at any moment." He shouted at another firefighter to bring over an emergency hammer to break the glass.

"What's his name?" Lewis asked, positioning the tool.

"Uh, Mike," Harvey responded.

"Okay. Mike! Mike can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"He's not responding. Have paramedics on standby!" He brought the hammer down on the areas of the windshield that were already cracked until it began to shatter. "Rider," he said to another firefighter. "Kick the glass out from the inside and then cut the seatbelt so we can pull him out."

Rider bobbed his head and carefully maneuvered himself into the driver's side. He gripped the door and chair before using both his feet and kicking out the windshield.

"Got it!" Lewis shouted and he and a couple others pulled the window out and tossed it to the side. Harvey watched anxiously as the seatbelt strapping Mike down was cut. Two paramedics rushed past him and Mike's lifeless body was gently pulled out and placed onto a gurney while a cervical collar was wrapped around his neck. And just in time too; the front of the car was suddenly engulfed in flames.

Harvey clutched his arm and followed the gurney towards the awaiting ambulance. He couldn't see much with the crowd of medics surrounding the kid, but at times when there was a small opening, he could see how bad things were. Mike still wasn't moving.

"There's fluid in his lungs, one of them punctured and blood coming out of his mouth." An oxygen mask was strapped around Mike's face. "Five broken ribs and a cracked sternum, possible internal bleeding. Breathing is strained and there's a huge gash on the side of his head and blood coming from his ear. He could have some brain hemorrhaging."

Harvey blinked, tripping as his vision doubled. They were almost safe, just a little bit longer. They wheeled Mike into the ambulance and Harvey was about to get in, too, but was stopped.

"Sir, we can get you fixed-"

"No…I need to go with him."

"There's not enough room, there's another injured person in there but we'll take you in a separate vehicle."

"I need to see if he's okay."

"There's no pulse!" A shout came from inside the ambulance.

"No," Harvey breathed, he knees becoming weak. He knew it was a horrible thought to have, but he prayed they were talking about the other occupant.

"Mike! Don't give up now, kid!"

Of course it was Mike. It was always Mike. The vehicle doors shut and sped away. Harvey felt sick; Mike was dead and that was the last image he would have of his associate. Tears burned his eyes and he surrendered to the darkness swallowing him whole.

~+SUITS+~

**24 Hours Later**

_"Harvey."_

His head was still pounding angrily, making him nauseous.

_"Harvey?"_

That voice sounded familiar. Why did it sound so familiar?

_"Harvey, its Donna. Please wake up."_

Donna?

_"Mike's in really bad shape. He needs you."_

Mike. Shit, Mike had been dead the last time he saw the kid.

"_There's no pulse!"_

Harvey snapped open his eyes with a sharp inhale. He had to see Mike. He had to see if he was alive.

"Harvey! Calm down! You're okay, it's okay."

"D-Donna?" He looked around and saw that he was lying in a hospital bed. A nasal cannula ran underneath his nose and tucked behind his ears. A cast was now swathing his right arm, held tightly to his chest by a sling. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday afternoon. You've been unconscious for a day."

He rubbed his face and then remembered what Donna had said. "Mike. You said," he squeezed his eyes shut to get rid of the headache. "You said he was in bad shape. What do you mean?"

Donna hesitated, pressing her lips together.

"Donna. Tell me."

"Maybe I should get the doctor." She turned to leave.

"No!" Harvey shot up, but hissed when the pain in his chest flared up.

"Take it easy, Harvey," Donna snapped, pushing him back against the pillows. "You have five broken ribs and a severe concussion."

"And right now, I don't care. Where's Mike," he grimaced. "I need to see if he's okay, because you obviously won't tell me shit."

"Harvey-"

"Donna you don't understand. The last time I saw him, he was dead, alright?" He swallowed. "He didn't know what was going on and forgot where he was. I woke up after we crashed and he wasn't moving; his head was bleeding and I almost couldn't get him out of the car before it exploded."

Donna gasped. "Jesus Christ." She took a deep breath. "I'll tell you what they told me, but it wasn't a lot since I'm not his next of kin. They only did because I started crying and making a scene."

Harvey smirked. Of course she did.

"It's bad, but it could've been worse. He had a bleed in his brain and his lung was punctured by one of his broken ribs. It's touch and go and by the nurse's expression, the kid has a fight ahead of him. That's all they would say."

"I need to see him."

Donna sighed and glanced out the door. "Fine. But you'll need a wheelchair and if a nurse catches you out of bed, we'll both be in trouble."

Harvey smirked, rolling his eyes. "Trust me. I master in stealth."

Donna snorted, helping the man out of the bed and into the wheelchair. "Yeah, sure you do."

Donna looked up and down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before wheeling him into the elevator. As the cart silently went up to the ICU, Harvey bit his bottom lip fearfully. He was afraid of how bad Mike really looked…how much of a fight he had. The elevator dinged as they reached their floor. Each room he passed, he read every nameplate to see if one of them held Mike inside. It was starting to make him nervous.

_You better not be dying, kid or I'll kill you myself._

"I'll go ask for the doctor," Donna said as she stopped and parked him next to the wall.

While he was alone, he glanced around at all the nurses and doctors bustling around. Some were pushing patients in beds or in wheelchairs. Some people were sitting in chairs, either wounded or waiting for answers…just like he was. He inhaled shakily and glanced up, hoping Donna was on her way back with Mike's doctor, but she wasn't and he was already starting to get impatient. He was just about to go find Mike himself when a bed was slowly pushed past him and he immediately recognized the blonde hair. It was something he could spot from miles away. It was his associate.

"Mike," he breathed. With the brief glimpse he got of the kid, he could see that Donna was right. It was bad. Mike's face was tinted gray from the blood loss, the bruises and cuts standing out vividly. Thick white bandages swaddled his head like a hat and also his torso all the way up to his armpits. The cervical collar was still around his neck and Harvey feared that something might be wrong with the kid's spine. And then there was the tube sticking out of his mouth connected to an ambu-bag that the nurse was pumping as they continued down the hall; and Harvey bet a hundred bucks that when Mike was put in the room the tube would be connected to a ventilator.

"Jesus."

"Harvey?"

He spun his chair around and saw Donna and a man in a lab coat standing behind him.

"You must be Mr. Specter," the doctor said, shaking the older lawyer's hand. "My name is Dr. Ralph Griffin, I've been tending to Michael."

"Is he okay? Where are they taking him?"

"Oh, the nurses were taking him back to his room. We just had taken a couple tests to see if the swelling in his brain had gone down."

"Had it?"

"Gradually, but he's still not out of the woods. We've put him in a medically induced coma so we can control the brain swelling and allow things to heal. I was informed that his heart stopped for three minutes in the ambulance and upon arrival he had a seizure that lasted four minutes. We're going to keep monitoring his vitals every hour to make sure things are running smoothly. Now for the other things, his lung was punctured and we've repaired it though his body isn't strong enough to help him breath on his own, so we have him on a ventilator. Other than that, the other injuries were somewhat moderate. A broken nose, six broken ribs, a cracked sternum and a lot of cuts and bruises. His recovery will be long, but Mike will be up and around in no time for sure."

"What about his neck; the collar was still on him."

"We just kept that on there so there would be very limited movement. The accident gave him whiplash and we just want to be cautious. But we've taken a few CAT scans and nothing seems out of the ordinary at the moment. Like I said, though, we'll be monitoring him closely."

"Can we sit with him?"

"Of course. Follow me."

Dr. Griffin led them down the hallway and to a large room where a few other patients resided. They went to the last curtain and the doctor pulled it back so the two could get in. The nurses that had been making sure Mike was comfortable finished up and left.

"When will you take him out of the coma?" Donna questioned.

"We'll give it a couple days just to make sure the swelling it next to almost down. We don't want any setbacks. If you have any questions or need anything at all, there's a button on the side of his bed to call a nurse. I'll be helping my other patients, but I'm here all night as well."

"Thanks," Donna replied and once the doctor left, she pushed Harvey right next to the bed.

"What even happened, Harvey?" She sighed.

"It's my fault," he said in a monotone voice, watching Mike breathe in and out slowly. The bruises on the kid's face were going to take weeks to go away.

"What are you talking about?"

"If we hadn't left so early in the morning, the fog might not have been so thick. Or if I had been paying more attention to the road then we wouldn't be here right now."

"Harvey-"

"Don't."

"He's gonna be fine. The doctor is optimistic about his recovery."

Harvey exhaled.

"It was a pile-up, there wasn't much you could do to avoid it. You made a mistake; that makes you human."

"A mistake that nearly cost Mike his life, Donna. And I couldn't get him out of that car. If those firefighters hadn't come when they did…"

"Harvey stop. It's over. Mike's alive and he's okay. End of story. He's not going to blame you, I promise you that."

Harvey didn't respond and Donna felt bad for the man. Mike was like his little brother, it was understandable that he felt guilty over this. She squeezed his shoulder gently. "I'll leave you alone."

Harvey rubbed his forehead and once Donna was gone, he made sure no one was around to see him caring and then placed his hand over Mike's cold one. The kid was so pale…almost worse than he had looked in the wrecked car minus the huge puddle of blood. He shuddered inwardly; it had been so much blood.

"Mike…I'm not even sure if you can hear me, but I'm sorry I let this happen." He squeezed the man's fingers before pulling away and sitting back in his wheelchair with a grimace. Although he'd much rather be in a bed instead of an unsupportive chair, he wasn't going to leave Mike's side until he knew the kid would be alright again.

**Three Days Later**

The doctors had taken Mike out of the coma last night and also put him in a private room, but it was now the next afternoon and he showed no signs of waking up. The tube was also extracted so at least he was breathing on his own; that was a plus.

Harvey sighed, shifting in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He had been discharged yesterday morning but without the strong dose of morphine and only a small dose of Tylenol, his ribs burned and his head ached from time to time.

"Come on, Mike, you're killing me here," he grumbled, shifting again. "I need my right hand man back by my side…well, _Donna's_ my right hand man. You're more like my left hand man or something. Either way, you need to cut this sleeping beauty act and wake the fuck up."

He hoped for a response, but got none. Harvey shook his head and stood up shakily, walking over to the window. The weather was shitty which perfectly matched how he was feeling. He glanced to his right to see Mike's personal belongings in a plastic bag; his shirt and pants were ripped and dotted with blood. His watch was smashed beyond recognition and Harvey knew it probably wouldn't be working anymore. Sighing, he pulled it out of the bag and stared at it. The glass was also covered with speckles of blood and gravel. He looked back at Mike briefly before strolling out of the room, the watch in his hand. The kid deserved to have something nice once in a while. He worked his ass off and it was time Harvey had showed him how proud he was.

~+S+~

Mike tiredly blinked open his eyes and looked around what looked like a small white room. It was a step up from being in a totaled car…but maybe he was dead. He whimpered, becoming agitated until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Mike honey, calm down. You're okay now."

He frowned and red hair swam into his view. "D-Donna?"

"Hey," she smiled. "You okay?"

"Not dead?"

"No, but you might be if I kill you for almost giving me a heart attack. Same goes for Harvey too. I almost lost the two of you."

Mike scanned the room. He didn't see a jacket on the chair or anything indicating the man had been there…and that worried him. "Where is he? Is he okay? Was he hurt worse?"

"He's fine. It's you we've been worried about. You've been out for nearly a week in a medically induced coma. They took you out of it last night since there was no more swelling in your brain."

"Was it…was it bad?"

"You were on a vent for a while, so yeah."

"Shit…so where is Harvey?"

"I don't know. He said he was going somewhere, but never told me where that place would be or how long."

Mike nodded silently and shifted on the pillows. "When can I leave?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Typical you would ask that question. Why can't you just let yourself recover for a few days?"

"Cause I don't like the hospital," he whined with a yawn.

Snorting, the redhead stood up. "Fine. I go talk to your doctor, but I guarantee he'll make you stay longer. Jesus, you men are unbelievable."

Mike smirked as the woman left and he stared at the window, wondering where Harvey could've disappeared to. Maybe the firm? Or maybe he was gonna try and find someone to sue for all of this. Chuckling at the thought, he sat there for a few minutes in the silence until he realized he really had to go to the bathroom…but no one was around to help and he couldn't wait for a nurse to come. Taking a deep breath, Mike rigidly sat up, grunting and whimpering as he disturbed the bruises and broken ribs. After throwing back the blankets, he swung his legs over the bed and placed them on the cold tiled floor. _This is it._ He slid off and stood on shaky legs, but they couldn't hold him up for more than three seconds and he collapsed to the ground painfully.

Almost a few minutes after, Donna and Harvey walked down the hall, turning into the room. When they saw that the bed was empty, their panic rose.

"Where is he?" Harvey asked.

"I don't know, he was here five minutes ago! Maybe he escaped."

"I'm gonna kill him," Harvey growled. "How the hell-" All of a sudden he heard a groan come from the other side of the bed and Harvey rushed over to see Mike propped against the nightstand, breathing heavily. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Of course. Dammit Mike, what the hell are you trying to do? Get yourself injured even more?"

"S-Sorry," Mike wheezed as he slung his arm around Harvey's shoulder and let the man help him back onto the bed. "Had to go to the bathroom."

"Are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Donna scolded.

Mike smiled sheepishly. "Can I at least go to the bathroom before I'm forced to lay in this bed for another few days?"

"You're unbelievable, kid," Harvey snorted before lifting Mike to his feet once more and leading him to the bathroom. "I hope you can do what you need to do-"

"Trust me," Mike cut in, grasping the door handle until his knuckles were white. "I think I'll do fine on my own."

Harvey smirked and watched as Mike shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door. He stayed close by in case something did end up happening, but the toilet flushed and Mike came out ten seconds later. He looked out of breath and sweat beaded on his forehead while grasping his ribs and Harvey knew the kid was trying to push through the pain.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…jus' hurts to…breathe…and s-stand. K-Kind of light-headed." He stumbled forward and Harvey caught him gently.

"Come on," Harvey helped him back to the bed and once Mike was under the sheets, he was completely worn out and could barely keep his eyes open.

"Get some rest, pup," Donna said, brushing back some strands of hair that stuck to his forehead. "You need to recover."

"'K," Mike slurred and his eyes drifted shut.

"What have I gotten myself into, Donna," Harvey sighed. He didn't regret hiring the kid, but sometimes Mike could be a real handful, especially when dealing with clients who have sob stories, forcing Mike to wear his heart on his sleeve.

"I ask myself that question every day," Donna chuckled. "Every damn day."

**Three Hours Later**

"Boy, you can really sleep," Harvey muttered as Mike began to wake up.

"Not my fault…these drugs that they have me on. But they're awesome," Mike grinned. "Everything is so tingly."

"You're incredible," Harvey replied sarcastically.

Mike smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

Mike shrugged. "Better I guess. You?"

"Eh. I can tell you one thing though, I wish I was still on the same medications you're on. My ribs are killing me."

"See, this is why I hate cars," Mike sighed.

"I'm sorry I let this happen, kid."

The blonde looked at Harvey. "It wasn't your fault, I don't blame you."

"You had a panic attack, Mike. I don't know if you remember, but you started freaking out and thinking you were…in your parent's car the night they…you know."

Mike tightened his lips and stared down at his hands. "It was nothing."

"Nothing? Mike-"

"Can we not talk about it anymore…please? It's bad enough that I have an eidetic memory."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Harvey stared at Mike sadly and then he remembered the watch. "Hey, I got you something."

Mike looked up as Harvey pulled out the black leather box. He raised an eyebrow as the older man handed it to him.

"Aren't you supposed to take the ring out and get down on one knee to propose to me?"

Harvey made a face. "Just open it, kid."

Mike did as he was told and was surprised when he saw a very antique, yet very expensive looking watch and then he realized he didn't have his own on his wrist. Just a huge bruise in its place.

"Yours broke in the accident. This one was my father's, he gave it to me when I was a kid."

Mike frowned. "Harvey you…you don't have to give this to me. I mean your _dad_ gave this to you. I can't take this especially since it was meant for you."

"I'm giving it to you for a reason, Mike. You're family; we both don't have much of it, but we have each other. Don't repeat that to anyone, by the way, still got to keep up appearances you know."

Mike snorted but turned the watch in his fingers. "Thank you Harvey. This means a lot."

The older lawyer squeezed Mike's shoulder briefly and smiled. "You're welcome." Mike put it on his other wrist and tightened the latch. He admired it for a moment before settling back against the pillows with a sigh.

"Boy, what a week."

"Don't get too comfortable," Donna said, coming into the room. Seemed typical she would come in _after_ they had their "moment," but knowing her, she was probably standing right outside the door with her phone recording the whole thing.

"Why?"

"You're going home in a few hours. The doctor said you can go as long as you rest and come back in for a check-up in a few days."

Mike grinned in relief. "Thank god. I can't wait to go home."

"You've been up for, I don't know, four hours tops and you're already tired of this place?" Harvey scoffed. "You act like you've been here for weeks."

"It feels like it," Mike chuckled.

"I went to your apartment," Donna continued. "And grabbed some clothes. I also filled a suitcase for you and it's already at Harvey's."

"Okay- wait, what? What do you mean it's at Harvey's? I don't need a babysitter you know."

"Yes you do," Harvey replied. "Doctor's orders. Even if it wasn't, Donna would still make you."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Great, leaving prison for another prison. I bet you're gonna make me proof a bunch of briefs, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on how good of a house-guest you are and if you leave your shit all over the place. I've seen your apartment."

"I'm not a millionaire," Mike grumbled, crossing his arms. "Plus my apartment is amazing."

"Yeah, for a drug dealer. Oh wait, you were one!"

"Ha ha, that's so hilarious. You should do stand-up. I'm sure you'd be a lot better than a lawyer anyways."

"Do you want to lose your job?"

"You wouldn't fire me," he held up the hand with the watch. "I'm your family remember."

"I knew you would use that against me," Harvey said, holding back grin. He was glad Mike was okay and he wouldn't trade all this for anything…well, it would be great if Mike stopped whining all the time. But that was just wishful thinking.

**FIN**

**Next Prompt for:****_Happylucky_**

**_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	23. Trigger

**Trigger**

_**Prompt for: happylucky**_

_**Chapter info: AU Kid Mike (19) Daddy Harvey in an office hostage scene**_

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait, it was too long. But the first week of school is always hectic and I had no time to write. I apologize again, because I really want to fulfill these prompts before I go abroad in January! Hopefully you're all still reading! Thanks for being patient! Oh and by the way, I know its weeks late, but WTF! The season finale was freaking crazy I swear the writers are trying to kill us. And then Harvey and Mike hugging finally! Isn't that what we've always hoped for? I'm so excited for the next season!**

Nineteen year old Michael Specter rushed into Pearson Hardman with his textbooks over his head to shield himself from the pouring rain. He had just finished his last class of the day at Columbia and he was glad it was a Friday so he could relax…however, he couldn't do that until he got home. The firm where his dad, the infamous Harvey Specter, worked at was closer than the condo where they lived; normally he would walk, but it was raining, or he would take a cab, but he had no money. Hopefully his dad would lend him some without giving another lecture. Mike rolled his eyes at the thought. He was too exhausted for one right now…or ever. He waved at Charlie the security guard, letting him know he was going up to see Harvey. Once he got into the elevator, he shoved the books in his bag and shook the excess water from his blonde hair. It was no longer disheveled and covering his ears since Harvey had basically forced him to get it cut, because in his words he 'looked like a shaggy mutt.' Don't get him wrong, he loved his dad, but sometimes…sometimes the man treated him more like an assistant than a son. However, he had chosen to stay in Manhattan with him and finish his last two years at Columbia instead of moving to California with his mother. He hoped it wasn't a mistake.

"Hey Donna," he grinned as the redhead walked by him to go the bathroom.

"Mike! I haven't seen you in a while. How's school?"

"Easy," he smirked. "Eidetic memory really comes in handy."

Donna rolled her eyes.

"Is my dad in his office?"

"Yeah, but I'm warning you now; he's not in a very good mood."

"When is he ever?"

Donna chuckled and they both went separate ways. When Mike reached Harvey's office, he pushed open the door without knocking. The man was sitting at his desk, working on his laptop intently. Harvey looked up and smiled.

"Hey kid."

"Hey," Mike sighed, plopping on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Done classes for the day?" Harvey asked, going back to typing and trying not to let what Mike just did bother him. "Would've thought you'd be home by now."

"Yeah, I would've if it wasn't raining bricks out there or I had cab money."

"Let me guess, you spent it all on alcohol last weekend?"

Mike grumbled and stood back up. "No. Come on, can I just have a few dollars to get home? Or a ride from Ray at least?"

"Ray has the week off."

"What about you?"

"Mike, I have a lot of work to do. No more chances, you're just gonna have to suffer the consequences and walk home."

"What?! Come on, that's like two miles in the fucking rain!"

"Watch your mouth, kid. It's time you take some responsibility, I've had just about enough. You need to save your money and buy a car or at least an apartment. You can't be living off me forever."

Mike grit his teeth. "You saying you don't want me around anymore, is that it?"

Harvey hesitated and Mike scoffed. "I guess that answers the question." He spun around and grabbed his bag from the floor before heading for the door.

"I knew I should've gone with mom. She was right; the only thing you love is your job. No wonder she divorced you." With that, he stormed out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

Harvey was speechless as he watched Mike leave. He knew the kid was mouthy, but he wasn't expecting that. He shook his head and pushed himself up from the seat. That kid was really a pain in his ass.

Mike briskly walked back towards the elevator. He didn't even know why he bothered to try with his dad. He was really a bastard. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to come to the floor. He was so pissed and when the doors opened, he was about to step inside when he saw something that made him freeze. Mike's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. This day was just about to get worse.

"Turn around and don't say a word or I'll shoot you."

Mike nodded shakily and turned, immediately feeling the muzzle of the gun pressing into his back.

"Now walk."

"W-Where?" He choked.

"To your father's office and yes I know who you are."

Mike swore inwardly and started walking back towards Harvey's office. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he was forced back down the hallway. When they reached the room, Donna was still gone…and so was his dad.

"Where is he?" The gun man growled.

"I-I don't know…he was just here."

"Well then," the man said, pushing Mike over by the desk and sitting down in Harvey's chair, the gun still trained on the nineteen year old. "I guess we'll have to wait for him."

Mike closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. He wished his dad would hurry the hell up and end this; he really didn't want to die. _I really should've went with mom._

~+SUITS+~

Harvey turned the corner and headed back to his office from the file room. Donna was on her break so he had to get the paperwork himself. He couldn't stop thinking about what Mike had said to him; he had really been taking Mike's choice to stay with him for granted. He loved the kid…he just got on his nerves a lot. However, Mike was a lot like him and that's what made them butt heads. He really had to change how he treated the kid or he was gonna lose him like he lost Emily. Sighing heavily, he opened the door to his office and sensing a presence, he briefly looked up from his papers.

He smirked when he saw Mike standing by his desk. "Come to apologize for your little temper tantrum? You're a little old for those, don't you think?"

"He's not the one having a temper tantrum, Harvey. But I agree…maybe both your son and I are too old for those."

Startled, Harvey snapped his head up in time to see his chair swivel around, a familiar face, sitting in the seat. Gerald Marquette. A plaintiff he and his client had gone after and forced into bankruptcy. It had been a good win…a _great _win, but with wins like that came with pissed off losers. He glanced at Mike, the kid's face sheet white and blue eyes wide like saucers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He took a step forward but Gerald suddenly got up and pointed the gun at Mike.

"Ah, ah, don't move or I'll blow his brains out."

Harvey clenched his jaw angrily. "What do you want?"

"I want one million dollars from you Harvey…all the money you made me lose two years ago."

"No. I'm not negotiating with you, you son of a bitch."

Gerald scowled and pulled the trigger without the blink of an eye, a gunshot going off right above Mike's head. The blonde gasped, flinching violently while people outside the office screamed and ran for cover.

"You wanna try that again?"

Harvey heart leapt into his throat. "Don't…please. Just let him go."

Mike was shocked. Never in his life had he ever heard his dad say please. But maybe that was because he knew his dad didn't have that kind of money and didn't know what to do. Sure he was rich, but not that rich.

"What's it worth to you? You ruined my life, Harvey. Maybe it's time that I ruin yours." Gerald quickly wrapped his arm around Mike's neck and pressed the gun to the kid's temple.

"Oh god," Harvey whispered. "Okay…alright, I'll give you want you want. Just let him go."

"I'm not gonna let him go that easy. First you wire the money to my account and once it goes through, then I'll let him go."

The lawyer nodded, sharing a nervous look with his son before cautiously walking over to his desk while Gerald dragged Mike over to the opposite side.

"And do it quick before I shoot him for real this time."

Harvey remained silent and carefully walked over to the desk and sat down.

"The account and routing number is on the paper next to you."

Harvey glanced over to his right at the piece of paper and nodded quietly before typing on the computer. His fingers shook with fear and with rage; his son was being threatened and that was something he didn't take lightly. Even though he and his wife divorced, he still vowed Emily that he would keep him safe and out of trouble. As he typed, error messages appeared on the screen and Harvey tried to stay calm and figure out what was happening before Gerald got pissed.

"What's taking so long Harvey?" Gerald wrapped his arm tighter against Mike's throat and the man cried out.

"Just hang on." He wished the bastard would take his finger off the fucking trigger. One wrong slip and _bang!_ And if that happened, he didn't care what would happen to him, because his son would be dead…so he would want to be too.

"I'm getting impatient over here."

"Hang on!"

_Error. Error. Error. What the fuck!_ His cellphone suddenly rang and he looked at Gerald, hoping the man would let him answer it.

"Go ahead. Put it on speaker."

Harvey picked up the phone and answered it before putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

_"Is this Mr. Harvey Specter?"_

"This is he."

"My name is Katherine from Manhattan Bank. I was just letting you know that someone is trying to take a million dollars out of your account and wire it to someone else's."

"Uh, yes that was me. It keeps reading error; is something wrong?"

"With that large amount of money you would need to come in and withdraw it."

"What? Why can't I just wire it over to the account?" He was getting agitated. Which meant Gerald would too.

"I'm sorry Mr. Specter, that's the policy. If you want to come in and withdraw the money, then we'll happy to help. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Harvey growled in frustration and hung up the phone before glancing up at Gerald…and boy was he fuming.

"You're pissing me off, Harvey. And you won't like it when I'm pissed off." He suddenly pulled the trigger and shot Mike in the side. The blonde's legs immediately collapsed, but Gerald still kept his arm around the kid's neck to hold him up.

"No!" Harvey shot out of his chair.

Mike's face was contorted in a mask of pain and blood was quickly seeping through his shirt and down onto the floor.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Harvey choked, wishing he could go over to the kid or at least call 911.

"Because I need leverage. We're going to the bank and if you don't want your son to bleed out then you _will_ cooperate. Now let's go."

Harvey swallowed and walked in front of Gerald and out of the office. He wished he could look back to see how his kid was, but he didn't want to risk getting him injured even more. The office was completely empty and he knew that people either had escaped outside or were all hiding. Once they reached the elevator, Gerald nudged him in with the gun and stepped in afterwards, standing on opposite sides of the cart. The doors slid shut and they started to go down. The ride was silent besides Mike's wheezing breath and his groans of agony; it tore at Harvey's heart to hear his son in pain like that…it killed him that he couldn't do anything about it either. He could see that Mike was having a hard time staying conscious and Harvey knew it was only a matter of time before the kid passed out. He could barely stand on his own two feet for godsakes!

"Mike?" He said quietly. "You okay kiddo?"

Mike's sunken eyes fluttered open and he coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth. Harvey's heart stopped at this. "Y-Yeah…m'g-good dad."

"Shut it, both of you."

The two complied and when they reached the ground floor, the doors opened but they were met with an unexpected sight. Police officers were running up the stairs into the building towards them, sirens echoing in the background.

"Shit! Who the fuck called the cops!?" Gerald was lost…he had to figure something out, because he was not going to jail. He glanced at the kid he was holding and then at Harvey; in a swift movement he let go of Mike, letting him drop to the floor and then shoved Harvey out of the elevator. He hurriedly pressed the button to shut the doors and they closed just before Harvey and the cops could get to them. He shut down the power to stop the cart so he could think…he couldn't believe this already went to shit. Maybe he just wasn't meant to live anymore. He couldn't get anything right. He glanced at the dying, extremely pale kid on the ground and swore. What has he done?

~+SUITS+~

Harvey was freaking out. The elevator wasn't moving and he knew that Gerald had shut it off. His son was now trapped in the small compartment with a fucking psychopath, bleeding and barely conscious…barely alive. And he knew he was gonna have to call Emily about this; she wasn't going to be happy. He banged on the elevator frantically as the police radioed in help.

"Mike!"

He could hear his father's voice but it was so far away…_all_ sounds were so far away and he knew that he didn't have much time left. His vision was blurry and his breathing was uneven and shallow; the bullet had to have hit a lung. Mike blinked up at Gerald who was pacing in the small area. It made him dizzy actually. He sat up higher against the wall, wheezing heavily and trying to think of a way to talk this guy down.

"P-Please," he trembled, sweat dripping down his forehead. "You gotta…l-let me go. I'm dying."

"Shut up!" Gerald yelled, pointing the gun in his face. "Just shut up and let me think."

Black spots danced in his eyes and Mike squeezed them shut, forcing them to go away. He couldn't pass out. Not yet. "You don't…have time…to think. Any moment now…they're going to get…that door open and arrest you. Or they'll kill you. Why not make it easier and just give yourself up. Your p-plan obviously d-didn't…work. It's over…but you didn't kill anyone yet. You'll get ten years…fifteen max."

"No," Gerald shook his head, glaring at the younger man. "I'm not going back to prison. I'm not going back to that hellhole!" He brought the gun up to his head, tears flowing out of his angry bloodshot eyes.

Mike pushed himself to his feet; he couldn't let Gerald do this to himself. He swayed dangerously, almost falling back to the ground, but he pushed the dizziness and nausea away. "Don't…don't do this, Gerald."

"I have to. There's no other way. Either I let the cops kill me or I go out on my own."

Mike gripped on the bars until his knuckles were white. He was trapped in the elevator with a suicidal killer and he had no idea what to do. "You'll be seen as…as a coward."

The elevator powered up again and they started to move. "I don't care." And before Mike had time to react, Gerald pulled the trigger.

"No!"

Harvey heard the gunshot just as they were getting the elevator moving again and his heart twisted in fear. "Mike! Hurry up and open the door!" What if Gerald shot his kid? God, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. He banged his fists on the door praying that Mike would hear him and when the doors opened, he saw a body on the floor…but not Mike's body. Mike was standing frozen in the corner, blood splattered on his pale, shocked face.

"Jesus Christ. Mike." He stepped over Gerald's body and went over to his son, cupping his face in his hands. "Mike can you hear me?" The kid was in shock that much was obvious. "Mike!"

The blonde finally snapped out of it and glanced up at Harvey. "D-Dad." His knees went weak, the small burst of adrenaline he had completely gone. Mike fell into Harvey's arms and the man caught him easily, gently lowering him to the ground and cradling him to his chest. He didn't care if Mike was almost twenty years old. He was still his kid. _His_ and he almost lost him.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. I'm sorry." Tears burned his eyes and he rested his cheek on top of Mike's blonde head, rocking back and forth. He could see the medics running into the building and he felt a wave of relief come over him.

"I'm sorry, too dad," Mike choked. "I d-didn't mean what I said…about mom."

"Shh…I don't care. Just save your energy. Don't talk, kid."

Mike nodded and soon after, his body went slack in Harvey's arms. The lawyer looked down to see Mike had succumbed to the pain. He had really screwed up today. He had been a jackass to his own son and made it seem that he didn't want the him around…and it almost happened. Mike almost died. He squeezed the younger man tighter, not caring if the blood stained his clothes.

"I'm sorry, Mike." He whispered. After this passed, he would protect the kid no matter what happened to himself. He would _die_ for Mike and no argument between them would change his mind.

~+S+~

Harvey sat next to Mike's bed watching the kid breathe in and out steadily. It had been close; the bullet had nicked the bottom of Mike's lung and it slowly filled with blood. However, they had drained and repaired it and even though his breathing sounded rough, he was still doing it on his own. Harvey washed a hand over his face before placing it over his son's outstretched one. His skin was pale and cold, but he believed the doctor when he said Mike would recover in a few days. Donna had apparently been the one to call the cops and he would be forever grateful for that. Right now she was getting him a coffee, because there was no way in hell he would fall asleep until Mike woke up. When he heard clicking footsteps, he sat up and looked at the door…however it wasn't Donna. It was Emily. Shit, he had forgotten to call her.

"Em."

"Don't 'Em' me, Harvey. What have you gotten our son involved in?"

"Nothing!" He hissed and then glanced at Mike. "I'm not fighting in front of him."

Emily rolled her eyes and left the room, Harvey following.

"What the hell happened?" Emily said when they were away from the room. "I got a call from Donna saying that Mike was shot."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Right, cause it's never your fault. It's never your fault that you care more about your job then your family."

"Fine, you're right. It was my fault, okay? A person I beat in a case a month ago got pissed off and decided to shoot up the place and take Mike hostage because the kid happened to be there at the wrong time."

"Don't blame this on him, Harvey."

"I'm not. I blame myself. I'll _always_ blame myself for all the shit that I've dragged you both through. I almost lost him today and I will never let something like this happen again, because I'd give my life for his."

Emily sighed, clutching her purse straps. "I know you mean well, Harvey. I always admired that about you. But you're right…something like this _will_ never happen again because I'm taking him to California. Clearly it's isn't safe with you anymore. I almost lost him that car accident six years ago because you made him take a cab and now today. He's coming home with me." With that she walked past the lawyer and back into Mike's room. Harvey was lost for words. But he wasn't letting Mike go. Not without a fight.

**Two Hours Later**

Mike sluggishly peeled his eyes open and scanned the bright room. It was white and small, monitors beeping around him. He obviously wasn't dead so it had to be a hospital; he remembered being shot and trapped in an elevator with a crazed guy who had a grudge against his dad. Wait…his dad. Was he okay? He felt a hand cover his and he figured Harvey was with him.

"D-Dad?" He blinked a few times and the shape next to him swam into view. His dad wasn't blonde, though. "Mom?"

She smiled brightly. "Hey sweetie."

"W-What…what are you d-doing here?"

"Donna called me. I came as fast as I could when I heard what happened. How are you doing?"

"S-Side hurts a lot," he breathed heavily. "But m'okay I guess."

Emily brushed back some of his blonde strands. She could tell he had lost a lot of blood from the greyish tint to his skin, but she didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about how she almost lost her son _again_ due to Harvey's career.

"When can I go home?" He grunted, trying to get comfortable.

"In a few days…when you're recovered. I know you hate hospitals, but it's for the best."

"I know," Mike sighed.

"Actually…I want you to come back with me."

Mike frowned. "What? Why?"

Harvey came in a stood in the doorway and Mike glanced at him…and then he remembered the conversation before Gerald came in. He hadn't said it, but Harvey seemed like he didn't want him around anymore…that he only cared about his job and _only_ his job. It hurt. But then he vaguely remembered in his moment of sheering pain that his dad was fucking terrified when Gerald had a gun to his head…that he was willing to give up a million dollars of his hard earned money for _him_…the fear on his face when he had been shot and then the utter relief when he grabbed him from the elevator and hugged him tight. He didn't remember much after that except he swore he heard his dad apologizing and maybe even crying. He knew his dad cared…but was it really enough? He turned back to his mom who was waiting for an answer.

"I'll think about it mom," he yawned.

Emily smiled sadly and squeezed his arm. "Okay. Take your time and get some rest."

Mike nodded and sagged into the pillows. After Emily kissed him on the forehead and left, Harvey came in and took her chair.

"Hey kid," Harvey sighed.

"Hey."

"You feeling better?"

Mike shrugged. "A little." He noticed there was a huge red stain on his dad's button up and he knew it was probably his…but he didn't say anything, though he was surprised he hadn't changed yet.

"So what are you gonna do?"

Mike stayed quiet for a moment. "What do you want me to do?"

"As much I don't want you to leave, because you are my son…it's up to you. If you feel safer with your mom then you can go with her. I won't blame you; I haven't been the best father to you, Mike and if you stay I will change how I act, but if you don't well…I hope I can see you more than on just the holidays."

Mike pursed his lips and looked down at his hands.

"And what I had said to you…or lack of saying to you…I _do_ want you around. You're my son, Mike; it may not seem like it at most times, but you're more important than my job. I made the mistake of putting it before your mother, I don't want to make the same with you."

Mike gave his dad a small smile.

"I don't say it often enough, but I'm proud of what you've become, kid. And I love you."

Mike raised his eyebrows with a chuckle. "You're right, you don't say enough, because it sounds weird coming from you."

Harvey rolled his eyes just as Emily came back into the room. "Have you made your decision, honey? They don't have much tickets left for the trip back."

Mike took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna stay here with dad. I just wanna finish my last two years and then I'll go from there. Really mom, I'll be okay." He knew that his dad would protect him no matter what.

The thin line that was her mouth disappeared and she sighed. "Alright. If that's really what you want."

Mike nodded as Emily hitched her purse strap higher on her shoulder and went over to her son, kissing him on the forehead. "Call me and let me know when you get out, okay?"

"I will."

"Good, now get some rest, you look like shit."

Harvey chuckled. "Never afraid to be blunt. I knew there was a reason I had liked you."

Emily snorted and stood up straight. "If you change your mind, Mike, I'll pay for the first ticket out." But it didn't seem like Mike had heard her. He was already knocked out from exhaustion and the morphine the doctors had him on. Emily turned to Harvey who had stood up to say goodbye. She scanned him up and down before shaking her head. "It was good to see you, Harvey."

"Really?" He smirked.

"We had good times too, you know. Not always biting each other's head off…but I'm serious. Watch out for him, he's always seems to be prone to danger and he gets the worst of it each time. Don't let this shit happen again or I _will_ take him. With or without his consent." She sharply turned away from him and left the room.

Harvey chuckled, but he didn't doubt her; she was always true to her words. He sat back down with a heavy sigh. The kid was gonna make a great lawyer someday and he couldn't wait to work alongside him. Mike shifted in the bed and Harvey smiled in pride; the blonde had come a long way, cheated death twice and still wanted to stay in this shitty town. And that was saying something.

**FIN!**

**Next prompt for:****_AdrianaSnapeHouse_**

**_Far Away In Wonderland_**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	24. How Do You Get Batman to Break?

**How Do You Get Batman to Break?**

_**Prompt for: AdrianaSnapeHouse**_

_**Chapter Info: How do you get Batman break? You have to take Robin.**_

_**Harvey and Mike have a big argument where they say things both are going to regret. Mike is kidnapped. A former client tries to drive Harvey insane by torturing Mike.**_

_**Will Mike die? Or Batman will get to him in time?**_

Mike rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked to Harvey's office. He had pulled three all-nighters in a row and he still had yet to go home. He was fucking exhausted since the older lawyer had been riding his ass about getting his shit together. Well he _has_ been trying to get his shit together, but getting beat up by Tess' husband made Harvey more pissed at him than ever. At first he was glad to see the concern on the man's face; it proved that he actually did care. But after that, he was just cold. Like what the hell! And not only was he being more of an ass than usual, but instead of letting him in on the case he was on, Harvey had given him a bunch of briefs to proof. Three boxes worth…he felt like he was in a time-out. Well he had enough. He had finished and he was going home to sleep; he didn't care that it was only seven pm. Harvey was being a complete jackass for no reason and he was fucking done with his shit. Donna was already gone so he just went right in.

"Harvey, I'm going home."

The man laughed humorlessly, barely looking up from his computer screen. "Oh yeah? And what makes you say that?"

Mike looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? I've been here since Monday. I haven't properly slept in three days."

"And that's my problem? You whine too much Mike. How old are you again?"

"What the hell is your problem, Harvey? I've done nothing but work my ass off for you while we were dealing with Folsom Foods and this is how you repay me?"

"Excuse me? I don't have to repay _you_ anything. You owe me more than you're worth, Mike…all the shit that I've dealt so that your secret wouldn't get out." Harvey got up and rounded his desk, getting in Mike's face. "Maybe I should've quit while I was ahead and let Jessica fire you when she learned the truth. I know your grandmother died a few weeks ago-" "Don't you dare bring my grandmother into this," Mike growled.

"It's not an excuse for you to slack off. I'm disappointed in you, Mike. _Very disappointed. _Sleeping with a married woman, getting beat up, not showing up to work, getting _high_. I thought I knew you better than that. I thought I could actually trust you, but I should've known once a pothead, always a pothead."

"You got high too!" Mike snapped, his heart twisting in his chest.

"That was once and I haven't been doing it continuously since that night. I regret it actually. It was a mistake."

Mike swallowed. That night, even though it was pretty hazy, was fun. He got to see the side of Harvey he rarely ever saw. That night they weren't co-workers, they weren't boss and associate…they were brothers. And Harvey regretted it?

"Wow…you're a bastard. You never cared about anyone but yourself, huh. We're you this cold-hearted after your dad died?"

Harvey, in the heat of the moment, struck Mike in the jaw and the blonde reeled back in surprise, cradling his chin. He couldn't believe Harvey just did that!

"Get the hell out of here, Mike, before I end up doing something worse."

Mike clenched his teeth, tears burning his eyes as he turned and left the room, heading towards the bullpen. He was pretty sure he was just fired…but whatever. His life was already falling apart, why not add to the misery? When he reached his desk, he gathered his things shakily and when he was done, he threw his I.D on the empty desk and quickly left the building. He was hurt and angry and now he had no one. Everyone on his world had left him…maybe it was time he left the world too.

~+S+~

The second Mike had disappeared, Harvey shoulders sagged, immediately regretting what had come out of his mouth…what he had _done_ to the kid. He had punched him and that was uncalled for. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned around and looked out the window; he was gonna have to apologize big time. The kid didn't deserve that especially after all that they've been through together. _Especially_ since he just lost his grandmother; and him of all people should know what it feels like to lose someone that means the world to them. After waiting a few minutes, Harvey grabbed his things and headed downstairs. Maybe, with any luck, he would catch up to Mike and he could talk, but when he got outside, the associate's bike was gone.

"Dammit." Tomorrow was going to suck…if Mike even came in. After slipping into the back of the car, Ray pulled away from the curb and drove towards the condo. Maybe five minutes into the ride, Harvey couldn't help it and pulled out his phone, dialing Mike's number; unfortunately after six rings and a voicemail, he knew that Mike was probably still pissed and ignoring his calls. He guessed the kid just needed time to cool off so he would give him that. The next morning would be better…hopefully.

When Harvey got in, he wasn't the least surprised to see that Mike was not. No need to worry yet. Ten minutes passed and Donna suddenly burst into his office with something in her hand. Mike's I.D tag. _Shit._

"What did you do to him last night?"

"Donna-"

"Stop. Just tell me what you did."

"We got into an argument and I punched him in the jaw."

Donna gasped. "Dammit Harvey. You've really stooped to a new low. You know he's struggling and you _know_ he's trying to get his shit together, but you keep kicking him while he's down."

"I know. It was stupid."

"More than stupid. So have you called him?" She said, slamming Mike's I.D on Harvey's desk.

"I tried on the way here, it went straight to voicemail." Harvey assumed that Mike was still sulking. It was better to talk face to face anyways.

Donna scoffed. "You need to fix this or else." With that, she sharply turned and left the room. Harvey shook his head and got to work, dreading when Mike would show his face. Surely he didn't take the words literally, right?

But two hours passed and Mike never came…which made Donna pissed at Harvey and the lawyer actually concerned. Biting the inside of his cheek, Harvey picked up his phone and dialed Mike's number again. Straight to voicemail…again.

"Mike," he sighed. "When I told you to leave, I didn't mean for you to never come back. Where are you? We need to talk." When he hung up, he tapped his foot nervously and five minutes later he called back again. Still no answer.

"Mike…please just answer the phone. I need to talk to you." He didn't know why he was getting so desperate. Maybe because he was scared Donna would murder him for what he did. No, Mike had probably gotten high or drunk or both last night, his phone died and he was passed out. Yeah, that had to be the case…or he was hurt and unable to get to the phone…or worse. Harvey shook his head. He didn't want to think like that. He would wait another ten minutes and call again and if Mike didn't answer he was gonna go over to the kid's apartment to see why the hell he wasn't here…he wasn't concerned. He was just gonna drag his ass back to work, apologize and pray that things would go back to normal. Ten minutes passed and he called once more but there was still no answer. And there was a feeling at the pit of his stomach telling him something was wrong. Wiping his mouth, he stood up and texted Ray to meet him out front.

"I'm assuming you're going to check on him?" Donna asked without looking up.

"Yes Donna," he huffed, inwardly rolling his eyes. "Happy?"

"Not until I know he's okay. You better make sure of that, Harvey."

Nodding, the lawyer briskly left the building and Ray drove him over to Mike's apartment. With each step he climbed, his gut twisted with anxiety…and his gut was right. Something was wrong, because Mike's door was wide open. The kid would never do that. Rushing over to the end of the hall, Harvey gasped at the sight of Mike's apartment. It was a mess; papers everywhere, the lamp on the ground and smashed, bike discarded carelessly and his messenger bag lying next to it…in a huge pool of blood.

"Jesus Christ." His heart beat wildly in his chest…what the fuck happened here. Now he was really scared.

"Mike!?" He crossed the room, careful not to go into the blood, praying that he would find the kid. "Mike!" Unfortunately the apartment was void of life. Running a shaky hand through his hair, Harvey pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Something bad had happened to Mike…really bad and he felt helpless. All he could do was worry…imagine the worst scenarios as much as he tried not to. Swallowing the impending fear, he talked to the operator and was told the police would be there in ten minutes. Now to call Donna; fuck she was gonna be pissed.

"Donna-"

_"I know you didn't already talk to the pup. It hasn't been long enough for that."_

"Donna listen to me-"

_"No, stop trying to get out of your messes! Fix things with-"_

"Donna! Shut up!" Shit, he was going to pay for that later, but when he was scared he got angry…and Donna seemed to know that.

_"Harvey,"_ she said, her voice softer. _"What's wrong?"_

He pinched his eyes. "Mike…he's not at his apartment."

_"…well where is he then?"_

"I don't know. Donna there's blood on his floor…a lot of it. I had to call the police."

_"Oh my god,"_ Donna gasped. _"I'm coming over…are you okay?"_

He hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek. Of course he wasn't okay; he kicked Mike when he was already down in the dumps and now he was god knows where probably seriously injured. It was his fault.

"I'll talk to you later, Donna." He hung up before she could get out another word and looked around the empty room before going to stand in the hallway. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Where are you kid?" _Please be okay._

~+SUITS+~ 

**Undisclosed Location**

Mike whimpered and jerked awake when ice cold water was splashed onto his face. He snapped his eyes open, blinking furiously feeling really out of it…and also in a shit ton of pain. Groaning hoarsely, he felt the strain in his arms and grasped that he was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists with barbed wire. It dug into his skin and blood trickled down his arms, dripping onto his shoulders and the floor. The fact that the pain was dull was a bad thing. The room he was in was dark, cold and musty. God, his side burned so much right now! Tucking his chin to his chest, Mike glanced down to see a dark patch on his shirt. His suit jacket had been removed so it was a lot easier to tell what it was. It was sticky and wet and he came to the conclusion that he had either been shot or stabbed. He shivered and squeezed his eyes shut when a wave of dizziness overcame him. What the hell happened?

_**Flashback**_

_Mike stormed into his apartment, livid and hurt. He couldn't believe Harvey had punched him, that he had said those things! He thought they were friends…he thought they were family. Guess he thought wrong. Wiping the oncoming tears from his eyes, he flicked on the lamp, realizing how dark it was in his apartment. When he did, he jumped in shock seeing a man sitting at the table…with a gun in his hand._

_ "Hello Michael. Remember me?"_

_ At first he didn't, but upon looking closer and turning on the bigger light, his heart dropped. William Denis. He was an ex-client of theirs; it was a case against Mercy Hospital and everything had been running smoothly until he attacked the chairman of the hospital board and then attacked Mike. He was a psycho. They had let him go after charging him and hadn't seen or heard from him in months._

_ "W-Will. What…how did you get in here?"_

_ "Easy. In a craphole like this, it's a piece of cake to pick the locks."_

_ Stupid. How did he not realize his door was unlocked? He never left it unlocked. Mike slowly started backing away towards his bag to get his phone, but Will immediately raised his gun with a smirk._

_ "Ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_ Mike froze. "What do you want?"_

_ "Simple. Revenge. You and Harvey ditched me three months ago in my time of need and in the result of that, my brother died because the hospital refused to keep treating him. You know why? Because I lost my case against the hospital board due to a shitty lawyer. Had I had you and Harvey, my brother might still be alive." Will stood up and gradually walked towards the blonde._

_ "That was your own fault. You attacked the chairman and me."_

_ "You both had it coming."_

_ Mike stepped backwards, wondering if he should try to make a run for it. It was risky, but it might be the only way. "What are you gonna do? Why are you here and not at Harvey's."_

_ "Because I'm gonna take the one thing that's most important to him. You."_

_ The younger man scoffed. "Harvey doesn't give a shit about me."_

_ Will laughed. "I doubt that. But I guess I'll be the judge." He raised the gun and Mike took this as his cue to make a beeline for the door. He heard a loud squeak of a silenced gunshot and following soon after was the sensation of a sledgehammer hitting him in the lower back. It burned and then he felt extremely cold before hitting the floor. His side began to feel wet, his shirt sticking to his skin from the vast amount of blood seeping from his body. He groaned in agony as Will towered over him, chuckling. Mike blearily looked up at him…staring straight into the darkness of the gun's muzzle. This was it. He was going to die. This guy was going to kill him. He closed his eyes and waited for death to come._

_ "I'm not letting you off that easy," Will said._

_ Mike frowned and the second he opened his eyes, the butt of the gun came down at him and knocked him out._

_**End Flashback**_

Will appeared in front of him and Mike coughed violently. "W-What do you want from m-me?"

He took out his own phone, pressing the record button and then turned to Mike with a grin. "I told you what I want. Revenge."

"And I t-told you…Harvey doesn't g-give a shit 'bout me. He pr-probably doesn't even know I'm missing."

"I wouldn't say he doesn't care about you." Will pulled something out of his pocket and Mike recognized it as his cellphone…and that he had six missed calls from Harvey which sort of surprised him. But that didn't really mean anything.

"P-Probably wondering…w-why I'm late for work." _Though he might've actually been fired so maybe not._

"I wouldn't be so sure." Will pressed a few buttons so he could play the voicemails the older lawyer had left. And with each message, Mike could hear the desperation in Harvey's voice…the concern." _Shit._

Mike bowed his head and sighed.

"As for him not knowing that you're missing, we're gonna change that."

The blonde lifted his head back up weakly.

"Time for the fun to begin, Mikey." He picked up a bat that appeared out of nowhere and smacked it against his hand. Before Mike had time to get a plea out, Will swung it briskly, whacking Mike in the ribs.

He cried out, his body tensing up. He could hear and feel his bone cracking from the blunt force.

"Time for…_thump…_Harvey to…_thump…_know what it's like…_thump…_to lose a brother. To be completely helpless…_thump…_and listen to you…_thump…_die!"

After being hit nearly ten times, Mike was trembling violently and gasping for air. But thankfully Will had stopped; he was just on the brink of unconsciousness and as much as he wanted to succumb to the pain, he had to be strong. He couldn't show this bastard any weaknesses.

"Don't relax right yet, kid." Will said, unbuttoning Mike's shirt to reveal his bare bruised torso. "The party's just getting started."

"Oh g-god." His shoulders ached…his ribs stung and he could no longer feel his hands.

Will grabbed something from the small table in the corner and it wasn't until he saw the flame did Mike see there was a cigar in the man's fingers. Will lit it up and took a few puffs before going up to Mike and pressing the hot side into Mike's chest.

"Ahhh!" He couldn't help himself from screaming. It hurt so fucking bad. But Will kept on going…he wouldn't stop. Not even to give him a breather. He didn't stop until there were at least fifteen burns all over his chest, stomach and arms. Mike whimpered, hot tears running down his cheeks; he couldn't do this anymore. He was weak…no wonder Harvey fired him.

"M'sorry Harvey…m'sorry." He let his body relax, waiting for more torture…he knew he wasn't gonna be able to stick this out any longer. But maybe he deserved it for being the person he was. A fraud.

"You look exhausted…I mean we have been doing this for over half an hour so it's understandable. I guess I have enough material to send to Harvey…for now." He patted Mike's chest causing the blonde to moan. "See you in a bit, Mikey." Will headed towards the door and when he disappeared up the stairs, Mike let himself cry. He was going to die here and it scared him. _Harvey…please help me._ He prayed the man would come for him and fast, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

~+S+~

Harvey paced agitatedly in his office, trying to stay calm. The police had come and concluded that Mike had been kidnapped. They had taken fingerprints and talked to the neighbors and told Harvey they would get back to him soon with more answers. And he had been waiting for nearly two hours…he didn't want to wait. He wanted to know where the hell Mike was and who the fuck took him, because when he got his hands around the guy who did-

_Ring, Ring!_

His heart leapt into his throat as his cellphone vibrated on his desk. He strode over and saw that he had a message from an unknown number. Frowning, he opened it uncertainly and then attachment. A voice instantly filled the room and his heart sunk to the floor.

_"I told you what I want. Revenge." _Who the hell was that?

_"And I t-told you…Harvey doesn't g-give a shit 'bout me. He pr-probably doesn't even know I'm missing."_

Wow, he hurt the kid so much that he really thought that…well, he didn't exactly show he cared specifically after punching him.

"_I wouldn't say he doesn't care about you."_

It was silent for a moment and then Mike spoke again. God, he sounded like he was in so much pain.

"_P-Probably wondering…w-why I'm late for work."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure."_

Harvey listened as a few buttons were pressed on another phone and then he heard his own voice…the messages that he had left Mike earlier. _Fuck._

"_As for him not knowing that you're missing, we're gonna change that."_

He heard footsteps crunching on the ground and then the swish of air and a loud thwack. Harvey flinched at the sound…it sounded like a bat against skin. And the worst sound was the anguished cry that came after…Mike's cry. The kid was getting hit by a bat repeatedly. He collapsed in his chair, speechless and frozen with dread. He could hear the bones breaking from the brutal treatment and Harvey began to feel extremely nauseous.

"_Time for…thump…Harvey to…thump…know what it's like…thump…to lose a brother. To be completely helpless…thump…and listen to you…thump…die!"_

Harvey bowed his head. "Jesus." It kept going for another few minutes before it finally stopped. Mike was coughing and gasping for air; his stomach twisted at the thought of Mike struggling to breathe.

"_Don't relax right yet, kid. The party's just getting started."_

"_Oh g-god."_

"Dammit." He really didn't want to keep listening to this, but he was afraid he might miss something important. It was silent for a moment besides Mike's ragged breathing and then he started screaming again…worse this time. What the fuck was that bastard doing to him!? Mike suddenly began crying and he soon found himself tearing up as well. His body shook with rage and panic, wondering if he was ever going to see his associate alive again.

"_M'sorry Harvey…m'sorry."_ Mike's feeble voice came out of the speakers and the second he said that, Harvey wanted to punch himself. What has he done? This was his fault. He wiped the tears from his face and continued to listen. Thankfully it was almost done…he was having a hard time keeping his breakfast down.

"_You look exhausted…I mean we have been doing this for over half an hour so it's understandable. I guess I have enough material to send to Harvey…for now._ _See you in a bit, Mikey."_

Thank god. It was finally over.

"_Did you have fun listening to that Harvey? I know I did. I bet you're wondering who I am and what I want, right? Remember Raphael Denis? Probably not since you refused to continue to be my lawyer two months ago. It's me. Will Denis. My brother is dead because of you and Mike and now you're gonna find out what it's like to lose someone you care about. I'm going to drive you insane until you'd rather die. I'm going to take him away from you, Harvey, like you took my brother away from me. I'll be contacting you again soon."_

Harvey could no longer hold the bile down and he bent over his trashcan, throwing up all his stomach contents. He couldn't get the sound of Mike's cries out of his head, the breaking of his bones. It was killing him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he was done, he glanced up and wiped his mouth.

"Harvey," Donna sniffed and he knew she must've been listening the entire time. She began handing him a water, but he shook his head and stood up, heading for the door.

"I need some air."

When he got outside, he removed his tie and sat down on the nearest bench. He let out a shuddering breath and rested his head in his hands. This was a fucking nightmare. He took a few deep breaths before he didn't feel like killing the next person who talked to him and then sat up, trying to figure out what to do.

He was lost in his thoughts for a good three minutes when his phone buzzed in his pockets. "What!" He snapped into the receiver.

"_H-Harvey?"_

Oh my god. "Mike? Thank god."

Mike chuckled weakly in relief. _"N-Never thought…you would be…g-glad to hear m-my voice."_

Harvey smirked. At least the kid still had some humor left in him. "How are you doing?"

"_Shitty…every-everything hurts, Harvey. D-Don't know…how much longer…I can hold on."_

"You keep fighting, you understand? I don't give you permission to give up. Do you know where you are?"

Mike coughed harshly and Harvey winced at the horrible sound. Poor kid_. "N-No. Too dark…too cold. Harvey m'c-cold."_

"I know, kid. I promise I'm gonna get you out of there. Just hang-"

"_Ahhh-ha-ha!"_

"Mike!" He shot up from the bench, breathing heavily. "Mike, what's going on?"

"_It's time to start up again, Harvey. But who knows…your boy may not last much longer. Especially since stabbing someone repeatedly makes them bleed…a lot and not to mention that he already lost a pretty big amount after I shot him."_

"_Ahhh, please st-stop!"_

"What are you doing to him?" Harvey growled. "Stop or I swear to god!"

"_I'm merely having fun with him, Harv. Right Mikey? Aren't we having so much fun?"_

Mike sobbed and it broke Harvey's heart. "Stop! Let me take his place. Please, I'll take his place if you just let him go."

There was silence on the other end and Harvey's chest heaving. _Please._

"_I'll think about it,"_ Will replied in a low voice. _"I'll give you an answer tomorrow morning. Sit tight. For now, me and Mikey are gonna have some more fun."_

"Wait-"

But Will hung up and Harvey swore softly, washing a hand down his face. He didn't know if he could wait until tomorrow…and he didn't know if Mike could last much longer either. He took a deep breath to compose himself before heading back upstairs. He wasn't going home tonight and he sure as hell wasn't going to be sleeping. Not after hearing all the crap Mike was being put through. His screams. He shuddered at the thought of it. It was going to be a very long night.

**The Next Morning**

Harvey stared out the window at the rising sun, resting his chin in his palm. It was early and he was exhausted since he had been awake all night. Every time he close his eyes, all he could hear was Mike's tortured screams, the bat hitting his body and his crying. It was horrible. He swiveled the chair around and looked at Donna who was sleeping on the couch. She hadn't left either, insisting that she stay with him. And he had learned in the past not to argue with the woman. She had fallen asleep a while ago and he didn't want to wake her up. Sighing heavily, he was about to get up to grab some coffee when his phone vibrated on the desk. He quickly answered it so not to disturb Donna.

"Hello?"

_"I've sent coordinates to your phone. Be here in the next two hours or the deal is off. If you tell anyone where you're going or you don't come alone, I _will_ kill him."_ Will hung up immediately after that and Harvey was left listening to the dial tone. Then there was a chime and a message popped up with the coordinates.

_**"40.868800, -73.71333"**_

He was just about to put it away when it chimed again.

_**"Remember what I said or your boy will look worse than this."**_

Harvey grimaced as he scrolled down. "Son of a bitch." He wiped his mouth and shut his phone. It had been a picture of Mike hanging from the ceiling by barbed wire, unconscious and covered in bruises, burns and blood. And Will was right; the kid had lost a lot. It hadn't even looked like the younger man. Well, he wasn't gonna let anything else happen to him. He was gonna make sure of it. He looked up the coordinates on his computer and saw that it was over an hour away. Harvey gathered his things and left his computer open. He wasn't going to tell anyone where he was, but he couldn't promise Donna wouldn't come across things on her own. She would know what to do.

Harvey caught a taxi to his building and he got into his own car once he arrived. Before taking off, he ran up to his condo and grabbed his revolver from inside its safe. He wasn't taking any chances.

"I'm coming, Mike," he whispered as he got into his car and pulled out of the garage. "Just hang on a little longer."

~+SUITS+~

He was in the middle of nowhere and he hoped that Donna had woken up by now and called the police. He pulled up in front of a crappy, abandoned cabin and took a deep breath, this was it. Getting out quietly, Harvey stuffed the gun in his belt, covering it with his suit jacket before making his way inside the cold, empty shack. The foundation creaked and moaned, but he saw no sign of Will or Mike. He was just about to call out when he saw a dark crimson trail of blood leading down the hallway to an open door. He knew this wasn't gonna end good, but he had to save Mike. He was _going _to save him. He pulled out his gun and held it down by his leg as he walked over to the basement door. The farther down he went, the colder it got; god, Mike must feel like hell right now. When he got to the bottom, he gasped at seeing Mike hanging from the ceiling like in the photo. He wasn't moving and it didn't look like he was awake which bothered him. When he reached the bottom, the room was void but he suddenly saw movement in the corner of his eye. Before he had time to react, something hard smacked him over the head and darkness hit like brick.

When he came to, Harvey looked at groggily to see Will standing over him with a smirk.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find this?"

A black shape appeared in his vision and Harvey inwardly groaned when he recognized it as his gun. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He glanced to his left to see that Mike had woke up and was staring at him lethargically…like he wasn't entirely there. He didn't blame the kid though; he probably lost a shit ton of blood since he was covered in it. Harvey moaned, his head pounding and he tried to press a hand to his temple, but they were tied together in front of him, yet poorly. He could easily get out of them if he tried hard enough, but right now he could barely see straight. Will had really clocked him.

"Well nice of you to join us Harvey. I was beginning to think you'd never regain consciousness."

"You have me. Now let Mike go."

Will grinned. "No, I don't think so. I think I like this better…you're gonna watch me kill Mike and then when I'm done with him, I'll kill you."

"We had a deal! Just let him go, you have me now!"

"Yeah…I lied."

Harvey struggled against his binds, furious that he listened to this guy. He was stupid to think a psycho like Will would've kept his word. Harvey watched as Will grabbed a dirty rope from the floor and went over to Mike's trembling body.

"If you touch him again, I swear," he growled angrily.

"You swear what Harvey? You're not in a position to do so." He wrapped the rope around Mike's neck and the blonde whimpered when it tightened against his throat. Harvey tugged at the binds, willing them to break. He suddenly heard choking and the man looked over to see Will strangling Mike with the rope. The kid was barely fighting and he could tell he was losing the battle.

"Stop it!" Harvey yelled. "Stop!"

Mike's face was turning purple, his hands fisting while Will just laughed hysterically.

"Stop! Please god stop!"

Just as Mike's eyes were almost about to roll to the back of his head, Will let go leaving the blonde gasping and wheezing and coughing violently. Harvey sagged, sighing in relief.

"That was fun, huh?" Will smirked. "Why don't we do that again…maybe go a little longer?"

"No…p-please," Mike said, barely above a whisper. He was dying; he could feel it in his body that if Will strangled him again he was done for. "D-Don't."

"Shut up, Mike," Will snapped and shoved a dirty rag the younger man's mouth. "You whine too much. I think Harvey would agree with me." He went behind Mike again and put the rope around his throat, immediately pulling back tightly. The blonde choked but he had lost all the motivation in him and he was ready to die. His vision tunneled and his lungs burned, begging for oxygen.

_I'm sorry Harvey._

"Nooo!" Harvey ripped the binds off at the sight of Mike's body relaxing…giving up and with a burst of adrenaline, he got to his feet and ran over to Will, tackling him to the ground. Straddling the man's hips, Harvey began punching the bastard left and right as hard he could, not even caring how bad his knuckles were aching. Harvey slowly felt himself leave his body; he just kept beating and punching, blood spraying onto his face. But he couldn't stop…not after this psycho tortured Mike to near death. His friend…his little brother. He fucking deserved this. It wasn't until he felt hands on his arms, pulling him away did he stop and look at the damage he had done. Will was unconscious, and an almost unrecognizable bloody pulp.

"Sir! Sir, stop!" A voice echoed.

Harvey did as he was told and looked up to see a police officer dragging him off. Finally! They had come. _Thank you Donna._ His head was pounding angrily, but he couldn't deal with that right now…Mike was what mattered. The kid needed help. Stumbling to his feet, he pulled out of the officer's grasp and went over to Mike who was still choking and gagging on the rag in his mouth. He pulled it and out Mike coughed, trying to get in a normal dose of oxygen.

"Get the medics," he demanded to a nearby officer. "And find me some wire cutters or something. Quick!"

In seconds, a pair of wire cutter was handed to Harvey and he gently began cutting the barbed wire holding Mike from the ground. He hissed when he cut his own fingers on the sharp rope, but that didn't stop him.

"H-Har…vey," Mike wheezed, trying to keep his eyes open.

The older man cupped Mike's tear and blood stained face. "Shh. Don't talk, Mike. Just hang on. I'm almost done." Pretty soon the wire snapped and Mike would've fallen to the ground had Harvey not been there to catch him. "Easy kid. I got you." He let the blonde lean into him; he could feel Mike's body trembling violently, the blood soaking through to his clothes. Carefully, he cut the wires that were binding Mike's wrist together and then pulled off his suit jacket, staunching the deep cuts they had made. He was bleeding a lot and he was surprised Mike hadn't passed out yet.

"Can you walk?"

Mike nodded jerkily and glanced at Harvey. His body hurt so fucking bad, but he wanted to get the hell out of here. Harvey was with him so he felt safe; this place had too many nightmares even if he had only been here for two days.

Harvey smiled, proud that his associate was being this strong despite his excruciating pain. "Alright, we'll take it slow and you can lean into me as much as you want."

"B-But…g-get blood…all over…y-your suit," he rasped. Harvey was gonna kill him for that, but it wasn't his fault. He hoped he didn't get mad.

"It's fine. It's already ruined from laying on the ground. Just focus on breathing and walking. Can you do both at the same time?"

Mike frowned and looked up at him. _Was he being serious?_

"I'm joking kid," Harvey smiled. But he really kind of wasn't; the man was having a hard enough time _standing_ and breathing. Mike snorted and they started gradually ascending the stairs, Harvey wrapping his arm around Mike's back and holding him tight when the kid lost his footing. Once they finally reached the top, Mike was breathing heavily and barely able to stand.

"We're almost there, Mike. Just a little more."

Mike suddenly began crying again when they got outside, the reality of what happened hitting him. The sobs wracked his skinny frame and as much as he tried to hold it in and not be weak in front of Harvey, he couldn't. He really thought he was going to die. He had been _ready_ to die.

Harvey pursed his lips and they stopped walking; he turned Mike to face him and brought the man into hug. "You're gonna be okay, kid. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise. I got you."

Mike cried harder and dug his face into Harvey's shoulder, his arms by his side. It hurt to lift them now that the blood was slowly returning back. Harvey squeezed a little without trying to hurt Mike, tearing up a little, too. He almost lost the kid. It had been way too close. They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Mike shakily pulled away, looking extremely pale and sick.

Harvey frowned, keeping his hands on the man's biceps. "Mike…you alright?"

The blonde stared down at the ground, swaying a bit on his feet and Harvey grew worried. "Mike."

"D-Don't feel g-good."

Before Harvey had time to respond, Mike leaned forward and threw up, splashing it on the older lawyers shoes and right after, his legs going weak and sending him to the ground. Harvey went to catch him, completely shocked, and lowered the blonde to the ground, cradling him in his arms. "Where are those medics!?" Mike had lost so much blood, it was a wonder he was still alive. He looked down and saw blue, unfocused eyes blinking up at him.

"Mike?" He brushed back the sweaty bangs from the kid's forehead.

"H-Harvey…" Mike weakly clutched Harvey's wrists.

"Just hang on buddy. You're gonna be fine. I promise you're gonna be okay. Don't die on me; I don't have the patience to look for another associate nor would I want to replace you."

Mike chuckled weakly. "B-But…you f-fired me."

Harvey's smirk faded when the night before Mike went missing came back to haunt him. He would never forgive himself for what he said. "You're not fired, kid. I promise."

The blonde gave a weak smile before his eyes closed and his body became slack in Harvey's hold just as the medics rushed over to them. They quickly moved the blonde onto a stretcher, strapping him down and placing an oxygen mask over his face.

"BP 90/60, heart rate is irregular. He's lost a lot of blood and is going into hypovolemic shock. Start an I.V. with fluids, we can't afford to lose him and the nearest hospital is fifteen minutes away. Alright, get him on the gurney and let's roll." The medic, who seemed to be in charge, turned to Harvey.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Harvey swallowed and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure? There's blood running down the side of your neck."

The lawyer went to go inspect it himself and sure enough there was blood on his neck. Probably from when Will had knocked him out. "Oh."

"Come on," the medic gestured. "You can ride with your friend. It's most likely a concussion."

Harvey blinked and nodded, feeling the full effects of the head injury and letting the medic lead him into the back of the ambulance, sitting him on the bench by Mike's side. And now that he could see the kid in a better light, he began to feel guilty and heartbroken. Mike was completely covered in bruises, blood, burns and cuts that were both shallow and deep. His wrists were nearly unrecognizable, completely mangled from the wire that had cut into his skin. And he didn't even want to think of how much internal damage there was.

"God, I'm so sorry kid."

"Sir?"

He looked up to see a cop at the end of the vehicle holding up his suit jacket. His now blood soaked jacket.

"Do you want this?"

Harvey shook his head. He didn't need to be more reminded of how much blood Mike had lost. "No. Just throw it out." It definitely wasn't important to him anymore.

The cop nodded and the ambulance doors were shut before they took off towards St. Francis Hospital. Harvey took a deep breath and watched Mike breathe in and out raggedly while the medic wrapped gauze gently around his wrists. He couldn't help think that there could've been a way to prevent this. Maybe made sure Will had been locked away for life after attacking his associate in the first place…or not telling Mike to leave. Well, the kid was gonna go home anyways, but reaming him out like that and physically assaulting him wasn't, at all, necessary. He listened quietly as the medic named off a list of injuries into the radio.

"28 year old male, gunshot wound to the left side, through and through, nothing vital has seemed to have been hit. Approximately fifteen second degree burns from a cigar and ten wounds from a knife, five lacerations and five deep stabs. Neck seems to be a little swollen," the medic removed the mask and shined a light down Mike's throat. "Throat is inflamed as well, have intubation on standby. There's severe bruising on his torso and at least seven broken ribs and a cracked sternum, possible internal bleeding in the lower abdomen. Massive blood loss, he'll need at least four pints transfused."

_"10-4. Trauma team is on standby."_

The medic looked up at Harvey and spoke back into the radio. "Also a 45 year old male with a moderate concussion. He'll need to be looked at."

_"Copy that."_

"I'm fine," Harvey said gruffly. "I don't need to be looked at."

"Mister…"

"Specter."

"Specter. You have blood coming out of your ear, you could have a cracked skull and possibly a slight bleed in your brain. You must've been hit pretty hard."

Harvey didn't respond. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Mike. The poor kid was in horrible shape and there was nothing he could really do at the moment. He hoped that Donna would show up at the hospital…he didn't know if he could deal with this alone. No…he _knew_ he couldn't do this alone.

**Four Hours Later**

Harvey paced the private area where the nurse's had stuck him to rest. But he wasn't going to rest…hell no. He had no idea where Mike was or how he was doing, but it was making him restless. They had been three minutes away from the hospital when Mike stopped breathing and being in that ambulance was hectic from there. He couldn't remember much after that, but apparently he had passed out and then woke up in a bed with Donna hovering over him. She had gotten the nurse- after he demanded impatiently- and he had pulverized her with questions about Mike's status. But there was no update and it was really starting to piss him off.

"Harvey!  
He stopped and looked up to see Donna standing by the curtain, one bottled water in one hand and a steaming cup of coffee in the other.

"That coffee for me?"

She rolled her eyes and handed him the water. "You're supposed to be resting."

"How the hell can I relax, Donna, when I don't know what condition Mike is in? He could be…" he stopped and shook his head, taking a seat back on the bed.

Donna sighed and went over sitting next to him and placing a hand on his back. "He's gonna be okay, Harvey. You got to him in time."

The older man huffed and took a sip of his water. "I said a lot of bad things to him, Donna. It's not something he'll forget; he'll play it through his head a million times and analyze it and take it too seriously. I'm not sure he'll forgive me…I wouldn't. I really fucked up this time."

Donna was surprised Harvey was letting this all out; he wasn't a man to share his feelings. She was about to say something when they curtain was pulled back and a blonde woman appeared. A doctor…but it wasn't his.

"Mr. Specter?"

"Yeah…are you Mike's doctor?"

The woman nodded and held out her hand to shake his. "Dr. Kristy Robertson, I've been the one attending to Mr. Ross."

Harvey shifted on the bed. "H-How…how is he?"

Dr. Robertson sighed and dragged a chair over to sit. "He's in very critical condition, Mr. Specter. I'm surprised he's lasted this long with the amount of blood loss."

"But is he gonna be okay?" Donna asked, clutching Harvey's arm.

"It's touch and go at this point. His body is extremely weak and he has an extremely high fever from the infection he caught from all his injuries. There was internal bleeding caused by the blunt force trauma to his abdomen. It took a while, but we've managed to stop the hemorrhaging and repair the damage. At the moment we're only allowing hospital personnel into the room so there is no risk of him catching anything else. He was extremely lucky, though, the person who stabbed him must've known where all the major arteries and organs were to not hit them. He was also fortunate for his lung not to be punctured, his broken ribs just barely missing the bottom of it, however we have him on a ventilator because his larynx was completely swollen upon arrival from strangulation and still has yet to go down. The bullet hit only flesh and went right through, so no problems there. All his wounds, were cleaned and sewn up or bandaged, but the blood loss he sustained was what really made things worse. We had to transfuse him 4.5 pints and it will be at least a week or so before his body recovers. His organs are extremely vulnerable at the moment due to the fact that he lost that much. His wrists were pretty bad as well, but we've given him a tetanus shot and all we can do is let them heal on its own. He'll definitely be extremely sore from the massive bruising over seventy percent of his body and his head may hurt from the mild concussion. We have him sedated at the moment and will keep him that way until he can start breathing on his own. I'd like to keep him here for at least a week and when he does end up going home, he'll need another couple weeks of resting and recovering. He will definitely need to stay with someone as well. It's going to be a while, but he'll be back to himself soon. I also want to recommend getting him therapy given what happened to him."

"Thank you, doctor," Donna whispered. She was really in shock…Mike was alive but he had a tough fight ahead of him. She looked over to Harvey and he was white as sheet. She could tell he was trying to keep his cool, but after hearing that, she didn't blame him for not. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah," he breathed. "Just taking it all in."

"You should get some rest, Mr. Specter. It'll be awhile before you can see Mike. But the second you're able to see him, a nurse will come let you know." Dr. Robertson smiled in sympathy before getting up, shutting the curtain and leaving them alone.

Harvey let out a deep exhale before lying down on the bed. This sucked.

**The Next Morning**

Harvey pulled on a t-shirt and sweatshirt, his jeans already on, that Donna had gratefully brought over to him earlier. He sure as hell wasn't gonna wear scrubs or continued to wear the dirty suit. It only reminded him off Mike, seeing the blood and puke the kid left behind. Taking a deep breath, he stood up from the bed and emerged from behind the curtain, leaving the room to find out where Mike was being treated. Just because he was being discharged that didn't mean he had to leave. Donna was explaining everything to Jessica and then grabbing things from Mike's apartment for when he awoke. Harvey rode the elevator up and then roamed the halls of the critical care unit to either find Dr. Robertson or the nurse's station. He ended up finding the desk first and walked over, hoping for good news.

"Excuse me, what's the condition of Michael Ross?"

"Are you family?"

"I'm his next of kin, Harvey Specter."

The nurse nodded and began typing. It wasn't long before she frowned and looked up at the man.

"What…what's wrong?" His heart grew heavy.

"Mr. Specter, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Now he was just getting angry.

"He died before he even got into the ambulance. You found him dead."

His blood ran cold. "N-No…no, I got him out of there. He was alive."

"He lost too much blood, Mr. Specter. It says here he was alive for barely a few minutes when you found him before his body gave up. I'm sorry."

"No! I found him alive, you're lying." His breaths came out in erratic puffs. This couldn't be happening. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again, he was standing in a dark room, a single light shining on something…someone. He was in a morgue.

"Oh god." He slowly walked over and choked a sob when he saw Mike's battered body lying on the cold metal slab. "No Mike. I got you out." Tears trickled down his face. He fucking failed. He failed to save his kid brother. His knees went weak and he collapsed to the ground, sobbing. He rarely ever cried for anyone or anything except for when his father died…but for some reason this took the cake. "Mike, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"Harvey! Harvey, wake up!"

The man jerked in his chair and blinked furiously, wiping the wetness from his eyes before glancing around and finding Donna standing next to him with a worried look on her face.

"D-Donna?"

"Yeah…you okay?"

"Where's Mike?"

"He's right in front of you remember?"

Harvey sat up and looked in front of him to see Mike sleeping in the bed. What the hell was going on?

"You've been in here for a few hours since he was allowed visitors. You passed out maybe ten minutes after; no wonder since you haven't slept in almost a day. You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Harvey took a deep breath and the silence was all Donna needed. "I'll get you a coffee."

Once she left, Harvey placed a hand on top of Mike's chest and closed his eyes in relief at the beat of his heart. It was still sort of weak, but Mike was alive and that's all that mattered. It had just been a dream. Washing a hand down his face he stared at the unconscious blonde; they still had him sedated and on the ventilator. He looked horrible: gray skin, wheezing mechanical breaths and pale, chapped lips. The bruises and scratches all over Mike's face were healing, but made him look gaunt, sicklier. Thick white bandages swathed his body from underneath his armpits to his waist while more was wrapped around his wrists to hide the horribly cut skin. It sucked that the kid was gonna have so many scars…physical and mental ones. He brought his hand up and held Mike's clammy one. The infection was bad too, his fever nearing 102° and his face covered in a sheen of sweat and discomfort.

"You're gonna be alright, buddy. You're not alone anymore…I got you away from that son of a bitch. Just focus on getting better alright?"

Of course, Mike wouldn't respond. Pursing his lips, Harvey pat Mike's arm before standing up to go out into the hallway to take a breather. That nightmare had felt all too real; he really believed that Mike had died, but it was just that…a nightmare. _Thank fucking god._

~+S+~

Six hours had passed and Harvey was dozing in the chair next to Mike's bed. The doctor had finally removed the breathing tube and taken him off sedation so now they just had to wait. He suddenly heard a weak groan come from the bed and Harvey sat up quickly, hoping that Mike was finally waking up. He couldn't take this silence any longer.

"Mike?"

The blonde's forehead creased and his head rolled slowly on the pillow towards Harvey's voice. Harvey placed his hand on Mike's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Mike, can you hear me?"

"Hmmm?"

"Come on, kiddo. You're safe now."

"W-Will." Mike whispered hoarsely. "P-Please…don't hurt…me."

"Will is…" Well, he didn't know if he had killed the man or not. He was too focused on Mike's condition. "Dead. It's me, Harvey."

"H-Harvey?"

"Open your eyes, kid."

"S-Safe?"

"Yeah, it's safe buddy."

It took a moment, but Mike's blue eyes slowly blinked open and scanned the area. He was so confused, but it didn't look like he was in the cold basement Will had kept him in. The walls weren't gray, but a sort of beige color. He wasn't hanging from the ceiling, but lying down in a semi-comfortable bed with scratchy, yet warm blankets. There was no more blood or the stench of it, but only bandages and the smell of antiseptic. Harvey was right, he wasn't in that horrible place anymore; he was in the hospital. He looked over and saw the older lawyer staring at him with a small smile.

"H-How'd I…get here?"

"The ambulance."

Mike rolled his eyes and swallowed. "Ob-obviously. I mean…" then he started to remember some of what happened, even though it was still a little hazy. He recalled Harvey talking to him, his hand cupping his face and then falling into the man's arms.

_"Alright, we'll take it slow and you can lean into me as much as you want."_

_"B-But…g-get blood…all over…y-your suit."_

And then he cried?

_"You're gonna be okay, kid. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise. I got you."_

Mike stared at Harvey. "Y-You got me out?"

The man smiled again. "Couldn't leave you to die, could I?" And then the smirk disappeared. "I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I really thought I was going to lose you and just the very concept of it kills me…and I'm sorry for what I did to you before all this shit happened. Hitting you was a huge mistake more so saying those things to you. I should've been more understanding that you were having a hard time after your grandmother."

"Its fine," Mike replied quietly, not making eye contact with Harvey. He really didn't want to think about his grandmother; her death still seemed so fresh in his mind.

"No it's not fine, Mike. It was uncalled for; I out of all people should know what it feels like to lose a loved one. Specifically one that you're really close to. And I know you probably don't want to speak about it right now but…what happened to you…you can't keep in bottled up. If you ever want someone to talk to…I'm here for you."

Mike swallowed and looked up at the man with dull blue eyes. _Haunted_ blue eyes. Harvey's heart ached for the kid.

"Thanks," Mike replied, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet, but…when I am, you'll be the first one I go to."

"Good," Harvey smirked, squeezing Mike's hand gently. "You were strong back there, though. I've never been more proud of you for pushing through."

Mike wiped his nose and chuckled. "Who are you and what have you done with Harvey Specter?"

Harvey chuckled and gently punched Mike in the shoulder. "Shut up…you know you're gonna be okay, right?"

Mike yawned. "I know…I got you remember?"

Harvey nodded. _Damn right you do._

By the way," Mike winced. "You're not mad about me…you know, throwing up on your shoes?"

Harvey chuckled. "I wasn't gonna remember it if you didn't, but since you did, you're gonna buy me some new ones. _Expensive_ ones."

"Oh come on. One: I couldn't help it, and two: you make more money in a day than I do in a week. Plus, how many pairs of shoes do you have, like twenty? I think you can survive, princess."

Harvey scoffed. "Okay, lippy, you get off this time."

Mike grinned. "Thank you."

Harvey shook his head. "Get some rest kid, you've got a long road to recovery, plus when Donna comes in, you better be prepared."

Mike groaned before getting comfortable in the pillows. "Awesome." Mike slowly drifted off and Harvey sighed while bringing up the sheets to the kid's shoulders. It was gonna be awhile before they got back to normal. No doubt Mike would constantly be plagued by nightmares, but he gave the man his word. He _was_ going to be okay and he was gonna stay by the kid until he didn't need to anymore. Harvey watched Mike breathe steadily, the bruises making his normally pale face more sunken and just not normal. After he started to put the images of a dying Mike to the back of his mind, he stood up and went to search for Will, praying that the man was dead…he had promised Mike that he was. And if he wasn't, well then there was gonna be more fun for him.

So how do you get Batman to break? You have to take Robin and Harvey had learned that the hard way…something neither one of them wanted to endure ever again.

**FIN!  
Next Prompt For: Far Away in Wonderland**

**_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	25. Forgive and Forget, Right?

**Forgive and Forget, Right?**

**Prompt for: Far Away in Wonderland**

**The prompt for this story is really long and kind of tells the whole story so I didn't want to spoil it for you! Enjoy!**

**P.S. This is story number 25! We're a quarter of the way there! These prompts are amazing!**

Harvey smirked as he sat across from a fellow Senior Partner, Kate Justice. Damn, what a women. He would totally sleep with her if she wasn't so much like him. She was hot as fuck, though, he couldn't deny that.

"Would you stop undressing me with your eyes, Harvey," Kate rolled her eyes. "You came in here for a reason. What is it?"

"I need a favor."

"Depends on what the favor is," she replied, sitting back in her chair. "And what's in it for me."

Harvey scrubbed his chin in thought. He glanced out the door and saw his associate walking by and an idea popped into his head. "I'll give you my associate for a week. He'll do whatever you need him to do." He had promised the kid, after shipping him off to Louis for a case, that he would never do something like this again. But this was important and it was the only way he was going to win the case he was on.

Kate glanced out the window as well, seeing Mike for herself. She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Your boy genius Mike Ross? Okay. You've got yourself a deal, Specter. Send him in at the end of the day. So what do you need?"

Once he told Kate what he needed, Harvey shook her hand and then left to head back to his own office. Mike somehow disappeared in the file room for the rest of the day and when six o'clock came, he told Donna to get him in the office.

"What's up?" Mike said, looking like he was all ready to go home.

"I've got an assignment for you."

"What kind of assignment?" Mike questioned, sitting down on the couch.

"You're going to work for Kate Justice for a week. She's a Senior Partner down on the 46th floor," he replied, not looking up from his laptop.

Mike frowned. "Why?"

"I needed a favor. She needed an associate. Simple as that."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Harvey looked up with an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

"You told me…you_ promised_ me after you pawned me off to Louis that you would never do that again. I'm not like one of your girls you sleep with for one night, ignore her for two weeks and then call her up when you want to get off again!"

Harvey shot up in anger. "Shut the fuck up, Mike. I can do whatever the hell I want with you. You're just a lowly associate, kid, and you would be nothing but a pot-smoking, lowlife, college dropout if it wasn't for me pulling your ass out of the gutters. Now are you either go see her right now like I told her you would or are you going to disobey me like you usually do? However, if you don't like it, then, by all means, leave. But you can never set foot in this place again."

Mike's mouth clamped shut, anger and hurt swirling in his chest. "Fine," he said tersely before gathering his things and storming out the door. Once he left, Harvey collapsed back in the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. That wasn't how he expected that conversation to go. Mike was right, he couldn't, well, _shouldn't_ keep doing that to him. But it was only one more time. Next time he would counter something else up…maybe a client or something.

~+SUITS+~

Mike forced the anger at Harvey down by the time he reached his temporary boss' office. He was so pissed that Harvey had lied to him; how many times was he gonna believe that he would never do this again? How many chances was he going to give the man? Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the glass door.

"Come in," a warm voice answered. He stepped into the office nervously, feeling like a kid walking into a new classroom on the first day of school. The brunette woman- very beautiful and strong he might add- looked up and grinned. "You must be Mike Ross. I'm Kate Justice."

Mike smiled nervously and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you. I don't think I've ever seen you around."

The woman chuckled. "Well, when you're stuck on this miserable floor you don't get much visitors. I was surprised when Harvey came down here to ask for a favor."

"Yeah," Mike said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't worry, Mike. We're gonna have fun, I promise. I'm way better than that rat bastard Louis Litt, I swear."

Mike smirked. "He's not that bad."

Kate raised an eyebrow and Mike laughed. "Alright he can be a little difficult to be around."

The woman snorted. "That's putting it lightly. Not to mention he's obsessed with cats like no one I've ever seen and carries a Dictaphone everywhere. I may be on this floor, but word gets around."

Mike laughed again. He liked this woman…maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing tonight, I'm sure you want to go home and sleep after Harvey makes you pull all-nighters."

Mike opened his mouth to talk, but she kept going. "Again, I know things. I've seen you before and I've also noticed that you barely ever leave. So go home, get some rest and I'll see you nine a.m. sharp."

The blonde smiled. "Thanks." He bobbed his head and then headed outside to bike home. He was still pretty pissed at Harvey for going against his word, but Kate was nice and already treating him better than Harvey ever did. He took a deep breath and started pedaling home. He needed to get some good shut-eye so he could be alert tomorrow. And for once, he was gonna make damn sure he wasn't late.

~+S+~

The next morning, Mike showed up in Kate's office twenty minutes early, ready for whatever shit she was gonna throw at him. She seemed nice the day before, but when it came to work, he didn't know how she'd act.

"Mike!" Kate smiled when he stepped inside the office. "You're early."

He shrugged. "Figured I'd get a head start."

"That's always a good thing." She handed Mike a file and he began to flip through it. "This is a pretty big case." Family of Robin Deering v. Volkswagen; apparently the brand new car that Deering had bought had faulty brakes and the airbag that deployed exploded, sending shards of metal out at him and causing his death. Volkswagen claimed they had sent out a recall, but it didn't look like the Deering's had gotten the news until the day after. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You're a genius, remember? I have faith that you can do this. I can go with you to interview some witnesses if you want, but I'm sure you don't want to be babysat, right?"

That was true. "No, I definitely don't."

"Good. Let me know how it goes and when you come back we can discuss it over lunch. Oh and there's a car waiting out front to bring you around."

Mike grinned. _Sweet_. "Cool, thanks." He gathered his things and left to go outside. He could get used to this. Throughout the week, he and Kate had a great time and he was really starting to like how much better she treated him. She let him go to court with her, both slaying it by the way, the discussed the case over lunches, which she paid for and they both really started to get along. Mike felt respected…nothing that he would ever get from Harvey. That's why he barely hesitated when she asked if he wanted to be _her_ associate.

"So what do you say?" She smiled. "You absolutely killed it with this case and I'd like to continue our partnership. I'm proud of you, Mike. I don't understand why Harvey would ever want to let you go."

Mike never heard anyone say they were proud of him…well maybe his Grammy. But Harvey never said it. "Yeah, me neither," he muttered. Seeing as Harvey treated him like absolute shit, maybe this would be good for him. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Great! It'll be a pleasure working with you more, Mike. Do you want me to tell Harvey or are you?"

Mike sighed. "You can. Hearing it from me he probably won't believe it."

Kate smiled. "Alright. Go home and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Kate."

Once Mike left, Kate took the elevator up to the fiftieth floor and strode towards Harvey's office. It wasn't surprising when he saw him in there immersed in paperwork…work he most likely he would've piled on Mike. She was more surprised that he didn't give Mike stuff to do even though he was working for her. She lightly knocked on the door and stepped in.

He looked up and grinned. "Kate, I'm surprised I haven't seen you earlier with Mike being a handful and all. I would've thought you'd be begging me to take him back on the second day."

"He's been great, in fact. A hard-worker; he really cares about what he does. Don't know why you would ever give him to anyone and not keep him for yourself."

Harvey chuckled. "It was only for a week. No harm done…though now I won't have to do all this paperwork."

"Actually, that's why I came up here. Mike is coming to work for me, now, as my associate."

Harvey looked up and scoffed. "Yeah right. Mike would never do that."

Kate shrugged. "Ask him yourself. I offered and he accepted."

"Then why isn't _he_ telling me?" Harvey said, standing up and realizing that this might actually be happening.

"Because he didn't think you'd believe him and to be honest I don't blame him. Maybe you should've treated him better."

Harvey gritted his teeth. "Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to, Harvey. Things get around, I know how you are and just how he reacted to some things…like when I said I was proud of him. He was speechless…like he's never heard those words in a sentence before. I'm sorry, Harvey, but I guess you can't always have what you want."

She left the room without another word and Harvey was dumbstruck. Surely she was joking, right? He stood up and briskly walked out of the building, hoping to catch Mike before he left. Miraculously, he found the kid walking out of the building towards an awaiting car. Since when did he have a driver? And what happened to his bike?

"Mike!"

The blonde stopped with a groan. He had tried to get out as fast as possible, but Louis had ended up stopping him for something. He knew once Harvey heard the news he would come looking for answers. He turned around and waited for the explosion.

"What the hell, Mike? Is this a joke?"

"No, it's not a joke, Harvey. It's very much true. I don't know why you even care. I thought you would be glad that I wasn't your associate anymore."

"Is this seriously because I gave you up again?"

"That's part of it Harvey. But Kate treats me a hell of a lot better than you ever had. You may have been protecting my secret, but that's because you're worried about your own ass. I can't trust that you won't ship me off to another partner or maybe even another firm to get another favor and another and another! And I know you'll do it again, Harvey, don't say you won't. After all I'm just a lowly associate and nothing but a college dropout, right? You obviously don't respect me enough." He started getting into the car. "I'm done with you Harvey and there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind." With that, he shut the door and drove off, leaving Harvey standing with his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what just happened. Shit, he really did it this time. He really fucked up.

~+SUITS+~

Throughout the next two weeks, Harvey ended up having to use someone from the associate pool…which he, without question, fucking hated. He realized now that he took Mike for granted and no matter how he hard he tried, the kid would not leave Kate. Donna was pissed for what he did and took Mike's side saying Harvey deserved it. Now _she_ barely talked to him unless it was business. Harvey hated himself right now…so much. He had to find a way to make Mike come back…for the kid to forgive him, but that was easier said than done. Harvey rubbed his face and grabbed his drink from the coffee cart when he heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Mike ordering a hotdog from a stand not too far away from where he was.

"Fifth time's the charm," he breathed and walked over. "Mike."

The blonde turned and the smile fell from his face. "Harvey."

"Can we talk?"

"The answer to your question for the hundredth time is no. I'm not going back to work for you. You don't even care about me…you just want me to do all your legwork. You want to throw shit on me and put me down. I tried to be a good associate for you…a good friend. I thought we were friends, Harvey and those things you said made me realize I mean nothing to you."

"Mike," he swallowed. "I'm…I'm sorry."

The blonde was taken aback at the words he'd never thought he'd hear from Harvey. He sighed and shook his head. "I am too." He walked back towards Pearson Hardman and Harvey swore silently. What the hell was he going to do? _Nothing…there's nothing you can do, Specter. You lost him...for good. It's over._ It was time to start looking for another associate. If he decided to be more of an ass, he would've exposed Mike for what he was, but he wasn't going to ruin the kid's life…he wasn't gonna have him end up in jail. He deserved Mike leaving him.

**A Week Later**

"Mike, go home."

The blonde's face shot up from the table with a gasp and he heard a chuckle behind him. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked behind him to see Kate shaking her head in amusement.

"You never cease to impress me, Mike, but go home…and take tomorrow off. You've been going ham on this case and I have confidence we're gonna win."

"But-"

"No buts. Geez, you're as stubborn as my kid."

Mike raised a brow. "You have a kid?"

"_Had._ He died in a car accident at eighteen."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…well it's not but it's been ten years since. I've recovered…but you remind me a lot of him actually. He was smart, outgoing, and like I said, stubborn as hell. Never took no for an answer. And neither will I so get going. It's nearly eleven and I know you haven't been sleeping much. I can tell by how many times you've yawned and the amount of coffee you drink in a day."

Mike blushed and chuckled. "You're right. I'll go."

"Good," Kate smiled. "I don't expect to see you until Thursday." With that, she left the file room as quickly as she came. Mike rubbed a hand down his face before gathering his things and heading out. He had given Rolland, his driver, the day off so he had rode his bike to work…but he forgot to put air in it the night before so now it was completely flat.

"Shit." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. He didn't have money either, using his entire paycheck for rent and food, and he also didn't want to go back up to tell Kate. She's already done enough for him and he wasn't gonna bother her for something he could easily take care of. It was a nice night, walking home would be no problem. He was maybe twenty minutes in to walking when he was hit out of nowhere and dragged into an alley. His bike flew out of his hands as he tried to put up a fight towards whoever was attacking him.

"Stop moving you little runt!" A deep voice growled. "Give me your money!"

"I don't…I don't have any. Pl-Please just…let me go!" He kicked his legs and flailed his arms, hoping to hit some part of his mugger until the stars disappeared from his vision.

"You're lying!" He was kicked in the stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs. "Just give me your money and you won't get hurt."

Mike choked. "I d-don't…h-have any…I swear."

"Have it your way."

Mike glanced up just in time to see a silver object come down and thrust four times into his stomach. He was just stabbed! The pain was excruciating and he could barely breathe. He couldn't believe he was stabbed! While wheezing in pain, he saw his attacker run in the opposite direction, taking the bike with him. _Guess it's time for a new one. Dammit, he should've just went back up to the building._ He needed to get help; he couldn't just lie around and wait for death. Like Kate said, he was stubborn. Whimpering, he pushed himself up against the wall, hunching over and limping out of the alley. His world was spinning and he felt sick…but he couldn't give up now…he had to find someone. It seemed like he was walking for hours; his shirt was soaked with warm, sticky liquid and he could feel the effects of the blood loss taking a huge toll on him. Mike rounded the corner and sobbed in relief when he saw blurry lights of a local bar. He could see someone lighting a cigarette and he croaked, hoping to get the person's attention.

"H-Help…p-please."

They turned towards him, their mouth moving and then shouting inside the building…but he had no idea what they had said. Hopefully they told someone to call 911. The ground suddenly slipped from beneath his feet and darkness quickly claimed him as its own.

~+S+~

Harvey knocked back his third glass of scotch and sighed. He had shacked himself up in a bar two hours ago, drowning in his own guilt. He rarely ever saw Mike anymore, mostly because no matter what, the kid would avoid him like the plague. And it seemed like he was much happier and everyone thought Kate and Mike made an amazing team…some even thought they made a better team than when he was with Harvey. And right now, he wasn't doing so well and Jessica was pissed.

"Another scotch on the rocks," he ordered before bowing his head and scratching his neck. When he got his drink, he was about to gulp it down when his phone vibrated on the counter. He figured it was either Donna or Jessica calling so he just ignored it. When it rang again, there was niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach and he decided, what the hell, he'll just answer it. What harm could it do?

"Hello?"

_"Is this Harvey Specter?"_

He frowned at the unfamiliar voice. Donna or Jessica definitely wouldn't be asking him this. "This is he. Who is this?"

_"This is Erin Kelley from Mercy Hospital. I'm calling on behalf of Michael Ross; you're listed as his emergency contact. He was brought into the emergency room half an hour ago. "_

Emergency contact? Mercy Hospital? His blood ran cold. "Emergency ro- what the hell happened?" He was shocked that Mike hadn't updated his information at the hospital. He would've thought he'd put Kate in his place by now.

_"It's appears that he was attacked, possibly mugged and stabbed a few times."_

_Oh god._ "I'm on my way." He shut the phone, tossed a few twenty dollars bills on the table and hailed a taxi, demanding the driver take the quickest route to Mercy. The closer he got to the hospital, the more nauseous he became. Mike had been stabbed…more than once and to think that the kid might not be okay scared him. The blonde might not work for him anymore and may not give him the time of the day, but he was still family. He still cared no matter what Mike had said. He made a huge mistake and maybe now was the time to fix it. When he got there, he paid the driver and then rushed into the building and to the Emergency room. As he approached the desk, the receptionist looked up. It was the one who called him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here for Mike Ross."

"Oh, yes of course. Let me call Dr. Kimmel and he'll be right with you."

Harvey nodded and turned around, taking a deep breath and wiping his hands on his pants nervously. All he could think of how bad of a condition Mike could be in…how much blood he lost…if he stopped breathing…if he died. _Jesus Christ._

"Mr. Harvey Specter?"

He spun around at the voice to see a doctor coming up to him. She was blonde, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and a sympathetic look on her face. _Dammit. That was never a good expression._

"Dr. Kimmel…how's Mike?"

"He's stable and breathing on his own. I'll be honest with you, he stopped breathing for about two minutes, but we managed to get his lungs working again. About the stab wounds, whoever attacked him miraculously missed vital organs and arteries. We've cleaned and stitched up the wounds and there was luckily no signs of infection. He'll be extremely sore for the next week or so and it will take at least six to eight weeks for him to heal. Depending on how quickly he starts to recover, I'd like to keep him here for at least three to four days just to be safe."

Harvey nodded jerkily and exhaled. "Is he awake?"

"No and he won't be until the anesthesia wears off, but you're welcome to go and sit with him. He's right down the hall in the post-op room."

"Thanks." He walked down the hall and turned into the large room that housed other patients. He briefly peeked behind curtains, searching for his associ- _ex_-associate- until he reached the last curtain and found the blonde. The weight on his shoulders lifted; he felt so much better knowing the man was alive and well. A nurse was fixing Mike's wires and she looked up and smiled at him before leaving. Once she was gone, Harvey rounded to the side of the bed and sat down in the provided chair.

"Oh kid." Mike was pale with a tint of gray to his skin. His breathing was shallow and slow while the nasal cannula wound underneath his nose provided oxygen. Wires snaked in and out the top of his gown as well as a few taped to the back of his hand and inside of his elbow. A gray clip was attached to the end of his right index finger and when Harvey looked up at the monitor, Mike's heart was beating steadily. Pursing his lips, Harvey sat back in his seat and washed a hand over his face. This was becoming one nightmare after the next.

**Five Hours Later**

Harvey uncrossed his legs and sat up when Mike stirred in the bed. It had been five long hours of shifting in the uncomfortable plastic chair, watching crappy TV, drinking crappy coffee, and calling Donna to tell her the news. She insisted that she come down, but he told her there really wasn't much she could do.

"Mike?"

The kid's forehead creased and then it went smooth for a moment and Harvey almost thought that he fell back asleep again…that or he was trying to avoid him more. But thankfully, his eyes began to peel open and scan the room sluggishly.

He felt completely horrible…like his head was filled with mud. His stomach had a dull sting to it and he couldn't remember why. The sensation of cotton balls filled his mouth, though he was pretty sure he hadn't smoked weed in a few months…right?

"Mike."

He frowned and glanced to his left to see a blurry figure of a person sitting beside him. He squeezed his eyes shut a couple time before the room went into focus. And he was surprised at who he saw. "H-Har…vey?" He coughed. God, his throat was so dry…thankfully Harvey seemed to read his mind and helped him take a couple sips of water. When he was done, Mike closed his eyes. He was really confused as to why Harvey was there with him…the man obviously hated him for working for another partner, right?

"What…why are you…what are you d-doing here?"

"Maybe because _Kate_ swamped you with so much work that you forgot to change your emergency contact."

Mike's ears turned red. "Oh. G-Guess I'll have to change that when I get back to work."

"Yeah," Harvey replied and awkwardly looked away. "Well…I should go. I'm relieved that you're okay. I'll call Rachel for you and let her know what happened. I assume you're still together?" He began to stand up to leave.

"Harvey-"

He turned back around. "Mike, I just want to apologize to you about how I acted the last time you had worked for me…and that I lied to you. It was uncalled for and it fucked up big time. I wish that things had been different…I wish that there was a way to get you to reconsider coming back, but it's clear that you like working for Kate rather than me…and I don't blame you. I'm an ass. I know things may never be the same between us, but you'll always be like a son to me. That will never change, I promise you that. I'm proud of you, kid. I know it's a little late to be saying it, but I want you to know that I've always been proud of what you've become. You're gonna be a great lawyer." He bobbed his head and without saying another word, he left the room.

Mike was shocked. He usually hated getting speeches from Harvey, but that…that was something else. Never in his life would he believe he'd hear the man say sorry or admit that he fucked up or admit that he was a total ass…and never in his life would he have thought Harvey would say he was like a son…or that he was _proud._ Mike sunk into the pillows and looked at the ceiling. The man must've really meant what he said. He looked to the left at the nightstand and he noticed that Harvey left something there. He sat up a little and noticed it was a watch; it looked relatively new and he was confused as to why Harvey would leave something so expensive behind. He picked it up and rolled it in his fingers. Maybe he's made Harvey suffer long enough.

~+SUITS+~

Two days passed since Harvey found out Mike had been hurt and ever since leaving, he stayed away from the hospital…as much as he wanted to talk to the kid, he didn't want to stress him out by bothering him so much. Usually he wouldn't take no for an answer, usually he would keep pressing until it hurt, but he already hurt Mike so much. They were supposed to be a team…a family and he destroyed that. Harvey sighed as he took another sip of beer while watching the baseball game. He suddenly heard a small knock on the door and he wondered who the hell could be bothering him at eleven p.m. Grunting as he stood up and shuffled to the door…who he saw through the peephole made his heart jump. He stood back and hesitated for a moment before pulling open the door.

"Mike…what are you doing here…and at this time?" He didn't look great; his skin was pale and sweaty and his breathing sounded a little off.

The blonde rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry…this was stupid. I'll just-"

"No, you came here for a reason. What is it? Are you okay?"

"Can I…can I come in?"

"Of course." Harvey moved back and let the blonde into his apartment. The way Mike was walking made him even more concerned. "Mike, what's wrong. Why aren't you in the hospital? The doctor said at least four days."

"Yeah…well you know me. I hate hospitals, I couldn't be there any longer."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "It's for your own health. You look like shit, kid."

Mike snorted. "Gee thanks." When he turned back to Harvey, the older man gasped.

"Mike, you're bleeding!"

The blonde looked down in shock and saw that blood was seeping through his shirt. "Oh."

Harvey growled. "You're an idiot. You ripped your stitches." He moved forward, grabbed the man's bicep and dragged him over to the couch. "You're going back to the hospital, Mike." He laid the man down and told him to unbutton while he went to go get gauze to hold things over until they got to Mercy. "What are you even doing here?"

Mike hissed when he jarred his injuries. He unbuttoned his shirt, staring briefly at the blood soaking through the old bandages. "I c-came to bring this back. You…you left it at the hospital."

Harvey turned and saw Mike was holding up a watch. He pursed his lips and went over to the sofa, crouching by Mike's torso. "You left the hospital, ripped your stitches and risked bleeding out just to give me something I left there on purpose in the first place?"

Mike frowned. "What?"

"I left that for you."

"Why?"

Harvey sighed as he started to try and staunch the bleeding. The kid looked like he was about to pass out soon. He shrugged. "Because after all the shit I put you through and all the things you've done, I've rarely ever praised you. It's just a token of my appreciation I guess."

Mike looked over at him with glazed over eyes. Yep, he was gonna pass out. "Really?"

"Yes Mike. All those things I said to you in the hospital…I usually don't let my feelings out like that, but I meant them. Every single word."

Mike hesitated but then gave him a weak smile. "T-That's all I've ever wanted Harvey…your approval."

The older lawyer smirked. "God you're such girl."

Mike snorted, but stopped when even the smallest movement hurt. "Maybe I should've stayed in the hospital."

"Ya think?" When he was finished, he helped Mike sit up. "I texted Ray, he should be waiting downstairs soon. Think you can make it there?"

The blonde nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"Okay. Here we go." He pulled him from the sofa, lead him out of the apartment and downstairs to Ray's awaiting vehicle. Mike's breaths were coming out in short puffs and Harvey could tell he was in a lot of discomfort.

"You sign yourself out AMA and you failed to ask for pain meds?"

"D-Didn't cross…my m-mind at t-the time."

"Jesus, Mike."

"S-Sorry."

Harvey pursed his lips. "It's not your fault, kid."

Mike smiled…well more like grimaced. "Thank you, Harvey. I was surprised…really surprised actually when you showed up."

"I may be an ass but not a complete ass."

"So you…you were worried about me?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming, Robin. Keep dreaming."

Mike was forced to be in the hospital two extra days because of the stunt he pulled. Harvey told Jessica where he would be for the next week and he told Kate where Mike would be. Once Mike was properly discharged, he insisted that he should just go home to his place and that he would be fine on his own, but Harvey wouldn't have it and let the kid stay as his condo until he recovered.

"Harvey?" Mike grunted as he sat down on the guest bed, clad in sweats and a t-shirt. He was exhausted and ready to fall asleep, but he had to get answers first. He left Harvey's side- for a reason- and went to go work for someone else, yet he still came to the hospital, stayed with him, and now is letting him stay at his home. Surely, the guy must be mad at him for leaving even though he had tried so hard to get him back.

"Yeah?" Harvey replied tiredly, handing Mike a glass of water and a couple pills.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" He asked after swallowing the medication.

"Because I'm your emergency contact for one."

"And the other reason? I know there's another reason."

"I told you Mike…I care about you. I lost a good friend because of how I acted. It was stupid and I hated that you wouldn't come back…but I deserved it. I wish I could change it, kid, I wish I could go back and redo all of this. I wish…you would come back."

Mike's eyes widened. But he could tell the man was still about to say something so he waited.

"Please come back, Mike. I promise things will be different…so much different if you do. Things really haven't been great since you moved four floors down and I realized I can't be me without you."

Mike took a moment and looked down at his hands. He really didn't want to be hurt again, but he could hear the sincerity in Harvey's voice, plus the fact that he never said things like this…especially to him. "Okay."

Harvey's forehead rose. "Really?"

Mike shrugged, sitting back against the pillows. "Yeah. I've let you suffer for a month. I think it's been long enough. Just…just promise me you'll never use me in a bet again."

Harvey smiled and squeezed the blonde's shoulder. "I promise Mike. You're my associate…nobody else's."

"Good…so what about Kate?"

"You let me handle her…though she'll probably hate both of us- you more than me- for ditching her after a month. And she'll never do me anymore favors."

"At least she works on the 46th floor," Mike smirked while closing his eyes and lying down.

"Doesn't mean she can't do things. But don't worry, Donna will take care of us. And speaking of, if you tell her anything I said I will deny it to no means."

"She won't believe you," Mike slurred, sleep thick in his voice. "She'll know. She always does."

"Unfortunately," Harvey replied while flicking off the lamp. "Get some sleep, kid."

But it seemed like he was already out. Harvey shook his head, but quickly smoothed Mike's unruly blonde hair back before leaving the room. A thousand ton weight seemed to lift from his chest. He was true to his word; the last month had been horrible without his right-hand man by his side. He knew he had to change big time and he was okay with that.

**FIN!**

**Next Prompt for: ****_Melly_**

**_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	26. Family Matters

**Family Matters**

_**Prompt for: Melly: I **__**would love to read something about Harvey and Donna being married and Mike being their Kid. Maybe adoption. Mike with a rough history. And learning to trust Harvey and Donna. And you can and your part on the whump... car accident... scary hospital and so on! I know its a little AU... bit I always see Harvey as this fatherly figure and Donna as a mother would probably pure awesomeness!**_

**Enjoy!**

"You two look like an amazing couple, I'm sure you'll find the one in here."

Harvey and Donna walked hand in hand into the adoption center with eager smiles on their faces. They had been married for a year and a half, but Donna was unable to have children thus they chose to adopt. The process was long but they knew it would be worth it; Donna was excited to have someone to nurture while Harvey was excited to have a mini him. They had submitted an application a year ago, did a home study, had a bunch of meetings, interviews and training and now they were at the adoption center with their caseworker. They already looked over the child photo listing online, but they wanted to see them in person. Once they stepped into the room, Donna beamed. It was buzzing with kids from age four to twelve, running around, playing with toys, playing dress up and laughing.

"Feel free to look around," Cindy, the caseworker said.

The couple nodded and walked around the large room, talking to the children and sometimes playing with them when they invited them to. They were maybe twenty minutes in when Donna noticed a little blonde boy sitting in the corner by himself and reading a book…a particularly big one for a boy his age.

"What about him?" Donna asked Cindy.

The blonde smiled sympathetically. "Oh, Michael, the poor boy."

"Why what happened?" Harvey questioned.

"His parents were murdered a couple years ago, he was turning six; he witnessed it. It's a miracle he lived. It was pretty gruesome. He rarely talks to anyone and keeps to himself, though he reads a lot and he's very smart and very well-behaved. When he does talk, it's about the books that he reads…and he has so much passion about it, it's amazing. I know he'll grow up to be something out of this world. Maybe a doctor…or a lawyer."

Harvey beamed. That would definitely be something he'd like. "Can we talk to him?"

"Of course. He may be a little shy at first, though."

Harvey nodded and the two walked over and Donna took a seat while Harvey leaned against the wall behind her.

"Hey there," Donna spoke warmly. "What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter." He replied quietly, not looking up.

"Really? I love Harry Potter. Which one is it?"

Mike still didn't lift his head, but briefly showed her the cover of the book before going back to reading. "The first one? That's the best."

"Not really," Mike muttered. "It's when Harry's parents get murdered right in front of him…like what happened to me."

Donna and Harvey glanced sadly at each other. "I'm really sorry about your parents, Michael. You know…I lost my mom too, in a car accident and Harvey lost his dad. A heart attack…so we both know how you feel."

The blonde finally lifted his head, his big blue eyes shining. "I'm sorry about that."

The kid was very polite for his age.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Donna."

He smiled weakly. "I like your hair…it's very red."

Donna chuckled. "Thank you." And then she noticed a bruise on his left eye. "What happened to your face?"

Mike looked down, biting the inside of his cheek. "Kyle punched me."

"Why did he do that?" Harvey asked. He never got why kids hurt each other.

"For being too smart. He thinks I'm a nerd."

"Well he's just jealous," Harvey added. "When you're older, he'll be working for you. And smart people get the girls. I did."

Donna snorted and Mike laughed a little. "Bet he thinks he got you when really he got you, huh."

Harvey raised an eyebrow in surprise. The kid was sharp on his tongue too. Another trait he liked. Donna smirked. "That sounds about right."

Mike grinned. "Wanna read with me?"

Donna smiled up at Harvey and briefly nodded. This kid was the one. "Sure." She slid off the chair and sat next to him before he began to read to her while Harvey walked over to Cindy who was talking to another couple.

"We're gonna take Mike."

Cindy smiled brightly when she saw Donna and Mike reading together. "Oh good! I had a feeling you would guys would get him to open up. I've never seen him this happy before. You're gonna be a wonderful family. If you both want to come with me to fill out some paperwork, we can get things processed and you can take him home tomorrow afternoon."

Harvey bobbed his head and went to go fetch his wife. "Cindy needs us to sign a couple papers."

"I'll be right there," she replied. "Mike, I have to go meet with Miss Cindy for a minute, but I'll be back, okay?"

He nodded and went back to reading quietly. Donna got to her feet and reluctantly left the boy she had already became so attached too.

"So, Michael Ross," Cindy said once they all sat down. "I honestly think you couldn't have picked a better child."

Harvey and Donna smiled, squeezing each other's hands. After signing a bunch of papers, they stood up and went back to see their new son.

"Hey Mike," Donna said, kneeling by him. "We're gonna leave now, but we'll see you tomorrow."

"You're coming back?"

"Of course we are…in fact we're taking you home."

Mike frowned. "You…you adopted me?"

The red-head nodded. Mike seemed shocked but he suddenly got to his knees and hugged the woman. "Thank you," he whispered into her neck.

"No. Thank you, Mike," Harvey said, squeezing the kid's shoulder. "You're giving us a family."

**The Next Day**

Mike was nervous…he had been excited yesterday that he was finally getting adopted after this long and starting a new family, but he only met the couple once. He couldn't trust them entirely based on one meet. He clutched his backpack tightly to his chest as he walked out of the building towards Harvey's and Donna's awaiting car.

"Hey Michael," Donna grinned. "Ready to see your new home?" She could tell that he was scared. What kid wouldn't be after living in an orphanage for a year and all of a sudden going to live with two strangers?

He nodded without a word and got into the backseat. The ride to the condo was quiet; Mike stared out the window the entire time. Donna kept looking back, trying to think of something to talk about, but came up with nothing. Once they reached the condo, Harvey grabbed all of Mike's things while Donna led the blonde towards the stairs.

"I think you're really gonna like it here, especially your room."

Still, Mike remained silent.

They got to the elevator and rode up to the seventh floor; when they stepped into the condo, Mike's jaw dropped in awe.

"Wow, this place is huge. I've never seen anything like it."

"It even echoes sometimes," Harvey said. "Hello!"

Mike smiled when the man's voice reverberated on the walls, echoing back and he did the same. "Hello!" He laughed before being led towards him room.

"Do you like it?"

Mike let go of Donna's hand and slowly walked into the room. The walls were a dark blue as were the bed's comforter and sheets. The window was also pretty big and Mike could see most of the city from where he stood. There was a dark brown bookcase on the wall opposite his bed, but it only had one book that his mom had given to him for his fifth birthday. Curious George. How the two got it, he had no idea. He moved closer and saw that something was sticking out of the pages; frowning, Mike pulled it out. It was a gift card.

"We didn't know what kind of books you'd like…or what one's you've already read so we just got you that. That way you can pick whatever you want."

"Two-hundred dollars!?"

"We knew you'd want a lot," Harvey smirked.

"Awesome." The room was simple and Mike liked simple. He turned around to face his new parents. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"We're happy that you're happy, Mike," Harvey added. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Can we go to the bookstore now?" Mike said eagerly.

Harvey and Donna laughed. They knew that's what he was going to ask. "Sounds like a plan. Get your jacket, it's gonna get cold out soon." Donna said.

"Already starting up with that?" Harvey smirked.

"What? I'm a mother now, that's what mothers do."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "How does pizza sound after?"

"Can we get stuffed crust? It's always been my favorite."

"You're the boss, kid. You can get whatever you want today, but you have to wear that jacket or she won't let you leave the house. Trust me, she can be a real b-"

"Harvey!" Donna sharply interrupted.

"What? I was just gonna say a bossy person."

Donna scoffed. "Uh huh, sure. Now come on, let's go."

Five hours later found them returning to the condo, stuffed and exhausted. Mike bought about fifty books, excited to start reading them all.

"Mike, why don't you get into your pajamas and then go put those in your bookshelf," Donna yawned. "Then we can get you ready for bed."

"Okay!" He ran into the room and carefully started placing the books neatly on the shelves. Harvey watched in amusement before joining Donna in the bedroom to get into his own pajamas. The two gave Mike about half an hour to put his things away before going to tell him it was time for bed.

"Mike, time to get into-" Donna began, but stopped short at what she saw. It looked like Mike still had a little more than ten books to put away, but had them all opened and sprawled out like he was starting to read them. However, sleep got the best of him; it warmed her heart.

"Harvey, come look at this."

He stood behind her and chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he read the encyclopedia cover to cover by now." He went in and gently picked an extremely light Mike up and placed him in his bed. Donna brought the covers up to Mike's shoulders before stroking his hair back and kissing his forehead. She stood up straight and rested her head on Harvey's shoulder.

"We did good," Harvey smiled.

Donna sighed happily. "Yeah, we did."

They were a family at last.

~+S+~

Donna awoke seven hours later to a strange, small sound…the sound of someone crying. She glanced to her right to see Harvey still deep in sleep and she didn't want to wake him up. Besides, she wanted to be more of a mother to Mike and this is how it was going to happen. She pulled on her robe, padded out of her room and towards Mike's. The closer she got the more defined the crying got. Slowly, she opened the door.

"Mike? Honey, are you okay?" She flicked on the lamp and found the blonde sitting up in his bed, hugging his knees. His cheeks were wet and his eyes red and puffy. She sat down on the side of the bed. "Oh Mike, what's wrong?"

"I miss my mom and dad," he choked.

Donna pursed her lips. "I know…I miss my mom a lot too. I've missed her every day for the past seventeen years. Sometimes I cry too; sometimes I wonder why she was taken away from me so soon. It used to make me mad at God for doing that. But you know what?" She moved closer, rubbing Mike's back. "They never really leave. Your parents are still with you." She placed her hand over his heart. "Right here. Now, that may sound super cheesy, but it's true. They're always watching over you and I bet they are so happy that you're not alone anymore…that you've found a new family that absolutely loves you…that would do anything for you. We'll never replace your parents, Mike, I promise, but we will love you just as much as they did."

Mike sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Come here," Donna said softly and brought the blonde into a gentle hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes until pulling away.

"C-Can you stay here…I mean you don't have to, but-"

"Of course I will. Do you want me to read you something?"

Mike nodded. "Curious George? My mom used to read it to me before bed when I was little."

"Okay, get under the covers," the red-head replied, grabbing the book and then lying down next to the kid. "Ready?"

"Yep." Mike rested his head on Donna's shoulder and sighed.

"One day George saw a man," the woman began. "He had on a large yellow straw hat. The man saw George too." Donna read until she was maybe half-way through, realizing that Mike was fast asleep. She smiled and wiped the leftover tear streaks from his face. "You're gonna be okay, kiddo. I promise." She got up, placed the book on the nightstand and made sure the boy was comfortable before heading back to bed. It was nearly four in the morning, but she didn't care. She was gonna bond with her new son no matter what time of day it was. That was a promise.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey and Donna decided to bring Mike to Pearson Hardman, because everyone had been waiting to hear if they had adopted yet. They let them all know ahead of time that Mike would be shy, but if they talked books he would open up completely. Mike clutched Donna's hand tightly as they stepped out of the elevator and onto the fiftieth floor. Mike was surprised at how big the place was and it smelled like paper. Everyone they passed said 'hi' to him and asked what his name was and he politely replied but didn't say much else.

"He's adorable and a gentleman," Jessica smiled, standing outside Harvey's office with Donna as they watched Harvey show the kid all the signed basketballs and baseballs. "You guys are going to be great parents."

"Thank you," Donna replied with a grin. "And he's extremely smart. This morning he told me all about the pancake just because that's what we were having for breakfast. I swear he's a walking encyclopedia."

"He could be a lawyer," Jessica chuckled.

"That's what Harvey said," Donna smirked.

Mike turned around and waved Donna over eagerly. When she walked in, he pointed out the window. "Look how high up we are!"

"I know, its high isn't it?"

Mike plastered his face against the window, looking down in wonder. "The people look like ants from here." He pulled away and went to sit on the couch. "Did you know an ant's brain has about 250,000 brain cells? The human brain has about ten million so a colony of 40,000 ants has collectively the same size brain as a human."

"Wow! Thanks very fascinating, Mike," Jessica laughed. "Where did you learn that?"

"I read it in a book. I like to read."

"I know, Donna told me."

"Do you like books?"

Jessica looked up at Harvey who seemed amused. "I love books…you know I have a lot of big books in my office, would you like to see them?"

Mike glanced at his parents for permission and they both nodded.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly, hopping off the couch and talking Jessica's hand as she led him towards her office.

"He's a hit," Donna said happily before going to sit at her desk.

Harvey did the same. "Does that surprise you?"

"Not in the least."

Mike stayed in Jessica's office for the remainder of the day and Harvey was actually glad so he could get some work done that way they could leave by five. When they started packing up, Jessica came in with a smirk on her face.

"Where's junior?" Harvey said.

"Sleeping. He read all of my books."

"Really?" Donna sounded surprised. "And you have what, seven of those law books? Those things are over nine-hundred pages!" The three started to walk back to the office.

"I think he has a photographic memory."

Harvey frowned. "How?"

"He wanted to see if he would be able to pass the bar…he said he wanted to be a lawyer like you."

Harvey's heart swelled in his chest. "He's seven…how did he do?"

"Aced it. Took him half an hour to get through the entire book."

Harvey swore and Jessica laughed. "Might want to watch out, Harvey, the kid might become a better lawyer than you."

The older man rolled his eyes before going into Jessica's office to see Mike sprawled out on the couch, cheek resting on his arm. He didn't want to wake the boy up so he picked him up carefully and slung him over his shoulder.

"He really likes you," Donna said to Jessica.

"I'm glad. If you need anything at all, let me know."

Donna nodded and she and Harvey left the building. By the time they reached the condo, Mike woke up and they ate dinner. They talked about enrolling him into school and he didn't seem too excited.

"What's wrong buddy? I would've thought you'd like school," Harvey said in concern.

"People are mean to me," Mike said, looking down at his hands. "They make fun of me for being too smart."

Harvey pursed his lips. "Remember what I said? They're just jealous. You are smart…and that's a good thing. Don't be ashamed of your big brain, kid. It's gonna get you places, I promise."

"I don't know…what if no one likes me?"

Harvey sighed and rubbed Mike's back. "Then that's their loss. But I'm sure you're gonna have many friends."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. And if they're mean to you, you tell me and I'll sue the pants off the school and the kid's parents."

Donna rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, because that seemed to make Mike happy. The blonde grinned. "Okay. I'll go."

"Good…though I don't think you could possibly get any smarter."

Mike laughed. "I can though. I may even be smarter than you!"

"We'll see about that kid. We'll see about that."

Mike eyed him. "How good are you at chess?"

Harvey raised a brow. "You're on."

~+S+~

It was almost two in the morning when Harvey awoke this time to hear someone whimpering. He frowned and sat up, listening intently. The whimpering started up again and he glanced over to Donna before standing up and going to check on Mike. He pushed open the door and turned on the light.

"Mike? Buddy, you okay?"

But the kid didn't respond…because he was still sleeping…he was having a nightmare. He ran a hand through his hair before going to sit on the side of the bed next to the kid, gently shaking his shoulder. "Mike…buddy, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Mike!"

The kid's blue eyes flew open and he gasped. His face was shining with sweat and white as a sheet.

"Easy kiddo. Take it easy, you're okay."

"H-Harvey?"

"Hey…you alright?"

"Y-Yeah."

"No you're not. I read people for a living, bud, I know you're lying."

Mike swallowed and twiddled his fingers.

"Mike."

"I was having a nightmare…about…about when my parents were killed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mike shook his head.

Harvey sighed. "Okay…wanna go watch some baseball?"

"It's late, though. Won't Donna get mad?"

Harvey snorted. "She's a pretty deep sleeper most of the time, we'll just have to be quiet."

Mike smirked and let Harvey lead him out into the living room. "Who's your favorite team?"

"Yankees. I did grow up in New York, you know."

Harvey chuckled. "Good, cause if you liked Boston I don't know what I would do. How about I cook up some popcorn while you go turn on the TV."

"Okay!" Mike went to go sit on the couch, turning on the TV and skimming through the channels until he found the sports. Once the popcorn was done, Harvey poured two bowls and went to sit next to Mike. They tried to be as quiet as they could, but they couldn't help it…they were bonding. Two hours later found Mike sleeping, his head resting on Harvey's lap. The lawyer smiled softly, brushing back the kid's blonde hair from his forehead. He glanced at his watch and decided that they were both better off sleeping on the couch. Besides, he didn't want to wake Mike up by moving him. Harvey closed his eyes, keeping his hand on Mike's back. He could get used to this.

**One Month Later**

"Got your books?"

"Yep."

"Your lunch?"

"Uh huh."

"Your jacket and phone?"

"Check and check."

"Okay Donna let the kid go before he nearly misses his ride again. You've done this every day and Mike has a photographic memory, I think he'll remember his stuff."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I know, I know." She kissed the boy on the forehead and squeezed his shoulders. She loved that she got to do this every day, she loved that she finally had a child…a family. "Don't forget to call me when you get to school. You scared me the last time when you didn't."

"I know, I'm sorry Donna."

She pursed her lips sadly. Mike still wouldn't call them mom and dad and she understood that…it took time. She had told him it was okay to call them mom and dad, but he simply said no and then stayed in his room the rest of the night…so she didn't bring it up again.

"Alright, have fun at school Mikey," Donna grinned and Harvey clapped him on the shoulder as he ran out the door.

An hour later, Donna put down her phone nervously, her leg bouncing. She and Harvey were at work now, but Mike failed to call her. She wanted to believe that he had forgotten _again_ because he was too focused on school, but Mike never forgot. Something was wrong.

"I'm gonna kill him," she muttered under her breath. "Harvey, have you gotten a call from Mike?" She said into the intercom.

"No…why, he hasn't called?"

Donna got up and went into his office. "No…something's wrong Harvey."

He shook his head. "He probably just forgot again."

"No…I know something isn't right. I can feel it in my-" her phone suddenly buzzed in her hand and she immediately answered.

"Hello? Mike?"

Harvey could hear what was being said on the other end, but by the way Donna's color drained from her face told him it wasn't good news. When she hung up, she swallowed thickly and Harvey stood up worriedly.

"Donna…what's wrong?"

"It's Mike…he never made it to school. Their car was in an accident."

_Shit._ "How bad?"

"I don't know…Harvey-"

"No, don't. He's gonna be okay. I promise he's gonna be okay." He wasn't losing his son. Not like this.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey and Donna rushed into the bustling emergency room, praying that Mike was okay. He had to be okay. They stopped at the reception desk, out of breath and hearts pounding.

"Can I help you?"

"My son…Michael Ross Specter…my wife got a call that he was brought in after a car accident."

"Hold on just a minute, let me bring his information up," the nurse said.

The couple shared a worried look while anxiously waiting.

"Ah, here we go. Michael Specter. He was brought in forty-five minutes ago after a drunk driver sidelined the car he was in and flipped it."

"Oh my god," Donna choked. "Is he…is he okay?"

"He came in with a broken arm, concussion and a gash on his stomach…but he was awake and talking when they were wheeling him out back. He was asking for his mom and dad."

Donna sighed. "His parents are dead…we adopted him."

The nurse shook her head. "I think he was talking about you guys. I was talking to him while they took an x-ray for his arm. He was freaking out and crying that he didn't want to be here and that he hated hospitals so I tried to distract him and asked him to tell me what his parents were like. He said his mom has bright red hair and his dad is a lawyer at Pearson Hardman."

The two could hardly suppress a smile. Mike had called them his parents. It warmed their hearts.

"When can we see him?" Harvey questioned.

The nurse typed some more. "He's currently in surgery getting that gash cleaned and stitched up. I'll have Dr. Roberts come out when she's done."

"Thank you," Donna said. She and Harvey clutched hands before going to sit down and wait. The hardest thing they could possibly do. An hour passed and the doctor finally showed her face.

"Sorry for the wait," Dr. Roberts said, shaking their hands.

"How's our son?" Harvey asked.

"He's stable and currently sleeping off the anesthesia, but he's gonna be okay. Sore for a few weeks, but okay."

The two let out a huge sigh of relief and smiled broadly.

"Thank you," Donna breathed. "When can we see him?"

"I can let you go sit with him right now if you'd like. Again, he's sleeping and probably won't wake up for a few hours."

The two nodded and followed Dr. Roberts down the hall to the pediatric ward to a small room where Mike was lying in bed. He looked horrible, but they knew he was going to recover. His face was pale and covered with small cuts most likely from broken glass. His arm was in a dark blue cast, resting on top of a small pillow and a butterfly bandage was taped on the side of his forehead where it had been bumped. A gown was covering the rest of his body, but neither of them wanted to know how bad the gash on his stomach had been.

"Oh Mike," Donna whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed and stroking his blonde hair softly. "What are we gonna do with you?" She grasped his small hand and squeezed it gently. Harvey went to the other side of Mike and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"You really gave us a scare, buddy."

Now they knew how other parents felt; when their children got hurt or even the thought of them getting hurt or worse made them sick to their stomachs.

"He's gonna be okay," Donna smiled.

Harvey smiled back. "He's gonna be okay."

**08:00pm**

Donna was dozing, curled up next to Mike, listening to the kid's steady breathing as assurance he was still there with her. Harvey was reading a file for one of his case and sipping coffee, occasionally looking up at the family he had. He was proud of it. He yawned and was about to close his eyes himself when he heard a small groan- a little boy's groan- come from the bed.

"Mike? Donna, wake up."

The red-head stirred and blinked her eyes open when Mike shifted next to her.

"Mike, sweetie? It's Donna. You can wake up now, you're safe."

"M-Mom?" He croaked, his eyes still shut. "Dad?"

The fact that he was still calling them that excited the couple.

"Right here, buddy." Harvey said, resting hand on the blonde's arm.

Mike finally peeled open his eyelids, his bright blue eyes scanning the room tiredly. When they landed on Donna he grinned weakly.

"Hey kiddo," she said.

"Hi."

"How're you feeling?"

"S-Sore."

"Do you remember what happened?" Harvey asked.

"K-Kinda. Uncle Ray was driving…and we were playing m-music. Stopped at a red light, light turned green…started driving and then horns and nothing. E-Everything hurt."

"Well, you're okay now, buddy."

Mike smirked. "Are you gonna st-stay here?"

"Of course. We're never gonna leave your side.

"Good." Mike let his eyes close and he yawned.

"Get some sleep, sweetie. We'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay…mom." That was the last thing he said before nodding off.

Donna wiped a happy tear from her face. They had come a long way but everything was worth it. She reached over and grabbed Harvey's hand. Totally worth it.

**FIN**

**Not completely positive about the adoption stuff, but hopefully got most of it right!**

**Next Prompt for: ****_Anya_**

**_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	27. Greatest Weakness

**Greatest Weakness**

_**Prompt for: Anya: **__**please write a kid fic about genius Mike who is Harvey's son. Mike goes to Pearson Specter after school and waits to go home together with his dad when there is a hostage situation-by Hardman who knows Harvey's greatest weakness is Mike with no hesitation to hurt kid Mike to get back at Harvey. Mike be pre-teen...please...!**_** (Mike will be 13 years old)**

**A/N: Sorry for the limited updates, it's finals week and unfortunately had to focus more on my studying than writing. But I'm back, so enjoy!**

"I don't want to talk about it Aunt Donna," thirteen year old Mike grumbled, looking out the window. His dad's secretary and longtime friend, who they both considered family, had Ray pick him up from school since Harvey had a late meeting.

"Well, your father is going to make you talk about it. This is the third time this month that douchebag Rider beat you up."

"The last two times it wasn't that bad. Just a busted lip. And I didn't start it; he's just threatened, because I'm smarter than him."

Donna smirked. The kid _was_ a genius and a lot of people that went to Mike's school hated that. "Yeah, well this time it looks like you really pissed him off. What did you say this time?"

"Nothing."

"You know your-"

"I know he's going to ask. But I don't wanna talk about it right now." Mike closed his eyes and rested his pounding head against the window. He really wasn't looking forward to another long lecture from his dad about keeping his lippy comments to himself…but he couldn't help it. It's was in his blood to talk back. God, how could this day get any worse?

Donna sighed sadly and looked out her window. Harvey was not going to be happy about this. When they got to Pearson Specter, they quietly walked into the building and rode up the elevator. Mike's heart beat hard against his chest, afraid what his dad was going to say about this.

"What happened this time?" Harvey sighed. He shared a brief look with Donna through the glass doors before she sat down at her desk. _Rider again._

Mike shrugged and sat down on the couch, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Mike?"

"He said…he said, 'to become a lawyer you need had to have stick up your ass just like your dad' and then he said it wouldn't help because you sucked anyways."

The older man smiled sadly; his son had been sticking up for him. Harvey stood up and gently grabbed Mike's arm. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He led the blonde down the hallway towards the men's bathroom. Once they got there, he lifted the boy up onto the sink and grabbed a few paper towels.

"Uh, uh," Donna said, appearing out of nowhere with a first-aid kit in her hands. "That's not going to do anything."

"Donna!"

"Aunt Donna!" Harvey and Mike said in unison. "This is the men's bathroom Aunt Donna."

The woman snorted, handing the lawyer the kit. "Please. Where would you be without me?" She turned on her heels and left as quietly as she had come.

Harvey looked at his son and they both rolled their eyes. "I guess she was right though. Paper towels wouldn't do anything."

Mike smiled and let Harvey lift up his chin to take a look at the damage.

"Damn, he got you good this time." Mike cheek was swollen and his lip was cut. Blood dripped from his nose and his right eye had a blackish blue circle around it. There was also a small bump on his forehead and it made Harvey furious that a kid would do this to another kid.

"Did you throw the first punch or did he?"

"He did," Mike sighed, looking down again.

"What did you say to him?" He continued, while taking antiseptic wipe and cleaning the blood off of Mike's face.

The blonde winced when it stung his wounds. "I said 'at least I don't take dicks up my ass.'"

Harvey's eyes widened in surprise. "Jesus Christ kid, no wonder he beat you up this bad. And you shouldn't be using that language, especially at school." He gave Mike an icepack to ease the pain for his head.

Mike remained quiet and Harvey shook his head. "Did you at least get in a few hits before the teachers broke you up?"

Mike lifted his hands, showing his cut up knuckles. Harvey smirked before cleaning those as well; he didn't usually condone violence, but this ass, who had been bullying Mike for months now, deserved it. He was proud of the kid for sticking up for himself.

"I'm gonna have a talk with that boy's mom _and_ your school…or maybe have Donna do it, she's much scarier than me."

Mike chuckled, watching Harvey wrap up his hands. "I'm proud of you, buddy, but next time, just walk away."

"Okay." Mike smiled weakly before Harvey helped him off the sink and patted his back.

"Alright, I still have some more work to do, so it'll be another hour before we can go home."

"It's fine. I have a lot of homework to do…which I will get done in ten minutes."

Harvey rolled his eyes as they walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah we all know you're a genius."

An hour later, Mike was reading a book on the floor, having finished his homework a while ago. He was bored and just wanted to go home already, but it seemed that his dad still had more work to do. His stomach grumbled and his head spiked in pain; the ice pack was melted and he needed another one.

"Dad, I'm hungry and I need another ice pack, too."

"Go to the breakroom. There should be snacks in the cupboard and ice pack in the freezer."

Mike hopped up from the ground and left the office, heading towards the breakroom. He grabbed the ice pack, a can of soda and a bag of chips before starting to head back towards his dad's office…but that's when all hell broke loose. Gunshots rang in the hallways and people started screaming and running in different directions. Mike stopped suddenly, seeing five men in masks with guns in their hands. He gasped, dropping his things and started to run back towards the breakroom. He had to hide even though he wanted to go back to his dad. He almost made into the room without getting hurt when a sharp pain erupted in his side. He shouted in pain before collapsing on the ground. Tears stung his eyes and his stomach burned, but he knew he couldn't stay out in the open. He would surely get killed. Sucking up the pain, Mike crawled the rest of the short distance to the breakroom and huddled under the table. He shivered and cried silently; he could hear running footsteps in the hallway, more screaming and more gunshots and it made him panic. What if it was his dad who was getting shot at? Or Aunt Donna. He couldn't lose either one of them…especially his dad. After his mom died in a car accident when he was six, his dad was the only one there for him. He didn't want to be an orphan. More hot tears slipped down his cheeks and he prayed that this would be over soon. He heard someone come into the room and he held his breath, staring at the big gun hanging by the man's side. He closed his eyes; want to die today.

The second he heard the shooting, all Harvey could think about was Mike. The kid had gone to the breakroom only minutes before the men came in wielding guns and now he had no idea if he was alright. He wanted to go out and find him, but he couldn't risk getting himself killed…because if Mike _was_ okay and he ended up getting shot, the kid would have no one. However it was taking all of his willpower to hide behind his desk and not go look for his son. He shared a worried look with Donna who was huddling next to him before he closed his eyes. _Please be okay, Mike. Please. _He heard more shots go off and he couldn't help himself; he had to go find his son.

"Harvey!" Donna hissed, pulling him back down when he stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Going to find Mike. I can't just sit here and wait."

"Actually you can and you will," a voice spoke and Harvey looked up to see two masked men standing in the doorway.

"And why should I listen to you?" Harvey sneered.

The man laughed. "Well one, we have guns and two you wouldn't try anything if you knew your son was in danger."

Harvey's blood ran cold. "What the hell have you done with him? Where is he?"

"With our boss right now."

"And _where_ is your boss?" He was getting pissed off. No one touched his son.

"He should be here soon. But until then, you'll stay put." The masked man raised his gun at Harvey and the lawyer backed down reluctantly. He heard more shots and his heart leapt; why didn't they go home earlier?

~+SUITS+~

Only ten minutes had passed and Harvey was already going crazy; whoever this 'boss' was, was taking his sweet ass time and it was driving him insane. If the men guarding his office didn't have guns, he definitely would've tackled them by now.

"What the hell is taking so-"

"Shut up. He's here."

Harvey looked at the doors and saw his son…he was alive. That made him feel a little better. But then he noticed he was hunched over…and there was blood soaking his shirt. He had been shot.

"What the hell did you do to him?" He shouted, but immediately went quiet when he saw who was behind the kid.

"Hardman?"

"Hello Harvey." Daniel smirked.

"What the hell are you doing? You're behind all this?"

"Of course I am, who else wants to see this place fall to the ground? Well, I guess a lot of people. But everyone here, mostly you and Jessica screwed me over and now you're gonna pay."

Harvey pursed his lips and gazed over to his son. "Mike, are you alright?"

"H-Hurts dad," Mike whimpered.

"Let him go. He has nothing to do with this."

Daniel suddenly grabbed Mike around the neck and a gun appeared in his hand. The muzzle was pressed against the blonde's head and Harvey choked. He stepped forward, but guns were raised again, forcing him to remain where he was.

"He has _everything_ to do with this Harvey, because if you want him alive, you will do what I say. I know he's your weakness; I've had my guys watching you for months and I won't hesitate to hurt him to make you listen."

"What do you want then?"

"I want you to steal the money from the firm's account. Three million."

Harvey was taken aback. "What? You're joking."

Hardman cocked the gun, causing Donna, Mike and Harvey to flinch. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

"You actually think I'm gonna do that…without setting off alarms?"

Hardman chuckled. "I did it and I think you'll do what it takes, because until you do, you're not getting your son back."

Harvey's heart stopped. "What are you talking about?"

Mike was suddenly thrown into a masked man's arms and arms before a bag was pulled over his head. He was thrown over the man's shoulder and carried out of the room, disappearing around the corner.

"No! Stop, let him go!" Harvey started rushing towards them, but he was held back by the other three men. "Mike!"

"You're gonna wire the money to your account, withdraw it and bring it to me. And until you do, you will never see your son again."

Angry tears filled Harvey's eyes. "How do I know I have your word? And how do you know I won't just tell Jessica or the cops?"

"I know that you wouldn't do anything that stupid if your son's life is on the line. I'll send a number for you to call when you have the money. Also, tell _no one_ or your son is definitely dead." He waved to his guys and they all filed out of the room, keeping their guns up.

Harvey swallowed thickly and looked at the ground to where Mike's blood had dripped onto the carpet. It made him nauseous and he had no idea how he was going to fix this. The only reason he got out of bed in the morning was because of his son. His wife's death had been tragic for the both of him and now the kid needed him more than ever. He couldn't lose Mike. Hardman was right. It would destroy him.

"Harvey, what are you gonna do?" Donna whispered quietly.

There was no choice, no debate. There was only one thing he could do. "I'm going to commit a felony."

~+S+~

Everyone was outside now while the police checked the building. Harvey was pissed on how late they had come, this all could've been prevented. Mike being kidnapped could've been stopped. A bunch of the workers were being checked over in ambulances, only a few people being grazed by bullets. Harvey sat on the stairs and watched scene before him; no one knew what had happened in his office and that Hardman was behind this…no one knew that his son was shot and taken and no one knew he was about to steal the firm's money.

"You okay?" Donna said, sitting next to him.

"No…this is going to suck and if I get caught, Mike won't have a father at all. I'll be in jail for the rest of my life. And I'm sure Hardman has eyes and ears on the place so if I tell Jessica anything, Mike is dead."

"You guys alright?" Jessica said, coming up to them.

Harvey glanced at Donna before taking a deep breath. He wanted to tell her, maybe get some help, but Mike's life was on the line and he sure as hell wasn't risking it. "Yeah, we're good."

"The police are looking around for the shooters, but they think they're already gone. So far nothing is missing, but it makes me wonder what exactly they came here for."

"Maybe they had a grudge on someone," Donna said. "Louis had the day off right? They probably saw he wasn't here and left."

"I'm surprised they didn't come after you," Jessica snorted. "You've got more people hating you than the population in Manhattan."

Harvey rolled his eyes. If only she knew the half of it.

"Where's your son? I swear I saw Donna bring him in this afternoon."

The lawyer clenched his jaw and gazed down at the ground; he couldn't look the woman in the eye and lie. "Yeah, uh, I sent him home. He got in a fight again and he wasn't feeling well."

"Thank god; I would hate for him to be subjected to something like this."

"Yeah." He got to his feet, brushing off his suit. How the hell was he going to pull this off?

"I'm sending everybody home, so why don't you get going. Hopefully we can get back to normalcy tomorrow."

"Thanks," Harvey replied and watched the woman leave. "How the hell am I gonna pull this off, Donna?"

"Maybe you should just go home and relax so you can think be-"

"No, I'm not relaxing until I get Mike back. Going home is not an option." He turned to head back into the firm. He needed to somehow hack into the accounts and get the money into his bank without being noticed. And he needed to do it fast; Mike had been shot and he doubted that Hardman's men would care if the kid bled out. Just the thought of that made him want to figure this out faster. He knew everyone was probably going home and Pearson Specter was going to be closed, so maybe he could sneak into the IT department and get into the account. He looked back to see Donna leaving which was good; he didn't want to drag her down with him. He entered the building and took a deep breath…_here we go._

**Twelve Hours Later**

Harvey clutched the briefcase of money and waited impatiently in an abandoned building for Hardman. It had been surprisingly easy for him to get into the accounts and transfer the money to his bank and pick it up this morning. He just prayed Mike was still alive and he wasn't ruining his life for no reason.

Hardman suddenly came through another door, his men following. "Ah, Harvey it's good to see you did what you were told. It's rare to see that from you."

Harvey looked at the man in disgust. "I have your money, now where is my son?"

"A little impatient, are we? We first have to make sure you didn't bug the case or the money isn't fake."

The lawyer rolled his eyes and handed Hardman the briefcase. One of his men started counting the money while Hardman and Harvey stared at each other, Daniel smiling that stupid smile that he always had on his smug face.

"All here, boss."

"Good. Then we can be on our way."

"Where the hell is Mike? You said I could have him back."

"Oh right…almost forgot about him. He's in the dumpster behind this building."

Harvey's heart dropped. "He better not be dead, Daniel or I swear to god. Why the hell would you put him in something like that, he's just a kid!"'

"He's _your_ kid, Harvey, and he'll be just like you. Just as arrogant and as much as an asshole as you are. Now I would go get him quick, he wasn't looking too good last night."

"I will find you, Hardman, and I'm going to rip you to pieces when I do."

The older man chuckled. "And I'd really like to see you try."

Harvey growled before running out back into the alleyway. "Mike! Michael, buddy can you hear me?" Thankfully, there was only one dumpster so he didn't have to search for long. He rushed over and opened the cover.

"Oh my god. Mike!" The kid's face was pale, actually more of a grayish tint and his eyes were closed. The blood completely covered the left side of his shirt and Harvey wasn't sure if he was still bleeding or not. Either way, it wouldn't be a good thing. Rope bound his hands and ankles together and duct tape covered his mouth. There was a gash on his forehead and Harvey figured that they had hit Mike over the head to knock him out. He was really gonna kill them.

Wasting no time, he pulled Mike's small body from the dumpster and cradled him in his arms. He gently pulled the tape from his mouth and worried a little when that didn't rouse him.

"Mike?" His hands trembled as he placed his finger to the boy's neck. He sighed in relief when he found a weak but steady pulse. "Mike. Come on kiddo, please wake up." He stroked the kid's pale face before pulling out his phone. He tightened his grip on the blonde and called for an ambulance while making sure Mike was still breathing. Once he was finished, Harvey looked down at his unconscious son, praying that he hadn't been too late.

"Mike," he whispered, brushing back the blonde strands of hair. Jesus, he was so cold. "Mike, come on buddy."

Suddenly, Mike's hand curled into a fist and moaned weakly. Harvey gasped and took the small hand in his. "Mike?"

"D-Dad?" Mike croaked.

The lawyer smiled when the blonde's eyes finally opened. He scanned the area sluggishly before he looked up at his dad. "Y-You came?"

"Of course I did, kiddo." He heard the sirens in the distance and hoped that they were heading for them.

"M'cold," the blonde shivered.

"Just hang on. The ambulance is almost here, okay?"

"Are y-you…are you gonna l-lose your job?"

Harvey pursed his lips. He had no idea. "Let's not talk about that right now, buddy. Just save your energy. But I'd rather lose my job than you."

Mike smirked tiredly. "That's kinda cheesy, dad."

"It's true though," Harvey laughed. "I'm gonna take a look at that gunshot wound okay?"

Mike nodded and Harvey lifted up the kid's shirt. It was his favorite shirt, one that his mom had given to him for his birthday. It had been big, but she knew he would grow into it.

"Shit." Even underneath all the blood, the wound already looked infected. Mike shivered in his grasp and Harvey quickly shed his coat, wrapping it around his son's body. "Good news and bad news: good news, the bleeding stopped, bad news it got infected." When Mike didn't respond, Harvey glanced up to see that the blonde's eyes were closed. And he wasn't breathing.

"Mike?" He slapped his cheeks. "Mikey, don't do this!" Tears formed in his eyes. He was losing his son…he should've been faster or protected the kid better. Why didn't he do that? Harvey heard the screeching of tires and he turned to see the ambulance finally driving towards them. _Thank God._ He squeezed his son's limp body closer and sniffed. He couldn't lose him now. He buried his face in Mike's blonde hair and sobbed quietly. "Don't leave me, Mikey. You're gonna be okay. I promise you're gonna be okay."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey sat by his Mike's bedside, resting his chin in both his hands. It had been a rough couple of hours; when the ambulance came, the medics had to shove a breathing tube down Mike's throat. His shirt had been cut off and his side cleaned and bandaged. Thankfully now, he was breathing on his own, but the infection was bad. His fever was at 104° and his face was scrunched in distress. Harvey sighed and took his son's hand, squeezing it gently before bowing his head. Mike was safe, but how was he supposed to face-

"Harvey."

The man shot up and spun to face Jessica…and she wasn't smiling. Had she already found out?

"Jessica. What are you doing here?"

"I think you know."

Harvey sighed and turned back to his son. "Are you here to turn me in? Cause if you are then-"

"I'm not."

The man frowned and stood up, ushering the woman out of the room. "What do you mean? I stole the firm's money."

"Yes I know that. And Donna told me why. You didn't send Mike home the other day did you."

Harvey's shoulders sagged and he rubbed his forehead. "Hardman took him and threatened to kill him if I didn't do what he told me to or if I told you. I wasn't going to take that chance Jessica. I wasn't going to let him die."

"I know, Harvey, just take it easy. We're gonna find that bastard and get the money back."

The man sighed and nodded. At least it was all cleared up; he needed to buy something really nice for Donna later.

"How is he doing?" Jessica said, looking into the room.

"Not good. He's alive…but Hardman put him in a dumpster for twelve hours with an open wound. The infection is really bringing him down and he hasn't woken up since stopped breathing in the alley."

"He'll be okay. He's strong just like his father."

"He better be. Now how are we gonna find Hardman?"

"You let me worry about that; you just stay with Mike."

"Fine…but when you do find him, let me know so I can go kick his ass."

"Of course," Jessica smirked. "I'll update you as much as I can."

"Thanks Jessica."

"Your welcome. Now go back with your son, I think he's waking up."

Harvey's heart leapt at this and he sped back into the room to see Mike's forehead creasing and his fingers curling. "Mike? Mike, buddy can you hear me?" He stroked the kid's face with the back of his hand before cupping his cheek. "Mike?"

The blonde groaned and his eyes flickered open. They were still a little glassy from the fever, but overall he was looking better than before.

"D-D'd?" Mike slurred. God, he was so tired and he couldn't remember what happened. Why couldn't he remember? He remembered everything! "What…what happened? Where m'I? W-Why can't I re-remember what…what happened?"

"Easy, kid, just take it easy," Harvey said, placing a hand on Mike's chest. "You got hit on the head pretty hard and you…" maybe he shouldn't tell the boy he had nearly died. He was already stressed about not recalling anything. "You were in bad condition for a while, but you're okay now. What _do_ you remember?"

"That a guy n-named Hardman threatened you for money…and my side hurt a lot. Then it was dark…cold, I think he put me in the trunk of a c-car. After that, everything is blank."

"Well, you're safe now, alright. We can talk about it later; right now you need to rest. Your fever is still pretty high."

"'Kay…thank you, dad. I knew you would come find me."

Harvey smiled and smoothed the kid's hair. "Of course I would. I'd never leave you." _You're everything to me._

Mike smiled tiredly before closing his eyes and rolling onto his uninjured side to face his dad. With his arm outstretched, he settled into the pillows and fell asleep. Harvey entwined his fingers with his son's and exhaled. Everything was going to be okay. And once he got his hold on Hardman…he was gonna murder him. He squeezed Mike's hand tightly just thinking about the man, but he couldn't let himself be bothered by that now. His son needed him and that's what mattered. Tomorrow would be another day.

**FIN**

**Next prompt for: ****_Guest (7)_**

**_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	28. Heart Attack

**Heart Attack**

**Prompt for: Guest # 7**_**: **__**Can you do another heart condition fic - this time Mike was born with it, but never truly told anyone. An incident at work happens, and Harvey learns the horrible truth about Mike's condition, forcing him to be even more protective of Mike more than ever. **_**Enjoy!**

**Monday 7:54am**

Mike stood in front of the mirror, staring at the disgusting scar running down the middle of his chest. He hated it; it always reminded him that his heart was only subpar and that he always had to be careful with what he did. His grandmother had told him when he was born, he had a congenital heart disease…a damaged heart valve. Something about it being too narrow and the blood leaking backwards. It had almost killed him when he was a baby so he immediately had to have heart surgery to get an artificial valve put in. He couldn't play sports because his Grammy was afraid it would stress his heart out too much so all he did was read. However, it paid off because now he was a- fake- lawyer at the biggest law firm in New York City. Sighing, he pulled on his shirt and suit jacket to finish getting ready for work. They had a huge case they were starting to work on and he couldn't screw it up. When he was finished, he opened his bottle of blood thinner pills, dry swallowing the last one before throwing the now empty bottle into trash; he knew he probably should've gone to refill his prescription weeks ago, but he's just been so busy that he couldn't find the time. Technically he had to be taking two a day, but to make them last he had only been taking one. Maybe tonight after work, though he highly doubted it would happen. Shaking his head, Mike grabbed his bike and headed out the door. Riding was the one thing he could do as long as he took it easy. At least he had control over something.

When he reached the firm and locked up his bike, he winced at the pain slowly rising in his chest. He massaged the area as he walked towards the building. He probably should be more worried about the fact that his chest was hurting, but he had no time. He was already fifteen minutes late and he knew a famous "Harvey Specter lecture" was gonna come his way when he got upstairs. By the time he stepped into the elevator, there was tickle growing in his chest. He coughed a few times to clear it, but when he tried to stop he found that he couldn't. The whole ride up, Mike was plagued with a coughing fit and he could barely breathe. He suddenly felt someone's hand patting his back, his tie loosened and a voice speaking close to his ear.

"Mike? You okay?"

Red faced and gasping for air, Mike looked up to see Donna gazing at him worriedly. After a few more hacks, the fit stopped leaving the blonde lightheaded and parched. Donna pursed her lips and gently dragged him towards the breakroom. She sat him down and fetched a water bottle from the fridge, opening it and shoving it in Mike's trembling hands. Once he guzzled half the bottle, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mike. Are you okay?" Donna asked again.

"Y-Yeah. I'm good."

"What happened? Are you sick?"

Mike cleared his throat, feeling a little better now. There was another thing he hated about his condition; he didn't like telling people because he was afraid they might treat him differently…like he was a fragile baby. So he hadn't told Donna or Harvey; it's not like they would really care anyways. Harvey always said he didn't care about anyone but himself plus he had only known them for seven months. He could take care of himself anyways, what was the harm in not telling them?

"No, I'm fine. Just had a tickle in my throat."

Donna looked skeptical and she probably knew he was lying, but she didn't say anything so he was in the clear for now. "You sure?" She pressed a hand to his forehead. "You feel a little warm."

"Yeah…I mean I did just bike two miles to get here." He stood up, running a hand through his hair. His chest pain flared up, but he brushed it off once again. "I'm okay Donna, really. Thanks."

The red-head smiled sadly. "Alright. Now get going, Harvey's been looking for you."

"I don't doubt that," Mike left the room, heading towards Harvey's office.

"Where have you been?" The man asked, glancing up from his laptop briefly when Mike opened the door.

"Sorry I-"

"Never mind. We have a lot of work to do." Harvey raised his head and frowned. "You look sick; are you sick?"

"No. Why are you concerned?" The blonde smirked.

"Of course not, I just don't want you infecting me with your plague."

Mike rolled his eyes. Figures. "I'm not sick. Can we just get to work?"

The older lawyer nodded and pointed to the small stack of folders on his desk. "Read up on the client and every transaction he's made with the plantiff. Make sure there are no holes in his story and nothing left out."

Mike grabbed the folders and left the room. Harvey sighed and bit the inside of his cheek; Mike was definitely hiding something from him. The kid seemed a little out of breath and his face was unusually pale. He was a little concerned, even though he wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't be bothered by it right now. This was the biggest case of the month and they needed to focus all their energy on that. Besides, if Mike said he was fine, then he believed that…for now anyways.

~+SUITS+~

**Friday Morning**

Four days had gone by and the case was coming along well. Mike, on the other hand, was feeling more and more like shit. He had pulled two all-nighters and the other two nights, he couldn't sleep more than a couple hours without waking up drenched in sweat and being hit with a coughing bout every single time. His muscles ached and he was tired all the time now, sometimes finding himself falling asleep at his desk. He couldn't ride his bike anymore, because he was always coughing and out of breath; his body temperature couldn't seem to make up its mind, being hot one moment and then freezing the next. He'd been so immersed in his work that he completely forgot about his heart problems and that he hadn't taken his blood thinner pills since Monday morning.

"What happened to your bike?" Harvey said when Mike got out of a taxi right after Harvey emerged from the town car.

Mike sighed. And he hadn't told Harvey anything. "Um, flat tires and I haven't found the time to get them filled."

Harvey accepted that answer and they went into the building. Once they reached the elevators and stepped in, Mike leaned heavily against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to breathe normally in front of Harvey.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're breathing like you just ran a marathon." Harvey's sharp voice penetrated his worn-out brain. So much for hiding it. Mike peeled open his eyes and rubbed his face; Harvey was staring at him like he had four heads. How the hell was he gonna play this off?

"I haven't been sleeping well…and I think I'm coming down with the flu."

"Well, don't cough on me," Harvey said in a disgusted tone, but then his face softened. "After this case is over you can have a few days off." The kid had been working his ass off for the last four days and he deserved a break. "Just don't fall asleep during the deposition today; more than once Louis has come to complain to me about you sleeping at your desk."

Mike swallowed and nodded.

"Alright," Harvey said as they got on their floor. "I want you to make sure we have all the papers. Double check them and make sure everything is airtight by noon. We're gonna kick ass."

"Press until it hurts right?" Mike smirked.

"Damn right."

They went their separate ways and by noon, they were ready for the deposition…well, Harvey was. Mike still felt like crap and was already exhausted. He wasn't supposed to have caffeinated coffee, but he needed to stay awake…he couldn't disappoint Harvey today. The man was actually letting him have a few days off and he didn't want to lose them because he screwed up. By the time they reached the plantiff's law firm, Mike regretted having three cups; one because it wasn't helping and he was still tired and two, because his heart was racing, surely to explode at any given moment. Massaging his chest, he prayed it wouldn't be a problem when they had their meeting.

But it had…

He had dozed off…

Just for ten seconds…

But ten seconds that _everyone_ had noticed…

And pissed off Harvey to a new max…

And embarrassed him…disappointed him…let him down…

He was going to lose his job for sure.

~+S+~

"I can't fucking believe you Mike! You made a complete fool of yourself, of me, and of the client! Roger doesn't want people who fall asleep on the job for lawyers! You're damn lucky he's not dropping us or I'd fire you!"

"Harvey, I'm sorry!" Mike coughed, walking briskly after Harvey towards the firm. The car ride had been awkwardly silent; he was surprised Harvey didn't make him get his own ride or walk. "I told you I wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah, but you couldn't do just one thing. One thing, Mike!"

Mike sniffed. He had really fucked this up. They both went to the elevators and when Mike tried to get in, Harvey held up his hand, the blonde stopping abruptly.

"What-"

"You're taking the stairs. And if you take any of the other elevators, you and I are done."

Mike's eyes widened. "Harvey, that's fifty floors! You've got to be joking!" His chest was hurting worse, but he'd rather fix things with Harvey.

The doors began to close. "Maybe it'll wake you up."

Mike stood in complete shock, replaying all of Harvey's words in his brain. Shaking his head in disbelief. He walked into to the stairwell and looked up at the dizzying spiral of stairs. He was definitely not going to make it.

By the time the elevator reached the ninetieth floor, Harvey felt extremely bad for making Mike, who was clearly really sick, walk up fifty flights of stairs. Not only did he feel guilty, he knew Donna would kill him when she found out.

"Fuck." He pinched his nose and pressed the button for the cart to stop on the next floor. When he got out, he went into the stairwell; surely Mike would've been there by now…but he wasn't. There was no sign of him at all. Harvey's heart sunk, his stomach twisting in fear as he started rushing down the steps. He was praying the guy had gone against his orders and taken a different elevator or he was just sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mike!"

Two floors.

Four floors.

Six floors.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." On the landing by the entrance for the tenth floor, Mike lay on his back, eyes closed and motionless. Harvey's blood ran cold as he ran down the last few steps before falling to his knees next to the man. Crimson liquid was dripping out of the corner of his mouth and a small cut on his forehead, his face was deathly pale, and his lips were blue.

"Mike?" His hands hovered over the man's body, afraid to find out the inevitable, but knowing it was the only way. He listened to see if any weak breaths were coming out…but he couldn't hear anything. "Come on…Mike, don't do this." With shaky fingers, he pressed them to the blonde's cold neck to feel for a pulse. That was non-existent, too. His heart wasn't beating and Harvey swore his own stopped beating for a moment as well. "Mike! Oh god." What has he done? He knew the kid wasn't feeling well and he made him walk up fifty floors of stairs. Now he was dead. His whole body trembling in fear, Harvey pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

"My friend…he's not breathing…he doesn't have a pulse. I need an ambulance to the stairwell of the tenth floor of Pearson Hardman!"

_"Alright, they'll be there in five minutes. In the meantime, do you know how to perform CPR? You need to manually pump the heart to get the blood and oxygen flowing again."_

Harvey wiped his nose. "Y-Yeah, I know how."

_"Okay, sir, just hang tight. Help is on the way."_

Harvey started CPR, trying to remain calm as he did his compressions and then blew air into Mike's lungs. "Mike, please don't do this…come on, kid, come on. Breathe!" What really scared him was that he didn't know how long Mike's heart hadn't been beating. How long before he got there was he dead? He didn't even want to think about it. He didn't want to think about the possibility of brain damage. "Mike," he gasped. "Wake up!" His voice echoed throughout the stairwell, probably attracting attention, but he didn't care. Mike was _dead_ and it was all his fault. He began compressions again, hating the feeling of Mike's ribs bending underneath his hands every time he pushed down. Tears formed in his eyes when nothing was working. All he could hear is his head was: _you killed him, you killed him, you killed him, you killed him._ "Please," he grunted breathlessly. "Please come back, Mike…god, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced frantically in the waiting room. Thankfully, when the paramedics came, they shocked Mike's heart back to rhythm…but they were all worried about brain damage. Mike had been dead for, possibly, more than five minutes. He stopped and looked at the clock; two hours…Mike had been gone for two hours and he was starting to panic. Well, he had panicked a long time ago; freaking out was a better term.

"Jesus Christ." He ran a hand through his hair, destroying its neatness. Something was wrong…it had to be if it was taking this long for news. For the tenth time, he went up to the nurse's station, hoping for answers.

"Mike Ross, is there anything on him yet?"

The very nurse that had been there for the same amount of time he had been, pursed her lips sympathetically before pressing a few keys. "Still nothing, sir. I'm sorry."

"Dammit," he muttered and went back to go sit down. _You killed him, you killed him, you killed him._ Harvey squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the voice in his head…the image of a dead Mike to disappear. He should call Donna, he _wanted_ to call Donna; he didn't want to do this alone and she was probably wondering why he hadn't returned from the deposition. He didn't dare look at his phone, he probably had dozens of missed calls from her. But he didn't want to get her down here and then possibly get…bad news. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He must've dozed off, because he felt someone shaking his shoulder and saying his name.

"Mr. Specter? Harvey Specter?"

He jerked awake and saw a black haired woman standing in front of him.

"Are you Harvey Specter?"

"Y-Yes." He cleared his throat and stood up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Lorraine Warren. I'm Michael Ross' attending."

Harvey breathed shakily. _Here we go._ "How…how is he?"

"He's stable, breathing on his own and currently resting."

"He's okay?"

"Not completely. First off, there's the possibility of some brain damage due to the fact his heart stopped for five minutes. Secondly, Michael already had a pre-existing heart condition and the-"

"Wait, what? What pre-existing heart condition?"

"He never told you?"

"No." He was gonna kill that kid. "Told me what?"  
"When Michael was born," Dr. Warren said, looking at Mike's files. "He was born with a damaged heart valve. It was too narrow and blood couldn't get through. He had surgery to put in an artificial heart valve. Now, normally things can be maintained with the right care, getting monthly check-ups and taking blood thinner medications, however the last prescription Mike had filled was almost a month ago and it only lasts a certain amount of days…so either he hadn't been taking them because he forgot or ran out or he wasn't taking enough of them. His blood became thick, he's lucky he didn't stroke. Also, the heart valve, throughout the last couple of years, must've collected bacteria and became infected, giving him bacterial endocarditis. Whatever happened to strain his heart must've induced a heart attack."

Harvey rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, I made him walk up a few flights of stairs when he wasn't feeling well…do you think that was the reason?"

"Yes and no. Like I said, the stress probably contributed to it, but his heart was already weakened. Any strenuous activity could've set it off."

_That's why Mike wasn't riding his bike anymore. Why didn't he say anything?_

"Well, what can you do?"

"He's going to need open heart surgery to replace the infected valve."

Harvey swallowed thickly. _Oh shit._ "When?"

"I've scheduled his operation for tomorrow morning. He's not awake, but you're welcome to stay with him if you'd like."

Harvey nodded and the doctor gestured for him to follow her down the hall. Harvey felt numb; he may not have been the entire reason for Mike's heart attack, but he still had a part in it. And the fact that the kid didn't tell him about his heart problems…why didn't he tell him? He thought they were family or friends at least. He was gonna have a serious talk with the man when he woke up. And the surgery…_open heart_ surgery; something that could be life-saving, yet life-threatening. When they reached the pre-op room, Dr. Warren let him go in front of her.

"Second bed on the left."

"Thank you." Harvey slowly walked over and when he pulled back the curtain he swore quietly. The kid looked horrible; Mike was slumped against several pillows, a nasal cannula underneath his nose and an arterial line inserted into his left wrist, measuring his blood pressure. Another I.V. was injected into the crook of his right elbow, providing him with fluids. Small round electrodes were placed on Mike's chest that connected to the cardiac monitor and thankfully, his heart was beating normally. It was the scar running down the middle of his chest that really upset Harvey the most; the poor kid. His face was still pale and his eyes were rimmed with red circles. His breathing was scratchy, but Harvey was just relieved he was breathing in the first place. When he moved closer, he noticed the blonde's fingers on his left hand were twitching subtly.

"Mike?"

He waited a few moments, hoping that the kid would wake up, but he didn't. Sighing, the older lawyer dragged a chair over and sat down before slipping his hand into Mike's and squeezing it gently. "You're gonna be alright, kid. I promise. I'll get you through this."

**Forty-Five Minutes Later**

Harvey eventually called Donna and told her what happened. She immediately came to the hospital and they talked about what happened and about the surgery. She forced him to go home and change while she would stay with Mike. She was just as pissed as Harvey was that Mike didn't say anything about his condition and was going to ream the kid out when he was better. The red-head was reading a magazine when Mike stirred and his eyes finally flickering open.

"Mike? Sweetie?"

The blonde sluggishly looked over at her and she knew he was drained and gonna fall asleep soon.

"D'nna?" He slurred, his glassy eyes blinking to try and stay open.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Where m'I?"

"The hospital," she crossed her arms. "I'm pretty angry that you didn't tell us about your heart problems. Harvey is too. Don't you think that's something we'd like to know in case something like this would happen? You scared the shit out us."

Mike sighed. This wasn't how he wanted them to find out. Well, he didn't want them to find out at all. He looked down, looking ashamed. "M'sorry."

Donna's face softened and she cupped his face. "I forgive you…Harvey, on the other hand, might need more of an explanation if he's gonna forgive you."

"Yeah…I know."

"Go back to sleep."

He didn't need telling twice. His eyes closed and his body relaxed once more. An hour later Mike awoke again, more alert but feeling like complete shit. His head pounded and it felt like he had been hit by a truck. He groaned and peeled his eyes open; he was still in the hospital, so it wasn't a giant nightmare.

"Look who decided to join us."

Mike's head snapped to his left and he found that Harvey was sitting next to him, a relieved yet irate look on his face. Great.

"Hey kid."

"Hey."

"So…when were you gonna tell me about your heart complications? Were you ever planning on telling me or were you gonna wait until you had a heart attack for me to find out?"

Mike bit the inside of his cheek. "I had it under control. I was going to tell you eventually."

"This is what you call control? You _died_ Mike. For five minutes I thought I lost you! What would I have done if…?" Harvey took a deep breath. "This is your heart we're talking about…the thing that keeps you alive, remember? Do you have any other health issues I should know about? And don't you dare lie to me."

Mike was shocked about this new personality that Harvey was showing, but he guessed nearly dying would do that to people. "No, that's it. I swear." He inhaled. "I've just been so busy that I didn't have time to go to the doctors to get my prescription filled. It kept getting pushed to the back of my mind, because of the case and other stuff and I forgot."

Harvey snorted. "You? Forget? I thought you were a genius."

The blonde smirked. "So you admit that I'm a genius and I'm smarter than you?"

"A genius, I guess so; smarter than me, no. _I_ would remember to take care of my heart." He sobered up and stared at his associate. "You really scared me, Mike. I thought I had actually killed you by making you go up those stairs. It was the worst minutes of my life." Even though he hadn't really killed Mike, he still, and always would, feel guilty.

Mike sighed, feeling really horrible for putting Harvey through all this. "I'm sorry. I should've told you. I promise I won't keep anything like this from you again."

"You better not or I'll kick your ass." He had only known Mike for a little over seven months, but the kid was like a brother to him, sometimes a son, and he almost lost him. He wouldn't admit this and he _definitely_ wouldn't admit that Mike secretly meant the world to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Mike shrugged. "I didn't want to be treated differently…like I was going to break at any given moment. I went through that in my twelve years of grade school and I hated it. Trevor was the only one who knew and when we were in college, he always kept an eye on me, but never treated me like there was something wrong with me. Plus…I didn't think you'd care."

Harvey exhaled sadly. "When I say those things it's to keep up appearances…but I _do_ care about you, Mike."

The blonde raised an eyebrow but smiled and sunk back into his pillows just as the doctor walked into the room.

"Oh, Michael!" she grinned. "It's good to see you awake, you gave us all quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty sore. My head and chest hurt."

"That's to be expected, but it should subside in a little while. I came in here to talk about your surgery."

"Surgery?" Mike paled.

"Your artificial heart valve has become infected and if we don't remove it soon, the bacterial endocarditis could get worse, therefore damaging your heart. The operation is scheduled for tomorrow morning. I can walk you through everything that's going to happen if you'd like."

"Yes…please," Harvey said when Mike didn't speak.

"Alright, the surgery will take around two to four hours under general anesthesia. Before we take you down to the OR, we'll give you a mild tranquilizer to help you relax. Once you are completely asleep, we'll be connecting you to a respirator that takes over your breathing. Another tube will be inserted through your nose and down your throat to your stomach so no liquid or air will collect in your stomach. This is so you don't feel sick or bloated when you wake up. We'll then cut through your chest and all of your breastbone to expose the heart and then you'll be connected to a heart-lung bypass machine after giving you anticoagulant to thin your blood so it doesn't clot. Once you are hooked to the machine, we'll stop your heart and cool it down."

"What are the risks?" Harvey questioned.

"With any surgery there are gonna be risks. Sometimes, as much as we try to prevent them, a blood clot can form. There's risk of not being able to restart the heart or the heart failing within the next twenty-four hours. You might have chest pains, memory loss, breathing difficulties and infection. However, we're gonna do everything we can to prevent this from happening."

Mike trembled. What if they couldn't restart his heart? What if things got worse after the surgery? Millions of possibilities spun around in his head. He didn't want this surgery. He was scared.

"Mike?" He slowly returned back to reality and saw Harvey was staring at him, brown eyes swimming with concern. "You okay, kid?"

"I can't…I can't do this."

Harvey pursed his lips. He could tell the blonde was terrified and who wouldn't be? This was a dangerous surgery. But Mike needed someone that would be there for him through all of this, he needed a rock. He placed a hand over Mike's and squeezed tightly and keeping it there.

"You're gonna be okay, Mike. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise; I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you." He couldn't believe he was saying these things? Damn, this kid had made him soft. "I'll sue the crap out of this place if something does happen, but I won't have to, because nothing will." He looked over to the doctor who was surprised at his threatening tone. "Right?"

"Of course. I promise we're going to take great care of you."

Mike blew out a gust of air and nodded. "Okay."

**Sunday 9:00am**

Mike chewed on the inside of his cheek, wringing his hands together. He hated hospitals and hated surgeries even more. There was always the high possibility of something going horribly wrong.

"Mike, stop," Donna said, putting her hands over his to make them go still. "You're psyching yourself out. Everything is gonna be okay."

"You don't know that."

"Yes she does," Harvey rolled his eyes. "We both do, because we're at Presbyterian and they have the best surgical team in the tristate area. Nothing bad is going to happen, end of story."

"But-"

"No 'buts' kid," Donna said softly. "You. Are. Going. To be. Fine."

Mike glanced between the two of them, clenching his jaw nervously. He didn't think they would actually care about him…they had only known each other for a short amount of time, but they were telling him they were gonna be there for him…that he was going to be fine…that they weren't going to leave him alone.

"You're gonna be here when I wake up?" God, he sounded like a baby.

"Of course, pup," Donna smiled, cupping his cheek.

A nurse suddenly came into the room and Donna went to go stand by Harvey.

"Hi Mike, my name is Tracy. Me and a few others are gonna be taking you down to the operation room. I know you're nervous, but we have the best surgical team plus I'm going to give you a tranquiller to help you relax." She flicked the syringe a few times before inserting the liquid into his I.V. Seconds later, Mike's shoulders relaxed and he laid further back into the pillows.

"Take care of him," Harvey said in a protective tone, clutching Mike's shoulder. He was just as nervous as Mike was, but admitting that would only freak the kid out more.

"Of course," Tracy smiled before having the other nurses come in. She unlocked the bed and they all began pushing him out of the room. Harvey went with them, walking by Mike's side.

"Harvey," Mike said tiredly.

"You're gonna be okay, Mike. I swear." He rested a hand on the blonde's head and continued walking.

Mike stared at him worriedly, never taking his eyes off the man. Even with the sedative, he was still panicking inside. They reached the doors to the operation room and Harvey knew he had to stop.

"Trust me, kid. You're gonna be alright." He smiled and Mike smiled back, truly believing the older man's words.

The smile fell from Harvey's face when Mike disappeared. _Please be alright._

**Four Hours Later**

Donna had gone home to change and get something to eat; she insisted that Harvey do the same, but he promised he wouldn't leave Mike alone and he was going to keep that promise. He grabbed food from the vending machine and a coffee from the food court. He leaned his head against the vending machine, closing his eyes. He was exhausted, hadn't taken a shower in two days and he just wanted to sleep. But he had to know if Mike made it through surgery; it was nerve wracking just sitting around and waiting. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself away and walked back to the waiting room. He blinked up at the clock; what was taking so long? He was about to go the bathroom when the doors opened and Dr. Warren came out. His heart beat wildly against his chest. _This was it._

"How's Mike? Is he okay?"

Dr. Warren grinned. "Mike's perfectly fine, the surgery was a success."

Harvey exhaled and a huge weight lifted from his chest. "Thank god. So what now?"

"We're gonna keep him in the ICU for twenty-four to thirty-six hours to make sure he's recovering well. He has a new artificial heart valve that will last another eight years. Usually he would have to get another surgery, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. He's going to be extremely groggy especially since he's still under the effects of the anesthesia. He also has two tubes in his chest that will help drain any fluid from the area around his heart, but we'll be taking them out before we move him. You can go see him for five minutes, but then you'll have to leave so he can rest and recover. After he starts to recover and there are no complications, we'll move him to a private room where you can stay as long as you'd like, at least until visiting hours are over."

"Thank you," Harvey said, shaking hands with the woman.

"You're welcome. And Mike is lucky to have friends like you and Donna. He was still pretty scared before we put him under, but I told him to think about you guys and how you'd be waiting and he seemed to calm down. Now if you'll follow me, I'll take you to his room."

Harvey bobbed his head and followed the doctor down the hallway. Once they got the room, Dr. Warren let Harvey inside. He walked into the room and a small smile formed on his face. The kid was sleeping peacefully, looking a lot better than he had, though his face still lacked color. The only part of the drainage tubes he could see was the parts that snaked out from the top of his gown. It seemed that Mike sensed his presence, because his eyes blinked open. They were clouded with drugs, but he seemed to recognize Harvey in an instant.

"Hey junior," he positioned his hand on Mike's arm.

"Hey," Mike replied, his voice barely over a whisper.

"See, I told you, you were gonna be okay."

Mike smirked weakly. "Yeah." That was all he could get out before he was dragged back into unconsciousness. Harvey shook his head in amusement while brushing some strands of blonde hair from Mike's forehead. With one last glance, Harvey left the room and the ICU before he took out his phone to call Donna and tell her the news. After he hung up, he glimpsed down at his watch. He supposed, since he couldn't see Mike for a while, he could go home and sleep for a few hours and clean himself up. He was starting to get stubble and Harvey Specter did not do stubble. He walked to the nurse's station and cleared his throat.

"If Mike wakes up," he said to the woman at the desk. "And he gets agitated or wants to know where everyone is, um…tell him I'll be back soon."

"Will do, Mr. Specter," the blonde replied with a smile.

He returned the gesture tiredly and then walked towards the exit. He trusted this hospital enough to know that they would take care of his kid…he just hoped nothing bad happened when he was gone.

~+SUITS+~

Mike was moved to a private room after twenty-four hours passed and though he still wasn't awake, Harvey was just glad things were going back to normal and that Mike was doing a lot better.

"Hey," Donna said once she entered the room, handing Harvey a coffee. "Wow, you actually look like yourself again."

Harvey rolled his eyes before taking the cup. He did feel better though; shaven, showered and a fresh change of clothes. "Thanks."

"How is he?"

"The surgery went well; Dr. Warren wants to keep him here for a week and then he can go into someone's care for a week."

"Let me guess," Donna smirked while sitting down on the other side of Mike's bed. "You?"

Harvey remained silent, sipping his coffee and glancing up at Mike's heart monitor.

"He's gonna be okay. Just like you said."

The older lawyer took another sip. "I know." Now that he knew all this about Mike, he was a little nervous about letting the kid out of his sight. Mike was like his little brother Marcus; he hadn't been that good of brother to him when they were younger and that resulted in losing him, so this was his chance to try again.

The two sat with Mike for three hours, wondering when he was gonna wake up. Harvey didn't blame him though; surgery was exhausting…this whole damn week had been exhausting. Shit…he forgot to tell-

"I already told Jessica, the client and cleared your schedule," Donna said like she had read his mind. "What would you do without me?"

"I honestly don't know," Harvey chuckled.

"You'd be more disorganized than you are now," a hoarse voice spoke and the two looked over to Mike's bed to see his eyes were opening and a smile forming on his face.

"Mike!" Donna exclaimed.

Harvey frowned. "Hey, I'm organized…at least more than you. Have you ever cleaned your desk since you've started working here?"

"I don't have time…because I'm too busy being a genius."

Harvey snorted. "Oh really? God, you're annoying."

Mike grinned, sitting up slowly against his pillows. "You missed it."

Harvey just shook his head. "How are you feeling?"

"A little weak…little sore. How long have I been here?"

"Three days," Harvey replied.

"Shit…have I missed a lot?"

"Oh yeah, Donna and I got married, Louis and Rachel started dating and Jessica quit to become an exotic dancer in Vegas," Harvey smirked.

Donna and Mike both scoffed in unison. "You're hilarious," Donna rolled her eyes.

"Very," the blonde added. "So when can I go home?"

It was Harvey's turn to scoff this time. "You just had surgery and you think you're gonna go home tonight?"

"Maybe."

Donna sighed. "Mike, you need to recover. You had open heart surgery; that's not something to be taking lightly. I know you don't like the hospital, but it's for your own good. Plus Harvey volunteered to be your personal servant for the week that you're here, so it'll be worth it."

"What?" Harvey laughed. "When did I ever say that?"

Donna gave him a look and he made a face. The red-head stood up and kissed Mike on the forehead. "I'll go find a nurse to bring you something. I'm sure you must be starving."

Mike nodded and when she left the blonde looked over at his boss.

"So…do you remember what happened?" Harvey asked. He had been waiting to ask this for three days, but most of the time Mike was unconscious or too tired to hold up a long conversation. He still felt unbelievably guilty about this whole thing no matter how many times Donna said it wasn't his fault or

Mike rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sort of. I remember you yelling at me and then forcing me to go up the stairs. My chest r-really hurt and I knew I wasn't going to make it far, but I tried anyways. The more I climbed, the harder it was to breathe; I don't know what floor I had got to, all I recall was this excruciating stabbing in my chest before it got tight. After that, it's all blank."

Harvey scratched his head. "Mike, I'm…I'm sorry for making you do that. I knew you weren't feeling well and I made you do that anyways. Had I known about your heart…anyways, I crossed the line and I suffered the consequences. I thought I had literally made you have a heart attack. It terrified me and when I had to do CPR-"

"You saved me?" Mike said quietly.

"Well, I tried to anyways…the paramedics were the ones who got your heart started."

"Yeah but…I would've died or had massive brain damage if you hadn't given me CPR or even found me. How _did_ you find me?"

"I felt bad and stopped the elevator to go get you. Mike, I'm-"

"Harvey stop, it's okay. I forgive you…I don't blame you for this. It's my fault as much as it is yours. I didn't tell you what was going on. But you saved my life. Thank you."

Harvey's lips formed into a lopsided smile while he gently slapped Mike's shoulder. He was still going to feel at fault no matter what Mike said and he was gonna change. "You're welcome, kid. Believe it or not, I can't be me without you."

"Wow," Mike smirked. "Where's a recorder when you need one? I want to replay this moment over and over again."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

**One Week Later**

"Why do I have to stay with you again? I can take care of myself, I don't need to be babysat," Mike groaned as he and Harvey stepped into the older man's condo.

"Oh, like you took care of yourself when your artificial heart valve got infected? It's the doctor's orders. And that reminds me, you need to take two of those blood thinner pills. I'll get you the water, just sit down."

"Harvey, I'm fine."

"You're not, now sit."

Mike grumbled and shuffled over to the couch. He sat down and exhaled, feeling breathless. He was still pretty tired most of the time but his chest no longer hurt and he was thankful for that. He peered over the couch at Harvey who was getting a glass from the cupboard. The man had been annoyingly protective during his week at the hospital and he knew it was just going to get worse here. At least he could claim that the man didn't care. He sighed and looked down at his hands; after the second to last day in his hospital, Mike almost couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to say something, but he didn't want to hurt the guy. Because Harvey had been through just as much as he had; Harvey had found his body, Harvey gave him CPR for five minutes, Harvey thought he had killed him, and probably still feeling guilty about that, Harvey had to wait hours after the ambulance brought him in and when he was in surgery hoping for good news. A lot of emotional stress for someone who rarely showed emotions at all. So Mike wasn't going to say anything…for Harvey. Besides, who knew the hard ass lawyer had a mother hen side? It was kind of amusing. When Harvey turned around, Mike looked away and waited until the older man came around the couch to hand him the pills.

"Thanks."

Harvey bobbed his head and sat down on the opposite couch. He watched as Mike swallowed the pills and sipped water to wash them down.

Mike chuckled. "You don't have to watch my every move, you know. I'm okay; you don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worried; you're just accident prone and making sure you don't end up choking."

Mike shook his head and yawned. "Sure."

Harvey pursed his lips. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll get the guest room ready for you. Donna already went to your apartment to make a go bag, so there's clothes in there to change into. The doctor said you're gonna have low energy and will probably take a lot of naps for the next couple of days."

Mike nodded and pushed himself up from the couch, disappearing into the bathroom. When he was done, he went to the guest room, got dressed and got into the bed. Minutes later, he was out cold; Harvey stood in the doorway, watching the blonde's chest rise and fall. It had been a horrible weak and he was just glad that Mike was gonna be okay. He knew he had been a little bit overprotective lately, but he couldn't help it. And he knew that Mike didn't want to be treated differently, but Mike was fragile and he couldn't lose him again.

**The Next Day**

"The doctor said that walking will help your healing and speed up your recovery," Harvey said as he and Mike went outside.

"Why can't I just go back to work, I feel fine."

"Once you stop falling asleep every two hours, I'll think about it, but for now you need to relax and get your energy level up. Even when you do go back to work, they're gonna be half days for a while."

Mike rolled his eyes as they started walking down the sidewalk. It was a little chilly, but Mike liked the cold air…even though Harvey made him wear a thick jacket. God, he hated being treated like a kid. The first five minutes of walking was quiet before Mike spoke up.

"Harvey…I know you still feel responsible for all of this but, don't. I told you I don't blame you; you don't have to keep treating me like I'm gonna break."

Harvey sighed. "I know, Mike, I know you said you didn't want special treatment, but… I'm gonna tell you something I haven't told anyone. I had a brother, younger and a lot like you. I wasn't a good big brother, I always ignored him, said things to him and I've regretted every word. I don't know why I did those things, but I guess it was just how I was. Anyways, one day, it was when I was thirteen and he was ten, he followed me to a friend's house. It was dark and I hadn't known he followed me until I got to the house. I yelled at him and told him to go home…I said some other words and he started crying. He got on his bike and wasn't paying attention to the road and got hit by a car. I watched the whole thing." He exhaled heavily and Mike remained silent to let him continue. "I ran over when he fell on the ground; the bastard that hit him kept going. He was arrested a couple days later, thank god. Marcus, he wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't beating. My friend had called an ambulance and I had done CPR. For seven minutes I had done CPR and then the ambulance came…but they couldn't get his heart started. They think he was dead before he even hit the ground. The driver had been going sixty in a twenty-five, plus he was drunk. I blamed myself even though my parents said not to; I failed to get him back and seeing you like that…dead, it brought back memories. And thinking it was my fault just made it worse. I'll forgive myself eventually, but for now…"

"I'm sorry, Harvey. I didn't know."

The man smirked feebly. "It's okay, kid. I know you like your independence."

Mike chuckled and they rounded the corner. He suddenly started coughing and his breath came out in short puffs.

"Mike?" Harvey said worriedly. "You okay?"

"Getting dizzy. N-Need to sit."

Harvey grabbed the blonde's arm and walked him over to a bench. Mike closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "This sucks."

"Don't worry. Your body is adjusting to a new heart valve, you'll be back to yourself in no time."

"I hope so."

Once Mike started feeling better, they walked slowly back to the condo and Harvey made something for them to eat for breakfast. They talked, they joked, they laughed and both of them were happy things were getting back to normal. Throughout the day, Donna stopped by, made them homemade soup for lunch that was surprisingly good. She had also brought by some work for Harvey and Mike begged to help and the older man reluctantly agreed. They worked for a few hours and then Harvey stopped to make dinner. After eating, the two sat side by side on the couch watching baseball.

"Why can't I have a beer?" Mike whined when Harvey had given him a can of soda while he drank a beer.

"You can't drink alcohol, because you just had your medications. Do you want to have another heart attack?"

Mike grumbled and took a drink.

"That's what I thought. Now watch the game."

Mike glanced at the older man with a small smile. "Thanks Harvey."

Harvey glanced over and smirked, lightly punching the kid's arm. "You're welcome, pup. I'm not gonna let you die on my watch. It's too much paperwork anyways."

"Gee thanks. Now I know why you keep me around."

The two laughed and continued to watch TV. Maybe an hour later, Harvey felt something leaning against his shoulder and he turned his head to see that Mike had fallen asleep. Harvey grinned and went back to watching the game. He had the chance to have a little brother again and he wasn't going to screw it up. He wouldn't trade this for anything.

**FIN**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Next Prompt for: ****_Guest (8)_**

**_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	29. Back to the Past

**Back to the Past**

_**Prompt for: Guest 8: Mike hits head and wakes up thinking he's only 11 and it's the day after his parent's death**_

"Alright Mr. Hunt, we'll get these papers organized and processed and by the end of the week, you'll be richer than ever," Harvey smirked, passing the folder over to Mike.

"I'll hold you to that, Harvey," Mr. Hunt said, shaking the lawyer's hand. They all stood up and said their goodbyes before Mike and Harvey walked out the door.

"Where's the car?" Mike frowned.

"I thought we'd walk to the bar down the road."

"The bar? Why?"

"To celebrate; we've got this billion dollar client."

"Thanks to me," Mike grinned.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, yes. But don't be cocky."

"You're cocky!"

"Yeah, well it doesn't look good on you."

Mike snorted. "Thanks."

"But in all seriousness, Mike, I'm proud of you. We've had our ups and downs, you left came back dealt with Louis and you still come out on top." Harvey slapped Mike on the shoulder and the blonde smiled. "So that's why I'm taking you out for a drink."

"Thanks Harvey. That means a lot coming from you."

"And it's probably the last time you'll hear it, now come on. Does Rachel know you'll probably be out late?"

"No, but I'll text her."

"Shit," Harvey said, patting his pockets. "I forgot my phone upstairs. I'll be right back."

"Hurry up, my money is shouting for joy that it doesn't need to be spent."

"Shut up," Harvey said before rushing back into the building.

Mike took a deep breath before pulling out his phone to text Rachel. But before he could do anything, someone grabbed him from behind, forcing him to drop the folder and his phone on the ground. An arm wrapped tightly around his neck and he was dragged into the alley.

"Give me your money," the person growled. "Or I'll kill you." A knife suddenly appeared and was pressed against his neck.

Mike grunted and tried to pull away, but he didn't want to risk getting his neck slit.

"P-Please…I don't have anything!"

"Don't lie to me, suit!"

"I swear!" He quickly kicked the man in the shin and his grip loosened. Mike tried to turn around and punch his attacker in the face, but he was too slow. The man clocked him in the jaw, knocking him backwards. Before Mike could recover, he was slammed brutally against the wall. Pain exploded in his skull and stars swirled around in his vision. He was punched in the eye and then swung to the ground, hitting his head again. He immediately blacked out, hoping that Harvey would find him before he ended up dying.

Mike's attacker searched the unconscious blonde's pockets and found his wallet.

"I knew you were lying." He kicked Mike in the head before running off into the night.

"Okay, kid, let's roll," Harvey said, pocketing his phone as he returned outside. But when Mike was nowhere to be seen, he grew worried…and when he saw the client's papers scattered all over the place and the kid's cell, he knew Mike wouldn't be that careless. Something bad had happened.

"Mike?" He walked around, hoping to find his associate and hoping to find him alive. "Mike! Mike, where- oh, no." It felt like ice water was being poured into his veins when he saw a figure lying motionlessly in the alley. When he ran over, he collapsed to his knees, breathing frantically; the kid was pale, bruises forming on his face and blood coming from a small cut on his neck, a busted lip, head and ear…not good. Not fucking good.

"Mike? Come on, buddy can you hear me?" He lightly tapped the man's face, but got no response. His pulse was strong but way too fast. "Mike, dammit!" He looked around for the culprit, though knowing it'd be a longshot that Mike's attacker hung around. With shaky hands, Harvey pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. When he was finished, he brought a lifeless Mike into his arms, staunching the blood that was coming from the huge gash on the back of his head. "You're gonna be okay, Mike. Just hang on. Don't give leave me again." He was going to murder whoever did this.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey sat down tiredly in the waiting room after returning from the bathroom. His now red hands burned from scrubbing them raw of Mike's blood. He looked down and saw that there was more caking his sleeve and it made him sick.

"Jesus Christ, kid." He quickly rolled up his sleeve and tried not to think about it much more. He had called Rachel and breaking the news to her made his own heart break. She and Mike were in love and if something bad happened…it would crush the woman. He didn't bother calling Donna, one because Rachel would probably do that and two, because he still had a hard time talking to her since she went to work for Louis. Just the thought of it still pissed him off, but he couldn't dwell on that right now. There were more pressing issues. Rubbing both hands down his face, he exhaled heavily. He wasn't planning on being in a hospital for however many hours; he should be drinking with Mike, celebrating getting a wealthy client.

"Harvey?"

His head shot up, hoping it was Mike's doctor, but instead it was Rachel, followed by Donna. They both looked harried, hair pulled into messy ponytails and Rachel's eyes red from tears.

"Have you heard any news?"

He shook his head. "Nothing yet. The nurse said he was still in surgery."

"Oh god," she breathed, holding in tears and sitting down next to Harvey. "What happened?"

Harvey glanced up at Donna before taking a deep breath. "We just finished with our client and we were gonna go out for drinks. I forgot my phone and had to go back and get it. He must've been mugged or something, because when I came back down, I found him unconscious and his pockets were turned out."

"I hope you plan on finding the guy who did this and ripping him apart," Donna said.

Harvey smirked. "Yeah, trust me, I will."

"Mr. Specter?"

Harvey turned his head and saw Mike's attending, Dr. Roberts, coming towards him. _Finally._

"Is Mike okay?" Rachel blurted out, standing up with the older lawyer. "Please tell me he's okay."

The doctor looked to Harvey and the man nodded. He wasn't sure why Rachel wasn't on Mike's emergency contacts yet, but it didn't matter right now. "She's his girlfriend."

"Alright, yes Mike is stable. There was some massive swelling along with a small bleed in his brain, but we're draining it now and hopefully he'll regain consciousness within the next few days. His head was smashed pretty hard, though, I wouldn't be surprised if he has some brain damage or memory loss. We won't know about the memory loss until he wakes up and won't be able to do a CT scan until the swelling subsides. He also obtained some superficial bruises on his face and chest along with a few cracked ribs, but those will heal with no issues. You can sit with him until he wakes up, then we need to take him for some tests."

They all nodded and once they reached Mike's room, Harvey let Rachel go in. He and Donna watched the brunette sit down and carefully take Mike's hand in hers. Her lips started moving and they didn't know what she was saying, but they decided to give her privacy.

"Harvey…are you okay?" Donna asked. She knew Harvey was still angry with her, but she was going to be the bigger person.

The older man stared at Mike, remaining silent. The kid looked horrible; a tube was snaking out from behind his bandaged head and to a machine that drained the extra fluid from his brain. His face was pale minus the dark purple bruise that spread from his temple to his jaw and the huge black eye.

"Harvey?"

"No…I'm not."

Donna was actually shocked Harvey told her the truth more so _talked_ to her.

"It's my fault."

"And how do you figure that? Are you the one who beat him up?"

"I knew the area we were in wasn't the safest place to be and I left him out there alone and vulnerable. Even if it was for two minutes…two goddamn minutes and now he's in the hospital." And then his voice got softer. "I can't lose him again, Donna."

The red-head smiled sadly and then placed a hand on Harvey's arm. "You're not gonna lose him, Harvey. He's gonna pull through."

He sighed. "I hope so."

**Two Days Later**

It was almost noon when Mike finally woke up. The bruises were fading to an ugly shade of green and the drainage tube had been removed. Harvey was reading a magazine and waiting for Rachel to come back from getting something to eat with Donna. She had already told Jessica what happened and surprisingly she called the client to move some things around. _God, he missed her._ He was broke out of his trance when he heard a small whimper come from the bed. Uncrossing his legs, Harvey tossed the magazine aside and leaned forward.

"Mike? Mike, can you hear me?"

The blonde whimpered again and when tears slipped from underneath Mike's eyelids, Harvey grew worried and confused. "Mike?"

Finally, the associate's eyes opened and the sadness and fear Harvey saw swimming in the big blue orbs told him something was seriously wrong. "Mike."

Mike's head rolled to face Harvey and he stared at the lawyer in confusion. "W-Where am I?"

"The hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Mike clenched his jaw. He remembered waking up and wondering why his parents didn't come to say goodnight when they came home from their date. But he assumed that they had been tired. He walked into the kitchen and saw his Grammy…he thought it was weird she was still there. Once his parents were back, his dad would bring her home. And then he got the news…the horrible news. So horrible he swore she was lying. His parents were dead…hit by a drunk driver. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought; he could replay the whole thing in his stupid photographic mind over and over again. That was yesterday…but how the hell did he get in the hospital? Had it all been one big nightmare? Had he somehow gotten hurt? Where were his parents? His Grammy? And who was this guy?

"Are you…are you my doctor?"

The man seemed taken aback and Mike knew that he wasn't. Harvey's heart froze in fear. _Doctor?_

"Mike, it's me. Harvey." He prayed the kid was joking around.

The kid frowned, his breathing becoming faster. "Where are my parents?"

Harvey was speechless. Mike definitely wouldn't joke about that. This wasn't good. This was not good at all.

"Just hang on, I'll be right back." He pressed the call button above Mike's head before leaving the room. Mike lost his memory…a lot of it.

~+SUITS+~

"Michael, do you know what year it is?" Dr. Roberts said, shining a penlight in Mike's eyes. Harvey stood in the corner, arms crossed and biting the inside of his cheek nervously. He hadn't called Donna or Rachel yet, because he didn't want them to be heartbroken or freak the kid out with more strangers.

"Um…1998?"

Harvey swore underneath his breath. Mike thought he was eleven…and he knew what happened the year Mike was eleven. His parents were killed.

"And how old are you?"

"Eleven, can someone tell me what's going on? Where are my mom and dad? Are they…are they really dead? Where's Grammy?"

Dr. Roberts glanced over his shoulder at Harvey. "I'll let you talk to him. We're gonna have to take him down in ten minutes for a CAT scan, maybe it can explain the memory loss."

"Thanks," Harvey replied, scratching his chin and when the doctor left, he went to go sit back down. "Mike…your parents died, I trust you remember that."

Mike nodded sadly, tears brimming his eyes.

"It's been eighteen years since their accident."

The young man looked horrified. "You're lying." He still didn't know why he was in the hospital and he still didn't know why his Grammy wasn't here _and_ who the hell was this guy? A shrink? "It was y-yesterday," he started breathing frantically. "M-My grandmother told me that they died yesterday. That's why they didn't come home last night! Please…where's my Grammy. She'll tell you."

_Fuck._ He really didn't want to break more bad news to this already emotionally vulnerable kid. "Mike…like I said, it's been seventeen years. You're not eleven, you're twenty-eight; she…she died two years ago." Mike looked like he had been stabbed in the heart.

"Who are you?" Mike's voice choked, tears, dripping down his pale face. It broke Harvey's heart. "Why are you doing this?"

"Mike, I'm telling you the truth. You work for me. You're a lawyer and I'm your boss and your friend."

Mike shook his head, refusing to believe this. It had to be some sort of shrink trick to get him to forget about his parent's death. Maybe to make him realize he was all alone in the world and he was gonna have to fend for himself for the rest of his life.

"I don't believe you." He looked himself over…did he try to hurt himself? His Grammy would kill him if he did something like that.

"Mike-"

"I don't want to talk anymore," Mike sobbed. "Just go away."

Harvey sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay." He stood up just as the doctor and a few nurses came in. He bobbed his head before leaving to go process this new information.

"What's going on?" Rachel said, coming up to him just as Mike was being taken down the hall. "Where are they taking him?"

Harvey sighed deeply. He gave Donna, who was coming up behind the brunette, a look and then spoke. "He woke up and they're gonna go take some scans of his head."

Rachel smiled. "That's good isn't it?"

"He thinks he's eleven. He lost his memory."

"What?" Donna exclaimed.

"He thinks it's the day after his parent's death and he doesn't believe that his grandmother is dead and that he's really twenty-eight years old."

"Oh my god," Rachel collapsed in a nearby chair, completely distraught. How could this week get any worse?

~+S+~

Unfortunately there was still swelling in Mike's brain and the doctor said it might be the reason why he lost his memory. They kept him another night for observation, but there really wasn't much they could do after that. The kid still refused to talk to anyone except for the nurses and the doctor, but luckily for him, Harvey was the one to take him home since he had no one else. The older lawyer kept glancing at the blonde who was staring out the car window, arms crossed. Mike started the five stages of grief; he already went through denial and now they were on anger. Just great.

"I'm still not talking to you, you know," Mike grumbled.

Harvey smirked and looked forward. Normal Mike sometimes acted like a child, so this was something he was used to. "That's fine…I'm just trying to help."

"No you're not. I know who you really are," the blonde said, turning to face Harvey.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"A shrink. My Grammy or my pastor sent you right?"

"Nope. I told you who I am. I'm your boss and I'm a lawyer. Feelings and people giving me their sob stories isn't my cup of tea."

Mike glared at the older man before gazing back out the window. The rest of the ride was silent and once they got to the condo, Mike immediately shut himself in the bathroom. Harvey sighed in exasperation…this was going to be tough. How was he gonna get Mike to remember anything if the kid wouldn't even interact with him? He wondered if this was how he had acted when his first got the news about his parents…secluding himself and not talking to anyone. He walked over and leaned against the door.

"Mike…come on kid. We have to talk about this."

"I want my Grammy. She'll make you leave."

Harvey snorted. He didn't doubt that…had she been alive. He wished the woman was so she could help deal with all this shit. "I told you…she died."

"You're lying! Just go away!" Mike cried.

Harvey groaned and slid to the floor. He was just gonna have to wait it out. "I can sit here all day, kid. I got nowhere to be."

There was no response and Harvey shook his head. He sat there for nearly an hour and the only reason he knew Mike was still there is when the blonde occasionally cried softly. The sound drove a stake through his heart. Almost an hour and a half passed and Harvey was about to doze off when the door finally creaked open and Mike crawled out. His eyes were puffy and red and his face was pale, streaked with tears.

"Are you ready to talk?"

Mike sat on the other side of the doorway and shook his head.

"Okay…just take your time."

Thirteen minutes passed before Mike finally spoke. "They're really dead aren't they, my parents. I was really hoping it had all been a nightmare."

Harvey glanced at the man whose head was bowed, only interested with the floor. "Yeah, they are. I'm sorry kid, I wish it was too." Maybe he should just deal with one thing at a time; Mike clearly still didn't believe he wasn't eleven anymore and playing it out seemed to be the only option. If Mike really thought he was a therapist, then so be it.

"And my grandmother? That's true?"

"Yeah."

"I knew something was wrong the moment I woke up. They didn't come say goodnight like they always do after they go out. And when I saw my grandmother, I definitely knew something was up. I thought maybe they had drank too much and stayed at the hotel they were at, but when Grammy looked up, I knew it wasn't it. I didn't want to believe a word she was saying, I didn't want to accept it…we cried for a long time. And now she's gone the next day just like that?" He took a deep breath, glanced at Harvey and then stood up to go lay on the couch. Harvey pursed his lips sadly, remaining on the floor. Poor kid. He definitely didn't deserve any of this, at eleven or twenty-eight.

The next few days went by pretty slow. Mike skipped bargaining and went straight to depression. He barely talked, barely ate, or barely moved from the couch. Harvey hated seeing the kid like this. Friday came and Harvey had to go to the office to grab some work; maybe Mike would get his memory back if he saw some of the files they had been working on. It was a longshot but it was worth a try. However, when he got back to his condo, it was completely void of life; usually that was a normal thing for him, but this week hadn't been normal…and Mike was nowhere to be seen.

"Mike?!" He checked all the rooms, starting to panic. Where the hell could a grown man thinking he was eleven possibly go? Running a hand through his already ungroomed hair, Harvey was about to call Donna when something on his computer caught his eye…well first off, he didn't remember leaving his computer open or out for that matter. Quickly, he walked over and saw that a page had been left on the screen…and he knew that's where Mike had run away to. For an eleven year old, the kid sure was clever…then again, this was Mike, the boy genius, they were talking about, of course he was clever. Ten minutes later found him staring at his associate who was kneeling on the grass in front of three tombstones: Both his parents and his grandmother. He was crying and hugging himself, his body visibly shaking. Sadly, Harvey walked up behind him, causing Mike to briefly look up before returning his gaze to the stones.

"You scared me kid, running away like that."

"Sorry," Mike sniffed, wiping his nose and trying to compose himself. "I just had to see it for myself." His shoulders sagged. "I can't believe this is really real." He started crying again. "I have n-no one now…I'm gonna be put through f-foster care forever…I'm never gonna have a family ag-again…I'm gonna be all alone for the rest of m-my life."

Harvey smiled sadly and went over to kneel next to the man. He wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders and pulled him close and thankfully the blonde didn't try to pull away, wondering why a stranger was hugging him; in fact, he leaned in more.

"You still have me, kid. Even though you don't know it right now, I've always been and always will be there for you."

Mike began to cry harder and Harvey tightened his grip, offering soothing words.

"You're gonna be okay, kiddo. I promise everything will get better." For ten minutes they sat there; Mike stopped crying after five minutes, but he hadn't budged. A cold wind blew suddenly causing Mike to shiver and Harvey looked up at the darkening sky. "Let's get back to the condo, okay?"

Surprisingly, Mike nodded without argument and Harvey helped him stand up before leading him back towards the car. When they got back to the condo, Mike was exhausted and Harvey put the kid in his room, deciding a bed was a lot comfier than a couch…even though his couch was pretty comfortable. Once Mike changed, the second he hit the bed, he was out like a light. Harvey watched the man sleep with a sad smile; he hated that Mike had to relive this horrible shit all over again. He didn't deserve it and he wished he could fix it. After standing there for a few minutes, Harvey rubbed his face and went to go lay down, being extremely tired himself. Dealing with Mike, no matter what age he was, took a lot of energy. He wanted, more than anything, for things to go back to normal. He wanted Mike to be annoying and whine like usual, he wanted to be able to joke around and kick ass and take names. He wanted him to stop being depressed and just be happy again. He wanted twenty-eight year old Mike. But he was just gonna have to push through it…together. And they were…they had to. He hoped.

~+SUITS+~

A week went by and Mike still thought he was eleven. Nothing Harvey tried got the kid to remember, but at least he was on the last stage: acceptance. Even though it was hard for him to believe, he was starting to realize that maybe he wasn't eleven. He started to open up and talked more; he even helped Harvey on his case…he still was a genius after all. The days started going by more smoothly and faster; before they knew it, it had been almost two weeks since the attack. They still haven't found Mike's attacker and it was pissing Harvey off; he needed to punch someone, he needed to find someone to blame.

"What if I never get my memory back?" Mike grimaced as he and Harvey sat at the table. Harvey was doing paperwork and Mike was proofing the ones he had finished.

Harvey glanced up and noticed the look of discomfort on the man's face. "You okay?"

"My head really hurts."

This rang alarms in Harvey's head. There could be a number of serious or non-serious reasons behind this. "Like a headache?"

"Kind of…feels like an oncoming migraine."

Harvey sighed and looked at his watch. It was nearly ten and he was surprised Mike hadn't gone to bed earlier like usual. "You might be straining your eyes. Your doctor told you last week to take it easy. Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll get you some Tylenol."

Mike nodded and stood up. "You never answered my question."

Harvey stared at the man. He had thought of the possibility of Mike never going back to his adult self, though even at eleven he was really mature for his age. What would happen if he never got his memory back? Clenching his jaw, he tried to think of what to say. "You'll get it back, kid. Trust me."

The blonde hesitated before taking the answer and letting it go for now. After Harvey gave him the pill, Mike quickly drifted off and Harvey left him to go get ready for bed himself. He thought nothing of Mike's headache until it was nearly eleven in the morning and Mike was in the exact same position curled up position he was last night. It was strange and he was becoming worried. Every fifteen minutes, Harvey would go and check on the kid, but nothing had changed. By one o'clock, Harvey was really getting scared and he was just about to call for help when Mike suddenly walked out of the room, hair a mess and face still pretty pale.

"Hey," Harvey breathed, trying not to sound like he had freaked out a little. "You feeling okay? You slept for a while."

"Yeah…I was really tired. How much did I drink last night? Did we party too hard after celebrating?"

Harvey's heart nearly stopped, his blood running cold. He nearly dropped his phone, before he caught his bearings "What?"

**Three Minutes Earlier**

Mike peeled open his eyes, his whole body feeling strangely sore and his head having a dull ache in the back. He scanned the room, knowing he definitely wasn't in his and Rachel's apartment. Sitting up on his elbows, he recognized the interior. Harvey's. What the hell was he doing here? Maybe he was super drunk and Harvey dragged him here? Though, he thought it was weird Harvey let him have _his_ bed instead of dumping him on the couch. He heard noise in the kitchen and figured it was the older lawyer so maybe he could answer his questions. Rubbing his eyes, he threw the covers off and walked over to the mirror.

"What the hell?" From his jaw all the way up to his temple was a giant, greenish bruise, a fading black eye and a few cuts scattered on his face. _What the hell did Harvey and I get into last night?_ He padded out into the kitchen, seeing the older man holding his phone in his hand and looking like he was thinking. He glanced at the kitchen clock and realized it was almost one in the afternoon; he was surprised he slept in that late. Harvey suddenly turned around and it looked like he had been a little panicked and trying to cover it up.

"Hey," the man said. "You feeling okay? You slept for a while."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his eyes. "I was really tired. How much did I drink last night? Did we party too hard after celebrating?"

Harvey immediately looked at him like he had seen a ghost. "What's wrong? Are you looking at the bruise? Because I have no idea how I got that either."

"Mike," Harvey said slowly, walking towards the blonde. "How old are you?"

Mike frowned, but smirked. "Lose a little brain cells last night? I'm twenty-eight."

Harvey didn't smile. Not one bit. "And you know…you know your parents and grandmother are dead?"

The smile fell from Mike's face. "Harvey…that's not funny."

"You…what do you remember last, Mike?"

"Harvey, what's going on?"

The older man went up to Mike and grasped his shoulders tightly. "What. Do you. Remember?"

Weirded out, Mike hesitated but answered anyways. "We were gonna go celebrate pulling in a rich client. Why?"

Harvey's heart pounded against his chest. Mike somehow got his memory back; he couldn't contain his joy and brought the kid into a hug.

"Harvey, what-" Mike began before the older lawyer hugged him unexpectedly. He was really confused right now; what the hell was going on? He let Harvey hug him, hugging him back a little before he had to pull away. He needed some answers. And when he pulled away, Harvey was grinning…it was kind of weird. "Harvey, what's going on, why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Mike," Harvey sighed. "That night we were supposed to get drinks, it was over two weeks ago."

"W-What?" All of a sudden his head started hurting and he pressed his fingers to his temple to massage it. Harvey pursed his lips before leading Mike to the counter and forcing him to sit. He began telling the blonde what happened and when he was done, Mike was speechless.

"Shit," Mike choked when he got his voice back. "Where's Rachel. Where's my phone?"

"It's dead, but use mine," Harvey said, handing him the cell. "I was actually just about to call her."

Mike looked at him with a furrowed brow while putting in Rachel's phone number. "Were you taking advantage of my memory loss to get with her?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Shut up and call her, would you."

Mike chuckled while putting the phone to his ear.

_"Harvey is everything okay with Mike?" _Rachel said when she answered the phone.

Mike smirked. "Yes, everything is okay with me."

The line was silent for a moment before the brunette spoke again. _"Mike? Is that…is that you? You got your memory back?"_

Mike chuckled. "Yeah."

Harvey smiled when he heard Rachel's excited voice on the other end of the line. The two stayed on the phone for five minutes, before Mike hung up and turned to him.

"Rachel's gonna head over in twenty-minutes."

"Tell her to meet us at the hospital, because that's where you're going. You need to get a check up to make sure nothing is wrong. You had a pretty bad concussion."

Mike reluctantly agreed and texted Rachel before he and Harvey drove off to the hospital. Once they got there and sat in the waiting room to wait for Dr. Roberts. Mike was quiet and Harvey knew the kid was still processing this whole mess.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mike," he said. "You really scared me."

Mike looked over and Harvey continued.

"I'm sorry you had to relive your parent's death."

The blonde smiled sadly and shook his head. "I relive it all the time, Harvey. Thankfully not as much as I used to since I don't think about it, but I'll be okay. I promise."

Harvey smirked, patting Mike's arm. "Good. I need my right hand man by my side."

Mike smiled back before he was called out back. "Can you-"

Harvey stood up. "Yes, I go with you."

Mike exhaled and bobbed his head. "Thanks."

**Half an Hour Later**

"So the swelling is completely down now," Dr. Roberts said, showing Mike and Harvey the scan of the blonde's head. "You'll need another check-up in a week, but everything looks to be okay."

Harvey sighed in relief, squeezing Mike's arm. _Thank god._ Suddenly, Rachel appeared at the door, out of breath but a huge smile on her face. "Mike."

"Hey," he grinned. The woman strode in and the two hugged tightly before kissing a few times.

"I'm so glad you're back, Mike."

"You and me both." They embraced each other again and stayed that way for a few moments.

Harvey watched the two quietly. He felt ten times better now that things were back to normal. He had lost Mike one too many times and he was never gonna let it happen again. Ever.

**FIN**

**Next Prompt For:****_Mary_**

**_Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	30. Point of Impact

**Point of Impact**

_**Prompt for: Mary: **__**How about doing one where Mike ends up in a traffic accident? It's not the typical Mike-getting-hit-while-on-his-bike story, but one where he takes a train (or taxi, or some other public transportation) to visit a client and ends up in a life-threatening accident. Hopefully, you can write it surrounding the current season (I can't get enough of Mike and Rachel, they're so cute together!) Thanks!**_

Harvey walked down the hall towards his old office, which was now Mike's new office. It was almost eleven and the kid's first day back, but he hadn't had a chance to see him yet since he's been preoccupied with Cahill. Secretly, he was super excited to have the blonde by his side again. He knew he probably should've said something before Mike had left; he regretted not saying he didn't want him to leave, but his pride got the best of him and that was that. He wasn't gonna screw up this time. Taking a deep breath, he reached the office and stood in the doorway with a grin. Mike was already hard at work.

"See you got yourself an office."

Mike lifted his head and smirked. "Yeah it's not as nice as the one I had, but-"

"It's still a step up."

Mike raised his brow, leaning back in the chair. "You mean because it's smaller or because the view is worse?"

"I mean because it's my old office."

Mike's mouth went slack. "You're shitting me."

"Look in the top left drawer."

Mike stared at him suspiciously before looking in the drawer. "You're serious."

"I am."

"Donna said she did this."

"She had the idea to give you the office," Harvey said, stepping into the room with his hands in his pockets. "It was my idea to give you _this_ office."

Mike chuckled. "And it just happened to be empty."

Harvey shrugged. "Something like that."

"Right."

"It's good to have you back where you belong, kid."

They stared at each other in silence with slight smiles on their faces before Harvey inhaled. "Okay, enough fun. I just got a new case, very important person. You in?"

"I sure as hell don't want to do an amicus brief for Paul Porter."

Harvey smirked. "Good. We're gonna go meet him at noon so get ready."

Mike bobbed his head and put away the papers he was working on and stood up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Read up on him. See what we're dealing with." He handed Mike a piece of paper with their client's name on it.

"Whatever you say, Captain."

Harvey rolled his eyes and left the room. He was glad Mike was back, there was no denying that. Noon crept up quicker than expected, but Mike had quickly gotten through everything and was waiting for Harvey by the elevators. When Harvey finally showed, Mike pressed the elevator button.

"Surprised I beat you here. And I thought I was always late."

"Shut up. You're going on your own, at least for now."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Jessica needs me for a meeting and she won't wait until after we come back. Do you have everything?"

"Of course."

"Alright, don't screw-up."

"Like that would ever happen," Mike scoffed.

Harvey shook his head. "I'm serious. This guy is big money and is high on the power pyramid. Now go, I'll catch up when I can."

Mike nodded and disappeared into the elevator. He got into a taxi, told the driver where to go and they pulled away from the curb when the street was clear. Buckling his seatbelt, Mike took a deep breath, threw his messenger bag onto the seat next to him and looked out the window. He was glad to be back at Pearson Specter; it was his home. He knew leaving was going to keep everyone safer, but he made a mistake and he was thankful for Louis for getting him back where he belonged. Plus he missed being Harvey's right-hand man…being on the same side…being brothers. The car stopped at a red-light and a minute later it turned green and the taxi driver pressed on the gas. Mike was just about to say something when he saw something huge coming straight at them from the corner of his eye. He barely had time to gasp at the semi-trailer truck that was inches away before he was jerked violently with the brutal force of impact. It felt like it was all happening in slow motion…like he was having an out-of-body experience. The seat belt dug into his skin as he was lurched forward and then slammed back again. The car skid to the side before the tires froze and the vehicle flipped over. Again and again and again until they finally stopped upside down. Everything hurt: his head, his arm, his back, his ribs, it felt like something had stabbed him in the side, but he was in too much pain to try and move to look…plus hanging upside down didn't help. He coughed, blood splattering onto his lips and dripping down his face and his side feeling sticky and warm. Mike groaned hoarsely, the pain in his head feeling like it was being squished between two cinderblocks; he could barely keep his eyes open and all the sounds around him were muffled. He wondered if the driver was okay; Mike tried to lift his head, but a sharp pain went down his spine. _That's not good._

"R-Rachel…" What if he died…he couldn't leave her alone. His breaths began coming out in short puffs and even doing that was painful. "Har…vey." The let the man down. Harvey had specially told him not to screw-up and now look what he did. He had just gotten back to his home and now he was going to die…maybe he just should've stay unemployed. The faces of his loved ones and friends flashed through his mind before Mike let himself succumb to the darkness.

~+SUITS+~

Twenty minutes later, Harvey emerged from the firm and walked towards his car, feeling pissed off. Apparently Sean Cahill was trying to take down the firm and that was something he would not stand for. He would have to reschedule the other meetings with his client, but this one he wasn't missing. Just as he reached Ray's car, he heard sirens, horns, and screaming coming from down the street. When he looked over there was smoke billowing into the air and the strong stench of burnt tires hit him. It had to be a car accident, but there were so many other cars and people in the way that he couldn't see. But as bad as it was for whoever got hurt, it had nothing to do with him; he had a meeting to attend and nothing was gonna change that. On the ride over, Harvey pulled out his phone and called Mike, hoping to get an update on how things were going…but instead, it rang a few times before his voicemail came up. Harvey frowned before hanging up; he was surprised that Mike wasn't answering his phone, but pleased that he wasn't since he was with a potential client. Satisfied, Harvey relaxed the rest of the ride…until they got to their destination and the potential client-which may not be so potential anymore by the way he looked- was standing on the steps.

"Dammit, Mike." Harvey muttered. Once the car stopped, he got out and went over. "Mr. Laz, where's Mike?"

"You tell me! I've been waiting for nearly half an hour and you nor he showed up! Is this how you treat all your clients?!"

Anger boiled in the pit of Harvey's stomach, though he was also a little concerned. Mike would never skip a meeting unless something was wrong, but surely he would've let him know right? He would never stand up a client and he would never let him down, not after everything they've been through. "I apologize Tony, let me just make a quick call and we can start the meeting."

Exhaling deeply, the man nodded and disappeared back into the house. Once he was gone, Harvey whipped out his phone and called Mike again. This time it went straight to voicemail and that pissed him off…the thought of Mike ignoring his calls irked him.

"Dammit Mike," he said after the beep. "I thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong. Just because you're back and you think you're so high and mighty that no one can touch you, doesn't mean you can fucking slack off. You better have a good reason for not showing up to this meeting, Mike, or don't bother showing your face to me ever again." Of course he didn't mean that; it was just his anger getting the better of him. He hung up and went inside, ignoring the niggling feeling in the back of his head.

During the meeting, his phone buzzed in his pocket, but still angry and assuming it was Mike, he ignored it. Not even five minutes later did it vibrate again and without even looking at the caller ID, he put it on silent and went on with Tony. By the time the meeting was done, he was feeling a lot better and Tony wasn't angry anymore.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Laz. You won't be sorry and don't worry, something like the incident earlier won't happen again, I'm gonna set that kid straight when I get back to the firm."

Tony smirked, shaking Harvey's hand before the lawyer stepped outside. Ray was waiting in the driveway, leaning against the car and when Harvey pulled out his phone, his heart thudded against his chest. He had seven missed calls: five from Donna and two from an unknown number. He frowned, wondering why Donna had called so many times and why the unknown number didn't leave a voicemail. Donna did however and at the tone of her voice, he knew something bad had happened.

_"Harvey…please pick up. It's an emergency. Call me back when you get this. Please hurry."_

The second it ended, he was about to call the woman when the phone buzzed in his hand. It was her.

"Donna, what's wrong?"

_"It's about damn time, Harvey. I've been calling you for almost an hour. Don't you know how to answer a phone?"_  
Harvey sighed in exasperation. "I was in a meeting, Donna. What's the big deal?"

The line was silent for a moment and Harvey grew impatient. There was a reason, a dire reason, as to why Donna called him so many times and he just wished she would get to it already.

"Donna!"

The woman hesitated some more before speaking. _"It's Mike."_

Harvey had mixed feelings about the subject of the problem. He was somewhat still angry yet becoming more worried. "What did he do now?"

_"He didn't do anything…the hospital had been trying to call you, but when you wouldn't answer your cell, they called the office."_

"Hospital? What are you talking about?" Mike and hospital in the same sentence was not something he ever wanted to hear. The kid sometimes made him want to strangle himself, but he was still family. He was still like brother to him.

_"There was a huge car accident right down the road from the firm. A truck hit a taxi…Mike was in that taxi, Harvey."_

Harvey's blood ran cold. That's what the commotion was earlier and he chose to ignore it. He should've gone to look, why didn't he go look?

_"Harvey,"_ Donna voice spoke again, softer this time. _"His heart had stopped in the ambulance. It's really bad. They don't think he's gonna make it."_

"The hell he won't," Harvey growled as he started walking towards the car, Ray looking at him in confusion at his suddenly changed demeanor. "Did you let Rachel know?"

_"I'm about to. She just got back from school. Harvey-"_

He knew what she was gonna say. She was gonna say that Mike might actually die, that they might lose him once again…and for good this time. She was gonna say that the doctor probably said they needed to say their goodbyes. But he wasn't going to; this wasn't it. "Don't Donna. Just don't. I'll meet you at the hospital." He hung up and slid into the car.

"Hospital, Ray, and step on it."

"Of course, sir."

Harvey let out a deep sigh; Mike had a really good reason for not showing up at the meeting or failing to answer his phone. And now he felt extremely guilty for the message he left on the kid's phone and he hoped that he could get rid of it before Mike heard it…because despite what anyone was saying, Mike was gonna make it. He had to.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey briskly walked into the waiting room and it seemed that there was either another freak accident today or more people were injured in the one Mike was in, because it was completely crowded. And this annoyed him. He was used to getting things he wanted very quickly, but he could tell this was gonna be awhile. Huffing through his nose, he went up the reception desk.

"Michael Ross," he demanded. "Where is he? He was in the car accident on 5th and brought in an hour ago."

"You're gonna have to wait, sir, we're understaffed today and a lot of people were in that accident," the nurse said without looking up.

"I don't care, I was told he's in critical condition and-"

"I'm sorry sir; just take a seat and-"

"Please," he voice cracked with emotion and that got the woman's attention, it even surprised him a little bit. "I got a call…the doctor said he might not make it."

The nurse's eyes widened. "Are you Harvey Specter?"

Swallowing thickly, he nodded.

"I'm so sorry-"

Harvey's entire body went numb and he could feel the color draining from his face when he heard those words. Why was she saying sorry? Oh god. This couldn't be happening.

"Yes, I remember Stacy calling you, sorry to give you such a hard time."

The warmth was poured back into his body again and he could breathe again…for now.

"I'll page Dr. Callaghan right away."

"Thank you." He went to go sit down and tried to block out the noise; the crying, the moans of pain and he wished Mike was one of them…because then at least he'd _know_ the kid was alive and not in critical condition…possibly dying.

"Harvey!"

He lifted his head to see Rachel and Donna running towards him. Rachel's eyes were red with tears, her mascara smeared across her face.

"Have you…have you heard anything," Rachel sniffed. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I was told the doctor would be out soon." He glanced at Donna and figured she hadn't told Rachel the bad news. Which was good, because the brunette was already a wreck.

"Mr. Specter? Harvey Specter?" A female voice said.

They all looked up and saw a strawberry-blonde woman walking towards them. Harvey stood up quickly and met her halfway, Rachel and Donna right behind him.

"Yes? How's Mike?"  
"Why don't we go down to my office," she said with a sad look on her face.

Rachel began breathing fast, her hands shaking. "W-Why? What's wrong?"

Dr. Callaghan smiled grimly and exhaling. "It's quieter in there."

Donna wrapped her arm around Rachel's back and the three of them followed the doctor down the hall. When they turned into the office, they all sat down and Dr. Callaghan opened her folder.

"First off, Mike is alive, but like I said over the phone, he's in critical condition and it's possible he won't last the night."

"What?" Rachel choked, turning to Donna. "You didn't tell me that."

Donna opened her mouth. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Stop," Harvey interrupted. "Now's not the time. Go on."

"We're going to try to do everything we can to keep him alive, he's just in a really bad place right now. In the ambulance and on the operation table his heart stopped, so it's weak. His kidneys are also failing due to blunt force trauma; the blood vessels that supply or drain the kidneys were damaged. Normally, to fix this, we would put him through surgery to repair the torn blood vessels, but he's suffering through a severe infection from several of his wounds and his body is too weak to go through another operation. We've put him on dialysis for the time being. The infection is from being stabbed in the side underneath his ribcage which pierced his lung. The other infection is coming from his spleen which was punctured and induced internal bleeding. The infections are also starting to spread so his fever is dangerously high. We were able to inflate the lung, but he's still unable to breathe on his own due to those infections. We have him on a bunch of antibiotics and are hoping that those will clear it up. Mike also obtained a traumatic brain injury and we found a severe bleed in his brain and it's causing it to swell. We had to drill a hole into his skull to insert a tube in order to drain the extra fluid. Hopefully the swelling will go down sooner rather than later, however we won't know if there is any brain damage until if he wakes up. We found nine broken ribs on his right side, nearly crushed since he was sitting on the passenger side and that's the side the truck hit. His spine was bruised and his hip was cracked; we can't do any surgery for the hip until he gets better, once again. Then there are smaller things like a few broken fingers, a broken arm and a broken cheekbone." The doctor looked up at the horrified trio. "Like I said, we're going to try everything we can to keep him alive, but at the moment it's extremely touch and go. We've repaired everything we could at the moment, but if I were you, I would say what you need to say and get your affairs in order in case the worse happen."

Rachel started crying softly and Donna hugged her tightly in comfort. "He's gonna be okay," she whispered. "He's gonna be okay."

"Can we see him?" Harvey said after clearing his throat. What the doctor had said made his mouth dry. Poor Mike.

"Normally I would say no, but in this case I'll allow it. Only one at a time and you'll all need to be scrubbed down and put on a gown, gloves and surgical cap to keep from making his infection worse. His immune system is already too vulnerable, any other germs could kill him."

They all nodded in understanding and a nurse suddenly appeared behind them to take them to get changed. None of them said a word the entire time; they were too speechless, too lost in their own fearful thoughts. This was real, Mike might really die and the actuality of that struck a nerve.

Rachel went in first, slowly walking into the quiet room and up to Mike's side. She didn't know what to do with her hands; she wanted to grip his tightly, stroke his forehead, kiss him, but she was afraid that one touch would break him. He looked like death. Tubes sticking out everywhere to help him breathe, drain blood from his swelling brain, or to filter his blood to keep his kidney's from getting worse. Tubes that were the only thing really keeping him alive at the moment. Wires were all over the place, feeding him a number of medications, monitoring his abnormally slow beating heart, low blood pressure, barely existent brain waves and 104° fever. She tried hard not to cry, but it was impossible because the sight was so devastating. She barely recognized his face due to the massive swelling and so many bruises.

"Mike…please. You gotta…you can't leave me Mike. I love you." She gently grabbed his uninjured finger before kissing him on his sweaty forehead and trying not to listening to his labored, machine induced breathing. This wasn't the Mike she knew. "Mike…I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do if you…" She took a deep breath. "You have to pull through Mike; I want to marry you, have a family with you. This isn't how anything is supposed to go. I don't want this to be goodbye." Tears welled in her eyes before she turned to leave…she couldn't look at this anymore.

When Rachel came out and Harvey saw the fear in her eyes and the anguished look on her face, he knew it was a lot worse than he thought it would be. When Donna went in and came out, she looked heartbroken. And now it was his turn; to be honest, he was a little scared. He was afraid of what he would be seeing. When he stepped into the room, his stomach twisted and his heart ached at the sight of his surrogate brother. He didn't look like the Mike he'd known for almost five years. Purple, blue, yellow and red bruises and littered his pale, swollen face along with a cuts and bandage on his forehead where there must've been a gash. His eyes were sunken and red-rimmed, his lips were chapped and tinted blue from the lack of oxygen he was getting. A thick bandage wrapped around his head, tufts of blonde hair sticking out in some places. All the machines surrounding Mike's broken, fragile body were intimidating, but hopefully keeping him alive. Harvey moved down and saw a cast swathing the blonde's forearm and all the way down to his broken fingers. A baby blue gown was covering his body, but Harvey could imagine the kid was covered in more bruises and bandages. Exhaling shakily, Harvey gently touched Mike's uninjured hand and even through the rubber glove, he could feel the coldness of the man's skin.

"Jesus Mike. Why do these things gotta happen to you, huh? I just get you back only for you to…" he trailed off, stroking Mike's scraped knuckles. "You can't leave me again, kid. I don't think I'd be able to handle it this time. So you better fucking fight; for me, for Donna, and especially for Rachel. You don't have permission to die, Mike. And we're supposed to be saying goodbye to you, because the doctor thinks you might not make it, but I'm not going to and you have to prove them all wrong. You're a freaky genius Mike and you can figure out a way to get past this. I'll be with you every step of the way; you're like a brother to me, you always have been." He tightened his grip briefly staring at Mike's emotionless face. This sucked. This really fucking sucked. All of sudden, just as he was about to leave, the monitors started going haywire. Harvey whipped around and saw the one thing he had been dreading; Mike's heart had stopped. That horrible monotone he never wanted to hear in his life from anyone, especially someone he cared so much for.

"Mike!" Before he could run over, he was pushed out of the way but a flurry of nurses and two doctors.

"Mike! Harvey, what's going on," Rachel shouted, coming into the room.

"Get them out of here!" Someone yelled as they removed the pillows from underneath Mike's head and laid him flat.

"Wait…no!" Rachel shouted before the door was shut in their faces. "Oh my god."

The door may have been shut, but they could see through the huge window that the doctors were charging the paddles.

"Clear!"

Mike's body jerked from the bed, but remained limp. "Nothing, charge to 260. Clear!"

"Still nothing!"

Harvey wiped his mouth nervously, hating that he was forced to stay out here and do nothing. That wasn't who he was. Mike was gonna die if he didn't intervene; without thinking, he burst back into the room, grateful the door hadn't been locked and pushed past the nurses.

"Move! I know what I'm doing." He immediately grabbed Mike's too cold hand and squeezed it tightly. "Mike, you idiot. I told you, you didn't have permission to die. You get back here or I'll drag you back from death myself, I swear to god." For a split second nothing happened and the nurse was just about to pull Harvey away again when the beeping resumed to a steady pace. Everyone froze, confused and wondering what the hell happened.

"He's back," Dr. Callaghan breathed. She didn't think they would be able to revive him. Mike was already on the brink of death who knows what would happen the next time he crashed. "Alright, Mr. Specter, you're gonna have to leave so we can get him resituated."

Harvey nodded and let his hand slip from Mike's, but the moment he did, the monitors started going off again.

"BP is dropping!"

The lawyer frowned. "Wait a minute." He took Mike's hand again and almost immediately, everything calmed down. "Mike? Can you hear me?" Of course, silence returned his question but it was possible that Mike was aware of his surroundings and didn't want him to leave. He was stunned, nonetheless, wondering why it was him instead of Rachel, but it made his heart swell. "I'm not leaving," he growled protectively.

Dr. Callaghan realized what happened and knew that if she wanted to keep Mike alive, Harvey was gonna have to stay with him. "Okay, fair enough. If anything happens or you need something, just press the call button."

"What about the others?" Harvey asked. Rachel was Mike's fiancé and she should be able to see him too.

"Having you in here is enough at the moment. We're taking a big risk, but if it's the thing that stops him from crashing, then I have no choice. Once the infections start to diminish, I'll think about having more people visit."

Harvey pursed his lips and stared at Rachel briefly before turning back to Mike, shaking his head. "Dammit kid. You always gotta complicate things don't you?" He stayed quiet for a minute and then took a deep breath. "I'm not gonna leave you kid. You're gonna be okay."

~+S+~

The next thirty-six hours were critical and nerve-wracking. Harvey was afraid to let go of Mike's hand to do anything, because he didn't want anything to happen. It dawned on him, though, that he eventually was gonna have to get up and go to the bathroom. He shifted his hand in Mike's palm, biting the inside of his cheek. Rubbing his forehead, Harvey decided not to risk it…not yet anyways. But another hour passed and he couldn't hold it any longer. Carefully, he slid his hand out from Mike's and stood up. He was almost to the bathroom when the monitor beeped wildly.

"Dammit." He walked over and replaced his hand. "Mike, come on. I'm just going to the bathroom, are you gonna make me piss my pants? I don't think you'd appreciate the smell. I'm not leaving you long, okay. I'll be right back. Just calm down." He tried again and this time he got to the bathroom. When he finished and washed his hands, he returned to his post, feeling a lot better now. "See, I told you I'd be back. Now just focus on getting better, kid. We need you." _I need you._ He sighed, this really wasn't something he was used to…keeping vigil over someone for a long time. Sure, Mike was family and he'd do just about anything for the kid, but he never knew the man would trust him this much. Reaching over with his other hand, he cupped Mike's clammy cheek, keeping there for a moment before leaning back in his chair, hoping to get a little sleep.

Another three days passed and the doctor was baffled Mike had lasted this long. The infection was still lingering, but thankfully his fever wasn't getting any worse. They were gonna try to put Mike through surgery for the damaged blood vessels for his kidneys in an hour and if that went well, they would keep going and repair his hip. The swelling in his brain was decreasing and they were gonna remove the tube after the surgery. Dr. Callaghan allowed Donna and Rachel to go into the room before his operation and Rachel was crying in joy that he hadn't left them and that she could see him after so long. She wished _she_ was the one to be holding Mike's hand to keep him alive, but she figured Mike had known Harvey longer and they were like brothers.

"How's he doing?" Donna asked quietly, standing by Harvey's shoulder.

The man shrugged tiredly and yawned. "Same as before."

"He's gonna be okay. He's lasted this long. We're not losing him again."

"Yeah," he exhaled.

"Maybe you should get some sleep when he's in surgery."

"Yeah. I'll probably do that; I can barely keep my eyes open."

Donna smirked. "I'll go talk to the nurse about bringing an extra bed in here and I'll also get you some more food."

"Thanks Donna."

She placed her hand on Harvey's shoulder and squeezed it before leaving the room.

"How are you doing?" The lawyer asked Rachel gruffly.

The brunette opened her puffy eyes and cleared her throat. "I'm okay, I guess…I miss him."

Harvey sighed. "Me too."

Rachel smiled weakly and stroked Mike's forehead. "I'm scared, Harvey," she whispered. "I don't…I don't want to be planning a funeral. Not after we just got back on track."

"And you won't. He's stubborn and he's a fighter. He's not gonna give up easily."

"Do you really believe that?" She replied shakily, her eyes watering.

"I do. It's Mike we're talking about. He wouldn't leave me and he wouldn't dare leave you."

Rachel chuckled a little before staring at her fiancé. They sat there in silence for the remainder of the time before the nurses were ready to take him for the surgery.

"He's in good hands, I promise," Dr. Callaghan smiled. "The operation will take about one hour for the vessels and about two to four hours for the hip. I'll have a nurse come out every half hour to let you know how things are going."

"Thank you," Rachel replied.

"Mike," Harvey said in the blonde's ear. "I have to let go of your hand now, okay? I can't go into the operation room with you, but you hang on. I'll be here when you get back. Don't freak out on the doctors, alright, or I'll kick your ass." He let go of Mike and thankfully nothing happened. For once, Mike knew how to take his orders.

The blonde's bed was unlocked and he was wheeled down the hall until he disappeared behind the doors. They were both very nervous about the next four hours and they prayed that nothing bad would happen.

Four hours went by and the surgery was a success. Harvey also used that time Mike was on the table to rest and shower and now he felt refreshed. The doctor was also confident that they would be able to start weaning Mike off the breathing tube in the morning. Unfortunately, his fever spiked during the night and when they tried to remove the tube, his oxygen stats plummeted. Now he was stuck with it for another couple days.

**48 Hours Later**

Mike was improving faster than everyone thought he would. The infection was next to almost gone, his fever went down, they removed him from dialysis and he was now able to breathe on his own even though it was still pretty labored. More people were allowed in the room and they no longer had to wear the gown, gloves, or hat while with him. His bruises were fading, though it made his face look gaunt; bandages around his torso were replaced and the bandage around his head was removed, his blonde hair now messy and damp from sweat. Harvey smirked and brushed back the strands from his forehead. He resumed his position by Mike's bed after getting a cup of coffee and once he took a sip he grabbed the kid's hand. He had left several times already without any incident and he didn't really need to be holding it, but he had been doing so for so long that it just seemed natural to him.

"If you say anything about this to Donna or Rachel, I'll fire you." He squeezed the blonde's hand and sat back, hating that there was gonna be another day of waiting. What he didn't expect, however, was a moment later he felt pressure in his own hand…Mike had squeezed back.

Harvey's heart leapt. "Mike? Can you hear me? Mike." The pressure released and nothing else happened. Harvey huffed; Mike was there, right at the brim of consciousness. Soon, he would be waking up and Rachel was gonna want to be there for it.

~+SUITS+~

After six and a half days Mike finally woke up. Harvey and Rachel were sitting with him, the brunette holding his hand now and sleeping and Harvey sitting on the other side, reading a file.

Everything felt so weird…like he was lying in a bed of clouds. His head felt heavy and there were really strange noises around him. Voices, beeping, rattling, breathing. The breathing sounded so raspy…maybe it was him. With great struggle, Mike peeled his eyes open and glanced around. The room was white and smelled of cleaning chemicals. There was a weight on both his hands, one a lot tighter than the other. His throat burned and he wished he could figure out what was going on so he could get some water.

Harvey noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye and when he lifted his head, his heart leapt into his throat. Mike's eyes were opening! A small whimper came out of his mouth and his breaths quickened.

"Mike?" He said softly so he wouldn't scare the kid. "Mike."

It took a few minutes but the man sluggishly slid his glazed over eyes to the left and stared at him tiredly. Mike frowned, trying to process everything at once. He was confused as to why he hurt so much and why he was lying down with Harvey by his side.

The weird look on Mike's battered face and the long silence worried Harvey…what if there was memory loss? What if he didn't remember him? What if he didn't remember his _own_ name?

"Mike?" _Please let him remember._

"H-Har…v-vey?" The blonde replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Thank god." He watched Mike scan the area and knew the kid was probably wondering where the hell he was. Maybe he didn't remember the accident. "You're in the hospital." Mike looked at him again, his eyelids, drooping. Of course he was exhausted, poor guy. "Do you remember what happened?"

Mike stared at him some more before letting his eyes close, his breathing becoming deeper. Harvey sighed and sat back in dejection. He couldn't blame Mike though, mix being tired and the strong drugs that he was on and he probably couldn't hold up a conversation, much less comprehend it. He glanced at Rachel who apparently slept through the whole thing before getting up to find Donna who went to get a coffee and breakfast.

Mike woke up again three hours later and he wasn't so tired, but felt extremely nauseous. His stomach flipped and he groaned, hoping that he would end up puking all over himself.

"Mike? Are you okay?"

It didn't sound like Harvey's voice, which was weird, because he swore the man was with him two minutes ago…was it two minutes ago? Well, whoever it was, he hoped they could help him.

"S-Sick." He managed to get out.

"Oh!"

He heard a clatter and then felt something cold and hard underneath his chin.

"Lean forward a little, I got you."

His body ached as he moved the slightest, but he barely noticed it when he began throwing up. A hand softly rubbed his back and their voice calmed him with comforting words.

"You're okay, you're gonna be okay. Let it out."

It was nasty and he felt embarrassed that he was puking this much in front of someone. When he was finally done, he sat back against the pillows, breathing heavily.

"Here, let me wipe your mouth and then I can give you some water."

Maybe it was a nurse. Who else would do this for him? Well, maybe Donna or Rachel, but he hadn't seen them yet. Why wouldn't his eyes open? Damn, they were so heavy. Something rough wiped his mouth before a cup was pressed to his lips and he took a few sips, the liquid feeling good in his parched throat.

"Feeling better?"

He pried open his eyelids, still feeling drained. A blurry figure began swimming into view and after squeezing his eyes shut a few times, his vision focused. "Rachel?"

"Hey," she smiled broadly. "You remember where you are?"

He looked around and then nodded. "Yeah."

"You remember what year it is?"

He smirked tiredly. "F'course. The year that everything went to shit…then got better again."

Rachel laughed and grabbed his hand. "I missed you so much. I really thought I was gonna lose you. I don't think I would've been able to handle it."

He squeezed her hand softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Though he still couldn't remember how he ended up in the hospital in the first place. And when he didn't remember something, it was a bad thing. But right now, he was too tired to ask. Rachel leaned forward, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him gently.

"You better not. Now go back to sleep, you need to rest."

He didn't need telling twice.

Another day went by and Mike was more alert, though he still felt sick from time to time. The doctor explained to Harvey, when he secretly panicked about this and wondering if it was normal, that it was because of the infection, fever and the internal bleeding he had suffered through.

"How are you feeling?" Harvey asked after Rachel went to go eat something.

Mike shrugged with one shoulder, rolling his head to look at the man. His head was still feeling too heavy to lift and any energy he used would just tire him out. "Better. Still don't know what happened."

"You don't?"

Mike shook his head. "It…it scares me, Harvey. I'm supposed to remember everything."

Harvey pursed his lips. "You were in a car accident."

Mike's brow furrowed. "A car accident…I don't…when was I in a car? Were you in there, too?"

"Easy kid," Harvey said when the blonde started getting agitated. "No I wasn't in the car. You took a taxi to go meet with a client. You never made it, because the taxi you were in got hit by a semi."

Mike's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah…you were in pretty bad shape for a while. The doctor didn't think you were gonna make it past the first night, but I knew you would prove them wrong."

Mike smiled sheepishly. "How long?"

"Has it been since?"

The blonde nodded.

"Seven days."

"Shit. What about you?"

"What about me?" Harvey replied, crossing his legs.

"What have you been doing?"

Harvey hesitated. Should he tell Mike about the hand holding? "I've been here."

"The whole…the whole time? Shouldn't you be working?"

Harvey chuckled. "I think making sure you weren't gonna die was more important. Besides, Jessica and Louis are working on prosecuting the guy who hit you."

"And why aren't you? I'd have thought you'd want to kick that guy's ass into next week."

"Trust me, I will. But like I said, you're more important."

Mike sighed, looking down at his hands.

"What's with all these questions?"

The blonde shrugged. "I thought you'd be pissed…I let you down."

The older lawyer shifted in his chair. "How so?"

"That client…I didn't get to him and now he won't want us as lawyers. I remember now, that's where I was going. The car started, the driver drove and then everything hurt before I blacked out. Coming back…I was supposed to be better at things, but I failed you."

"Mike, what are you talking about? You were hit by a truck, I think that's an exception for not showing up." And then he remembered the voicemail he sent. He still felt extremely guilty for that. He wondered where the phone was now and hoped that maybe it was destroyed beyond use so he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. "You didn't let me down, you never have…well, there were some times, but in the end we came out okay. We're brothers and we can get through anything. I'm proud of you kid, you got through this." Harvey placed his hand on Mike's arm and smiled. "Seriously. I'm proud of you."

Mike remained quiet but nodded. "Thank you, Harvey. Bet you've gotten pretty tired of dealing with me, huh."

"I'm always tired of you, Mike," Harvey joked, rolling his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop caring about you. Like I said, we're family."

"Batman and Robin, right?"

"More like Mario and Luigi."

Mike scoffed and laughed. "What?!"

"What, they're brothers. Batman and Robin are just acquaintances." Harvey stopped grinning when he realized something was wrong. Mike began shifting in the bed uncomfortably and his face lost all its color. "Mike?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick again."

Harvey pursed his lips sadly. It was the third time today and usually throwing up made Mike tired afterwards. He wondered when they were gonna end up giving the kid anti-nausea pills. He grabbed the bed pan and shoved it under Mike's chin just in time for the bile to come out. "Just breathe through it, you're okay."

"T-This…sucks."

"I know. It's almost over." Harvey placed his hand on Mike's trembling back. After there was nothing left to throw-up, Mike dry heaved for three minutes. When he was done, he wiped his mouth, tears burning his eyes and his chest tight. It made his body hurt, disturbing all the bruises.

"I'll get the nurse to give you more pain meds," Harvey said when he noticed the discomfort on the blonde's face.

"'K." But Mike's body relaxed right after and he passed out.

Harvey still went to go get the nurse, however when they came back, Mike's breathing was erratic, his forehead was shining with sweat, and his gown was stuck his chest. The nurse ran over and pressed her hand to his forehead, looking up at the monitor.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked worriedly.

"His fever spiked to 104°, his infection might be back. You're gonna have to leave for a moment until I get the doctor in here to check it out."

Harvey wavered in the doorway before backing out. Mike was in pain again…and he hated seeing his kid in pain. He prayed that he wasn't getting worse.

The doctor had increased Mike's antibiotics to hopefully get rid of the returning infection. She didn't know why it had come back, but if it lasted more than twenty-four hours, she would take him for some tests. Harvey slept in the extra bed during the night while Rachel sat by his side, trying to comfort him, the temperature bothering him more now that he was conscious. By five in the morning, the fever finally broke, coming down to a safe 99.2°. And three days later, he was finally able to go home.

"You ready for this?" Harvey asked as he helped Mike pull on a t-shirt, careful for his cast. When Mike emerged from the bathroom in sweats, but no shirt, Harvey could see the full extent of his injuries. A clean bandage was wrapped tightly around his stomach all the way up to underneath his breastbone. His side and chest were still littered with different colored bruises and he had lost a lot of weight.

"Yeah…I mean. I'm probably gonna be sleeping most of the time anyways, right?"

"And eating. You look like a twig."

Mike weakly glared at him before letting the man help him into a wheelchair. It sucked that he was gonna have to be using the thing to get places since he couldn't use a walker or crutches due to the case he had on his arm…though not like he would be caught dead using a walker. He would never hear the end of it from Harvey.

"Rachel's getting all your medications and Donna is making sure that your place is ready. Your doctor also wants to talk to you before we head out, okay?"

Mike rubbed his eyes tiredly and nodded, already fatigued from the small things he did this morning. He hoped moving around and getting dressed wasn't always gonna be difficult. Harvey wheeled him out of the room, grateful to be away from the nightmarish place they'd all been in for a week. To be away from the place that Mike almost died. He looked down at the man, seeing a small bandage covering where they had drilled a hole into his skull. He inhaled and looked away, not wanting to think about it more. When they reached the reception desk, Dr. Callaghan was standing there talking to Rachel.

"Mike," the doctor grinned warmly. "How are you doing?"

"Better," the blonde breathed with a forced smile.

"I'm glad. You scared us all for a while, but your friends were confident you were too stubborn to give up."

Harvey squeezed Mike's shoulder when the man glanced up at him.

"You're lucky to be alive. Now I gave all your medications to your fiancé, such as antibiotics for the infections and if you get another fever, anti-nausea pills, and Vicodin for the pain. You'll also have to buy bandages and gauze and check, clean and change the wrappings at the end of each week. You'll have checkups once a week and rehab three times a week because we need to get you used to walking again. The medications combined with therapy and everything else will probably make you extremely tired, so don't fight it. You'll need to rest, especially since I don't want you working for a least three weeks and then half days for two weeks before going back to fulltime. Even then, we'll have to see your progress to make sure."

Mike groaned. "But-"

"No buts, Mike," Harvey interrupted. You almost died so no exceptions."

Mike rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hand sulkily.

The doctor smirked. "Your friend is right. What happened to you isn't something to be taken lightly. Take it easy and your recovery will go much smoother."

"Thank you, doctor," Rachel smiled, looking down at Mike. "And looks like he's already started with the sleeping," she chuckled. Harvey looked down and saw that Mike's chin was still in his hand but his eyes were closed, oblivious to the conversation that had gone on without him.

"Like I said, it's normal. Once he's starts to get better he will have more energy. Feel free to call if you have any questions."

Harvey shook the woman's hand before pushing the slumbering kid outside. Unfortunately, he was gonna have to wake him up in order to move him into the car. He gently shook the man's shoulder and called his name.

"Mike. Mike, wake up cause I'm not carrying you and neither is Rachel."

"Five more minutes," Mike grumbled.

"You can sleep at home," Rachel added. "We just need to get you into the car."

Mike sighed heavily before opened his eyes and lifting his head from his hand. He wrapped one arm around Harvey's shoulders and his other around Rachel. They lifted him up from the chair and slid him into the car. Harvey thanked the nurse and got into the passenger seat of the town car while Rachel sat in the back with Mike. By the time they reached Rachel and Mike's apartment and helped him to the bed, the blonde was out cold.

"Thank you, guys," Rachel said to both Donna and Harvey. "I don't know where he would be without you…especially you Harvey. Thank you."

The lawyer bobbed his head with a smile before he and Donna left, Rachel shutting to door behind them. She took a deep breath and then went back into the bedroom. She stood in the doorway and just watched the man she loved breathe steadily. It had been too close a call; if something ever happened to him, whether it be a physical injury or…if someone ever revealed his secret, then her heart would shatter into a million pieces. Just the thought of Mike ever going to jail because someone found out he wasn't a real lawyer scared her to death. But she didn't have to worry about that now. Because hopefully no one would ever find out. She strode into the room quietly, stripping down and changing into a t-shirt and sleep shorts before sliding under the sheets next to the blonde. She continued to watch him breathe, making sure his chest would never stop moving. After a few minutes, Rachel relaxed and took his outstretched hand in hers before lying her head by his shoulder and drifting off herself.

~+S+~

Throughout the week, everyone took turns staying with Mike, though it was pretty easy because he was almost like a cat. The person who ended up watching him would bring him to therapy if it was one of the days he had to go, bring him back after an hour, he would eat and then sleep for most of the day.

A day it was Harvey's turn, they had just returned from a tiring, difficult therapy and Mike ate, but barely, immediately feeling sick after. He ran to the bathroom, ignoring the hip pain, threw up everything and stayed hunched over the toilet for fifteen minutes, dry heaving, and crying because his body was in so much agony. Harvey comforted him, cleaned him up, gave him pills and put him to bed. He prayed it would be the last time it happened. Mike slept the rest of day and most of the night until Rachel came back around nine. Mike hated that he was so weak and sick and tired all the time. He hated that he couldn't walk without help and he hated not being able to eat a lot without wanting to throw up. He wanted to work. It depressed him…and this was something that Donna, Rachel, and Harvey saw.

The next week went a little better. Mike slept less, he could walk more and the pain was finally starting to subside. After a checkup, the doctor prescribed him more antibiotics and the nausea pills, but a low power pain pill. When it was Harvey's turn again to stay with him, he found Mike sitting on the couch watching TV. Much better than sleeping.

"Hey kid."

"Hey," Mike grinned. And he looked a lot happier. He glanced at the briefcase Harvey was holding and his face brightened. "Is that what I think it is?"

Harvey smirked, placing the case on the table and opening it up. "They're just a few briefs to proof and a pro bono I want you to look at. But don't tell anyone I brought you this. You're supposed to be relaxing."

Mike rolled his eyes, taking the papers out. "This _is_ relaxing for me."

"Whatever. If you need a break, just take it."

"Yeah, sure," Mike said not completely paying attention now that his face was in the papers. Harvey shook his head and began looking at some other files. A few hours passed, Harvey ordered pizza and Mike ate a couple slices without feeling sick afterwards.

"Alright, that's enough for one day," Harvey said when Mike yawned for the tenth time.

"What? Come on, Harvey."

"Don't 'come on, Harvey' me. Don't stress yourself out. Find a movie or something and a good one."

"What about Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"No."

"Harry Potter?"

"How old are you, twelve?"

"Okay, Batman Begins."

Harvey pondered the choice and then sighed. "Fine."

Mike grinned, put the movie on and sprawled out on the couch. Barely halfway into the movie Harvey noticed Mike had passed out.

"Do you want something to eat?" He had asked, but when the blonde didn't reply he looked over and Mike's casted arm was hanging over the side and his head was turned towards the cushion. Harvey chuckled lightly, draped a blanket over the blonde and grabbed the remote to turn off the movie before starting on the files Mike didn't finish. Again, Mike slept until Rachel came back.

When it was Donna's turn, she really mothered him. Made sure he got to therapy and back, showered, ate and had all his pills. Mike hated it sometimes, but it was like actually having a mother and he didn't want to hurt Donna's feelings so he sucked it up. She also got him a new phone, being able to get ahold of his old one in order to transfer everything over. Luckily, it worked…but unluckily for Harvey. It was almost ten am on Friday and Harvey opened the door to Mike's place. Rachel had already left and he half expected the kid to be sleeping.

"Mike?"

He glanced in the bedroom and bathroom, but both places were empty. When he looked in the kitchen he found the blonde sitting at the table, staring down at, an apparently, new phone. _Shit._ He knew exactly what was happening but he was gonna keep it casual…play it off.

"Hey Mike."

The man didn't respond.

"Who got you that?" He continued, indicating the phone.

"Donna," Mike replied quietly.

"You okay?"

Mike suddenly pressed a button and Harvey's voice rang out from the phone. The voicemail he left all those days ago when he was pissed at Mike for "skipping" the meeting.

"Mike, I can explain. It didn't mean anything."

"Really? You sure sounded like you meant it."

"That was weeks ago, before the crash. I was mad that you didn't come to the meeting, but I swear I didn't mean to say it." He didn't want to admit that he got angry when he was scared.

Mike lifted his head, his eyes shining with angry tears. He really hurt the guy.

"I can't believe…after everything that we've been through that you would say something like that. I know it sounds like I'm overreacting, but I'm not. I thought we were friends…family and I thought I could trust you with anything…to believe me about anything. If you want me to never show my face to you again, maybe I should just leave."

"No, Mike, I'm sorry. I promise I didn't mean it. I regretted it all the second it came out." He took a deep breath. "I say things…when I'm scared, I cover it up with my anger. I was worried about you, but I didn't want to believe that something bad happened."

Mike bowed his head and Harvey waited anxiously for a response. But when he didn't get one and spoke again.

"Mike-"

The man suddenly shot up and pushed past the lawyer, shuffling to the bathroom and slamming the door. Confused, Harvey followed and then realized that Mike was sick again, the violent retching echoing through the door.

"Mike, do you want me to come in?" He shouted. He had every other time.

"No!" The blonde gagged. "Just go away!"

"I'm not gonna do that, kid." He opened the door, grabbed a towel and squat down next to Mike. He waited for the heaving to subside and when it did, he gave the cloth to Mike who just sagged against the toilet, resting his forehead on top of his arm.

"You wanna know what happened in the hospital? When I found out about what happened, I was sick to my stomach. When the doctor told us your injuries and that you probably wouldn't live, I didn't want to believe it, but I was terrified. For days I stayed by your side, only leaving briefly to go to the bathroom or if you were taken for a test. And you want to know why? Because you wouldn't let me."

Mike's dull blue eyes slid over to him waiting for more.

"You crashed almost fifteen minutes after they settled you into the room. I went in to try and help and," he cleared his throat nervously. "And when I held your hand, you came back. The second I let go, you freaked out again. So I stayed, granted, I would've stayed anyways. It was the worst week of my life, Mike. I felt so helpless, so pissed, so guilty and I didn't know whether I was gonna be going to your funeral. I don't scare easily, kid…but I was pretty damn scared."

Mike stayed quiet, still staring at him. The man had seemed genuinely upset about the whole thing and the voicemail was from a while ago and in the heat of the moment so maybe it wasn't something he should be pissed about anymore. "I accept your apology."

The corner of Harvey's mouth twitched upwards before patting Mike on the back. "Thanks, kid."

Mike smiled weakly before turning his head back towards the toilet to dry heave again. Harvey rubbed the man's back comfortingly until he was finally done. Mike wiped his mouth with the towel before letting Harvey help him to his feet and bring him into the living room. Once he was settled, the older man got him some water and more nausea pills.

"Feel better?"

Mike nodded and looked over at Harvey who took a seat next to him. "You really did all that stuff you said?"

"I couldn't let you die."

"Yeah well, I mean why not just let Rachel?"

"I don't know, that's a question for yourself. You're the one who wanted me to hold your hand." Harvey made a face. "That sounds weird now that I say it out loud."

Mike snorted. "Yeah it does." He glanced over at Harvey who looked different from the last time he saw him before all this. He looked haunted, exhausted…not the Harvey he used to know before leaving to work for Jonathan. "I'm sorry."

Harvey frowned. "For what?"

"For putting you through all that."

"Mike, stop. It's okay. I'm just glad you're alive. Don't repeat this but…I didn't want to lose you again."

Mike's eyes widened, shocked at the confession. The man really changed. "You won't. I'm here to stay."

Harvey glanced at him and smiled a little.

"Thank you, Harvey…for everything. I know I haven't been an easy person to deal with for the last five years."

"You got that right," Harvey scoffed. "I swear, you've given me gray hairs."

Mike smirked, rolling his eyes. "But you're right…we're family. I don't know where I would be without you."

Harvey slapped Mike's good arm and sighed. "Let's not dwell on it, too much."

Mike chuckled. "You know…I think I can see a couple of those gray hairs you were talking about."

Harvey gently pushed him away. "Shut up. You could have some too, you're not as young as you think."

"Hey! That's not very nice."

Harvey laughed softly. He missed this and he was sure that Mike did to. Hopefully things would go back to normal and stay that way. He didn't know how much more stress he could take or how many heart attacks the kid was gonna give him. But right now, he didn't want to think too far in the future. Just being here with Mike alive was enough for him.

**FIN**

**A/N:** **But of course things never stay normal with them, especially now. How many of you have seen the first two episode!? Every time, I feel like I can't breathe until the show is over, it's so intense! I hope no one goes to jail! Anyways, we've reached story #30! It's been a long journey and it doesn't end! 70 more to go! Thanks everyone for sticking by, you guys are the best! (Ps. Any mistakes are all mine!)**

**Next prompt for:****_ Lea55ndra_**

**_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	31. Don't Go Towards the Light

**Don't Go Towards the Light**

_**Prompt for: Lea55andra: **__**Mike nearly drowns after falling off a bridge (probably gets saved by Harvey?) and has an out-of-body experience**_**. Enjoy! Set in season one after 'Bail Out'**

**8:43pm**

"Mike, are you finished with the Stevenson files?" Harvey asked as Mike came into his office.

"Yep," the blonde said, tossing the folders on the desk and then landing on the soft couch with a grunt. Harvey made a face, but didn't comment which was surprising for Mike. "Finished them over an hour ago, but I had ordered a pizza."

"Of course you did," Harvey rolled his eyes, flipping through the papers. "Alright, these look good. I'll just have you double check them on Wednesday."

Mike frowned, crossing his arms. "Why not tomorrow? Isn't that when the meeting is?"

"Not anymore. There's a 5k run between the top six firms in Manhattan so it had to be pushed."

"A run? Are you serious?" Mike paled.

"Unfortunately. And it's mandatory. Representing the firm or some shit like that."

"Do _I_ have to? I mean, I haven't been here that long, no one would really notice that I'm not there."

"You're representing the firm _and_ me, so yes you have to. Stop whining."

Mike shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not whining. I just don't like to run."

"You bike. Same thing."

"No it's definitely not the same thing." He hated to run and mostly because every time he did, his asthma would start up. It was weird nothing happened when he rode his bike, but maybe because he didn't push himself so much or the fact that he had been doing it for so long. The last time he ran was in elementary school gym and he ended up having a really bad asthma attack.

"You use your legs for both of them, so yes. Now stop arguing with me, I'm doing it, Jessica's doing it, even Louis is doing it so you're gonna stop crying about it and be a good pup."

Mike huffed and stood up from the couch. He really had to find a way to get out of this.

"I don't have any running shoes."

"Buy some…or maybe you'll find some in the lost and found."

Mike groaned and Harvey smirked. "You're not getting out of this one, kid."

The blonde glared at Harvey before he turned to leave the room.

"Be ready by nine thirty or else," Harvey added.

Mike grumbled loudly and continued out the door.

Harvey chuckled and shook his head. This was gonna be fun. Maybe Mike wasn't better than him after all.

**9:50 The Next Morning**

Mike hugged himself as he scanned the crowd of lawyers, paralegals, and associates from Pearson Hardman and five other firms. It was safe to say that he was not thrilled to be here; some people would rather be outside than working, but he was the complete opposite. He had tried to make up some excuse, like he twisted his ankle, but then Harvey appeared at his door and caught him red-handed. Sighing, heavily, he sat down on a nearby bench, his heart racing and his leg bouncing.

"Scared?" A voice said beside him.

Mike turned and saw Rachel coming up to him. "No," he scoffed nervously even though he was terrified. "Of course not. What makes you say that?"

"Because you look like you're about to have a heart attack.

"I just might," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Are _you_ ready for this?"

"I run every day, of course I am. Why are you so worried? You ride your bike all the time."

"It's not the same thing, I told Harvey that yesterday, but he laughed in my face."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Who knows, probably hitting on some chick somewhere." He exhaled heavily. He really, _really_ didn't want to do this. "Do you think Harvey would notice if I go hide in a port-a-potty?"

Rachel laughed. "One, that's disgusting and two, most likely. He's Harvey Specter; haven't you learned anything from working with him? And if he didn't realize you were gone, Donna sure as hell would."

Mike rolled his eyes and flinched when he heard the gunshot for the race to start.

"Jesus."

"Mike, you're gonna be fine," Rachel assured. "It'll be over before you know it."

"I hope so."

"Good luck," she smiled.

Mike returned the gesture as he stood up, stretching his arms. "You too." The brunette left and the blonde sagged before heading over to the starting line himself. Harvey was up front talking to Paul Porter, another partner at the firm and Donna was sitting on the sidelines, sipping water. He shuffled over to her and she grinned at him.

"Hey pup…you look like you're about to piss your pants."

Mike pursed his lips. "Can you be the associate and I'll be the secretary?" Secretaries didn't have to run.

"Oh sure; do you want me to do all your work too? Maybe dye my hair blonde, cut it short and change my name to Mike Ross?"

"Donna, please, he begged.

The red-head lowered her sunglasses and stared Mike in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" He glanced up to see the gun raised in the air.

"I'm Donna, I know when something is up."

Mike bit his lip, turning back to the secretary. "I…"

"On your mark!"

"Spit it out, kid," Donna said, more concern in her voice.

"I have asthma."

Her eyes widened and she stood up from her chair "You're joking."

Mike shook his head.

"And you neglected to tell Harvey this because?"

"I didn't think it would be important; it hasn't bothered me in years. And I didn't want to disappoint him."

"Get set!"

"Well, I think he'll be more disappointed you didn't let him in on your health issue. Do you have an inhaler?"

"Left it in my bag in the car."

"Dammit, kid. You need to tell Harvey."

"You think he'll actually care? I'm a reflection of him and he only cares about himself, remember?"

"Mike, you know-"

"Go!"

Before Donna could finish or Mike could respond, he was pushed forward by the pack of runners and he was unable to get away so he started running too.

"Mike!" Donna shouted after him, but he was too immersed in the crowd to hear her. Donna sighed nervously and decided to get Mike's inhaler from the car and follow the runners. Hopefully she'd get to Mike before things took a turn for the worse. That pup really knew how to scare her.

~+SUITS+~

Mike had felt fine for the first half hour of the race, surprisingly, but not long after his chest was starting to feel tight and his stomach began doing flips. He had no idea where Harvey was, most likely way ahead of everyone. He coughed when he felt a tickle in his throat, but it didn't help…in fact, it made things worse. The blonde's vision doubled for a split second until he blinked a few times to refocus. With each step, his lungs grew tighter and he started to regret not telling Harvey about his asthma…however, he stood by what he told Donna. The man probably wouldn't have cared and still made him run. Mike coughed again, his throat suddenly feeling dry and itchy. A bridge came up around the bend, a deep river running underneath it and he figured it was a good place to rest and have mist spray onto his face. By the time he got there, he was really out of breath; he began wheezing harshly and his lips tingled.

Meanwhile, Greg and Kyle were coming up as well and laughed when they saw Mike bent over and gasping for air.

"Are you sure you don't eat much, Ross?!" Kyle shouted. "Cause you're running like an overweight fifty-year old!"

Mike wanted to respond, but he was too lightheaded and out of breath to do so. He coughed again and this time he couldn't stop. He felt a cold sweat creep up his neck and he wished that he had brought his inhaler instead of stupidly leaving it in the car.

"You look a little tense there, Golden Boy," Greg chuckled as they came up closer. "Maybe you should cool off."

Before Mike had a chance to glance up, Greg grabbed him roughly, lifting him off his feet and sending him over the side. He felt like he was flying for a brief moment before he was hit with ice cold water. He inhaled, but only realized that was a huge mistake when he took in a lungful of liquid. This caused him to panic and take in more. He thrashed around trying to resurface, but his limbs felt heavy, already exhausted from his mini asthma attack. His vision tunneled and sounds became muffled before darkness swallowed him whole.

Harvey jogged lightly, knowing he was probably nearing last place, but there had been a hot woman at the water station who he decided to stay behind for. He picked up his pace as he got to the bridge, smirking when he saw Mike hunched over. How was he already out of breath? No way was he out of shape. As he got closer, he heard Greg and Kyle making fun of the kid and anger surged up in his chest. He was about to go scare the living daylights out of them when Greg, out of nowhere, pushed Mike off the bridge and into the water. _Asshole._ By the time he got there, he assumed the blonde would be swimming to shore, but there was no sign of him. He wasn't coming back up. His blood ran cold. Why wasn't he coming back up?

"Mike!" He rushed to the edge, hoping to see blonde hair or something, but there was nothing. Breathing heavily, he gripped the rail and jumped over, landing feet first into the river. There wasn't much of a current, but what if Mike didn't know how to swim? He could've been carried down further down or maybe even deeper. The thought of that scared him and made him look faster. The water was murky, making it difficult to see, but after a minute, he caught sight of Mike's red shorts. Kicking over, he saw that the kid wasn't breathing, his eyes were closed and his face was sheet white. Wasting no more time, he grabbed the kid around the waist and propelled himself to the surface. He gasped loudly for air before glancing at Mike who still remained unconscious. _Don't die on me, kid._ Once he got to shore, a huge group of people had already started crowding around. A few people helped Harvey by pulling Mike out of the water and laying him flat on the ground.

"He's not breathing! Someone call 911!" Someone shouted and Harvey choked, crawling out of the water himself and kneeling next to his associate. The man was paler than he had been underwater…like a corpse. His lips were blue and his chest wasn't moving.

"Mike! Come on, kid, breathe!" He shouted, slapping the blonde's waxy, cold cheek. "Breathe! Dammit. Mike!"

~+S+~

Mike snapped open his eyes, being met with a bright, warm light. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. I can't be dead. How can I be dead?_ However, he felt at peace, no longer tired or guilty or in pain. Was he in Heaven? If he was, it was weird; he thought he'd always be going down to hell for the shit he's pulled over the course of his life. He blinked and suddenly he was looking down at his own waterlogged body, being surrounded by a bunch of other people and…and Harvey. The man was performing CPR on him, begging him to come back. Something he'd never thought the man would do, especially for him.

"Holy shit." This was so weird; it was like he was a ghost, staring down at his own dead form, watching the scene before him. Like watching a movie of his own death.

"Mikey."

He gasped at the familiar voice and when he turned around, he saw his mom. His mouth broke out into a wide grin before gliding over to her. "Mom." She was more beautiful than ever. The second he hugged her, a feeling of love and acceptance spread through him. Tears dripped down his face, happy to see the woman he had been mourning for, for so long. "I've missed you so much, mom."

"I've missed you too, Mikey."

"Where's dad?"

"Right here, son."

Mike turned and saw the man, looking exactly how he had before leaving for dinner that night. He smiled and they hugged, pulling away not long after.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in limbo…in between life and death."

"I'm dying?"

"Slowly," Mike's mom, Nina, said sadly, cupping his cheek. "You have to go back. It's not your time yet."

"But I want to stay here with you guys." His life was a mess and he was playing a dangerous game being a fake lawyer. "I don't want to go back."

"What about your grandmother?" Mike's dad, James, said. "What about Harvey?"

"What about him?"

"Look at him, Mike," James said and the clouds disappeared, leaving them standing in the sidelines and watching Harvey continue with compressions. They walked around the people until they were standing right beside the older lawyer. Mike frowned…it looked as if Harvey was crying. Or maybe his eyes were just red from opening them underwater.

"It's been almost five minutes and he hasn't stopped. He cares about you, son, you finally have a family again."

The blonde took a deep breath. He really wanted to stay, but his dad had a point. Even after only six months, he looked up to Harvey like a big brother. They were family even if neither one of them would admit it.

"Go back, sweetheart," Nina urged. "We're always gonna be with you."

Mike looked past them, staring into the light that would end it all, and then back at Harvey. He knew that he had to go back as much as he would rather stay with his parents; it wasn't his time."

"Okay."

His parents both smiled and he reached out for them, but he was suddenly thrusted backwards, the light fading until it was no more and being engulfed in darkness once again.

~+S+~

Five minutes. Five fucking minutes Harvey had been administering CPR, doing compressions while Donna had shown up at minute three and took over the rescue breaths. However their attempts were going unheeded. The medics still hadn't showed and it was pissing Harvey off. Mike was dying…he couldn't let that happen.

"Harvey," Donna sniffed, tears running down her face. She should've stopped Mike from running. Why did she let him go? "Harvey."

"No! I'm not stopping!" He growled. He didn't give a damn about appearances, he didn't care if people saw him caring. Mike was dead for god sakes. "Mike, come on. Don't do this. Please don't do this. Fucking breathe!" He couldn't lose this kid…he _wouldn't_.

Six minutes. Harvey didn't want to give up, but nothing was working. He was almost done with the round of compressions when Mike's body jerked and he began choking on the water and vomit he was trying to spit up.

"Oh my god!" Donna exclaimed. "Roll him over."

Still numb with shock, Harvey did so while slapping the blonde's back to help expel more water. "That's it kid, let it all out." Mike's body shivered violently as he continued to cough and gasp for air. "Just take it easy, you're gonna be okay."

"H-Harv…" Mike slurred.

"Don't talk, sweetie," Donna soothed.

"H-Har…vey," he said again.

"Right here, buddy. Just relax. You're okay now."

Mike barely nodded and his body went slack just as the paramedics showed up beside them. Harvey stood up, shivering from adrenaline and from his soaked clothes, watching as the blonde was wrapped in a couple wool blankets, loaded onto the gurney and wheeled up to the ambulance. Once it disappeared, everyone started to disperse and Harvey rubbed a hand down his face, shuddering.

"Why the hell didn't he swim?"

"Harvey…I have to tell you something," Donna said and the lawyer turned to her. "Mike has…he has asthma."

The older man frowned. "Are you serious…and neither one of you told me this because why?"

"I just found out before the race! He didn't want to tell you because he didn't want to disappoint you…and he thought you wouldn't care."

Harvey barred his teeth. "Idiot." Mike could've died during this race. If it wasn't for him drowning, he probably would've had an asthma attack. And then he wouldn't know what the hell was going on or how to help because Mike hadn't said anything. "I'm gonna kill that kid." But not after he killed Greg. Where the hell was that asshole? He was probably way up the trail, thinking that there had been no harm done to pushing Mike off the bridge. He wished he could go find the douchebag and give him a piece of his mind, but Mike needed him right now. He would have to deal with Greg later.

"Harvey?" Donna questioned. "Are you okay?"

He swallowed thickly. He couldn't get Mike's emotionless, pale face out of his mind. It made him sick to his stomach. "I need to change; call Ray, have him meet us at the park entrance."

Donna sighed, but nodded without saying a word. She knew what happened scared Harvey to the bone even if he wouldn't admit it. They both cared a lot about the pup even though they had only known him for a short time. She really hoped the kid was gonna be okay. They couldn't lose him already.

**11:54am**

Harvey emerged from the hospital bathroom in jeans and a Harvard sweatshirt, his hair no longer slicked back, but disheveled and his face weary. The swimming and CPR had left him exhausted and they still had no information on Mike.

"Feeling better?" Donna smiled sadly when he reached the waiting room.

"I will when I know Mike's not gonna make me find another associate."

"He's gonna be okay. You got him back."

"Six minutes, Donna. He wasn't breathing for six minutes! He could have brain damage. And not to mention that river water is disgusting and he inhaled nearly a gallon worth, he could get some type of weirdo disease."

"Harvey calm down," Donna said, gripping the man's arms. "I know you're worried about him."

The lawyer scoffed halfheartedly.

"Don't try to lie to yourself," Donna rolled her eyes. "I know he reminds you of Marcus. You haven't had to watch over someone since you left your family and now he's bringing up feelings you aren't used to having. He's like a brother to you; he's like a son to me and yes, I'm terrified that something could go horribly wrong because it's Mike and he's prone to danger, but he's also strong and stubborn. He's a lot like you and he's not gonna give up this easily…you know that."

Harvey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As much as he hated to say it, Donna was right. He rubbed his face and nodded. "I know."

Donna smirked. "And I also know that we're both gonna kick his ass into next week for scaring us and not telling us about his asthma."

Harvey snorted. "You're damn right about that."

"Family for Mike Ross?"

They turned to see Mike's doctor and they walked over, praying for good news.

"What's your relation to Mr. Ross?" The doctor said.

Donna and Harvey shared a look, trying to figure out a lie. "He's my brother," Harvey blurted out. Donna smirked inwardly.

The doctor nodded, though he looked skeptical.

"Is he okay?" Harvey added.

"He's doing better; he's been in and out of consciousness since he was brought in. It looks like he might've hit his head while he was underwater so he has a slight concussion. Luckily, we found no brain damage from the lack of oxygen. We've removed any leftover water from his lungs, but he'll still have a wet cough for a while. It shows in his file that he has asthma and an inhaler, but it hasn't been renewed for quite a while. The asthma combined with the drowning might make him a little out of breath so no strenuous activities for at least a couple weeks. I'm going to write a prescription for some antibiotics, a new inhaler and some pain meds since the CPR cracked a few of his ribs."

"Is he awake now?" Donna asked.

"Because of the strong drugs and the trauma he went through, he's not. Even if he was, he'd be pretty out of it. I'd like to keep him here for a few more hours just to make sure there are no other complications, but he'll be able to go home after that."

"Thank you," Harvey said, shaking hands with the man.

"If you'll follow me, I'll take you to him."

The two followed the doctor down the hall to the recovery room. Mike was the first bed on the right and sleeping peacefully.

"Oh pup," Donna whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed and stroking his blonde hair from his slightly sweaty forehead. His face was still pale, though his cheeks were tinged with red and his breathing sounded scratchy. "What have we gotten ourselves into with this kid?

Harvey chuckled and sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed. "I ask myself that question all the time."

Donna smiled. "I think I'm already starting to get grey hairs."

Harvey was about to respond when they heard a small pitiful moan come from the blonde.

"Mike?" Donna said, cupping his cheek. His skin was still cold. "Mike."

The kid's eyelids peeled open to slits and he stared listlessly at Donna. It wasn't long before they started to close, but Mike tried his hardest to keep them open a little longer.

"Mike, don't fight it sweetie."

And then Mike croaked out something that made both Harvey and Donna freeze.

"M-Mom?" His head rolled slightly on the pillow and his eyes closed again.

Donna decided to play along just in case the kid didn't know where he was or what year he was in. She didn't need to freak him out when he was delusional. "Go to sleep, Mikey."

The young lawyer seemed to understand and let himself relax but not before speaking once more. "S-Should've…went…with you…mom."

Donna frowned and turned to Harvey, worry etched on her face "What the hell does that mean? Do you think-"

"I don't want to think about it Donna," Harvey replied, running his fingers through his hair. "Anyways, like the doc said, he's out of it. He's probably just saying a bunch of nonsense." But he knew damn well what it had meant; Mike had most likely seen his mom when he was dead, maybe had some out-of-body experience or something. He had wanted to go with his mom…he had wanted to die and leave them. _Shit kid._

Donna sighed. "I hope so." She turned back to Mike and began stroking his arm. Harvey ended up dozing in the chair, the day's events taking a lot out of him. Donna remained taking vigil over Mike, calming him down every time he woke up agitated. Three hours later, Mike was being prepared to be discharged. Donna already got all his medication and now they were tasked with trying to get a drugged up associate out of bed and out to the car.

"Jesus, all that pizza is getting to you, kid," Harvey grunted as he helped the nurse maneuver Mike to the awaiting wheelchair.

"No…s'not," Mike grumbled. "You're jus' w-weak."

Harvey smirked. At least Mike was somewhat lucid to joke around. "Am not."

"Are…too," Mike replied with a yawn as the nurse began pushing him down the hall.

"I'm not arguing with someone whose blood is filled with drugs because you know I'll win and it wouldn't be fair."

Mike snorted and closed his eyes as they got to the desk. Harvey signed the papers for the kid and then they went outside to where Ray was waiting. He was gently slid into the car and buckled before Donna got in the front seat and Harvey sat out back with his associate. The whole ride to Harvey's place was quiet, Mike sleeping the entire time until he had to be woken up.

"I'm not carrying your ass, pup," he said, shaking the man's arm. "Let's go, you can sleep when we're inside."

Mike rubbed his eyes tiredly and frowned when he realized where he was. "This s'not my apartment."

"Wow, and here I was thinking you were drugged to idiocy," Harvey replied.

Mike just glared at him before Donna helped him out of the car. By the time they reached Harvey's condo and got Mike inside, the kid was out of breath, sweaty and in pain.

"C-Chest…hurts," Mike wheezed.

"I know," Donna said softly. "We're almost to the couch and then Harvey's gonna give you some pain meds that will knock you right out."

Mike groaned and once he was sat down, he started to curl up into a ball, panting heavily.

"Don't lay down yet," Harvey said, coming around the couch and handing Mike his inhaler. "Take a few puffs of this first."

Mike obeyed and when he finished, his breathing began to even out. Harvey then passed him a cup of water and three pills.

"Two are the pain medications and the other is an antibiotic."

Mike wasted no time in swallowing these and when he did, he returned the cup to Harvey before laying down. Harvey grabbed a thick blanket from the closet and draped it over Mike's body. Almost instantly, the blonde's muscles relaxed and he was out for the count once more.

"Jesus Christ," Harvey sighed. Mike didn't deserve this shit.

"You okay now?" Donna said, tucking the blanket around Mike's shoulders.

"Yeah…still gonna rip Greg's head off, though, when I see him."

"Count me in for that, too. But Harvey…you gave him CPR, you saw him dead, that's not something a person forgets."

Harvey turned his back to the secretary, pulling a bottle of scotch out of his cupboard and a clean glass. He wanted to forget, but once again, Donna was right. That image of Mike not breathing might never be removed from his mind. He filled the glass and then chugged all the liquor down. "I'll be fine, Donna. Not right away, but I will be." He faced Donna again and nodded in understanding then glanced at the unconscious associate.

"You think he's gonna be okay?"

Harvey smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "He's like me isn't he? Of course he will."

The woman rolled her eyes. "So do you got this or do you need me to stay?"

"I think I can handle him, he's gonna be sleeping most of the time anyways."

"Okay." She went over to the lawyer and they hugged briefly. "Call me if you need help. He's still a handful sometimes."

When they pulled away, Harvey thanked her and she quietly left. The lawyer let out a deep sigh, pouring another glass and then going over to sit in the arm chair next to the couch. He watched Mike sleep peacefully; a smile played on his lips as he shook his head. Six months and he was already turning soft because of his annoying associate. _Damn you, kid._

**10:19pm**

Harvey was looking through the Stevenson files when Mike finally began to rouse. The kid had been sleeping for nearly seven hours, but he didn't blame him. He needed all the rest he could get. The lawyer put down the folder, uncrossed his legs and sat forward in the chair. The blonde was sleeping on his side, his face buried into the soft pillow. His skin was now a healthy pink and his breathing was sounding a lot better.

"Mike?"

The blonde groaned, his brow furrowing as he shifted underneath the blankets. His eyes opened sluggishly and he cautiously scanned the area.

"Mike, you with me, kid?"

Mike shifted his gaze to the older man and he grimaced.

"What's wrong?"

"Chest…hurts…again," Mike replied.

Harvey winced. Even though the CPR had been necessary to save Mike, he still felt guilty for breaking the kid's bones. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I guess I can give the pup his heart-worm medicine."

"Ha-Ha…so funny."

Harvey snorted and got up to get the pills and some water. After he took them, Mike moved around so he was laying on his back. "What happened to me? Why am I at your place?"

"You really don't remember?"

Mike brushed back his hair, making it messier than it already was. "Barely. All I remember was running at that race and now I'm here. There's a huge chunk of time missing in between."

Harvey scratched his chin and sighed. "I'll tell you, but then you're gonna have to tell me something after."

"Okay?" Mike replied, a bit confused. Harvey began retelling how Greg pushed him off the bridge and how he drowned and died for six minutes, how he performed CPR, stayed in the hospital for a couple hours and then was brought back here.

"You've been asleep since three."

"Shit."

"Alright, now do you care explain to me why you never said anything about your asthma?"

Mike froze, his eyes going wide.

"That's right, I know. Donna told me. And the fact that I had to hear it from her and not you pisses me off _and_ that you waited this long to say anything about it. Maybe I should thank Greg instead of killing him, because I may never had known about your problem until you had an attack…which most likely would've happened had you not drowned."

"I was going to tell you-"

"No you weren't. You told Donna that you didn't think I would care." Then his voice grew softer. "And that you didn't want to disappoint me. I expect you to tell me about these things, Mike. I may act that I don't care, but I do. You're my responsibility."

Mike stared at Harvey before breaking eye contact to take an interest in his hands. "I mean…I had it when I was a kid and it's never really bothered me since I was twelve. I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Well it is and you need to be more careful. You _died_ Mike; it may not have been because of the asthma, but I'm pretty damn sure that had you not been running and out of breath you would've been able to swim. You would've been pissed but not dead."

"I think…I think I remember, sort of, when I was dead. I think I saw my parents. And then there was this moment where I was standing over my body and watching you give me CPR. I saw the light, Harvey, and I wanted so badly to go into it with my parents. But they wouldn't let me because…they said I was starting to have a family again." He glanced up and saw a small smile on Harvey's face before it disappeared.

"Thank god you listened to them. I'm gonna be honest with you, kid. I was scared. I didn't think you were gonna come back. I know we've only known each other for half a year, but in these past six months, you've been like a brother to me. You remind me a lot of my brother, Marcus and like I said, I care about you."

Mike raised his brow, but didn't say anything, letting Harvey continue.

"So don't ever lie to me about your health, because if you ever have an attack, I don't want to be helpless."

Mike sighed. "I'm sorry Harvey."

The lawyer stood up and squeezed Mike's shoulder. "I know. I mean you better be, because I risked my appearance when I had to kiss you on the lips."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Mike said in disgust, though he knew it had all been to save him.

Harvey rolled his eyes and then noticed Mike was shivering. "You cold?"

"A little," the associate replied, wrapping the blanket tighter around his body. "Do you have some scotch?"

"Yes, but I'm not giving you any; one because it's a grown-up drink and two, you're on some strong pain pills and I don't feel like having you overdose in my apartment. I'll make tea."

Mike chuckled. "I'd never peg you for a tea person."

Harvey shoved Mike's head playfully as he walked around the couch. "Shut up, kid. You really are a pain in my ass sometimes, you know that?"

"It's what I live for," Mike smirked.

"I don't doubt that, kid. I seriously don't doubt that."

**The Next Day**

Harvey stormed into the office Wednesday, ready to destroy Greg. Mike had fallen back asleep last night around midnight and stayed that way even when Harvey had to leave. Those drugs really brought him down. He didn't wake the kid up this morning and even if he had, he never would've let him go into work. Not that Mike would've been up for walking around anyways, his chest was still aching and it hurt to move too much. He left a note and his antibiotics, promising he would be back around noon and send Donna to check on him.

"Harvey," Jessica said, coming out of her office as he walked by it.

"Not now, Jessica, I have to go kill someone."

"I'm assuming Greg?"

He stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"How's the kid?" The woman added.

"Word travels fast," he replied and then rubbed his eyes. "He's doing fine. Sleeping a lot, but the doctor said that's normal."

"Good. I'm glad. Now about Greg."

"Where is he?"

"In your office. He's been waiting there for about an hour."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you want him to start working for you."

"What can I do with him?" Harvey grinned mischievously.

Jessica handed him a sticky note and Harvey skimmed it quickly, smirking and continuing to walk down the hall. When he reached his office, Greg was standing by the window, passing a baseball between his hands. Harvey clenched his jaw.

"Put that down," he snapped.

Startled, Greg dropped the ball before quickly picking it up and putting it back in its place. "H-Harvey-"

"To you, it's Mr. Specter."

Taken aback, Greg nodded. "Ms. Pearson said you wanted me to do some work for you? Get tired of Ross already?"

"Wow, you must be dumb as a doornail if you don't even know what shit you caused yesterday," Harvey growled.

"W-What are you talking about?" Greg paled.

"You think it's funny pushing someone who's having an asthma attack into the river."

Greg scoffed nervously. "I was playing around. I thought he was just out of shape. I-"

"And then you proceeded to keep running while he was drowning…"

"Drowning? What are you-?"

"Then I had to give him CPR and he was dead for six minutes. In fact, anyone in their right mind would try you for attempted murder!"

"Murder!? I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! You make me sick," Harvey spat. "If Mike decides to press charges, I _will_ be the one to represent him and you _will_ go down. But until that happens, you're being suspended without pay for two weeks."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I sure as hell can. You're lucky you're not being fired. If it were up to me, you would be. It's not nearly enough punishment for what you did to a human being whose never done so much as have snappy comebacks when you push him around, so you have Jessica to thank for that. Now get the hell out of my office before I beat the shit out of you. And when you come back, you better give Mike a full, sincere apology."

"Y-Yes sir," Greg stuttered before running out the door.

Harvey smirked and sat down at his desk and got to work, feeling a hundred times better. It was nearing twelve when he decided to bring lunch to Mike. When he got to the condo, Mike was emerging from the bathroom, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and running a towel through his damp hair.

"Hey," Mike said.

"Hey, kid," Harvey replied while placing a box of pizza on the counter. "I take it you're feeling better now that you had the energy to take a shower and wash the stank off you."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm feeling better, thanks." He frowned at the pizza. "Thought you said I needed to lay off that stuff."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "You remember that?"

"When it involves pizza, of course."

The older lawyer shook his head. "Well, then I'll take it back."

"No, no, no. Why waste it?"

Harvey smirked and opened the box so Mike could take a piece. "So…did you put the 'fear of God' in Greg?"

"What makes you think that I did that?"

"Donna told me. She came over around ten. Did you?"

Harvey smirked, glancing up from his phone. "I did. He thinks you might charge him with attempted murder. At least that's what I told him. And he's suspended without pay, oh and expect a, most likely forced, apology when he returns."

Mike chuckled. "Nice. I can't wait for that." He took a bit of his pizza and spoke again after swallowing. "Hey Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, you know, for everything."

The corner of Harvey's mouth twitched upwards. "You're welcome. But you can repay me by getting better so I don't have to do all the work."

"Gee, I guess now I know my role with you."

"Well, if you're gonna be a pain in my ass you might as well be one and work, too."

Mike snorted.

"Okay, I gotta get back to work. I'll be back later; you gonna be alright on your own?"

"I'm a twenty-five year old man, Harvey not a baby."

Harvey laughed before heading for the door. "You could've fooled me."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

The lawyer sighed. This kid was gonna be the death of him. He was sure of it.

**FIN**

**Season five is almost done you guys! What's gonna happen to Mike?!**

**Next Prompt for:****_Lorna_**

**_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	32. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

_**Prompt for: lorna: Mike goes to meet a pro bono client and is caught up in a hostage or drug deal gone wrong.**_** Set in season 2 around 'Discovery'**

"What's your deal?" Mike smirked, coming into Harvey's office just as the man snapped a pencil in half, glaring out the window and clenching his jaw.

Harvey let out a deep breath and turned his chair to face the blonde. "Tanner."

"What about him?" Mike replied, sitting down in the chair across from the desk.

"He's coming at me with accusations that we withheld evidence in a case with Coastal Motors."

"Why don't you just do what you do best and punch him in the face."

The tension slightly left Harvey's face, a small smile playing on his lips. "I wish I could, but that'll just give him more shit to bury me in." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So what are we gonna do then?"

"_We_ aren't gonna do anything." Harvey picked up a file from his desk and tossed it to the blonde. "_You_ are going to visit a new client. Pro bono."

Mike frowned, opening up the folder and scanning the papers. "What about you?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Coastal Motors and the rip Tanner a new one before I get implicated for fraud."

"You sure you don't need backup?"

"Yeah; Artie is a family friend of mine and as much as I want to be there, I need to get these things sorted out. Plus, I don't want you in Hardman's eye. We're already taking a big risk with Jessica knowing."

Mike rubbed his forehead. "I still can't believe I'm not fired. You never told me why she backed off."

Harvey glanced up for a split second before answering. "I told her that if she fired you, it would've looked suspicious to Hardman and Louis too." He had also told her that if Mike went, he would go, too. But he wasn't going to admit that to the kid. He wasn't in the mood to hear Mike's 'sounds like you care about me' spiel. "Now get going, I expect you back by noon. I need you to help Donna find a file that I swear never came through here, though Tanner seems to think it did."

Mike nodded and stood from the couch. "Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks," Harvey muttered as Mike left the room. This was going to be a long day.

~+S+~

Mike yawned as he got out of the taxi and walked up the stairs to the client's house. He had been unable to sleep properly for weeks, because of this whole thing with Jessica and Hardman and Jessica finding out he wasn't a real lawyer. When Harvey told him she knew, his heart nearly stopped. His first thought was he was going to be thrown in jail, he was going to be fired, he was going to be living on the streets. But then Harvey told him he was fine and he wasn't going to be fired. He knew there was more than the older man was letting on about the reason why Jessica didn't get him arrested, but he was just grateful he still had a job and not sitting in a cell right now. Now Travis Tanner was hitting Harvey with committing fraud. That guy was an ass; he wished he had the pleasure of punching the man in the face, too. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Cash? It's Mike Ross from Pearson Hardman. Harvey Specter sent me." When he received no answer, he knocked again. "Mr. Cash?" He grabbed the doorknob and attempted to open it and to his surprise, the door was unlocked. "Artie? Are you in here?" He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn't right here. It was too quiet. He suddenly heard an angry, booming voice in the back room and as much as his mind was telling him to get out, he had to go see what was going on. He slowly made his way down the hall and peeked inside; three men were in the room, surrounding Artie. He let out a gasp…which was a huge mistake. Especially since they all had big guns in their hands. They all turned to him, faces red with anger; a gunshot suddenly went off and Mike flinched. At first he didn't feel anything, but then immense paid spread through his side, causing him to look down. He lifted his suit jacket from his body and saw that his shirt was becoming soaked with blood…and the spot was getting bigger. He had been shot. Breathing heavily in pain, he leaned against the doorframe and looked up in fear.

"Who the hell is he? What's he doing here?" The man who shot Mike shouted. He turned back to Artie and pointed the gun at him.

"H-He's my lawyer!" Artie replied nervously.

"Getting him to get you out of your deal?"

"No, I swear!"

"You're lying," the man growled. "Get the kid, Rob."

Mike was feeling detached from his body…cold. He still couldn't believe he had just been shot! He really screwed up big time. He closed his eyes and shuddered before he was roughly grabbed by the arm and led away from the door…well more like dragged because he could barely keep his feet underneath him. The guy that went by Rob threw him on the couch and Mike had no energy to move from that spot. Whatever the bullet hit had to have been vital, because he was already losing a lot of blood and feeling lightheaded.

"You can't get out of this one Cash. You either give me the money you owe or I'll kill you."

"I just need a little more time. I-"

"No! You've had enough time. Pay up or else!"

Mike coughed and squeezed his eyes shut. God, his side hurt so much and if he didn't get help soon, he was gonna bleed out. He had to fix this. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself into a sitting position. By the time he did, he was hit with a cold sweat and his breaths were coming out in short pants.

"H-He…he doesn't have…any…any money. He's bankrupt."

The leader spun around sharply. "Why should we believe you, suit?"

"I s-swear…he's not even p-paying us. We're taking him as pro bono."

"Pro what? You know what? Fuck this. I don't have time to talk to you. Once we have our money, _maybe_ we'll let you both go…maybe not."

All of a sudden, Artie tried to make a run for it, but Rob raised his gun and shot him in the head. Mike winced, the grating sound being too much for his pounding head. He closed his eyes and tried to make the headache go away.

"Dammit, Rob why the hell did you do that?!"

"He was escaping, Linus! I wasn't just gonna let him get away!"

"Now we have no way of getting the money. Fuck!" Linus ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of a plan. And then a smile grew on his face as he turned to Mike. "Never mind…yes we do. We have Mr. Lawyer over here and I'm sure he has a lot on money."

Mike eyes snapped open. This situation was getting worse and worse. He shook his head, trying to fight the nausea that gradually hit him. "I just started out…I don't have anything."

Linus snorted. "Nice try suit. Anyways, you look too young to be some infamous hotshot lawyer. I'm guessing you're an…associate? So you must have a very rich boss, right."

Mike didn't speak and Linus smirked. "We're going for a ride."

~+SUITS+~

Mike hardly remembered how he ended up in the back of a van, Linus towering over him. He must've blacked out at some point; the blood loss was really getting to him. He was so damn tired.

"Ah, ah, no sleeping," Linus said, smacking Mike in the face when his eyes began to close. "You have a job to do. Sit up. _Now._"

With shaky arms, Mike weakly pushed himself up to lean against the wall of the van. "What…the hell…do you want?"

Linus held out Mike's phone- how the hell did he get that? - forcing him to take it. "Call your boss."

Mike glared up at the man before pressing Harvey's speed dial. It rang a few times before going to voicemail and even though he was secretly disappointed that the man didn't answer, he also was relieved. They couldn't give these guys what they wanted. "He's not…he's not answering." He was suddenly kicked in the stomach and he grunted in pain, his vision tunneling.

"Call again."

Mike swallowed tersely and redialed with trembling fingers. He was so cold. Once again, it went to voicemail. What the hell was that guy doing? "I don't…I don't know why-" The gun was suddenly pressed to his temple and his heart began to beat wildly. "No wait, wait no! I'll call his secretary!"

"Then do it."

Mike obeyed and thankfully Donna picked up. He almost sobbed in relief.

_"Harvey Specter's office, Donna speaking."_

"D-Donna?" Mike shuddered, but trying to stay calm.

_"Mike? Is that you? Why do you sound different?"_

"Y-Yeah. Um, where's," he cleared his dry throat. "Where's Harvey?"

_"He's in a meeting, why did you screw something up?"_

He chuckled nervously. "That's an understatement."

_"What?"_

"At least it wasn't my fault this time."

_"Mike, what are you talking about? What's wrong?"_

Mike was about to reply when Linus ripped the phone from his ear before hitting him in the head. "Enough talking!" He put the phone to his own ear and began to speak. "Tell Harvey Specter to go 857 Washburn Street with ten grand in an hour or else the kid dies. And no cops." He hung up and glared down at Mike who was shivering, trying to staunch the blood still coming out of his side. Mike glanced up before looking away, tears burning his eyes. How could things could any worse than this?

Donna was frozen to her seat, the phone still clutched in her hand and the dial tone echoing out of the receiver. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Someone kidnapped Mike! He sounded horrible…like he was already hurt. Oh god, Harvey's not gonna like this._ She finally broke out of her shock and swallowed thickly before hanging up and going to find Harvey. She knew the man was busy in a meeting and would be pissed he was interrupted, but when things involved Mike, especially when it was bad, then he wouldn't care. Donna quickly made her way to the conference room and barged in.

"I don't care what you _think_ we have, Tanner, but go ahead. Knock yourself out and get all our files. You're not gonna find anything."

"Harvey-"

"Oh, I don't know about that Harvey. I know you're guilty and I _will _find that file and get you arrested if it's the last damn thing I do," Tanner hissed.

"Harvey!"

"Not now Donna. You need to back-"

"Yes now! It's an emergency!"

Harvey turned around and when he saw her pale, terrified face, all his anger disappeared.

"What is it?"

"Not here."

He inhaled and then turned back to Tanner before leaving. "We're not done." When he got outside the conference room, Donna started walking towards his office.

"Donna, what's going on?" She didn't respond. She just kept walking. "Donna!" Then he had enough. Harvey grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Tears were in her eyes.

"Donna, what's wrong?"

"It's…its Mike. Something must've happened at the client's house because…he called and asked me where you were and that he messed up."

"Messed up how?" Harvey frowned, becoming concerned.

"I-I don't know…he said it wasn't his fault. I asked him what was wrong, but before he could answer…"

"What?"

"Someone took the phone and demanded ten grand or…or they're gonna kill him."

Harvey's heart dropped. Mike was in trouble…_big_ trouble. "Son of a bitch. Where am I supposed to bring it?"

"They gave me the address. 857 Washburn."

"Call Ray and have him pick me up at National Liberty Bank. How long do I have?"

"An hour."

"Shit," he bit his lip. "I'm gonna go talk to Artie and see what the hell he did to get my associate kidnapped and held for ransom."

He spun on his heels and headed for the elevator. Ten grand was nothing to him. Mike on the other hand was his responsibility and he sure as hell wasn't going to let him die. The kid was like his little brother and losing him was not an option. Harvey walked to the bank, withdrew ten grand and then went to Artie's house. However, when he got there, the house was surrounded by police cars. Frowning in confusion and worry, he stepped out and walked over to one of the officers.

"Excuse me, what happened here? I'm the lawyer of the owner of this house."

The officer looked Harvey up and down before speaking. "He was killed; gunshot to the head."

"What?" Harvey ran past the barricade and inside the house to find a horror show. Spots of blood were on the floor leading from the exit down the hallway towards the backroom. Once he got there, he saw Artie dead on the floor, surrounded by blood that had soaked into the carpet. There was also blood on the wall and on the couch and he knew it had to be Mike's. He didn't want it to be, he wished it was one of the kidnappers, but he doubted it. He was gonna kill them and he was gonna kill Mike for scaring him…even though he would never say that was the reason.

~+S+~

Harvey stepped into a large, broken down warehouse, the briefcase filled with cash clutched in his hand. It was cold and the scent of cigarettes lingered in the damp air. There were dozens of crates stacked up against the wall and a desk in the corner; the pillars holding the building together were rusted and covered with graffiti as were the walls. The floor was littered with plaster, dirt, and dust…it was disgusting and he couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. But first: Mike. Where the hell were they?

"Hello?"

"Mr. Specter, I presume?" A voice rang out of nowhere. Harvey spun around to see a bald man with tattoos covering most of his neck emerge from a room off to the side. What, or more like _who,_ he didn't see was Mike.

"I'm here now. Where the hell is Mike?"

"Patience." Baldy- what Harvey decided to call him- snapped his fingers and another person came out of the room…dragging a barely conscious Mike by the neck. Harvey tensed, hating that the kid was being handled so crudely. His face was pale with a tint of gray, his lips a light shade of blue and his eyes closed. What really terrified the lawyer, thought, was that Mike's whole left side of his shirt and some of his pants was covered in blood. Some of it looked slightly old which meant Mike had been bleeding out for quite some time.

"Mike," he spoke softly, trying not to sound scared.

The blonde sluggishly opened his eyes, his _dull_ blue eyes, and tiredly scanned the room before focusing his vision on Harvey. He had to think for a moment before speaking, trying to see who was standing over there.

"H-Harvey?" He rasped.

The older man winced; how much blood had the kid already lost? Mike was dying, that much was clear.

"You shouldn't…you shouldn't have come."

"Shut up," the man gripping him spat. A knife was suddenly pressed to his throat and Mike whimpered a little, causing Harvey to shift on his feet.

"Let him go."

"Not until you give me the money," Baldy said.

"No."

Mike's eyes widened. "Harvey."

Harvey saw the betrayed, hurt look in his associate's glazed over eyes, but he wasn't negotiating…he wasn't giving these assholes what they wanted. There was a ninety-nine percent chance that once he gave the guys the money, both he and Mike would be dead.

"Do you _want_ him to die?" Linus boomed. Lawyers were un-fucking-believable.

"Maybe…go ahead. See if I care." He hated these words coming out of his mouth, but if he made the kidnappers think he didn't care then they wouldn't have leverage. "He's not important to me, however, even if you do kill him, you'll lose your leverage. Then I can just walk back out the door with my money and no one gets anything."

"Wow, you're a fucking piece of work. No wonder Cash had you for a lawyer. All anybody cares about is themselves!" Linus clenched his jaw. "However, I don't believe you. I think you really care about this kid."

"You're sadly mistaken. I care about me and only me and if I have to be the only one here to make it out alive then so be it."

Baldy laughed. "I think you're answer will change when I do this."

Harvey frowned. "Do what?"

Linus turned to the guy holding Mike and bobbed his head. Before Harvey knew it, the knife was being plunged into Mike's stomach. The blonde's breathe caught in his throat before his body sagged even more in the man's grip.

"No!"

"That's what I thought. Now give me the money or next time, it'll be in the heart."

Harvey was breathing heavily, panicked and furious. No more tough guy routine, Mike's life was on the line. "Okay, fine whatever. Take it." He was just about to hand Baldy the case, when the doors suddenly burst open and cops came rushing in.

"Shit!" Baldy growled. "Rob, let's get the hell out of here!"

The two tried to make a run for it, Rob releasing Mike and letting him fall to the ground. Harvey ran forward and got to his knees, rolling the kid on his back and bringing his upper body into his lap. Mike was hardly awake, inches from death and it was scaring Harvey. His breathing was shallow and within the past five minutes, his face seemed to be grayer.

"Mike," he said, slapping the man's face. "Mike, stay awake. Don't die on me here. I don't have the patience or time to find another associate."

The blonde peeled open his eyes and stared up at the older lawyer. "S-Said…you didn't…c-care if…if I died."

"Jesus, Mike I was lying. I promise you I didn't mean anything I had said. I would never let anyone kill you. I was just trying to get them to give in."

"Why…why didn't…you just…give t-them…the money?" Mike replied in between puffs, his breathing getting choppier and weaker.

"I figured they were gonna kill both of us either way. I knew the police were coming, I just had to stall them. I didn't think they were going to stab you." He began pressing his palm over the new wound. "I'm sorry kid." The blonde's skin was so cold.

Mike began gurgling, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth and his inhales were short and hoarse.

"Mike," Harvey choked. "Stay with me…please." _Mike's dying, Mike's dying, Mike's dying._ He knew Mike was dying, because he recognized all the signs. The detachment, the ice cold skin, the weird choked breathing, he had seen it in his grandmother when she was in the hospice. It was terrifying him. He could lose Mike; he may have put up a tough front and said that he didn't care about anyone, but it wasn't true. He cared a lot about Mike. A lot.

Mike wasn't entirely there; he hadn't really been since he was shot. All he saw was Harvey staring down at him, his lips moving and his face scared and maybe even a little sad. He was in a shit ton of pain, but it was starting to numb, maybe because he was dying. Sounds were muffled by waves crashing in his ears and he felt a shiver course through him. He looked up at Harvey and smiled weakly before letting himself slip away. It had been a great run with the man; he had given him everything…a family. He wouldn't trade that for anything.

Harvey's brows knitted together when he saw Mike try and smile at him…and barely a second later, the blonde's eyes closed, his body relaxed in his arms and his chest stopped moving.

"Mike?" He said fearfully. "Mike!" He wasn't breathing; Mike wasn't fucking breathing. "Oh god. Mike! Please wake up, kid, please wake up." This had to be a joke, Mike had to be faking right. Oh god. What the hell has he done?

**Four Hours Later**

Harvey paced the waiting room, trying to stay calm. The paramedics had come a minute after Mike stopped breathing, shoved a tube down his throat and whisked him away into the ambulance. Harvey had climbed on board after them and watched Mike's chest rise and fall with each puff of artificial oxygen that was being pumped into Mike's lungs with the ambu-bag. He had lost a lot of blood and his gunshot wound was getting infected from being in that disgusting warehouse. The medics had attached him to a couple I.V.s and radioed that they would need a lot of blood units on standby. He had called Donna on the ride over and she was already there by the time he got into the waiting room, coffee and new clothes in hand.

"Harvey, he's gonna be okay. Just sit down, you're making me dizzy."

Harvey rubbed his forehead, but sat down anyways.

"What's wrong?"

Harvey shook his head.

"You can't hide this from me. I know something's wrong. What happened in that warehouse?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"There's nothing to talk about or you don't want to talk about it?"

"Donna, I'm very tired."

"I don't care, you can't keep it-"

"He stopped breathing while he was in my arms, so forgive me if I don't feel like reliving that moment!"

Donna gasped. "Oh god." She placed a hand on Harvey's back when he buried his face in his hands. "It's Mike, Harvey. He's gonna pull through.'

Harvey sighed heavily and that was that.

Half an hour later was when Mike's doctor finally emerged.

"Mr. Specter, you came in with Mr. Ross?"

"Yeah…how is he?"

"Stable and breathing on his own, but he lost a lot of blood and went into hypovolemic shock. We're transfusing him four and half pints, but he will be extremely exhausted and weak for the next few days. He's extremely lucky; both the gunshot and stab wound missed all vital organs. He does has a slight fever from the infection, but with antibiotics it should go down within a couple hours. The anesthesia should wear off soon and once he gets all the blood back and he's feeling better, he can be discharged. You can sit with him if you'd like."

Harvey let out a huge sigh of relief, knowing Mike was going to live. He seriously was going to murder that kid. When they went to go sit with him, they hardly recognized him. His face was still gray, his eyes appearing sunken and his lips pale. When Donna touched his hand, she flinched like his skin had burned him, instead it was the complete opposite. It was freezing.

"Jesus, pup," Harvey muttered under his breath. They sat with him for two hours before Mike began to wake up.

"Am I dead?" He groaned, getting Harvey's attention.

"No," the man said, sitting forward. "But you will be when I'm through with you. You scared the shit out of me and Donna."

Mike frowned, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry. What happened after you…after you came in?"

Harvey pursed his lips. At least Mike didn't remember him basically telling the kidnappers to kill him. "Things were said and they got pissed so you got stabbed. You lost a lot of blood…you, um, you stopped breathing."

"I did?"

"Yeah…it was touch and go for a little bit, but they stitched you up and gave you a big blood transfusion. Are you feeling okay?"

"Body hurts a little." All of a sudden, he felt warmth course through his veins and he saw Harvey lift up a button with a smirk.

"Morphine button. They got you on some strong shit."

"I mean," Mike yawned, sitting back into the pillows. "I did get shot _and_ stabbed."

And Harvey wouldn't forget that. _Ever._ "Go back to sleep, kid," he replied, squeezing Mike's arm lightly. Mike was alive. That's what mattered right now.

Mike smiled weakly and he did.

~+SUITS+~ 

Two days later, Mike was finally allowed to go home. He was, like the doctor said, still pretty weak and definitely exhausted. And as much as Harvey wanted to insist Mike stayed with him, he also didn't want to seem like he was worried. _Even though he was._ This was Mike they were talking about.

"Sure you're gonna be okay by yourself?" Harvey said as they both walked into Mike's apartment. Harvey set Mike's things on the ground while watching the kid's stiff movements.

"Yeah," Mike grunted breathlessly before collapsing on the couch and curling into a fetal position. He was already super exhausted. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"I'm not worried." He walked around the couch after grabbing a blanket and draping it over the kid's form.

"Ha…sure."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your bed?"

Mike only hummed and Harvey realized he was already falling asleep.

The lawyer sighed and pat Mike's shoulder. "Just…call me if you need anything"

"Mmhmm."

Harvey smirked and hesitated for moment before leaving the apartment.

It was nearing one-thirty in the morning when Harvey was jerked out of his sleep by a sharp ring. He groaned, rolled over and tiredly grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand.

"Yeah?" He answered, his voice thick with sleep.

_"Harvey."_

The man frowned, rubbing his eyes. "Mike?"

_"Uh…n-nevermind. It's really late and you probably have to wake up early. I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll just-"_

"Mike," Harvey said sitting up, immediately knowing something was wrong. "You're babbling again. Slow down and tell me what happened. There's gotta be a reason you're calling me this late."

_"I, um, I-"_

"Dammit kid, what did you do? Spit it out."

_"I, uh, ripped my stitches."_

Harvey groaned and jumped out of bed, pulling on sweats and sneakers. "Jesus. How bad is it?"

_"It's bleeding. Harvey…I'm sorry."_

"It's fine, kid. I'll be right over, keep pressure on it." He rushed outside to his car and started it.

_"'Kay."_

"And don't pass out."

_"I'll try not to."_

Harvey hung up sped out of the garage towards Mike's apartment. When he got there, he opened the door, knowing he didn't lock it before he had left earlier. "Mike?" The apartment was dark and he cursed at himself for not leaving some sort of light on.

"In…here."

Harvey made his way to the bathroom and found the blonde leaning against the tub, breathing heavily, pale and sweaty. He was clutching his side that was slightly covered in blood along with his hand.

"Jesus." He flicked on the light before moving forward and squatting in front of the blonde. "How the hell did you manage to rip your stitches?"

"C-Couldn't see…head hurt…t-tripped."

Harvey shook his head. "Do you have gauze around here?"

"Somewhere…in bottom cabinet."

Harvey stood up and rummaged through the cabinet's contents before finding the bandage.

"Move your hand," he said calmly.

Mike did so and Harvey gently lifted up Mike's t-shirt and winced inwardly. "You never do things halfway, don't you kid." He wrapped the clean bandage around the wound until the blood was being stopped. "Alright, you're going to the hospital and no arguing."

Mike groaned but let Harvey lift him from the floor and help him down to the car. Once they got to the hospital, Mike was taken into the emergency room, his wound was stitched back up and he was given more medicine to help with the pain.

This time he went to Harvey's and as much as he protested, Harvey didn't take no for an answer.

"You're staying with me until you're capable of not killing yourself in that disgusting apartment."

"Apartment…isn't…disgusting," Mike replied half-heartedly.

"Sure, that's why there wasn't mold in the corner of the bathroom floor." He was gonna make sure that was taken care of. He didn't need Mike back in the hospital, because he caught a disease from it.

"Whatever." He was too tired to argue.

They walked into Harvey's condo and Mike started to go for the couch when the older man led him away.

"The doctor said you need to rest and as comfortable as my couches are because they are worth a fortune, one I don't need you falling off and ripping your stitches _again_ and two, you won't get as good of sleep as you would in a bed."

Mike stared at him, clearly confused as to what Harvey just said due to the drugs messing with his thinking. Harvey rolled his eyes and huffed. "You can sleep in my bed."

"Harvey, you don't-"

"Yes I do, kid. I'm being nice for once and you wanna pass up the opportunity?"

"You won't be in it, right?" Mike said, giving Harvey a side-eye.

"Jesus Christ, just go will you?"

Mike smirked and slowly walked to Harvey's room.

"You can grab a t-shirt from the top drawer since I'm sure you don't want to sleep in that bloody one."

"Yeah…that's for sure." Mike stopped at the doorway and turned around. "Thanks Harvey."

Harvey's mouth twitched upwards. "You're welcome, kid."

Mike smiled back and then disappeared into the room. Harvey could seem like a huge asshole sometimes, but really he was a teddy bear. He cared a lot even if he wouldn't admit it. Mike knew he cared and knowing was all that mattered…though he _would_ get Harvey to say it to him one day. That was his number one goal in life now and he wouldn't give up trying.

**FIN**

**Next Prompt for: ****_Supersherlocked1529_**

**_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	33. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

_**Prompt for: supersherlocked1529: **__**Louis finds out about mike's secret, and decides to blackmail mike, making him work for him like crazy, maybe mike gets seriously exhausted, falls seriously ill. Harvey finds out and gives Louis a BIG piece of his mind. (Maybe Mike could be doing something for Louis that gets him involved in something bad that gets him hurt?)**__**  
**__**Wow... Big prompt. Anyway, I hope you can think of something!**_

Mike stumbled towards his apartment door with a hiccup. He had just returned from going out to drink with Harvey and was feeling much better than he had in days. He missed hanging out with the man who was like a brother to him and finally things were going back to normal. He should thank Louis tomorrow for hiring him back. He couldn't wait to get in bed with Rachel either; as pissed as he had been and as rocky as those couple of weeks were, he had missed her and was happy they were finally patching things up. Mike pulled out his keys and was about to unlock the door when a shape appeared out of nowhere and brutally pushed him against the wall. When Mike got his bearings, he opened his eyes and gasped.

"Louis?" He was the last person Mike thought he'd see. "What are you doing here?"

"I know Mike," Louis growled, pressing Mike harder against the wall.

The blonde winced. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I know you're a fraud."

"What?" Mike's heart stopped.

"The key you kept asking me about? You would know what it meant…you would've recognized it had you really been a _magna cum laude_ graduate of Harvard. But you weren't were you? It all adds up, Mike. You're a fraud and I'm gonna turn you in and get you thrown in jail!"

Mike swallowed thickly. This couldn't be happening, this really couldn't be happening right now. "Why didn't you turn me in already?" He was surprised the man didn't just call the cops and have him arrested right here.

Louis finally released him and Mike let out a deep breath. "Because…I can use this to my advantage."

Mike's brows knit together. "You're blackmailing me?" He scoffed.

"Would you rather be behind bars? Because I can arrange that you piece of shit."

The blonde exhaled out of his nose, his shoulders drooping. "What do you want?"

"You'll know." And Louis began to leave before turning back around. "Oh, and if you tell Harvey about this, you know right where you'll end up." When he disappeared around the corner, Mike sunk to the floor, completely frozen in shock.

"Shit."

**Monday Morning**

Mike was dreading going into work. He wished he could call in sick, but he didn't want to make anyone suspicious and he wasn't sure what Louis would do if he didn't show up. He glanced up at Pearson Specter and groaned inwardly. He wouldn't be surprised if Louis was staring down from his office with an evil grin spread on his face, ready to tear him a new one. When he got to his office, Louis was waiting in there, sitting at his desk and a pile of boxes- fifteen to be exact- spread out on the floor.

"You should've been here ten minutes ago, where the hell were you?"

"I was-"

Louis stood from the chair. "Shut up, I don't give a rat's ass. You're gonna be going through all these files and proofing them."

Mike went over to one of the boxes and opened one up. "These are paralegal files and they look over fifty-years old!"

"And they need to be proofed and after you're done I want you to alphabetize them before scanning them so they're electronic. And I want them done by Wednesday."

Mike scoffed in disbelief. Louis was having fun with this. "Anything else?"

"I'll let you know when I think of something," Louis sneered before walking out of the room. Mike rubbed his eyes before collapsing in his chair. He already felt like he was working in his own casket. Now he had this shit for Louis on top of whatever Harvey was gonna have him do. _Don't freak out, Mike. You've done these things when you were an associate, you can do it now._ He glanced over at the boxes again and groaned. It hadn't been this bad though.

"Holy shit."

Mike looked up and saw Harvey standing in the doorway and eying the boxes. "Who did you piss off this time?"

Mike snorted. "Louis, but I didn't piss him off. We're just working on a case and I have to find a few papers." As much as he wanted to tell Harvey the real reason, he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't be surprised if Louis had bugged his office earlier and was now listening to every word he was saying. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Harvey apparently noticed his distress.

"What's the matter with you?"

He looked up. "Huh? Nothing, I'm fine."

Harvey raised his eyebrows, skeptical of Mike's answer but didn't take it any further. "Alright, well I have a case too and it's probably way more interesting than Louis'. It involves Professor Gerard."

"What about him?"

"He was caught with twenty-five grand by the TSA and now he's being blackmailed. The blackmailer was told the cash came from a backroom poker game. I need you to dig more into his case and get him to admit he took the cash from a student as a bribe for fixing a grade."

"Harvey, you know I really want to, but Louis needs this by Wednesday."

"Who cares about Louis, it's not like he has anything over you to make you."

Mike chuckled forcefully so he wouldn't make Harvey suspicious. "Yeah, but I feel like I owe him one after he hired me back."

"It's Louis, he won't care. Anyways, I know you can handle it, you've done it for three years when you were an associate." Harvey tossed the file on Mike's desk. "I know you can do it, kid. You're Mike Ross for god sakes."

Mike smirked. "Okay."

Harvey smiled back. "Good. I'll see you soon."

When Harvey left the room, Mike sunk deeper into his chair. Yep, this week was gonna be hell.

By the time he had decided to take a break, it was almost three. He had declined Rachel's offer to go out to lunch, hid from Harvey and said he was with Gerard when he really wasn't- which he knew the man would be pissed when he found out he lied- and he _would_ find out soon enough- and had barely eaten so much as stale granola bar he managed to find in the bottom of his bag. He was already exhausted, his fingers smelled like old paper and ink, and the dust from the boxes was making his throat irritated. Mike walked into the breakroom, washed his hands and guzzled down a small cup of water before sitting down at the table. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Mike jumped, his eyes flying open when he heard Louis' angry nasally voice.

"L-Louis, I was just…I needed a break."

"You don't get a break; the deadline is Wednesday morning and I'm sure you don't even have half that pile done!"

Mike stayed silent. It was true he was only on box four. "Louis I think your demand is a little outrageous. Harvey-"

"I don't give a shit about Harvey and I will demand whatever the hell I please. Might I remind you with just one phone call I can have you escorted out of here in handcuffs."

Mike sighed. "Fine. But I have to do some stuff for Harvey or else it'll look suspicious."

Louis pressed his lips together. "Whatever, just don't let it affect your work. If you aren't back with those boxes in ten seconds, I'll load you with more B.S. paperwork." With that, he stalked out of the room and Mike shook his head before following suit, heading for his office. He grabbed Harvey's file and went to go talk to Gerard for real this time. When he returned, he completely forgot to go fill in Harvey and went straight to his office to resume Louis' grunt work.

It was only four hours later when he remembered. And that was only because Harvey had come by, slightly pissed off.

"Where's Gerard's file? I've been waiting for hours."

Mike looked up, startled. "Shit…I'm sorry, I just got caught up in Louis' work that I forgot." He began moving papers from his desk, trying to find the file he needed…but it was no doubt buried. _Great._

"I know it's here somewhere," he chuckled nervously. "Come on, come on."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for this. When you find it, just drop it off on my desk, I'm going home."

"Home?" Mike glanced at his watch. It was almost eight-thirty. Damn, time went by fast. "Wow, I didn't realize what time it was." He wished he could go home, but if he was gonna meet Louis' crazy deadline, then he couldn't.

"Are you coming?" Harvey questioned.

Mike shook his head. "Not right now." Or ever. "I just need to finish this box up."

Harvey seemed to accept the answer, which was good, because Mike didn't have time to explain why he was going to be pulling all-nighters for the next couple of days.

"Good night, Mike."

"Night," he muttered back, returning his focus back to the papers. When Harvey left, Mike let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he could keep this up. The last time he didn't tell Harvey something, he was fired. And he couldn't go through that again. Regaining his composure, Mike sat up, sniffed and got back to work.

**Wednesday Morning**

Everyone knew something was up with Mike. He looked like shit; his face was starting to show stubble, his clothes were wrinkled and it appeared as if he hadn't slept in days. Which was true. Mike was tired, but he started to take up drinking Redbulls again to keep him alert. Since Monday night, he's probably already had seven. Rachel had tried to talk to him, get him to come home for a little bit or go out to eat, but each time he made up some excuse.

Harvey started walking down to Mike's office to ask what was wrong, mostly because Donna told him to, but he had also seen Louis go into the room with a pile of folders and then leave a minute after, empty handed. That asshole. However, the case was Gerard was won and over with so he didn't have to worry about that; maybe he would leave the kid alone until Louis was done with him.

"More work?" He said, noticing Mike flinched at his voice.

"Oh…hey. Yeah, Louis wants this pile done by tomorrow."

"You're joking."

"No. But I can get it done."

Harvey went over and looked in one of the folders. "This is paralegal work."

"He's just…he's helping someone out and I'm helping him help that person out," Mike lied, feeling a little jittery.

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "You're still "repaying" Louis for getting you back?"

"Yeah. I mean it's the least I could do. I don't know where I would be without him." Maybe in bed and relaxing with his fiancé.

Once again, Harvey didn't look like he believed him, but he didn't saying anything. Mike noticed the file in the older lawyer's hand and he pointed to it. "Another case?"

"Um, yeah." Harvey scanned the mess in Mike's office. "But you already have enough on your plate, I'll just recruit Rachel."

Secretly, Mike was jumping for joy. He didn't think he'd be able to take on a case on top of doing all this crap. But he also didn't want to sound too happy about it. "You sure?"

"Yeah, kid."

Mike sighed and forced a smile. "Okay. I'm sure Rachel will be excited anyways. She's been working hard." Not that he would really know, because he's barely seen her.

Harvey nodded, trying to get a read on the younger man and knowing he was hiding something. "Yeah, well do me a favor, take a shower and change your clothes. You look like crap."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks."

Harvey smirked and left the room.

By the time it was Friday, Mike could feel that he was suffering from exhaustion. His body ached, he was cold all the time and his head was killing him. Also, from time to time, it felt like his stomach was being stabbed by a million needles. Louis was really laying it on him, too, getting pissed when he started making mistakes due to his lack of sleep and caffeine intake. He was probably on his thirtieth Redbull by now? He couldn't remember. He and Harvey rarely talked, because he was so immersed in the work, he didn't really have time to. The same with Rachel; he could tell she was worried about him, still trying to get him to come home or at least go outside for a bit, but he would always say he couldn't as much as he wished he could. Donna would leave food on his desk, but he wouldn't notice it until hours later, though he would still eat it. He was starving.

"Here's some more work," Louis hissed, dumping more work on Mike's desk. "And don't fuck up or you know what'll happen."

Mike groaned and Louis smiled before leaving. Rachel walked by the office just in time to see Mike bury his face in his hands. Something wasn't right. The brunette strode to Harvey's office and made her way inside without knocking.

"What do you have Mike working on?" She asked.

Harvey looked up from his computer. "Wow, you're more like Mike than I thought, coming in without knocking."

"Harvey."

He looked back down at his computer. "Nothing. He's been working for Louis all week. Why?"

Rachel sighed and Harvey immediately picked up on her worry.

"What's going on?"

"He hasn't been home since Sunday night. At first I thought you guys were working on a big case, but then when we started on our case Wednesday…I don't know. I'm just worried about him. He's not Mike anymore. And he won't tell me anything."

Harvey's forehead creased. He never noticed Mike hadn't been home in a week. He just assumed a couple late nights or he came in early and maybe one all-nighter, but in a week? What the hell was Louis doing to him?

"I'll go talk to Louis. You just get back to the Hawkes case."

Rachel nodded and left. Harvey left not long after, sharing a worried look with Donna before going to Louis' office.

"What the hell do you have Mike working on?"

Louis shrugged lazily, not looking up from his work. "Just stuff. Why what has he told you?"

Harvey was a bit confused by the answer. "Nothing, I've barely seen him all week. In fact, Rachel just told me that he hasn't been home all week."

Louis shrugged again and that annoyed the senior partner. "Maybe he's cheating on her."

Now Harvey was really confused, if not a little pissed. "Mike would never do that and you know it." Harvey moved further into the room. "If I find out you're up to something, Louis, I _will_ kick your ass. I don't care that you hired Mike back; you can't hold that over his or my head." He spun around and stormed out, heading for Mike's office. Louis won't tell him anything, but Mike will…hopefully. When he got there, the kid's head was resting on the desk, his shoulders rising and falling evenly and his eyes closed. He looked worn out and Harvey almost didn't have the heart to wake him up. Unfortunately, he had to. He rapped his knuckles on the door and Mike rose abruptly.

"I'm up." He grabbed the highlighter and immediately started to work.

"Mike, it's just me."

The blonde glanced up for only a second, but didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Now that he really got a look at the kid, he was actually really worried. Mike's face was drawn and pale, dark shadows underlining his eyes. When he went further into the room, he noticed the trashcan was filled with empty Redbull bottles. Mike's hands were visibly shaking and Harvey had just about enough. He took the highlighter from Mike's hand, earning a frustrated groan.

"Mike, stop."

"No, I can't stop. I have to get this stuff done for Louis by noon or…" wait, he wasn't supposed to say anything.

Harvey waited anxiously. "Or what?"

Mike clenched his jaw and looked away before grabbing another highlighter and continuing to work.

Harvey huffed in disbelief. What was going on with him? "Mike," he said softly. "Talk to me."

Mike stopped and lifted his head, seeing the concern in Harvey's eyes. He wanted to tell the man so bad that it was killing him inside…well, _Louis_ was killing him inside too. Maybe he should say something, but he was deathly afraid Louis would get him in jail. He couldn't risk that; he couldn't do that to Rachel…then again, Harvey would be able to protect him. He could fix anything. All of a sudden, a sharp pain erupted in his stomach; his hand flew to his abdomen and he hunched over with a gasp.

"Mike? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and chuckled weakly. "Think I had too many redbulls."

"You think?" Harvey said, the worry slowly leaving his face.

"I have to go to the bathroom, but…we can talk when I get back."

Harvey was reluctant at first, but then nodded. "Fine."

Mike bolted out of the room and disappeared around the corner. After five minutes, Harvey was starting to get concerned and went to go see what was taking so long. When he got to the bathroom, he expected Mike to still be at the urinal, but instead- what he least expected- was the blonde to be hunched over by the sink and gasping for air, one hand grasping his stomach while the other was clutching the counter, knuckles white.

He strode over, placing a hand on the kid's back. "Mike? What's going on with you, kid? Are you okay?"

Mike quickly stood up straight, cheeks red with embarrassment. "N-Nothing. I'm…I'm fine." He turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face.

Harvey shook his head. Mike was far from okay and he would get answers out of him one way or another. "Okay…well, lets go outside to talk, I'll buy you a-"

"Actually," Mike looked at his watch, fidgeting in his spot. "I should get back to work. That stuff's not gonna finish itself, you know." He started to leave, but Harvey blocked him, placing his hands on Mike shoulders.

"You can take a break for ten minutes."

Mike sighed heavily, glanced at his watch again and then gave in. "Okay." He was only going so he wouldn't make the older man suspicious…because let's face it, he was already suspicious enough.

When they got outside, the two walked over to a food cart and Harvey bought two hotdogs.

"I'm not really that hungry."

"Bullshit, you can't tell me that after you've barely eaten all week. I know you haven't been going home. Rachel told me."

Mike's face seemed to get paler at this.

"Now talk to me, kid. What's up with you lately?"

"I want to tell you, Harvey, I really do, but…" he looked up at the building, hoping Louis was not in his office. "But I can't."

"And why's that?"

Silence. Mike took a small bite of his hotdog.

"Is it Rachel?" Harvey urged. The woman would never do anything to hurt Mike again and if she did, so help him.

Mike shook his head and Harvey let out a small sigh of relief.

"Jessica?"

"No."

At least they were narrowing things down. "Is it Louis?"

Mike didn't speak and he just looked down at the ground…and that's all Harvey needed for an answer.

"That son of a bitch. Is he holding the 'I hired you back' thing over you?"

The blonde shook his head again.

Harvey pursed his lips and placed a hand on Mike's arm gently. "Mike, look at me." It took a moment, but he finally did…and Harvey had never seen that much fear in the man's eyes. "What does he have on you?"

"Harvey, please. I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"I just can't."

"Fine," Harvey replied. "Then I'll go beat it out of Louis." He began to walk away.

Mike's heart beat painfully against his chest. If Harvey went to Louis, the guy would think he had talked and get him arrested. He couldn't let that happen.

"Harvey no, wait!" He started to follow briskly before his stomach stabbed him again, the pain suddenly running up through his chest. He cried out in pain and bent over, trying to breathe through the agony.

Harvey heard the choked cry come from behind him and he spun around to see Mike gripping his stomach again _and_ his chest, groaning in discomfort. If something was wrong with the kid's chest, something really bad was going to happen in a few seconds. He walked back over, the wind blowing both his and Mike's hair all over the place. He touched the blonde's arm to get his attention and when Mike looked up, his face was paler, maybe almost gray, than it had been earlier.

"Mike? Are you-"

Mike stared at Harvey, trying to figure out what he was saying. He sure looked worried though. Sounds faded out and all he could hear was his own ragged breathing, his heart pounding frantically and the blood running through his ears. He couldn't do this anymore. His body was done with him.

Harvey was waiting for a response, but instead, he watched Mike's eyes roll to the back of his head before his body folded in on itself and began a descent to the ground. The lawyer quickly caught him and lowered him gently, cradling him in his arms.

"Mike? Mike!" He shook the blonde, but nothing was happening. "Mike, dammit, wake up!" _Please wake up._ People began gawking and surrounding them, which pissed Harvey off, but he had forgotten his cellphone upstairs and needed an ambulance.

"Somebody call 911! Now!"

Mike was burning up. It was really bad and Harvey didn't know what was happening. The younger man was sweating and shivering at the same time, his breaths were coming out in short wheezing pants and when Harvey felt Mike's pulse, it was rapid. He placed his hand over Mike's heart and it was doing the same thing, except it felt irregular. "Mike, come on kid. Don't do this." At least, for now, he was still breathing. Harvey continued to hold Mike tight until the paramedics finally came. They quickly strapped him onto a gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. And as much as Harvey wanted to climb on board and ride with the kid, he had to go tell Rachel and Donna and also confront Louis. He knew this was all his fault. When he got upstairs, he saw Louis going into Mike's office and coming out seconds later, pissed off. But he probably wasn't as pissed as Harvey was.

"Where the hell is Mike?" Louis spat. "I needed those files finished ten minutes ago!"

With hesitation, Harvey pushed Louis against the wall, pressing his arm into the man's throat. "What the hell do you have on him, huh? No _way_ would he take all this shit from you if you didn't have something," Harvey growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!" Harvey snapped, pressing harder and making Louis wheeze. People walking by were giving them looks but he didn't care. Suddenly, the fear left Louis' face, being replaced with smugness and anger. "I know, Harvey. I know he's a fraud."

Harvey stepped back, letting the man go, not expecting to be hit with those words.

"What are you talking about?" He replied, trying to stay calm.

Louis straightened his clothes. "Don't give me that shit, Harvey. When he came to my house to "cheer me up" he asked about the key. The key you get if you're a graduate of Harvard Law School. And when he asked me what it was, I was confused because…hmm, he should know that, but he didn't because he's not a real lawyer. He never even went to law school!"

"Keep your voice down, Louis," Harvey said through clenched teeth, pulling Louis into an empty conference room. "You blackmailed him, didn't you."

"Yes, I blackmailed him into doing grunt work, mostly to get him to break and resign. I said if he didn't do what I told him I'd sell him out. I'd sell you all out, because it looks like you knew. I'm sure Jessica and Donna and Rachel do as well!"

"Louis-"

"And now I'm gonna kick Mike's ass for telling you and the turn him into the authorities." He headed for the door and was about to grab the handle when Harvey spoke up.

"You can't do that."

Louis chuckled humorlessly and looked back at Harvey. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because he's on his way to the hospital."

The balding man blinked, only slightly fazed and Harvey continued. "He's been working his ass off for you all week that he hasn't slept and I'm sure barely eaten and his body finally gave in and he collapsed. He never told me anything Louis, because once again, Mike is loyal, but he was also scared. His life was on the line and not just literally. You should've come to me, hell, take a swing at me if you wanted to or even go to Jessica, but you had no right, _no right_ to take it out on him!"

Louis exhaled. Even though he hated Mike to his core, he didn't hate him enough for him to die. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Harvey's shoulders relaxed and his voice got softer. "I don't know. He was in pretty bad shape when he left in the ambulance."

Louis stayed silent, glancing at the door and Harvey knew he was thinking about going to Jessica.

"Louis, please," Harvey's voice cracked, surprising the older man. He was also surprised Harvey said please. "Don't do anything drastic…not yet. Just wait."

Louis pressed his lips and realized Harvey really cared about the kid. He wouldn't show this much emotion, or any emotion for that matter, if he didn't. "Fine. I won't say anything." Without another word, he left the room, leaving Harvey standing there. The senior partner rubbed his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut. As he walked to his office, all that was swirling in his head was: _Louis knows, Louis knows, Louis knows._ Jessica was not going to be happy about this. _One thing at a time, Harvey. One thing at a time._

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced the waiting room, glancing every five minutes at the clock and wondering what the hell they were doing behind closed doors. It's been nearly two hours already. He had explained to Donna what happened and told her to hold down the fort while he was gone. Rachel was sitting in one of the plastic chairs and biting her nails. He knew she was terrified, _he_ was terrified; Mike had passed out and it had been scary. And he wasn't easily scared.

"Are you Mr. Specter?"

Harvey looked up and saw a nurse coming towards him.

"Yeah."

"Good, I can take you down to Mr. Ross' room. The doctor will speak with you once you get there."

Harvey got Rachel's attention and they both walked down the hallway to a small wing of the hospital. A man was waiting by the nurse's station and when the nurse said his name, he glanced up at them.

"Harvey Specter?" Dr. Romanov said, shaking hands with Harvey.

Harvey nodded. "And this is his fiancé, Rachel."

"How's Mike?" Rachel asked after shaking the doctor's hand. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He had just been suffering from extreme exhaustion and dehydration. We're gonna keep him in a medicated sleep for forty-eight hours while having him on some intravenous fluids. He does have a small fever as well, but we've given him some Tylenol for that. You can go sit with him, if you'd like."

Rachel went in first. Harvey watched through the door window as Rachel slowly sat down next to the kid's and grabbed his hand. The lawyer wiped a hand down his face and waited outside until the brunette left to go get some coffee. When Harvey went in, he stood at the end of the bed and watched Mike breathe in and out. He was still slightly pissed off as Louis- maybe more than slightly- and all pissed at Mike, because he didn't say anything. "You're supposed to come to me with things like this, kid." Harvey took the vacant chair and folded his hands together. "But I guess this isn't entirely your fault, because Louis was holding life in jail over your head." He leaned forward and grabbed Mike's hand, squeezing it tightly so that Mike would know he was here. He felt guilty that he didn't intervene sooner. Then maybe none of this would've happened. He still didn't know what he was gonna do about Louis. "You're gonna be okay, kid. I'll make sure of it."

Forty-eight hours later, Mike was taken off the medicine and then three hours after, he began to wake up. Harvey put down the newspaper and sat up when he saw Mike's forehead scrunch up, a small moan slipping from between his lips.

"Mike?"

"Hmmm?" Mike felt strangely rested which was weird, because he knew he hadn't slept in days. He also realized he was laying down in something comfortable. Did he fall asleep? Did he go home? Shit, Louis was gonna kill him! His eyes flew open and he tried to shoot up when he felt two hands press him back down.

"Mike, take it easy. You're okay now. Just breathe."

Mike exhaled shakily and laid back down. "W-Where am I?" He rasped, smacking his lips.

Harvey placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. "You're in the hospital."

Mike glanced over and frowned. "Harvey?"

"Hey buddy."

"I need to get back to work," Mike said, trying to sit back up. "Louis is gonna kill me."

"Mike, relax. You've been here for two days. Plus, Louis isn't a problem right now."

Mike gave him a look. "Did you kill him?"

Harvey scoffed. "I wish. I was pretty close."

Mike chuckled lightly before looking down. "So…you know that he knows now?"

Harvey sighed through his nose. "Yeah. But don't worry about it. We're gonna figure it out. I promise."

Mike nodded. "Okay. So, what do you mean you were pretty close to killing him?"

Harvey smirked. "I mean I cut off his air supply."

The blonde laughed, but it was cut off with a groan of pain and Mike grabbing his stomach and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Mike?" Harvey said, tightening his grip on the man's shoulder. "Mike, what's wrong?"

"S-Stomach still hurts."

"It could be because all you've put in there is Redbulls, a couple granola bars, and one bite of a hotdog in a total of seven days. Could you be even more of an idiot?"

Mike forced a smile through the pain. "Good to know…you don't change…even when I'm in…the hospital."

"I'll get a nurse in here with something for you to eat."

"Harvey…I'm not even that hungry."

"You need to eat something. Even if it's just a few crackers or jello."

Mike groaned but relented. Harvey got up and a few minutes later he came back with a plate of saltines. Mike stared at it for a moment, looking nauseous, but took a few bites of one anyways. Almost two minutes later, his face turned a shade of green and Harvey knew what was going to happen next. He grabbed the trashcan and pushed it underneath Mike's chin. There wasn't much for Mike to throw up, it was mostly just watery bile and dry heaves.

"You're gonna be okay, kid. It's gonna be-" And then he noticed Mike was crying. Not because of the tears, but because of the actual sobs that were coming out of the blonde's mouth.

"Mike?" This was really freaking him out. He removed the trashcan and Mike curled on his side, wrapping his hands around his torso. "Mike, why are you crying?"

"H-Hurts…so bad. I'm s-sorry. Being…being pathetic."

"No, you're not being pathetic, kid. This is just really bad. I'm gonna get the nurse, okay? Just breathe through it, you're gonna be okay."

The blonde's hand shot out and he grabbed Harvey's wrist. "N-No…don't…don't leave me."

"Mike, I swear, I'll be right back."

"Where's…w-where's Rachel?"

"Right, here Mike."

His vision was blurring, but he could make out her concerned filled brown eyes. He smiled a little, glad that she was there with him. "R-Rachel."

"Hey Mike," she grinned, cupping his cheek. "I missed you so much. Don't you ever scare me like that again. We're gonna figure out what this is, just hang on."

"T-Trying." Mike whimpered again and Rachel sat down on the bed, hugging Mike until the nurses finally came, unlocking the bed wheels and pushing him out of the room and down the hall.

"He's bleeding internally!" A nurse shouted when lifting up Mike's shirt to see why his stomach was hurting so badly.

"Oh god," Harvey said under his breath. What the hell did Mike do to himself?

"What just happened?" Rachel breathed, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"I have no idea." Harvey replied, equally stunned.

**One and a Half Hours Later**

"Ulcers?" Harvey said in an incredulous voice. "From what?"

"My guess, drinking too many Redbulls. We found a lot of it in his stomach after pumping it when he was admitted."

"But he's gonna be okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, he's actually in the post-op room recovering from surgery right now. He had three ulcers and we had to completely remove all three of them since they were all bleeding. We're gonna monitor his condition for the next twenty-four hours and then once he's stable, we can move him back into a regular room. I'd like to keep him here for a few more days to be sure that there are no other issues and that there will be no rebleeding."

Harvey washed a hand down his face. Mike was gonna be okay. He never wanted to see the kid in that much pain again…to see him cry like that again. It pulled at his heartstrings.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you." Harvey turned to Rachel when they doctor left. "You go in and sit with him. I'm gonna get something to eat and call Donna."

Rachel bobbed her head and went into the post-op room while Harvey went to the cafeteria. Rachel sat with Mike for an hour before Donna came and took her out for dinner. Another hour passed before the blonde began waking up. When Harvey noticed, Mike was blinking furiously, looking confused.

"Mike?"

The man's head turned towards the older lawyer's voice and he stared up at him groggily.

"Hey," he said hoarsely.

"Hey yourself. Feeling a little better?"

Mike blinked, struggling to keep his eyes open. He shrugged and looked at the wall. "What was wrong with me?"

"What isn't wrong with you?" Harvey joked and Mike rolled his eyes. "You had developed ulcers from drinking that damn disgusting Redbull you're so obsessed with.

"Oh…Harvey…Louis knows."

Harvey pursed his lips sadly. "I know, kid."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harvey staring at Mike who was picking the lint off the blanket, before the older lawyer spoke up again. "When did he find out?"

Mike shifted and took a deep breath. "Last Sunday. He came to my apartment, pissed obviously. Ambushed me outside my door when I got home from drinking with you. He told me that he would send me to jail if I didn't do all the work he piled onto me." He looked at Harvey and the older man had never seen a more frantic or sad look in his eyes than he had right now.

"I wanted to tell you, Harvey, come to your apartment or call you right after he left, but he said he would do the same thing if I did. It killed me inside not to tell you, but…I couldn't take that chance. It's the thing with Jessica all over again." He began to get agitated and Harvey was ready to step in. "You're not gonna…you're not gonna fire me again are you?" He couldn't go through that again; Harvey giving him the cold shoulder was the worst feeling in the world. "Harvey, please."

"Mike, calm down," Harvey said soothingly, cupping the blonde's neck. "One, don't stress yourself out, you're gonna rip your stitches and two, I'm not gonna fire you. This wasn't yourself fault. I know how Louis can be."

Mike let out a deep breath and relaxed; Harvey's hand slid to the blonde's arm and he patted it with a smile. Mike smiled back weakly, running a hand down his face.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, okay? I'll get Rachel back in here."

"Wait…what about Louis? He knows now…and he's…he's gonna send me to jail. I'm surprised I'm not handcuffed to the bed right now."

"Mike, Jesus, _relax_! Dammit, are you trying to prolong your stay here? I've talked to him already, just trust me here. He knows where you are and what happened; he's not gonna do anything yet. Not until you're better, but I promise you, you're not going to jail. I won't let that happen. Now go to sleep before I have to knock you out."

Mike huffed, but slumped back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. Harvey watched him for a second before leaving, feeling bad for the kid. He knew Mike wasn't gonna be able to sleep, because all his stupid freak brain was gonna be able to think about was Louis and what would happen if he actually called the cops. He texted Rachel and then walked around the hospital, trying to think of what to do and if he should call Jessica right now. He found himself in front of Mike's room again and Rachel was in there now. The man was finally sleeping while Rachel was stroking his blonde hair from his face. What _were_ they going to do? Harvey shook his head; until Mike was out of the hospital and recovered, the issue was gonna have to take a back seat for now, even though it wouldn't be for long. But he knew one thing. Mike was _not_ going to jail. Not if he could help it.

**FIN**

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHH, I'm so not happy with the season 5 finale, I'm crying still (SPOILERS: Don't continue if you haven't seen the finale!)**

**I can't believe he went to jail, that was horrible, I really thought they were gonna get him out of it, but of course they have to rip our hearts out and send him! Why do they hate us? *takes a deep breath* however, lets be honest, if they had really let him go free, there probably wouldn't be much of a plot for season 6, plus this leaves plenty of opportunity for Jail!Mike!Hurt *evil smile* I can't wait for summer, though for now, I'm sort of glad is over, now my heart can go back to a normal beating rhythm for a few months! Rant your thoughts on the finale here if you want!**

**Next prompt for: ****_Guest (9)_**

**_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	34. Target

**Target**

_**Prompt for: Guest #9: **__**Mike's throat get cut to the point that his artery is almost severed, and Harvey does his best to close the artery.**_

**Enjoy!**

"You're fucking joking, right? You're not seriously dropping me."

"Alecto, it's nothing personal," Mike said, sitting across from their soon-to-be ex-client, Alecto Simmons. "We're just not able to help you."

"And why's that?"

Harvey tapped his pen on the table. "What you're asking us to do, what you're asking _Mike_ to do is way beyond insane. No one in their right mind would do what you're asking."

"To help me get money back that was stolen from me? To get my family back? It's not even that hard, no one would suspect the kid."

"But they would suspect you," Mike added. "And then they would get you to break and turn on us. We can't risk it."

"If you want that kind of shit done, Alecto, go find a criminal. There's plenty out there. Now if you want us to do some actual lawyering, we'll keep you on, but this isn't happening."

"I won't get half the money back with a trial! This is the only way!"

Mike sat back in the chair. "I'm sorry, Mr. Simmons."

The black haired man angrily stood up from his chair, grabbing his briefcase and pointing a stiff finger at the two lawyers. "You'll pay for this." And then he glared hard at Mike. "You better watch your back."

Speechless, they watched their ex-client storm out the door and disappear down the hall.

"Shit," Harvey said, shaking his head. "Glad we got rid of him."

"Tell me about it. He was crazy." Mike bit the inside of his cheek. "You don't think he meant anything by that threat do you?"

"Not at all," Harvey replied, getting to his feet and fixing his suit. "He was just pissed off. I've been threatened hundreds of times and I'm still standing. They never follow through. Now I gotta go tell Jessica we just dropped the ball of crazy she made us take and then we can get back to normal clients."

Mike nodded and got out of the chair as well. After leaving the conference room, he made his way back to the bullpen. However, when he got there, he swore he saw Alecto leaving out the other door. _Why the hell would he be in here?_ Feeling a little paranoid, he briskly walked to his desk to make sure nothing was missing or out of place. When everything looked the way it should be, the blonde collapsed in his chair and washed a hand down his face. He hated letting clients go, especially when they were pro bono. But he guessed it was for the best; the guy was crazy…wanting them to commit a crime. He was committing a crime already and on thin ice with Jessica knowing he was a fraud. Scratching his head, Mike began proofing briefs for Louis, putting Mr. Simmons to the back of his mind. However, he really hoped that Harvey was right about the threat being empty. He and Harvey worked later on throughout the day, forgetting about Alecto and his tantrum and by the time they left to go home, they were exhausted and ready to go sleep.

"Here's the files for Mr. Rodriguez," Harvey said, handing Mike the folder when they got outside. "I need you to memorize them and make sure there are no loopholes or whatever. It needs to be tight."

Mike smirked, shoving the paperwork in his messenger bag and fastening his helmet. "Tight as in airtight or tight as in cool? Because if it's the latter, then I don't know who you are anymore."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Just get it done by tomorrow."

"Aye, aye captain." Mike saluted Harvey before getting onto his bike and riding away.

Harvey shook his head as Ray opened the door so he could slide in. Barely halfway home, he remembered another file he forgot to give his associate and as much as he wanted to go home, he needed this stuff done. "Dammit. Ray, change of plans, I need to drop something off at Mike's."

"Sure thing, boss." Ray turned the car around and began to new route to Mike's apartment.

When Mike was finally at his place, he was ready for a shower, a beer and sleep. He had been pulling a couple all-nighters and was grateful he would be sleeping in his bed instead of on the file room floor. Picking up his bike, he trudged up the stairs to the second floor and to the end of the hallway. Unlocking the door, he felt a strange sense that someone was watching him. Mike glanced up and down the hallway before realizing he was being paranoid and tired. Rubbing his eyes, he stepped into his dark apartment, regretting that he didn't at least leave the small kitchen light on. He placed the bike against the wall and flicked the switch; almost immediately, someone ran at him, punching him in the gut which sent him to the ground gasping. When he blinked up, he saw Alecto towering over him with a grin on his face.

"Mr. Simmons. What the…what the hell are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"Easy when you don't lock the windows. I found out where you lived and decided to come pay you a visit."

_That's what he was doing in the bullpen._

"What do you want from me?" Mike grunted, sitting up and trying to move away from the man.

"Revenge, Mr. Ross. I'm gonna be living on the streets because of you…so I might as well take a few people down with me." A knife suddenly appeared in his hand and Mike's eyes widened.

"Alecto stop. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Maybe it'll get Harvey to open his eyes and help me."

_Harvey. He had to call Harvey._ But his messenger bag was by the door. He had to try. Harvey would be pissed if he didn't go down fighting. With one swift movement, he stood up and ran around the couch…though Alecto was faster and blocked him, abruptly punching him in the cheek which sent him tumbling onto the coffee table, smashing it to pieces. Mike kicked the man in the knee from the ground before scrambling away towards the door.

"Not so fast, you piece of shit!" Alecto shouted, limping towards the blonde before tackling him to the ground. He flipped Mike over, but the associate wasn't giving up. He kicked his legs and flailed his arms, hoping that something would hit Simmons.

"I've had enough of this." Alecto raised the knife and plunged it into Mike's side.

The blonde cried out in pain, feeling the blood already start to flow out of the wound.

"P-Please…don't do this," he whimpered when Alecto brought the knife up again. "I'm sorry we couldn't help you."

"I'm sorry about that, too, Mr. Ross. But your apology is a little too late." He was about to stab Mike in the chest when there was a loud knock on the door. Both of them froze, waiting for the person to announce themselves.

"Mike! Open the door!"

It was Harvey. Thank god. Mike opened his mouth but Alecto slapped his hand over it.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"Mike, you can't be asleep already, I'm pretty sure I was like five minutes behind you. I forgot to give you another file for Rodriguez's case."

Mike wanted to shout so badly, but the knife was at his throat now and he couldn't risk it.

Alecto growled. He was hoping he could kill the kid and get out without being seen, but that wasn't going to happen. Pretty soon, if Mike didn't answer, the lawyer was gonna come barging in. He kept his hand over the blonde's mouth, but leaned down into his face to whisper.

"You got off lucky, kid. Next time, though, you won't be. I'll be back." He quickly got off Mike's body and ran towards the window.

"Mike, I know you're in there, I can hear you." Harvey could hear someone whispering, even though he couldn't make out what was being said. And then he heard footsteps running away from the door…he could also make out gasps of pain when he pressed his ear to the door. "Mike?" When he heard the window open, he knew something was wrong. Mike wasn't alone in there. He grabbed the handle and rushed in to find Mike's apartment a mess, the blonde slumped against the back of the couch, holding his side that was bleeding, bruises on his face, and the window open. The older lawyer dropped everything and ran to the window only to catch a glimpse of someone jumping off the escape ladder and running off into the dark.

"Shit!" Mike had been attacked in his own damn apartment. He rushed back to the man and crouched down in front of him. "Mike, you okay?"

The blonde looked down, causing Harvey to do so as well and when Mike removed his hand, he gasped. There was a lot of blood. "He s-stabbed me."

Harvey quickly went to the closet and pulled out a towel before going back to his associate and pressing it on the wound. "Who?"

"Alecto," Mike gasped, resting his head back against the couch.

Harvey's blood ran cold. "What?"

"He…He was waiting in my ap-apartment. Attacked me…tried to get to…the phone. I couldn't…he would've k-killed me…had you not…had you not shown up."

Harvey clenched his jaw. The one time an angered client decided to go through with a threat, Mike almost ended up getting killed. He lifted the towel and Mike's shirt to see the damage. "We need to get you to the hospital. You're gonna need stitches, but you'll live. Looks worse than it is."

"That's…a relief," Mike huffed. "He said…he said he'd be back. Harvey what…what am I gonna do?"

"Let's not think about that right now while you're bleeding out."

"But-"

"Mike, we'll deal with it later. Now come on, help me get you up. You hold the towel."

The blonde swallowed and nodded, pressing against the couch as Harvey grabbed his arm to help him stand. After making sure the associate wouldn't pass out, Harvey wrapped his arm around Mike's back and slung the man's arm around his shoulder. "Alright, here we go. One step at a time. You're gonna be okay."

By the time they got to the car, Mike was sweating and wheezing badly, which concerned Harvey. He told Mike the wound wasn't bad, but that was just to calm him down…truthfully, the kid was bleeding a lot and it was only a matter of time before…no he wasn't going to think like that.

"Ray, hospital and step on it," Harvey said once they were both in the car.

The driver didn't need telling twice. He pulled out into the road and sped towards the hospital. Harvey let Mike lean on him and he looked down to see that the kid had gotten a lot paler…and he was shivering. _Shock._ "Just hang on, Mike. You're gonna be okay. Hang on a little bit longer."

The second they reached the hospital, Mike passed out and his breathing became shallow; almost nonexistent. Ray had gone to get help and not long after, a bunch of nurses lifted Mike onto a gurney and wheeled him back into the building. Harvey took a deep breath, trying not to look at the crimson blood that had stained the seat, his hands or his suit. _Mike's blood._ Exhaling deeply, Harvey got out of the car and walked into the building, praying that he wasn't about to lose his associate. But now that Mike was in safe hands, he could think about what the hell he was gonna do about Alecto. The man had been serious…he stuck to his words about making them pay- well, more so Mike paying. He had to call Donna…he had to call the police. Because if Alecto had been serious, the man was gonna come back again. And it was going to be a lot worse than a stab wound.

~+SUITS+~

Two hours later, Harvey stood in the doorway of Mike's room, watching the kid rest. Apparently the blade nicked the spleen and that's why Mike bled out so much so fast. He was gonna be okay…for now. He still couldn't stop thinking about what Alecto's next move was. He had called Donna and told her to lock the doors and windows just in case. He knew Mike was most definitely this bastard's target, but he didn't want to take any chances. Having one person hurt was one too many. He had also called the police and an officer had come for his statement; they would also let him know if they found Alecto…hopefully it would be soon. Wiping his freshly scrubbed hand across his mouth, Harvey walked into the room and sat down besides the bed. Mike looked a little better than he had before. He had needed fifteen stitches to close up the wound; there was a big bruise that had formed underneath his eye and a split lip. His skin was still dangerously pale, but the doctor reassured him that the blood loss was the reason and the color would come back soon. There were a couple cuts on Mike's knuckles as well and it made Harvey proud that the kid had fought back.

"Mike?"

The blonde moaned, his forehead scrunching up before his eyes peeled open. He looked around tiredly before rolling his head towards Harvey.

"Harvey?"

"Welcome back, kid."

Mike blinked a few times. "When did I get here?"

"A few hours ago. You've been asleep for an hour. You lost a lot of blood, but you're gonna be okay now."

And then it all came rushing back at Mike. Alecto had attacked him…had _stabbed_ him. He said he was coming back to kill him. "Alecto. He got away."

"Yeah…I know. But don't worry, I called the police and they're looking for him now."

"He's gonna kill me Harvey."

"Not if I can help it. You're staying with me until he's put in jail."

"I don't need protection. As long as I'm in my apartment and it's locked like Fort Knox, I'll be fine," Mike groaned when he shifted.

"Yes you do. And you're definitely not going back to your unsecured, disgusting apartment. He can get to you there no matter what. He's out for blood, Mike, and he's not gonna stop until you're dead." Harvey didn't even want to think about what would've happened had he not gone to Mike's apartment tonight.

"If he can get me at my apartment, then he can get me anywhere."

Harvey shook his head. "Not my place. You'll be safe with me; besides, I got years of boxing under my belt."

Mike rolled his eyes before closing them, the conversation taking a lot of energy out of him. "Great."

"Hey, don't sound so thrilled," Harvey replied. "I'm great company."

There was a small smile on Mike's lips before he drifted off to sleep.

Mike only had to stay at the hospital for another hour before he was discharged. The doctor had prescribed him some strong pain meds and sent them on their way. When they got to the condo, Harvey sat Mike down at the counter so he could make the couch comfortable. When he finished putting the sheets, a few blankets and a pillow down, he turned to Mike to find that he was slumped against the counter, his head resting on his arm.

"I know you're exhausted, kid, but you need to eat something before you take those pills."

"Not hungry."

"Too bad," Harvey said, patting the kid's back. "Sit up. It'll be over before you know it."

Mike grumbled, but did as he was told. He propped his head up in his hand and watched tiredly as Harvey made him a sandwich.

"What am I gonna do, Harvey?" He said as Harvey passed him the food. "This guy is serious about destroying me."

"I told you, Mike, I'm not gonna let that happen. This place has high end security; though I never know how the hell you always get up here."

Mike chuckled and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Trust me, Mike. You're gonna be okay. Now finish eating."

Mike exhaled through his nose and relaxed a little. He ended up only being able to put down half a sandwich before he felt full. He took the pills, washing them down with water. "Can I sleep now?"

"Fine. Just stop whining."

Mike weakly glared at Harvey before he got up and hobbled over to the couch and laid down. Seconds later, he was out like a light. Harvey walked over and brought the blankets up to the man's shoulders. Now to figure out how to deal with Alecto; because no way in hell was he letting that asshole get anywhere near Mike again.

The next four days went by pretty slow. Mike was forced to stay home for a few days to recover before going back to work. The police still hadn't found Alecto so Harvey wouldn't let Mike out of his sight. Going to work, going back home, or going to see a client; Donna thought it was sweet and wouldn't let it go. Though she was just as worried at Harvey was.

"How's he doing?" Donna asked, glancing into Harvey's office at Mike who was hard at work.

"He's trying not to think about it and as much as I want to forget about it, I can't."

"What about his stab wound?"

"I'm taking him to get it checked out today. Can you move my meeting with Mr. Rodriguez to tomorrow?"

"Consider it done."

Harvey smiled and went back into his office. Later that night, after getting a checkup and going back to the condo to eat, Mike begged Harvey to go out for drinks. Harvey felt like a dad whose son was asking to go out with his friends.

"Come on, Harvey, it's boring here. I hate being shacked up like this."

"Mike-"

"What's the worst that could happen? You're gonna be there anyways. You basically have me on a damn leash."

"Which makes sense with the puppy analogy. And nice touch with the begging."

Mike huffed. "Please? I'll even buy a couple rounds."

"Well, since you said that…fine. But not late and no getting drunk."

Mike snorted as he went to go changed. "Who are you, my father?"

Harvey chuckled lightly. He felt that way sometimes.

~+S+~

The bar was crowded, but to Harvey that was good, because there were more witnesses. More protection. He could relax for now. Mike ordered two beers and Harvey swore that's all he was going to drink. But one beer turned into three and a few glasses of scotch. He was tipsy, but Mike was nearing drunk.

"Okay, kid. That's enough for you."

"What? Come on, Harv don't spoil my fun."

"You won't be having much fun when you throw up or end up having hangover tomorrow. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

Mike gave him a skeptical look but didn't ask for another drink. "I need to go to the bathroom. And no I don't need you to come with me."

"I wasn't gonna," Harvey replied, taking another sip of scotch. "Hurry up. We should get going."

Mike slipped off the stool. "Yeah, yeah." He stumbled towards the bathroom, oblivious that Alecto had been watching them the entire time. Oblivious that the man had gone into the bathroom mere seconds before the blonde. Mike got into the bathroom, going straight for the urinal. After relieving himself he shuffled over to the sink to wash his hands; his brain was so hazy that he didn't see Alecto quietly come up behind him, knife clenched in his hand.

"I told you I'd come back," Simmons growled.

Mike barely had time to look up before Alecto raised the blade to his neck. In a quick movement, he sliced the knife across the blonde's throat, blood immediately spilling out onto the floor. It sprayed onto the mirror and the sink before Mike clutched his neck and sank to the ground, gasping and choking. He was dying…Harvey was gonna kill him.

Harvey glanced at his watch, wondering why it took nearly two minutes for Mike to piss. There was an uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach and he looked up at the bathroom door just in time to see Alecto slip out. The lawyer abruptly stood up, about ready to go tackle the guy, but then he realized that Alecto had come out of the place where Mike was. His heart sunk in utter fear as he rushed over, hoping nothing too bad had happened. But he was wrong; _so_ wrong. He stood, frozen as he held open the door, staring at the scene before him. Blood was on the sink and sprayed onto the mirror; Mike was laying on his side, gasping for air while holding his neck. Blood seeped through his fingers and soaked the entire front of his shirt. Coming out of his stupor, Harvey knew he needed to act fast or Mike was going to die.

"Someone call 911!" He shouted. He should've been with the kid. This shouldn't have happened. He ran over to his associate and fell to his knees. "Mike? Mike, can you hear me?" He rolled the man over and placed his hand over Mike's, pressing hard to hopefully staunch the bleeding. "Mike!"

The blonde looked up at him with huge, fear filled eyes. "H-Har-" he managed to get out before coughing up blood.

"Shh, don't talk."

"S-Screwed…up."

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth?"

Mike coughed again, using his other hand to weakly grab Harvey's wrist.

"You're gonna be okay, kid."

The blonde just stared up at him until his eyes started rolling back. Harvey grew frantic.

"Mike, don't. Come on, keep your eyes open."

But Mike couldn't hear him. Sounds went out first before his vision began tunneling. The last thing he saw was Harvey's terrified face and his mouth moving…like he was shouting at him. Why was he shouting?

"Mike?" Harvey said when the associate's eyes shut and his hand slipped from his wrist. "Mike." He slapped the kid's cold face roughly. God, there was so much blood; it was coming out way too fast. "Mike, come on. Hang in there, kid." Harvey slapped Mike's face again, still getting no response. "Don't die on me. Mike! Don't do this, please don't do this. Oh god." He quickly pulled off his suit jacket and used it in place of his hands. Tears burned his eyes, fearing that he had really fucked up. "Mike, stay with me. Please, just stay with me."

~+S+~

Harvey hopped out from the ambulance, hands shaking as he watched the medics carefully push the gurney out and wheel it towards the hospital. Mike's grey t-shirt was now red from all the blood he had lost; gauze was wrapped around his neck, tightly holding a square bandage against the cut. Thankfully, they had gotten the bleeding to stop for now. An oxygen mask covered his face and an I.V was coming out from the crook of his elbow, providing him with fluids. Unfortunately, the kid was still unconscious and that really worried Harvey. A doctor was waiting at the entrance and he came up to the gurney, pressing his fingers underneath Mike's chin.

"He has a pulse, but it's weak," the medic said. "And he's lost a lot of blood and going into hypovolemic shock."

Harvey nervously ran a hand through his hair as he followed them into the building, unable to take his eyes off of Mike's pale, blood smeared face. He could've prevented this. He shouldn't have let Mike talk him into going out. Donna was gonna be so pissed off.

**Twenty-Four Hours Later**

Harvey sat by Mike's bedside, holding the kid's hand. It was cold, but he was looking a bit better than he had yesterday. Mike hadn't regained consciousness yet and it was making him worried. He had gotten his gash stitched up, but not without getting an infection that gave him a slightly high fever…not without him crashing on the operating table for four minutes. They had to put him on a ventilator for a while, but they had thankfully removed it a few hours ago and replaced with a nasal cannula. He watched Mike's chest rise and fall softly before moving his gaze to the bandage that covered up the gash, though a thin line of blood still seeped through. Sighing, Harvey slumped in his chair, wishing he could sleep, but not trusting anyone but himself to make sure Mike was safe. Tapping his fingers on the arm rest, he wished that he had brought some files to read; this was boring. Maybe he could have Donna get some before she came over. He glanced back at his associate, the corner of his mouth flicking upwards. This kid was seriously going to be the death of him. He suddenly saw Mike's fingers twitch and the lawyer sat up eagerly.

"Mike?" He whispered, not wanting to startle him.

The blonde's blue eyes slowly opened and he stared at Harvey, blinking groggily.

"Hey kid."

Mike smiled weakly and blinked again. He was exhausted.

Harvey smiled back, resting his hand on the younger man's arm. "How are you feeling?"

Mike shrugged before going to touch the thing that was making his neck itchy. However, Harvey gently grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Don't touch those unless you want to bleed out again."

Mike frowned at him in confusion.

"Do you remember what happened?"

The associate squeezed his eyes shut to think and then he nodded. "C-Crazy…ex-client." He rasped, his voice barely above a whisper. "'Tacked me…in b-bathroom."

Harvey smirked. "You definitely got that right about him being psycho. But you're okay now and that bastard isn't getting anywhere near you again."

Mike was about to open his mouth again when Harvey interrupted.

"Okay, hold on. The doctor doesn't want you talking. And by the sound of your voice, I don't want you talking either." It had been close…_way_ too close.

Mike rolled his eyes, but watched as Harvey pulled out a pen and notepad. He took it as the man gave it to him and quickly wrote something before showing it to the lawyer.

_'Get him?'_

Harvey pursed his lips. "Not yet, I'm still waiting to hear from the police."

Mike started to get agitated, tears forming in his eyes. He was terrified; no one had tried to kill him before…and he had been so close to dying. He seriously thought that was it when he blacked out in the bathroom. He frantically wrote on the paper again.

_'What if he comes back to kill me?'_

Harvey quickly placed a hand on Mike's chest. "Easy kid, take a deep breath. You're gonna be okay. I promise; like I said, he's not getting anywhere near you."

Mike wiped his eyes and nodded. Harvey gave him a reassuring smile and took the pad and pen from him.

"Get some rest, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde nodded, gradually letting his eyes flutter close. Once Mike was out, Harvey's body melted into the chair. He didn't blame Mike for being scared. Which is why he had to make sure nothing else happened. Because the next time, Alecto might not mess up.

An hour passed by the next time Mike woke up again. Sounds were muffled and his brain was feeling strangely fuzzy. Blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the bright light shining in from the hallway, he could make out Harvey through the window talking to Donna. He was about to relax when he felt a presence next to him. At first it looked like a nurse, but upon looking closer, Mike realized the person standing next to him, with that mischievous grin, was Alecto. _Oh shit._ He tried to move, tried to say something, but his throat was dry and hurting and his limbs didn't seem to want to cooperate. He whimpered and Alecto only chuckled.

"No one can save you now, kid."

Mike glanced at the door and realized it was shut and no doubt locked. _Shit, shit, shit. Harvey help me!_ His eyes flicked over to Alecto and saw that there was a cloth in his hand and a sickly sweet smell wafted into the air, making him gag.

"D-Don't…please," he squeaked out.

The cloth was suddenly over his mouth and the scent was in his head, dimming his thoughts and making his eyelids unable to stay open. He could subtly feel the bandages around his neck start to be removed followed by a sharp pinch. _His stitches. No, no, no._ "H-Harvey." He had to hold on, Alecto was gonna kill him if he didn't fight it…but it was so hard. It was no use; his limbs grew weak and darkness quickly stole him away.

"How are you doing?" Donna said, passing some folders over to Harvey.

"I'm fine, Mike's the one who almost died."

Donna gave him a look. "You know what I mean."

Harvey shook his head, looking down at the floor. "It was horrible, Donna. There was blood everywhere, I couldn't stop it all. We shouldn't have gone out."

"Harvey, it's not your fault. You didn't know Alecto was there."

"It _is_ my fault, Donna. Apparently the bastard was following us. Had we just stayed at my place we wouldn't be here right now." He glanced briefly into the post-op room before doing a double take. Only looking for a quick second, someone would just assume there was a nurse in there fixing Mike's wires. But then he recognized the person's face. Alecto…and he was messing with Mike's stiches. And Mike didn't appear to be moving.

"Donna, call the police!" He shouted, running towards the door.

"What!? What's wrong?"

"Alecto's in there with Mike!" He grabbed the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "Mike! Son of a bitch, Simmons, when I get in there I'm gonna kill you!"

Alecto looked up at him and grinned before he continued to stare down at the associate. Harvey could make out a dark liquid covering Mike's neck and he knew he was starting to bleed again. Desperate, he began ramming his shoulder into the door, hoping to bust it open, but doing it twice shot pain through his whole arm. _Damn baseball injury._ "That's it." He stood back and angrily kicked the door open. In a rage, he ran forward into the room and tackled Alecto to the ground. He grabbed the man's head and slammed it on the ground, immediately knocking him out. Breathing heavily, Harvey got to his feet and looked at the devastating sight before him. Blood soaked the pillows and sheets beneath Mike's head and completely covered his neck. _Here we go again._ He grabbed a blanket and pressed it over the blonde's throat.

"Mike? Mike, can you hear me? I need help in here!" He felt sick…this couldn't be happening again. "Mike, wake up." _Please wake up._ "Mike! Oh god." The bleeding wouldn't stop. And then he heard the flat tone. "Mike? Don't you dare give up on me! Mike!"

He was suddenly pushed away as the nurses took over, shouting medical jargon and getting the paddles ready. While a few nurses tried to stop the bleeding and bandage the wound, two other ones began the process of restarting Mike's heart.

"Clear!"

Everyone stepped away and the paddles touched Mike's chest. His body jerked, but there was no change.

"Charging to 260. Clear!"

"Still no pulse."

Harvey felt numb. Mike was dead. His heart wasn't beating. _Come on, kid. Come on._

"300, clear!"

"He's back, we need to get him into the O.R! He's lost a lot of blood already!"

Harvey watched in fear as the bed was wheeled out of the room. Why couldn't they catch a break?

~+SUITS+~

They had been dangerously close to losing Mike again. Apparently, Alecto had used chloroform to knock Mike out…and a lot of it. He was still unresponsive. His wound had been restitched and bandaged, but now his fever was back due to another infection. He was also back on the ventilator and was brought into ICU so they could keep better eye on him. Alecto was taken arrested shortly after the nurses took Mike away, so that was one headache Harvey could forget about. It wasn't until three days of waiting, pacing, and worrying, did Mike wake up. It was such relief for both Harvey and Donna. They had been terrified Mike was never going to regain consciousness; they didn't like how unnaturally still he was. A nurse had come in to remove the tube when the blonde started choking on it, and replaced it with a cannula, snaking it underneath his nose.

"Mike? Sweetie?" Donna said softly, resting a hand on the kid's arm.

Mike's nostrils flared as he inhaled scratchily. It seemed like such a struggle for him to open his eyes; it took a few moments, but the glassy blue orbs finally made an appearance, though Mike didn't seem entirely alert. Donna sat forward and stroked the side of his face.

"Mike, do you know where you are?"

The blonde stared at Donna for a few second before nodding stiffly. Then his eyes went wide as he gasped frantically.

"Alecto was arrested, Mike," Harvey said, causing the associate to turn to him. "You're safe now."

Mike relaxed. He somewhat remembered what happened. He Alecto slit his throat and he ended up the hospital. Next thing he knew, their ex-client was standing over him; he smelled something gross and then nothing. His throat had a dull ache to it and his brain was muddled, but nothing felt different.

"Alecto cut out your stitches and you nearly bled out again. We almost lost you for good this time. You've been asleep for three days."

Mike wiped the tears from his eyes before staring up at the ceiling. He was gonna be okay. No more psycho client.

"Kid, I'm sorry."

The blonde rolled his head over to Harvey again, frowning.

"I said I would stay with you, but I left and you almost got killed again. It's my fault Alecto got in here."

Mike shook his head and gestured that he wanted to write. Sighing, Harvey gave him the notepad and the blonde quickly began scribbling. _'Not your fault. Didn't know.'_

"I should've known, Mike. That bastard was capable of anything."

_'You were in the hallway. You didn't leave.'_

"Mike-"

"Stop," Mike rasped breathlessly. "D-Don't…blame…y-you." He weakly raised his hand and placed it over Harvey's to squeeze it. He smiled tiredly and Harvey returned it; Mike's eyes drifted shut soon after and he fell back asleep.

"You gonna be okay?" Donna questioned.

Harvey sighed. "I will be."

"Hey, if Mike doesn't blame you, then _you_ shouldn't blame you. You're both gonna get through this."

"Yeah. I know."

Donna stood up and kissed Mike's forehead. "I'm gonna go get some coffee, do you want some?"

Harvey nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Sure. Thank you."

Donna smiled, resting her hand on the older man's shoulder before leaving the room. When she was gone, Harvey stared at the kid he considered a little brother. Sighing through his nose, he cupped Mike's cheek briefly and then got comfortable in the chair with a case file. After scanning some of the paragraphs, he glanced up at the sleeping blonde and smirked.

"Just another day at the office, huh kid?"

**FIN**

**Next Prompt for: ****_Kellie_**

**_DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	35. Not Your Average Migraine

**Not Your Average Migraine**

_**Prompt for: Kellie: Mike discovers he has a brain tumor? Maybe this can be set in season 4? He's been having migraines and although Harvey notices and tells him he should see a doctor, Mike continues as if nothing happened – until he collapses and finds out about an operable tumor (maybe requiring surgery?). Either way, I trust how you will write this!**_

**Set after 'Fork in the Road' Enjoy!**

**P.S Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I love you all; It's makes my day! :)**

**Monday Morning**

Harvey stood outside Mike and Rachel's apartment door, knocking loudly and slightly pissed off. The kid knew they had an important with a potential client and he hadn't shown up to work. He was used to the blonde being ten or fifteen minutes late, but an hour was unacceptable. It had been a rough week for the guy, he understood, but things were finally returning back to normal. Mike was back where he belonged, Louis was no longer pissed about the secret and apparently the meeting with McKernan Motors had gone extremely well. Harvey was pleased, but that didn't give Mike a reason to take a day off.

"Mike!" He shouted. "Open up, you know we have a meeting today!"

When he got no response, he grumbled, pulling out his phone to call Rachel. Maybe she would know where the hell he was.

_"Hello?"_

"Rachel, its Harvey. Is Mike with you?"

_"No, I'm at school. I had to leave early this morning to talk to my professor. Why, is he not at work?"_

"No, he hasn't shown up yet."

There was hesitation on the other end of the line before Rachel spoke again. _"Weird. I mean he was out like a light when I left. Didn't even move when I got out of bed. I can call him if you want."_

"There's no need, I'm at your apartment now. Don't worry, knowing him he probably just overslept."

_"I guess."_

"Why, was there something wrong with him?"

_"I don't know. It's most likely nothing, maybe just stress, but he's been acting strange."_

"Strange how?"

_"He's been going to bed early and sometimes I have a hard time waking him up. He also keeps getting pretty bad headaches. I don't know, I might be worrying over nothing, it could just be a head cold or something."_

Harvey bit his lip. Now that he thought about it, Mike seemed drained and more than once, he caught him massaging his temples. "Yeah, you're probably right. I'll let you know when I get ahold of him."

_"Thanks."_

Harvey hung up and pounded on the door, more frantically than angrily now. He didn't want to worry Rachel, but something could be seriously wrong if Mike wasn't answering the door or his calls. "Mike! Open the door!" When he received no response, he searched around for a spare key and found one over the door. Quickly letting himself in, he scanned the area; he hadn't been as far as the living room, so finding the bedroom took a moment. He had to hand it to the kid and Rachel, though. They really made this place look nice…so much better than that ratty, needed-to-be-condemned apartment Mike had when they first met. He noticed Mike's phone on the coffee table on top of some files. He definitely was here, but where?

"Mike!" He finally found the bedroom…but no one was there. And that's when he heard it. The soft crying. Harvey turned around, frowning and saw who was making the noise. Mike was curled up in a ball on the floor near the toilet, holding his head. When he got closer, Harvey could see the unnatural pallor of his skin. The kid looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Mike, what's wrong?"

The man flinched, whimpering a little and tightening his arms around his head. "N-Not so l-loud," Mike hissed.

Harvey clenched his jaw, anger taking over his logic. "Are you hungover? Because if you got drunk last night knowing we have a meeting t-"

"Harvey, stop shouting!" Mike sobbed, his body trembling, seeming that he regretted yelling too. "P-Please, stop shouting," he added with a whisper. "T-Think I…think I h-have a migraine."

Harvey's eyes widened, immediately feeling guilty for talking so loud. He probably sounded like giant speakers cranked to the max in the kid's head. He crouched down and cupped the back of Mike's neck. "Shit…I'm sorry," he said softly.

Mike only sniffed in response. Harvey pursed his lips thinking about how he was gonna take care of this. "Alright, just hang on." He stood up and went around the apartment, shutting all the shades and turning off the lights, being careful to be extra quiet. When he was finished, he went back to Mike to ask where he kept the pain pills.

"C-Cabniet…'bove…kitchen…sink," Mike replied in a strained voice, still keeping his head buried in his arms. Harvey got up again, found the migraine pills and filled a glass of water before setting them on the nightstand next to Mike's bed. Going back to the bathroom he gently tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm gonna help you to your bed, think you can stand up?"

"Are the lights off?"

"Yes, it's completely dark, but keep your head down anyways."

Mike nodded stiffly and he sat up, groaning at the change in position. He immediately felt sick, like he was on a rigorously swaying boat. His cheeks bulged and Harvey seemed to know what he was doing, because the man pushed him closer to the toilet. Mike grasped the basin and puked up last night's dinner. He felt guilty, because Rachel had put a lot of work into that dish. When he was finished, he was sweating and in much more pain…and the pain prevented him from thinking straight.

"Come on, kid," Harvey said, his voice low.

Mike let Harvey grab his arm and lift him to his feet. They slowly made their way back into the bedroom and the older lawyer sat Mike down on the closest side. "Don't lay down yet. Take these pills."

Mike cracked a tightly shut eye to see that Harvey was holding out two orange pills in one hand a water in the other. He hastily swallowed them down, wanting to pass out as soon as possible. There was no migraine when he was sleeping…just cool darkness. He, then, laid down and closed his eyes, sighing as his feverish face touched the cool pillow.

"What about work?" Mike said, beginning to drift off.

"What about it?"

"The meeting."

Harvey smirked, bringing the covers over Mike's body. Of course Mike would care more about the job; how could he think the kid would get drunk before the workday? "I can manage without you."

"So that's why…you came here…to drag my ass into work…right?" The blonde chuckled. "You'd be…lost…without me."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Did I ever mention I'm the best closer in New York?"

"Hundred s'of times," Mike slurred, burying his face into the pillows. "S'annoying."

"It's true though."

Mike hummed and Harvey cocked his head. "That sounded a bit cynical."

When the man didn't respond, Harvey realized he had succumbed to the medication. He stood there for a few moments, watching Mike breathe deeply before leaving. Once he left the apartment, he texted Rachel the situation. He could manage this on his own, but Mike was his right-hand man, his boy genius and he would be more confident with the kid by his side. But it'd just be today, Mike would be fine tomorrow…right?

~+SUITS+~

The next day, Mike came into work looking and feeling a lot better. He had slept the entire day yesterday until Rachel came home, forcing him to eat something. He did, surprisingly not throwing up, and then Rachel soothed him back to sleep by massaging his head.

"You look better," Harvey said, stepping into Mike's office fifteen minutes later.

The blonde smiled, looking up from his computer. "I feel better." Though, he still had a small ache on the side of his head that didn't want to go away. "Thanks, um, for yesterday. I probably would've spent the entire day on the bathroom floor had you not shown up."

Harvey smirked. "You're welcome. Now, are you ready to make up for your vacation day?" The older lawyer asked, throwing a folder on Mike's desk.

"I hardly think yesterday was a vacation," Mike replied with a snort and opened the file. "You got the client?"

"Yep, Gina loved me. See, I told you I could cope without you."

"Wow, I feel so needed right now."

"Good, you can make yourself useful. Start looking through the contract Gina had with the company and we'll go from there. Make sure there's nothing the other guys can use."

"Alright." Mike said, massaging his temple with a slight grimace.

Harvey noticed and thought it was slightly concerning, however he didn't say anything. Mike was fine, it was probably normal to have some sort of headache after a bad migraine. "Bring it by my office when you're done and then we can go visit her." Harvey turned and left before Mike could say a word. There was nothing to be worried about, but he would still keep an eye on the kid just in case.

Throughout the day, Mike seemed to be fine; doing his work, meeting the client and making a good impression. Only a few times did he press fingers to his temple or pop a few Tylenol to push away the headache.

"Where's your ride?" Harvey asked later that night as he and Mike got outside.

"Oh, I gave my driver the day off, so I just rode my bike and Rachel is at her parents for the night." He squeezed his eyes shut, his headache growing again. Why was this happening to him?

Harvey stared at the blonde suspiciously. "You sure you don't want a ride?"

Mike shook his head, which was a mistake because that made the pain much worse. "Uh, no I'm good. Besides, you're on the opposite side of town and I need the exercise, I haven't rode this baby in ages."

"You mean that death contraption or piece of shit or suit destroyer? Any one of those names would suffice."

Mike smirked, shoving the bike lock in his messenger bag. "You're just jealous."

Harvey scoffed and went over to the town car. "Night kid."

"Night Harvey." Mike pulled his helmet on and hopped onto the bike before pedaling away. Harvey pursed his lips, having a gut feeling that something was going to happen.

"Follow him, Ray," he said before getting into the car. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he was going be there when it happened.

Mike could barely see straight; his vision was doubling and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he crashed his bike. His head felt like it was about to split open from the intense migraine he was getting back. Maybe he should've taken Harvey up on his offer. Bright lights of a car suddenly flashed in his eyes and all he saw was white before losing his balance and crashing into something prickly.

_"Mike!"_

Who was shouting at him? And why did it sound so much like Harvey? Whoever they were needed to shut up. He choked a sob, wanting the noises to stop. How could he be getting another migraine?

_"Mike! Can you hear me?"_

The blonde squinted up and saw a worried Harvey staring down at him. When did he get there? _Why_ was he there? "H-Harvey?"

"Hey kid. Are you alright?"

Mike hissed. "No shouting."

"Another migraine?" Harvey responded in a quieter tone.

"T-Think so."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," Harvey suggested, carefully helping Mike sit up.

"No…I'm fine. It's probably just stress. Plus I haven't been drinking a lot of water."

"Could you be more of an idiot? I still think you should get checked out."

"Yeah, sure," Mike said, not really paying attention. "Can I have that ride home you offered?"

"You think I would let you ride home with a migraine, ruin your suit and possible get into an accident, thus leaving me to deal with this case alone or to recruit an idiot from the associate pool?"

"Of course you wouldn't," Mike smirked as Harvey led him to the car. "You care about me."

The older lawyer rolled his eyes and when Mike was in the backseat, he went back for the bike and stuffed it in the trunk. When he got into the car, Mike's eyes were shut tightly and his forehead was pressed against the window. Pursing his lips in sympathy, he recalled the kid saying Rachel wasn't home, so Mike would have no one to make sure he wouldn't end up killing himself.

"Home Ray."

The car pulled from the curb and they drove to Harvey's condo. Mike didn't seem to notice that they weren't going to his own apartment until they stopped and got out of the car.

"This isn't…my p-place."

"Great observation, Sherlock."

"What…are we…doing here?"

"You said Rachel wasn't home and I have stronger pills since those ones you had yesterday didn't seem to last very long."

"Harvey, I'm-"

"You're not fine. Now come on."

Ray had taken out the bike and Harvey grabbed it, lifting it onto his shoulder before saying thanks. He took Mike's arm and led him inside the building; by the time they got to Harvey's apartment, the blonde could hardly stand.

"Almost there, kid," Harvey said, pushing Mike towards the bedroom. Usually, he would make Mike sleep on the couch, but it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Wait…where are we going?" Even through the migraine and closed eyes, Mike knew every inch of Harvey's place and where everything was…and they had already gone past the couch. When Harvey sat him down, Mike realized he was in the bedroom.

"Why not the couch?"

"My bed's comfier; you won't get much sleep on the couch in your condition," Harvey replied, still keeping his voice low. "I'll be right back. Why don't you change; there's a t-shirt and some shorts in the bottom drawer."

The lawyer strode to the bathroom and pulled out some high-grade pain pills, dumping three in his palm. He wasn't used to taking care of someone like this; sure he let Mike crash on the couch for a week after the whole shit-show with Rachel, but never had he needed to take care of someone who was sick or physically hurting…but it came naturally to him anyways. After grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, he went back to the bedroom to find Mike changed and laying on his side, eyes closed.

"Mike," he whispered, shaking the man's shoulder. "Wake up."

The blonde moaned, turning his face into the pillows.

"You need to take these pills or you won't fall asleep."

Mike make a noise, but he pushed himself up and took the medicine. Two minutes later, he was out cold. Harvey left, keeping the door open a crack and then went to the kitchen to make something to eat. He couldn't help but feel that something was seriously wrong with the kid. Two migraines in the span of two days wasn't normal, right? He wasn't gonna force Mike to go to the hospital, but he would if things started to get worse. And he had a feeling that they would.

~+S+~

Thankfully, the next two days went by without an incident, most likely the result of those stronger pills. Sometimes he would catch the kid rubbing his temples, but it didn't seem to get worse than that. Nevertheless, Harvey still wanted Mike to see a doctor; maybe the worst of it would be chronic migraines…something that could easily be taken care of. He had looked them up on his lunch break and it seemed to make sense…however, if they occurred eight days a month, Mike was in for a long ride.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Harvey said when Mike came into the office, holding his head.

"Huh?" Mike said, looking up and then back down at his folder. "Um, not yet, but I found a loophole in Gina's contract. I think we can definitely-"

"Mike, why haven't you gone to the doctor yet?"

The blonde's head shot up. "Why do you even care?" He snapped. "I thought you didn't give a shit about me?!"

Harvey was shocked. "Excuse me?"

Mike's shoulders relaxed and he shook his head. "I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I've just been a little irritable lately."

"Which is why you could go get checked out."

Mike sighed, collapsing on the couch. "No, I'm fine. I'm just tired and overworked. Ever since Louis found out and threw grunt work on me for a whole week, I've been going non-stop. Even after he forgave us, I haven't really had time to slow down."

"Do you really think that just all it is?"

Mike swallowed. No, he didn't think that; between feeling nauseous and vomiting, having intense headaches and occasionally migraines and sometimes having a short temper, he knew something was wrong with him. But he had no time to see a doctor, not when they were so busy with this client. She was their number one priority. "I'll go to the doctor when we're done with the case."

"So possibly a month from now? No, that's not happening."

"Fine…I'll go tomorrow."

Harvey stared at Mike skeptically. "Good. Now let's get back to work."

"It's what I've been wanting to do since I walked in here."

Harvey snorted. "Alright, let's hear it. What did you find?"

The two got to work and for the rest of the day, no talk of the doctors or migraines came up. They got a lot of things done and then went home for the night. Friday went fine until later in the evening Harvey found Mike in the bathroom, squeezing his eyes tight and splashing water on his face; he had to bring up the question yet again.

"I'm assuming you have an appointment soon, because you sure as hell didn't go earlier since you've been in your office all day."

Mike groaned, wiping his face off with a paper towel. "I, um, I forgot."

"Bullshit."

"Harvey! Why the hell do you care?!" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Because!" Harvey shot back, his voice just as loud. "It's been affecting your work! I didn't say anything since I assumed you would get help, but its crap! I end up staying an hour later to fix it! This is the third migraine in a week and it's also been affecting your mood! I'm sick of it Mike! Sometimes I wish Louis never hired you back, then maybe I wouldn't be so behind!"

Mike clenched his jaw, feeling angered but also hurt that Harvey would say such a thing. They had been through a lot together…was Harvey telling him what he actually felt? He bunched up the paper towel in his hand before tossing in the trash.

"You're an asshole," he growled. He pushed past Harvey and left the bathroom.

Harvey sagged, regretting the words that had left his mouth. Of course it wasn't Mike's fault that he was making mistakes. It was those damn migraines. He cared, because he was worried something was wrong. And he should've said that…but he didn't. Rubbing his forehead, he walked out into the hallway. He and Mike both needed to cool off. Then maybe they could have a normal conversation.

**Saturday Morning 3:00 AM**

Rachel's eyes snapped open when she heard a pitiful moan coming from Mike's side of the bed. Sitting up, she turned to the man and saw him curled up on his side.

"Mike?" The brunette flicked on the lamp. "Are you okay?"

"H-Head. Feel sick."

Rachel jumped up from the bed and went over to Mike's side, cupping his face. He was burning up. "Do you need to vomit?"

Mike nodded his head a little and Rachel sighed. "Alright, let's sit you up."

Slowly, they made their way towards the bathroom and the moment Mike reached the toilet, he fell to his knees to puke. After a few minutes, he dry heaved until he had no energy left in his body.

"Let's get you back into bed, okay? You're gonna need a lot of water."

Mike kept his head bowed. The headache or migraine or whatever the hell was wrong with him was the worst it's ever been. Tears burned his eyes and he didn't move…he felt like he couldn't move.

"Mike?"

He couldn't worry Rachel though. If he didn't move she would most likely call an ambulance. Taking a deep breath, the blonde lifted his head up and with shaky arms, he pushed himself up from the ground. And then it all went black.

Rachel watched in concern as Mike didn't move a muscle after he finished dry heaving. At first, she thought he passed out, but then he moved his head. She had tried to get him up and when he finally did, it all went to hell. The second Mike stood up, he fell right back to the floor, his body convulsing violently.

"Oh my god," she cried. "Mike!" She got to her knees, unsure of what to do. She had never witnessed a seizure before and it was the scariest thing that she ever saw. Sobbing, the brunette ran to grab her phone and call 911. The operator had told her the ambulance was coming and that she needed to hold his head down gently. The man stayed on the phone with her until three minutes later when it finally stopped. Rachel would've been relieved, but then she saw that Mike wasn't breathing.

"Oh no…Mike, please don't die. He's not breathing!" She shouted into the phone. His lips and face were rapidly turning blue and Rachel's heart was breaking. "Breathe Mike, please breathe!" As if he heard her, the blonde inhaled hungrily, the blue tint fading but his face still deathly pale. Rachel ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him and crying. "Mike?" Why wasn't he waking up? Sniffing, the woman brought his body into her lap and rested her cheek on top of his head.

"You're gonna be okay, please…you have to be okay. I can't lose you again."

~+SUITS+~ 

**10:17am**

Harvey grumbled as he hung up his phone. He had called Mike three times already and he wasn't answering; surely he couldn't still be sleeping. He had a question about contract…also he wanted to apologize what he said last night. He had thought about calling Rachel, but decided against it; it was_ Mike_ he wanted. But the more he called, the more concerned he got when it went to voicemail. Time to call Rachel.

_"Harvey, oh my god, I'm so sorry I forgot to call you."_

The man frowned…she sounded different. _Scared._ "What's going on? I've been trying to call Mike, but he's not-"

_"He's at the hospital. I'm with him."_

_Hospital? Did the kid finally make an appointment with the doctor?_ Something in his mind, though, was telling him this was different. "Did he finally go see a doctor?"

Rachel chuckled humorlessly then sniffed. _"Not willingly."_

"What do you mean by that?"

_"He was unconscious. I forgot to call you, because it's been so hectic and I've been scared out of my mind. Mike woke up around three this morning feeling sick. So I helped him to the bathroom and he threw up. A few minutes later, he stood up and immediately passed out. He started having a seizure and then…then he stopped breathing. He was turning blue. I really thought I lost him. He started breathing after nearly a minute and then the paramedics came. I had to wait for three hours before I could see them."_

The second Harvey heard: 'he was unconscious' he had grabbed his coat and keys before rushing to his car. "Is he okay?"

_"He's sleeping now. I've been sitting with him. They took a bunch of tests and scans, but they haven't gotten back to me yet."_

"Okay, I'll be over in ten minutes. And Rachel?"

_"Yeah?"_

"Mike will be okay. He always is."

_"I hope you're right."_

Harvey hung up and pressed on the gas. He hoped he was too. When he got to the hospital, he texted Donna what happened, knowing she would show up as fast as she could. He asked the nurse at the desk where Mike's room was and then briskly walked down the hall, counting the numbers. _245._ He stopped at the room and found Rachel sitting by a bed in which Mike was sleeping in. And to say he looked like shit was an understatement. His face was pale, dark shadows underlining his eyes and a nasal cannula underneath his nose and tucked behind his ears. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door before stepping in. Rachel looked up and smiled tiredly.

"Has he woken up?"

"Only for a few minutes; he's exhausted and his head still hurts a little," Rachel replied, stroking Mike's face.

"I can sit with him if you'd like," Harvey said. "You should go home and get some sleep."

Rachel nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, I am pretty tired." She kissed Mike on the cheek as she stood up. "Take care of him, okay? And kick his ass for me, too. He told me you said to go see a doctor and after the second migraine, I told him as well. I just wished he had listened to me. Then maybe it wouldn't have gotten so bad."

"Oh, yeah, I'll definitely be giving him hell for this."

Rachel smiled, smoothed Mike's hair down and then thanked Harvey before leaving the room. Once she was gone, Harvey went to take her seat. He sat there in silence for ten minutes until he got agitated and went to go ask the nurse for answers. She said they were still getting Mike's MRI results, but it shouldn't be much longer. He went to go sit back down and that's when the blonde began to stir.

"Mike?" Harvey spoke softly in case the man's headache was still bothering him.

Mike's eyes sluggishly fluttered open and he scanned the room lazily until they landed on the older lawyer. "H-Harvey?" Mike rasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was trying to call you and when you didn't answer I called Rachel and she told me what happened."

The younger man swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I know what you're gonna say."

"Oh really? Is it along the lines of: you're an idiot or that this might not have happened had you gone to the doctor's earlier, ooh or my favorite one: I told you so."

Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, it's Rachel you scared the shit out of when you had a seizure and stopped breathing."

Mike seemed to pale more than he already was. "I did? God, what do you think's wrong with me? What if it's bad? I was trying not to freak out in front of Rachel the first time I woke up, because I didn't want to worry her, but…I'm scared."

Harvey's face softened and he sighed. "I would be surprised if you weren't."

When Mike didn't reply, he continued, putting his hand on the kid's shoulder. "You're gonna be okay. It's probably nothing.

But boy, was he wrong.

~+S+~

Fifteen minutes later, a doctor showed up at Mike's door, a folder and clipboard in his hands.

"Hello Mike," the woman smiled. "I'll be your doctor; Jackie Ryder. How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Kinda tired."

"That's pretty normal after a seizure, but you'll feel better soon."

Mike sighed. "So what's wrong with me?"

"Do you want me to tell you this alone?"

Mike glanced at Harvey before shaking his head. "No, he can stay." He had a feeling this was gonna be really bad and he didn't think he would be able to handle it.

"It's actually a good thing you have someone with you."

Mike frowned. "Why?"

The doctor shared a look with Harvey before walking over to the other side of the bed. She pulled out a scan from the manila folder and stuck it up against the white board on the wall. She switched on the light and they saw a scan of a brain…Mike's brain. "This is an image of your brain, Mike. She pointed to a white spot in the center right part of his brain. "That's a tumor. A parasagittal one to be exact."

Mike's blood ran cold. "What?"

Harvey was almost speechless, but it seemed Mike was unable to talk also, so he had to be the voice. "How bad?"

"Not sure. It obviously been putting pressure on his brain which caused the migraines his girlfriend mentions. However, it's not dangerously large and we've caught it early. We did a full body scan and thankfully there hasn't been any spreading. We'll need to do a brain biopsy in order to see if it's cancerous and if it's operable. If it's benign and operable, we'll be able to do surgery and remove the tumor."

"And if it is cancerous?" Harvey replied nervously.

"I don't want to worry either of you, but I'll have an oncologist talk to you if it comes to that. We'll do the brain biopsy at noon and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, it's what we're here for."

"Thank you," Harvey said and when she left, he looked at Mike. "Mike. You doing okay?"

Mike let out a trembling sigh and shook his head. "N-No. I might…I might die, Harvey."

"Mike, stop it. You're not gonna die."

The blonde wiped away the oncoming tears. "Harvey, I have tumor in my brain. My brain! It's hard to get a tumor out of there and even if they did there's a chance there could be some brain damage!" He began to hyperventilate and Harvey knew he needed to step in. He grabbed Mike and brought him into a hug. The blonde lost all his composure and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"You're gonna be okay. I'm not gonna let you die, I promise." He knew he had to be strong for Mike, because one ounce of fear would make the kid lose all hope, but he _was_ scared, too. And it _was_ possible Mike could die; it could go both ways. When Donna and Rachel heard this, it wasn't gonna be a pretty sight. "You're gonna get through this, kid. I'm gonna make sure of that."

**2:30pm**

Mike was staring at the wall apathetically while Rachel rubbed his arm. She had returned half an hour ago and he should be happy the woman was there, but he wasn't. He was depressed…he couldn't stop thinking about the worst. The doctors had done the brain biopsy nearly two hours ago and they were still waiting for the results. Results that would either make him happier or basically be a death sentence. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He felt sick from all this. Harvey had told Rachel the diagnosis and he knew she was having a hard time holding it all together. Harvey was out in the hall talking to Donna and the red-head occasionally glanced through the window with a remorseful face. He hated it. He hated when people felt sorry for him. It happened when his parents died, when his Grammy died, when he had lost his job with Sidwell and now this. It just sucked. The only good part about all this was that they gave him some pretty strong meds that pushed away the migraines. He couldn't deal with those anymore.

Rachel was indeed terrified about Mike's health problem. He could have cancer…in his brain! Out of all people, it was him. She had to keep a positive outlook, she had to be strong because if she broke, Mike would break, too. Harvey had, secretly, told her that he already had. The brunette squeezed his hand lightly; she had got a second chance with Mike and now she might lose him again. It wasn't fair.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and they both looked up to see Dr. Ryder in the doorway with a smile on her face. Harvey and Donna noticed and quickly filed into the room, standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"Well?" Harvey said impatiently.

"I have great news," the woman said. "The tumor is benign and operable. You're gonna be okay, Mike."

Mike let out a breath of relief, letting a smile creep onto his lips. Harvey grinned broadly as well, slapping Mike's shoulder and Rachel kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"I am?" Mike replied.

"Yep. Now there's the matter of removing it from your brain. You can either chose surgery, radiation therapy or chemotherapy."

"What do you recommend?" Rachel asked, enveloping Mike's hand in hers.

"In my opinion, the surgery it's the best way to go. It _is_ risky, but every surgery has those. The tumor is not too far in the brain and once the surgery is done, we'll do a short session of chemo to get rid of anything else just to be safe. But, your choice, Mike."

"Um…" the blonde glanced around at the others before taking a deep breath. "I'll do the surgery."

"Excellent. We'll schedule you for tomorrow morning. I'll have our neurologist come in here later on to explain the surgery, the possible risks and answer any other questions you might have. You're gonna get through this; you're strong and you have a great support system as I can see."

Mike smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll have a nurse get you something small to eat, because after five you won't be able to eat anything." She left and everyone looked to Mike.

"How are you doing?" Rachel asked.

Mike chuckled a little. "I honestly don't know."

"It's okay to be scared, sweetie," Donna said.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing's gonna go wrong, kid," Harvey replied.

The blonde just swallowed and stared up at the ceiling. _Why me?_

Mike didn't feel like eating much when the nurse brought in some ginger-ale and a sandwich. He wasn't hungry. How the hell could he be when he was having a surgery that could kill him or damage his brain? Everyone tried to calm him down and encourage him, but he had a hard time believing their words.

Nighttime came and Rachel and Donna went home, promising to be back early in the morning. Harvey had gone to get something to eat in the cafeteria, thinking Mike would be sleeping anyways, but when he came back an hour later, the blonde was still wide awake.

"Mike, you should be sleeping," Harvey sighed, standing at the end of the blonde's bed.

"I can't," Mike replied, gazing at the ceiling.

"Mike, I know you're scared, but everything is gonna be fine."

"You don't know that, Harvey. You may be the best closer in New York, but you know nothing about surgery or tumors or things that could go wrong."

"You're right I don't, but I do know that you're a strong kid and can get through anything that gets thrown your way. You've proved that over the last four years and I've never been more proud of what you've become.

Mike lifted his head and stared at the older man. "Really?"

Harvey smirked. "Really, Mike."

The blonde exhaled. "What if I lose my ability to, you know, do stuff? What if I lose my eidetic memory? Are you still gonna want me working with you?"

"Why would you think I'd kick you to the curb? You're a great lawyer with or without your freaky brain."

"So even if I had no brain at all, you would keep me around," Mike joked and Harvey rolled his eyes. He was glad the kid could still joke around even in these dark times.

"Thank you Harvey. I feel a little better."

"Good, so would you go to sleep already?"

"I'm not tired, though."

"The nurse said she could give you a sedative to help you relax…or would you rather me knock you out."

"I'll take the sedative, thank you very much. I don't need to be more of a cripple than I already am."

Harvey snorted and pressed the call button. When the nurse came, she grabbed a needle and a small bottle from a cart and then pushed the liquid into his I.V. Not long after, Mike began to relax and his eyes grew heavy.

"Are you gonna stay here?" Mike slurred once his eyes closed.

"Of course."

"Just hope…they don't…have to shave…my hair."

"I don't know," Harvey chuckled. "I'd like to see you try and pull off being bald."

Mike smiled weakly before he fell asleep.

**Sunday 9:15am: Surgery Day**

The neurologist, Dr. Richard Kelso came to talk to Mike about the procedure, telling them where they would make the cut and how long it would take. Harvey listened intently, wanting to make sure he knew everything and would be ready to sue if anything went wrong. Rachel gripped Mike's hand, silently praying everything would go okay and Donna stood behind her, keeping her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"The surgery will take about three to five hours and someone will come and update you every hour. We're gonna make the incision in the right parietal bone; we'll give you a general anesthesia to help you relax, however you will be awake during the surgery."

Mike squeezed Rachel's hand nervously.

"We will have to shave some of your hair off to make it easier for me to make the cut, but I promise it won't look too bad."

Mike glanced at Harvey and the older man smirked a little. The blonde rolled his eyes and then went back to listening.

"After the surgery, we'll do one session of chemotherapy to get rid of any cancer cells or the smaller parts of the tumor if we can't get to it then we'll let you sleep. You may also be weak and have a headache for the first few days. We'll keep you in the NCCU- the Neurosciences Critical Care Unit- for a day and then in a private room for for about two to five days, monitoring you constantly, bearing any complications."

"Like what?" Harvey asked.

"The brain may swell or fluid may build up in the skull, but we'll be observing him and if it comes that that, we'll give him steroids to reduce the swelling. If there's fluids, we'll have to do a second surgery to drain it. There's also risk of infection, but the bigger one is brain damage. We'll take the utmost care in order to prevent that from happening, but I can't promise anything. Do any of you have any questions?"

Mike sighed and shook his head. "Let's get this over with."

The neurosurgeon smiled. "You're gonna be okay, Mike. We have an excellent team." The man left and Mike closed his eyes.

"This sucks."

"But it's to get you better," Donna said, squeezing his shoulder.

"Guess you can rock a bald spot for a while."

Mike chuckled lightly. "I think I'll be wearing a hat instead…if something goes wrong-"

"Nothing's gonna go wrong," Harvey snapped.

Mike didn't reply, he just glanced at the clock. Ten more minutes. And it came fast. The nurse injected him with the anesthesia. His body relaxed and he was readied to go to the operation room. Rachel and Donna kissed him goodbye and Harvey squeezed his hand.

"We'll be here when you get back, kid."

Mike nodded. _If _he got back. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was in the operation room, lying on his side and a buzzing noise near his ear, causing him to flinch, were they already doing it?

"It's okay, Mike," someone said. "We're just shaving off some hair. Try and relax."

He exhaled shakily and closed his eyes; he couldn't fucking relax, they were about to cut open his head! He blinked again and then noticed a tube was being put into his nose and taped to the side of his face.

"Okay Mike, can you hear me?" Dr. Kelso spoke.

"Y-Yeah."

"I'm going to be cutting into your head now, but you won't feel a thing. We just need you to relax, you're gonna be okay."

"I'm scared," he admitted in a weak voice.

"I know, but you're not alone."

A tear slipped from his eye. He wasn't alone, that was true, but he didn't know these people, so he might as well be. He heard the buzzing again and he knew it sure as hell wasn't a razor this time.

Dr. Kelso pursed his lips. "I have an idea Mike, just hang on."

The blonde heard the man talk to a nurse, yet wasn't entirely sure what they were saying. He flicked his eyes around as much as he could, but he couldn't tell what was going on. A tarp was draped over him, blocking everything off besides his head. Groaning inwardly, he closed his eyes until he heard a familiar voice.

"Mike?"

He snapped open his eyes and saw someone staring back at him with deep brown eyes. It looked like…"Harvey?" He could really see much of the guy's face since it was concealed by a surgery mask and his head was covered by a cap. He was also wearing some ugly green scrubs.

"Hey kid."

"N-Nice clothes," he replied tiredly.

Harvey smirked. "Trust me, this is not my type of attire…but I had to if I was coming in here. They told me you were freaking out. They usually don't do this, but they figured a familiar face might help."

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine, Mike. Actually better than waiting outside for hours. But you need to relax; if you don't they might screw up and I'm sure you don't want that."

"Yeah. You're right." Mike breathed out.

"Alright, we're all good here," Dr. Kelso smiled. "Mr. Specter, Nurse Remy is gonna sit next to you and hand you some cards with pictures and words on them for Mike to read while we're doing the surgery."

Harvey nodded and once the nurse gave him the pictures, he turned back to Mike. "Ready?"

"As…I'll ever…be."

Harvey held up the cards and the blonde named them off with ease. An hour into the surgery, however, Mike began to get tired.

"Mike, I need you to stay with us okay?" Nurse Remy said when his eyes began to close.

The man sluggishly opened them back up. He just wanted to sleep.

"We need you to keep reading these."

"Tired."

"I know you are kid," Harvey said. "But this is important. Keep reading these."

"Boring."

"How about you say the alphabet?" Harvey suggested.

"Okay."

Mike recited the alphabet, albeit slowly.

"There's some hesitation, Dr. Kelso," the nurse said and the doctor nodded. There were a few beeps, but that was it.

"Do it backwards now," Harvey continued.

"What do you…think I am?" Mike smirked. "Smart?"

Harvey chuckled. "Just do it."

And Mike did.

His eyes suddenly began to roll to the back of his head and Harvey got alarmed. "What going on?"

"Mike?" The nurse said. "Mike! Doctor, ease back. Mike?"

It took a moment, but Mike's blue eyes made a reappearance and Harvey sighed in relief.

"Jesus, kid, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry."

"We're a quarter of the way done, Mike," Dr. Kelso. "You're doing great, we need you to keep talking though."

"About what?"

"Tell me a story," said Harvey.

"About what?" Mike repeated, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know…tell me why that damn bike is so important to you."

Mike grinned a little and began to talk. Sometimes his speech would be slow, but as soon as the nurse told Dr. Kelso, he would do something and Mike would get a little better. The blonde told stories about his parents, how he found out he had an eidetic memory and his childhood, though it was short. It killed nearly two and a half hours.

"Almost done, Mike. Just one more hour," Dr. Kelso assured.

"I'm tired," Mike whispered, his eyes fluttering.

"Mike, stay with me," Harvey said.

The blonde just groaned.

"Talk to me, buddy. Tell me…tell me about Rachel."

"W-What about her?"

"You've been patching things up ever since she cheated on you. You've seemed happier and so has she. Are you gonna pop the question?"

"I don't know…haven't thought about it much."

Harvey snorted. "I doubt that. I know you have a ring in the top drawer of your desk."

"You went…through my stuff?"

"Donna caught you and then she told me."

Mike huffed. "I've been waiting…for the right…m-moment…might not…be able to do it now."

"Don't think like that, kid. You're gonna be okay. When you get out of this, you should propose."

"Okay…l-long as you're my b-best man."

"Deal."

Mike suddenly moaned in agitation.

"His finger is twitching," a nurse pointed out. "Mike? How are you doing?"

It seemed like the man was staring into the distance, not really seeing anything. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish gasping for air, but he wasn't making any sounds.

"What's happening?" Harvey asked anxiously.

"He's having a seizure."

"Oh god. Mike, come on, please."

The blonde's eyes disappeared once more before they shut all together.

"Mike!"

Seven minutes later, Mike's eyes reopened and he looked around tiredly.

"Mike, you with us?" A nurse said.

"Hmm?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good to know. You gave us quite a scare."

"Wha' happened?"

"You had a seizure. We had to stop, but you're okay now. We're gonna continue, you have about half an hour left of this."

"H-Harvey?"

"Right here, kid." The nurse moved out of the way and Harvey's brown eyes appeared. Mike was relieved. Thank God he didn't leave. "You do that again, I'll kick your ass."

Mike chuckled weakly. "I won't…do it…again. P-Promise."

"Alright, Mike? I want you to name words starting with the letter H."

"'K. Ham…Heart…House…Harvey…hotdog."

Harvey snorted. "The first word you associate my name with is hotdog?"

Mike grinned. "You eat a lot of them…most of them being the ones…I buy and you steal from me."

"I've never done that."

It was Mike's turn to scoff. "You did it…all the time…when I first started working…for you."

"You have no proof."

"I could probably find some. Just you wait."

"I can't wait to see what you 'have'"

They talked for a little bit longer until Dr. Kelso said they were finished.

"Alright, Mr. Specter, the worst is over," Nurse Remy smiled. "We're gonna have to ask you to leave for closing up, but you'll be able to see him soon. You were great."

The lawyer bobbed his head. "Mike? I have to go now, but I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay. Harvey?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. See I told you, you were gonna be okay."

"Never doubted you for a second," Mike replied tiredly.

Harvey laughed. "Sure. Close your eyes, kid."

And he did.

**Two Hours Later**

_"Mike?"_

He heard a voice, but they sounded so far away. Where was he? What happened to make him feel so achy and exhausted? And his head was killing him. Inhaling shakily, he forced open his eyes and rolled them around. His head felt tight…like there was something wrapped around it. It made him a little itchy actually. There were shapes standing around him, but it was hard to make them out. Squeezing his eyes shut, he forced his vision to focus.

"R-Rachel?" He spoke hoarsely when her face swam into view.

The woman laughed in relief, wiping the tears from her face. "Oh my god. Hey!" She leaned forward and cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "I'm so glad you're awake."

The blonde smiled a little, lifting up his arm and resting it on her hand. Before he could speak, a man in scrubs came up next to his bed. He recognized him as Dr. Kelso.

"Hello Mike, welcome back," the doctor grinned. "The surgery was a success. We got the tumor out and chemo wiped out the rest of any remaining cancer cells. You're in recovery right now, but we'll move you back to your room in twenty-four hours. I know you're tired, but we just have to do a couple small tests. Ready?"

Mike swallowed, his throat dry and wishing he had some water, but nodded anyways

"Alright, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital."

"And what's the day and year?"

"Sunday. 2014."

"Good." He went to the end of the bed. "Wiggle your fingers."

Mike did with ease.

Dr. Kelso lifted up the blankets to reveal Mike's feet. "Now your toes."

The blonde focused all his energy and his toes twitched.

"Very good. And you know who that is?"

Mike looked at Rachel and smiled. "S-Soon to be wife."

Rachel's eyes widened. "What?"

Dr. Kelso smirked. "I'll leave you two alone, but you should get some sleep. I'll be back in an hour for a neuro check."

"Thank you," Rachel replied before turning to Mike. "Did you really mean that?"

"You'll have to wait for the ring since I was gonna propose this coming Friday…but if you'll accept-"

Rachel nodded happily, more tears filling her eyes. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" She flung her arms gently around Mike's neck and they kissed passionately. After they pulled away, they just grinned goofily at each other.

"I love you," Mike said, grabbing her hand.

"I love you, too."

"I promised Harvey I would make him my best man after I proposed. Where is he?"

"He went home to rest and freshen up, same with Donna. They said they would be back soon, but right now you need to rest."

"Will you stay?" Mike yawned, his eyes closing.

"Of course. I'll never leave you."

"Good." Seconds later, he was fast asleep.

~+SUITS+~

The next time Mike woke up, he was confused and almost forgot where he was. He was in a different room, too. He gasped and shot up from his position lying down.

"Easy, kid. You're alright. You're in the hospital remember?"

Mike blinked furiously until he saw Harvey was hovering near him, pushing him back against the pillows. Then he remembered where he was and why.

"Got the tumor out?"

"Yeah, do you remember anything?"

Mike nodded. "Told you about my bike."

Harvey grinned. "I'm glad you remember. And I heard you proposed to Rachel, but I figured you'd need this." He pulled out a box from his pocket. The blonde smiled and took it.

"Thanks." He opened it up and stared at the ring he had held in his hand thousands of times. "It was my grandmother's. She had given it to my dad for my mom."

"Rachel's gonna love it…listen Mike, I'm glad you're okay. You scared me a little."

"Scared myself, too. But thanks for being there for me. It meant a lot that you were in that room with me."

"And what I said about wishing Louis never hired you back…I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Mike shrugged with one shoulder and the corner of his mouth flicked up. "I hardly remember it anyways."

Harvey smirked and rolled his eyes before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV remote. "What do you wanna watch, kid? You're gonna be here for a while." When Mike didn't respond, he glanced over to the bed. He chuckled; the blonde had succumbed to fatigue and was sleeping peacefully. After fixing the sheets and bringing them up to Mike's shoulders, Harvey placed his hand over the blonde's, squeezing his fingers gently before leaning back in the chair with a content sigh. It had been an exhausting week for all of them and he was proud of the kid for pushing through it. He couldn't wait for things to go back to normal again. And he was sure Mike felt the same way.

**Four Days Later**

"Okay Mike, we're releasing you tomorrow, but we'd like to do a few tests today to make sure things are working well," Jennifer Mullings, his physical therapist said with a warm smile.

"Okay," Mike replied.

"We're gonna start with occupational therapy and then physical therapy. You won't need speech therapy since I can tell you've been speaking perfectly. So, your friend, Mr. Specter, here brought you some clothes so we can test your ability to get dressed on your own."

The blonde took a deep breath as Harvey helped sit him up before getting handed the clothes. The therapist slid the gown from his shoulders down to his waist and then watched as Mike pulled on a button-up shirt. He started with the bottom, but his fingers didn't seem to want to cooperate. He grunted in frustration.

"You don't have to rush, Mike. Take your time."

Mike huffed and tried again…and failed again.

"Why don't we move-"

"No! I can do this," he said between clenched teeth.

Harvey smiled. Mike was an independent kid and stubborn as hell. He never gave up. They watched as Mike struggled with the buttons…and he finally got the first one in, then the next one, and the next one until he finished. He grinned in accomplishment.

"Good job, Mike," Jennifer said. "Now follow my finger with your eyes, don't move your head." She moved her finger left, right, up and down and Mike's eyes tailed it with ease. "Good. Next, you can try putting on pants. For right now, they'll just be sweatpants."

"Okay." Mike turned around to Harvey. "Do you mind not looking for a minute?"

Harvey chuckled but looked away until Mike got his sweats on. Next was sneakers and after some struggling, the blonde managed to tie those as well.

"Wow, you are breezing right through this. You're lucky; some people with brain tumors end up suffering some brain damage, but so far, nothing. We're gonna move onto physical therapy now. I'm gonna have you walk to the end of the hallway and back and then up and down one flight of stairs. You most likely will be very tired afterwards, but that's normal since you've been bedridden for six days." Jennifer helped Mike get to his feet; the blonde gripped the I.V. pole tightly as he fought to stay standing. "Alright, here we go, baby steps."

Mike didn't say anything, but put one foot in front of the other until they got into the hallway.

"You think he should be doing this on his own so soon?" Harvey asked the therapist when the man started shuffling down the hall.

"Yeah, I believe so. Yesterday he took a shower and went to the bathroom on his own. His girlfriend kept an eye on him in case something happened, but nothing did. He's improving fast."

_Of course he is, it's Mike Ross._ They waited as Mike turned around and came back, out of breath and a little sweaty.  
"N-Need to sit."

"Of course," Jennifer said, pulling up a chair. "You've done more than enough already. Take a breather and then we'll tackle the stairs, do you want some water?"

"Yes please."

"You okay?" Harvey said, resting his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. Didn't know…it'd be this hard…to walk."

"It takes time, plus you haven't been up and about for a while except for yesterday, but that wasn't much of a walk. You're doing great, kid."

Mike thanked him before resting his head against the wall, breathing deeply. Jennifer came back with a cup of water and he guzzled it down before they went to try the stairs. Mike was so determined to be done with this and sleep that he conquered them with no trouble. He was still out of breath, but Jennifer put him in a wheelchair for the journey back to the room. When they helped him back into bed, Mike unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and slid underneath the covers. He fell asleep a minute later. Harvey took a cloth and wiped the sweat from the blonde's forehead before going to call Rachel to update her.

**Friday Morning**

Harvey pushed Mike down the hallway in a wheelchair towards the exit. The kid was finally being discharged and no one was happier than Mike. He was glad to get out of the hospital and away from the nasty stuff they called food. And Harvey didn't blame him. The doctor had informed them all what to expect during the healing process and when to call 911, which they hoped wouldn't happen. They prescribed him some antibiotics and pain pills and then sent him on his way.

"Ready to go back to work?" Harvey joked as they turned the corner, the exit in sight.

"Far from it. You'd yell at me because I'd definitely fall asleep in my office."

"True. Besides, the doctor doesn't want you working for another two weeks…lucky for me, now I get to find an associate from the bullpen."

"I'm sure one is almost as competent as me."

"Doubt it."

They laughed and got outside where Rachel and Donna were waiting with the car. The sun was shining bright and the air was soothing. Mike never thought he would be able to see or feel those things the second he found out about his tumor. He was so sure he was going to die, but he didn't and he was thankful he was going to be living a long life with Rachel and the rest of his surrogate family. He had been given a second chance and it was more than he could've asked for.

**FIN**

**Next prompt for:****_ DauntlessShadowHunterZ_**

**_Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	36. Burning

**Burning**

_**Prompt for: DauntlessShadowHunterZ: Can you maybe write about Mike being stuck in a burning building and he was sent there to meet Louis' client but the client never showed…Neither Harvey nor Donna knew about the meeting and didn't know Mike let to meet a client in the first place…And maybe later investigations show that the guy who lit the fire was a crazed ex-client of Harvey's and wanted revenge?**_

**Enjoy!**

**Set after 1x06 'Tricks of the Trade'**

**Hope people are still reading!**

"Mike Ross."

Mike groaned when he heard the nasally voice of Louis Litt. He hated the guy- more than usual- ever since he basically tried to get him fired and showed him a false drug test. Running his fingers through his blonde spikes, he looked up to see the man coming to his desk.

"What do you want, Louis?"

"I need you to visit a client."

"No, I'm not doing that again. You nearly got me fired."

Louis scoffed. "Whatever. I'll be going with you this time, anyways."

"I have other things to do for Harvey, plus your pile of briefs I need to proof."

"Just give them to someone else, this is important."

"Louis-"

"Come with me or you're fired."

"You can't do that."

"Can't I? If I faked those drug tests, think of what else I could do."

Mike was speechless and Louis took this as a win. He smirked. "Meet me out front in ten minutes."

Mike watched as Louis walked away, hearing snickers coming from some of the other associates. Glaring at them, he gathered his things, slinging his messenger bag on his shoulder and made his way towards the exit. But not before dumping the rest of Louis' paperwork on Kyle's desk. "Louis told me to give you these." He grinned at the face Kyle made and kept walking. He went by Harvey's office to let him know where he was going, but neither he nor Donna were there.

"Huh." He didn't have time to leave a note, so he just placed his finished work for Harvey on Donna's desk and left for the elevators. Once Mike got outside, he scanned the area for Louis, but he wasn't there. He glanced at his watch and cursed. _Where the hell is that bastard?_ His phone suddenly buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see he was getting a call from Louis. _Speak of the devil._

"Louis-" he began to answer.

_"You're gonna have to go alone, I'll send you the address."_

"What? Louis, what the hell!?"

_"Jessica needs me in a meeting, stop whining, it's pathetic. Besides, you're the one who decided to get high, I didn't make you. You can take care of yourself. Don't miss the meeting or else and don't fuck up."_

Louis hung up before Mike had a chance to respond. The associate swore loudly, pissed that he fell for another one of Louis' schemes. He should've known the man would ditch him at the last moment. He considered not going to the meeting, but he didn't want to get Harvey or the firm in trouble. Huffing, he waved down a taxi and told the driver the address Louis' had texted him. He would get that asshole back later. When he got to the address, Mike paid the driver and opened the door…however he was confused.

"Is this the right place?" He questioned.

"Yeah, 499 White Street."

"Okay, thanks." Mike shut the door and looked up at the building. It was huge and looked expensive, but seemed old and abandoned, there were barely any cars around and the neighborhood was vacant. Maybe Louis got the address wrong or maybe this another one of his jokes. As much as he wanted to leave, Mike didn't want to risk it. The client could actually be in there. Taking a deep breath, he bounded up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Garrett! My name is Mike Ross, I'm here on behalf of Louis Litt. He had a meeting with you?"

When no one came to the door, Mike looked up and down the street before knocking again. "Mr. Garrett!?" He grabbed the doorknob, finding it unlocked, and let himself in. "What the hell?" The place was furnished, but everything was covered with white sheets. It was musty and cold like the heat hadn't been on for years. In fact, there was a faint smell gas in the air. This was too weird. He was about to head for the door, when he heard a noise coming from upstairs. Maybe Mr. Garrett had an office upstairs and just didn't hear him. He made his way up the large staircase until he reached the second floor. "Mr. Garrett? Are you up here?" He walked down the hall and peeked into all the rooms. He went into the room that looked like a study and sighed. This obviously was some prank Louis felt like pulling on him.

"Unbelievable." Just as he was about to leave, he heard a nearby door slam. "Mr. Garrett?" He briskly walked back towards the exit. "Is that y-" something suddenly wacked him in the head, sending him backwards. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. His brain pounded angrily in his skull and his vision doubled. Mike groaned, trying to stay conscious, but the pain took over and he succumbed to the darkness.

When Mike came to ten minutes later, he instantly began coughing. The scent of something burning assaulted his nose and when he opened his eyes they began to burn. All he could see was smoke filling the air. Completely alert, Mike scrambled to his feet and rushed to the door…it was locked. "Hey! Is anyone out there!?" He shouted until he burst out in a coughing fit. The room was getting unbearably hot and it was getting difficult to breathe. "Help!" There was no doubt about it: the place was on fire. The blonde fell to his knees and crawled back over to the windows. But those were nailed shut; he choked a sob, weakly banging on the glass. "Help." He sagged against the wall, covering his mouth with his sleeve and watching the scene before him. He didn't even want to know what it looked like downstairs. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he tried frantically to breathe…tried to figure out what to do next. How the hell did this even happen? Then an idea came to mind; Mike pulled out his cellphone, however his hope was shot down when the phone remained dark. It was dead. Of course he forgot to charge it last night. He bowed his head and coughed violently; he wondered if he would be dead soon, too. Harvey was gonna kill him…not before he killed Louis though.

~+SUITS+~

**12:38pm**

Harvey hung up his phone for the fifth time with an annoyed grumble. The kid had dropped off some files for their case, but he had some questions and his associate wasn't answering his damn phone. It was even going straight to voicemail.

"What is that kid doing?" He muttered. "Donna! Where the hell is Mike?"

"Forgot to put a leash on him?" The redhead smirked, striding into the office.

"I'm serious. I can't make out some of this chicken scratch he put on here."

Donna snorted and sat down across from him. "Have you called him?"

"Don't you think I've tried that? I called both his desk and his cellphone, he isn't answering either of them."

"Maybe he went home."

Harvey scoffed. "If he did that, I'll kick his ass. He knows we have a lot of work to do."

"I don't know what to tell you Harvey."

The man groaned and then looked up when he saw Louis walk by. The man glanced at him and then his eyes widened before he sped out of view…And Harvey knew. "That son of a bitch," he growled. "I should've known; this has Louis' grimy hands all over it."

~+S+~

It was getting hotter and hotter with each passing second. Mike had no idea how long he had been trapped in the house, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he burned alive…and if not that, he would suffocate. Pieces of the ceiling were falling all around him, making him flinch and curl in on himself. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, the blonde coughed again and gasped for air, tears dripping down his soot covered face. He watched everything unfold before him; he was surprised he wasn't dead yet. The room was engulfed in flames and unbearable smoke and the only reason he was still breathing was because he was holding his arm over his face. The building creaked as floorboards burned away and the beams from the ceiling began to fall. He had to find a way out of here; he had to at least _try_ to live. Maybe the lock melted away and the door would open…granted he had no idea what it looked like downstairs, most likely ten times worse. Shedding his suit jacket, he covered his face before he stood up on shaky legs and focused all his energy to get himself across the room. But he only took two steps when he suddenly heard another groan from the building. Mike barely had time to glance up at the wood post coming down on him before it slammed him down to the ground. The floor suddenly gave in and he fell through the ceiling to the next floor. White flashed through his vision and when it cleared, Mike found himself lying on his back, pinned by the beam. Mike wheezed frantically, the pressure on his chest restricting his lungs from expanding. Grunting, he weakly attempted to push it off, but pain shot up through his ribs all the way up to his sternum. He was gonna die and no one was gonna know where he was. No one would come looking for him until it was too late.

"H-Harvey." Why didn't he just stay at the firm? Louis couldn't fire him, he should've gone to Harvey instead of coming here. He couldn't breathe, he felt like he was burning alive…and maybe he was. Fire crackled and smoke swirled over him, creating a cloud over his head. The blonde coughed, losing more oxygen and unable to take in more. Eyes slowly fluttering close, Mike let himself pass out, wondering if he was imagining those sirens in the distance.

Meanwhile, Louis was in the breakroom making coffee when something caught his eye on the TV. Frowning, he grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

_"Police and firefighters are currently at the scene of horrible fire and still no telling if this was intentional or an accident. Witnesses said it started around twelve-thirty and has been getting worse ever since. We still don't know if anyone is inside, but if there is, it'd be a miracle if they were still alive."_

The camera panned out and showed the entire building up in flames and at the bottom, was the address. Almost instantly, Louis recognized it; it was where he and Mike were supposed to go…where Mike _went._

"Oh shit."

"Louis, where the hell is my associate?" Harvey barked as he stormed into the breakroom. "You better not have sent him off to do your dirty work like you did a few weeks ago or I swear to god-" he stopped midsentence when the other lawyer turned around, his face pale and looking terrified.

"Harvey, I'm sorry."

"Louis, what did you do?"

"We were supposed to go meet a client, but then Jessica forced me into a meeting and I made him go alone." He glanced up at the T.V and Harvey followed his gaze. He watched as the building being captured on the news was burning and crumbling to the ground. His blood ran cold.

"Is he in there?" He said, trying to stay calm.

Louis swallowed, remaining silent and Harvey lost it.

"Is he in there?!"

The balding man pressed his lips together, feeling sick to his stomach. "I don't know, Harvey…p-probably."

"Dammit Louis!" Harvey growled as he rushed out of the room, ignoring the pathetic 'sorry' that came from the other lawyer's mouth. He pulled out his phone, trying to call his associate and praying that he would pick up. Praying that he would answer and say that he was okay. Maybe he had stopped somewhere and didn't get to the building yet. Maybe he said 'screw Louis' and went home. But somehow he knew that wasn't the case. _God, kid what the hell did you get yourself into?_

~+SUITS+~

**12:55pm**

Mike was surprised when he woke up again to a coughing fit. It felt like his skin was melting; his chest hurt from the beam's weight and only now did he realize it was on fire. It wouldn't be long before the flames reached him. Gasping weakly, he sluggishly looked around at the blurry red, orange, yellow and gray consuming the house. All of a sudden he saw someone standing by him and he tried to croak for them to help, but he had no oxygen to do so. Blinking furiously, the person came into view and he was shocked. It was his mom.

"Mikey, sweetheart, you have to get up."

_"I can't," he thought. "I'm so tired."_

"You can't die like this, son. You have to fight," another voice said, a little deeper. Mike blinked again and saw his dad. What the hell was going on? The heat was really getting to him. He closed his eyes, wanting to give up…wanting to sleep. He could feel the flames start to lick his arms, burning through his clothes and searing his skin.

"Your parent's are right, kid."

Mike's eyes flew open; his parents were gone, but standing in the fire was Harvey. The blonde wheezed, wishing he could speak…wishing he could get this damn pole off of him.

"Mike, stop laying around and get help."

_"C-Can't breathe._"

"You gotta try. The firefighters don't know you're in here; _I _probably don't know you're in here, because Louis most likely didn't tell me yet."

Mike smirked faintly, coughing violently again. His eyes were burning from the smoke and he didn't even want to know how much of it was in his lungs.

"Come on, kid. Prove to me you're not weak and get out of here. Shout for help, do something instead of lying here waiting to die. I know you're better than this."

Mike swallowed even though his mouth was extremely dry. Harvey was right even if he probably wasn't real. He couldn't wait for death; if he was gonna go out, he was gonna go out trying. He tried to push the wood off of him, ignoring the pain, but he yelped when his hands boiled, the fire on the pole getting closer. He stopped and cleared his throat, hoping his voice wouldn't fail him right now.

"H-Help," he rasped.

"No one is gonna hear that, kid. Louder!"

"Help!" His voice still hoarse, but was getting a bit stronger. "Somebody…help!"

"Is somebody in there? Hello?" This was a different person and it sounded like it was coming from outside. Mike could've cried in relief if he wasn't so dehydrated.

"I'm in…here! H-Help…me…please." His lungs burned from the energy he barely had. His body ached and he wanted to stop, but Harvey would kick his ass if he did. "Help!" More of the floor started falling around him, nearly missing his head.

"We hear you! We're on our way, hang on!"

Mike coughed again, gasping desperately in the extremely hot air. His hands and arms stung and the flames on the beam began climbing up his neck. He heard a door slam open in the distance and footsteps coming closer. He hoped he wasn't imagining it, because he didn't know how much longer he could last. Just as he caught a glimpse of a firefighter, another piece of wood dropped on his head and knocking him out cold. His last thought was of Harvey and how he let the man down once again. He was gonna die a failure.

~+S+~ 

Harvey hopped out of the car and briskly walked towards the barricade. The air smelt like burnt wood and smoke and the firefighters were finally getting the flames under control. Running his fingers through his hair, Harvey went around the bar, but was immediately stopped by an officer.

"Sir, you need to step back. The building is at risk for collapsing."

"I don't care," Harvey replied, trying to keep walking.

"Too bad, get behind the barricade."

"My associate might be in there!"

"He's not, sir."

"How do you know, you didn't even let me look," Harvey snapped.

"They already got him out."

Harvey froze. "What?"

"Yeah, they brought him to the hospital fifteen minutes ago. We didn't know who to call because all of his belongings were burned in the fire."

Harvey swallowed thickly. "Is he okay?"

"What I heard was that he had some pretty bad burns and he wasn't breathing when they found him."

_Oh god._ Harvey shuddered, trying to take a deep breath. "Which hospital?"

"Mercy, sir."

The lawyer muttered a thanks before trotting back to the car and telling Ray where to go. The whole way there, he couldn't stop thinking about what the officer had said. How bad were 'bad burns?' How long was he not breathing? He was gonna murder Louis for this. When he got to the hospital, Harvey composed himself, fixing his suit and walked over to the information desk.

"Uh, I'm here for Mike Ross, he was brought in from a fire not long ago."

The nurse typed into the computer and then looked up at him. "He's still in surgery Mr.?"

"Harvey Specter. I'm his boss."

"I'll let the doctor know you're here, but in the meantime you can have a seat in the waiting room over there."

Harvey wiped his mouth and let his muscles relax. "Thanks." He stepped into the room and sat down in a chair, rubbing his hands on his pants. That house looked really bad and he hoped Mike wasn't in there too long. What if his face was burned? His hair? His whole body? He didn't think he could deal with that especially since he only knew the kid for a little over a month. He wasn't used to caring for anyone except for Donna…Mike was beginning to grow on him like a little brother and it was his job to protect him from assholes…especially Louis. _You'd been doing a bang up job there, Specter._ Harvey sighed, starting to feel a little guilty and he was left alone with that guilt for nearly an hour before a doctor entered the room.

"Are you Mr. Specter?"

"Yes, how's Mike?"

"I'm Dr. Roger Shea, Mike's attending, but unfortunately, you're not on his emergency contact list, so-"

"He has no one else," Harvey interrupted. He knew the kid had mentioned a grandmother but she was in a nursing home, so she had no way to come over here. "Please."

The man sighed through his nose. "Alright. Let's have a seat."

They did and Harvey waited for the doctor to speak. "Is he okay?"

"He's holding his own; thankfully he's breathing without the help of a ventilator now. We have him in the burn ward to recover. Michael obtained second degree burns on his hands, arms, and chest which got infected and gave him a slightly high fever. The burn on his neck was less severe, but the other ones were deep second degree in which we had to do skin grafts. We also found that he had three broken ribs and a fractured sternum. Thankfully it wasn't too bad of a break so it'll take about six to eight weeks to heal. He has a moderate concussion as well, but the thing that we're most worried about is his lungs. They've been damaged from severe smoke inhalation and it's a miracle he's still alive. We'll have him on antibiotics for the time he's here- which will be for about a week to make sure there are no respiratory problems- and then we'll prescribe him an inhaler. He'll have trouble breathing for a while, especially suffer from shortness of breath; it may sound noisy and he'll have a persistent cough for a while. His eyes are irritated, but luckily we found no sign of burns in the cornea. He's going to have a headache because of breathing in all that carbon monoxide along with nausea, vomiting and confusion. Like I said before, we'll keep him here for a week to make sure his airways and lungs don't get worse. He's lucky, though, he had stopped breathing for about three minutes. Mike has a long recovery ahead of him."

Harvey nodded, Mike's injuries swirling in his head and trying to make sense of it all. He guessed it could've been worse, but the kid was still gonna be in a lot of pain. "Is he awake?"

"No, we have him sedated on heavy pain medications because of his extensive burns. But he'll wake up on his own. When he does, there's a button next to his bed to activate the morphine drip. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to him."

Bobbing his head, he shook hands with the doctor before they walked over to the elevator and rode it to the third floor. They walked down the hallway for a minute until they reached the burn ward.

"Last bed on the right. And if you need anything, the nurse's station is right out there."

"Thank you." When the doctor left, Harvey pulled back the curtain and sighed sadly at the condition his associate was in. Thick white bandages were wrapped around both his arms from his elbows all the way down to his fingertips. Another set was swathed from beneath his ribs up to the middle of his neck. Some of his blonde hair looked to be a little burnt off as well; an oxygen mask covered most of his face and Harvey winced at the noisy wheezes coming from the kid's mouth. He walked to the side of the bed, dragging a chair over and sitting down. "Dammit kid. What did I tell you about working cases with Louis?" He placed his hand on Mike's arm to let the man know he wasn't alone and then texted Donna. She replied quickly, saying she would be there soon and that she would tell Louis what he caused.

Harvey was staring out the window for ten minutes when he heard a small whimper from the bed. Uncrossing his legs, he sat forward, watching Mike's forehead crumple and his glazed over blue eyes flicker open tiredly. Harvey stood up so he could get in the blonde's vision.

"Mike?" He definitely wasn't lucid, he wouldn't be surprised if the kid did recognize him. Harvey glanced up at the monitor, seeing that Mike's temperature was up to 102°. "Mike."

The blonde blinked up at him, trying to make out his face. Was that Harvey? Where the hell was he? He was feeling hot, but he could breathe and the temperature wasn't unbearable like before.

"R-Real?" He spoke in a muffled whisper.

For a second, Harvey was confused, but then he got what Mike was trying to say. "Yeah, kid, I'm real. As real as it gets."

Mike stared at him tiredly, listlessly processing Harvey's words. The older lawyer pressed his lips together and sighed. _Poor kid._ "Hey," he said when the blonde's eyes began to close. "Mike, do you know who did this to you? Who set the building on fire?"

Mike just continued to stare which frustrated Harvey. He knew it wasn't the kid's fault, but he needed answers; he needed to kick someone's ass in addition to Louis'. "Mike, you with me?" He cupped the man's cheek and the blonde leaned into his touch, most likely relishing the coolness of his palm.

Mike swallowed. "D-Don't…know…didn't see…them."

Harvey hated the sound of Mike's voice; so strained and weak. He knew he needed to make this quick. "Was the client there with you?"

"N-Never…showed…up." Mike eyes slipped shut soon after and he fell back asleep. Harvey exhaled through his nose, crumpling back into his chair and rubbing his forehead. Something was really strange about this whole thing. Was this a joke gone wrong by Louis or a real threat? Sitting back in the chair, he watched his associate sleep, occasionally glancing at his watch. Around one, Donna arrived and told Harvey the police had called wanting a statement from Mike.

"Well, you can call them back saying he's unconscious. Even if he wasn't, he's in no condition to talk."

Donna nodded. "They also said it was arson. Someone set that fire on purpose."

Harvey clenched his jaw. Someone intentionally set the fire when Mike was in there. Someone tried to _kill_ him. "Jesus Christ." He scratched his chin and glanced up when something caught his eye. Louis was standing in the window.

"I'll be right back," Harvey said. "Keep an eye on him."

Donna nodded and moved her chair closer to Mike's bed, running her fingers through Mike's blonde curls while Harvey pushed himself up and went into the hallway to meet the other lawyer.

"How is he?" Louis asked, shifting nervously.

"Not good. He has a lot of burns, but he's lucky. It's his lungs they're worried about. I think they're just relieved he's breathing on his own now." _I know I am._

Louis paled. "H-He stopped breathing?"

"For three minutes. Louis, who the hell were you meeting? Mike said the client never showed."

Louis rubbed his mouth, shaking his head. "He was a new guy, came to me after one of my trials and asked me asked me who the best lawyer at Pearson Hardman was and of course I said me. He said to prove it to him and asked me to meet at his house. He had a lot of money and I thought if I could land him, Jessica would promote me to senior partner."

"And why did you need to drag Mike into this mess?"

"Because…I thought he would impress the client and make the job easier."

Harvey scoffed. "Make it easier for you, right? So you don't have to do the paperwork or the facetime with the client? Dammit Louis, he's not your associate! You nearly got him killed!"

"Harvey-"

"Stay the hell away from him or else. You're on your last strike."

"Harvey wait."

"What Louis, what?" Harvey snapped.

"After the whole fake drug test, I backed off a little. But the client, he…he asked for Mike specifically. I asked him if he was sure, because trust me I would've rather worked with someone else, but he wanted Mike. I mean I don't blame him, the kid's a genius."

"What was this guy's name?"

"Roland Garrett."

It didn't ring a bell. Harvey shook his head. "I want you to dig up everything about this guy, Louis, you owe Mike that much."

The lawyer nodded. "Harvey, I really am sorry."

The senior partner began walking back into the room, but turned around. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." He left before Louis had a chance to say anything more.

**Eleven Hours Later**

Harvey was dozing in the hospital chair while Donna had left an hour earlier to grab him some more comfortable clothes from his condo. Technically, he would rather be _at_ his condo, but he didn't want to leave the kid alone. He didn't know why he felt like this; it wasn't him, but the brotherly feeling over Mike had grown ten times bigger since he found out what Louis did. He was about to completely fall asleep when an anguished groan jerked him awake. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he turned on the lamp. Mike's eyes were wide open, flicking around agitatedly. It seemed that his temperature had went up another degree as well.

"Mike? Do you know where you are?" Harvey said.

"B-Burning…in house…f-fire."

"No, kid. They got you out."

"C-Can't breathe…too much…smoke…melting."

"Mike." The man was totally out of it. He pressed the call button, hoping to get a nurse in here to fix things. This was beyond his expertise.

The blonde moaned again until he started to cough. His breathing intensified and Harvey froze. What the hell was going on? Before he knew it, a nurse came in, left and then returned to with two other nurses.

"You're gonna have to leave, sir. His infection is getting worse and we're gonna have to clean and redress his burns."

Speechless because he had never seen Mike- or anyone for that matter- so vulnerable, he quietly left and waited out in the hallway. Ten minutes later, they emerged from the room, the last one out stopping to talk to Harvey.

"Is he okay, now?"

"He should be," the head nurse replied. "His fever got a bit high due to the infections on the burns, but unless it goes over 104° there's no cause for worry. We've increased his morphine and some stronger antibiotics to bring down the temperature. We've also added a few cooling blankets as well as a wet towel for his forehead that'll need to be changed every half hour. We've sedated him again so hopefully he can sleep peacefully."

Harvey flashed his charming smile and thanked her. He reentered the room and reclaimed his chair by Mike's bed. He shook his head, chuckling softly.

"I really got myself into some deep shit with you, huh kid. First hiring a fake lawyer, you getting high on the job and now this? I swear you're gonna be the death of me. I'm already turning soft, because of you. I'm starting not to know who I am anymore." He grabbed the towel from Mike and dipped it in the basin of water. After he wrung it out, he placed it back over the kid's forehead and then sat back in the chair. Now who the hell was Roland Garrett?

~+SUITS+~

Two days later, Mike's fever finally broke and now they were all just waiting for him to wake up. His breathing had gotten better so they replaced the oxygen mask with a nasal cannula.

Mike forcibly peeled his eyes open, feeling like they were filled with sand. They still burned, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. He was met with a bright white room instead of a smoky, fire filled one. Where the hell was he? Blinking furiously, Mike inhaled unevenly while rolling his head on the pillow. Who he saw besides him was shocking. Harvey Specter, reading a newspaper and wearing normal clothes. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming…but he wasn't. Weird…he didn't think had anything other than three piece suits.

"Ha-Harvey?" His eyes widened and he coughed, surprised by the sound of his own voice.

"Shit. It sounds like you've been smoking cigarettes since you were born," Harvey smirked. He put down the paper and turned to his associate. "Hey kid."

Still a little startled, Mike glanced up at his boss, holding his pounding head. "W-Where am I?"

"The hospital," Harvey replied, pressing the bed's button to raise it to an angle and sit Mike up. The blonde shifted until he got comfortable; he squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the fire, the burning, unable to breathe, everything.

Harvey frowned when his associate began to hyperventilate. "Mike, are you alright?"

The blonde opened his eyes and glanced at the older lawyer then gazing at his arms. "I had tried to get out, but someone locked all the doors. I thought for sure I was going to die. I was lying there, trapped under a beam. I c-couldn't breathe and almost gave up, but then I saw my mom and my dad…then you were there. You told me to stop laying around and get help…to prove to you that I wasn't weak instead of waiting to die."

"Mike, you were hallucinating, you know that right?" But this showed Harvey it must've been really bad…he must've been pretty close to death especially if he was seeing his parents.

"I know."

Harvey inhaled softly. "But I probably would've said those things had I been there."

Mike grinned, but it fell not long after. Harvey studied the kid's face, knowing what he was thinking.

"Do you have any idea who Roland Garrett is?"

Mike shook his head. "Besides being Louis' client? No."

"Right, and he never showed to the meeting. I still have yet to hear from Louis about the guy. Police and the fire marshal did an investigation; there were traces of gas and fire accelerant all over the house, not to mention the place was a fire hazard to begin with. It was definitely arson."

"I only saw a glimpse of someone before I was smashed in the head."

Harvey clenched his fists at the thought of someone hurting the man he'd furtively come to care so much for.

"Harvey, I'm sorry for going there without letting you know…or-or for doing something for L-Louis in first place. I should know by now getting involved with him only brings trouble."

"You got that right," Harvey chuckled. "But it's not your fault."

Mike smiled before looking down at his hands again. "So…what's the damage?"

Harvey grabbed a mirror from the nightstand and held it in front of the blonde since the bandages prevented the man from holding it on his own. Mike inspected the bruises and the bandages on his neck and chest. "Great. How long am I gonna have to looked like a partially wrapped mummy?"

"The doctor said some of the burns were deep second degree so it'll take about fourteen to thirty-five days for them to full heal, especially since they had to do skin grafts for those. The one on your neck wasn't as bad so it'll take a couple weeks. All in all, you're in for a long recovery."

Mike yawned, letting his eyes slip close. "Awesome."

Harvey smirked. "Go to sleep, Mike." He rested his hand on Mike's unbandaged upper arm after he relaxed before going to find Donna.

By 9pm on Friday, Mike was able to go home as long as he remembered to change his wrappings and take his medications. However, Roland was still at large and Harvey had a feeling Mike was the target. He didn't want to show Mike he was nervous, but he also wished the kid would stay at his place until they caught the guy.

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?" Harvey said as he and Mike stepped into the blonde's apartment. Mike was breathless from the walk and he watched as the kid took a few puffs from the inhaler. "This place is reeking of diseases."

Mike rolled his eyes, shuffling further into the room. "It is not. You're just jealous."

"You've seen my condo, so no, I'm far from jealous."

Mike smirked, coughing a little. "I'll be fine, Harvey. It sounds a lot like you care."

The man scoffed. "No, I just don't want you killing yourself when you end up doing something stupid. I don't have the patience to do more associate interviews."

"Whatever." Mike hobbled over to the cupboard and tried to pick up a glass, but his hands were still heavily bandaged that it made it difficult. Harvey watched in sympathy before he couldn't stand there any longer. He walked over and grabbed the cup, telling Mike to go sit down before filling it with water. He rummaged through the drawers until he found a straw and then brought it over to Mike.

"Jesus, you're more of a baby than a puppy."

Mike just glared at him and sipped the water.

"Are you gonna be all set? It's late and I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, you look like shit."

"I wouldn't be talking, junior."

"I'm an exception. I nearly died."

The smile fell from Harvey's face. And he wouldn't forget that. "Alright. Call me if you need anything. And _not_ to help you wipe your ass." He pulled out Mike's medication from the pharmacy bag and placed it on the table. "Don't forget to use your inhaler and take the pills or Donna will have your ass." He grabbed his things and made his way towards the door.

"Thanks Harvey," Mike smiled.

Harvey bobbed his head and left for his own home. Mike would be okay; he was a grown man, he could take care of himself. By the time he reached his place, Harvey was exhausted and he quickly shed to his boxers before landing in his bed, face first into the pillow. It didn't even feel like he had been sleeping for fifteen minutes when he heard his phone ring.

"Dammit Mike," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow. He rolled his head to the nightstand and clumsily grabbed his cellphone, answering it tiredly. "What could you have possibly done in the half hour that I was gone?"

_"Wrong person, Harvey."_

The lawyer's eyes flew wide open and he sat up. "Who is this?"

_"I think you know, Harvey. I gotta say, I'm surprised Mike survived the first fire. I underestimated him. But he definitely won't survive the second time."_

Harvey jumped from his bed and pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket. "What the hell are you talking about? Roland what the fuck did you do?"

_"You'll see. But by the time you get to the kid's apartment you'll be too late."_

"Why are you doing this?"

_"You really don't know who I am do you?"_

"Am I supposed to?"

_"I guess since you'll never catch me, I can tell you. My real name is Roland Worthington. Remember me now?"_

Harvey's heart nearly stopped. Now _that_ name rang a bell.

_"I thought so. This is revenge, Specter. And you're gonna know what it's like to lose someone you care about."_

Before Harvey could say anything, Roland hung up. Harvey's chest heaved and he quickly ran to his car, speeding all the way back to Mike's apartment. He never should've left the kid alone. He shouldn't have taken no for an answer and made Mike stay with him. He screeched to a stop in the road, just in time to see the building explode into smoke and thick angry flames.

"No!" Harvey ran inside, dodging the people that were trying to run out. He took the stairs two at a time until he got to the second floor. "Mike!" He rushed down the hall until he got to the end. "Shit." Mike's door was blown off its hinges. When he looked inside, the lawyer's blood ran cold. The apartment was practically destroyed with everything on fire. Smoke and dust coated the air, making it hard to see or breathe.

"Mike!" He shouted, ducking down and covering his mouth with his arm. He began to fear the worse; where did the explosion come from and where was Mike when it happened? Harvey blinked his stinging eyes and searched the room. He glanced in the bedroom and there was nothing but a burning bed.

"M-Mike?! Answer me!" He went turned back to go look in the bathroom. "Oh god." The blonde was there laying on his stomach and unmoving. The back of his t-shirt looked singed and Harvey swore; the kid didn't need more burns dammit. Striding forward, Harvey got to his knees and gently shook him.

"Mike? Come on, kid wake up." Blood ran down Mike's temple and the older lawyer realized he must've hit his head. He pressed his fingers to the man's neck and sighed in relief. He was still alive. Hovering his hand near Mike's nose, he felt the weak puff of air. And he was still breathing. _Thank god._

"You're really gonna make me do this, aren't you." Harvey shed his jacket before grabbing Mike underneath the armpits to lift him up and sling him over his shoulder. He draped the jacket over Mike's head to prevent any more smoke inhalation. "Just hang on, buddy. Hang on." Keeping his head low, Harvey ran back out of the building and as soon as he stepped foot outside, the building exploded again. It probably would've killed them had they still been inside. Ambulances, firetrucks and police officers crowded the streets, talking or taking care of the other tenants.

"Hey!" An EMT said, running up to them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but he's unconscious. He was in a fire last week, too and inhaled a lot of smoke," Harvey choked, smoke still clogging up lungs. The paramedic waved someone over and soon another medic wheeled over a gurney.

"Get him oxygen immediately, he's suffered severe smoke inhalation already and anymore damage to his lungs can be fatal." And oxygen mask was placed onto Mike's face as he was wheeled over to an awaiting ambulance.

Harvey coughed into his sleeve as he followed them. Before he got into the vehicle, Harvey glanced up at the burning building and shuddered. Mike almost died again; thank god he got there in time.

**11:09pm**

Harvey stood at the end of Mike's bed, watching him sleep. Here they were in the hospital once again, the blonde suffering from another concussion, a few cuts and more burns. Thankfully, they were only first degree burns on his back, but they had the kid laying on his side to be comfortable. Harvey had called Donna after he got checked up himself and now the woman was sitting by the bed, stroking Mike's face. He would be sitting by the man's bed, too, but he was waiting for information on Roland. Now that the police knew who they were looking for, it was going to be easier. And once they did find him, he was gonna kick his ass to hell. But standing here wasn't going to do much.

"Donna," he said, stepping into the room. He glanced at his associate; even in sleep, he looked like he was in pain. "I'm going down to the police station to speed this search up. You gonna be all set?"

"If that bastard comes in, I'll kick him in the balls."

Harvey smirked and left the room. When he got to the station, he gave his friend, Officer Tim Burke, his phone to see if he could trace the call from Roland. It only gave them a phone number.

"Hey, Burke!" Another officer shouted. "Garrett just bought a one-way ticket to Canada. His cellphone puts him at JFK." They sped off towards the airport and ran to the gate.

"There he is!" Officer Burke hollered.

Roland was waiting in line to get in the plane; he turned around when he heard the shouting, but didn't have time to react, because Harvey threw him to the ground. He punched the man's face left and right, wanting to cause as much pain to him as he did to Mike.

"Easy Harvey, easy!" Tim said, pulling the lawyer back. "You don't want to be charged for assault, do you? I said you could punch him twice."

Chest heaving, Harvey got to his feet. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Tim smirked. "Your boy is safe now. I'll have another officer bring you back to your car."

"Thanks." Harvey massaged his aching knuckles and walked away satisfied.

The next night, Mike had been discharged and was going to stay at Harvey's until he found a new place. Harvey unlocked the door and let the blonde limp in first. The doctor had given Mike some medication before he left, a new inhaler and new pain pills. Before they had got to the condo, Harvey stopped by a drugstore to buy ten rolls of gauze and bandages for when Mike had to change the dressings.

"Wow…I was right about this being a sweet place," Mike said, taking in the interior of the condo.

"And then you called me dude," Harvey replied.

"I was drunk."

"Mmhmm, even if you were sober, I bet you still would've said it."

Mike snorted as he sat himself on the couch, sinking into the comfortable pillows.

"What do you want to eat before bed?"

"I'm not hungry," Mike yawned.

"Just have something small so you're stomach isn't empty when you take the pills."

"Who made you the boss of me outside of work?" Mike replied, getting up trudging over to the counter.

"The doctor."

Mike rolled his eyes and the older lawyer gave him a plate of saltines, water and two of his pills. When he was finished, Mike went back over to the couch to lay down. Harvey sat across from him in a separate chair.

"How are you feeling?"

Mike fidgeted. "These bandages are a pain in the ass, but other than that I'm okay. I barely even remember what happened. One second I was getting up to go to the bathroom, the next thing I know it was hot and my back burned. I think I blacked out and then I wake up in the hospital with you telling me an ex-client of yours had been trying to kill me and destroyed my apartment building."

"Well they caught him; you're safe now."

Mike nodded and sighed. "How'd I get out?"

"Roland called me, telling me he was gonna kill you. I got there just as it went up in flames. I found you unconscious in the bathroom."

Mike looked stunned. "You got me out?"

"I couldn't just leave you there. Like I said before, I don't have the patience to find another associate." The smile fell from his face when Mike didn't say anything. "Mike, I'm gonna tell you this one time and one time only and I forbid you to take it out of this apartment, but…I care about you."

Mike's eyebrows rose.

Harvey continued. "It's weird, I know I can't believe that those words are passing my lips, but for some reason you've grown on me. It might be because you remind me of my brother, I don't know."

The corner of Mike's mouth flicked upwards. "Thank you Harvey…for everything."

The older lawyer smirked as he stood up and pat Mike on the shoulder. "You're welcome, kid. I'm gonna go take a shower, you should get some rest, you still look like shit."

"Gee thanks," the blonde retorted. "That makes me feel so confident."

**2:13am**

Harvey's eyes snapped open, being met with the darkness of his room. He didn't know what woke him up at this ungodly hour, but now that he did, he could sense something was wrong. Rubbing his eyes, he threw the sheets off of him and padded out to the living room to check on Mike. If Mike was awake and asked what he was doing, he'd just say he was getting water…though he already ruined his 'I don't give a shit about you' ruse so there was really no point. However, when he looked towards the couch, he found it empty. Harvey frowned and flicked on the lights, searching everything.

"Mike?" The bathroom and the office was empty as well. "Mike!" And then he realized both Mike's coat and inhaler was gone. Harvey grabbed his phone and was about to call the man when he remembered Mike's phone had been ruined in the first fire. He needed to get that kid a new phone. Where the hell could he have gone? Scratching his head, Harvey tried to think; and then a bulb lit up in his mind. "Jesus, kid," he muttered, before pulling on sweats and grabbing his keys. When he reached Mike's apartment, he looked up at the charred building and sighed. It was blocked off with police tape, but he knew that wouldn't have stopped his associate. Sighing in disbelief, he ducked under the tape and entered the building. He carefully walked up the crumbling, burnt stairs, the only sound being his breathing and the creaks of the building's foundation. The walls were blackened with soot and it still felt warm and smelled of smoke. When he got to what was left of Mike's apartment he pressed his lips together in sadness at what he saw.

Mike kicked pieces of wood around, staring at what used to be his mediocre apartment…his home. Bending down stiffly, he picked up the painting of a panda that his grandmother had given him and brushed off the ashes. It was a little scorched around the edges, but otherwise salvageable. He smiled sadly and placed it on the table. This fucking sucked. Nearly everything was gone; where was he gonna live? What was he going to do about money and food and clothes? What would Harvey do? He sniffed, becoming overwhelmed by all of this. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. He hoped Harvey didn't wake up before he got back or else the man would kill him.

"You know, you could've asked me to come back here." A familiar voice said.

Mike gasped and spun around, nearly losing his balance. "H-Harvey."

"Though 2am wouldn't have been my preference."

Mike chuckled weakly. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep…and it hit me that I lost everything." The reality of it came down on him like a ton of bricks. He scanned the room, trying to hold all his emotions in. "I've lost everything, Harvey," he added with a broken whisper.

Harvey studied Mike; he could tell the kid was close to crying. He walked forward through the rubble and placed a hand on his associate's shoulder. "Don't worry, kid. We'll get you back on your feet. And you didn't lose everything; you still have your grandmother, you have Donna…and you have me."

Mike gazed at Harvey with tearful eyes for a moment, sensing honesty, yet not sure if he was ready to trust another person. But he had no one else, so maybe it was time to. He smiled and exhaled heavily, glancing over the room once more and wiping his eyes. "Thank you, Harvey," he sniffed. He had almost been killed twice and lost his home in the duration of a week and a half. Why did these things always happen to him?

Harvey bobbed his head. "You need some time in here?"

Mike nodded.

"Alone?"

The blonde nodded again, trying to hold in his tears.

"Okay," Harvey replied. "I'll be outside when you're ready."

Mike remained silent this time. Harvey made his way back towards the door when something suddenly caught his eye by the door, half buried in ashes. He bent over and brushed away the soot to find a slightly burnt photo of who he presumed to be Mike as a child and his parents. Smiling sadly, he turned back to the blonde and handed it to him.

"I was right about you not losing everything. Someone's been looking out for you kid and not just me." He pat Mike on the shoulder and as soon as he left the room, he heard Mike sobbing. It broke his heart, but he was gonna let the man have his privacy. Five minutes later, Mike emerged from the building and slipped into the car. Harvey glanced over at the blonde, noticing that his eyes were red and puffy…but he wasn't gonna say anything about it.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Mike breathed, giving him a tight smile.

"Good," Harvey replied, starting the car. "I got a bottle of scotch calling our names."

Mike gave him a look. "Alcohol at two-thirty in the morning?"

"Didn't you ever go to college? Oh wait, you didn't."

Mike snorted. "Ha, ha, you're hilarious."

Harvey drove off into the night and Mike rested his head against the seat, starting to feel a little better. He finally knew what it felt like to have a big brother watching his back…and he liked it.

**FIN**

**Next prompt for:****_ Feelingsplosion_**

**_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	37. Poisoned

**Poisoned**

_**Harvey sends Mike to meet a client, but the client, who actually works for another rival law firm, poisons Mike that isn't supposed to be fatal or anything, just to lower work performance, but Mike is actually allergic to said poison, and when he comes back to the firm Harvey thinks he was drinking or something with the client and yells at him, but then Mike collapses and Harvey saves him?**_

**Enjoy!**

"Um, where the hell do you think you're going?"

Mike stopped, groaning inwardly and turning around to see Harvey coming out of his office. He knew he should've gone the other way. "I'm going home. I've been here since eight in the morning…_yesterday_. I think I should be allowed to sleep every now and then."

Harvey sighed. Mike had been working his ass off ever since his grandmother died, he started spiraling and got beat up by the husband of a woman he was seeing. It had been a rough year for the kid and he knew that the only reason he was working so hard was so that he could forget about it all. But _he_ couldn't, especially when there was still giant bruise on Mike's eye. He knew Mike said he deserved it, but he still wanted to kick the guy's ass for laying a hand on his associate. Though one more case wouldn't hurt, right?

"It's only two in the afternoon, one more client and then you can have a couple days off."

Mike huffed. He was so exhausted, but he wanted to be on Harvey's good side for a change. "Alright."

Harvey smirked. "Good boy." He gave Mike a folder and the blonde sifted through it.

"Drew Davidson," Mike read off.

"Filthy rich," Harvey replied. "CEO of Marco Motors."

"What's the problem?"

"His wife. They actually own the company together, but since they're divorcing, she's trying take over it and have him fired."

Mike yawned. "Okay, so are we going to meet him?"

"_You're _going to meet him. I'm gonna start on the paperwork; there's a lot, so when you come back we need to work on it together if you want to go home before the end of the week."

Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you want me to go now?"

The corner of Harvey's mouth flicked upwards and he waved Mike away. "See you in a couple hours."

The blonde hitched his messenger bag higher on his shoulder and grumbled as he made his way towards the elevator. He just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask? Maybe he should just throw himself down the stairs and go into a coma. That seemed like the only way at this point. Rubbing his eyes, Mike pressed the button for the ground floor. It was gonna be a long day.

The meeting went pretty well, surprisingly since he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. However, he had also been hungry and the client was nice enough to have fruits, crackers and cheese out. After twenty minutes in, he ate a bunch until he was parched and asked for something to drink. Davidson whipped out a glass of soda and he downed it quickly. It tasted funny, but he didn't care. They finished ten minutes later and shook hands.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ross," Drew smirked.

"Likewise, Mr. Davidson," Mike replied.

"I'm glad you and Harvey are my lawyers. My wife won't know what hit her."

Mike chuckled. "You won't be disappointed, sir. Harvey will contact you soon." They said goodbye and Mike got outside and flagged down a taxi. The whole ride back to the firm, he began to feel strange…dizzy and nauseous. Blinking furiously, he chalked it up to sleep deprivation. Once he got to Pearson Hardman, he knew something else was wrong…this couldn't be sleep deprivation. With each stumbling step, Mike started feeling worse; his heart was beating wildly against his chest and the only sound he could hear was the blood rushing to his head. After what seemed like hours, he reached the fiftieth floor, getting worried or annoyed looks from the other associates, and tripped into the bathroom and glared at himself in the mirror. Past the blurriness of his vision, he could see that his eyes were red and his face was covered in sweat. Wheezing in a panic, he shakily loosened his tie from his neck as the room began to spin. _Can't breathe, can't breathe, can't breathe._ Mike leaned forward and splashed water on his burning skin. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Mike!"

The blonde stood up and swayed dangerously. _Shit._ Harvey sounded pissed and he was gonna get angrier when he saw the condition he was in.

Harvey stormed into the bathroom when Donna told him she saw the kid come in. Mike knew they had a shit ton of work to get done and his associate was hiding from him. Maybe he shouldn't be so angry, but Jessica pissed him off earlier and he couldn't hold it back. When he got there, he shouted Mike's name and the kid shot up from his hunched position and swayed on his feet.

"Where the hell have you been? We have work to do!"

Mike hiccupped and Harvey frowned, moving in closer. He scrutinized the blonde, noticing the glazed over blue eyes, the blinking and being off balance…and then realization hit him like truck.

"You're drunk."

"W-What? Har-"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't care if he was the client, you don't drink _or_ do drugs on the job! Might I remind you what happened last year with Louis?! Maybe I made a mistake about giving you a second chance."

"No…Har-Harvey…wait." He turned back to the sink, trying to hold back the vomit that creeped up his throat. What was going on? Why did he feel so shitty?

"You're unbelievable, Mike. I really thought I could trust you; you know we had a lot of work and you go and screw it up…just like you." Mike continued to stay hunched and Harvey could see the kid wasn't paying attention…which angered him more. Balling his fists and shook his head. "I gave you time to get your shit together and that time is up. You're gonna get your ass fired, Mike! And I won't hesitate!"

Mike gasped, but the only thing that he heard coming out of Harvey's mouth was 'you're fired.' His stomach churned and sweat continued to pour down his face. He couldn't get fired, this job was all he had. He had no grandmother, no girlfriend, he couldn't have no job and no family either. Harvey was like a brother to him…he wouldn't be able to handle it if he lost that too. Mike glanced up just as Harvey turned around to leave. He had to stop him…he had to beg to keep his job.

"H-Harvey." His chest tensed and his mouth and throat felt tingly. Mike took a step to follow Harvey, but his legs were too weak and he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Everything hurt, everything itched, his whole body felt restricted and hot. He could be dying; he _was_ dying.

Harvey stopped and turned to see the most heart-stopping sight he's ever seen. Mike was writhing on the floor, eyes wide, back arched and his fingers scratching at his neck. His face was beet red and his breaths were coming out in harsh, short gasps. Harvey ran over and fell to his knees next to his associate.

"Mike! Jesus Christ…Mike, what's wrong? Can you talk?"

The blonde choked, his eyes sliding over to look at Harvey, but his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe and Harvey had no idea what the fuck was happening. His hands shook as he tore open Mike's shirt to help him breathe a little better…though it didn't seem to work and there was a big red rash spreading across his chest. Tears slipped from the corner of Mike's eyes and his red face was turning blue and swelling up for some reason. When he clutched his chest, Harvey knew that the pain Mike was experiencing was becoming deadly.

"Oh god. Oh god." Harvey ran his fingers nervously through his hair, unsure of what to do. His associate was suffocating right in front of him. He needed help; chest heaving, he searched his pockets for his phone, but remembered he left it in his office. "Fuck!" He was gonna have to leave for a few seconds. "I'll be right back, kid." He began to get up, but Mike's hands flew to his wrist, gripping it tightly, his eyes saying _'please don't go.'_

"Mike, I need to get help, I promise I'll be right back." Harvey reluctantly pried the kid's hand from his arm and got to his feet. He left the room and rushed out into the hallway, shouting at the top of his lungs for someone to call 911. Without waiting for an answer, he went back into the bathroom and froze. Mike was no longer gasping for air or clawing at his neck, but instead convulsing violently, foam coming out of his mouth and eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Shit. Mike…Mike!" He got to his knees and leaned over, holding down Mike's flailing arms. "Jesus, kid. Don't do this, you're scaring me." He could sense other people coming into the bathroom and he hoped to god that someone had half a brain to call an ambulance.

"Harvey! Oh my god."

The lawyer looked up and saw Donna standing over him. "Donna," he breathed. "Help me."

The redhead nodded and kneeled down. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need to roll him over; he's choking."

Nodding silently, Donna slid her hands underneath Mike's back and pushed him up towards Harvey. The blonde continued to jerk, vomit dribbling out of his mouth and all they could do was just watch and wait in silence. This was terrifying; Harvey had never seen anyone have a seizure and watching someone he cared about go through it made his chest ache…and it was going on forever. Mike convulsed for nearly five minutes before his whole body went completely still. Harvey frowned, sharing a nervous look with Donna.

"Mike?" He pressed his fingers against his associate's neck and his stomach churned fearfully. There was no pulse. "Mike!" He rolled the kid back over, harshly slapping his face.

"Harvey, he's not breathing," Donna said in a low voice. "He's not breathing."

Harvey swallowed dryly, wanting to throw-up. Mike was dead. Mike was fucking dead!

"Where the hell is the ambulance!?" He screamed.

"It's on the way," someone replied. "They said ten minutes five minutes ago."

Harvey swore. Mike didn't have five minutes. "Donna, I'm gonna do compressions, you…"

"Got it."

Harvey positioned himself and began pressing against Mike's chest and counting to thirty. _Breathe Mike! Please!_ After two minutes of compressions and rescue breaths, nothing changed; he just got paler and colder. Harvey could feel wetness on his face and he couldn't remember when he started crying.

"Harvey," Donna whispered sadly.

"No! I'm not stopping!"

"No, the medics are here."

Harvey glanced up to see two EMT's standing by. Letting out a shuddering exhale, the lawyer moved back and watched numbly as one medic shoved a tube down Mike's throat while the other tore opened the rest of his shirt and placed electrodes on his chest that were connected to an AED. They shocked his heart twice before it started up again. Moments later, they had him strapped onto a gurney and wheeled him out of the bathroom.

"I want to go with him," Harvey said, about to follow.

"I'm sorry sir, there's no room. We're taking him to Mercy." With that, they disappeared down the hallway. Harvey watched, frozen to the spot and speechless. Mike had literally died right in front of his eyes and he had no idea what caused it. Donna glared at the people still in the room, forcing them to file out to leave them alone.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"I don't understand…I thought he was drunk. He was acting like it and I threatened to fire him. The next thing I know…" He picked up Mike's tie from the ground and sighed. "He was dead, Donna. _Dead._ And I couldn't do anything about it." He quietly left the room. Donna pursed her lips sadly as she watched the older man walk away. Harvey had been slightly more protective than usual of Mike especially since he was beat up a few days ago. She prayed Mike was okay because neither one of them would be able to handle losing him…Harvey especially. Shaking her head, Donna exited the bathroom too.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey wiped his mouth as he and Donna stepped into Dr. Simmons' office and sat down. They had waited nearly an hour before a nurse came out and brought them to Mike's attending. It was safe to say he was nervous; why couldn't the doctor come out into the waiting room? Well, he knew why. The only reason a family got brought into the doctor's personal office was because they had bad news and didn't want them causing a scene in public. Harvey closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

"Mike…he's not okay, is he." Why would he be? He had a fricken seizure, foamed at the mouth and died for nearly five minutes. Who would be okay from that?

The doctor pursed his lips, confirming that Harvey was correct. "Mike was poisoned."

Harvey's forehead creased, anger boiling at the pit of his stomach. "What? What the hell do you mean? Poisoned with what?"

"Xanax. Do either of you know if he's been taking any? I've looked at his files and it doesn't say he's ever been prescribed it."

Harvey shifted in his seat. "What…What is that for?"

"Anxiety and panic disorders; it's basically a sedative."

Harvey shook his head. It's been two years, he would've noticed if Mike was taking pills, and if not him, definitely Donna would've. "No, not that I know of."

"Well, the dose wasn't deadly, it was only 2 milligrams or a whole bar which shouldn't be taken in one sitting. Normally, it wouldn't have had much of a dangerous effect on someone who has tolerance for this medication, Michael obviously didn't, not to mention he had a severe allergic reaction to it. That's why he had a seizure and it got so bad."

"Shit," Harvey muttered. "Well, is he okay now?"

"We've pumped his stomach and he's stable, but his throat is still swollen. He's on a ventilator until he's strong enough to breath on his own. Luckily, he's not in a coma, but he hadn't regained consciousness up until the time we sedated him. However, I don't blame him, the seizure most likely left him extremely exhausted. It is possible there could be some brain damage due to the lack of oxygen for five minutes, but we won't be able to know that until he wakes up."

Harvey rubbed his forehead, trying to process all this information. "Can we see him?"

"Not yet. I'd like to let him recuperate under high watch for at least twenty-four hours, but after that, you're welcome to sit with him." Dr. Simmons folded his hands together and sighed heavily. "I have to ask…is it possible this was a suicide attempt?"

Harvey sat straight up in his chair. "What!? You just said the dose wasn't fatal!"

"But is it possible Michael could've known he was allergic and intentionally poisoned himself?"

Donna shook her head frantically. "No, definitely not. That's not Mike, he would never do that."

"Are you-"

"Yes!" Harvey snapped angrily. "I'm sure. He'd know I'd kick his ass if he pulled a stunt like that. He was terrified…when he couldn't breathe and I had to leave to get someone, he didn't want me to. He grabbed my wrist to stop me. It was the middle of the day and he was completely fine before that, tired, but fine. I had sent him to see a client and then he came back acting weird. I just thought he was drunk…until he collapsed." Harvey paused to run the words through his mind. He was fine before seeing the client, so between that and coming back to the firm, something happened. "I'm telling you, Mike wouldn't have tried to kill himself. He was definitely poisoned by someone." And he was going to find out who.

* * *

Since they couldn't see Mike yet, both Donna and Harvey went their separate ways. Donna went to the firm to clear things up and cancel any meetings for the rest of the week before going home to freshen up. Harvey went straight to investigate how Mike got poisoned, because it had to have happened at the meeting. He walked into the building and went up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman asked.

"I'm looking for my client, Drew Davidson. I'm his lawyer Harvey Specter."

"Sorry sir, that's not possible."

The lawyer clenched his jaw. "And why the hell not?"

"Because there's no one here by that name."

Harvey was taken aback. "What? You're telling me that the owner of this company doesn't work here?"

The woman shook her head. "He works here, but that's not his name." She pointed to a huge painting on the far wall and Harvey frowned. That definitely wasn't the guy he had gotten drinks with and Ralph Richardson wasn't his name either…this had to be some kind of joke.

"What about the wife, Lisa Davidson?"

The receptionist shook her head again.

"Are you sure?"

"We're not that big a company, Mr. Specter, and I know every single person that comes in those doors. The people you're talking about don't exist. Are you sure you have the right place?"

Harvey lips tightened against his teeth. He was so confused right now. Feeling more pissed and having more questions than answers, he thanked the woman and left the building. When he got outside, he froze when he saw the supposed client standing by his car with a smirk on his face. Grinding his teeth, he stormed over and gripped the man's collar in his fists.

"Who are you?" He seethed.

"Name's Rick Nelson; I work for Sylvester and Son's down in lower Manhattan. Heard of it?" He didn't see the harm in lying, everything was going according to plan and they would have no evidence. The drugs would be out of that blonde's system by the time they figured something was off, if they did.

Harvey didn't respond, the anger rising, and Rick continued.

"So how's your associate? Fucking up his paperwork, maybe a little forgetful?"

Harvey growled and slammed Rick against the vehicle, eliciting a small yelp from the man. "What the hell!"

"You know how he's doing?! He's in the hospital fighting for his life; you tried to kill him and now, I'm gonna kill you!"

Rick raised his hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, kill him? What are you talking about? I just gave him a Xanax, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he had an allergic reaction! He had a seizure, he stopped breathing, his heart _stopped_! What was your angle, huh? To literally murder the competition?"

"N-No! I didn't mean it… I've heard of you and I've heard of your new genius associate a-and I just wanted to knock him off his game, you know? I wasn't trying to kill him, I swear! I just crushed it up and put it in his drink during out meeting."

Hearing enough and wishing he could strangle the guy right here, Harvey clocked Rick in the nose, probably breaking it, and blood began flowing out. With that, he threw the man to the ground and got into his car. He would deal with him later, right now, Mike needed him…well, when they could see him, that is. Harvey went home, ate, slept, showered and changed before heading over to Mike's to grab the kid a few things for his hospital stay. Before he knew it, twenty-four hours was up and he picked up Donna to head for Mercy.

"Did you find out who did this?" Donna asked as they were being led down the hall to Mike's room.

"Yeah, Rick Nelson from a firm down in lower Manhattan. He pretended to be someone else so I would take him in as a client. He put Xanax in Mike's drink during their meeting. I called the cops before I got here, they should be arresting the bastard by now. I never should've sent him alone."

"Harvey, Mike's no longer a puppy, he can do things on his own. This isn't your fault."

Harvey sighed through his nose, but didn't reply as they reached Mike's room.

"We've lightened the dosage of sedatives we have him on," the nurse said. "But he's still out cold."

"When will he wake up?" Harvey asked.

"It's all up to him. He's very lucky; it could've been a lot worse."

Harvey rolled his eyes inwardly. He didn't need reminding.

"If you need anything, we're right across the hall."

"Thanks," Harvey replied and walked into the room. He hated that Mike was still unable to breathe on his own; it just showed how bad the reaction had been and how close they were- or still might be- to losing him. Harvey and Donna shared a look before they both went to go sit down on either side of his bed. Donna clutched Mike's hand in her, leaning forward and brushing back some of his blonde strands.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" She whispered. When Harvey didn't answer, she glanced up and saw Harvey staring at Mike's emotionless face. "Harvey…you alright?"

"I yelled at him, Donna. I called him a screw-up and threatened to fire him when it was clear something was wrong. I thought he was drunk. I should've asked, maybe I could've gotten him to the hospital in time."

"Don't do that, Harvey. Don't blame yourself, you didn't know and by the time Mike got back to the firm, the drug was already taking effect."

The lawyer rubbed his mouth and didn't say anything. Donna sighed and continued to silently comfort Mike even if he didn't know they were there. Hours passed, Donna dozed and Harvey kept watch. The first sign of Mike waking up happened at five of midnight. It was pitch black outside and Harvey was trying his best not to fall asleep. He needed to be there when the kid opened his eyes. He noticed the blonde's finger twitch subtly and Harvey sat up quickly, hoping this was the moment.

"Mike?" He glanced at the door, wondering if he should get a nurse in here, because he was positive Mike was going to freak out when he felt the tube down his throat. "Mike. Can you hear me?"

Mike's fingers twitched again and his eyes fluttered open sluggishly…and that's when he started to panic. Mike's eyes flew open completely and he began choking on the tube. He couldn't breathe…again, he couldn't breathe. What the hell was down his throat? And why did it feel like he had been hit by a bus? His whole body hurt. Tears dripped down his face as he started to reach up and pull whatever was choking him to death.

"Mike, Mike! Calm down, kid." Harvey leaned forward and held Mike's arms down before he hurt himself even more. "Leave that in, it's been helping you breathe."

Mike glanced over and saw Harvey. Wasn't the guy mad at him? But he looked worried which was extremely rare. Why was he just standing there though? Why wasn't he helping him?

"Take it easy, Mike. The doctor is gonna come take out the tube any minute now."

The blonde breathed heavily, trying to relax, but the more he thought about being gagged the more he panicked. He heard Harvey shout something, but he was starting to lose consciousness and couldn't tell if it was at someone else or at him.

"Mike, stay with me. Mike!"

That was the last thing he heard before everything went black once again.

**5:21am**

Harvey sat up straight when he heard Mike's throat make a noise. Ever since Mike passed out nearly five hours ago, he had been anxious. The kid had been petrified, but why wouldn't he be? He was suffocating _again._ He had been close to calming him down, but then Mike started panicking all over again, hyperventilating until he went limp. The doctor had finally come in and removed the tube, switching it with a nasal cannula.

"Mike." He rested his hand on Mike's arm, stroking it with his thumb. "Mike?"

Blue eyes made an appearance as they blinked furiously to get rid of the blurriness. He scanned the room until landing on Harvey. Where the hell was he? And it all came floating back to him. The meeting, the weird feeling in his throat, Harvey yelling at him, _firing_ him. Oh god. He couldn't be fired.

"H-Harvey," he rasped, a little shocked by his voice. But right now, he had to beg for his job back. Would Harvey give him a third chance? "I'm…I'm so-sorry. P-Please don't…please don't fire me. I s-swear-"

"Mike, stop it. You're gonna make yourself pass out again."

"B-But…I wasn't drunk…I swear I didn't d-drink with the client."

Harvey pushed Mike against the pillows, trying to make him relax. "I know, kid, and I shouldn't have assumed that you had."

Mike frowned. "You know? How long have I been out?"

"Couple days. Do you remember anything?"

Mike rubbed his eyes and then his chest. "Kind of. I…I went to see the client and everything was fine until I got to the firm. On the taxi ride back I felt a little hot, but that was it."

"Well, it turns out our client wasn't real…the name, anyways. He was another lawyer from a rival law firm; he admitted to crushing up a Xanax and putting it in your soda, not knowing you were allergic to it. He just wanted to mess with your job performance."

"I knew that soda tasted funny," Mike sighed. "Where is he now?"

"Jail by now, I'm assuming, but I did break his nose," Harvey finished with a smirk.

Mike chuckled weakly before sobering up. "When I got back to the firm, I felt itchy and out of breath. The more I walked, the more I couldn't breathe. I went to the bathroom, but I just kept feeling worse. Then you came in and starting yelling at me…and I…I thought I heard you say I was fired; I panicked and after that, it's all blank."

Harvey pressed his lips together. "You collapsed and couldn't take in any oxygen. I had to leave to get help and when I came back you were…you were having a seizure…foaming at the mouth and everything. It was terrifying, Mike. And then your heart stopped." Just thinking about the events that had happened in the bathroom made him sick. "Donna and I did CPR for five minutes until the medics finally arrived and restarted your heart. The doctor said you were lucky; crushing up a Xanax, especially for someone who's never taken it, increases a risk for an overdose."

"Wow, I…I don't know what to say. Thank you, Harvey." Mike was silently freaking out, even though he seemed slightly calm on the outside. He had fucking died! "And I'm sorry."

Harvey's brows knitted together. "For what?"

"For screwing up. I should've known something was wrong. He barely knew about the company or much less cared about it."

"Mike, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I said some things that I shouldn't have…things that weren't true. I need to start trusting you more; I should know you never would've done something like get drunk with a client." He smiled and Mike smiled back.

"So…" the blonde said after a few moments of silence. "I was foaming at the mouth, huh?"

Harvey grinned. "Like a rabid dog."

Mike laughed. "That must've been a sight."

"You're telling me." But deep down, Harvey never wanted to see something like that again. It had been scary and hardly a laughing matter, but he wanted to get back to normal and this is how they handled it.

"Can I go home now?"

Harvey scoffed. "No."

"Why not," Mike whined.

"One, because it's five-thirty in the morning, two, because you look like shit and three, because the doctor still needs to make sure you're in the clear."

Mike rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Just go back to sleep, kid, and you'll be out of here in no time."

Humming in response and feeling strangely tired all of a sudden, Mike rolled onto his side to be more comfortable and let his eyes dip close once more.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey was surprised the doctor let Mike go home even when he was sporting a slight fever. But apparently it was normal, though it should be watched carefully, and they discharged him in the afternoon. Harvey drove Mike to his apartment and helped him upstairs, silently cursing that there was no working elevator. Mike really needed a new apartment.

"Seriously, how do you live in this dump?" He said as they stepped inside the room.

"This place isn't a dump," Mike retorted feebly. He was feeling achy and really hot.

"Could've fooled me," Harvey replied, placing Mike things by the door. "It looks like it should've been condemned years ago."

"Are you gonna make fun of my place every time you come here?"

"Most likely."

Mike rolled his eyes and shuffled over to his bed. He just wanted to sleep.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asked. He still thought the doctor let him go too early.

Mike only mumbled as he sank onto his mattress, pulled off his shoes and got under his covers. Harvey frowned and studied the blonde for a moment. He was pale and his face was already covered in a layer of sweat.

"Mike." Harvey pressed his hand against the man's forehead when Mike didn't respond. It wasn't alarmingly hot, but it was still warm nonetheless. Maybe he should stay here just in case. Biting the inside of his cheek, Harvey decided to go grab some things from the store and then go home to get some of his own clothes. Mike would be fine alone for a couple hours. After hesitating for a moment, Harvey grabbed his keys, wrote Mike a quick note in case he woke up and then left the building. When he got back two hours later, he half expected Mike to be up and when he rounded the corner, he noticed the bed was empty…but Mike was slumped on the floor. Dropping everything, Harvey ran forward and sat the lifeless blonde up, slapping his face.

"Mike. Mike! Jesus, come on, wake up. Fuck." He was really burning up. He leaned his associate against the nightstand before going through the grocery bags to find the thermometer he bought, because lord knows Mike probably didn't own one. He ripped it out of the package and then scrambled back over, placing the device in the blonde's mouth. _103.6_

"Shit. Mike!"

Finally, his voice seemed to get through the fog in Mike's brain and his eyes sluggishly fluttered open. He stared at Harvey in confusion with glazed over blue eyes and frowned.

"W-What…Harvey, what are you d-doing here? M'I late for work?"

"What? No, do you remember what happened?"

"M'sorry. Tried to get up…t-tired…lotta all-nighters…floor felt good. S'cold."

"Great." The kid was really out of it…and if he didn't do something fast, the temperature was going to get higher. He contemplated calling an ambulance, but the fever wasn't dangerously high yet. "Alright kid, hang on. We're gonna get you cooled down."

"W-Why?"

"Because you have a fever, idiot."

"Oh…t-thought I left…heat on."

Harvey rolled his eyes and got up to head for the bathroom. He let cold water fill up the tub and then grabbed a couple ice trays from the freezer and dumped all the ice cubes in there as well. When the tub was nearly full, Harvey stopped the water and then went to grab Mike.

"Okay kid, time to participate in the polar plunge."

"What?"

"I'm putting you in the tub to cool you off," Harvey replied, pulling Mike to his feet and leading him towards the bathroom.

"Why?"

"I already told you why."

"N-No you didn't," Mike wheezed.

The fact that his associate was already forgetting things worried Harvey and he forced himself to walk faster, basically dragging the kid with him. Once they got to the tub, he told Mike to get in, but he wasn't cooperating.

"Do I have to knock you out and put you in?"

Mike didn't respond; his eyes were closed and he was leaning heavier into the older lawyer.

"Jesus, you really are a fucking handful." Carefully, he lowered the blonde into the water backwards and then put his legs in after. Harvey ran to grab a chair from the kitchen and brought it back so he could sit next to the tub and make sure Mike didn't end up drowning himself. A few times, he dunked the man completely under and each time he came up, he was beginning to seem more alert. Harvey hoped he didn't have to bring him back to the hospital. That just meant he wasn't getting better and he was sure Mike didn't want to be back there either. They sat there for almost half an hour until the blonde started shivering.

"H-Harvey," he chattered, blearily glancing around and realizing he was in the bathtub fully clothed. "What…what the hell's going on? What am I doing in here?"

"You had a high fever, I had to get it down."

"Oh…can I get out now?"

"Let's see what Mr. Thermometer has to say," he smirked, knowing Mike was probably already annoyed by him. He put the device in the kid's mouth and it beeped seconds later.

"You're lucky. You're at 99.8°. You can get out for now, but if it goes up again-"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay mom." Mike gripped the side of the tub and Harvey helped him out, wrapping a towel around his shoulders. Mike hobbled to his room and got changed in some new clothes. Harvey gave him a few Tylenol and some water before he went back to sleep; the older lawyer felt a little more at ease, but wouldn't feel completely better until _Mike_ was completely better. He didn't know why he was acting like this; ever since Mike's grandmother died, he could tell that the kid was depressed…alone. So he had to fill that void as a big brother and let him know that he wasn't alone. And then when Mike was still declining and got beat up, he felt even more protective. Mike would always be his family and somewhere along the way, the kid forgot that. Harvey watched Mike breathe evenly before he went into the living room, grabbed a beer from the fridge and laid down on the couch.

The next morning, Mike's fever broke and he was looking much better, minus the fact that his clothes were plastered to his skin from sweat.

"Welcome back to the world of sanity," Harvey smirked when Mike came out of his room and leaned tiredly on the doorframe, running his fingers through his damp hair.

"Get off my back," Mike grumbled. "I had a fever; it's a legitimate excuse."

Harvey snorted and the blonde rolled his eyes. The older lawyer sobered up and looked his associate up and down. "Really though, how are you feeling? You were pretty out of it yesterday."

Mike shrugged. "Okay. Everything still kind of aches."

Harvey smiled in sympathy. "Go take a shower, you look disgusting and you can't go in public looking like that."

"Are you seriously going to make me work after I nearly died?" Mike groaned.

"Just go take a shower," Harvey said, burying his face back in the newspaper he'd been reading.

Mike mumbled something, but grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom anyways. Ten minutes later, he stepped out, dressed in some jeans and a gray Henley and drying his hair with a towel.

"Ready?" Harvey asked, getting up from the couch.

"For what?" Mike frowned, throwing the towel back into the bathroom.

"Breakfast."

"You cooked?" Mike questioned, though it didn't look like anything had been made.

"Hell no, especially since all you have is cereal and probably week old milk. We're going grocery shopping after, by the way. Donna would kill me if she found out you're barely eating and I knew about it."

Mike smirked, pulling on his shoes. "So what, we going to McDonald's or something?"

"Please, I can afford that any day. We're going to The Carlyle."

Mike looked stunned. "Harvey, that place is crazy expensive."

"You actually think you're paying for yourself?" Harvey replied.

"W-Well-"

"Mike, don't worry about it; I got it covered."

The blonde eyed him suspiciously and Harvey shook his head. "After everything that happened, your grandmother dying…"

Mike stared at the ground and Harvey quickly moved on.

"You nearly dying, working your ass off every single day while trying to get your shit together, and me being an asshole, I realized that I never fully appreciate you like I should. I don't say this enough, kid, but I'm proud of you. You're a part of my family as much as you're my associate and I don't want you to forget about that."

Mike was speechless for a moment. "Um…wow. Thank you for saying that; it means a lot."

The older lawyer bobbed his head with a smile. "Alright, let's go eat."

Mike smirked. "Good, cause I'm starving."

Harvey slapped Mike on the shoulder and grinned. He wasn't going to say it, but Mike meant a lot to him and watching him die, watching him suffer or finding out someone hurt him pissed him off. He would protect the kid to no ends. He glanced over at the blonde, who was still slightly pale and still had that fading bruise on his eye. Yeah, having Mike by his side was worth risking everything.

**FIN!**

**A/N: Hey all! Hope you liked the story! Can you believe we have to wait until July for season six!? Whyyyy? I can't wait another month :( Anyways, this summer updates may be a little slow due to getting a second job, but I promise I will spend all of my free time writing/brainstorming and will update with any chance I get! Love you all, thanks for reading!**

**Next prompt for: ****_Guest (10)_**

**_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Reviews are love!**


	38. No Air

**No Air**

_**Prompt for: Guest #10: **__**Mike and Harvey are stranded in the middle of nowhere because their car breaks down (maybe get into an accident or something), and for some reason, Mike has trouble breathing**__**-**__**choking? In any case, Harvey suddenly finds himself performing an emergency tracheotomy on Mike.**_

**Hopefully everyone out there is still reading!**

**Enjoy!**

He was gonna miss this; he and Mike side by side, kicking ass and taking names. Batman and Robin, Kirk and Spock, Clooney and Pitt, Butch and Sundance. Harvey watched as Mike killed it, as always, with the client. A small smile played on his lips; he was proud of what the kid had become in the period of three years and he hated that his associate, his little brother, was leaving him. He let his pride get in the way of his feelings once again and now he was suffering the consequences. If he had just told Mike that he didn't want him to leave…if he had just said 'don't do this' then maybe, just maybe, the kid would've stayed. He knew Mike thought he was doing it for the good of everyone who knew his secret and the firm, but he didn't give a fuck; Mike was his right hand man, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. This was their last case together, their last time together as colleagues and even though they would still see each other from time to time since Sidwell was his client and it wouldn't be the same. He had to make this last day mean something.

"Harvey?"

He broke from his trance and saw Mike and the client looking at him expectedly. He probably should've been paying more attention. "What?"

"What do you think?" Mike questioned.

It most likely had something to do with their win strategy and he trusted Mike enough to have a good idea. He nodded his head and shrugged nonchalant. "It's exactly what I would've done."

Their client grinned as they all stood up to shake hands. "Thank you so much, Harvey. I have to say, I didn't think you'd come all the way down to Atlanta for this, let alone _drive_, but I'm glad you did."

Harvey smirked and quickly glanced at his associate. They could've taken a plane down, but he had gotten a new Tesla and wanted to try it out…plus he wanted to make the trip last longer. "Anything for a family friend, Douglas. We'll be in touch with you soon."

When they left the building, Mike was quiet. He knew, deep down, Harvey didn't want him to leave…he just wished he would say it. But even if he did, he probably wouldn't. He kept telling himself it was for everybody's safety. He wasn't about to let Rachel, Donna, Jessica and especially Harvey go to prison for what he'd done. He glimpsed at Harvey who was also pretty reserved; he hoped he hadn't hurt the guy too much. They had been through a lot together, they were basically brothers. Sighing inwardly, they got into Harvey's Tesla; it was gonna be an awkward thirteen hour car ride back tomorrow. At least on the ride down they had the case to talk about. As they drove away, Mike noticed they weren't heading back to the hotel. It was nearly six o' clock and he was exhausted. They had left Manhattan at three in the morning and previous to that, he had pulled an all-nighter, putting together Douglas' file. He had slept a few hours in the car, but that barely helped.

"Where are we going? The hotel is that way." He yawned.

Harvey chuckled. "It's Atlanta, Mike. You didn't think we'd come all the way down here and not go to a couple casinos, did you? And yes, there are tuxes in the trunk."

A grin spread on Mike's face. It was about time Harvey took him gambling. "Sweet."

Harvey rolled his eyes and pressed on the gas.

~+SUITS+~

**7:15am**

Harvey was amazed on how quickly Mike could fall asleep. They had only been on the road for half an hour and already, he was fast asleep. He couldn't blame him though; they had been at the casinos until one in the morning, didn't get back to the hotel until two and then only had four hours of sleep…and the kid had only gotten six hours of sleep in the past few days. Two more hours of driving and Harvey was loving that there was no car in sight; that meant he could go as fast as he wanted which he loved doing with his car. But he was getting hungry. He slowed down a little when he saw a sign for a gas station. When he reached the small convenience store, he turned off the engine and turned to his associate. He was still out cold…typical.

"Mike."

Nothing. Harvey grumbled and slapped the man on the chest. Immediately, Mike jerked awake, blearily looking around and massaging his chest. "Ow, you didn't have to hit me."

"Yes I did, you were still sleeping," Harvey said, unbuckling.

"Sorry my exhaustion is an inconvenience to you," Mike replied. "Where are we anyways?"

"About fifty miles outside of the North Carolina state line."

Mike eyebrows rose. "I've been sleeping for that long? We've been _driving_ for that long?"

"That's why I woke you up…but mostly so you could gas up the car."

The blonde muttered something but got out of the car anyways, stretching for a moment before going over to the pump.

"You want something to eat?"

"Uh…two hot dogs, a bag of chips and a slushee."

"You think I'm made of money?" Harvey replied, but went into the store anyways and came out two minutes later with Mike's request along with some snacks for himself. They were driving again not long after.

Twenty minutes back on the road, Mike ate the bag of chips and the first hotdog. Well, to Harvey, it was more like inhale.

"You could choke you know."

Mike snorted. "And if I do, you can give me the Heimlich."

"Uh, uh. I'm driving, you'll have to do it yourself. Plus, I told you so, so you'd be suffering the consequences of not listening to me."

Mike rolled his eyes, gulped down some of his slushee and started eating the second hot dog. Out of nowhere, another car came speeding up behind them. Harvey muttered darkly glancing in his rearview mirror when the other person's vehicle began getting too close.

"What the fuck is this asshole doing?" Harvey considered pulling over to the side and letting them pass, but he decided not to give into the pressure. However, without warning, the black and red car sped up and passed them. Harvey felt a bit more relieved, but wasn't expecting the rear of the other car to brutally hit the front of his. He lost control of the wheel and they spun out of control before coming to a stop in the dirt shoulder of the road.

"Son of a bitch!" He slammed his hands on the steering wheel and then tried to start the car…but nothing happened, except for smoke seething from under the hood. "Fuck!" He was surprised Mike hadn't said a word about all this.

"You're quiet over-" but when he turned, he saw the reason why Mike wasn't saying anything. One hand was holding his throat while the other was flailing in the air; his mouth was open, but no sounds, not even gasping or coughing, was coming out.

"Mike, what's wrong?!"

The blonde turned to look at him. His eyes were bulging, wide with absolute fear while pointing frantically at his neck; that's when Harvey broke out of his stupor and realized that Mike was choking.

"Shit. Mike, hang on," he said as the man forced open his door, falling to his hands and knees in the dirt. Harvey jumped out of the car and ran to the passenger side, kneeling down next to his associate…well, soon to be _ex-_associate. Mike was hitting his stomach, trying to dislodge the obstruction, which was most likely the hot dog, and Harvey knew he had to act fast.

"Mike! Mike stop; look at me."

The man did, tears dripping down his extremely pale face. Even worse, his lips were turning blue.

"Can you stand?"

Mike nodded and the older lawyer grabbed his bicep, pulling the blonde to his feet. In a swift movement, he stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Mike's torso. Making a fist with his right hand, he placed it above the blonde's naval before putting his other hand around his fist. He started making quick, upward, forceful thrusts into Mike's abdomen, slightly lifting the younger man off his feet.

"Come on, kid," he grunted after the second time and nothing changed. "Don't do this. Breathe!" If the situation wasn't so bad, he'd be laughing at the irony that they were joking about this not even five minutes ago.

Mike's body became heavier in his grasp, his arms dangling lifelessly and Harvey knew he was losing consciousness. This only made him try harder; he wasn't losing the kid like this. It was bad enough Mike was leaving the firm and he let it happen, but he'd be damned if he let Mike die. Not fucking today. After his third try and nothing happened, Harvey swore loudly.

"Mike! Come on, dammit!"

The blonde's legs folded when Harvey set him down and sucking through his teeth, the older lawyer carefully lowered him to the ground, resting him against car. He didn't like what he was seeing; Mike was hardly struggling anymore. His eyes were barely open, his skin was transparent and his mouth was slack, lips bluer than the ocean.

"Just hang on, kid, hang on." Harvey pulled out his phone and called 911. They were in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in South Carolina, but there had to be _some_ life nearby.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_ The operator spoke calmly.

"Yeah, I need an ambulance to…to wherever I am! My friend…we got ran off the road and now he's choking…I tried the Heimlich, but it didn't work. I don't know…I don't know what to do!" He had never panicked before. Maybe a little stressed or rattled, but _never_ had he panicked. He was always this cool collected guy, especially when it came to being a lawyer, but when feelings were involved, life and death situations, he was a completely different person. He glanced at Mike who wasn't moving. "Please, send someone now!"

_"We're sending someone right now, sir, but it'll be fifteen minutes before they reach your location."_

"What?!" Mike definitely didn't have fifteen minutes. He didn't even have two minutes!

_"You're going to have to perform an emergency tracheotomy."_

"A what?"

_"You're going to have to cut open his throat."_

Harvey ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. "Jesus Christ. How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

_"I will walk you through it, sir. It's simple but doing it wrong could result in deadly consequences. You need to remain calm."_

Harvey breathed out heavily. "Okay…okay. What do I do?"

_"You're going to need to lay him down flat and then get a razor blade or a sharp knife and straw."_

Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, Harvey tucked the phone between his shoulder and ear before grabbing Mike underneath his armpits and dragging him over to the grass. He laid him down gently and then rushed to the car, sifting through his things until he found his razor. He snapped it in half and hurriedly pulled out the blade, cutting his fingers in the process but not caring at the moment. Once he took the straw from Mike's drink and shaking out the excess liquid, Harvey briskly walked back to the blonde who was now unconscious and not breathing. He tried not to think about how much time Mike did or didn't have or how disturbingly blue his lips were; he just had to stay focused and he would be able to save him. Mike's life was literally in his hands.

"Now what?"

_"Alright, now straighten his head; tilt it back so that his neck is slightly arched."_

Harvey did so, also putting the phone on speaker so he could use both hands.

_"Find the Adam's apple and almost right below it is another bump called the Cricoid cartilage. In between those two is a small indentation; that's where you're going to cut."_

"Okay." Harvey forced his hands to stop shaking. He didn't want to make Mike's condition worse. His eyes briefly moved to Mike's emotionless face; god, he wished the kid would do something. He didn't like how still he was being.

_"Make a half inch horizontal cut about half an inch deep."_

Harvey took a deep breath and pressed the blade against Mike's throat until blood appeared. He pushed a little harder to make the cut deeper and then pulled it towards him until it was half an inch. "Shouldn't I be wearing gloves or something? Won't he get an infection?"

_"That can be dealt with later, sir. Right now, it's crucial to get him breathing again as soon as possible."_

Harvey nodded even though there was no one there to see him. That made sense.

_"Did you make the cut?"_

"Yeah."

_ "Next, you're going to insert your finger inside the slit to open it up and then you're going to put the straw inside, at least two inches deep."_

Harvey grimaced, but did as he was told. Mike suddenly made a guttural noise, startling the older lawyer, but he remained focus. "Almost done, kid, almost done. Hang in there." He pushed the straw into the cut until he felt it was far enough. "Okay, the straw is in."

_"Good, now administer two breaths into the straw lasting at least a second each. You should be able to see his chest rise and fall if you did the procedure correctly and he's breathing on his own."_

Harvey did so and at first he was beginning to fear that he screwed up, because Mike didn't do anything. He opened his mouth to say something to the operator, but he was stopped when Mike took in a hoarse, shaky breath.

"Thank god."

_"Is your friend breathing, sir? The ambulance is about ten minutes out."_

Harvey watched, completely relieved, as Mike inhaled hungrily and the color began returning to his lips and face. "Y-Yeah, he is. Mike? Can you hear me?"

The blonde's eyes sluggishly fluttered open. He glanced around tiredly, seeming a little out of it, albeit alive. When he saw Harvey, he tried to speak, but Harvey stopped him before he could.

"Don't. You need to save your breath." He put his hand on Mike's forehead and the younger man relaxed, knowing he was okay for now. "Just breathe, you're gonna be fine. I'm right here." He moved his hand to Mike's chest, feeling the frantic heartbeat beneath his palm. Mike eyes closed and Harvey looked up at the sky. "Jesus." In the duration of fifteen minutes, they almost crashed, Mike choked, almost dying and he had to perform something that was normally done in a hospital. He sat back on his heels and made sure Mike kept breathing. It had been too close…too damn close.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey watched as Mike listlessly stared up at the ambulance ceiling, his breath puffing against the oxygen mask. He seemed barely lucid, but the older lawyer didn't blame him. He had almost died. Running his hand down his face, Harvey sat back in his seat and sighed heavily. _Fuck._

Mike felt like he was flying; his head was filled with fog, making it difficult to think. Not to mention his pounding headache and the dull pain in his neck. He had no idea what Harvey did to or for him, but whatever it was, it saved him. Mike wanted to close his eyes because he was so goddamn tired, but he was scared. What if he stopped breathing again? What if he died for good? He felt tears burn his eyes and trickle down the side of his face. It had been fucking terrifying. One moment they were driving, the next, a car hit them and he was unable to breathe. It had been one of the worst moments of his life; he truly thought he was going to die. Mike suddenly felt a hand grab his tightly and when he glanced to the left, Harvey was looking at him. The man was saying something, but he couldn't make it out over the blood rushing through his ears.

"…be okay, kid."

Mike blinked heavily, fighting sleep but he couldn't. The last thing he saw was Harvey's face and someone saying something about dropping blood pressure before he let fatigue drag him down.

**Four Hours Later**

Mike had gotten out of surgery two and a half hours ago and was now resting comfortably. The blonde's blood pressure and oxygen stats had dropped ten minutes into the ride to this shitty hospital and Harvey knew the straw was slowly losing its ability to keep Mike breathing. When they got here, the doctors took Mike away to the operation room and removed the piece of hotdog that had caused so much trouble. For the first hour and a half, they put the man on a ventilator to give his lungs some time to rest, but Harvey didn't like it as much as he knew it was helping him. It just made him worry; it had been so bad that Mike needed a tube to help him breathe. Smiling sadly, he smoothed back some of the stray blonde strands from Mike's forehead, wishing the extreme paleness from his face would go away. It wasn't normal. He also had a slight infection, but the doctor said it was nothing serious. Harvey got up from the chair a few moments after and went to call Donna. He was supposed to let her know when they were leaving Atlanta, but he had completely forgot. She was gonna kill him, especially once she found out about this.

Another hour passed and Harvey was resting his eyes when he heard Mike cough harshly and groan. The nurses removed the tube not that long ago; they said his throat would be sore for the next few days as well as a hoarse voice and minor shortness of breath.

"Mike?"

The blonde's forehead scrunched up and he smacked his lips a few times before his eyes blinked open, staring up at the ceiling. Harvey placed his hand on Mike's shoulder and the blonde's eyes tiredly slid over to him.

"Hey kid. How are you feeling?"

Mike cleared his throat. "T-Throat…hurts," he replied, shocked by the rough sound of his own voice. "Wh-Where am I?"

"Some hospital in South Carolina," Harvey replied.

Mike gave him a quizzical look and went to go massage his neck, but the older lawyer stopped him. "Don't. Do you remember what happened?"  
"S-Some asshole crashed into us…t-then I couldn't breathe."

"You were choking on a damn hotdog. The Heimlich didn't work so I…I had to do an emergency tracheotomy."

Mike eyes went wide and his hand flew to his neck. "You what?"

"I had to do it, Mike. Either that or let you die and I sure as hell wasn't letting that happen. Just because you're walking out of the firm doesn't mean you get to do whatever to want. I'm still your big brother and still the boss of you."

Mike chuckled but also knew Harvey was trying to make him feel guilty for leaving…and he did, but there was no changing his mind. He was doing this. "Thank you, Harvey."

Harvey forced a smile. It was worth a shot. "You're welcome."

The blonde sighed, settling against the pillows and feeling a wave of exhaustion come over him all of a sudden. "When are we leaving? I have to meet with Jonathan on Friday….what day is it anyways?"

"Still Thursday and you're gonna have to reschedule with Sidwell, because the doctor wants to keep you overnight and I only bought plane tickets for tomorrow morning. Even when we do get back, you're gonna be resting for a few days to let your throat heal and lungs get stronger. They had to put you on a ventilator, Mike, just take it easy, you don't need to rush."

Mike huffed and let his eyes close. Thinking that the kid had fallen asleep, Harvey stood up to go find the cafeteria when a scratchy voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Harvey."

The lawyer exhaled heavily and bobbed his head, but didn't turn around and instead left the room without a word.

~+S+~

Mike and Harvey didn't really speak much after they left the hospital. The doctor advised him not to strain his throat anyways and to change the bandage around his neck when he got home. He was still pretty tired and sore and he couldn't wait to get home and sleep, thankful Jonathan said he didn't need to come in until he was healed. Once on the plane, Mike took the window seat while Harvey took the aisle, paying more attention to the drink menu than the directions the flight attendant was giving. When they took off and the attendant came around to ask what they wanted, Harvey turned to his ex-associate when he gave no answer, but saw that the kid was already asleep once more.

He smirked before turning back to the attendant. "I'll have a scotch on the rocks, please. And a bottled water for him."

"Of course, sir."

An hour passed, Mike was still sleeping and Harvey was on his third drink, not even feeling buzzed yet. He glanced over at Mike again; he couldn't stop staring at the bandage around the blonde's neck…he couldn't stop flashing back to the previous day where Mike was choking, where he stopped breathing, where he had to cut Mike's throat open and put his finger in there. The kid had been way too close to death; how was he supposed to protect him from harm when he wasn't working at Pearson Specter anymore?

"Would you stop staring at me?" Mike said out of nowhere, his eyes still shut. "I'm fine you know."

Harvey looked away and cleared his throat. Mike coughed, opened his eyes and pressed his lips together. "You had to do it, Harvey. You saved me."

Harvey tipped back his head, chugging the rest of his scotch and Mike sighed. "If you're worried about it scarring, the doctor said it would hardly show."

The older lawyer shook his head. "I don't care about that, Mike. It's the fact that whenever I do see it, it'll remind me of the hell you went through…what I went through." He turned to the blonde. "I had to cut into you like a doctor. I felt helpless…I'll admit that I was…I was scared. I was scared that I was gonna fuck up and kill you, that I was gonna watch you die in the middle of nowhere with no help in sight. I was scared that I was gonna lose you and now I can't protect you anymore because you're leaving."

Mike was quiet for a moment. "You could've told me."

Harvey scoffed. "Would that've changed anything?" Mike didn't answer. "Exactly."

"Harvey, I'm doing this for you, for the firm, for Rachel. If I get caught, I don't want any of you going down with me. I learned that after Woodall came after us last week; he wanted me to turn on you and I would never do that. I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing it because I have to…to keep you all safe. Family doesn't turn on family and even though I'm leaving, that will never change."

Mike waited for Harvey to respond, but the older man unbuckled, stood up and walked away. The blonde shook his head and stared out the window; he didn't think Harvey would hate his decision. After all, he was the one who said he should take the job the first time the whole thing came up. Why did Jonathan have to open his mouth? Why did he have to give him a way out of this? Harvey was not one for expressing feelings unless they were angry; however the whole choking and his almost dying incident probably hit a nerve. When Harvey came back a few minutes later, Mike was asleep again. He watched the kid breathe steadily, coughing every now and then, but seeming better. On his way to the bathroom, Harvey had thought about what Mike said. The blonde's intentions were good and he understood why Mike was doing this, but he didn't want him to. Who was gonna be his associate now? He sure as hell wasn't searching for a new one and everyone in the associate pool were dumbasses. No one was as good as Mike and he would never be able to have such a brotherly connection to someone as he had with the blonde. This whole trip was basically a ruse to get the kid to reconsider…to see that they were an unstoppable team, but it hadn't worked and Mike nearly got killed instead. He was just gonna have to accept it; maybe things will change in the future and Mike will come back.

Harvey had texted Ray before they took off and when they got off the plane, the driver was waiting for them outside. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up next to Mike and Rachel's apartment and Harvey helped the younger man get his things from the trunk.

"So," Harvey said. "This is it."

"This is it," Mike echoed, staring at his former boss. He was exhausted even after sleeping almost the entire time on the plane. The bandage was starting to itch and he couldn't wait to take it off and replace it with something smaller.

"Are you sure about this?" Harvey asked. "You don't even want to finish the case?"

"I'm sure Harvey. Douglas trusts you; you've always done fine without me anyways. And don't worry, I'll be okay."

"I'm not worried, I'm just pissed I'll have to find another associate who has a photographic memory and a pain in my ass."

Mike smirked. "I'm sure you'll find one that'll be a pain in your ass; one with a photographic memory, though, might be tough. Plus, it's not like you'll never see me again, Sidwell is your client remember…which makes me the boss of you now."

Harvey rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm proud of you, Mike."

Mike looked stunned, but grinned. "Thanks Harvey." He put out his hand to shake the older man's, but to his surprise, Harvey took it and then brought him into an embrace. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Harvey pat Mike's back and pulled away.

"Good luck at your new job, kid."

Mike bobbed his head and turned around to head for his apartment. Harvey watched until the blonde disappeared behind the doors and then he got back into the car.

"Home, Ray."

* * *

Three months later, Harvey found out Mike got fired and even though he felt bad for the kid who now had no job, he was secretly glad that it happened. Even having Mike as his client and then not his client and then his client again, getting into a pissing contest, fighting, sabotaging having the kid stay at his place when Rachel had cheated, he felt that things would go back to normal in no time. His wish came true; things had changed and he going to do everything in his power and more to get the kid back where he belonged. By his side and this time for good.

**FIN!**

**I hope Harvey didn't seem too OOC in this one!**

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Lots of reviews are lots of love!**

**Next prompt for: ****_Erika_**

**_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	39. Letting it Out: Louis Litt's Way

**Letting It Out: Louis Litt's Way**

_**Prompt for: Erika: **__**Can you write one on the recent episode when Louis attacks Mike the way he does against the car and Harvey comes storming out furious though he wanted them let out their anger at each other out of the car, that he did not intend for Louis to actually harm Mike. And as opposed to pushing Harvey's concern away he needs him there.**_

**Enjoy!**

**Where are my readers?! Need more reviews!**

"What are you thinking about Mike?" Harvey said, breaking the younger man out of his thoughts. "You look lost in thought."

"I was thinking about my grandmother. We took a train trip to DC once, played I spy."

Harvey smirked. "That's a nice story, Mike, but we're not playing I spy."

"I'll play," Louis said. "It'll remind me of dominating Esther on our trip to visit our Aunt Frida."

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "Alright, if it gets you and Mike talking, sure."

Louis cleared his throat and turned to Mike. "I spy a fraud. Probably never even knew his grandmother."

Mike scoffed in disbelief. "Alright, goddammit, if you got a problem with me, take it up with me. But don't you even talk about my grandmother again."

"Oh I forgot," Louis sneered. "The poor orphan boy from New York City who I should feel sorry for because he never learned to drive."

"I'm telling you watch yourself-"

"Why, because I hurt your feelings?"

Mike anger was boiling. "Louis!"

"I don't care, for all I know you're probably not even an orphan."

"Louis," Harvey warned.

"It sure as hell wouldn't be the first time a con man tried to make that claim."

"That's enough!" Harvey barked.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!" Mike shouted. "Pull the car over right now, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him."

Harvey glanced in the rearview mirror. He wasn't expecting things to go this way. Mike looked extremely close to unbuckling and punching Louis in the face; he was being more of a douche than usual and basically insulting his parents, saying that they probably weren't even dead. Even _he_ knew this had crossed the line. Mike was sensitive about his parents and his grandmother.

Mike balled his fists up, clenching his jaw as he looked at the back of Louis' fat balding head. He hated Harvey for setting this all up; he only agreed to meet with the client because he thought it'd just be him and the older man, not Louis. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of this car. Mike stared out the window; he wished his Grammy was alive, he missed her so goddamn much and she would know what to do.

Twenty minutes later, Harvey finally pulled over into a gas station and Mike's anger had dissipated to the point where he wasn't going to act on his threat…yet anyways. He was just glad to get out of that crowded car. Taking in a breath of fresh air, he heard Harvey tell Louis to gas up the car before he walked into the small store.

"Well?" Louis said after a few seconds of silence.

Mike frowned. "Well what?"

"You heard what he said, gas up the tank."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I did hear what he said. He said 'Louis, fill up the tank.'" This guy was unbelievable and he was starting to get pissed all over again. In the corner of his eye, he saw Louis walk up to him, anger in his beady eyes.

"Well, where I come from, people who didn't go to college fill up gas tanks."

"Yeah, where I come from, you take another step towards me-"

"Or what, the tough kid from the city is gonna beat my ass?!" Louis replied, raising his voice and moving closer to the younger man.

"Louis, I'm telling you right now-" Louis suddenly poked his chest harshly and immediately, Mike hit his arm away, ready to fight. But he wasn't expecting Louis to quickly overpower and slam him against the car. He also wasn't expecting the man to wrap an arm around his neck, cutting off his oxygen. He wheezed and frantically tried to pry Louis' arm away, but the older man was a lot stronger. He couldn't breathe and that wasn't only because Louis was strangling him, but because his asthma was starting to act up. His chest was getting tight and his stomach churned. If Louis didn't stop soon, he was gonna have an asthma attack.

"You ruined my life!" He heard Louis growl and tighten his grip. He could feel his throat closing up and his vision began to tunnel.

"You ruined my firm!"

His movements were getting weaker and pretty soon he knew he wouldn't be able to try and fight off Louis much longer. The man was literally going to kill him if Harvey or anyone else didn't come out soon. Just as he was feeling the darkness close in, he heard Harvey shout. _Thank god._ The pressure on his throat released and he coughed violently…but he still couldn't take in any air. _Oh shit._ Mike fell against the hood of the car, his limbs feeling heavy but still able to stand. Why couldn't he breathe?! He clutched his chest, gasping for air that wouldn't come. Louis had induced an attack and now he was going to die. In his panic, he couldn't even remember if he had packed his inhaler. Oh god, what if he didn't? He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew it had to be Harvey. Mike flung his arm back and latched on to Harvey's clutching it tightly.

Harvey was furious that Louis was choking Mike. He wanted them to let out their anger at each other out of the car, not for Louis to actually harm the kid. He yelled at Louis and the man glanced back at him before letting the blonde go and walking to the other end of the car. Mike on the other hand, collapsed against the hood, coughing…but something else was up. When he walked up to Mike, he placed a hand on his shoulder. He half expected the blonde to push him away, because the kid was smart and probably knew he asked Louis to fill up the tank because he knew what he'd do. But he was surprised when Mike grabbed his arm and held it with a vicelike grip; he knew something seriously wasn't right when Mike turned to him and his eyes were wide with utter fear. The blonde was gasping for air, but it obviously wasn't reaching his lungs, because his lips were turning blue.

"Mike? Mike, what's wrong?" And then it hit him; this wasn't just because Louis had choked him…this was because of Mike's asthma. He knew about it only, because one night in the first year that they started working together, they got stuck in the elevator and Mike had already looked sick. The younger man panicked out of nowhere and started gasping. Next thing he knew, Mike was frantically trying to tell him to get his inhaler. Harvey did and helped him administer a couple puffs. It took a few minutes, but Mike finally calmed down and the elevator started moving again. They went out for drinks and Harvey demanded to know what the fuck had happened and why.

Mike's legs went weak all of a sudden and he sunk to the ground, still grasping Harvey's arm, his nails digging into the older man's skin. Harvey went down with him, getting on his knees and not caring that his arm was losing feeling.

"Asthma attack?" He asked and Mike nodded. "Louis!" The other man had started crying for some reason, but right now he didn't care. Mike was suffocating and he needed to act fast or they wouldn't be going anywhere but the hospital…or worse. "Louis, get Mike's inhaler from his bag in the trunk!" He looked up and saw the man actually doing what he was told.

"N-Not…sure…if…I p-packed…it," Mike wheezed, his face becoming paler. His head was hurting and he was getting tired. Maybe he should just give up. Wouldn't things be better off if was gone anyways?

"Idiot…I told you to always keep it with you," Harvey snapped while loosening Mike's tie and undoing a few of his shirt buttons.

"H-Hadn't…had…one…in…years."

"I don't care, you should always have one in case." Harvey became frantic as Mike's eyes started closing. "Louis, hurry up!" It seemed like the man was taking forever. Mike didn't have forever.

Louis wasn't trying to kill Mike, he was just pissed off. But when he saw Mike fighting for oxygen after letting him go and then sinking to the ground, holding Harvey's arm like a lifeline, he knew he had fucked up big time. He ran to the trunk and popped it open, grabbing Mike's bag and sifting through the files and other crap for an inhaler…but he couldn't find one. Harvey shouted at him again and with shaky hands, he dumped out the contents and moved things around.

"It's not in here!" He replied. What had he done? Mike was going to die and it was because of him.

"Son of a bitch," Harvey muttered. "Go in my briefcase then!" He gently slapped Mike's face, trying to keep him conscious. His gasps were coming out shallow and short and the grip on his arm was becoming weaker. "Stay with me kid, stay with me. Louis!"

Louis breathed heavily, opening the briefcase and finding an inhaler in the first pocket. He grabbed it and ran over to Harvey; Mike was barely breathing and his face was extremely white.

"Give it!" Harvey waved impatiently. Louis passed it to the senior partner and watched quietly as Harvey tried to get Mike's attention.

"Mike, I have the inhaler, open your mouth." But the kid was too far gone at the moment. "Shit." Harvey wrapped his arm around the blonde's back, sitting him up and then pushing the inhaler into Mike's mouth, making sure it passed his teeth as well. The first puff did nothing…neither did the second. "Come on, Mike, breathe." He pressed the bottle one more time and this time Mike inhaled hungrily, his eyes flying open. He coughed and choked and Harvey knew if he didn't calm the kid down, he was gonna make himself pass out.

"Deep breaths, Mike, deep breaths." Harvey rubbed the man's back trying to get him to relax. "You're okay now. Breathe…in and out. Slow it down, dammit."

Mike nodded, resting his head on Harvey's shoulder, closing his eyes and controlling his breathing until finally, after a few minutes, it was normal. Mike coughed a few more times and wiped his nose before opening his eyes.

"You okay kid?" Harvey asked, glaring up at Louis who looked shocked.

"Y-Yeah…thank y-you," he replied, his voice raspy.

"Now will you listen to me about keeping an inhaler in your bag?"

Mike smirked. "W-Why do _you_…have one?"

"For this exact reason…because you're an idiot." He got to his feet and helped Mike up. "Come on, I'm bringing you to the hospital to get checked up."

Mike massaged his throat, not daring to look up at Louis. The guy really wanted to murder him and it probably would've happened had Harvey not come out.

"We don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine."

Harvey scoffed. "You're not fine, you nearly suffocated. We need to make sure nothing else is wrong."

Mike rolled his eyes but didn't argue; there was no point and he was way too exhausted. "What about the client?"

"Not important right now. I'll call to reschedule as we're driving. Louis, get in the back." He led Mike to the passenger side and the blonde plopped into the seat. Louis didn't say anything and followed Harvey's orders. The drive back to the city was quiet and Harvey relished it. He knew Louis was too scared to say anything anyways and Mike had fallen asleep ten minutes into the ride. The poor kid; he had been through a lot lately, this was the last thing he needed right now. When they got to Manhattan, Harvey dropped Louis off at the firm.

"Harvey…I'm sorry. I was just…I was so angry," Louis said as Harvey pushed the seat up to let him by.

"Angry enough to try and kill him?" Harvey hissed, loud enough to prove a point, but quiet enough not to wake up Mike. "You crossed the line, Louis, you really crossed the line."

"I didn't know he had asthma."

"So? That gives you an excuse to strangle him? So what if Mike's a fraud, he's still family, but I guess you'll never understand that. Now get out."

Louis sighed, but climbed out. Harvey glared at him before getting back into the car and driving away towards the hospital. Once they got there, Harvey woke Mike up, just then noticing a slight bruise forming on the kid's neck. _Dammit Louis. _Mike was surprised he had slept for that long and hadn't even noticed they had dropped off Louis. His throat was beginning to feel sore and he was secretly glad they had gone to the emergency room. They waited for ten minutes before the doctor took him in and gave him a checkup. Not long after, he was released with a clean bill of health. He was going to feel exhausted for the next day or so and possibly a little out of breath. The doctor said for him to come back if he was having a really hard time breathing. They got to Mike and Rachel's apartment and when they got there, Rachel came out of the kitchen, confused as to why Mike was home so early, but noticing he looked like crap.

"Go relax," Harvey said, patting Mike's shoulder. "I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" Rachel questioned worriedly.

Mike passed the brunette and went to sit on the couch while he listened to Harvey recount the whole incident with Louis. He didn't want to think about it anymore even though with his stupid photographic memory he could replay it in his head over and over again. The terrifying feeling of not being able to breathe. Closing his eyes, Mike laid down, trying to drown everything out. He just wanted this week to be over.

"I can't believe Louis would do that," Rachel shook her head after Harvey told her what happened. "I mean I know he's pissed off at all of us, especially Mike, but to strangle him? Is he gonna be okay?"

"The doctor said he should be fine, just a little out of breath and tired for a while."

Rachel sighed. "He never told me about his asthma either."

"Of course he didn't and he probably wasn't planning to either. The only reason I found out was because he had an attack in front of me three years ago."

"Well…thank you Harvey for being there when you were. I don't know what I would've done if I lost him."

"You and me both. Make sure he starts packing his inhaler, he's stubborn about it and he's lucky I had a spare one for him. I'm not gonna loose him to stupidity."

Rachel chuckled.

"I'm gonna get going. Got someone's ass to kick. Mike, I'm leaving!" He raised an eyebrow when he received no response and they went into the living room to see Mike passed out on the couch. He smiled a little. "Got it from here, I assume?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah. Thank you again, Harvey."

The older man bobbed his head, briefly resting a hand on Rachel's shoulder before leaving. After Harvey shut the door, Rachel went over and pulled off Mike's shoes and his suit jacket. She brushed some of blonde strands from his forehead before kissing it and then glanced at the small bruise on his neck. The woman clenched her jaw in anger; she still couldn't believe Louis would hurt Mike. Shaking the image of Mike struggling for a breath out of her head, Rachel draped a blanket over her boyfriend's form before grabbing some files to work on and sitting across from him. His breathing was a little scratchy, but Harvey said it was normal. She hoped he was right. She wasn't losing Mike again.

**Five Hours Later**

When Mike opened his eyes, he felt groggy and like his head was filled with cotton. His throat and chest still ached, more so when he remembered why. Louis had gone hulk and strangled him which induced in an asthma attack. Harvey saved him, thankfully, but it had been terrifying; he hadn't had an attack since the one in the elevator a few years ago. Rubbing his blurred eyes, Mike realized he was at home on the couch…and he was expecting to see Rachel sitting across from him in the chair, because he remembered seeing her earlier, but it wasn't. It was Louis…the last person he anticipated. He prayed the man wasn't here to attack him again.

"Louis?"

The man looked up from the newspaper he was reading and pressed his lips together. "Hey Mike."

Mike sat up, wondering where Rachel was in case Louis made a move. "How did you get in here?"

"Rachel." He noticed how nervous the blonde was getting and he chuckled softly. "Relax, I'm not gonna try and strangle you again."

Mike frowned before wiping a hand down his face and then massaged his throat. "What do you want then?"

Louis sighed, feeling guilty that he was the cause of Mike's scratchy voice. "I came here to apologize. My actions…they were uncalled for and I swear I didn't know about your asthma even though I still never should've tried to attack you in the first place. I'm sorry, Mike."

The blonde exhaled through his nose, remaining silent for a moment before smiling. "You know he did that on purpose, right?"

"Harvey? Did what on purpose?"

Mike coughed and sat up a little more. "He asked you to fill up the tank, because he knew what you'd do."

Louis scoffed. "He knew what I would do? What about what you would do?"

"He knew that too."

They sat in silence before Louis spoke again. "You never even said you were sorry. I know I'm the last person that should be asking for an apology, especially from you, but-"

"No," Mike cut in. "You're right. I am sorry, Louis. I'm sorry that I lied to you. But every single other thing I told you is true. You want to know something that I've never even admitted to myself? I never learned to drive the same reason I never went to law school. Both my parents were killed in a car accident and…ever since then, I've never been able to…"

"Get behind the wheel," Louis finished.

Mike nodded, staring down at his hands and letting out a shuddering breath. "Harvey gave me a license and I took it."

"You were eleven years old."

Mike rose his head and met Louis' eyes with a questioning look.

"I mean…you must've felt so alone."

"I thought you said you didn't believe I was an orphan," the blonde mumbled.

"I'm sorry for what I said about your parents and grandmother. I looked it up. I had to once I found out you never went to law school."

Mike snorted, not surprised by that. "You mean once you found out that I'm a fraud." He would always be labeled by that. Out loud or in someone's head; Trevor's, Jenny's, Claire's, Donna's, Rachel's, Jessica's, Louis' and even Harvey's. As much as he knew it was true, he hated the word.

"You're not a fraud, Mike."

Mike's eyebrows lifted in shock and Louis went on. "You just never went to law school."

The younger man smiled before yawning.

"So…you wrestled in high school?"

Mike chuckled. "You checked on that too?"

"Of course."

The blonde rolled his eyes.

"And you know…if you want. I could teach you how to drive."

"You'd actually do that?" Mike replied.

"Yeah, I would."

Mike grinned. "Thank you." He coughed again, rubbing his chest.

"I'll get you some water," Louis said, getting off the couch.

"No, you don't have to."

"I want to."

Louis left and the hundred ton weight on Mike's shoulder's lifted. Louis had finally forgave him. Resting his head back against the cushions, the blonde closed his eyes and relaxed. Things were finally returning to normal.

"Alright, Rachel told me to give you some water and a pill, but I think hot tea will help better." When Mike didn't answer he frowned and went around the couch to see that the younger man was still sitting up but asleep once more. Smirking, he placed the cup on the table, brought the blanket up to Mike's shoulders and then reclaimed his seat across from the couch. A couple hours later, Mike jerked awake and blearily looked around, seeing Louis hadn't left.

"You're still here?"

"I'm teaching you how to drive, aren't I? Plus I figured we could go out for drinks after."

Mike grinned, throwing the blanket off him and stiffly standing up. "As long as you're buying."

The older man laughed, patting Mike on the shoulder once the blonde pulled on his shoes and they headed for the door. "We'll see about that. If you drive as good as you're a lawyer."

**FIN**

**Next prompt for: ****Stay tuned for more!**

**Lots of reviews are lots of love!**

**Next prompt for: ****_Far Away in Wonderland _**

**_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	40. Mike Ross: Secretary?

**Mike Ross: Secretary?**

_**Prompt for: FarAwayInWonderland: Donna is ill and unable to come to work for two weeks. Instead of hiring a temp to fill in her vacancy Harvey forces Mike to step in and take over Donna's secretary duties.**_

**Something different! Didn't want to put the whole prompt in, it would give it away, but don't worry, there is plenty of hurt/sick mike mothering!Donna guilty!Harvey! Enjoy!**

**Also, thanks for those amazing reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad you guys are still reading!**

Mike was excited when he stepped off the elevator and walked towards Harvey's office. They had been working on a case all week and today was the day they were going to court. And this time, he wasn't just watching, he was actually going to help. He hitched his messenger bag on his shoulder and continued down the hall. Once he reached Harvey's office, he was surprised that Donna wasn't at her desk. He definitely wasn't early enough for her not to be there. Maybe she was just in the bathroom? But upon getting closer he noticed that none of her belongings were there.

"Huh." He glanced up and saw Harvey walking out of his office. "Where's Donna?"

"Out sick with the stomach flu."

Mike snorted. "You're joking. Donna? Sick?"

Harvey made a face. "Unfortunately and I don't have the patience to deal with anyone else. Which is why," he grabbed Mike's shoulders and pushed him towards the desk chair and forcing him to sit. "_You're_ going to be doing her job."

Mike frowned, staring up at the man. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You're gonna be my secretary."

The blonde sputtered. "That sounds wrong in so many ways."

Harvey rolled his eyes.

"For how long?" Mike groaned

"A week, maybe two."

"Two weeks!? What about the case?"

"What about it? I'm still going."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Like I said, I don't feel like getting a temp and you know most of what Donna does along with my meetings. And speaking of, call Rick Weaver and set up an appointment for tomorrow at noon. My schedule book should be in her desk somewhere."

"Harvey-"

"And I'll need three copies of his file made by the time I get back, I need to go through it."

"But-"

"On second thought, make it five."

"Wait-"

"And also those briefs I put on your desk, have them proofed by the end of the ni-"

"Harvey! Why are you doing this to me? I'm a lawyer not a secretary."

"First off, you're hardly a lawyer. Did you forget you never went to law school? Second, you work for me, so I'm doing this, because you do whatever the hell I tell you to do. Third, are you saying this job is too hard? That you can't do it?" Harvey mocked.

"No. I can do it, I just don't-"

"Good. See you in an hour," Harvey smirked. "Don't forget the files."

Mike watched angrily as Harvey walked down the hall. Going to court without him. He was pissed off; the man expected him to do a secretary's job? Anybody could do it, why did it have to be him? Not that he was demeaning Donna's job, because she was very important. Where would they be without her? But that was _her_ job and he may be a genius however he was definitely no Donna. Sighing, he decided to get to do what he was told, because then just maybe, Harvey would let him help with the cases. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the phone and called Rick Weaver.

Louis frowned when he saw Mike sitting at Donna's desk. He knew she was home sick, so what the hell was the blonde doing? Then he heard him call a client of Harvey's and he came to the conclusion that Harvey had made the kid his secretary…but for how long? A smile played on his lips; he could use this to his advantage. For work and for fun. Once Mike hung up, he strode over and laughed.

"Harvey demote you?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Go away Louis, I'm trying to do my job."

The balding man snorted. "So you _are_ a secretary now."

Mike opened his mouth, but Louis intercepted. "Good to know. He grabbed his briefcase, slamming it on the counter and opening it up. He began throwing papers in front of the younger man.

"I need copies of all of these, twenty each and on my desk in half an hour."

"Louis, what the hell, there's like ten of these files."

"So?"

"I have work for Harvey."

"Yeah, secretarial work that anyone could do in their sleep, so it should come just as easy to a genius like you. Now, after that, I want you to call this number and set up a mudding appointment, I'm overdue for one."

"What about Norma? Isn't she supposed to do all this?"

"She's visiting family in Rhode Island so in the meantime, you're doing her work."

Mike groaned, glaring at Louis.

"Oh, and I'll tell everybody about your new occupation. I'm sure some other partners would love to have the Golden Boy do work for them." With that, he walked away, leaving Mike speechless and wanting to punch the guy in the face. Grinding his teeth, Mike reluctantly got to work; he wasn't gonna get this shit done by sitting here and he wasn't about to get in trouble or fired either. Exhaling heavily, Mike got up and carried the pile of Louis' and Harvey's papers to the file room. It was gonna be a long couple of weeks.

~+SUITS+~

Days passed, it was Friday and Mike was still pushing through being a secretary. He absolutely hated it, but he had somehow made it through the first week without making any grave mistakes. Harvey said he was impressed by how well he was doing- which was surprising to Mike that he would even say that out loud- and kept giving him more secretarial work on top of stuff for cases that he wasn't able to join in on. He would rather be kicking ass besides Harvey and instead he was setting up appointments, making copies, calling clients, putting away files or finding them, getting coffee, and making schedules. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it was only all just for Harvey, but Louis had kept his word and basically told the whole firm that he was a secretary now and was willing to help anyone else. Not only did he get shit from other partners, but from the other associates.

"Where's your headset, Ross?" Kyle joked, shoving Mike as he was walking down the hallway.

"I like your new job, it's a nice downgrade and I think it suits you," Greg snickered, pushing Mike again, this time sending him and his files to the floor. "Means we're better than you now. No longer the Golden Boy. Guess Specter finally got tired of you, huh? This was definitely your true calling."

"Shut the fuck up," Mike growled, getting to his feet and gathering the papers. "I'll always be better than you. Besides, this is just temporary, pretty soon, I'll be kicking your asses again."

Greg and Kyle burst out laughing. "Since when have you ever kicked our asses?"

"Since Harvey picked me over you. You guys are pathetic and just because I'm a secretary at the moment, doesn't mean you two put together would make one decent lawyer."

Greg sneered and they passed Mike but not before slapping the folders out of his hand and then Kyle pushed him down again. The blonde watched the two leave, his chest heaving angrily. _One more week, Mike._ But he prayed Donna would return sooner; he wasn't sure how much more of this humiliation he could take. Not to mention he had barely been sleeping due to doing everybody's work, pulling a few all-nighters just to get them done for the deadline and having weird stomach cramps. He couldn't get sick though. Not now anyways.

The second week went by even slower and Mike felt like he was getting sicker. He was tired, aching, and he could feel a fever growing. He was grateful Donna was coming back tomorrow, because then he could go to the deposition with Harvey Friday and even though he had been making appointments and proofing briefs, he surprisingly still had time to read up on Rick Weaver and his situation. Once Donna came back, maybe, just maybe, Harvey would start to treat him like an associate again…like a friend, because he hadn't. They barely even talked only when the older lawyer needed something and it kind of hurt. He thought they were getting along pretty well ever since the Louis incident. Rubbing his sweaty forehead, Mike got up and went to the bathroom after pain shot through his stomach, hoping that this wouldn't be the time he puked his guts out.

**Thursday Morning**

"Mike…what are you doing?"

The blonde jerked awake when he heard a familiar voice. Blinking up, he rubbed the blurriness out of his eyes and saw Donna staring down at him with concern on her features.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing at my desk?"

Mike sat up and glanced around. He remembered he had fallen asleep proofing briefs for Louis while stamping and stapling a bunch of copies for Paul Porter and Harvey. He had only gotten a quarter of the way done before passing out. Shit. "I'm, uh, I was working here."

"Why?"

Mike yawned. "Because…Harvey wanted me to."

"Wait…did he make you do my job? He's unbelievable, I gave him a number to call for a temp secretary."

"Well, apparently he didn't want to deal with one, so he made me."

"So you've been doing this for nearly two weeks?"

"Yeah," Mike said, gathering his things. "For Harvey, for Louis, and a bunch of other partners once they found out I was the new secretary. I'm no you and I'm surprised they even wanted to give me anything."

"Mike…you look like shit, have you been sleeping?"

"Not really, but you're back now so I'm gonna go to the file room and close my eyes for a couple hours."

He was about to leave when Donna grabbed his arm. "Mike are you sure you're okay?" She felt his forehead…the kid was burning up. "You're warm."

"Donna, I'm fine. Just tired and stressed. Can I go now?"

The red-head sighed and let him go. But she wasn't satisfied.

"By the way," Mike smiled feebly. "I'm glad you're back and feeling better."

Donna watched in confusion and anger as the kid disappeared around the corner. She couldn't believe Harvey made Mike do her work; not that she wasn't grateful or didn't trust him, but because the kid was a lawyer and Harvey was riding him hard enough already. She couldn't wait for that son of a bitch to show up; she was gonna rip him a new one.

~+S+~

"Donna, welcome back," Harvey smiled as he strolled towards his office. He was happy to see the familiar red-head in her place. "I have to admit, Mike did pretty well, but he's definitely not you." He stepped into his office and Donna followed.

"Mmhmm. So did you lose the number to the temp agency or did you throw it out yourself?"

Harvey stopped, swearing silently before turning around and shrugging nonchalantly. Donna shook her head in anger. "I can't believe you did that to Mike."

Harvey rolled his eyes and went to his desk. "He's just an associate. He does what I tell him."

Donna crossed her arms. "Oh, okay, so does that mean I'm _just_ a secretary?"

Harvey sighed. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Really?" She glared at him for a few seconds before spinning on her heels and going back to her desk, ignoring Harvey's 'Donna' to get her to come back. She hoped the man or the others didn't treat Mike too bad, but by the looks of it, they probably did.

After Mike returned from his nap, he didn't feel any better. In fact, he probably felt a lot worse. Wiping his forehead with a shaky hand, he put on a focused face and went to Harvey's office. Donna was sitting at her desk, typing away and acting like she hadn't missed two weeks. She looked up when he passed and quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Mike stop."

"What?"

"I want to thank you. Even though you shouldn't have been doing my job in the first place, I'm grateful for it."

Mike smiled. "You're welcome."

Donna pursed her lips. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

The man was about to say something when Harvey interrupted from inside his office.

"Mike! Get in here."

The blonde sagged and Donna gave him a sympathetic look, letting him go and watching him go to Harvey. Poor kid, he was definitely not doing well.

"Are we going to the deposition today for Mr. Weaver?"

"_I'm_ going to the deposition. You're gonna stay here and go find some files for me and make copies of them."

"What? Donna's here now, she can do it."

"Donna's gonna be busy with other stuff. Also, Paul Porter wants you to proof some briefs for him by the end of the day."

Mike was speechless. He couldn't believe this; Donna was back so he should be doing lawyer stuff now, not more secretary work. Why was Harvey doing this to him? This wasn't his job; he might as well quit and apply to be a secretary, at least then he wouldn't be a fraud. But still, Harvey hired him to be his associate not his errand boy.

"Harvey, the other partners are still making me do secretary work on top of the shit you give me. Why can't I just do my real job?"

"Your "real job" as a fake lawyer," Harvey chuckled. "No, do what you're told."

"Louis and the other associates are making fun of me and it's escalating. More than once they pushed me to the ground. Plus I feel like crap, I haven't-"

"Why don't you stop whining and grow a pair, Mike. I thought you were a grown man, but clearly I was wrong."

"Harvey-"

"Go. Now. I need to get prepared and I don't want you in here to distract me."

Mike clenched his jaw, snatched the papers from Harvey's desk and stormed out the door. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Drama queen."

"Mike," Donna said, but he just kept walking. The woman glanced at Harvey who was already on the phone with someone. She had to do something nice for Mike, because clearly Harvey wasn't going to. The kid had worked hard and was getting no appreciation for it.

**The Next Day**

Mike realized he had slept at his desk overnight when he woke up to whispering and snickering. Inwardly rolling his eyes, he stiffly sat up, groaning when his whole body protested. He seemed to be even hotter than he was yesterday and his stomach felt like it was being stabbed a million times.

"Hey sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?" Greg chuckled.

Mike lifted his head and glared at the man. "Go to hell, Greg."

"If you can't even handle being a secretary, maybe you're not really cut out to be a lawyer either. I'm sure Specter doesn't want you anymore since the redhead is back and you're still doing her work. Maybe I'll go see if he'll toss you to the street. Should be easy once he hears you were sleeping on the job."

"Shut the hell up!" Mike shouted, shooting up but being hit with a wave of dizziness, sending him back into his chair.

Kyle and Greg laughed loudly as they walked away. "Go home, Ross, you're drunk."

Mike closed his eyes, pushing back the vomit that threatened to crawl up his throat. Today was Friday, so he just had to get through the rest of the day and then he could go home and sleep for two days. Wiping his face, he sat up straight and resumed his work from the previous night, but the longer he just sat there, the more unmotivated he became. His head was pounding, preventing him from focusing or being able to look at the computer screen. Words on the papers jumbled and blurred. Only an hour had passed and he was ready to fall back asleep again; he probably would've had someone not said his name. It was Jack Soloff. Great.

"Mike Ross."

The blonde looked up lazily, having a feeling he knew what was coming, but waiting to see if he was actually right. "Yes?"

"I need you to make an appointment for me. Actually a few appointments and also copy a couple things for me, okay? I'll be back with the files, but here are the numbers I want you to call and my schedule book."

Mike ground his teeth, anger boiling in his chest. He was never gonna stop being treated like this…like crap. He was done with this; he couldn't take the abuse any longer.

"No!" He exploded, getting to his feet. His outburst surprised everyone into silence, even Donna who was coming out of the break room and Harvey who was walking by. "No, I will not make an appointment for you, I won't make copies for you and I won't get damn coffees for you. I'm not a fucking secretary anymore, I'm a lawyer and I want to be treated like one! So leave me the fuck alone and go find someone else to do your shit! I'm done with you, with Harvey and everyone else who thinks this is fucking funny! I'm done!" With that, he angrily left the speechless room, not noticing that he had passed Donna. Anger and pain clouded his brain and by the time he reached the bathroom, he was shaking and sweltering. Mike pulled at his tie, loosening it and throwing it over his shoulder before he went to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He probably just made a complete fool of himself, but he didn't care. God, why did he feel so nauseous?

"Mike?"

The man looked up to see Donna standing next to him and her hand on his back. He hadn't even heard her come in, much less touch him.

"Are you okay? Actually, no don't answer that, because I know you'll lie to me. How long have you been feeling sick?"

Mike grabbed a paper towel and dried his face. "A week. S-Started last Friday."

"And what about that little outburst you just had?"

Mike swayed but held onto the sink for support. "You…you saw that?"

"Pretty much the entire floor did."

Mike groaned. "Perfect. I just…I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. I don't know how you do it, Donna; I don't know how you do all of this without wanting to pull out your hair."

"Well one, because I'm awesome."

The blonde smirked weakly.

"And secondly, it's the only thing I have to do. Harvey and Louis were making you do other things on top of the secretary work and that was wrong. Harvey had no right to dump so much crap on you."

"E-Ever since the weed thing with Louis' client, I've been trying so h-hard to get back Harvey's trust and it feels like he doesn't…he hasn't even been treating me like a friend or even an associate. I…I don't know what to do anymore Donna. I know I'm sounding pathetic, but-"

"You're not pathetic, Mike. You've been taken advantage of and I'm gonna handle it. I promise."

"Are you gonna kick Harvey's ass?" Mike grinned. "I'd like to-" All of a sudden, he gasped sharply, clutching his stomach. Hunching over, the blonde's knees went weak and he sunk to the ground, breathing erratically.

"Mike? Mike, what's wrong?" Donna asked worriedly, going to the floor with him.

"My stomach. G-Gonna be sick."

"Quick, let's get you over to the toilet." She half carried, half dragged Mike to the stalls and the second they got there, Mike retched violently. Donna could only watch sadly until he was finished a couple minutes later. Mike was miserable, that much was clear, she couldn't believe Harvey didn't see this. He must've been too busy being a giant jackass to notice. When Mike finished, he was out of breath; clutching his stomach, he leaned tiredly against the wall and closed his eyes, some tears slipping underneath. Donna pressed her lips together, wiping a strand of hair from Mike's sweaty forehead.

"Oh sweetie, I think you got what I had."

The blonde moaned. "N-No. I can't…I can't get sick."

Donna chuckled. "As much as you try to be, you're not Harvey. But that's a good thing, because you're also not an arrogant bastard."

Mike laughed weakly. "No. I m-mean…I can't get sick _now_…have to work."

Donna sighed sympathetically. "Well too bad, because I'm bringing you home. You look horrible and I don't want you to run yourself to the ground." She carefully helped Mike to his feet.

"Sort of…already too late f-for that," Mike replied.

Donna shook her head as they walked out of the bathroom and to the elevator. Once they got outside, Mike was sweating badly and wheezing. He felt like, in any moment, he was going to vomit again, though he didn't know if there was even anything left in his stomach to expel. By the time they got to Mike's apartment, the blonde was extremely close to passing out. Donna could barely keep him up right and once they reached his bed, he collapsed with a grunt. She removed his shoes, socks and even his pants and then lifted his legs so she could cover him with the blanket.

"Mike? Mike, Hun, I need to take your temperature and give you some Tylenol."

The blonde hummed, but his eyes remained closed. Donna shook his shoulder. "Mike."

He buried his face into the pillow. "M'fine. Just…need…sleep."

Donna huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Alright. But I'm coming over later tonight to check on you."

When Mike didn't respond, she knew he had finally succumbed to his sickness. The woman stroked his cheek before filling a glass with water and putting it on his nightstand with a few pills. "Try not to kill yourself, kid," she whispered, running her fingers through his damp hair and then leaving quietly. She really hoped Mike would be okay alone.

~+S+~

"Donna where the hell have you been?" Harvey snapped when the woman returned to her desk. "I've been calling you for nearly an hour! And where's Mike? I know he had a little temper tantrum earlier, but I still need those files."

Donna scoffed. "You're really fucking unbelievable."

"What?"

"Are you blind? Clearly you haven't seen what's been going on with him."

"Yeah, he's been acting like a child just because I asked him to-"

"Asked? More like threatened, Harvey. Mike is at home throwing up and sporting a raging fever. He could barely stand or keep his eyes open by the time I got him to his bed. He's worn out because you and the other partners took advantage of and ran him to the fucking ground. I may make this job look incredibly easy, but I assure you it's not. I thought you were better than this, Harvey. I thought you cared about him, but evidently I was wrong. He's been working his ass off for you ever since Louis tricked him. He thinks he's pathetic and said you haven't even been treating him like a friend…or even family. So cut the crap, Harvey or you're gonna have to find a new secretary…permanently." Instead of sitting down, she left to get away from the man.

Harvey just stood there, shocked. He had to admit, he did feel a little guilty for the way he had been treating Mike and he had noticed the kid was a little off, but Donna was right; he had been being too much of an ass to do anything about it. Rubbing his forehead, he went back to his desk and tried not to think much about it. But he couldn't…as time went by, he couldn't help but wonder if Donna was exaggerating about how sick Mike was. The anger in her eyes and the sincerity in her voice told him otherwise.

For the rest of the day, Donna gave everyone, including Harvey, the cold shoulder. When Louis tried to talk to her, she just kept on walking until she reached the woman's bathroom where he couldn't go in. She would only talk to Harvey when it had something to do with work and when he attempted to joke around or strike up a conversation, she just went back to her desk. She was pissed about how everyone treated Mike like he was nothing. And it showed her that no one respected him as a secretary or as a lawyer. It made her curious that if she wasn't so intimidating, would people be disrespecting her, too?

By the time it was time to go home, Harvey was contemplating on whether he should go see Mike. He was staring out the window when Donna stepped in.

"Mr. Specter," she said coldly.

Harvey turned and rose his eyebrows. Donna never called him that; in their years of working together, his name never came out like that, from her anyways.

"I'm going to check on Mike. Hopefully the fever hasn't killed him yet." As she started to leave, she kept talking. "I suggest that you go too and see the damage that you caused."

Harvey watched her walk away and he sighed. Guess she made up his mind for him.

**One Hour Earlier**

Mike woke up, not knowing how the hell he got into his bed. His head was muddled and he felt like he was baking in an oven. Moaning, he realized he was half naked, his shirt, clinging to his body with sweat, and boxers. He was so confused; wasn't he at work a few minutes ago? However, he didn't have much time to ponder, because his stomach jolted and he knew he would be puking on his bed if he didn't get to the bathroom soon. Mike tried to stand up, but his legs didn't want to cooperate and he collapsed to the ground. _So hot._ Was the sun in his apartment or something? Crawling to the bathroom, he made it just in time to heave himself up and vomit into the toilet. His body shook violently, making it hurt more. _God, why am I so fucking hot?_ He was so miserable that he wanted to lay down and die. When he was finished, Mike removed his sticky shirt and then laid down on the cool, soothing floor. He sighed from the slight relief he was getting. Closing his eyes, the blonde decided to rest there. _Just for a few minutes._ With that, he sunk back into the cold darkness.

~+S+~

Donna quickly walked up the stairs to Mike's apartment, having a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach…and for once in two weeks it wasn't nausea. Well, she was feeling sick with worry; she was regretting leaving Mike alone for so long, especially with a fever she had no idea what the temperature was. Knowing the blonde wouldn't answer the door, Donna let herself in.

Harvey hadn't ridden with Donna to Mike's, because the silence would've been awkward and she looked like she wanted to rip his head off. But he wasn't very far behind, in fact he was walking up the stairs to Mike's place as she was going in. He couldn't believe he didn't see what was happening to the kid. Maybe if he had, Mike wouldn't be so sick.

"Mike!"

Heart leaping at Donna's frantic voice, he quickly ran up the remainder of the stairs and burst into Mike's apartment. He expected to see her in the bedroom, but when it was void of both her and the kid, he knew the next place to look was the bathroom. And what he saw was heartbreaking…sending him deeper into his pit of self-hatred. He didn't know it was _this_ bad. Mike was lying face up on the floor, appearing to be asleep, in only boxers and body shining with sweat. His hair was matted against his forehead and his breathing was raspy and erratic. Donna reached over to the toilet and flushed it and from the stench, the vomit had been in there for a while.

"Jesus."

Donna looked up, panic on her features. "Quick, find a thermometer. He's not waking up. Mike? Mike, sweetie, can you hear me?"

Harvey nodded silently and went to go search. He was beginning to think the kid didn't even have one until he found the device buried in a drawer of miscellaneous shit. Bringing it back, Donna snatched it from him and put it in Mike's mouth.

"Dammit."

"What's the temperature?"

"104.6°. I knew I shouldn't have left him without making sure he took something. Mike, please wake up."

"Should we bring him to the hospital?" Harvey asked worriedly.

Donna shook her head. "Not yet. Help me get him to his bed. We need to cool him down."

Carefully, they sat him up and then dragged him back to his bed. "Get me a two wet cloths and a few icepacks," Donna ordered after she made the blonde comfortable. "And hurry." Harvey went to the bathroom closet, soaked two towels and then to the fridge to get the icepacks. He couldn't believe Mike was this sick…so sick that he wasn't waking up.

"Harvey!"

Exhaling heavily, he walked back to the bed and handed Donna the supplies. He watched quietly as she placed on towel over his forehead and then used to other to wipe down his chest and neck. She also put the icepacks underneath his armpits, hoping that it would work to bring down the temperature.

"Mike please wake up," she whispered.

As if he heard her, Mike's body twitched sluggishly before his eyes peeled open. He looked completely miserable.

"Mike?"

"D-Donna?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"What…what are you doing in my apartment? M'I late for work?"

"No honey." She brushed his hair back. "Do you remember what happened?"

"What…happened?" He repeated. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. "R-Really hot…don't feel good. Can't go to work…can you…can you tell H-Harvey I'm sorry. Didn't mean to get high…L-Louis he…he tricked me. I swear I thought-"

"Shh, shh, just forget about that, okay? Besides, _Harvey_ should be the one apologizing." Donna briefly glared back at Harvey who shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Can you…can you stay here?"

Donna grabbed Mike's hand and squeezed it gently. "Of course. I want you to take some medicine and drink some water before you fall asleep though. I don't want you to get dehydrated."

"'Kay"

Donna helped Mike sit up a little before handing him some Tylenol and water. Once he was finished, she laid him back down and stroked his face. "Go to sleep, Mike. I'll be here when you wake up."

Mike nodded and let his eyes slip close. His body relaxed, but he still appeared in pain.

"I think you should leave," Donna said without turning to Harvey while putting the wet cloth back on Mike's forehead. "You can apologize to him when he's not delirious. I just wanted you to see what you did."

"Donna, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Harvey. Mike is your friend, he's family. He's like a son to me and a brother to you. Would you treat your brother like you had? He idolizes you and this is how you repay him?" Donna scoffed. "Just go."

Sighing, Harvey left without another word. He hated himself so much right now. He had really fucked up. When she heard the door shut, Donna put all her attention to Mike, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. She couldn't believe this all started with her getting sick.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I'm so sorry."

~+SUITS+~

Throughout the week, Donna took care of Mike every day after work or on her lunches. Thankfully, by the next Friday, Mike's fever had gone down to 100° and he knew what was going on around him. Harvey had called Mike once when Donna hinted that he was getting better, but the kid didn't answer and Harvey wasn't really surprised. So Saturday afternoon, he had stopped by the blonde's apartment to talk to him face to face even if the man was still puking his guts out.

When Mike opened the door, he still looked like shit; his face was tinted gray and he was clutching a bucket in case he vomited, but he could still pull off a pretty cold glare. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, I wanted to see how you were doing."

Mike scoffed. "Why? You don't care about me remember?"

"Mike-"

"I thought I distracted you, so you should be glad I'm not at work." His eyes suddenly got wide and he threw-up into the bucket. Mike lifted his head, gasping when he stopped. "Just…please just go. Leave me alone." He turned and shut the door in Harvey's face. The older man exhaled through his nose, hearing Mike vomit again through the thin walls, before leaving.

A few more days went by and Harvey hated that he had messed up so bad with the kid he considered a little brother. He shouldn't have taken advantage of him. He went back over to Mike's and knocked on the door without announcing himself, because if he did, the blonde definitely wouldn't open it. But when he got no response, he felt a spark of worry in his chest.

"Mike?" Donna said the man was getting better and would probably be back tomorrow or the next day, surely nothing like the first time he saw Mike sick would happen again, right? "Mike!" Grabbing the door handle, he let himself into the room, immediately hearing the shower going. Sighing in relief, he decided to wait for the kid to come out. He sat down on the couch and waited. Not long after, the water stopped and a few minutes later, Mike opened the door, chest glistening from the water, one towel wrapped around his waist and using another to dry his hair. Harvey stood up and Mike jumped in surprise.

"Harvey! What the…how the hell did you get in here?"

"Easy, especially when you don't lock the door. Better be careful, Robin, next time it'll be the Joker instead of Batman breaking in," Harvey smirked, attempting to make a joke and get the blonde to smile.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Just because you made a Batman reference and joke around, you think everything is gonna go back to the way it was? That I'm gonna forgive you just like that?"

"Yes," Harvey grinned, but sobered up quickly when Mike didn't. "No."

Mike just shook his head and disappeared to his bedroom to change. "What do you want? Come to tell me how you don't give a shit about me? Or…or how I'm barely even a lawyer? How about you just come right out and say that I'm a fraud."

Harvey sighed; he deserved that. He stayed in the living room, giving the kid privacy, but spoke. "No, I've come to apologize."

There was a moment of silence before Mike said something. "I don't want it."

Harvey frowned. "Why?"

Mike appeared in the doorway, now dressed in jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. "Why? How do I know you actually mean it?"

"Mike-"

"No! You treated me like shit…like I was nothing to you! I thought we were friends at least if not kind of a family. And I was nothing but loyal after the pot incident! What the hell did I do to deserve that treatment? How am I supposed to believe anything you say? How am I supposed to trust you? To know that's not really how you see me at the firm: a useless errand boy."

"Mike…I _am_ sorry."

The blonde laughed humorlessly, pulling on some shoes. "Oh yeah? The prove it."

"How?"

"I don't know, you're a smart Harvard lawyer, you figure it out, but right now I have doctor's appointment I'm gonna be late for to make sure I didn't throw up my entire stomach lining."

Harvey pressed his lips together. "Do you want someone to go with you?"

Mike's eyebrows rose, taken aback by the offer. "Someone as in you?"

"I don't see anyone else here."

The blonde hesitated for a second and then declined. "No, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm following your advice," he said, grabbing his coat, phone and wallet. "I stopped whining and grew a pair. I've grown up. Lock the door on your way out," he said before he left. Harvey stood there in awe. His behavior had really come back to bite him in the ass. Now how the hell was he supposed to prove he was sorry?

**Wednesday 8:30am **

"Mike."

Mike grumbled at the sound of Louis' voice behind him. He had just gotten off the elevator not even two minutes ago and the man already wanted something from him.

"I'm not a secretary anymore, Louis. I'm not making you a mudding appointment. Go find someone else; I'm sure Kyle or Greg will do it for you."

"No…that's not what I was going to say. I wanted to apologize for how I treated you the last couple of weeks."

Mike stopped walking and turned around, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Did Donna put you up to this?"

Louis shrugged. "Yes and no. My behavior was selfish and stupid and I should've seen how stressed and sick you were getting. I'm sorry."

Mike frowned for a moment, trying to see whether the Junior Partner was being sincere or not. However, a sorry from Louis was rare if not nonexistent, so maybe it was…and an apology from Harvey was rare, too. Maybe he was too harsh?

"Thanks Louis, I accept your apology."

The man smiled, pat Mike on the shoulder and then walked the other way. Mike stood there in awe…maybe today would be a good day after all. Throughout the day, people apologized to Mike; everyone except for Kyle and Greg, which didn't really surprise the blonde one bit. Even a couple partners bought him a bagel or coffee. It was unexpected and nice, but Mike had a feeling Donna was making her displeasure at everyone, for his neglect, known through her powers of awesomeness until they all apologized. He hadn't seen Harvey at all and when he asked Donna, she said he wasn't there yet.

"Should _you_ even be here?" Donna questioned. "You still look a little sick. What did your doctor say?"

"He cleared me."

Donna gave him a look and he sighed. "Alright, alright. He said I should still be resting, my fever is 99° and my stomach lining was a little irritated and worn down, but he said not to take any pills because it would give me ulcers."

"So in other words, you should be taking it easy and not be here."

"I'm fine."

"The last time you said that, you were in the process of getting the stomach flu."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Donna, I promise. I'm okay. It's not like I'll be doing much anyways." He _was_ fine, he just felt a little nauseous. Probably shouldn't have had that bagel and coffee this morning. "Oh, by the way, thank you."

"For what?"  
"Well, for taking care of me last week. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. I felt bad Harvey treated you like crap and made you do my job."

Mike just shrugged and grinned. "Oh and also for making everyone apologize to me. Paul Porter and Jack Soloff even bought me coffee."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mike," she smiled. "I didn't make anyone do anything."

Mike just chuckled.

"Speaking of apologies, did Harvey give you one yet?"

"He came to my apartment yesterday and tried to. I didn't take it."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"How am I supposed to know he actually means it?"

Donna smiled sadly. "Honey, when Harvey says he's sorry, he really is. I've heard that word pass his lips twice since I've known him. But you're right, he shouldn't get off that easy. Now get back to work and don't strain yourself."

"Thanks Donna." He began to head to the bullpen, but his stomach lurched and he decided to go up to the roof to get some air. He didn't want to throw-up again, because he was pretty sure the next time he did, his whole stomach would be in the toilet. Just as he went into the stairwell, Harvey came out of the elevator and saw Mike disappear. _Where are you going kid?_

When Mike got upstairs, he was trying hard not to vomit, breathing heavily and hunched over. Donna was right, he should be at home resting; even his doctor thought he was going back to work early. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Mike?"

The blonde opened his eyes and saw Harvey standing by the doorway. The anger towards the man had slightly diminished plus he didn't have the energy to fight.

"Hey."

"You feeling alright? You look kind of pale."

"Y-Yeah…just feeling a little sick. Probably shouldn't have had coffee. My stomach is still pretty sensitive."

"Ignored the doctor's orders to take it easy, huh." Typical stubborn Mike.

The blonde shrugged but smiled slightly. "Harvey look I'm sorry-"

"Stop. You have nothing to apologize for. Everything you said the other day, you were right. You're right to not believe what I say, but I swear to you my apology is real. I'm really sorry, Mike and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Before Mike could answer, he bent over and threw-up. Thankfully, it didn't last long, but he was left completely drained. He moved away from the vomit before sinking to the ground. Harvey pursed his lips sadly and then sat down next to him.

"I was gonna buy you dinner, but seeing as you can't even keep down coffee, I'll push that to a later date."

Mike glanced over at Harvey with tired eyes, waiting for him to continue. "Mike…I'm proud of you. I've only known you for a month an already you're turning me into a different person."

Mike chuckled. "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"I'm not sure yet," Harvey smirked. "You're a good lawyer, kid. You may even be better than me someday."

"Thought you said I was barely a lawyer."

"That was a stupid thing to say; I was being an ass and I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I mean I _am_ a fraud."

"You're not a fraud, Mike, you just never went to law school."

The blonde sighed through his nose and smiled. Harvey then opened up his jacket and pulled out an envelope. Mike gave him a suspicious look. "What's that?"

Harvey passed it to him. "Open it."

Mike quirked an eyebrow, but did so. "You're shitting me."

"Nope," Harvey grinned.

"Harvey, these are Yankees tickets."

"Yeah," the man chuckled. "I know. I bought them."

"Yeah, but these are for the Legend's Suite. These must've cost you a fortune."

"Trust me kid, money is not an issue for me."

"Right. But why?"

"I said that was proud of you, so I'm giving something nice to show my appreciation. You're like a brother to me- though I'll deny it if anyone asks- and I'm gonna start treating you like one. You deserve it…have you ever been to a baseball game?"

"No…my dad died before he could."

Harvey pressed his lips together. "Oh yeah. Sorry for bringing that up."

Mike shook his head. "It's fine. Umm, thank you, Harvey. This means a lot."

The older lawyer pat Mike on the shoulder, keeping it there longer than it needed to be. "No problem, kid. We're family, remember?"

Mike grinned widely. "Yeah."

Harvey stood up and helped Mike to his feet. "I also started on a new case. I want you to call the client-"

"Seriously? I thought I was done being your secretary."

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt me?"

Mike silenced.

"As I was saying, I want you to call him, because you're taking the lead, if you want to."

"Oh…sweet!"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Just try not to screw it up." They headed for the door to go back downstairs, Harvey slinging his arm around Mike's shoulders. "But we're not doing anything this week. _You_ are going home for the next two days and the weekend to recover. I need you on you're a-game for this and I can't have you infecting me or anyone else with your plague anyways. If you don't listen to your doctor, Donna sure as hell will make you go and I wouldn't fight her. Don't fight me either."

Mike snorted. "You don't need to tell me twice."

**FIN**

**Reviews are love!**

**Going to switch to my CSI one shots so watch for those if you are reading them, but I'll be back to SUITS soon! BTW has anyone seen the promo for Season 6?! I'm dying waiting right now!**

**Next prompt for:****_KuramaNaruGirl_**

**_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	41. Batter Up!

**Batter Up!**

_**Prompt for: KuramaNaruGirl: Hey, I was wondering if you could do a drowning one-shot or cage baseball gone wrong.**_

**Since I've already done a couple drowning ones, I'll take a break and do the baseball one! Enjoy!**

**Set towards the end of season two between 'Asterisk' and 'Zane vs. Zane'**

**Friday 5:37pm**

To say Mike was depressed was an understatement and everyone- well everyone who cared or acknowledged him- noticed. His grandmother had died, he screwed up and got high, started sleeping with a married woman, got beat up and now he was alone. Rachel was pissed with him and Harvey was in a mood; Donna seemed to be the only sympathetic one around.

However, that wasn't true; Harvey was in one of his bad moods, because he was pissed he couldn't beat up the guy who attacked Mike. Part of him wanted to respect Mike and not do anything, but that's not who he was; he was a man of action especially…against people who hurt family. Sighing, he stared out at the New York skyline. Mike was his friend- there he said it- and he hated to see the kid so down in the dumps.

"What are you thinking about, Harvey?" Donna asked, stepping into the office. "Mike?"

Harvey swiveled back to face her,

"Don't deny it, Harvey. I know you're feeling protective over him especially when he spiraled after losing his grandmother."

The lawyer sighed. "Yeah."

"What are you gonna do?"

Mike suddenly appeared and came into the office. Donna smiled sadly, resting a hand on his shoulder briefly.

"Hey sweetie."

He smiled weakly before it quickly disappeared. After clearing his throat, he turned to Harvey. "I have those files you were looking for."

"Did you go through them?"

"Rock solid, everything seems clean."

"Good." He was waiting for some witty remark or a joke or _something_. He caught Donna's eye and she gave him a look.

"Why don't you go home, you look beat."

"I'm fine, I can do more work."

"Mike, relax you've had a long couple of weeks, take the night off."

Harvey was really surprised that Mike wasn't jumping at the opportunity to go home early. Usually he's whining about being tired and wanting to leave, but not today. However Harvey understood; the work kept Mike busy and when he was busy he wasn't thinking about all the shit that had happened not that long ago. He guessed the only way the kid would leave was if he was forceful.

"That's an order, Mike. I don't want to see you for the next two days."

The blonde clenched his jaw and tossed the folder on Harvey's desk. "Fine." With that he sharply turned around and stormed out of the room.

Harvey scoffed. "Unbelievable. He's pissed when I don't let him go home early now he's pissed when I do. What am I gonna do with that kid?"

Donna sat down. "Cheer him up. Clearly, he's feeling like he has no one now, no matter how much we- or I- show him that he has us."

"Hey, I went and got high with him!"

"That's not enough and you know it."

"Well, what am I supposed to do Donna? You know it's not in my nature to deal with other people's feelings."

"Yeah, but this is _Mike_ we're talking about. You can't tell me that he's not like a brother to you…that he doesn't remind you of Marcus."

Harvey just grumbled. It was true. Donna got up with a smirk. "Tomorrow's Saturday, take him to a baseball game or something." Once she left Harvey shook his head. Even in his power there would be no way he was getting seats to a game; a _good_ game with _good_ seats…but he had another idea. He wasn't sure how sporty Mike was, nevertheless this would be great for a beginner. He pressed the intercom, but Donna spoke before he had a chance to.

_"I've already cleared your schedule for tomorrow Harvey."_

He snorted. "And when did you do that?"

Donna turned around with a smirk. "Last week."

Harvey rolled his eyes, smiling, and got back to work.

**Saturday 11:40am**

Harvey knocked on Mike's door loudly and waited impatiently for Mike to answer. When he didn't, the lawyer frowned and knocked again; surely Mike wasn't still sleeping.

"Mike, open the door!" He yelled. Just when he was about to knock for the third time, the door swung open violently.

"What?! Oh…Harvey. What are you doing here?"

Harvey looked Mike over briefly. It looked like the kid had just rolled out of bed; his hair was sticking up all over the place, he had a crease mark on his cheek from the pillow and his eyes were barely open. "Did you just wake up?"

Mike rubbed his face. "I thought you didn't want to see me for two days."

"Yeah, at the firm. Last time I checked, this is your crummy apartment."

Mike huffed. "What do you want?"

"Change into some gym clothes, we're going out."

"Going out where?" Mike looked Harvey up and down, realizing the man was also in gym clothes as well. "And why?"

"Because," Harvey said, pushing his way into the apartment. "All you do is work and sometimes sleep. It's time you go out and do something." Plus he hated seeing the kid so depressed, but he wasn't going to say that of course. "And before you ask, you'll see what it is when we get there, now come on, let's get a move on."

Mike eyed the older man suspiciously before sighing and going back into his bedroom to change. Three minutes later he emerged in a gray t-shirt and black gym pants.

"Ready?" Harvey said, twirling the car key on his finger.

"Unfortunately."

Harvey smirked, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulder as they walked out of the apartment. "Lighten up, kid, you'll feel better once we get to where we're going."

"Doubt it," Mike muttered.

Harvey sighed. He hoped this wouldn't be harder than he thought.

~+SUITS+~ 

Mike was quiet the whole ride to their destination which worried Harvey, because the kid was a regular chatty Cathy when it came car rides, so when he wasn't, there was either something wrong or he was lost in thought. But once they pulled into the parking lot, Mike immediately opened his mouth.

"Harvey…seriously? A batting cage?"

Harvey put the car in park. "Sure, why not."

"I don't even know how to hit a friggin' baseball for one! I've never even picked up a bat!"

"Never?"

"I didn't exactly get the chance on account of my dad getting killed. Just another person on the list that's left me in this crap world." Mike turned away and glared out the window.

Harvey bit his tongue. _Shit._ "Well, I'm gonna teach you."

"No thanks." It would remind him too much of how he never did this type of stuff with his own father…and then it brought him right back to how he lost his grandmother not too long ago. He couldn't start crying now; not in the public and especially not in front of Harvey. Hell no.

Harvey exhaled, turning off the engine. "Look, Mike…the reason I brought you here was not just because you needed to get out, but because you've been miserable. Donna can see it, I can see it, hell even Louis can see it a bit. I mean you definitely have a reason to be, but…I hate seeing you like this kid."

Mike glanced up, showing Harvey he was listening.

"You may think that you lost everyone, that you're alone, but you're not I promise you."

The corner of Mike's mouth twitched upwards and sighed. "Thanks. Okay…I guess I can give it a try. But you're not gonna laugh if I can't hit one single ball, right?"

"Mike, I was inches away from being a pro baseball player…of course I'm gonna laugh at you," Harvey joked.

Mike snorted and they both exited the car, heading for the cages. After paying for a few rounds, the two got their bats and Harvey stepped into their assigned cage while Mike waited on the outside.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You learn," Harvey said, pressing the Start button. "By watching and since you always brag about being a genius, this is your time to shine. See how I'm holding the bat?"

Mike nodded and copied the older man.

"Bend your knees, lean forward a little and bring the bat up so it's almost touching your ear. Raise your left elbow and shape it into an angle and remember, you got to keep it up at all times until you hit the ball." A baseball came flying at Harvey at full speed and Harvey stepped forward, taking a huge swing and hitting the ball with a crack. It went flying until it hit the net and it dropped to the ground below.

"Holy shit," Mike said in awe. "You weren't lying.

Harvey grinned and hit a few more before the balls stopped. "Alright, next round, your turn."

"Um…I'm not sure. Maybe we should come back another time."

"Mike, you'll be fine. Just remember what I showed you." Harvey grabbed Mike's shoulders and pushed him towards the plate. "Ready?"

"No."

Harvey snorted and pressed the button. "It'll be slow, I promise."

Mike looked skeptical, but got ready. Each baseball that was propelled at the blonde, he missed, mostly because he ducked out of the way.

"Come on, kid, you can do better than that."

"I'm trying!"

"Bring the bat up and swing."

"Okay, okay."

Another ball was thrown and closing his eyes, he swung. He waited for the bat to touch something, but all it hit was air. Harvey laughed.

"You can't close your eyes, Mike. Come on, this is the last one of the second round. You can do it."

Mike bit the inside of his cheek and nervously watched as the ball was shot out of the machine towards him. This was it.

_"You can do it, Mikey."_ He heard his father's voice echo in his head from when he was learning to ride a bike. At least the man had a chance to teach him that. He swung that bat at the right time and *crack!* He gasped, feeling the vibration go through the metal bat and up his arms.

"Nice," Harvey said, coming into the cage and slapping Mike on the shoulder. "Think you can do that fifteen more times?"

Mike smiled for the first time in days which made Harvey feel better knowing that his kid was feeling better.

"Probably," Mike replied with a smug grin.

"Feeling cocky now are we? How about we speed it up then?"

"Uh…"

"What's the matter, you said you'd probably be able to do it fifteen more times."

"Yeah, on slow."

"Welcome to the big leagues kid." Harvey turned the dial to fast before pressing start. Almost immediately, a ball came shooting out, catching Mike by surprise when it hit his arm.

"Ow!"

"Stop being a baby and swing!" Harvey quickly left the cage and Mike got into position right in time to hit the next ball. He hit a few and missed a few, until his arms grew tired and it was becoming too fast. A few hit him in the legs, the stomach and his arms.

"H-Harvey! Turn it off, turn it off!"

"What's that?" Harvey chuckled, but got ready to go back into the cage. The round was almost done anyways. "I can't hear you over the balls not hitting your bat like you thought it would."

"Ow! Ah! I'm s-serious- ow!- I'm serious Harvey…turn-" But before he could finish his sentence, Mike was cut off by a speeding ball hitting him square in the chest. Pain immediately made itself present, he couldn't breathe and everything quickly began to fade before darkness took over. He could hear Harvey's muffled shouts in the background…or maybe it was his dad's. It felt like he was dying after all.

Harvey stopped laughing when he saw the ball violently thrust Mike back. He watched the man freeze, his face pale and his lips suddenly turning blue. And before he could say something, Mike's legs folded and he dropped like a fly.

"Mike!" _Shitshitshitshitshit._ He rushed into the cage and fell to his knees next to the blonde's motionless form, slapping his face frantically. "Mike? Mike!" He leaned forward, hovering his ear over the kid's mouth. "Oh no." Mike wasn't breathing, why the hell wasn't he breathing? Shakily, he placed his hand over Mike's heart and he choked. There was nothing but stillness. No heartbeat at all. Mike was dead. _What have I done?_ A crowd began circulating around their cage. "Somebody call an ambulance!" He couldn't think, what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Sir, do you know CPR?" A cage attendant said. Where the hell had he come from? "Sir?" Slightly overcoming his shock he nodded.

"Okay, good. 911 was called, they should be here in less than five minutes. Start compressions, I'll meet the ambulance."

Harvey nodded automatically before he placed his hands over Mike's immobile chest and began pressing down repeatedly. _This is my fault, this is my fault, this is my fault. _Why didn't he listen when Mike told him to turn it off? If he had, they wouldn't be in this situation. Mike would be a little bruised, yeah, but at least they would be leaving, Mike out of his funk and maybe going to get a drink or five. But they weren't…because Mike wasn't moving, he wasn't talking, he wasn't breathing…he wasn't alive. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Mike!" He grunted, finishing up the compressions and moving to the rescue breaths. "You tell anyone I did this, I'll slaughter you." Back to compressions. "Mike, come on dammit, breathe. Breathe!" Harvey knew things like this with baseball could happen, but it was rare, _extremely_ rare. But of course, Mike would be unlucky enough. When wasn't he?

"Mike, please…please come back…don't do this. It's not your time yet. Donna's gonna kill you, more importantly she's gonna kill me. You don't want that do you?" He was supposed to be watching out for the kid, protecting him…now he may lose him for good. A few tears dripped down his face; this could really be the end.

~+SUITS+~ 

Harvey sat in the corner of the waiting room, staring into space and feeling unusually cold, the effects of shock still taking a toll on his body. He hadn't even called Donna yet, because he was afraid that he when he opened his mouth he wouldn't be able to talk or throw-up would be making an appearance. Also, because he was sure what to tell her, because he knew she would if Mike was okay. He couldn't believe this was happening right now; what was supposed to be a fun day at the batting cages turned into Mike nearly dying. Harvey bowed his head, reminding himself that Mike was going to be okay…well, hopefully. When the medics had arrived, he still couldn't get Mike breathing and he felt like a complete failure. He couldn't even do that right. After shocking his heart twice, they got the kid back, put an oxygen mask on his face, put him on a gurney and loaded him into the ambulance. That was the last time he saw the blonde and now, he wasn't even sure what was going on behind closed doors. Was he in surgery? Was he getting tests done? Were the doctors plucking up the nerve to come and tell him that Mike didn't make it? Harvey shuddered, willing himself not to think like that. Glancing at his watch, he grumbled impatiently; what the hell was taking so damn long? Just the last few hours had made him exhausted, but every time he closed his eyes, the whole thing replayed like a movie in his brain. Mike begging him to stop the machine, the ball hitting him in the chest and then him sinking to the ground…dead. So until he knew Mike was awake and talking, he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Mr. Specter?"

Harvey's head shot up to see a strawberry-blonde haired doctor walking up to him. The lawyer stood up and met her in the middle, shaking hands. "Harvey. Are you Mike's doctor?"

"Yes, I am; Doctor Emma Rodriguez, why don't we go talk in my office."

Harvey swallowed, but nodded and followed the woman down the hall until they reached a large room. Both sat down and Dr. Rodriguez opened up a file.

"H-How is he?"

"At the moment, Michael is miraculously stable. He's very lucky Harvey, this could've been a lot worse."

_What could be worse than Mike dying?_ "How did this happen?"

"It's very rare for something like this to occur," the doctor said, folding her hands together on the desk. "It's actually a one in ten million chance of something like this happening to a person. There exists only a fraction of a second when a sudden blow to the chest can cause the heart to go into ventricular dysrhythmia before it eventually stops beating altogether and since Mike is particularly thin, it was more likely to happen to him than someone with a larger body mass. Plus he fits the victim category of being young and around 5 feet 8 inches and about 170 pounds. Like I said, he's extremely lucky, many people don't come back from something like this. We took a few imaging tests of his heart and there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, but we'll be taking another one in twenty-four hours just to make sure nothing was hidden or missed. However, even though he's stable, I have some bad news."

"Jesus."

"Mike was without oxygen for a dangerously amount of time, at least five to seven minutes. The cut off time is eight for when brain damage starts occur. We won't know anything until he wakes up, but right now, he has slipped into a coma and we won't be sure when that time will come."

Harvey ran a hand through his hair. This day was completely going downhill.

"We've put him on a ventilator to aid his breathing for the next forty-eight hours and if his body gets stronger by then, we'll take it out. The next two days will be critical, Harvey, I suggest you hang on for the ride. If and when he wakes up, he'll be exceptionally weak, his chest will hurt a lot, especially since he has a giant bruise where the ball hit along with a broken sternum and a few cracked ribs. We'll keep him here for at least a week or two and then, depending on how fast he starts recovering, we can discharge him into someone's watchful eye for another two weeks before he can start returning to life as normal."

Harvey nodded silently, unable to find the words to what he was just told.

"Would you like to sit with him?"

Clearing his throat, Harvey nodded again. "Uh…yeah. I just…I need to call someone first."

"Of course. Take all the time you need. When you're ready, just let the nurse know at the front desk and she'll take you to his room."

"Thanks." Harvey stood up, shook hands with the doctor and then left the room, feeling numb. Once he got outside, he leaned against the wall and breathed shakily. All of this…Mike's life being changed because he dragged the kid out. He was never gonna forgive himself for this. Once he regained his self-control, Harvey pulled out his phone and called Donna. He was dreading this conversation.

_"Harvey, I hope you're not calling me to come in. You know Saturday's are my spa days."_

"Donna-"

_"Oh! Today is the day you were supposed to hang out with the pup. How's it going? Has he made you want to rip your hair out yet?"_

"Donna, please listen to me," Harvey said, his voice cracking. He didn't have the energy for this right now.

_"Harvey…what's wrong?"_

He sighed. "Mike he's…we're at the hospital. He's in bad condition…it's my fault and I don't know what to do. He's in a coma Donna."

_"What the hell happened?!"_

"It's a long story. Just…can you come down here?"

Donna hesitated before talking again. _"I'm on my way…Harvey, are you alright?"_

He huffed, rubbing his eyes. "Not by a longshot, Donna. Not by a longshot." When he hung up, Harvey closed his eyes for a few moments and then walked back into the hospital. _Here we go._

~+S+~

Mike looked horrible; his face was gray and clammy, dark shadows underneath his eyes making them appear sunken. His skin was cold and the tube running out from his throat just made him look so small and fragile. And then there was the giant baseball size dark bruise almost in the center of his chest, spreading across the rest of his torso.

"Oh Mike," Donna had said when she showed up. The woman sat down on one side of the man, stroking his blonde hair, while Harvey sat on the other, repeatedly staring at the bruise, then the monitor, then Mike's emotionless face.

"He's gonna be okay, Harvey," Donna whispered. "It's Mike, he always bounces back."

"I don't know about this time, though, Donna. The doctor said that Mike could still be in danger. There's a matter of the heart bruising or his heart being damaged or having brain damage because he wasn't breathing for nearly five minutes, I just…"

"Shh, Harvey calm down, he's gonna be okay. You have to believe that."

Harvey nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"And it's not your fault, right? This was just a bad accident."

"Yeah." Harvey had absolutely no will to tell her what really happened, because then she would get pissed and yell at him and he was just too tired for that…plus he didn't need her to make him feel guiltier than he already was. He was always going to feel guilty for putting the kid in this shithole and nothing could change that. Not even Mike.

The next two days went by without change; it was both a good and bad thing. At least Mike wasn't getting worse, but he also wasn't getting better. His heart was still beating at a pace the doctor still didn't like and his blood pressure was low which prompted the woman to put him on some new medication in which he might end up needing in the future. Another thing that will make the kid's life difficult. _Great job, Specter._

"I'm sorry, kid," Harvey said when Donna left to go tell Jessica the situation and that even though she had no idea when Mike would be back, she knew Harvey wasn't going anywhere until he was. "This is all my fault. I should've listened to you and now…your whole life has changed. I nearly killed you because of my idiocy. If you make it out of this…_when_ you make it out of this, I'll do everything and anything to make it up to you." He squeezed Mike's hand and kept it there for a while, hoping to warm up the kid's skin. Why it was still so cold, he didn't know; all he knew was he wanted his right hand man by his side again.

Wednesday came and Dr. Rodriguez said Mike was starting to improve, they even took him off the ventilator. She was positive Mike would wake up soon and Harvey was definitely looking forward to it. It was strangely quiet without the associate around to babble and oddly enough, Harvey missed it.

Thursday was the day that Mike finally woke up, however, it wasn't exactly what either Donna or Harvey was expecting. Harvey was dozing while Donna was reading a magazine when they heard a small whimper. Harvey shot up, hoping that Mike was finally regaining consciousness, but out of nowhere, the blonde gasped sharply and his eyes flew open. They were unfocused, so they could tell he was still pretty out of it. He began wheezing frantically, his body going rigid; he was in pain…_a lot_ of pain. Mike had no idea what was going on or where the hell he was, but he knew that everything hurt, especially his chest. He just wanted to go back into the darkness where he couldn't feel anything.

"Mike? Mike, sweetie, can you hear me?" Donna said, resting her hand on his forehead.

"Kid, it's okay. You're okay." But clearly he wasn't because tears were dripping out of the corner of his eyes.

"H-Hurts," he choked. He didn't know who was talking to him, but maybe they could help him get away from the pain.

"Shit, just hang on a second." He didn't blame the man for being in so much agony; that bruise on his chest was nasty even though it had been nearly a whole week since the incident. Leaning forward, he pressed the button on the I.V monitor that would administer more morphine. "It'll be over soon, Mike, just try and breathe through it." Harvey placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder, stroking it with his thumb. And slowly but surely, Mike's cries and gasps began to recede until his eyes fluttered close and his body relaxed.

"Jesus Christ."

"Poor kid," Donna sniffed, wiping the tears from Mike's face. She hated to see someone she cared so much for in pain like that. Harvey clenched his jaw and shook his head. This was the damage he had created. Scratching the back of his head, he abruptly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked, clutching Mike's hand.

"I need air," Harvey replied and without another word, he left the room.

Donna sighed and turned back to the younger man. "Please get better, pup. We need you."

**Friday 2:45pm**

"Mike?" Harvey sat forward when he heard the blonde cough harshly before peeling open his eyes and survey the area. "Hey kid." He was about to pat the man's chest before remembering that was the source of Mike's pain and rerouted it to his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Mike squeezed his eyes shut a few times, trying to clear the bleariness from his vision. He couldn't really remember what happened, a lot of things were hazy. He recalled being with Harvey after the man dragged him to a batting cage. Mike tried to sit up, but almost immediately, pain from his tender bruise knocked the wind out of him and forced him not to.

"Easy, Mike, easy. You're going to be extremely sore for a while, that bruise is the size of a Frisbee not to mention you had a broken sternum that's healing along with a few cracked ribs." Harvey pressed the button at the end of the bed to raise it so Mike didn't have to sit up on his own.

"W-What?" Mike gasped, trying to get his breathing back to normal. "What are you talking about?"

"We were at the batting cages, remember, and you were hitting the balls until one smashed you right in the chest, stopping your heart. You were…you were dead for almost six minutes; I did CPR until the medics got there and revived you."

"The…the baseball stopped my heart? But that like…a one in ten million chance of that happening."

Harvey smirked. "Read that in a book, too?"

Mike smiled wearily. "Yes I did actually." He looked down at his hands. "It was one about baseball injuries; I memorized the whole thing because the week after my parents were killed, my dad was gonna take me to a field to teach me and I wanted to make sure I took extra precaution." He sighed. "So how bad?"

Harvey stared at the kid sadly before speaking. "Like I said, you'll be sore for a while, moving will be difficult, breathing might be, too, sometimes. The doctor said your heart had been beating dangerously slow for a few days causing your blood pressure to be low, so she might be giving you medication to raise it a little."

"Wait…you said a few days? How long was I out?"

"It's Friday, so six days. You were unconscious until yesterday night, but when you woke up, you were pretty out of it. I had to give you the good drugs so you'd be able to fall back asleep."

"Shit."

Harvey nodded. It seemed like Mike didn't remember that it had been _his_ fault he was in the hospital, but he wondered if it would be the right thing or the right time to tell him. He wasn't much of an apology giver, but he knew Mike definitely deserved one. Maybe once they were out of this place.

"So when am I able to leave?" Mike yawned, the short conversation taking a lot out of him.

"That's up to Dr. Rodriguez, but even when you are allowed to leave, you're staying with me for a bit. She doesn't want you on your own just yet to be safe."

Mike grumbled but said nothing about the matter. "So…how bad is the bruise?" Mike said, lifting up his shirt and his eyes went wide. "Damn, all that from a baseball?" When Harvey didn't respond, Mike looked up and saw the man also staring at the massive bruise that covered most of his chest.

"Harvey? Are you okay?" He questioned, yawning again.

The older lawyer blinked himself out of the trance he was in. "Um, yeah. Why don't you get some rest, you look like shit."

Mike scoffed, but he closed his eyes and sagged into the pillows, falling asleep quickly. Harvey took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. _Fuck._

**Saturday 11:00am**

"Harvey, come on, I don't need a wheelchair," Mike argued. "I can walk out of here."

Harvey scoffed. "Oh really. I have a hard time believing that since every time you move at all you become Casper the ghost."

Mike rolled his eyes. "I do not."

"Okay," Harvey replied, amused. "Then walk to the bathroom without help."

"Fine." Mike shakily stood up and Harvey watched as Mike began to take a few steps before he started having a hard time breathing and his legs became weak. Harvey quickly stepped forward and caught him.

"Told you."

"Shut up," Mike grunted breathlessly as Harvey sat him back on the bed. It took a few moments for Mike to get enough oxygen back in his lungs and when he did, Harvey helped him into the wheelchair, much to the blonde's discretion. By the time they got to the condo, Mike was ready to fall asleep. He had to admit, though, he liked Harvey wheeling him everywhere, like a chauffeur.

"Think you can make it to the couch?"

"Yeah." After Harvey helped him from the chair, he hobbled over to the couch and sat down. He closed his eyes and relaxed, but his chest was making it uncomfortable.

"Hey."

Mike peeled open his eyes and saw that Harvey had appeared in front of him and was touching his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"You need to eat something if you want to take your pain meds."

The blonde rubbed his eyes and nodded. Harvey left and came back a few minutes later with half a turkey sandwich and some plain chips. Mike ate slowly, one because he wasn't that hungry and two, each time he swallowed, his chest would spasm. He only finished a quarter of the sandwich before he begged for the pills. Feeling sorry for the kid, Harvey gave Mike his medication and barely even five minutes later, the associate was out for the count. Sighing, Harvey draped a blanket over the man's form before going to grab something to drink; something _strong_ to block out the immense guilt he was still feeling. He didn't think he would ever forgive himself.

**Three Days Later: Tuesday 12:14am**

"Harvey, I'm fine," Mike said as Harvey propped him up on another pillow.

"No you're not, have you seen how pale you look? You can't tell me you're not in pain right now."

Mike grimaced. "Yeah, but the pain meds are gonna kick in at any time."

"Mike-"

"Harvey, look it's not even your fault that this happened; even though I like having a butler around, you don't have to do this for me. Actually, I can just go back to my apartment now, I don't need a babysitter." Mike began to get up from the couch where he had been for three days, but gasped when his bruise shot up pain through his chest.

Harvey scoffed. "Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it."

The blonde sighed. "Whatever…still, I can take care of myself, so go do whatever Harvey Specter does on a Tuesday and I'll lay on the couch, watch TV and sleep."

Harvey pursed his lips. He _had_ been wanting to stop by the office, pick up a few files and buy some groceries. "Alright, fine. Just don't leave the couch; knowing you being clumsy, you'll ending up hurting yourself even more."

"Does that mean you care?" Mike smirked.

Harvey didn't comment, instead going to the counter to grab his wallet and keys.

"Wait!"

"Now what? I thought you _wanted_ me to leave."

"I do, but…do you think you could make me something to eat before you go."

Harvey shook his head but went into the kitchen. "You're a pain in my ass sometimes, you know that right?"

"What? You told me not to get up from the couch. What do you expect me to do starve? Or maybe eat my hand?"

Harvey came over with some heated up soup Donna had brought over along with two pieces of toast. "If you eat your hand, make sure it's not your writing one, I still need you for work you know."

Mike laughed mockingly. "You're hilarious…but thank you."

Harvey gave the blonde a small smile. "I'll be back in a few hours or so; if you need anything, then call me…or Donna, I'm sure she'd love to come over and baby you. Oh and don't be a bad pup and go into the alcohol cabinet. There's nothing there for you."

Mike rolled his eyes.

"And don't forget to take your pills."

"Bye Harvey!"

**4:36pm**

Mike jerked awake and blearily glanced around the dim room. The sun was going down and the apartment was quiet. Was Harvey back yet?

"Harvey? Hello?" He stiffly sat up and rubbed his eyes before glancing at his watch. It was almost five and surprisingly the man wasn't around, especially since the guy wanted to watch his every move. Mike thought about turning on the TV, but his stomach suddenly growled in hunger. He hadn't ate since twelve and as much as he knew he should be waiting for Harvey to come back, he was starving and that soup did nothing to fill him up for long. Taking a deep breath, Mike got to his feet and hobbled over to the kitchen. He had no idea where he would find food, but most of the time he saw Harvey get stuff from the top cupboard.

"Great." Maybe he should wait. He stomach growled again. Then again…

Mike raised his arms quickly, which was a bad idea, because immense pain exploded in his chest and that was the last thing he felt before darkness took over. _He should've waited._

Harvey didn't realize he had been gone for five hours. He had been at the office for two, wanting to get some work done that he was behind on, spoke with Jessica for twenty minutes and then went to the store. He berated himself for being gone that long, because knowing Mike, he probably got up from the couch. He unlocked his door and stepped inside; there was only one light that he left on in the kitchen and it was quiet, so maybe the kid was still sleeping. However, when he turned the corner, Harvey dropped everything once he saw Mike sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

"Mike!" His heart thudded against his chest as he dropped to his knees next to the unmoving blonde. _Not again._ "Mike, come on buddy, wake up." He slapped the man's cheek frantically, thankful he was still breathing this time, though he was unnervingly pale. "Mike." He slapped the kid's face again and this time he got a response. Mike's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at him in confusion.

"H-Harvey? What…where…why am I on the floor?"

"You tell me. I found you like this. Didn't I tell you to stay on the couch?"

"I was hungry and you weren't here. What t-took you so long?"

A pang of guilt appeared on Harvey's face. "Sorry, I took longer than I thought I would. Can you sit up?"

"C-Can try." Harvey slipped his hand behind Mike's back, but the second the blonde tried to sit up, white flashed in his vision and all the air in his lungs disappeared.

"Easy, take it easy. Alright, hang on." Harvey got to his feet and pulled an icepack from the freezer, a glass of water and the pain meds before going back to his associate. "Alright, I'm gonna sit you up against the cupboards, but it's gonna hurt for a bit. Hopefully the ice will stop the pain quicker."

Mike nodded, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Okay…do it."

Harvey bobbed his head and in a swift movement, he grabbed Mike underneath his armpits, lifted him up and propped him against the counter. Mike choked a sob and wheezed erratically, looking like he was gonna pass out again or throw-up. Harvey pressed the icepack against the blonde's chest, gave him his medication and with shaky hands, Mike took the pills and swallowed them.

"T-Thanks," Mike sniffed.

They both sat there in silence waiting for Mike's breathing to return to normal and for the meds to take effect. Harvey glanced at his associate who was resting his head back and staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, kid…this is my fault."

Mike frowned and tiredly looked at his boss. "What are…you talking about…no it's not."

"Yes, it is actually. Remember when we were at the batting cages, the reason that baseball hit and killed you was because I was joking around and wouldn't turn off the machine when you asked me to…well more like shouted at me to. I'm really sorry, Mike. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It was supposed to be a fun day and I ruined it by being an asshole."

Mike sighed heavily. "It's okay, it's in your nature to be an asshole."

Harvey snorted.

"But I forgive you. I mean you didn't know this would happen, it was just a freak accident. Like I said, it's a one in ten million chance of it happening, it's not like you did it on purpose. Besides, I had fun…up until the point I was killed anyways; and you were right, I was kind of depressed so…thank you."

Harvey smiled and pat Mike's shoulder. "You're welcome kid."

Mike yawned and blinked tiredly. "I think the meds are kicking in now."

Harvey smirked. "Alright, let's get you into bed."

"That's sounds dirty," Mike chuckled. "I don't swing that way you know."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Jesus." He helped Mike to his feet. He let the man lean on him as they made their way to the couch, but then Harvey thought the blonde deserved something more comfortable.

"Changing routes," Harvey said, leading Mike away from the couch.

"What?"

"You can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll take the couch."

"Harvey you don't-"

"It's the least I could do, plus I bet it's nothing like your shitty mattress you have at home."

"I beg to differ, my bed is pretty comfortable." But when Harvey sat him down on the bed his eyes widened. "Never mind."

Harvey chuckled. "Told you so."

Mike yawned. "Hey, how about we switch apartments for a week…or a month."

"Oh no…hell no. I'm not staying at that should-be-condemned apartment."

"It's not that bad," Mike argued, closing his eyes and sinking into the pillows.

"Oh yeah? I might've seen a cockroach or two in your sink a few weeks ago."

"Yeah…right. Making things…up."

Harvey went to close the shades. "Maybe…maybe not. Why don't we go over there and check."

He got no response and when the man turned, he saw Mike was fast asleep. Grinning a little, he went over and pulled up the covers to the blonde's shoulders. He stood there for a moment before going back to the kitchen to grab a new icepack and a chair, dragging it into the room and next to the bed. He placed the pack on Mike's chest gently and sighed heavily; he knew the kid was out cold, so he flicked on the lamp and began reading a file. Ten minutes later, he removed the icepack so he didn't end up freezing Mike's heart or something. He did this on and off for about an hour until he grew tired; after pinching the bridge of his nose, he put the icepack back on Mike's chest and closed his eyes. Just for a little bit…he was so damn tired.

An hour later Mike shuddered as his eyes snapped open and he was met with a bright light. Squinting, he tried to remember where he was, because it sure as hell didn't look like a hospital or his own apartment. He glanced to his right and when he saw a slumbering Harvey, that's when everything came rushing back to him. He then realized there was an icepack on his chest. He smiled a little and turned back to the older lawyer. And he said he didn't care…but he looked exhausted…like he had aged a few years. After Harvey confessed, Mike understood why the man had babied him and was doing everything he could to make sure he was comfortable. It was guilt. Something he never thought the man could feel, something he never thought that he would see…especially towards him. So he guessed there was a whole other side to the guy…a soft and caring side. The corner of Mike's mouth twitched upwards before he stiffly reached over, shut off the light and laid on his side, letting himself drift back to sleep.

**9:22am**

Harvey yawned as the sunlight forced his eyes open. His mind was a little fuzzy, but he didn't remember shutting off the light…he didn't remember Mike laying on his side either. The kid must've woken up at some point. Thankfully, he didn't look in pain; for once he seemed peaceful. Rubbing the sleep out of his face, Harvey stood up and left to take a shower and make some coffee. When he was finished, he went back to check in on Mike who was still sleeping. Shaking his head in amusement, Harvey pulled the sheets to Mike's shoulders and took a sip of his coffee before he went to go sit out on the balcony. He stared out at the sun rising over the buildings, the feeling of peace washing over him…but it would probably never wash away the guilt he would always feel. He thought about what could've happened had things taken a different direction…had they not been able to revive Mike. A day that should've been fun, that should've been cheering the kid up and showing him that he would never be without family, could've gone to hell…Mike _really_ could've died, he wouldn't be here right now and instead in a morgue or six feet under. Harvey shuddered and took another sip of his coffee, slightly wishing it was scotch. Mike was his family…someone he deeply cared about and if that had happened, he would never forgive himself. In fact, he still probably wouldn't even when things had turned out okay. But Mike was alive and to him, that's all that mattered.

**FIN**

**Reviews are Love!**

**A/N: Hope Harvey wasn't too OOC. On another note, who watched the last episode of suits!? I almost died seeing Mike almost hurt like that and then Harvey being so protective it was so amazing; they did a perfect set up for a fanfiction don't you think bwahahahah!**

**Next Prompt For: ****_Andi_**

**_Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	42. Revenge: Part 2

**Revenge Part 2**

**Prompt for: Andi: How about one in where Mike and Harvey visit Louis at his home to get Louis to forgive Mike (yep, season 4!). Louis of course doesn't want to and to make his point clear, he threatens them with his gun. The gun accidently, or non-accidentally, goes off and Mike shoves Harvey out of the way and takes a bullet for him. You know how to hurt Mike real bad, so have tons of fun with this!**

**A/N: I love a good story where Mike sacrifices his life for Harvey! This happens maybe two months after Mike was shot by Quelling in chapter 16: Revenge (hence the reason why this is part 2 :P) Enjoy!**

"Harvey, where are we going?" Mike yawned as he was shoved into the back of the town car. He had no idea why Harvey randomly showed up at his and Rachel's apartment, telling him to get dressed.

"We're going out for drinks."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Mike frowned but sat up in the seat. "Are we celebrating something?"

"Why do we have to be celebrating something? We can't just go out for drinks?"

"It's ten o'clock at night on a Wednesday, so no. What's going on?" He would rather be sleeping right now; Louis had been dumping grunt work on him for days and he barely had a chance to close his eyes.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see."

Mike grumbled and stared out the window. Harvey sighed; he really hoped this plan of his worked. He was sick of Louis ragging on Mike and they were gonna do something about it once and for all. The car ride was silent and Harvey could tell the blonde was close to falling asleep.

"Hey," he said, shaking the man's shoulder. "We're here."

Mike blinked and frowned when Harvey rolled down the window instead of getting out. "What are you-" And the second he saw Louis walking towards the car, he glared at Harvey.

"What the hell is this?"

"Mike, work with me here."

"Louis hates my guts," Mike hissed. "And you think he's gonna come out with us?"

Harvey rolled his eyes and then looked out the window. "Louis, are you-"

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" Louis snapped, peering into the window.

"Louis, just hear me out."

"Fuck you, Harvey, fuck you!" Louis spun on his heels and made his way back into the building. Harvey grumbled and spared a glance at Mike before getting out of the car to follow the man. Mike rolled his eyes and did the same; this was not something he wanted to be doing right now. Plus, he didn't think it was such a good idea to be dealing with an angry Louis in the first place. Who knew what the man was capable of? He caught up to Harvey who had just got to the door, stopping it from shutting with his foot.

"Louis," Harvey said, letting himself into the apartment. "Louis, stop throwing a temper tantrum and get over this already. We've all had just about enough." They were now all in the man's living room, Mike hesitantly standing behind Harvey. Louis whipped around, his face beet red and angry tears trailing down his cheeks.

"_You've_ had enough? _I've_ put up with you and your bullshit for years, Harvey, _years_! And then you hire this piece of shit fraud and now all of us are going to jail if we're ever caught. You've ruined my firm, you've ruined my life," Louis said, directing his words more towards Mike. "You've ruined _everything_! And now I'm gonna ruin yours." All of a sudden, Louis had a gun in his hand and Mike backed up, his hands raised in defense.

"Louis, what the hell?" Harvey shouted. "Put that down!"

"Not a chance. It's time to get rid of the problem!" He cocked the gun. "And _Mike_ is the problem here!"

"Stop, stop stop!" Harvey said, getting in front of the younger man. No way in hell was he letting the kid- _his_ kid- get hurt. Especially by Louis. "Put that down or someone is going to get hurt."

"Yeah, and once you move the fuck out of the way, that someone is going to be Mike. And if you don't move, then I'll have no problem shooting the both of you."

"Louis, listen to what you're saying. This isn't you; you've been drinking; I could smell it on your breath the second I saw you. You're not thinking straight."

"Oh I'm thinking perfecting straight, Harvey," Louis chuckled humorlessly. "This is the straightest my thoughts have ever been. Now move."

"No. Dammit Louis, think about what you're about to do. But if you're gonna shoot anyone at all, it's gonna be me, because this is entirely my fault."

"Harvey-" the blonde began.

"Shut up, Mike," Harvey growled. "Look, I brought Mike in, I knew he didn't have a degree and I took him anyways, fully aware of the risks. So don't blame Mike, blame me."

The gun shook violently in Louis' hand and Harvey was afraid it was gonna go off by accident and the bullet would go off in a wild direction, possibly hurting someone. He was also afraid Louis was actually gonna pull the trigger and the man was a good shot…he would definitely be able to kill with one bullet. Then who would protect Mike? "Louis, please."

"Harvey, you have until the count of three to move or else. One."

"Louis, don't do it or you're definitely gonna regret it."

"Two."

"Stop counting Louis or I swear to god." He never thought this would get so out of hand and now he brought Mike into the mix, the very person Louis despised.

Mike breathed nervously, frantic about what was going to happen in the next second. He had no idea if Louis was going to actually pull the trigger, but what he _did_ know was that he couldn't let Harvey be at the receiving end of the bullet. This wasn't the man's fault…this was _his_. He _deserved_ to be shot…maybe even killed. He would go the extra lengths for Harvey; the guy had put his own life and his job on the line, now and for the previous years and it looked like it was time to return the favor. He watched Louis' lips move as he counted to three and the slight twitch of his finger as he pressed on the trigger.

"No!" Without a second thought, he shoved Harvey out of the way. The gun went off and he stood there wondering if it even hit him…but then the pain…the cold…and did he mention the pain? He glanced down and saw a dark red spot blossoming on his chest.

"Mike," Harvey whispered, pushing himself away from the wall where he had tripped after Mike rammed into him. The blonde rose his head, staring at him in fear; Louis looked equally terrified, the gun having slipped from his fingers and clattered on the floor.

"Holy shit," Louis choked. "I didn't…I mean-"

"H-Har-" Mike gasped and his legs weakened underneath him. Harvey quickly leapt forwards and caught the man in his arms before gently lowering him to the ground. The blonde began gasping and choking on blood that was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey. Mike…come on kid, look at me. Mike?"

Mike's glassy eyes slid over to Harvey and he could tell the younger man was petrified.

"You're gonna be okay, kid. Just hold on."

"H-Harvey," Louis said as he began walking over. He bent down to help, but Harvey snapped immediately.

"Get the fuck away from him," he growled dangerously. "If you want to be useful at all, call a damn ambulance."

Louis nodded shakily and moved away while Harvey returned his attention to Mike whose eyes were closing. "Keep your eyes open, Mike. Stay with me."

The junior associate blinked, it being a struggle to follow orders. He was so tired and he could feel himself fading.

"Mike, why the hell did you do that?" Harvey grunted, pressing both hands over the wound to staunch the blood. There was so much blood. "Idiot. Why did you push me out of the way?"

Mike coughed, blood splattering onto his lips. "Ha-had too."

"That's not a good answer. Come on, talk to me."

"M-My fault…not y-yours. Mine…all…al-long. W-Wasn't gonna…let you…die f-for a c-crime…I com-mitted."

"Jesus kid. You're not gonna die, alright? I promise I'm not gonna let you die."

"C-Can't believe…t-this happened…again. F-First Q-Quelling then…" he coughed again, whimpering at the pain grew worse.

"Shh, you need to save your breath…plus you keep spraying blood on my face," Harvey ended with a weak attempt at humor. But Mike was right; he couldn't believe this happened again. It had been nearly a month, give or take, when Mike got shot by James Quelling, because the man was pissed at them. Why couldn't someone just have a normal grudge and brood in the darkness?

Mike chuckled and then shivered. "C-Cold."

"I know, buddy. Just a little bit longer, alright? You're doing great." But he was just saying that to keep Mike calm; truthfully, Mike was losing _a lot_ of blood and it was scaring the shit out of him. This was so much worse than the last time. Mike was shot in the chest for god sakes. "Louis! Where's that damn ambulance?!"

"It's on the way…Harvey-"

"Not now Louis." Blood was pooling underneath the both of them and if help didn't come soon…god, he didn't even want to think of the possibility of losing Mike again after all that had happened. They just got him back. "Mike," he hissed when the blonde's eyes shut. "Mike, please stay awake."

"S-So tired…I'm sor-ry," Mike cried weakly. "I'm s-so sorry, H-Harv…s-screwed up." His words were getting more spaced out, wheezing violently in between.

"Mike, I'm serious, stop talking."

"I'm gonna die."

"You're not gonna die, is that clear?" Harvey barked, pressing harder on the wound, determined to keep the kid alive. "I'm not letting you get away from me that easy."

Mike choked, more blood bubbling from his mouth. His shivers grew more intense and Harvey was pretty damn close to breaking down, because he hated seeing the blonde in so much pain. He _let_ this happen; they shouldn't have come here. Mike's eyes started rolling to the back of his head, despite the many times Harvey begged him to stay awake, to hang on, or shook him.

"M'sorry H-Harv-vey." His eyes shut and his body went still.

Harvey sat there, frozen as he stared at Mike's pale and motionless body. "Mike? Mike! Dammit kid, you don't get to do this! Wake up!" He callously slapped the man's cold face. "Mike! Oh no. He's not breathing." This couldn't be fucking happening right now.

"Shit, shit, shit," Louis muttered. "I killed him! I can't believe I killed him. Oh god, what have I done!?"

"Louis! Shut the hell up!" Harvey was trying to remain calm himself, but how could he? Mike was dying right in his arms and he felt completely helpless. "Mike." He had to do something. With shaking hands, he administered two rescue breaths before starting CPR. "Mike, come on…breathe; please breathe. Dammit, kid you don't get to do this." He could hear the sirens in the distance and he felt slightly relieved. "You hear that kid? You're gonna be okay, you're gonna make it, I promise." Tears welled in his eyes as he continued the compressions. He wasn't letting Mike go without a fight.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey sat in the waiting room, hands trembling violently. Dried blood caked his hands, stained his pants and sleeves. He was numb with shock and was trying to work up the courage to call Donna and, most importantly, Rachel. She, more than anyone, was gonna be livid. He was the one who took Mike out, he brought him to Louis and frankly, he felt like he let Mike push him out of the way. He should've tried harder, why didn't he try harder? Harvey sniffed and glanced up at the clock; it was nearing eleven-thirty and Mike had been gone for almost an hour now. When the medics got to Louis' place, they put a tube down Mike's throat, bandaged up his wound and hastily took him away. He had wanted to go in the ambulance with him, but they didn't let him, plus he wanted to stay behind and make sure the police took Louis' away. No one, not even someone he knew for years, was getting away with hurting the man he considered a brother. Just thinking about the other lawyer made his blood boil…then it made him think about how much blood Mike loss…and then it made him think about how bad the kid's condition was and that it was highly likely…no, Mike wasn't going to die, he had to believe that. Sighing, he reckoned he better call Donna and Rachel. This was really gonna suck.

_"Harvey?"_ Donna answered, sounding like she just woke up. _"Why are you calling this late? Do you need something?"_

"Donna it's…I need you to pick up Rachel immediately."

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on, back up. What are you talking about? Why?"_

"I…I took Mike to Louis' earlier and things got out of hand."

_"What do you mean they got out of hand? Harvey, what happened?"_

"Louis was drunk and pissed about the whole 'Mike's not a real lawyer' thing…he pulled a gun on the kid. I tried to shield him and talk Louis down but…Mike, he pushed me out of the way."

_"Oh my god…how bad is it?"_

He hesitated and closed his eyes. "Really bad, Donna. I don't think…" he heard Donna sigh on the other end of the line.

_"Have you called Rachel?"_

"No not yet, I will after I hang up with you."

_"Alright, I'll head over…do you want me to call her?"_

"No, I have to, I owe that much to her." It was his fault anyways.

_"Okay. Harvey…is he gonna be alright?"_

"I don't…I can't answer that, Donna."

_"I'll be there soon."_

"Yeah." Harvey hung up and then called Rachel. He was really dreading this call.

_"H-Hello?"_

"Rachel, it's Harvey, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

_"No, I was just resting on the couch, waiting for Mike…hold on, did you just say you're sorry? Even Mike has rarely heard those words from you."_

Harvey smiled weakly, but this was no laughing matter.

_"Where are you guys?"_

"Um…there's no easy way to say this," he took a deep breath. "Mike was shot and I'm at the hospital waiting for news."

_"Oh my god," _Rachel choked. _"Oh my god. Is he…he's gonna be okay, right?"_

Harvey remained silent.

_"Right Harvey? Please tell me he's gonna be okay."_

"Like I said, I'm still waiting." He didn't want to tell her that Mike had lost a vast amount of blood or that he was shot in the chest or that he stopped breathing. It would kill her.

_"I need to call a cab, I need to get over there, I-"_

Harvey closed his eyes as he heard her start to cry while rushing around. Jesus. "Rachel, just calm down, okay. I've already called Donna and she's headed over to get you. Mike's gonna be okay, I'm gonna make sure of that."

Rachel sniffed. _"Okay…okay. Oh god."_

"Take a deep breath, he doesn't have permission to leave me and especially you."

_"Thank you Harvey. Donna's here."_

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Harvey hung up and bowed his head. The scent of blood wafted into nose. Immediately, he began to feel nauseous; he shot up from the chair and rushed into the nearest bathroom. When he reached the toilet, he hunched over and threw up for at least two minutes. By the time he was done, he felt disgusted with himself and weary; he flushed the toilet and scrubbed his hands raw of the blood. After, he stared at himself in the mirror, breathing shakily. Barely two hours had passed and he looked like it had been years.

"Dammit." He splashed water on his face, dried it and walked back to the waiting room. When he saw Donna and Rachel there, he took a deep breath and prepared for the storm that was about to hit.

"Harvey!" Donna said once she saw him.

Rachel turned as well and gasped at the amount of blood that was all over Harvey's clothes. She started sobbing and Donna quickly comforted her.

"W-Who…who did this?"

Harvey shared an uneasy look with Donna which Rachel noticed. "What…what is it?"

The lawyer rubbed his forehead. "It…it was Louis. We went to his apartment to talk-"

"L-Louis? What…I…that's where you guys went? I can't believe you dragged him out to see the one person who hates him the most!"

"Rachel, calm down," Donna said.

"No! Mike could be dying because of you, Harvey. This is your fault and I swear to god that if he doesn't make it, I will _never_ forgive you." With that, she pulled away from the red-head and went to go sit down by herself.

Harvey exhaled heavily. He didn't blame Rachel for being so pissed at him. He was pissed at himself, he was _extremely_ pissed at Louis, and he was pissed at Mike for pushing him out of the way. It should've been him…Mike didn't deserve this at all. This was going to haunt him forever no matter what the outcome was going to be.

"Harvey-"

He shook his head. "She's right." He turned and went to go sit in his own corner of the room. Donna stood by herself silently, hating that her family was so broken apart right now and she knew that it would be ten times worse and Mike didn't make it. Two more hours passed; they paced, they chewed nails, they bugged the nurses for information, but they were getting nothing. Donna had brought some clothes from Harvey's apartment and he quickly changed, tossing the bloody clothes into the trash.

"Family of Michael Ross?"

Harvey rose his head quickly, seeing a balding man in blue scrubs and a white lab coat enter the room. Glancing over at Rachel and Donna, the lawyer stood up and went over to shake hands.

"Harvey Specter, I'm his emergency contact, and his fiancé, Rachel," he added as the brunette came up next to him.

"My name is Dr. Ray Scott and I've been attending to Michael."

"How is he?" Rachel sniffed.

The doctor pursed his lips hesitantly and Harvey could already tell it wasn't gonna be good news…however, if Mike had died, he would've come right out and said it, right?

"Why don't we have this conversation in my office?"

"How come?" Rachel blurted. "Please…please tell me."

The doctor motioned for them to follow. "As of right now, Mike is stable."

Harvey could hear the 'but' coming. "But what?"

The entered a small office; the doctor, Rachel and Donna sat down while Harvey remained standing. "I have some bad news. Mike was shot dangerously close to the heart; it didn't hit it, but the bullet fractured his breastbone, causing fragments of it to penetrate his lung, some blood vessels and the pericardium, the protective layers over the heart. Thankfully, none got further. I honestly don't know how he's held on this long with injuries as severe as that along with a collapsed lung and massive blood loss. We found some other bullet fragments closer down towards his spleen and it says in his file he was shot a month ago?"

Harvey cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, but they got the guy. It wasn't the same person."

Dr. Scott nodded, knowing it wasn't really his business to be asking questions. "There was a slight infection from those fragments that most likely were left behind the last time, however that the least of his worries. We've removed all the bone fragments we could and repaired the damaged blood vessels, but unfortunately from the internal bleeding and nearly drowning in his own blood as well as his body being extremely weak, we've put him on life support."

"So he's gonna be okay, right?" Harvey questioned.

"That's another thing," he said, going through the papers. "It seems that Michael has a DNR."

"What?" The three said in unison.

"You're not serious," Harvey choked.

"I wish I wasn't, but it's right here in his files; it says that if he was ever put on some kind of life support, then-"

"You're gonna pull the plug?!" Harvey was pissed. How could Mike do something like that? "When the hell was this made?"

"Well, there was no need to look at it the last time he was shot, because it wasn't life threatening, but it was made around the beginning of September 2012."

Harvey frowned. That was right around the time Mike's grandmother had died and he was sleeping with a married woman before he got beat up…right after the time he told the kid to get his shit together and then he fired him. _Fuck._

"We're not pulling the plug right away, we're gonna give him a fighting chance. At least a few days. If there's no improvement by the third day, we'll have no choice than to take him off. It'll be up to him whether he ends up breathing on his own."

Rachel was sobbing quietly, Donna was shedding tears and Harvey was pretty close to doing the same. This was really real…they might actually loose Mike because of his careless actions.

"I'm gonna let you see him, because of the situation, and get your affairs in order, say your goodbyes and whatnot. Before we take him off life support, there will be a patient advocate representing Michael to make sure his wishes are honored."

"Jesus."

"I'm terribly sorry that this happened, I really hope that things work out for the best and we will try are hardest to keep him fighting. I'm gonna page a nurse and she'll bring you up to Mike's room. The sight will be intimidating, so be prepared."

Harvey wiped a hand down his face as he let the girls leave the room first. Once they got into the hallway, Rachel sunk down to the floor, buried her head in her hands and cried. She was gonna lose the man she loved; the man she had luckily got a second chance with, was gonna die. Harvey pressed his lips together and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel-"

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. "I can't even look at you right now. This never would've happened if you didn't make him go there!"

Harvey sighed and looked down at his feet. He didn't know if he could handle this; he didn't know if he would be able to handle seeing Mike in the state that he was in, he sure as hell wouldn't be able to handle losing him and he knew that the guilt would literally drive him into depression. Mike was family, a kid brother and he never thought in a million years that this would happen…then again, he never thought Louis would ever shoot another human being no matter how pissed off he was. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. He really fucked up this time.

When the nurse came and got them, they rode up in the elevator silently to the CCU. They walked down that hall and reached a large room with a sliding door. "Now, I'm sure the doctor said the sight will be frightening so just take a deep breath. His blood pressure had been dangerously low a few hours ago, but it seems to be raising, so there's a good chance he'll make it. Only one person at a time, though, please. So who would like to go first?"

"Me," Rachel choked, wiping the tears from her face. The nurse smiled. "Alright, here's a surgical mask for his safety, we can't have him getting worse."

Rachel nodded and after, glancing back at Donna and Harvey before going into the room. The sight before her made her knees weak; the woman barely made it to the chair before she collapsed, grabbed Mike's freezing cold hand and cried. This was it…this could be her last few days with him.

"Mike…don't leave me. Please don't go, I love you so much. You have to keep fighting, you have to get better or…or I don't know what I'll do. I won't be able to handle it." The only response was the clicking of the respirator and Mike's raspy mechanical breaths. So many tubes, so many wires, so many machines. He was so cold, so pale, so still and it was devastating. Even his heartrate was unnaturally slow; it scared the hell out of her. "I can't believe this might be the last time I'll be talking to you…that the last time I saw your eyes or…or your smile was barely a few hours ago." Rachel tried to disregard the endotracheal tube protruding from Mike's mouth or the other one from his chest as she stared at his emotionless face and brushed back his hair gently. She might never lay down next to him in bed, sometimes watching him as he slept peacefully. Just the thought of it made her start crying again. "Mike. Oh god." She buried her face in his neck, praying this was all just a nightmare and that she would wake up in bed with him beside her…but it was a nightmare… only one that she would never be waking up from.

Ten minutes later, she left the room, empty of tears and her eyes puffy, red and haunted.

"Rachel?" Donna questioned. "You okay sweetie?" She was gonna go in and see Mike next, but it was clear that the woman's heart was shattered into a million pieces and needed comfort.

She shook her head, numb with sadness and fear.

Donna glanced at Harvey before wrapping her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "Come on, let's get something to eat." As they walked away, Harvey stared into the room where Mike was slowly dying. Clenching his jaw, he walked in and exhaled heavily.

"Oh Mike." He moved forward quietly. This wasn't supposed to happen and now they might lose him. He stared at the man's emotionless and graying face before sitting down and grasping his fingers tightly. "I'm so sorry, kid." Mike's eyes appeared sunken from the massive blood loss and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat from the fever the infection was causing. All in all, Mike looked miserable. "Dammit, why the hell did you push me out of the way. I'm so pissed at you for doing that. It should be me lying here, not you…and this DNR thing? Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you do something like that? You have a family here, Mike." Harvey's eyes burned with tears he refused to let fall. If Mike was conscious right now, he would never be hearing the end of it. "We…I can't lose you. If you die, I'm never gonna be the same; I know that the guilt will eat me alive…it already is. I shouldn't have brought you to Louis, it was a stupid move. A _really_ stupid move." He wiped his eyes quickly. "You better fight, kid, or I swear to god. You can't give up this easy…promise me you won't give up." He squeezed Mike's fingers and to his surprise, it was weakly returned. Harvey's heart leapt and he smirked. Mike was a fighter and he couldn't forget that.

"Good boy."

**Three Days Later**

It was the day they had all been dreading. The day where the doctors were basically killing Mike. To Harvey, seventy-two hours was not enough time to give someone to recover a gunshot wound, especially one as severe as Mike's. He tried to delay the doctors as long as he could, but he couldn't stall forever. Rachel was a wreck, she refused to leave Mike's side, wanting to spend as much time as she could before the inevitable happened. The first night, he didn't leave Mike's side either, talking to him, telling him stories and sometimes just watching him breathe. He tried to calm himself down, to tell himself that Mike was gonna be fine, but according to the doctor it could go either way.

Harvey glanced down at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. The doctor and Mike's advocate hadn't come down so they were just waiting nervously. Rachel was clutching Mike's hand, biting her lip and glancing at Harvey occasionally. Donna was also sitting by Mike's side, her head bowed and muttering something. She was terrified…they all were.

Rachel suddenly came up behind Harvey and grabbed his hand. "Harvey I…I can't be in here when…" she choked. "It's too painful. Are you…can you be with him when…"

"I will," he said, squeezing her hand. "And he's gonna be okay. He's too stubborn to give up easily."

Rachel gave him a watery smile before pulling away and going back to sit with Mike. Another five minutes passed until the doctor finally showed up, a sad look on his face, next to a woman with a gray pantsuit on and a nurse.

"It's time," Dr. Scott said.

"I'm staying," Harvey demanded as Rachel and Donna left the room.

"Of course."

Harvey glanced back at Donna before the door was shut and then went to go stand next to the blonde.

"His vitals and breathing scores have improved since he was brought in, so there is a better chance of him being able to hold his own once we turn the machine off. Are we ready?"

Harvey cleared his throat. "Just a moment." He leaned forward, cupping Mike's neck as he whispered into the man's ear. "I'm sorry Mike, this never should've happened. Please…just give me a chance to make it up to you. I care about you, kid, and if you don't push through this it's gonna destroy Donna, it's gonna destroy Rachel for sure and it's gonna destroy me. You don't have permission to give up, Mike. Don't let me down." He sighed through his nose and stood up straight. "Okay. Do it."

"Okay, nurse, if you will? We're gonna turn off the machine that's giving him oxygen and then we'll remove the tube and replace it with straight oxygen if he starts breathing on his own. It'll be necessary due his damaged lung."

Harvey bobbed his head quietly and watched as Dr. Scott and the nurse pulled the tube out of Mike's throat. He kept a sharp eye on the kid's chest, his own heart beating wildly. Once the tube was fully removed, Mike's chest fell and Harvey was about to panic, because it wasn't moving.

"Come on Mike," he whispered. "Come on, breathe dammit."

Seconds ticked by and Harvey's heart began to sink, realizing that this might be it for the kid. The advocate was about to say something when, suddenly, Mike's chest slowly rose and fell weakly, but with a steady rhythm. Harvey let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "Good job, kid," he whispered, squeezing Mike's shoulder. "I'm proud of you." He noticed a subtle twitch of Mike's eyelids and he hoped the man would wake up, but unfortunately he remained still.

"The patient is breathing on his own; it's a little raspy, but that's to be normal with the damaged lung. If his breathing gets difficult, give him the oxygen mask."

The nurse nodded and Dr. Scott signed a paper the advocate had handed him. "Alright, we'll continue to monitor his vitals and go from there. It looks like he's gonna be fine; you've got a strong kid on your hands."

Harvey smiled and smoothed back Mike's bangs before walking out of the room with the doctor. Donna had her arms around Rachel whose head was bowed. Once the door opened, their heads shot up.

"Is he…" Rachel began.

Dr. Scott smiled and glanced at Harvey. "He's perfectly fine and breathing on his own."

Rachel laughed in relief, a huge smile forming on her lips before she rushed into the room.

"When's he gonna wake up?" Donna asked.

"It's hard to tell, but if he continues to improve then it shouldn't be long. Possibly within the next few days. But again, he's very lucky to be alive, most people don't come back from this. Now when he does wake up, it will be a long recovery for him. We're gonna take him for some tests to see how his lung is healing and make sure there are no leftover fluids. We'll also keep him on a strong cocktail of antibiotics to prevent any more infections and also strong pain meds, because he will be extremely sore. We're also going to move him to a recliner when he wakes, that way he's sitting up and out of the bed so that he doesn't get DVT- deep vein thrombosis- or pneumonia. Lastly, he'll need respiratory therapy for about a week or so, depending on how fast he heals. And like I said, it's a long recovery as it is, so he'll need to be taking it slow."

"Thank you," Harvey said, shaking the man's hand.

"No problem, if you need anything, just page the nurse. I'll be back in a few hours so we can take him for testing."

Harvey bobbed his head and when the doctor left, he stared into the room, watching as Rachel laid her head on Mike's shoulder, looking happier than she had in days…and he didn't blame her, he was happy- beyond happy- that Mike was gonna make it. But when the kid woke up, he was gonna kick his ass and get some answers as to why he had signed that DNR in the first place.

**Four Days Later**

Mike had regained consciousness for about two minutes the previous day, but he was completely out of it due to all the drugs he was on. During that time, the nurses moved him to a recliner to prevent the small case a pneumonia, he had obtained, from getting worse. Right after that, he was out like a light.

It was eleven at night and Harvey was sitting next to Mike's chair, reading the newspaper. Donna had finally gotten Rachel to leave, but she let the woman stay with her for the time being. Harvey flipped the page when, suddenly, he heard a sharp gasp, followed by harsh coughing; he looked up and saw Mike shifting in the chair and blinking furiously.

"Mike, hey you're okay," he said, placing his hand on the kid's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey."

Mike turned to him, his baby blue eyes wide and confused. "H-Harvey?" He rasped breathlessly. "What's going on? W-Where am I?"

"The hospital. You were shot…remember?" He hated how weak the kid seemed.

"L-Louis."

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry about it, he's in jail."

"H-How long…been out?" The blonde said, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"A week; it was pretty touch and go for the first three days." Harvey scanned Mike up and down. The kid looked and sounded exhausted; he had dark circles under his eyes along with a grayish tint to his face. He felt bad for him and that asking about the DNR right now was too much.

"Rachel?"

"She's with Donna, but she'll be back in the morning."

Mike stared at Harvey for a brief moment before nodding and letting his eyes close, slipping into unconsciousness once more. Harvey smiled sadly and fixed the blanket higher up Mike's body before going back to his reading. He knew Mike was gonna be okay.

The next morning, Mike woke up fairly early. His eyes were heavy and sore and his chest was killing him. When he moved, a small whimper escaped his mouth from the burning pain shooting through his body.

"Mike, hey, calm down," a deep voice said.

He took a deep breath, trying to work past the ache. After he relaxed, Mike opened his eyes and scanned the room until he landed on Harvey. He had a vague memory of waking up before and seeing the man, but it was hazy. He knew he was in a hospital, but why was he in a chair and not a bed?

"Mike?"

"Harv…vey." He cleared his throat a couple times.

"Here," the older lawyer said, handing him a cup of water. Mike took it gratefully with slightly shaking hands.

"Thanks," he breathed after he sipped it down.

"How are you feeling?" Harvey asked as he set the cup aside.

"As good a person would feel after getting shot in the chest."

Harvey smirked. "So shitty?"

"Pretty much."

Harvey chuckled. "You want me to up your morphine?"

Mike yawned and shook his head. "No, it just makes me tired and floaty."

"Well, it's designed to do that so you don't feel pain."

Mike shrugged with one shoulder while running a hand down his face. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning."

"I need to call Rachel."

"Mike, she's probably still sleeping, she barely left your side for days. Neither did I…you scared the hell out of us, Mike. Especially…"

Mike frowned. "What?"

"A DNR Mike? Seriously? What the hell were you thinking?"

The blonde closed his eyes. "Shit."

"You gonna tell me what that's about? They pulled the plug, Mike. We all thought we were gonna lose you. Rachel was a complete wreck because of it. We had no say over it…I felt completely helpless and guilt ridden. It was bad enough you pushed me out of the way- which you should never do for me ever again- I had to go three days wondering whether we were gonna have to have a funeral for you or not. Answer me, Mike, don't just sit there."

"I'm sorry I…I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly. Do you know how serious that shit is? Once it's over, it's over kid, did you ever think of that?"

Mike sighed. "Harvey I…I was just in a bad place at the time. My Grammy died, you fired me, I had nothing left and I just…I did it because I was depressed."

Harvey scowled. "What kind of doctor would let someone sign a DNR because they're depressed?"

"I came here because of my ribs; they were more cracked than I thought they were after Tess' husband attacked me. I was depressed, I had no one and I felt that if something bad happened, no one would care or miss me. I told him I didn't want to be living off machines if something rendered me incapable of breathing on my own. I don't really think he believed me, but let me sign in anyways. I know it was two years ago, but honestly, I forgot all about it."

"Jesus, you're an idiot, you know that? I hope you plan on getting rid of that thing. I never wanna have to go through what I did this past week again."

Mike sighed through his nose. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys like that."

Harvey pursed his lips and placed his hand on Mike's arm. "Just don't do something stupid like that again, I mean it. I'm not worth sacrificing for. And I might be forgiving, even though I intend to kick your ass once you're better, but I know Rachel won't be."

Mike laughed weakly. "Can't wait…so where did you say Louis was again?"

"Rotting in jail where he belongs," Harvey growled, hating to even think about the bastard who hurt the kid. "Arrested right before you were taken in the ambulance."

"He didn't do it on purpose, did he?"

"He was drunk, but I don't think he intended to kill either one of us. But that's no excuse. He's going away for a long time."

Mike looked down at his hands. "This is my fault-"

"Stop. Just stop right there. It's not your fault. Like I told Louis, I hired you in the first place. But I don't regret hiring you, in fact, I'd do it a hundred times more…I also dragged you to his house, knowing he was pissed at you."

"Both you and I didn't know what he was capable of. I bet Louis didn't even know what he was capable of…it just happened in the moment."

"Still, I'm gonna kick his ass for what he did."

"Have you gone to see him yet?"

"No, I was a little preoccupied."

Mike looked up tiredly and the expression on Harvey's face told him he didn't have to ask. "Oh. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He glanced down at his watch. "Why don't you rest for a bit more. Rachel's not coming in until ten." When Mike didn't respond, Harvey raised his head to see the man had already closed his eyes. Harvey scoffed and left the room to get coffee.

When ten o'clock came, Rachel was right on time. Mike had woken up around nine-thirty and the nurse had brought him juice and oatmeal. It looked unappealing to both him and Harvey, but he was actually feeling a little hungry so he was gonna choke it down.

"How is he doing?" Rachel asked Harvey before she stepped into the room. Mike had closed his eyes a few minutes ago, but the older man knew he wasn't completely asleep.

"Tired and in pain at times, but he's gonna be okay."

"Thank you. Listen Harvey, about earlier-"

"No, you were right to say it. It was a huge mistake bringing Mike to Louis and I paid for that. I'll never stop feeling guilty for what happened; I'm sorry I put you through this."

Rachel smiled sadly. "I forgive you." She turned and went into the room. Mike looked so serene; she knew it sounded creepy, but she loved watching him sleep. The brunette sat down next to the recliner and grinned. Mike was breathing steadily and the color in his face was finally starting to return. She sat there for a few moments, just relishing the fact that Mike was gonna live to see another day. That they wouldn't have to plan a funeral or that she wouldn't be sleeping alone. Pressing her lips together, Rachel rested her hand on his arm and almost immediately, Mike gasped lightly, his eyes flying open and blinking around in confusion.

"It's okay, Mike, it's just me."

Mike glanced over and sighed with a tired smile. "Rachel."

"Hey." She cupped his face, stroking it with her thumb. "God, I've missed you so much."

He grabbed her wrist gently. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Rachel's eyes watered and she looked away. "You _really_ scared me. I thought I was gonna lose you Mike…we all did."

"I know…and the DNR form was stupid. Harvey said he's gonna get the doctor soon so I can get him to rip it up."

Rachel smirked. "You better. I don't think I'd be able to live without you. Actually, I _know_ I wouldn't."

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I promise."

Rachel beamed and leaned forward so the two could kiss. She held his face gently, never wanting to pull away. When they did, the two chuckled.

"Marry me," Mike said suddenly.

Rachel looked stunned. "What?"

"Marry me, Rachel. I…I realized how short life is, tomorrow you could get hit by a bus, I don't want to wait any longer. I know this isn't how you probably pictured it; it's definitely not my ideal place to propose, but-"

Rachel's mouth spread into a wide grin. "Yes. Yes! I'll marry you."

Mike's eyebrows rose. "R-Really?"

Rachel nodded excitedly and hugged the man tightly.

"Ah!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," the woman said, quickly pulling away.

"No, it's fine, it's fine. I'm just sore."

Rachel sighed. She could tell Mike was in pain but his pride, or his desire to be strong in front or her, got in the way. She laid her head on the blonde's shoulder and he put his arm around her. She wouldn't trade this moment for anything.

**One Month Later**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harvey questioned as he stared at Mike who was gazing out the window at the prison where Louis resided. "You're already gonna be seeing him in court soon."

"Yeah I know and I'm sure."

Harvey sighed. "Alright, let's go then." The older lawyer got out and walked around to Mike's side to help him out. The kid was still really stiff and out of breath from time to time, but the doctor said he was recovering quickly and that's all everyone cared about. "Easy, kid. You still need to be taking it slow."

"Yeah, yeah." Mike normally wouldn't let Harvey baby him like this, basically watching his every move, but he knew the man felt responsible for his accident so he let it go.

"Does he know that I'm alive?" Mike asked as they were let inside the building.

"I don't think so. I wanted him to sit in here alone and make him think that he killed you."

Mike rolled his eyes and sat in front of the glass, waiting for Louis to appear on the other side. He knew that the guy really didn't mean to try and kill him, but it was still horrible to think about. It was still shocking that he would ever do something like this. He glanced up at Harvey who was standing behind him, before turning to the glass just as Louis appeared. Louis' eyes widened in shock and then he picked up the phone, Mike doing the same.

_"Mike? You're alive?!"_

The blonde smiled weakly.

_"H-How…how are you doing?"_

"I've been better. I just got out of the hospital a few days ago."

Louis sighed. _"Listen Mike, I'm sorry for what I did. I know that asking for your forgiveness is beyond any possibilities and I don't blame you. I'm just glad you're okay."_

"Thanks."

There was some awkward silence until Mike spoke again. "Louis, I never told you this, but…I'm sorry. You were right, I ruined the firm because I'm a fraud and now we've sucked you into the mix."

"Well, going away for conspiracy to commit fraud can't be any worse than the time I'll be spending in here for attempted murder. But through all my anger and the time I've had to calm down, I know why you did what you did. I'm not mad anymore."

Mike smirked. "Good. Thank you Louis."

_"Don't mention it."_

"Time's up, Litt."

The ex-lawyer sighed. "Well, again, I'm glad you're alright."

Mike bobbed his head. "Be careful in there."

Louis smiled weakly and hung up the phone. Mike sat there until the man disappeared. Harvey placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm proud of you kid."

Mike chuckled. "That's a first."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Come on, I told Rachel I would have you back before dinner." As they walked out of the prison, Harvey slug his arm around Mike's shoulder.

"Hey Harvey, just so you know, I don't blame you."

"Mike-"

"No don't. I mean it."

Harvey sighed. He was always gonna feel guilty but for Mike's sake he would keep it to himself.

"Okay. Fine."

"Good. Hey, you wanna come over for dinner? Rachel is making burgers."

Harvey smirked. "Sure kid. As long as there's beer involved, too."

"Oh, so you can gloat in front of me that I can't have alcohol for another month?"

"Yep."

"You're an asshole."

Harvey laughed, ruffling Mike's hair. "That's what a big brother is for."

Mike smiled, glancing at the older man, but not saying anything. They had gone through a lot together and he was glad Harvey would always consider him a sibling.

"These burgers better be damn good, by the way," Harvey said as they got into the car. "I could go to Ronaldo's and get one and nothing can beat Ronaldo's."

The blonde grinned. "Trust me, Rachel's burgers are to die for…plus what's better than getting food for free? I may charge you for the beer though."

Harvey snorted. He glanced at Mike and pressed his lips together. He could've seriously lost the kid and the reality of it would always be nagging in the back of his head. But as of right now, Mike was here to stay and he wouldn't let anything or anyone get in the way of that.

"And I thought I was the asshole."

**FIN**

**A/N: [Spoilers]Omg last week's episode was amazing! So much protective Harvey I almost died! And loving the hurt Mike in there and then finding out Harvey had drugged him! Drugged!Mike is awesome! And then yesterday's episode was equally amazing! I really hope Mike gets out soon, but some more hurt for him would be nice ;) Also, not sure if conspiracy to commit fraud is something for people who knew Mike wasn't a real lawyer is the right term so I apologize if it's not.**

**Don't forget to review! They are love!**

**Next Prompt for:****_ Leggomygreggo2_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	43. Leverage

**Leverage**

_**Prompt for: leggomygreggo2: Harvey sends Mike to a bank to ask its manager questions about a case when all hell breaks out and five men barge into the bank demanding money. They find out Mike is a lawyer and uses him as a hostage and take him. They call Harvey somehow and demand money for his return. They beat Mike up sending the law firm a video of his torture. Eventually they find Mike but he is bad condition. Mike slips into a coma and Rachel tells him she's pregnant. He wakes up to Harvey.**_

**Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review at the end of the story! Reviews are love!**

**9:15am**

Mike jerked awake when he heard his phone beep loudly. He groaned, praying it was Rachel and not Harvey. It was Friday and he and Rachel had taken a day off from work to relax. Surprisingly Harvey was okay with it and if this was him going back on his word, he wasn't gonna be happy. Rachel had left early this morning to get some grocery shopping done; he had kissed her goodbye and then went back to sleep. When he glanced blearily at the text message, Mike grinned. It was from her.

_"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you, but I just wanted to let you know I'll be home within the next hour, the line at the store is long -_- But anyways, I'll see you soon, love you. P.S I have some exciting news."_

He texted back quickly. _"And you're not gonna tell me? ;)"_

"_It's a surprise, of course I'm not gonna tell you. :p"_

Mike chuckled before closing his eyes once more. Barely two minutes later, it beeped again. He was prepared for a few emoji's and a heart, but instead, it was a message from Harvey.

"Great."

_"Mike, I know I said I wouldn't bother you on yours and Rachel's day off, but this is urgent. I'm in and out of meetings all day and this was a last minute discovery; I need you to go to the bank and talk to Peter Lewis. There's a file on your desk with some forms he needs to fill out along with some questions about a few holes in the case. This needs to be in by 5pm or else we'll get a crappy judge. Thanks."_

Mike groaned, hating that of all days, Harvey had to bring this up on his day off. Wiping a hand down his face, Mike pushed himself out of bed and got dressed. He was gonna kick Harvey's ass Monday for making him do this. He quickly wrote a note for Rachel saying he would be back in a few hours and that he would make it up to her before grabbing his phone and calling a taxi. Fifteen minutes later, Mike grabbed the files that Harvey left him and then got to the bank not long after. Fixing his tie, Mike walked into the bank, unprepared what was going to happen in the next two minutes.

"Mr. Lewis," he said when he saw the client. He walked up and they shook hands.

"Michael Ross, correct? You work with Harvey, he told me you were coming."

"Yes, he wanted me to ask you a few questions and have you fill out some forms so we move the case along."

"Of course, why don't we head to my office and I'll-"

All a sudden, the doors burst open and multiple gunshots rang through the air, five masked men storming into the room. Everyone in the bank screamed, hitting the floor and covering their heads. Mike was briefly frozen in shock before he and the manager dropped to their stomachs as well. His heart beat frantically as the gunshots continued to ring out around him. This definitely was not what he had in mind for his day off.

"Everybody get down on the ground, don't say anything and you won't get hurt!" One of the men shouted gruffly.

"I can't believe this is happening right now."

"Did you say something pretty boy?" Another guy said, brandishing the machine gun in his face. Mike shuddered and quietly shook his head, staring at the floor.

"That's what I thought."

Mike let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was gonna kill Harvey for getting him into this mess.

"Where's the bank manager?!" The leader shouted.

Mike glanced at Peter and the man stared fearfully back at him.

"I asked a question and I expect it to be answered! If the manager doesn't get up within three seconds, I'll kill everyone in this room!"

Peter shakily stood, his hands up in defense. "I'm r-right here."

"Good, now bring us to the vault."

Peter nodded. As they were about to go out back, a child started crying and his mom desperately tried to calm him down.

"Shut that kid up or I will!" The leader growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, he's teething, I-"

"I don't give a fuck what he's doing. What he better _not_ be doing is making a sound and in five seconds, I'll help both of you with that."

Mike looked up, seeing a mom and a little boy, who seemed to be about two, cowering underneath the robber's gun. If the mom was shot, the kid could be an orphan. He knew what it was like to lose his parents and to threaten a mother and her child was not okay with him.

"P-Please, don't hurt us."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you brought your annoying baby here." He cocked his gun and the woman flinched.

"No! Leave them alone!"

The robber spun around quickly with a scowl on his face. "What the fuck did you say to me?"

Mike cautiously stood up and walked over to shield the two hostages. "You heard me. Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this. It's a baby, it's gonna cry."

"And what are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?" The man asked, shoved the mouth of his gun into Mike's chest.

"You don't wanna do this," Mike choked, trying to stay calm. "There's a reason you decided to pull this off, but I promise you I can help you with whatever bind you're in. You haven't hurt or killed anybody and you haven't taken any money. You'll go away for armed robbery and at best it'll be ten years, give or take. You'll probably even be released for parole."

"And how would you know all this stuff, huh?"

"My name is Mike Ross and I work for Pearson Specter Litt, it's a law firm in-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, did you say Specter? As in _Harvey_ Specter?"

Mike frowned. "Um, yeah. Do you know him?"

The man chuckled humorlessly. "Oh I know him alright. He screwed me over big time. He may not remember me, but I sure as hell remember him." A smile formed underneath his mask. "But I just came up with a plan so that he'll never forget my face again."

Before Mike could get out another word, the robber smashed him across the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him out cold before he even hit the floor. The robber turned around, grinning ear to ear.

"Change of plan men, I have a much better idea…one that could give us satisfaction of beating someone to death, getting a kick out of torturing a guy I loathe and draining the bastard off all his money."

~+SUITS+~

Mike groaned as pain exploded in his head. _What the hell happened?_ He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned again. Fuck, his head hurt so much.

"Mike? Can you hear me?" A voice whispered.

"Ugh."

"Mike?"

Who was talking to him? He didn't recognize that voice at all. He blinked away the double vision before he stared up at a woman with dark blue eyes, looking at him fearfully. He, then, lifted his head and realized he was in a bank…one that was getting held up by five men with big guns.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked softly.

"Y-Yeah," Mike answered, refraining himself from nodding and causing more pain. "What happened?"

"They hit you over the head. It's already bruising pretty bad. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise." He glanced at the woman and her kid who was looking at him curiously. At least he stopped crying. Mike sat up, holding his head. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you for standing up for us like that."

Mike smiled weakly. "What's your name?"

"Holly and this is Sammy. Do you have kids?"

"No, but I want them someday and I'm sure my fiancé will too. I just hope I have the chance."

Holly looked at him sadly. "You will. We're gonna get out of here."

Mike sighed and looked over at the robbers who were talking in a circle. "What are they doing?"

"One of the guys took your phone. You were out for five minutes."

Mike was about to say something, but they were interrupted when one of the robbers turned around.

"Hey boss, he's awake."

The others turned around and the leader smiled. "I was beginning to think I hit you too hard."

Mike glared at him. "What the hell do you want? Who are you?"

"Manners, Mr. Ross. So…you work for Mr. Harvey Specter?"

"Yeah…and?"

"That son of a bitch screwed me over, I lost my money, my family, my job and it must've been fate that brought you here, because I'm gonna use you to get me what I want."

"Harvey doesn't negotiate," Mike sneered.

"Oh yeah? I think he'll reconsider when he sees you struggling to stay alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see. Get up."

Mike didn't answer, just wondering what this guy meant. It was chilling

"Excuse me, I ordered you to get up!"

"And if I don't? You didn't answer my question."

"Fine, to answer your question…" the robber pulled the trigger and shot Mike in the leg.

The blonde cried out and clutched his bleeding thigh. The other hostages cried and screamed.

"And now instead of you doing things the easy way and walking, we're gonna drag you and it's not gonna be gentle. Matt, take him over there and handcuff both his hands above his head to that pole."

As Mike was focused on trying not to pass out, he was roughly dragged over to the stanchion and his arms were ripped up, tightly cuffed to the bar. He whimpered in agony, breathing heavily and squeezing the blurriness out of his eyes. God, his leg hurt so much.

"W-What are y-you gonna do to me?"

"I'm gonna get a rise outta Mr. Specter," the man smirked. "And maybe get a few million dollars out of it, too."

"T-Told you…he's not…gonna d-do it."

"We'll see about that." He pulled out Mike's phone and pressed a few buttons. He then nodded to his partners and before Mike knew it, they were tearing open his shirt and laughing "Let the games begin."

~+S+~

Harvey rubbed his face as he collapsed into his chair. He was glad Mike was off dealing with Peter, because frankly, he never would've had time to do so. He was in and out of meetings and thankfully he only had two more. He felt bad for dragging the kid out on his day off, but work was work and sometimes it ruled over your life. He glanced at his watch and sighed; he had twenty minutes before the next meeting, maybe he could try and get some work done so he wasn't going home at midnight. Just as he picked up his pen, his phone buzzed loudly; he glanced over and his brows knitted together.

"What the hell?" Mike was _facetiming_ him. They had never facetimed before and shouldn't he be with a client? Pressing his lips together, Harvey answered it, but all he was met with was black. "Hello? Mike, are you there?" He suddenly heard someone cackling and his heart beat wildly in his chest. "Mike? Are you okay?"

_"Oh, he's far from okay, Specter. I'd say he's gonna be even worse in a few minutes."_

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped. "What do you want, where's Mike?" The camera finally cleared and he was staring at a person in a black mask. His brain spun and it suddenly came together. Bank robbery. "What have you done with Mike?"

_"Relax, Harvey, he's right here."_ The camera flipped and Harvey gasped silently. Mike was handcuffed to a bar, his left leg soaked in red and his face bruised, unnaturally pale and sweaty. And his eyes were closed. Not good.

Oh my god. "Mike? Mike can you hear me?"

The kid sluggishly blinked open his eyes, moaning. _"H-Harvey? Don't *cough* don't give th-them what they w-want."_

_"Shut up!"_ Another robber said, punching Mike in the face.

"What do you want from him?" Harvey growled, trembling in anger.

_"I don't want anything from him, Harvey. I want everything from you. Three million dollars, in cash, down here in fifteen minutes."_

"That's not happening."

_"I thought you might say that. So maybe this'll change your mind."_ The leader nodded to his men and crowbars appeared out of nowhere. And Harvey thought he had seen worse things: his mom cheating on his dad, Marcus getting so sick he had to go to the hospital, his dad dying, but this…this made him snap. Each cracking blow to Mike's torso, each whimper, each pained grunt made him flinch and his eyes water. He wanted to shut off the phone, but he couldn't…Mike's life was literally on the line right now. Two minutes had passed by the time they finally stopped. Mike was desperately gasping for air, his face gray and lips blue.

_"Change your mind yet?"_

He wanted to…he really did. But what if it was just a trap…what if the second he handed these people the money, he along with Mike and the other hostages got killed?

"No. You're not getting anything out of me."

_"Wow, you're a lot stubborn than I remember you."_

"Who are you?"

_"Patience. I still wanna have a little fun with your boy, which, by the way, he ain't doing so good. He's lost a lot of blood since I shot him in the leg."_

Harvey clenched his fists.

_"Shall we continue? This is a little something I wanted to try…I was actually gonna use this on some safes, but this might be a bit more fun." _He took out a container filled with a white substance; with a gloved finger, he dipped it in and then smeared a line down the center of Mike's exposed, heaving chest. Harvey watched, confused, but knowing that it was gonna be bad. A flaming lighter appeared and the robber placed it up to the line; almost immediately, it sparked and burned like a flame lighting up a rope on dynamite. Harvey never thought Mike could scream so loud. It chilled him to the bone and made him feel extremely sick.

"Stop it…dammit, stop! I'll do it, just stop hurting him!"

_"Now that's more like it, Harv. Mikey just might make it out of here alive now. Though I can't promise we won't stop torturing him while we wait, it's too much fun, you know?"_

Harvey swallowed back a retort, worriedly staring at Mike who had passed out from the extensive pain. _Poor kid._

_"You better hurry, Harv, the clock's ticking and I don't think Mike has much fight left in him. And like I said…we're not done having fun with him yet."_ He pulled out a knife, tossed it to one of the men standing next to Mike and he swiftly stabbed him in the side. Mike's eyes snapped open and he gasped in shock. Harvey could see his body visibly trembling and he knew it was only a matter of time before the kid's body gave up.

"Oh god." He couldn't take it anymore. He was so glad Donna wasn't at her desk right now. "Alright, alright, I'm on my way. Just stop."

_"Nah…I'll either stop when I have that briefcase of money in my hand…or he's dead. Personally, I hope it's that, because then you'll know what it's like to lose family. See you soon."_ The video ended and his phone went dark. Harvey was shivering in fear and anger; he couldn't believe this was happening right now, but he wasn't letting the kid die. No amount of money would keep him from negotiating. And he wasn't a man who did those types of things, but for Mike he would risk his career and his life no matter what. Glancing at his watch, he realized he had thirteen minutes left. Thirteen minutes until he would be seeing Mike's fate; whether the medics would be taking him away in a body bag or in an ambulance. Whether he would be giving Rachel the bad news and being hated forever by her and probably Donna, or just apologizing repeatedly until Mike made her forgive him. He quickly texted Ray and then grabbed his things to head downstairs. By the time he got to his bank and withdrew the money, he had seven minutes to reach Mike. The ride was excruciating and he was praying the sight wouldn't be as bad as he was imagining it. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay._

Mike could barely keep his eyes open. He knew he was dying and if something wasn't done fast, then he would never see the light of day again. The robbers had stabbed him three more times- once in the shoulder and two more in the side. The blood loss was dragging him down quickly. He really hoped Harvey had a plan besides giving up three million dollars of his money. He wanted to live, but he didn't want Harvey to do that. Would Harvey do that? For him? He knew that they had become like brothers over the past couple years, but how far would the man go to save him? The leader grabbed his chin and lifted up his head so that they were making eye contact.

"You're gonna die, kid. Even when your man Harv gives me that money, the blood loss will kill you. No one can save you now."

Mike trembled, tears dripping out of his eyes.

The leader chuckled and tossed the blonde away. "Keep him handcuffed, duct tape his mouth and dump him down the stairs."

"Sure thing, boss."

"And now we wait."

When Harvey got to the bank, Ray had to park far away on the side of the road due to the many police and SWAT cars surrounding the area. There were a few ambulances sitting in wait and Harvey was glad for that…Mike was definitely gonna need it. Swallowing thickly, he stepped out of the car, grabbed the briefcase and headed towards the barricade.

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?" An officer said when he tried to pass.

"My…my friend is in there."

"As are a lot of the other hostages. We're working on it."

"No, you don't understand," he said through clenched teeth. "He's in there because of me. Those people in there have a grudge against me and if I don't bring this money to them, they'll kill him." _Even though they might kill him anyways._

The cop stared at him hesitantly.

"Please."

"Alright, just be careful and we'll be on standby."

Harvey bobbed his head in thanks before cautiously walking into the building. The scene before him was eerily quiet. People were face down on the ground, four men standing around with guns raised. He scanned the area, saw blood smeared on the floor- which was most likely Mike's- and then he saw a man standing by the counter, grinning from ear to ear. But no Mike.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Harvey Specter. You made it with seconds to spare. You got the money?"

"Where's Mike?"

"Ah, ah, ah. First the money."

"What the hell did you do with him? I'm not giving you anything until you tell me where he is!"

"Take it easy, Harv, he's…around. Now give me the money or you won't find him alive. He's lost a great amount of blood; I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did."

Harvey ground his teeth. "Fine."

The man came up to him, holding the gun high, before snatching the briefcase from Harvey's hand. "Count it, Clyde, make sure it's all there. Matt, get the truck ready."

Harvey stood there quietly as he watched the money get counted. He didn't care about the cash, he, honestly, didn't care about these people in here either, he just wanted to know where Mike was.

"It's all here."

"See? Now where is Mike?"

The robber and the rest of his men began heading for the door. "Ask one of the other hostages. They'll know where is body is…gotta tell you though, he's probably dead by now." Harvey watched as the men left and the second they disappeared out the back door, the hostages immediately got up and ran for the door.

"Wait! Where did he put Mike!?" He choked. He was becoming desperate. A woman with a baby came up to him, tears in her eyes.

"They threw him the basement. He…He wasn't conscious."

Harvey pursed his lips. "Thank you." He spun on his heels and made his way to the basement; he flung open the double doors and his heart nearly stopped from the horrible sight laying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mike!" He bolted down the steps, his shoes slamming hard on the cement until he reached the bottom, falling to his knees next to the unmoving blonde. His mouth was covered with tape and his hands were cuffed tightly in front of him. "Mike? Come on, buddy, wake up." He carefully peeled the tape from the man's mouth before cupping his face, stroking the bruised cheek tenderly with his thumb. "Jesus Christ. Mike, wake up dammit." His hands trembled as turned the kid onto his back and then shed his own jacket. Mike's shirt was torn open and all Harvey could see were multiple deep cuts, dark purple bruises and blood. Not one inch of pale skin. "Oh god. You're gonna be okay, kid, you're gonna be fine." He pressed his jacket against Mike's torso and then took off his belt and created a tourniquet around the blonde's leg, hopefully stopping whatever blood was still coming out. "Mike, please say something," he whispered, brushing the sweaty strands of his blonde hair off his forehead. But he wasn't saying anything…he was barely even breathing. Where were those damn medics?!

"Help!" Tears burned his eyes as he brought Mike into his lap, cradling the kid's limp body in his arms. "I need help here!" Mike should've been at home with Rachel and he had dragged him out. _What have I done? _"Mike, I'm sorry," he choked, burying his face into the kid's hair. "I'm so sorry."

~+SUITS+~

It wasn't good. In fact, it was _really_ bad. The whole ride to the hospital, Mike remained unconscious; he actually started to get worse. His blood pressure dropped as did his oxygen levels. The medics were extremely worried about the amount of blood Mike had lost…they were worried he might not make it. Harvey held the kid's freezing hand the whole way…maybe he wouldn't even deny that he had. He had just never been so terrified in his life. That was an hour and a half ago. Mike had been behind closed doors for so long and in that time Harvey had called Rachel. The phone call to Mike's fiancé had not been a great one either.

Rachel had been getting ready for Mike to return, cleaning up the apartment, making them lunch and lighting a few candles. She'd returned from the store to find the place empty and only a note on the kitchen table. She wasn't happy with Harvey for making Mike work or with Mike for leaving, but he was gonna be home shortly and that's what mattered. But after two hours, she began to get worried. Especially when he didn't answer his phone. The brunette was just about to call him a fifth time when her phone buzzed, indicating that Harvey was calling her. She frowned, feeling dread boil in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong. And she had been right…apparently Harvey had sent Mike to a bank, it got held up and then Mike was used to get to the older lawyer. She just didn't know how bad it was…Harvey wouldn't tell her over the phone. When she got to the hospital, she saw Harvey sitting in the corner…or at least it looked like him. He was pale, his face drawn and his hands, covered in dried blood, and shaking. She took a shuddering breath and went up to him.

"H-Harvey?"

He looked up, clenching his jaw. "Rachel."

"How bad?"

He bowed his head and shook it.

"Tell me…please," she choked.

Harvey swallowed and was about to say something when Dr. Stanley came up to them. "Mr. Specter, correct? You came in with Michael?"

"Yeah…" He glanced at Rachel. "How…is he okay?"

"Far from it, I'm afraid. He's lost a lot of blood. It's a miracle he's alive actually." Dr. Stanley sat down and gestured for Rachel to do the same. "After Michael was brought in, he went into hypovolemic shock, his blood pressure continued to drop and pretty soon he crashed. Fortunately, we were able to revive him, but his body is gravely weak and he's slipped into a deep coma. He has bruises all over his torso along with three stab wounds in his side and one in his shoulder, however, thankfully they weren't deep and hit nothing vital. The bullet to the leg, did, though, nick the artery and that's where he lost the most blood. He also obtained a severe chemical burn down the center of his chest that went dangerously deep and six broken ribs, two of which punctured his left lung. We've inflated the lung, but he's breathing with the help of a ventilator. The infections are critical as well, his fever almost up to 104, any higher and we'll have to bring him to get an ice bath. We also found that he was hit twice over the head, one on the side and one on the back of his head where there was a small hairline fracture in his skull. There was no bleeding, but we're going to be monitoring it closely for the next twenty-four hours. There's no telling when or if he'll wake up; he could very well be in a coma for weeks or months. Frankly, I'm surprised, after the extensive torture he'd been subjected to, he's still seems to be fighting. He's strong and even though it's touch and go at the moment, things could quickly turn and could be recovering in no time."

"Can we see him?" Rachel sniffed, wiping her nose and trying not to cry in front of Harvey.

"In twelve hours. We have him in recovering in post-op to make sure we didn't miss anything and then we'll move him to a private room. For now, I would go home, clean up, _pray_, and then come back refreshed. Michael's in good hands and we'll do everything we can." He reached over and placed his hand over Rachel's for a brief second before pulling away. "He's gonna be okay, I promise."

"Thank you," Harvey said quietly.

Dr. Stanley nodded. "We'll call if anything changes before the twelve hours is up."

Once the doctor left, Rachel tried to compose herself and turned to Harvey. "What the hell happened?"

Harvey took a deep breath, turned to her and began telling her how it all came to this whole shit show.

"I'm really sorry, Rachel," the man said once he finished. "This is my fault; it never would've happened if I had just left him alone."

Rachel choked a sob. Mike had been _tortured._ He had been stabbed and burned and beaten…something that could've been prevented. But she wasn't entirely mad at Harvey, she was mad at the guys who did this. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I hate myself, especially since Mike shouldn't have been with those guys who had a grudge against me in the first place. It should've been me not him and I'm gonna do everything I can to make it up to the both of you."

"But what…you heard the doctor, he might not wake up."

"He's going to; I'm not letting him quit on us now. He was brave in that video, Rachel. He told me not to give the money, but I did anyways, because Mike's family. You both are and nothing would hold me back from making sure you guys are all safe. And I'm gonna make damn sure that I make the people, who did this to him, pay extensively."

Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes. All of a sudden, she felt nauseous and she clutched her stomach, rushing over to the nearest trashcan. Harvey pressed his lips together in sympathy; finding out the man you love might never wake up from a coma was sickening. His best friend, his little brother may never open his eyes again. He buried his face in his hands and exhaled shakily. _I'm sorry, kid. Please forgive me._

**12 Hours Later**

Rachel sat by Mike's bedside, clutching his hand tightly. She was holding back the tears, trying so hard not to break down…to be strong for Mike. She rubbed his cold fingers in hopes to warm them up while looking at his unconscious form. His face was pale and covered with a layer of sweat, his lips were tinted blue and his machine aided breathing was raspy. Everywhere the woman looked, she saw bruises and small cuts and bandages. Even his muscled chest that she loved staring at so much was swathed in white gauze. Maybe it was a good thing, because of how mangled his skin had gotten from the torture.

"Mike…please wake up, I need you. I need you to wake up, please, Mike. God, I love you so much. I don't think I could go weeks without you especially since…the news I was gonna give you when I got home was…" she took a deep breath. "Mike, I'm pregnant." The brunette waited for a response, but she knew nothing was gonna happen. "I found out last night, but you were so exhausted from work I didn't want to wake you up. And then I went to the grocery store early this morning to make a surprise dinner for you." She gently stroked his cheek and then ran her fingers through his hair. "When you left for work, I was mad, because I really wanted to tell you; and now I'm really mad at you for this. You can't leave me, Mike. What am I gonna do if you…" She laid her head down by his arm and unable to stifle the tears anymore, she started to cry, not knowing that Harvey was standing out in the hall with Donna, hearing the whole thing.

"Shit." This just got a whole lot worse.

Rachel stayed with Mike for an hour before Donna took her to get something to eat. Harvey sighed and sat down in the empty chair, staring at the blonde's chest that was rising and falling weakly. "Jesus kid. I'm so sorry I got you into this. I should've just left you alone. It should be me lying in this bed, not you." He placed his hand over Mike's clammy forehead and closed his eyes. But all he could see…all he could see was the kid's beaten body and hear each whimper, each scream, each cry. It would remain burned in his mind forever.

"You have to be okay. You have to wake up or I don't know what I'll do. You're gonna be a dad, Mike. A _dad_. I don't want to have to tell your son or daughter why their father isn't around. I don't want to have Rachel crying every night because you're still laying here or worse. You have to get better or I swear to god. You can't leave us. You can't leave me. I have to make it up to you. We have to go out celebrate, you have to buy things for your kid, you have to become a senior partner someday. And you can't do any of that laying here. So you gotta wake up, okay? Just wake up, dammit…please," he ended in a whisper. He never was one to express emotions; he always told Mike he was against having emotions, not against using them. Well, right now he was actually_ having_ emotions; it wasn't bullshit, it wasn't an emotion he was using to get something in return, he was actually feeling scared and guilty and sad. All because of this kid. This kid that stumbled into his life four years ago with a briefcase of weed, a sharp tongue, a freaky memory, and a will to turn his life around. And had done that. Sure he wasn't technically a lawyer and maybe he was breaking the law, but Mike was family and he always would be no matter what. His jaw twitched and he looked down at the floor, trying to convince himself that Mike was gonna be okay…that he was gonna wake up in no time. Right?

**13 Days Later, 11:34pm**

Mike still needed a breathing tube after a week and a half. The doctor had tried to wean him off, but his body was still weak and the damage to his lungs plus the infections made things worse. Rachel visited every morning, Donna on her lunches and Harvey every night until the sun came up. He had barely slept, had little to eat and was exhausted and unfocused. Three days last week he had taken sick leave just to rest and then sit with the blonde the remainder of the day. He, along with Rachel, was getting worried and frustrated. Right before their very eyes, Mike was withering away. The longer he was unconscious, the smaller and sicker he seemed to be and the less likely he was to wake up at all. Rachel visited less, mostly because the pregnancy was making her tired, sick, and sometimes she would have mood swings and just wanted to be alone. He still couldn't believe the woman was pregnant and Mike still had no idea.

"Kid, you're missing out," Harvey sighed wearily. He pressed his lips together with a small smile and brushed Mike's bangs off his face. "Personally, I hope it's a boy, because then Uncle Harvey can teach him how to be the best goddamn closer in New York…not better than me, however." He chuckled. "Don't disappoint your kid, Mike. Don't disappoint Rachel or Donna or me. You may think people don't care about you or that _I_ don't care about you, but let me fucking tell you. I care a shit ton about you and seeing you like this kills me. It's time to wake up, Mike, stop playing games cause it sure as hell isn't funny." When nothing happened, he rubbed his unshaven face and stood up. Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard the monitors start to beep wildly. _Oh no, this was it._ He turned around and to his relief he saw Mike choking against the tube, his eyes fluttering open and his hands clutching the sheets. A smile spread on Harvey's face as he ran forward.

"Mike! Hey kid, you're okay now. Don't fight it, it's helping you breathe, okay?" He placed a hand on Mike's chest, but immediately drew away when he heard the man cry out. And then he remembered the burn. "Oh shit, shit I'm sorry. Fuck." Just then, Dr. Stanley and three nurses came into the room.

"You're gonna have to leave, Harvey. He's fighting the tube, so we're gonna be taking it out."

The man nodded and stepped out of the room, the door shutting behind him. Harvey chewed on the inside of his cheek as he waited for something to happen. Five minutes passed before the door opened, the nurses and Dr. Stanley exiting the room.

"Is he okay?"

"He's doing quite well, actually. He's breathing on his own, but we have him using an oxygen mask since it's still a little spotty. We asked him a couple questions; he remembers who he is, what year it is and where he works- Pearson Specter Litt- and what happened, which is very surprising considering that most people don't recollect the trauma that landed them in the hospital."

Harvey smirked. "Mike's not most people, doc."

"That's for sure. You got a strong boy in there."

_Damn right he did._

"You're welcome to go back in, but he's asleep and probably will be for a while. The infections are starting to clear up, thankfully and his wounds are healing. He'll be out of here in no time if things run smoothly."

"Thank you, doctor."

Instead of going into the room, Harvey left to go outside and call Rachel. She was gonna be so happy about this.

Mike didn't wake up until the next night which was understandable since he'd been through a lot. Rachel had stayed with him all day, calming him down when he became restless in his sleep.

Mike groggily blinked open his eyes, staring quietly up at the ceiling. His whole body ached and his chest and throat burned. He felt like he couldn't move, because if he did he might end up hurting even more. He definitely wasn't dead so where was he? Mike tried to take a deep breath, but it ended up making him cough harshly and out of breath.

"Hey, hey, easy, kid."

He recognized that voice, but he was in too much pain to place it. Suddenly, something was over his mouth and cool, fresh air began easing the tightness in his chest. The same person sat him up and began rubbing circles on his back. After a few moments, he felt a lot better but drained of energy. Rubbing his eyes and glanced to his left to see Harvey's concerned face swimming into view.

"Feeling better?"

Mike nodded and scanned the room. "W-What…time…is it?" He asked breathlessly, barely over a whisper.

"It's almost ten-thirty at night. After they took the tube out you fell back asleep. Do you remember that?"

"N-Not really. Have you been here…entire time?"

"A good amount…why?"

"L-Look…like shit," he said with a smirk.

Harvey laughed, feeling the weight slide off his shoulders. Mike was already joking around. Once the greenish-yellow bruises disappeared from his face, it would look like nothing happened. Even though that wouldn't be the case. "I wouldn't be talking, kid."

"Yeah well…I've been here for…how long _have_ I been here?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Holy shit," Mike muttered, his eyes growing wide. "Where's…where's Rachel? Is she okay?"

"Mike, calm down. Rachel's fine, she was here earlier, but you were sleeping."

"Why didn't…either of you…wake me up?"

"Because you need to rest. Did you forget what you went through?"

No he didn't forget, but he was trying too. He knew that would probably be impossible with his memory, but he could try.

"Mike. You okay?" Harvey asked quietly when the blonde started breathing heavily.

"Those guys that…are they gone?"

"Mike, you're safe, I promise. They were caught trying to rob another bank downtown four days ago. Idiots. Even if they hadn't been, I wouldn't let anyone get to you."

"Who were they?"

"Some asshole I went up against a long time ago. Thomas Sever. Believe it or not, he used to be a lawyer until he started doing illegal things to win. I found out about it and exposed him. He was disbarred and his wife cleaned him out of all his money and left with their kids. I went to go see him last week, he's never seeing the light of day again, kid."

Mike shut his eyes, remembering the pain every time the crowbar hit his ribs or every time the knife plunged into his body or that chemical the guy used to burn him. It was a nightmare. He truly thought he was going to die, even before Thomas guaranteed he would. But then it hit him. How the hell did he survive?

"Harvey how…how did I get out of there?"

"I gave them the money," Harvey sighed. He was wondering when this would come up.

"But…that's three million dollars. Did you get it back?"

"I did, but that's not important. The only thing that mattered to me was getting you out of there alive. When I saw you getting tortured like that, Mike, it made something inside me break. I usually don't negotiate, but seeing you like that…seeing you near death, I didn't care about money. I cared about you. I always will." He took Mike's hand and squeezed it. "You're gonna be okay now, kid. And I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. I almost got you killed and I hate myself for it."

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known that was gonna happen. They could've kidnapped me off the street instead of this. It just happened but…it's not something I can forget." He chuckled humorlessly, wiping the wetness from his eyes. "I'm never gonna forget it, Harvey. It's just like with my parent's death. Over and over again, I remember getting the news, seeing their caskets and putting them in the ground and every night I would have nightmares and then the next morning, I would just pray it wasn't real…but it was. I just…I don't think I can go through it again. Even with Rachel, she won't understand and I don't want to drag her into my problems…I don't want to drag any of you into my problems. I'm used to dealing with things on my own and I just…I can't do it this time."

"Hey, calm down. It's not gonna happen again." He sat forward and cupped Mike's neck. He had never seen Mike so vulnerable. "Things are different now, you have Rachel, Donna and me. We're gonna get you through this, baby steps, alright? Deep breaths." He hated seeing the kid like this. So traumatized. "You're not alone anymore. Yes, you're gonna have nightmares, but you're gonna get better and soon it'll be in the back of your mind. Plus, Rachel has some news that I _know_ is gonna help you forget about it for a while."

"Really? What news?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll find out when she gets here tomorrow morning."

"Oh come on, I can pretend to be surprised when she tells me."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Mike, this is something you're gonna want to hear from her."

The blonde grumbled. "Fine."

Harvey slapped Mike on the shoulder. "So, what do you want to do? Eat something, watch a movie?"

Mike yawned. "I'm kinda tired, but how about a movie?"

Harvey smirked. "I brought a few. Die Hard, Batman Begins, and Butch Cassidy."

Mike got comfortable on the pillows with a small smile. "Butch."

"Good choice." Harvey got up and put the DVD in. Half an hour into the movie and quoting the lines, Harvey noticed Mike wasn't saying much and when he looked over, he saw the kid struggling to keep his eyes open and his head up. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Mike…hey, kid."

"Hmm?"

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up if you start having nightmares."

Mike frowned. "You're staying?"

"Like I said, you're not alone anymore."

Mike gave the man a lopsided smile. "Thank you, Harvey." And with that, he let his eyes close and he drifted off into slumber.

The next time Mike woke up, he was staring up at Rachel who was intently reading a book. He smiled tiredly and slid his hand to touch hers that was resting by his arm. She jumped and looked up, a huge smile spreading on her face. "Oh my god. You're awake!" She wiped the happy tears from her eyes and grabbed Mike's hand. She didn't want to hug him yet- as much as she desperately missed being in his arms- because he was still healing and was afraid of hurting him. Rachel cupped his face and they kissed intensely. Once they pulled apart the two smiled. "God, I missed you so much. I thought…I thought you were never gonna wake up."

"I'm okay now, I'm not going anywhere," Mike yawned. "Where's Harvey?"

"At work probably, he left a few hours ago."

Mike's brows knitted together. "He's going to work after he stayed here all night?"

"Yeah…well, we've been doing it for almost two weeks. Me in the morning, Donna on her lunch and Harvey at night."

"Wow." Harvey really _did_ care about him.

Rachel smiled. "So how are you feeling?"

"Tired…really sore. Throat hurts."

"Want some water?"

"Yeah."

Rachel carefully helped the blonde sit up before grabbing a pitcher of water and pouring it into a cup. She waited until Mike took a few sips and then placed the cup back on the counter.

"So," she said, taking a deep breath. "I have something to tell you. I was gonna tell you when I got home that day, but you were gone."

Mike quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Rachel grinned. "Mike, I'm…I'm pregnant."

The blonde's eyes went wide and his mouth opened in surprise. "W-What?"

"I'm pregnant, Mike. It's been a few weeks; that's what I wanted to tell you. I found out the night before you got attacked."

"Holy shit."

"Are…are you happy?"

"Happy? I'm…" he wiped the oncoming tears from his eyes and then placed his hand on Rachel's stomach. "Of course I'm happy. We're having a baby."

"You're gonna be a dad," Rachel beamed.

_I'm gonna be a dad._ He was so glad he hadn't given up. He laughed and grasped Rachel's hand before they couldn't be apart anymore and hugged. For Mike, it hurt, but he didn't care. He was gonna have a family of his own. His life was really starting to turn around.

**9 Months Later**

Harvey, Donna, Robert and Laura all paced or sat nervously in the waiting room. Rachel had gone into labor early this morning and she and Mike were rushed to the hospital. The two had decided to wait and see was the gender of the baby was until it was actually born. Harvey bit the inside of his cheek, glancing down at his watch. He hoped nothing bad had happened. Mike had gone through a lot this year and he didn't need any more heartache in his life. Harvey was just about to try and get an update from the nurse, when a woman in blue scrubs came out of the double doors.

"Family of Rachel Zane?"

"That's all of us," Robert said gruffly. "How's my daughter?"

"She's perfectly fine and so is the baby. If you'll follow me, I can take you to their room."

They all smiled as they walked behind the nurse, anxious to see the new addition to the family. When they entered the room, a weary looking Rachel was staring down at a bundle in her arms, Mike standing by her bed doing the same. The pair looked up when everyone filed into the room. Harvey went straight over to Mike and looked down. It was a boy. He glanced over to Mike, who looked happier than ever, and gave him a one armed hug.

"Congratulations, kid. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you, Harvey."

"What's his name?" Laura asked, peering down at her grandson, stroking its cheek.

"Gordon," Rachel grinned.

"After your dad," Mike said to Harvey. "I hope that's okay."

Harvey was taken aback. They could've named the kid anything and they chose the one person he had loved the most. "It's more than okay…I'm flattered."

"Gordon Robert James Ross," the blonde announced.

"He's beautiful," Donna cooed. "I knew you guys would make a cute baby."

They all chuckled.

"Can we hold him?"

Rachel nodded, first passing the boy to her father, then her mother, then Donna and last but not least Harvey. By the time it reached Harvey, Rachel was asleep and her parents went to grab something to eat while Donna went to get coffee, knowing Mike would definitely need it.

"He really is something," Harvey said, cradling the baby while he and Mike sat down. "When you were a drug dealing, test taking, freaky genius did you ever think you would be in this spot?"

Mike chuckled. "Not at all."

"You're lucky, kid. You've really come far." He put his finger to Gordon's hand and the baby quickly latched onto it. "He's got a grip. I can tell he's gonna be tough like his father. Hopefully not so much a stubborn idiot, however."

"Hey!" Mike replied with a laugh.

Harvey smirked. "He looks a lot like you. When you were in your coma, I prayed you would wake up. I didn't want you to miss anything in your kid's life…especially when I teach him to be the best lawyer there is."

"Careful, I don't want him to be too much of an asshole like his Uncle Harvey."

Harvey just snorted. "Being nice doesn't get you too far, kid," Harvey said to Gordon, whose baby blue eyes made an appearance. "Remember that."

Mike just shook his head and stifled a yawn. Harvey nudged him with his shoulder. "You've been up all day; why don't you go lay down. I got it from here."

"You sure?"

"If I'm gonna be an Uncle, I gotta start somehow."

Mike smirked as he stood up and stretched. "How about godfather?"

"Is that because you want to start quoting The Godfather to me?"

"Not entirely."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Get some rest, Mike. I'm gonna make Gordon an offer he can't refuse."

Mike laid down next to Rachel. "And you were ragging on me for making quotes. What's the offer he won't be able to refuse?"

"Becoming a mini me, of course."

Mike closed his eyes. "You already have one of those."

Harvey looked up from the baby to see Mike was curled up next to the brunette and fast asleep. _You're not wrong about that, kid. You're not wrong about that._

**FIN**

**A/N: This season is getting intense! I can't wait until the next episode! I really hope they get Mike out of there! **

**Anyways, hope you liked this installment and that Harvey wasn't too OOC. Stay tuned for the next story!**

**Next Prompt for:****_ Mary_**

**_Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	44. Bombed

**Bombed**

_**Prompt for: Mary: How about Harvey and Mike gets pinned down or trapped by something and they realize that only one of them will come out alive. Both Harvey and Mike are willing to sacrifice each other for one another (epic brotherly moments) but pretty please don't make this into a death fic. Thanks!**_

**Sorry for the long wait, life got in the way again! Enjoy! Set in the beginning of S2**

**Friday 9:15pm**

Mike yawned as he left the file room, rubbing his tired eyes. He was ready to go home; he hadn't touched his bed in three days, pulling all-nighters to finish up a case. He was also trying to fight off a cold; his nose was becoming stuffy, he felt a fever coming on and his chest ached especially every time he coughed. Wiping his nose, Mike turned the corner and headed for Harvey's office. When he got there, a man in a brown suit was coming out, looking kind of suspicious.

"Can I help you with something?" Mike asked.

The man flinched, obviously not expecting to be caught. "Oh, um, I was just dropping something off for Mr. Specter. For a case. Is he here?"

"He's somewhere; I'll make sure it gets to him, though."

"Good. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it," the man said with a chilling smile before leaving. Mike frowned, watching him leave until he disappeared around the corner. Shrugging it off, Mike stepped into the empty office. It seemed like nothing had been disturbed, but there was this strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was just because he was sick. Shaking the cobwebs from his brain, he walked up to Harvey's desk and threw the folders down and just as he was about to leave, something by the glass table caught his eye. It was a briefcase and it wasn't Harvey's since the older lawyer's was behind the desk. It must've been that guy who was just in here.

"Hey! You forgot your-!" But the guy was long gone. "Great." Scratching his head, he decided to just leave it for the morning. He was ready to sleep for two days straight. He headed for the door and only then did he hear this strange beeping. "What the hell?" Either he was so sick that he was hallucinating or there was a timer in the briefcase. It was probably just a watch alarm, but he was curious. He walked over and placed it on the table; it seemed a bit heavier than it should be. And when he opened it, he knew why. It was a bomb…and the timer was at ten seconds.

"Oh shit." He froze. He wasn't moving, why couldn't he move? His brain was screaming at him to fucking run, but his legs weren't cooperating.

"What are you 'oh shitting about?' Did you spill coffee all over my stuff again?"

Harvey. Oh god, they were gonna die. Well, at least he could get Harvey out in time. _Six seconds._ Maybe he could get out, too, but he had no idea how much power there was gonna be behind the blast. Who knew how much explosives there were. He had to try. _Four seconds._

"Mike?"

He quickly spun around. "Harvey run! There's a bomb! Run! Ru-" There was an intense pain and hot air that washed over his body before everything went black. He really hoped Harvey made it out okay.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey groaned as he started coming to his senses. His whole body ached, he felt like there was an elephant sitting on his chest and it was hot. Really hot. _What the hell happened?_ He blinked open his eyes only to be met with flickering red and orange flames, a crumbling ceiling and smoke. Then he remembered. A bomb…and Mike. _Fuck._ Where was Mike? The last time he saw the kid, he was running out of the office shouting about a bomb.

"M-Mike?" He coughed. "Mike!" Harvey tried to move, but it seemed like he was pinned underneath some cement. "Son of a bitch. Mike!" The blonde had been really close to the explosion. He was terrified that something worse might've happened to him. He rolled his head around, scanning the destroyed area and that's when he saw the associate laying a few feet away from him, lying on his back, unmoving underneath the same piece of the ceiling that he was, but seemed to be getting the brunt of it while also surrounded by broken glass. "Shit, shit, shit. Mike!" The kid's head was turned the other way, but there was no doubt in his mind, Mike was still unconscious…if not worse. "Mike, come on kid wake up. We gotta…we gotta get out of here. This is not *cough* this is not how I planned on dying and I know it's not how you planned it either. Mike, dammit answer me!"

Finally, a weak groan elicited from the blonde and his head slowly rolled so that he was facing Harvey. It took a few moments, but his eyes blinked open. Harvey could tell the kid wasn't in good shape and he knew he was already slightly sick to begin with.

"Mike can you hear me?"

"Ha-Harv-vey? What hap-happened?"

"A bomb."

"Oh…right." He lifted his hand to his face, lightly touching a spot where blood was tricking down his forehead. "Some guy l-left his briefcase in there." He stopped to cough and Harvey pursed his lips in sympathy at how horrible it sounded. "Said he was dr-dropping something off. Didn't t-think much of it. H-Heard beeping…thought it was a watch…big mistake. Sorry Harvey."

"It's not your fault. Let's just focus on getting the hell out of here. Luckily everyone left for the day, on this floor at least." He was glad Donna had to go early for a doctor's appointment. "Are you okay? How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm f-fine I think. Just cuts and bruises." But that was a huge lie. His entire body screamed in agony and he was sure it wasn't just sweat that was soaking his shirt. However, he couldn't really tell since he was pinned from the chest down by a slab of cement. It was lucky he was still alive, though he didn't know how long he would last. He also couldn't feel his legs and that terrified him.

"Mike, hey snap out of it. You better not be lying to me."

"Are you saying that you care about me?" Mike chuckled breathlessly.

"No, I'm saying you need to focus and not close your eyes."

_I closed my eyes? Crap._ "Sorry."

"Can you move?"

"I-I don't know." He tried to wriggle out from underneath, but pain shot through his hips, causing him to cry out. "I can't…I can't move. It hurts."

"Dammit." Harvey looked at his own confliction and then at the fire that seemed to be growing.

"W-What about you?" Mike asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you okay?"

"I probably have a concussion and I think something is stabbing me in the stomach, but otherwise, yeah. But that's not what I'm worried about, because if we don't figure a way out soon, we're both either gonna burn or suffocate to death." He tried to push the cement off of him, but his wrist stung and he knew it must've gotten sprained or broken.

"How are we *cough, cough* how are we gonna get this off us?" Mike choked. It was so hot and stuffy and he was becoming lightheaded.

Harvey grunted and looked around, wondering if there was anyone else around; hoping that someone would be able to help take it off of them. "I have no idea. What about your arms, can you move those?"

"Kind of. Harvey, we're gonna die aren't we."

"No, we're not, just let me think." The building was crumbing; he had to think fast.

Mike blinked, his vision doubling. It was getting harder to breathe and the pressure on his chest from the rubble seemed to get heavier and crush his ribs.

"Mike. Mike! Answer me!"

"Huh?"

"You lied to me, you're not okay."

"I'm fine…just tired, because of…those all-nighters."

"Mike-"

"I swear," he coughed. "And I think I have a plan."

"Oh really. Did you think of one while you were sleeping?"

"I w-wasn't sleeping."

"Sure…so what's your plan?"

"One of us might have to stay behind. I can."

"No…there's gotta be another way or I'll stay behind."

"Harvey, you said you might've b-been stabbed. I said I was fine; I can wait here until you get help."

"Mike."

"Harvey, we're not g-gonna get anywhere arguing about it. Please just trust me on this."

Harvey sighed. "Are you sure you really want to do this? Because if you…if you die I'm gonna go straight into hell and drag your ass back. I don't have the patience to be looking for another associate."

Mike smirked. "What makes you think I'm going to hell?"

"Do I have to answer that? Plus, we're lawyers, all lawyers go to hell."

"Not me, I actually have a heart," Mike snorted before sobering up. "I'm sure, Harvey."

Harvey pursed his lips. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit, but it wasn't gonna help anyone by just sitting- or laying- around and fighting about it. "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"We're both gonna have to push this off of us, but it's heavy and with your injured wrist we're only gonna be able to lift it up for a few seconds. You'll have to slip out within that time."

Harvey shifted underneath the rubble. "Mike, you're not sta-"

"We've decided this already!" Mike choked a sob. "I can't move, Harvey…my legs. I can't move t-them…I can't feel them. I'm gonna sl-slow you down; I might not get out alive, but you still can, maybe even get help."

"Mike, stop talking like that, come on. Let's lift this up and we're both getting out okay?"

Mike sniffed and nodded. "Okay…okay."

"Alright. Get your arms planted underneath it and raise it on the count of three. One, two, three!" But it didn't budge. "Come on, kid, you gotta do something on your end you know."

"S-Sorry. M'tired."

"Well, wake up."

"I'm up."

"Alright, let's try this again. One, two, three!" The rubble lifted a few inches and Harvey miraculously managed to wriggle out backwards. But Mike was not so lucky. The blonde grunted with a wheeze as the cement slipped from Harvey's grasp and landed back on him.

"Mike, you okay?" Harvey coughed, crawling over to the kid. "How come you didn't get out?"

"I tried…I wasn't fast enough. It just…it landed on me funny." He wouldn't be surprised if it lodged whatever had been stabbing him deeper into his body. But right now, he was too hot and too deep in shock to really notice it."

"Dammit." Harvey tried to lift it again, but a few more pieces fell from the ceiling, making more difficult. "Dammit!"

"Harvey just go. I'll be okay. Just go get help," Mike said in a strained voice.

"Mike, I'm not leaving you. I just gotta figure this out." It was stifling hot to figure shit out, though.

"Harvey, both of us will die if you don't go get help."

The older man hesitated, hating that Mike was right. "Okay. But I swear to god, you better be alive when someone comes back."

"I know or you'll k-kick my ass," Mike smirked.

"You're damn right. You're gonna be okay, kid. I promise."

Mike smiled weakly, exhaustion washing over him. He wished Harvey would just leave already so he could close his eyes; if he did it now, the man would never go. He was dying, that much was true and he didn't want the man to feel helpless or guilty. He didn't want him witnessing it, because as much as Harvey denied it, he knew the guy cared about him. Harvey turned to leave and when he disappeared, Mike relaxed, letting the tears flow. He was in so much pain and he was so tired and hot; he could barely breathe and his eyes were burning. The building was collapsing around him and he knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of the ceiling fell down on him. He cried silently, looking at the destruction around him.

"M'so sorry, mom. M'sorry dad. I screwed up big time. I've been such a disappointment; I f-failed you." Maybe he deserved this. Karma's a bitch, especially when you're a fraud. But there was part of him that didn't regret it. He had gotten a family out of it. Mike coughed violently; this was it for him. "M'sorry Harvey. I t-tried." The building shook and he could see more cement ready to rain down on him. But he had most likely lost a ton of blood, he was feeling cold and detached and was losing all the feeling in his body. His head rolled to the right and he smiled at what he saw. His parents. He was closer to death than he thought if he was seeing them.

"Mom," he whispered.

_"You're gonna be okay, sweetheart."_

"No m'not…I'm r-ready to go with you."

_"It's not your time, son," his dad said. "You still have your whole life ahead of you."_

"C-Can't hold on. Hurts…tired."

_"Just close your eyes, Mikey. You'll be safe. We're here with you."_

If Mike wasn't so dehydrated, he'd cry some more. He wanted to die…he was ready to die. He shivered and exhaled shakily, flinching at the rumbling sound of the falling building and the roaring of the flames. The last thing he saw before letting go was his parent's faces. He was out before he could feel the rubble burying him in his grave.

~+S+~

Harvey coughed harshly into his arm as he stumbled down what was left of the stairs. He had to get out quick and get someone to save Mike. The second he left, he regretted leaving the kid behind, but there seemed to be no other way. God, if Mike died, he would never forgive himself. His eyes and lungs burned from all the smoke and by the time he reached the ground floor, even the fresh air didn't do much to help.

"Sir!" Someone shouted when he fell to his knees outside. "Sir, are you alright?"

He couldn't stop coughing. He had to stop coughing so he could tell them about Mike. He glanced up, his vision blurry, and he could see a firefighter staring down at him. _Come on Specter, get it together!_

"Let's get this guy some oxygen!"

"N-No," he rasped, barely above a whisper. Jesus, he sounded like he had smoked his entire life.

"Sir, you have severe smoke inhalation, your wrist is broken, you have a few pieces of glass lodged in you and there are some burns on your hands and arms. We need to get you to the hospital."

"N-Not yet."

He was led to an ambulance and a medic placed an oxygen mask over his face. He took it only because it was helping him breathe, but he refused to get into the vehicle. "No…no…my associate…Mike…h-he's up…he's up there. G-Gotta go…go help him."

"What floor?"

"Fiftieth. P-Please…hu-hurry. He's d-dying."

"We'll get him out, sir, just relax. Ron! There's someone on the fiftieth floor!"

"Roger that!"

"Harvey!"

The lawyer opened his eyes and saw Donna rushing towards him. "Harvey what happened?" She breathed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "There was a bomb. Mike said some guy left a briefcase in my office." Another paramedic came over and cut open his shirt to pull out the shards of glass. He hissed each time one was removed from his skin. She proceeded to bandages up his wounds as he and Donna spoke.

"Mike?" She looked around, seeing no sign of the blonde. She knew the kid had still been at the firm along with Harvey. "What…where is he?"

Harvey looked down, shivering violently.

"Harvey, where's Mike?"

"He's…he's still up there."

"What?!"

"I just left him there…god, I hate myself. We were both trapped under cement and both of us had to lift it up in order to get out, but my wrist is broken and we could only lift it for a few seconds. I got out but…Mike said he couldn't move his legs. He's still up there, Donna. Fuck, why did I leave him?"

"Harvey, you did the right thing. If you didn't go, both of you would be up there and no one would know if you had been in the building or not. And you said it yourself, he couldn't move his legs."

"I should've tried harder, Donna."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You did everything you could."

Harvey just shook his head, putting the oxygen mask back over his mouth. He knew he didn't, but he was too weak to argue right now. The top of the building suddenly exploded, fire billowing out of the shattered windows while it caved in on itself. Harvey jumped up, a wave a dizziness coming over him.

"No!" He threw the mask down and rushed towards the barriers, however he was stopped by a police officer. "I have to go back in there, I have to go find him."

"They're already going in to conduct a search. You have to stand back."

"Harvey," Donna whispered. "They're gonna get him out. They're gonna find him. Now let's go put the oxygen mask on before you pass out."

Harvey clenched his jaw, but let Donna lead him away. If Mike died, he would never forgive himself for not trying harder to get the kid out.

Seconds passed…minutes…half an hour and there was nothing. Harvey was starting to feel better, physically anyways. His broken wrist ached, but he refused to go anywhere until Mike was outside, too, no matter how much the paramedics insisted or how much the firefighters "claimed" they were searching. If he could just go up there and show them where to fucking go…fuck this was excruciating.

"Have you found him yet?" He asked the fireman in charge.

The man was about to say something when his radio crackled to life. _"Boss, it's Ron. We're on the fiftieth floor. We've put out most of the fire, but the place is still falling apart. There's no one here. Are you sure that guy wasn't hallucinating?"_

Harvey ground his teeth and snatched the radio from the guy's hands. "Yes! I wasn't hallucinating. He was there with me! He's there!" Dammit, what if Mike was buried in a shit ton of debris and that's why they couldn't see him? And if they couldn't find him, did that mean the kid wasn't making any noise? Did that mean he…no, he couldn't think like that. "Son of bitch, Mike. Don't you fucking give up."

Another five minutes passed with no news. Harvey was becoming agitated; what the hell was going on up there? Suddenly, the radio hissed and Harvey's stomach jumped.

_"I think we found him, boss! He's buried in a bunch of crap, we're gonna have to dig him out. Might take a moment."_

"Make it quick, Ron!"

_"Shit…he's not breathing. God, he looks horrible."_

Harvey bowed his head at these words. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_"We're lifting the rubble off of him and we'll be right out. Have the medics ready."_

It seemed like hours and Harvey was about to run in the building himself when he saw two firefighters rushing out of the building, one carrying Mike in his arms.

"Holy shit," he said, pushing past the officers and the barrier and running up to them, his heart beating and his lungs still burning from the smoke inhalation. "Mike!" When he got closer, his blood ran cold. Mike looked like absolute shit; his face was covered in bruises, blood, plaster dust and burns. Blood trickled out of his mouth, his lips were cut up and blue and his hair was singed at the tips. Moving down, Mike's suit was completely tattered and burnt while his torso was soaked in a deep crimson blood.

"Jesus Christ."

They placed Mike's lifeless body down on a stretcher and opened up his shirt. Harvey didn't think it was possible for the kid to look completely worse. There were shards of glass, mostly small but a few big ones, penetrating his stomach and some smaller holes as well. Nails. What the hell was in that bomb?

"He has a pulse, but it's barely there. Start CPR and get him oxygen."

Harvey watched quietly as two medics started staunching and wiping down the blood from his body while another placed an oxygen mask over his face.

"His chest already seems crushed as do a lot of his ribs," said Hank, one of the medics who was prodding the blonde's body and placing a stethoscope on his chest. "Still not breathing, come on."

"Severe internal bleeding," Marie, another medic said calmly. "Possibly broken bones in the lower extremities. Left leg looks broken, probably crushed. How is this kid still alive?"

"He won't be for long if he doesn't start breathing," Hank said. He took over compressions while Garth went to go fetch a gurney.

"Mike, you idiot, you lied to me," Harvey said through clenched teeth. He grabbed Mike's hand, squeezing it tightly. "You said you would be fine, but you were hurt…a lot more than I was. You come back, dammit. Not only I will kill you, but Donna will too. Mike, breathe!"

And just like that, the blonde began coughing and wheezing and gagging. His eyes were wide with fear, but glassy, unfocused and bloodshot from the smoke and fever. However, it wasn't long before his body shivered and his eyes struggled to stay open.

"We need to get him out of here, his blood pressure is dropping fast. He's in severe hypovolemic shock."

"Mike." Harvey was pushed back as they surrounded Mike's stretcher, lifted him onto the gurney and wheeled him into the ambulance. He tried and failed to get into the vehicle, them telling him that he could go in a separate one. And the last thing he heard before the doors slammed shut in his face was that he wasn't breathing again and to put a tube down his throat.

"Shit." He couldn't believe this was happening right now. He prayed he would wake up from this nightmare. God, he prayed.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey paced in his hospital room; he was becoming annoyed. Apparently he passed out from low oxygen and slight blood loss and he woke up in bed fifteen minutes ago with Donna by his side and his arm in a cast. He guessed his smoke inhalation had been worse than he thought. But none of that mattered; right now, he needed to know where Mike was. He _politely_ demanded Donna to go get some answered and that was ten minutes ago. His patience was getting to the point where he was about to pull out his IV's and go look himself.

"Harvey!" Donna said, startling him. "You're supposed to be resting. Might I remind you, you passed out not that long ago."

"I don't care. Where's Mike?"

"In surgery. I talked to his attending and she said it was gonna be awhile, he's in really bad shape. Mike crashed on the way to the hospital."

Harvey tried to remain calm, but that news punched him in the gut, forcing him to sit down. _Why did you leave him behind? You knew he was lying._ "What are his chances?"

"Harvey-"

"Donna," he choked. "What are his chances?"

The woman sighed and took a seat on the bed with him. "They're not good. He's lost a dangerous amount of blood."

Harvey bit the inside of his cheek and bowed his head. "Fuck."

"When the operation is done, the surgeon's gonna come talk to us. He's gonna be okay, Harvey. You have to believe that."

"I know, I know."

"Good. I brought you some water, now drink up."

Harvey rolled his eyes but cooperated.

"Why don't you lay down and put something on TV."

Harvey just gave her a look.

"Mike's not getting out of surgery for a long time, Harvey. Are you really just gonna sit there and stare at the door?"

The man grumbled and pushed himself onto the bed, laying on the pillows.

"That's what I thought," Donna smirked. And she wasn't surprised, when she left to go to the bathroom and then returned, to see Harvey fast asleep. She felt bad for him. He was feeling extremely guilty for leaving Mike behind even though he had no choice. She didn't even want to think about how he would react if Mike took a turn for the worse. Donna sat in the chair next to the man's bed and brushed the strands of hair back from his forehead. She was terrified. She had _been_ terrified all night. The second Louis called her about the explosion, she rushed out of her apartment and sped to the firm. She had to park pretty far down the street and run the rest due to the road blocks, but she could see the smoke, fire and the top of the destroyed building from a mile away. Her heart had stopped, knowing Mike and Harvey had been in there and praying that they had already left. But of course they haven't. And when she saw Harvey sitting on the back of the ambulance looking worse for wear, but relatively okay, she was relieved. Until she found out Mike had still been up there. _Please, God, don't take him yet. Please don't take him yet._ She didn't want to lose him and she knew Harvey wouldn't be able to either. She pursed her lips and glanced up at the clock. It was gonna be a long night.

**Five Hours Later**

_"Harvey. Harvey wake up."_

He groaned. His throat and head were killing him he just wanted to sleep. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

_"Harvey, Mike's surgeon is here."_

His heart skipped a beat when he heard this and it all came rushing back at him. The bomb, the fire, leaving Mike behind. His eyes snapped open and he saw Donna staring down at him while a man in green scrubs and a Mike's attending were standing by the door. He sat up quickly, trying to push past the head rush that hit him.

"Easy, Mr. Specter," the woman, Dr. Jen Ames, spoke. "Your oxygen levels are still low."

"I don't care. How's Mike?"

The surgeon moved closer. "The surgery was successful and he's stable but still in critical condition at the moment. There was a lot of internal damage, it's a miracle he's alive at all. We found and, luckily, removed all the nails and glass from his abdomen. It was a long process of searching, removing and stitching. They punctured his stomach, his spleen and his right lung. And speaking of his lungs, there was severe smoke inhalation and there's most likely going to be some damage that will affect him long-term. He bled internally and lost a lot of it so we've had to transfuse him a few pints and thankfully we didn't have to remove the spleen." The surgeon looked to the doctor so she could continue.

"There were several broken bones, some of which were crushed, like his chest and his right fibula, his hip bone- which we had to surgically fix with screws- and his sternum. Five of his ribs were fractured and he also obtained a cracked skull. There was only slight hemorrhaging, luckily, so it was easy to fix up, he'll just have to be monitored frequently during the rest of the night." She looked down at her watch. "Well, morning."

Harvey glanced up at the wall clock. Holy shit, how was it already almost four in the morning? This wasn't how he expected to spend his weekend. And he was sure it was the same for Mike. Now they were both in the hospital and his associate was fighting for his life.

"About ninety percent of his body is covered in cuts and bruises, so he'll be extremely sore for a while and in pain if he's not on medication, though we'll try to keep the morphine up as much as we can. He also can't breathe on his own and frankly, right now, the ventilator is better for him. Stronger. We'll keep him on until he wakes up."

"And when will that be? When's he gonna wake up?" Harvey questioned. He felt sick to his stomach hearing all these injuries that Mike obtained while he walked away with nothing but a few burns, cuts and some smoke inhalation.

"That's up to him. He's not in a coma, but what he went through, what his body went through was very traumatizing and exhausting, I wouldn't expect Mike to wake up for another few days or so. However, when he does and he's off the ventilator, he'll have a hard time breathing from time to time, his voice will be low and raspy and he'll be coughing a lot, most likely throwing up a few times and feeling sick. We're gonna prescribe him some antibiotics and an inhaler to help with that. Do you have any questions? Concerns?"

"Can we sit with him?"

"Mr. Specter-"

"Harvey," he interrupted.

"Harvey," Dr. Ames smiled warmly. "That's up to your doctor. You have some pretty bad burns as well as damaged lungs. You should remain on oxygen just for the rest of the morning. Besides, Mike's in post-op to be monitored and won't be able to have visitors until we move him into a more private room. For now, I suggest you relax."

"Thank you," Donna said after Harvey grumbled lowly. "It's just a relief to know he's gonna be alright."

The surgeon smiled. "Your kid's a fighter, I'll give you that."

"Dr. Ryder is right," Jen grinned. "After he was brought in from the ambulance, he briefly woke up. He was in immense pain, but he was asking if you were okay, Harvey."

The older man looked up. "He what?"

"Despite how uncomfortable and out of it he was, he asked for you. He wanted to know if you got out."

Harvey was speechless.

"And I thought lawyers didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves," Dr. Ryder chuckled before he left the room. Jen rolled her eyes. "If you have any questions, feel free to give me a holler. Mike's gonna be okay. It'll just take time." The doctor left and Donna turned to Harvey who was staring at his hands.

"Harvey? You okay?"

"No. How the hell can I be okay after hearing that?" He sighed heavily, laying back on the pillows. Mike sacrificed his life for him- a complete douchebag. He covered his face with his arm and closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?"

Harvey laid his arm down and stared at the ceiling. "I need something to take my mind off all this until I can see him." Something landed on his stomach and he looked down to see a folder. He smiled a little. "And where did you get that?"

"Your apartment. I went there to grab some things after they took you away in the ambulance."

"Thanks Donna," Harvey replied, pinching the bridge of his nose and sat up, wincing when his burns on his shoulders stung. He knew this might not be able to get his mind off that fact that Mike was nearly dying in another room, but it would help. He exhaled heavily and opened up the file. _Here we go_.

**11:49am**

Harvey had been discharged, prescribed with some pain pills and an inhaler, and he was able to go home. But he didn't want to go home. He wanted to see Mike. Donna had thankfully brought him a change of clothes and he emerged from the bathroom in jeans and a gray Henley.

"Where's Mike Ross?" He asked the nurse at the desk. "Has he been moved to another room yet?"

The woman typed on her computer before bobbing her head. "It seems that he has been moved, but I'll have Dr. Ames come out and talk to you."

Harvey mumbled something under his breath but thanked her. Donna went to go get coffee for the both of them so right now he was alone. Alone with his guilty thoughts. _You left him to die. He's like this because of you._ When he was sleeping before Mike's doctor came, he started having nightmares; being trapped, unable to breathe, burning and then it switched to finding Mike's dead body in a pile of rubble. Thank god Donna had woken him up.

"Harvey."

He turned around and saw Dr. Ames walking towards him. "Doctor."

"It's good to see you're looking better, but I have a feeling that you're not gonna leave without seeing Mike, is that correct?"

He smirked. "Read my mind. Can I sit with him yet?"

"Not for another few hours. It seemed like he was sick before all this happened and adding the multiple infections, he obtained a pretty high fever. I'd like to keep all non-medical personnel out until things start to clear up. But don't worry, he _is _getting better."

Harvey nodded, exhaling out of his nose. "Okay." They walked down the hall until they went up in the elevator to the ICU. There was more walking until they finally reached Mike's room. "Shit," he whispered when he peered through the glass.

"Like I said," Dr. Ames smiled warmly. "He's getting better already. It looks a lot worse than it is."

Harvey found that hard to believe. Mike looked like crap. He _looked_ like he was in pain even in unconsciousness. "Jesus, kid."

~+S+~

**The Next Morning: 8am**

Harvey walked into the hospital feeling slightly better. He had, reluctantly, gone home, showered, ate, and slept, however his stomach still felt twisted in a knot and he didn't sleep well at all. Nightmares plagued him to the point where he couldn't close his eyes again. He ended up only getting four hours of shuteye before he woke up and watched TV the rest of the morning. Sipping coffee, he had bought on the way over, Harvey reached the reception desk.

"Mike Ross. I was told he was allowed visitors now." He better be or he was gonna raise hell.

The nurse typed quickly. "You're correct, his restriction was just lifted earlier this morning. He's still in the ICU, room 336."

"Thanks." Remembering the route from yesterday, Harvey quickly got to the room and opened the door. It was quiet except for the beeps and clicks and whirs of the numerous machines and monitors surrounding Mike's small body. He stood at the end of the bed for a moment, just taking it all in. Mike's face was littered in black, purple, and blue bruises while a small bandage was placed over his temple where a gash had been. Sweat beaded his forehead and his face had that discomfort expression he was wearing earlier. A tube snaked out of his mouth, taped to his cheek to keep it in place, connected to the machine that was helping him breathe. Even then, each breath he "took" was raspy. The bed sheet was pulled down to his waist so Harvey was able to see bandages wrapped tightly around Mike's torso up to his breastbone and on his chest were two large pads for the heart monitor that was thankfully beating slowly but steadily. More bandages were wrapped around his neck and arms to cover the burns and Harvey didn't even want to think how bad they had been. A few needles that went into each crook of his arms were connected to bags hanging on a pole, giving him fluids after the heat had dehydrated him. Lastly, his left leg was propped up on pillow, wrapped in a thick cast. Mike wasn't gonna be thrilled to be having to use crutches. "God dammit, kid, do you ever do things halfway?"

He moved in closer and took a seat in the chair that was provided next to the bed. He sat there quietly, unsure of what to do, unsure of what to say. He glanced up at the heart monitor and sighed.

"The doctor said you were improving. That's good, because I would kick your ass if you weren't." Silence. "I still can't believe you lied to me, Mike, you know I don't like being lied to. He placed his hand over Mike's and squeezed it gently. It was cold. "You better wake up soon, kid. You shouldn't have done what you did. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful, but you shouldn't have to sacrifice your life for me; I'm definitely not worth it. You have your whole life ahead of you. I just can't believe this just all happened yesterday. Whoever this guy was…I'm gonna kill him." He brushed a sweaty strand of Mike's blonde hair off his forehead. "We're gonna find that asshole. I promise." He just hoped the kid would remember.

Around four in the afternoon, they tried to wean him of the ventilator, but seconds after his breathing became shallow and almost non-existent and they quickly had to put it back in. They were gonna try again in the morning. It terrified Harvey to see Mike as weak as he was…still unable to support himself. Donna came by later that night, brought him food and stayed with him until they were forced to leave since visiting hours were over at nine.

The next morning came with good news when they arrived. The doctors removed the tube and Mike was somewhat awake. He wasn't fully conscious or aware of his surroundings, but he had opened his eyes for a few seconds.

"Mike? Sweetie?" Donna whispered, touching his face gently, hoping that he would open his eyes for them. And he did, albeit they were glassy from the fever and he didn't seem to recognize her. "Mike, it's Donna…and Harvey's here, too."

The blonde didn't say anything. He just stared at them both quizzically.

"Do you think he lost his memory?" Donna said fearfully.

"H-Ha-Har…veee?" Mike slurred with a croaky voice, his eyes having a hard time staying open. "M'I d-dead?"

Harvey sighed in relief. _Thank god._ "No, you're not dead kid. You will be when I'm through with you, though."

"Harvey," Donna warned. "Be nice."

Mike smirked tiredly. "Ye-Yeah…be…nice."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Mike closed his eyes. "Tired."

"Go to sleep, honey," Donna cooed. He already was. "Poor kid."

Harvey yawned. Seeing Mike so tired made him tired since he still had a hard time getting a good night's sleep. "I'm gonna get some coffee, want some?"

"Sure," Donna smiled. When Harvey left, she scooted closer to the younger man and continuously brushed his hair back. Mike had a long recovery ahead of him.

The next time Mike woke up was by force and Harvey nor Donna were happy about it. A couple agents from the FBI came in wanting statements from the kid and Harvey.

"He's sleeping," Harvey growled, blocking the room.

"Can't you guys come another time?" Donna asked.

One of the older looking agents, Jacob Clyde shook his head. "Unfortunately, no; this is crucial evidence we need to catch the guy who did this. He could strike again and we can't afford that to happen. If Mr. Ross has any information on the guy who did this, it could speed up the investigation."

Harvey clenched his jaw, but let the men pass before following them in.

"Mr. Ross?" one of the agents said, shaking Mike's shoulder. But the blonde didn't rouse. "Mr. Ross."

"I'll do it," Harvey said, moving over. "Mike, come on kid, wake up. Wake up or you're fired." He hated this. Mike needed all the rest he could get in order to recover and these assholes were making it worse even if they were just doing their jobs. Thankfully, Mike's eyes fluttered open and he blearily looked around.

"Wh-whaz…goin' on?"

"The FBI wants to talk to you."

"'Bout…wha…?"

"We've come to see if you know anything about the bomber, Mr. Ross." Agent Clyde interrupted, making Harvey look up at him with an ice cold glare.

"B-Bomber?"

"Do you remember what happened? Why you're in the hospital?" Clyde pressed.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut, trying to, but his brain was all fuzzy. Damn these drugs. He probably shouldn't have close his eyes, because the next thing he knew, Harvey was patting his cheek.

"Stay awake, Mike, so you can get this over with."

"S-S'ry."

"We'll try to make this quick, Mike," the other agent, Cathy Morris, said softly. "What _do_ you remember?"

Mike coughed a little, feeling a tickle in his throat before speaking. "W-Walking to the office…H-Har…vee's office. S-Saw a guy…leaving. Said he…he was dropping s-something off fer him. Didn't think…anything of it. Saw briefcase…op'n'd it…bomb…then nothing."

"This man," Clyde said, scribbling in his notepad. "What did he look like?"

"Uh…" Mike tried to remember. He was supposed to remember everything, why was he having such a hard time? "I-I can't-"

"Think, Mr. Ross," Clyde pushed.

"C-Can't remember…H-Harv…why can't I…remember?" He was freaking out no matter how tired he was.

"Take it easy, Mike," Harvey said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Take a deep breath and think back to when you were walking to my office. You saw him come out. What color is his hair?"

"D-Didn't have any…bald."

"What about what he was wearing?"

Mike squeezed his eyes shut briefly and he shifted uncomfortably. His lungs were really starting to bother him. "Suit. Br-Brown."

"Good, now what about his eyes? Maybe any scars or marks?" Morris asked.

"Blue eyes…was a scar on his…on his neck. B-Big one."

Harvey's heart leapt in his chest. That rang a bell, but he didn't want to say anything, not in front of Mike, anyways.

"What about any facial hair or the size of his nose?"

Mike's face scrunched up in discomfort. "S-Sick…gonna b-be…sick."

Harvey's eyes widened before he quickly grabbed the emesis bowl on the nightstand, gently helped Mike sit up a little and shoved it underneath the man's chin just in time for him to retch violently. He was even more surprised to see that the vomit was not a normal color; it was black and tarry looking. Mike had inhaled so much smoke.

"Alright, that's enough," Donna hissed to the agents. "He's given you plenty of information and you're stressing him out. You need to leave."

"Exactly what I was gonna say," Nurse Roberts said, entering the room. "All of you, out of the room now. We're gonna have to suction out the rest of the mucus in his lungs anyways.

Harvey tried to protest but the woman wasn't having it.

"Harvey come on," Donna sighed. "Let's get something to eat."

"Fine."

"N-No…Harvey…stay."

"You want Mr. Specter to stay?" Nurse Roberts asked calmly. Mike nodded. "Okay, but the rest need to leave."

Harvey bobbed his head to Donna and then went back to Mike's side while the others filed out. "So what's this procedure?"

"It's not gonna be a comfortable one, but in order for Mike's lungs to clear up, it has to be done." She raised the bed to make Mike's breathing a little easier. "We're gonna need to use suction to remove the mucus from his lungs." She injected a fluid into his syringe. "And this will help you relax during the process. Mr. Specter, why don't you talk to him, he'll need a distraction."

Harvey nodded. "Hey kid, I know you're exhausted but this will be over soon. Did I ever tell you about the one case I lost?"

Mike looked up at him wearily as the nurse tipped his head back slightly.

"I'm gonna take this small plastic tube and insert it through your nose and to your windpipe and from there I'll use a gentle vacuum to suck out the mucus that's causing your breathing problems."

Mike looked at the woman nervously and then back to Harvey. Why couldn't he be unconscious for this?

"You'll be fine, kid," Harvey said, grabbing Mike's hand and squeezing it. "Just focus on my voice." He continued to speak about the case even though he knew Mike didn't seem to be listening entirely. The procedure was uncomfortable, even from Harvey's perspective, but Mike looked a little better when it was over.

"You'll still have secretions in your lungs for a while, but if someone pats you on the back with a cupped hand, it'll loosen the mucus and make it easier to cough up and keep from being sick."

"Thank you," Harvey said when he noticed Mike was losing the fight with unconsciousness and too weak to respond. "Go to sleep, Mike. I'll be here when you wake up."

"'K. Hey Harv…"

"Yeah kid."

"Thanks." And with that, his eyes slipped shut. Once Mike fell asleep, the nurse fixed the sheets and tubes; when she left, Harvey exited the room to find Donna standing outside.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, they had to get mucus out of his lungs. He's sleeping again."

"I don't blame him…Harvey, you know something about this don't you. I saw your face when Mike mentioned the scar."

The man sighed. "I didn't think…I got a call about a month ago. It was a threat. I didn't know who it was and I didn't care, because I get threats a lot."

"Yeah, you're no saint," Donna snorted.

Harvey ignored the comment and continued. "I just brushed it off, thinking nothing of it, but that and Mike talking about a guy with a huge scar on his neck, it was a criminal I put behind bars when I was A.D.A. Raymond Brooks, real son of a bitch, serial arsonist and manslaughter. He got forty-years with possibility of parole. Didn't think he'd actually get it. He did this. Where are the agents?"

Donna nudged her head towards the direction of the reception desk. Harvey pursed his lips and went to go give them the information. Once he got his hands on this guy, jail would be too good for him.

~+SUITS+~

**Two Days Later**

"You really look like shit," Harvey smirked as he watched Mike stare at himself in the hand mirror he had given him.

"Gee thanks," Mike grimaced, observing the disgusting, fading bruises on his face. "God, I look like the elephant man."

Harvey chuckled. "Not as much as you did before. How are you feeling?" This was the first time where the kid was awake that he was actually lucid. After he had spoken to the police and had that uncomfortable procedure, Mike had slept for six hours, woke up confused and groggy, a nurse checked on him and he fell asleep again for the rest of the day.

"Really sore and these bandages are itching the hell out of me. What day is it anyways?" Mike yawned, putting down the mirror.

"Wednesday morning. You were unconscious until Monday and then were in and out until now."

"Shit," the blonde coughed.

"You're telling me."

Mike laid back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about kid?"

"I should've gave more of a description to those feds."

"You remember that?"

"Kind of. It's still a little cloudy."

"Mike, you gave all the information you could…plus I knew who did this once you mentioned a scar."

"Right. Who is he?"

"Some guy I convicted when I was in the D.A.'s office. He got out on parole apparently."

"Who doesn't have a grudge on you?" Mike scoffed. "Has he been found yet?"

"No, but we'll get him."

"Yeah, hopefully before he bombs another place like your condo, especially if this was against you and not just the firm. So when can I go home?"

"The doctor needs to check everything out, make sure the infection is gone on your burns and to see if everything is healing the way it should be. I think he wants to take you for an MRI since several nails stabbed you in the stomach."  
"Are you serious?"

"And you failed to tell me. Mike, you lied; you were injured, _way_ more than I was, and you didn't take the chance to get out. I would've been fine. Maybe more smoke in my lungs, but at least you would've gotten the help first."

"Harvey…it's over."

"No, it's not over. Why would you do that? Did you purposely not move?" Harvey knew the reason Mike couldn't move was because of his broken hip and leg, but he was still pissed.

"No! I just…I thought I could handle it…I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't weak."

"Mike-"

The blonde chuckled humorlessly. "Funny thing is, I was ready to die. I swear I saw my parents before I closed my eyes. And I thought that was it…I didn't expect to be waking up in the hospital days later."

Harvey sighed. "Mike, that was stupid. You don't have to prove to me that you're not weak; you're not. Time and time again you've made me proud of who you've become in the past year and a half. We didn't think you were gonna make it and to be honest I was scared."

Mike exhaled shakily, staring down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Harvey. It won't happen again."

"I would hope not. Why don't you get some rest; the doctor's gonna be coming by in a couple hours to take you for examinations."

Mike nodded and let his eyes slip close once more.

The next day, Mike was discharged into Harvey's care and they stopped by his apartment to grab some things before going to the condo.

"Harvey, why can't I just go home? I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes you do. One, it's the doctor's orders and two, you wouldn't even be able to get up to your apartment with that wheelchair."

Mike grumbled. He wasn't happy to have a giant cast on his leg nor be in a wheelchair for the next week, give or take.

"You don't have to do this."

"Shut up, Mike," Harvey said, wheeling the blonde into the apartment. "The doctor gave you meds before you left, but she said it wasn't gonna last long and you're gonna be hurting pretty soon."

"Awesome."

He brought Mike over to the couch and helped him switch over. He, then, went to the kitchen and started making something to for Mike to eat. However, when he walked over with a turkey sandwich and the pain pills, the blonde was already on his back and fast asleep. Harvey just shook his head. The kid was gonna be in a shit ton of pain when he woke up. Sighing, he wrapped and put the sandwich in the fridge before pouring a glass of scotch and going back to sit next to his slumbering associate. Something that came natural to him since he had done it for a week. Mike still looked horrible; those bruises were gonna take at least another two weeks to go away completely. The hip and leg with rehab was going to take around half a year maybe even more. And even if they wouldn't be visible when the blonde had clothes on, there was gonna be an array of scars on his torso. But surprisingly, he wasn't too worried about the physical damage…it was the emotional damage. Mike had nearly died; he had been _ready_ to die. He was trapped up in the burning, collapsing building all alone and that was enough to make anyone think they were never gonna see the light of day again. And the kid had done it all for him. To prove that he wasn't some inexperienced lawyer or someone that wasn't man enough to handle this job. But as far as he knew, even before all this, Mike was going to make it- as long as no one found out about his secret. He had been proud since day one and he never would stop being proud, even if he didn't say anything.

"Shit kid, I don't like who I'm becoming. I think I'm actually caring about you." He stood up and grabbed a blanket, draping it over Mike's form.

"I knew you did," Mike mumbled.

Harvey eyes widened. He didn't think the blonde actually heard him. He must not have been entirely asleep yet. _Damn_. "You're gonna pay for that." He took a sip of his drink and smirked. He underestimated Mike sometimes and he knew it was something he'd never do again. Mike was cleverer than he thought. Sighing, Harvey sat back in his chair and looked out the window. The peace was disrupted, however, when his phone buzzed loudly. Swearing inwardly, he stood up and went outside on the balcony to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Harvey Specter?"

"This is he? Who is this?

"It's Cathy Morris. The FBI agent, we met at the hospital."

_Oh right._ "What do you need now? Mike and I gave all the info we could."

"That's not why I'm calling. I'm calling to tell you we have Raymond Brooks in custody. Normally, we wouldn't allow this, but I'm guessing you're the type of person who'd like to have a one on one chat with him? Off the record?"

A smile spread on Harvey's lips. Oh sweet, sweet revenge. "When can I come in?"

**FIN**

**Don't forget to review! They are love and inspiration!**

**Next prompt for:****_ Kellie_**

**_Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	45. Crash Course

_**Crash Course**_

_**Prompt for: Kellie: This takes place when Louis says he will teach Mike how to drive. It is nightfall when Mike and Louis leave to go back to PSL. Mike is behind the wheel when they get hit (on the driver's side) by a drunk driver. The car even rolls over several times before stopping. Louis escapes with minor injuries, but Mike is left in coma fighting for his life. Harvey is, of course, pissed, worried, and scared and might just kick Louis' ass.**_

**Enjoy! I apologize for the long wait!**

**Thursday, 5:53pm**

Mike felt a rush of adrenaline as he and Louis walked out of McKernon Motors. They had killed it and he never thought that he and Louis would even be able to make a good team again after he found out his secret. It had been a horrible, exhausting couple of weeks, but he understood what the, now, name partner was coming from. God, this was a shit show. No one but Harvey and Donna was supposed to know about him being a fraud and now basically everyone knew. Taking a deep breath as they headed towards the car, the excitement was instantly replaced with fear. Louis was gonna teach him how to drive; but he couldn't do that. He couldn't get behind the wheel. Just the thought of that reminded him of the horrific news of his parent's death…imagining everything that happened to them that resulted in their death.

"Mike? Mike!"

"Huh?" He snapped out his trance and saw Louis looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Are you gonna get in? If you don't want to be driving in the dark, I suggest we leave now."

"On second thought, why don't you drive." Mike was surprised that Louis was helping him learn how to operate a vehicle; he was even more shocked that Harvey was _letting _him drive, especially in a car as expensive as the one they had brought up here.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be murdered by Harvey if something happens to the car, which something probably will. You know him, he'll inspect it for the tiniest scratch."

Louis snorted in agreement, but didn't let him off the hook. "No, come on, you'll be fine. We'll just take it slow and use the backroad."

"Louis-"

"Mike," he said in a calming voice which startled the blonde. "I know you're scared, and not of Harvey. I'd be scared too if I went through what you had went through."

Mike sighed, staring down at the ground.

"Tell you what, you drive for the first half hour and if you're still not comfortable, we'll switch."

Mike looked up and pursed his lips. "Alright. Give me the keys."

Louis smirked and tossed them to Mike before going around to the passenger side. Mike took a deep breath, doing the same on the driver's side.

"Alright, put the keys in the ignition and start the car, then hold your foot on the brake before putting it in drive."

Mike nodded and did that he was told. That part came easy.

"Put your hands at ten o'clock and two o'clock on the steering wheel and slowly ease off the break so you start moving forward."

Once again, Mike did the steps with ease. That was nothing to worry about; it was just getting on the road with other drivers that made him nervous. Other drivers, who at any point in time, could lose control and hit them. He tried not to think about it though; there was a one in eight thousand chance they would be involved in a car crash and a one in sixteen thousand chance they would actually die in one. The statistics made him feel a little better. Nothing would happen, he had to believe that.

"Look both ways before leaving the parking lot and go straight so we take the backroad." And once they did get onto the road, Mike found it a lot easier to drive and to not be so nervous. Thankfully there was no one else on the road, either. It was getting a little dark though, but he tried not to let that bother him.

"How am I doing?"

"Not too bad. Are you sure you haven't driven before?"

Mike chuckled and continued down the road. He even pressed a little harder on the gas to speed up. This was easier than he thought it would be. Harvey would be impressed. They had been driving for at least fifteen minutes and Mike was becoming more confident; maybe it was easier because there was no other traffic and all there was, was straight open road.

"Alright, there's a four-way intersection coming up here, but you don't need to stop. If anyone was coming from the other direction, they'd need to."

Mike nodded and sped up some more. He was so focused on keeping his eyes on the road that he didn't notice the swerving pickup truck that was shooting from the other direction. He only noticed when he heard the engine rev inches away from their car, then blinding white pain, the feeling of rolling several times and then nothing at all.

~+S+~

The first thing Louis registered when he came to was the earsplitting, nonstop sound of a car horn going off. He groaned, scrunching his face in pain as he tried to remember what happened. There was something wet and warm trickling down his face, he could taste blood in his mouth and his whole body ached. _Did Harvey finally beat the shit out of me?_ The smell hit him next; gas, smoke and more blood. Unless Harvey set his apartment on fire and left him there, he wouldn't be smelling smoke. And then it came rushing back at him. He had been teaching Mike how to drive and…oh no…Mike! Louis' eyes snapped open. It was dark and cold; the windshield of the car was shattered and the metal was crushed. A car had hit them…it hit the driver's side. Moving rigidly, Louis craned his next to the left to see what had become of Mike.

"Shit." The kid looked…he looked dead. His face was sheet white, making the blood that was dripping out of his nose, mouth and from several deep cuts on his face, stand out vividly. He was slumped against the steering wheel, hence the obnoxious horn, and it didn't even look like he was breathing. "M-Mike? Mike, can you hear me?" Grimacing, Louis lifted his arm and nervously pressed two fingers to the blonde's neck. He blew out a sigh of relief when he felt a weak thump hit his fingertips. Trying to be gentle, he gripped Mike's shoulder and pushed him up so he was resting back on the seat. "Double shit," Louis muttered when he saw that the entire front of Mike's shirt was soaked in blood. "Mike, come on wake up." When he got no response, he cursed but knew that sitting here doing nothing wasn't gonna help either of them. They both had to get out before the car ending up exploding. After checking himself over briefly, seeing a few gashes and a dislocated shoulder and no doubt a concussion, Louis unbuckled himself and kicked the door open. He fell out of the car on his knees, holding his injured arm to his chest and then getting to his feet, stumbling to Mike's side. His heart sunk; the whole left side was crushed. There was no way he was getting that open; at least the window was broken. Carefully, he brushed away any remaining glass before reaching in and taking Mike out of the restraint. Now came the hard part. He slipped his arm through Mike's armpits and across his chest; though it was a struggle, he managed to pull the limp body from the wreckage, falling into a heap in the dirt. Breathless, he scrambled to stand and continued to drag Mike away from the car just as it exploded into flames. He let himself sit back down, cradling Mike's upper body in his lap. It wasn't good that the kid hasn't regained consciousness, especially since there was blood dripping out of his ear. Trying to push past the pain that threatened to knock him out, Louis pulled out his phone, that was miraculously still working, and dialed 911. Once they triangulated his location, Louis tried, again, to get a rise out of the younger man.

"Mike," he hissed, shaking the kid's shoulder. "Mike, come on. Don't die, okay? You know w-what Harvey will do if you don't make it? He'll kill me. Or worse…_Donna_ will kill me. You don't want that do you? Then again, you'd probably find it hilarious." He stopped to survey the area; the bastard didn't even stop…not even to see if they were okay. He hoped they found the guy at some point, though jail would be too good for him. "Mike, we just got you back…you and I, we're finally on good terms. Don't throw that all away. You're gonna become a great lawyer, kid…well, fake lawyer. Either way, I'm proud of what you become even though we don't always agree on most things." He checked Mike's pulse again. It was getting weaker. He didn't know how far they were to the nearest hospital, but he knew they needed to get there fast. He had to do something; at least make sure Mike didn't get any worse until help arrived. Gently, he laid the man down and one-handedly pulled back his suit jacket to look at the damage. It was worse than he thought. He had expected a few big cuts or a bunch of little ones, but no…of course Mike had to get a piece of shrapnel lodged into his stomach.

"Oh god…this is bad."

Mike's breaths came out in strangled gasps and Louis began freaking out when blood gurgled out of his mouth. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." He removed his own jacket and pressed it around the metal to hopefully stop the bleeding. He then grabbed the man's face and turned it sideways so that he wouldn't choke. "Mike, stay with me. Please, stay with me. You can't die like this." God, there was so much blood. He finally heard sirens approaching in the distance and he sighed in relief, sitting back on his heels. "Just hang on a little longer, Mike. You're gonna be okay." _Please be okay._

Seven minutes later, the paramedics controlled the bleeding, stabilized the shrapnel and strapped Mike onto the gurney. A neck brace was wrapped around his throat, an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and Louis quietly followed as the kid was wheeled into the ambulance, getting in as well. The police were surrounding the area already and knew they were gonna want a statement, but right now he was injured and he had to make sure Mike made it to the hospital. Harvey would never forgive him if he didn't…oh shit, Harvey. He was gonna have to call him about this. _One thing at a time, Litt. Focus on Mike, right now._ When the vehicle took off, he tried to hold back the nausea the motion and concussion was giving him. Sound faded in and out because he was in so much shock, but he could make out words like internal bleeding, broken bones, punctured lung and intracranial hemorrhaging. That wasn't good.

"Sir, are you alright?" One of the medics said, shining a penlight in his eyes. He jerked away, trying to keep Mike in his vision. "I'm fine."

"Sir, you have a huge gash on your head. I need to bandage it up."

"Fine, do whatever you have to do…is he gonna be okay?"

"I'm not sure," said the medic, Kim, working on Mike, putting I.V.'s into the crook of his arm and checking his vitals. "His blood pressure is low and his pulse is getting weaker by the second. He's no doubt gone into shock already. Temperature is rising, too. Have a trauma team available with three units of O-negative on hand. He's lost a lot of blood; I don't even know how he's still alive." Louis watched quietly as a tube was stabbed into Mike's chest, the medic explaining it was to help him breathe since his lung was collapsed. "It could go either way, sir. Right now, his condition is critical and it's not looking good."

Louis pursed his lips. "Mike's a fighter, he won't give up this easily…I hope."

The medic smiled sadly. "I hope so, too. He's lasted this long so you never know."

Suddenly some of the monitors beeped and Louis expected the worse. Instead, Mike's eyelids sluggishly flickered open. He groaned weakly, getting the Kim's attention. She grabbed his bruised face gently, shining a light in his eyes. "Mike? Mike, can you hear me? You're in an ambulance. You're gonna be okay."

The blonde moaned again, his eyes sliding to the left where Louis was sitting.

"H-Har-v-vey?" Mike whispered, his voice muffled by the mask. God, everything hurt so much, he just wanted it to end.

Louis sat forward, despite his aching injuries, and placed his hand on Mike's arm. "No, Mike, it's Louis. Remember what happened?"

The man blinked, his eyes becoming unfocused for a moment. "C-Car…crash." His body trembled, tears dripping down his face and mixing with the blood. "It h-hurts."

"You're gonna be okay," Louis assured, hoping he was right.

Mike's eyes struggled to stay open.

"Blood pressure's dropping," Kim announced.

"L-Louis…harvee's g'nna' be so m-mad…'bout the car. Tell him…m'sorry."

"You can tell him yourself, Mike," Louis replied sternly.

Mike just stared at him listlessly before reply. "M'sorry."

"Mike? Mike! Stay with me!"

The blonde's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Louis heard the words he was dreading.

"He's crashing!"

"Mike, dammit! Don't give up. Mike!"

~+SUITS+~

**8:49pm**

Harvey was not expecting a call this late into the evening. He and Jessica were eating at a restaurant, celebrating that Louis no longer hated Mike's guts and that they could finally, somewhat, rest easy. He _definitely_ was not expecting a call from Louis this late either. There was a feeling at the pit of his stomach that told him something was wrong, but he chose to ignore it, hoping it was nothing.

"Louis, if this is you telling me that you let Mike crash that car I'm gonna murder you both." When he received no response, he frowned, sharing a look with Jessica. "Louis?"

_"I'm sorry, Harvey, I'm so sorry."_

The lawyer sat up straight in his chair, his heart pounding against his chest. Louis never used a quiet voice…unless he was scared or in trouble. "Louis…what did you do? What happened?"

_"The car…it came out of nowhere. I'm p-pretty sure the guy was drunk. The police are tracking him down cause he just left the scene. What kind of asshole leaves the scene?"_

"Louis, god dammit, what the hell are you talking about? Where's Mike?"

_"I don't know…they took him an hour ago."_

Harvey was getting frustrated. He could pretty much put the pieces together that Louis and Mike were in a hit and run. But how bad was it? How bad were they hurt and why wasn't Louis making any fucking sense? "Who took him?"

_"The doctors. I'm at the hospital."_

"What hospital?"

_"Mount Sinai…uh, St. Luke's. Mike he's…he's in really bad shape, Harvey. I don't know…the doctors don't know if…god, I'm so sorry."_

Harvey clenched his jaw and his stomach churned. "I'll be there in ten minutes." He hung up and took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.

"What's going on?" Jessica said, handing her card to the waiter. She must've known something was wrong.

"Louis and Mike we're involved in a hit and run. Louis said Mike wasn't doing good. I have to…I need to-"

"Go, Harvey. I got it from here. I'll call Donna for you and have her meet you there."

He gave her a weak smile before throwing a few bills on the table for a tip, gathering his things and rushing out the door.

Louis placed his phone back on the nightstand and stared up at the ceiling. He had tried to form the words that Mike was dying…that he might not make it past surgery. The kid's heart had stopped in the ambulance for a good three minutes. And that was the last thing he saw before Mike was wheeled out and pushed out of sight behind the double doors. It was really bad; what the hell was he gonna say when Harvey showed up? He groaned, wishing the nurse would give him more pain meds. But maybe he didn't even deserve them.

Ten minutes later, Harvey burst into the hospital and went up to the desk, demanding to see Mike.  
"I'm sorry, sir, you can't. He's still in surgery."

"For how long?"

"There's no telling, sir. It could be hours. I can, however, let the doctor know you're here."

Harvey let out an exasperated breath, running a hand down his face. "What about Louis Litt? He came in with Mike."

The receptionist typed quickly. "You can see him. He's up in the recovery room, 209."

Harvey muttered a thanks before getting into the elevator and reaching the second floor. Once he got into the large room, he peeked behind each curtain until he found Louis in the last cubicle. He wasn't surprised to see Donna already there.

"Harvey," Donna said, her eyes watery.

"When did you get here?" He asked, ignoring Louis for the moment.

"Ten minutes ago. I was already in the area when Jessica called me."

He sighed and turned to Louis who was staring down at his hands. The guy looked pretty beat up. His head was stitched, his arm was in a sling and there were multiple cuts and bruises littering his face.

"What the hell happened, Louis?"

The older man swallowed thickly. "Mike…he was driving. He was doing pretty well actually. We came across a four-way intersection and we didn't have a stop sign, but the other direction did. We didn't see the truck until it was too late. Next thing I know, the car is totaled and Mike is unconscious. I t-tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't. I-I got him out of the car before it exploded…there was so much blood I…I tried to stop it, but there was so much. The ambulance finally came and they tried to stabilize him, but his heart stopped. That was the last time I saw him. I don't know if they got him back or not."

"Son of a bitch."

"I'm really sorry, Harvey."

Harvey just shook his head and looked away. As much as he watched to bitch Louis out, he knew it wasn't his fault. It wasn't Mike's fault either and once he got his hands on the guy who did this, hell was going to paid. "I don't blame you."

"You should. We should've been more careful."

"Maybe so."

Donna gave him a look, telling him to be sympathetic.

"But it's not your fault," he added.

Louis nodded, probably still not believing the words. "Have you heard anything about Mike?"

Harvey sat down next to Donna. "He's still in surgery. They said it's gonna be awhile."

Suddenly, the curtain was drawn back and a man in a white lab coat appeared.

"I'm looking for a Harvey Specter?"

The lawyer stood up and they shook hands. "That's me. Are you Mike's doctor?"

"I am. Dr. Matt Roy; why don't we sit," he said, dragging a chair over from the wall and sitting down.

Harvey clenched his jaw and did the same.

Donna cleared her throat. "Is Mike…is he alive?"

"Just barely, I'm afraid to say, but he's holding on even if by a thread. His condition is extremely critical; he's in surgery as we speak."

Harvey swallowed thickly. "H-How bad is it?"

"I'll be straightforward with you, Mr. Specter," Dr. Roy spoke solemnly, "Because you seem like the person who doesn't want things sugarcoated."

Harvey bobbed his head in confirmation. The doctor was right; he wasn't in the mood for bullshit.

The doctor opened his file. "Alright, it's a long list so bear with me. When Mike came in he was unresponsive and the medics said he had been that way for a good three minutes. We managed to get him back, but it seems he's gotten a lot weaker. There was a bleed in his brain and some massive swelling. Mike is also suffering from hypovolemic shock due to the severe blood loss and his blood pressure is dangerously low. Most of the blood loss was from the stab wound in his stomach from the piece of metal that got lodged in there. It punctured his stomach, causes sepsis, while also nicking his spleen. Those are being stitched up currently. Seven of his ribs were also broken as well as his sternum which perforated his right lung, causing it to collapse. He's not breathing on his own right now and I'm not sure when he'll be able to. Even if he does wake up, his body may still be too weak."

"What do you mean 'if' he wakes up?" Harvey questioned slowly.

"Mike's in a coma, mostly due to the head injury, but also all the other trauma as well."

"Oh god."

"Moving on, his left arm was broken at the elbow. He'll most likely need a metal rod inserted into his arm to set it. There's also a possibility of paralysis since we found some inflammation in his spine. We won't know for sure until consciousness is regained and we can perform a couple tests. There's _also_ a possibility of heart damage; we'll know more after we get Mike stable enough to have an MRI. Some of the smaller things are a cracked cheek- which will need to be surgically fixed within the next week to prevent cosmetic defects- a broken nose which has been realigned, a few deep cuts on his chest and arms, a few broken fingers and bruises and cuts over ninety-five percent of his body as well as his face. The wound did get infected and his fever was up to 103° twenty minutes ago. So like I said, his condition is not good and-"

Dr. Roy's pager suddenly went off and he quickly looked down. And by the expression on his face, Harvey knew it wasn't good news. What made it worse was sound of the overhead intercom crackling to life and a female's voice spilling out.

_"Code blue, operation room four. Code blue operation room four. Dr. Roy, please report to operation room four."_

The man glanced up at Harvey and the lawyer knew. He knew it was Mike they were calling him for. And he had crashed again.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Dr. Roy stood up and trotted out of the room. Harvey's shoulders sagged and he bent forward, resting his head in his hands.

"Jesus Christ."

**2 ½ Hours Later: 11:43pm**

Donna had called Rachel after the doctor left and she had arrived in ten minutes. Now two and a half hours passed and Mike was finally out of surgery. They weren't allowed to sit with him until he was moved out of post-op in the morning and to his own room. It was only nearing midnight and the group didn't think they could wait that long. The doctor suggested they go home and rest, but of course they refused. Harvey was pissed that there was nothing he could do. He was also pissed at Louis for letting this happen. Well, he knew there was no way Louis could've prevented it, but still. There had to have been a way to do something so Mike wasn't fighting for his life right now. But maybe there was one thing he could do.

"Donna," he whispered, shaking her shoulder to wake the dozing woman.

She blinked open her eyes. "Hmm?"

"I'm going down to the police station. If we can't see Mike, I need to do something."

The woman wiped her eyes and nodded. "Get this son of a bitch, will you?"

He nodded, pat her arm and left the room. Oh he was gonna get this son of bitch, all right. Maybe even kill him. It wasn't a long drive to the 32nd precinct of the NYPD, but it was long enough for Harvey to think about a thousand 'what ifs' about Mike's condition. It was bad. It was _really_ bad and he couldn't lose the kid; especially not after they just got him back where he belonged. Of course he would never admit this to either Donna or Mike, but these were his true feelings. And the fact that Mike could actually die hit him like a bus. What would he do? How would he react? How would he behave? How could he continue on knowing that he would never see Mike's face again? He could say he had done it before when Mike left to work for Sidwell, but, no, it wasn't the same. At least he knew Mike was alive. Harvey gripped the steering wheel, trying not to let emotions overcome him. Mike was gonna be okay. He had to be. When he pulled into the parking lot, he let out a deep breath. "You better hang on, kid, or I'll kill you."

By the time they were able to see Mike, Louis was discharged, Harvey had gotten some, but not enough for his satisfaction, answers, and Rachel was a nervous wreck, however completely out of tears. No one had rested and no one was going to until they knew Mike wasn't leaving them anytime soon.

"Alright," Dr. Roy said. "Mike's still not out of the woods and he won't be for a long time. He's very lucky he made it past the first eight hours. I'm only allowing one person in at a time for five minutes each; technically, I shouldn't be letting you in at all due to his high infection, but Nurse Cindy will be giving you gloves once you wash your hands and arms up to your elbows as well as a face mask. We can't have him getting sick when his immune system is fighting off the infection and already weak as it is."

"That's completely understandable, doctor," Donna said. They definitely didn't want to delay Mike's recovery.

"Good. Now who's going first?"

Rachel sniffed and looked at the others and then at Louis who was sitting away from them, head bowed. The guy had seen hell; he had seen Mike nearly die and from what Harvey told her, he had finally come to terms with Mike's secret and forgiven him. She smiled sadly. She could tell the guilt of what happened- even though he had no power over it- was slowly eating him alive. "Louis can."

The balding man looked up, clearly surprised. "W-What? You don't want to go first?"

"It's okay. I can't imagine what you went through. And you saved him; you got him out of that car. He wouldn't be here without you."

Louis clenched his jaw, but nodded. "If you insist."

"Okay," Dr. Roy said. "Follow Cindy and she'll get you ready."

Three minutes later, Louis was standing at the end of Mike's bed, watching his chest rise faintly with each mechanical breath that was pumped into his unresponsive lungs.

"Oh Mike. I'm so sorry." The kid looked horrible; tubes were everywhere. Coming from his head, his mouth, his arms, his chest. It was a sight to see and he didn't think Rachel would be able to handle it…he didn't think Harvey would either. Maybe it would even cause the other lawyer to murder him. He knew Mike and Harvey's relationship was brotherly and he knew Harvey would kick the ass of anyone that dared to mess with the kid. I.V.s in the blonde's arms feed his body the lost blood and other fluids to fight the infections. Bandages were wrapped from his hips to underneath his armpits along with around his head and his right arm, his left being in a thick cast, propped on a pillow. His neck was still in a brace and Louis was actually terrified of the fact that Mike may not be able to walk again. Again, something that Harvey would murder him for. He knew Harvey "said" it wasn't his fault and he "said" he wasn't to blame, but Louis saw it in the man's eyes. He saw that, silently, Harvey did blame him. Mike's face was also a mess of black, red, blue and purple bruises and taped up cuts. His nose was in a thick splint as were several of his fingers that had been broken. Pressing his lips together, he couldn't look at this any longer. Turning on his heels, he quickly left the room and briskly walked towards the bathroom. Harvey was right. This was his fault.

Harvey, Donna and Rachel watched as Louis quickly disappeared down the hall. And by the look on his face, they could tell it was bad. Rachel sighed, glanced at Harvey and then went next, then Donna, then, last but not least, Harvey. To be honest, he was scared of what he was about to see. After getting sterilized and he put on the mask, Harvey stepped into the room and let out a deep breath.

"Shit." He slowly walked over, taking in the scene before him. It was something he never wanted to see; the kid didn't deserve this. "Jeez, Mike." He placed his hand on top of the blonde's uninjured one and squeezed his fingers. "You better hold on, Mike. Who else am I gonna yell at besides Louis about wrecking the car?" He joked, but immediately sobered up. "Don't leave me again, kid. I didn't like it when you left the first time; to this day, I regret not doing or saying anything to stop you, but I'll be damned if I let it happen again. I won't admit this to you if you were conscious, but I missed you. I know that I still worked for you and Sidwell, but it wasn't the same as having my right-hand man by my side. I need you back by my side, Mike. We're a family. And I promise I won't be mad about the car." Harvey sighed heavily, glancing up at the slow beeping monitors before fixing the sheets a little and then leaving the room without a sound.

The next two days went by extremely slow. In fact, Mike had gotten worse, because he ended up flat-lining while Harvey was sitting with him. They had been allowed to be in the room for an hour and it had been late. Harvey was tired, but he could admit he was scared something might happen if he closed his eyes…but he was so tired and they shut for a few seconds. He swore it was only a few seconds. But it wasn't; it was half an hour. And the noise that woke him up was the blood chilling sound of the heart monitor's flat tone.

"Mike?" He jumped to his feet, breathing frantically, slapping the blonde's face gently. "No, no, no. Mike! Dammit, don't do this. Mike!" He was suddenly pushed away by several nurses, two of which were wheeling in a crash cart. _Oh my god. Oh my god. This can't be happening._

"Mike?" Dr. Roy shouted, shining a penlight in the man's eyes. "Mike!"

"No pulse doctor," one of the nurses told him after checking the carotid pulse.

"Start compressions." They carefully removed the pillows so that Mike was lying flat on the bed and the nurse began CPR.

Harvey was frozen to the ground, watching the scene unfold. This couldn't be fucking happening.

"Are those paddles ready?!"

"Yes doctor!"

Unfortunately, Mike's bandages had to be removed in order for the paddles to actually touch his skin. So, unfortunately, Harvey had to see how bad the kid's wounds were…and all the damn bruises.

"Charge to 260."

"Sir, you need to leave."

Harvey looked down to see a nurse ushering him out of the room.

"No…wait."

"Clear!"

_Thump._

"Nothing. Go again. Charge to 300."

"Sir, there's nothing you can do right now. Please leave."

"I…I need to-"

"Clear!"

_Thump._

"Still no pulse doctor."

A second nurse appeared by his side and they both pushed him out before shutting the door in his face. Harvey felt cold. If that was the last time he saw Mike alive…_fuck. _His legs felt weak and he forced himself to quickly get to a chair before he made a fool of himself and collapsed on the floor. Once sitting, Harvey put his head between his knees, trying to calm himself down. What was happening in the room? Were they getting Mike back? Was he dead? How was he gonna tell Rachel? Or Donna? Or even Louis? How were they all going to live with themselves? How could he live each day knowing that he would never see Mike's eyes open or his smile or hear his voice? God, this was a huge nightmare. Harvey closed his eyes, but all he could imagine was Mike's bloody, broken body or his lifeless corpse in a coffin. Would he even be able to handle a funeral? Would he even be able to stand in front of a bunch of people, while Mike was lying inches away from him, and give a eulogy? To talk about how he and Mike met, what the kid meant to him and watch Rachel bawl her eyes out because she also lost someone she loved? He couldn't do it. He _knew_ he-

"Mr. Specter? Mr. Specter. Harvey!"

He gasped, jerking out of his thoughts, to see Dr. Roy standing next to him.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

That was a stupid question, of course he wasn't alright. He might've just witnessed Mike's death. And the doctor seemed to realize it wasn't a question to ask when he sighed sadly. "Right, sorry. But the good news is, we got him back."

"You did?"

"It was tough, but he's holding on."

"Can I go back in there?"

"Actually, no, we're gonna keep him under high observation for the next twelve hours and see what caused his heart to stop and to make sure it doesn't happen again. I suggest you go home and try to relax. We'll call if anything happens and you can start sitting with him again in the morning." Dr. Roy placed a hand on Harvey shoulder in comfort before leaving. The lawyer exhaled deeply and washed both hands down his face. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

~+S+~

A week. Seven days. 10,080 minutes. That's how long Harvey or Rachel or Donna sat by Mike's bedside, watching the ventilator breathe for him. He wasn't getting worse, but there was no major improvement besides his fever going down a little. He had been stable enough to get his cheek fixed and an MRI that, thankfully, showed his heart wasn't majorly damaged. It was just slightly bruised which caused the cardiac arrest. They all just wanted him to wake up and they were afraid that the longer Mike stayed in the coma, the less of a chance that he would regain consciousness. Harvey was pissed. Every moment that he didn't spend at the hospital, he was either at work trying to bury himself in paperwork to forget or he was at the ring, beating the shit out a punching bag. Sometimes he would imagine Louis' face, sometimes he would imagine the drunk driver, who they ended up finding and arresting, and sometimes it would just be himself. He knew deep down that there was probably nothing he could've done, but he still felt responsible. His anger at Louis had slight dissipated and he knew the guy probably felt more responsible than anyone. The guy hadn't even set foot in the hospital since he ran out last week. He should do something about it, but right now all he cared about was Mike. Harvey ended his session with a hard punch to the bag, a loud grunt reverberating against the wall before wiping the sweat from his forehead and guzzling down a bottle of water. Shaking with adrenaline, he went into the locker room and picked up his phone. Shit. Three missed calls and a text from Donna. He was a bit nervous to open the message, but he knew the woman wouldn't give him bad news without actually talking to him. He exhaled sharply and opened it.

_"Harvey, it's Mike…please call me."_

He closed his eyes in dejection and let himself collapse on the bench. Something was wrong…something had to be wrong, right? After forcing himself not to freak out, he dialed her number and waited for the line to pick up and when it did, he cleared his throat.

"Donna, what is it? Is Mike…is he…" he couldn't bring himself to say the word. But he wasn't expecting what the redhead was about to tell him.

_"Harvey…he's awake."_

His heart skipped a beat and a huge weight lifted from his chest. _It's about time, kid._ He hastily got changed and drove to the hospital, hardly controlling his excitement. Mike was finally awake after a week of being in a coma. When he got to Mike's room, Donna and Rachel were standing outside, staring through the window.

"What's going on?" He said breathlessly.

Donna turned around with a smile before they hugged. "Dr. Roy is asking him a few questions and doing a couple tests. They'll probably take him later this afternoon to get another MRI just to be safe."

"When did he wake up?" He noticed Rachel didn't even move her gaze from the window and he didn't blame her. She was anxious. They all were.

"Ten minutes ago. We were sitting with him and all of a sudden the monitors started going crazy. We thought maybe…you know…but then he began choking on the tube and his eyes were trying to open. Next thing we knew, we're out here and the doctor and a few nurses are in there."

"He's okay, though, right?

"We don't know yet. They've been-" the door suddenly opened and Dr. Roy stepped out.

"Would you three come in here for a moment?"

They gave each other a look, but filed into the room quietly. Mike still looked pale and the dark circles underneath his eyes were still pretty vivid. His bruises were fading, but they were an ugly greenish yellow color. Harvey was just glad the tubes from the kid's head, mouth and chest were finally gone.

"Mr. Ross, do you know who these three people are?"

Mike's dull blue eyes slid to them, staring for a moment- which worried them- and then he nodded, to their relief. "Rachel…H-Harv-vey…D'nna," he rasped tiredly.

Dr. Roy smiled. "Good. You can go back to sleep now, Mike."

"H-Har-v-vey…" Mike mumbled, becoming agitated. "M'sorry."

Harvey glanced at the three others in the room before moving up to the blonde. "Sorry for what, kid?"

"Wrecked the car…m'sorry, m'sorry, m'so sorry. P-Please don't…please don't be mad at me. I d-didn't mean to." Tears began to slip down the younger man's face.

"Hey, hey, easy Mike. I'm not mad and I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault."

"B-But-"

Harvey cupped the man's face gently. "I said it wasn't your fault, kid. Now close your eyes, alright? Just relax, I forgive you."

The blonde stared at him for a moment before barely his eyes slipped close. Harvey smirked; he didn't blame the kid for being so worn-out. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"So far so good. There's no paralysis or brain damage, surprisingly, you'll be happy to know. He was able to wiggle his toes with no trouble at all and knows what year it is and who he is. His breathing is still a little rough sounding and we have him using the nasal cannula, but if he needs an oxygen mask, it's right next to the bed. And like I said, he will be really sore, weak and tired; it's normal so it's nothing to worry about. It's a miracle that he's survived this ordeal."

"Does he remember everything that happened?"

"It seemed hazy to him. He remembered driving with a man and crashing, but that was it. I don't think he really knew how it happened. And don't be surprised if there are some things he forgets, like past events or dates, etc."

"Mike has a photographic memory, he doesn't forget anything," Harvey snorted.

The doctor smirked. "Even so, it's something to be aware of. We're gonna take him for some more tests later on, but for now we'll let him rest. Mike has a long recovery ahead of him."

"Thanks, doctor."

The man left and they all stood around Mike's sleeping form feeling so much better than they had in days. "Alright," Harvey said. "Let's sit or something so he doesn't wake up and see us all staring at him."

They all laughed; they laughed for the first time in a long time and they knew that everything was gonna be okay at last.

~+SUITS+~

Mike felt so confused. He vaguely remembered seeing Harvey, Donna, and Rachel and talking to a doctor, but that all seemed like a dream. He felt so fucking sore to the point where he could barely move. He just needed answers; it felt like he was hit by a truck. Moaning, he peeled his eyes open and he was met with a blurry white room. He looked down at himself, noticing basically his whole body was wrapped in bandages, his arm, leg, and a few fingers in a cast. What was going on?

"Mike?"

He flinched and looked to his right, blinking furiously to focus his vision. "Ha-Harvey?" The man smiled widely which was weird for Mike to see, especially if it was directed towards him.

"Hey, kid."

Mike scanned the room and realized it was just the two of them. It was dark out, indicting it was nighttime; it unnerved him how long he might've been stuck here. "W-Where's Rachel?"

"She and Donna are getting something to eat. How are you feeling?"

Mike rubbed his eyes, wincing when he touched his bruises. "Everything hurts. I don't…I don't remember what happened. All I remember was…was driving and then it's all blank."

"Don't get worked up about it, Mike. The doctor said it's normal. You were in a pretty bad car accident. A drunk driver sidelined you." And then he chuckled. "You were freaking out earlier that you wrecked my very expensive car. You'll pay for that, you know."

Mike frowned. "W-What? I…I don't even remember waking up before this or saying any of that and…why was a driving? I don't know how to."

"Louis was teaching you remember? Do you remember anything about that day?"

"L-Louis? Teaching _me_ how to drive? Harvey…how long have I been out?"

"A week. The doctor wasn't sure you'd wake up at all, but-"

"Harvey, I…oh god, I don't remember anything. Why can't I remember?"

Harvey put a hand on Mike's shoulder comfortingly. "Relax, Mike. Just relax. Like I said, it's normal. I can tell you all about it later, but right now you look like you're about to fall asleep again."

Mike yawned. He was pretty tired, but all he could think about was that he didn't recall being in a car accident. His body sure felt like it had, but…god, what was wrong with him?

"Go to sleep, kid. I mean it. You need all the rest you can get to recover and you look like shit."

Mike gave the older man a half-hearted glare before letting his eyes slip close and his body relax. Harvey let out a deep breath when Mike finally fell back asleep. It was gonna be a lengthy recovery indeed.

It wasn't long before Rachel came back and was excited to hear Mike had woken up. She and Harvey switched, the lawyer going home to freshen up while Rachel sat with Mike. She stared at her boyfriend sadly. He looked miserable. She just couldn't wait for this all to be over and for things to go back to normal. Sighing, she leaned on the bed and stroked his face.

"I miss you, Mike. Things are so much different without you." When she got the news about Mike being in a car accident, she almost screamed. She was terrified she'd never see him alive again. The whole ride to the hospital, she felt sick, almost to the point where she was gonna ask the taxi driver to pull over so she could vomit. It had been a horrible week. A week that none of them would forget…but the worst was over and that's what mattered.

**The Next Morning**

Harvey knocked on the door of Louis' apartment and sighed. The man had taken two weeks off of work and hadn't been to the hospital once to visit Mike. So he was gonna drag him there. He didn't know the reasoning behind the lawyer's absence, but right now he didn't care.

"Louis, open the door!"

Harvey was getting annoyed and was about to kick it down when finally, it swung open. What a sight.

"Jesus, Louis you look like shit." The balding man had a five o'clock shadow on his face, his eyes were bloodshot and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He felt guilty about what happened to Mike and all he could see when he shut his eyes was Mike's dead body. Alcohol was the only thing that helped.

"I'm coming to drag your ass to the hospital. You're the only one who hasn't seen Mike."

"And I don't want to."

"Yes you do and you will."

"Is that an order?" Louis scoffed. "Make me."

"Louis, what's your problem?"

"My problem?! _My _problem is that I got Mike nearly killed and…and all I can think about is that he's never gonna wake up and I can never apologize to him! I should've made him look at that intersection just in case. I tried to save him, Harvey, I really did and I know you blame me for it, but I can't see him like that."

"Louis, would you shut the hell up already? Mike's awake."

Louis' eyes went wide. "W-What? When?"

"Yesterday. And you would know that if you came to the hospital once in a while."

"Is he…is he okay? I mean is he paralyzed or…"

"No, he's the same old Mike."

Louis let out a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing.

"Take a shower, shave, we'll get coffee on the way."

Louis nodded and disappeared into his apartment. Not long after, they were at the hospital, walking up to Mike's room. He was nervous as to what Mike was going to look like…and if the kid was even gonna want to see him.

"You're not coming in?" Louis asked when Harvey wasn't following him to the door.

"This is between you and him."

Louis sighed and opened the door. Mike looked like crap, but not as bad as he did the first night. The bruises were ugly, his breathing was raspy and his face was still pretty pale.

"Mike?" He whispered.

The blonde was sleeping, maybe he shouldn't disturb him. Louis was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"L-Louis?"

The man turned around and saw Mike sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Um, hey Mike."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see how you were doing."

Mike shrugged. "No better, no worse." Mike thought it was weird Louis was coming to visit him. He had nothing to do with this right? And then he noticed Louis' arm in a sling and some cuts on his face as well.

"What happened to you?"

Louis frowned. "You don't remember? I was in the car with you."

Mike cradled his head. "It's all fuzzy. Harvey told me you were teaching me how to drive, but I thought he was joking. Guess he wasn't."

Louis smirked. "No. But, you were doing pretty well."

Mike swore softly. "Why the hell don't I remember?"

"What _do_ you remember about that day?"

"Honestly, nothing besides the crash…" and then it hit him. "Louis, why are you being so nice to me? Don't you…don't you hate me right now?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm not a real lawyer…I'm a fraud."

"Wow, you definitely don't remember," Louis chuckled lightly, moving further into the room and sitting down

"Remember what?"

Louis sat back in his chair and told Mike about the whole car ride to McKernon Motors. Even the part where he strangled him and then up until the point where they were taken in the ambulance. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Mike," Louis said when he finished. "I…I feel responsible and guilty that you're in here and I'm not."

"From what you told me, it was the drunk driver's fault and it hit my side. I don't blame you Louis; we're both okay and that's the only thing that counts. Don't blame yourself anymore."

Louis swallowed. "It'll take some time, but…thank you."

The two talked for a little longer before Mike fell asleep in the middle of his sentence. Louis smirked, fixed the blankets before leaving the room. Maybe things could go back to the way things were after all.

**One Month Later**

Mike was excited to finally be leaving the hospital after a month of recovering and rehab. It had been exhausting and seemed never ending, but when the doctor said he could leave, he wanted to jump up and down…too bad he could because of the giant cast on his leg…and his healing ribs and aching body…basically it hurt to move at all unless he was on pain meds, which he couldn't wait to have when he got home.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Harvey asked as he wheeled Mike towards the exit.

"Not good," he replied, shifting uncomfortably. "Why couldn't the doctor give me morphine before I left?"

Harvey smiled sadly. "I don't know, buddy. But we're going straight to the pharmacy to pick up the pills, get you drugged up and then you can sleep."

Mike nodded with a grimace. "I n-never asked: when can I go back to work?"

"You need to take it slow, Mike. You almost died."

"I know, but I've been "taking it slow" for a month. I just want to know how long I'm gonna be a hostage in my own apartment! I might pull my hair out from going crazy."

Harvey rolled his eyes as they got outside to see Ray waiting for them. "Stop being a drama queen. Tell you what, if you're a good pup, then I'll think about bringing you some pro bono cases."

Ray and Harvey helped Mike stand and slip into the backseat. By the time the blonde was sitting, he was in pain and out of breath, a sheen of perspiration covering his pale face.

"S-Shit," Mike whimpered. "We should hurry before I pass out."

Harvey bobbed his head, handed the wheelchair to the nurse and got into the car. Ray took off, driving cautiously so hitting any major bumps wouldn't cause too much discomfort for the blonde.

"Y-You haven't used the puppy analogy…in…in a long time," Mike breathed.

Harvey smirked.

"Shouldn't I be one of the big dogs now since I'm pretty much as good as you?"

Harvey laughed. "A better lawyer than me? No, you're sub par."

"Hey! I'm better than that!"

"Okay, average."

"Shut up. I'm better."

"Not better…but you're good enough to make me proud of you."

Mike's eyes widened. "Who else knows my secret?"

Harvey frowned. "What?"

"The last time you told me you were proud of me, Jessica found out. Who is it this time?"

"No one; I can't just tell you I'm proud of you once in a while?"

"No…it's weird coming from you."

Harvey snorted. "Mike, I'm proud of you. Not just for becoming who you are, but beating the odds back there in the hospital. You fought hard; it would've been devastating if we had lost you."

Mike smiled sadly, the banter dying down and things becoming serious. "Thank you for being there for me, Harvey. I swear, there was a time when I was in the coma…I think I had an out-of-body experience. I don't remember much of it, but I thought about just giving up. I was scared to come back to being in pain and being a fraud. Then I remembered Rachel and Donna and you; you'd all be pissed at me if I left."

"Damn right." Harvey pat Mike's arm. "I'm glad you're okay. When you're allowed to drink again, I'll take you out."

Mike smiled. "Sweet."

"As long as you drive. Just try not to crash."

Mike glared at him. "Really?"

"Too soon?" Harvey chuckled.

"I'll get you for that."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Just you wait. Once I'm better, you'll be in a world of hurt."

"Okay, tough guy. You and me in the ring."

Mike smirked, laying his head back against the seat. "You're on…you're gonna let me win, right?"

Harvey just laughed. "It's good to have you back, kid." _And he wouldn't trade it for anything._

**FIN**

**Reviews are love! Don't forget! :) You guys are amazing!**

**Next prompt for:****_ Allison _**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	46. Anaphylaxis

**Anaphylaxis**

_**Prompt for: Allison: **__**Mike has a serious life-threatening allergic reaction at Harvey's place, and with no epi-pen in sight, Harvey does what he can to keep him alive while driving him to the hospital. Mike doesn't know he is allergic...he just finds out by pure accident. And Harvey recognizes the signs of a life-threatening allergic reaction because he's seen it happen before.**_

**Enjoy!**

**P.s. Where's all my reviewers at?!**

**Thursday Night**

Things were still pretty awkward between him and Harvey after the whole "betrayal" incident. Harvey had forgiven him, finally, and they even high-fived instead of shaking hands. Harvey told him he was coming back to where he belonged and belonged by Harvey's side. He felt bad for going back on his word with Louis when he told him he'd be the guy's associate, and they had a good run, but he would always choose Harvey. Then why did it still feel weird between them? It had been almost a week; they had worked on a case together, won obviously, but it didn't really feel the same. Was Harvey still mad at him? Has he not entirely forgiven him? What more did he have to do to earn it? Die?

Harvey watched as Mike sat in the library, working hard on finalizing the papers for their recently successful case. He knew the kid hadn't gotten much sleep this week and who knows if he did when he was giving the blonde the cold shoulder. Now he felt kind of bad that he had been an ass to Mike when he knew it was Jessica's doing all along. Mike was loyal, how could he ever think the kid would go behind his back intentionally? Sighing, Harvey glanced at his watch; it was nearing ten and if he didn't do something soon, Mike would most likely be here until morning. He needed to fix this. Stepping into the room, he didn't think Mike even heard him, because the second he touched the blonde's shoulder, the kid almost jumped to the ceiling.

"Jesus, Harvey, what the hell?! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Harvey smirked. "Sorry, it was too tempting."

Mike rolled his eyes and was about to sit back down when Harvey shook his head. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Some place not here."

"I have to finish this," Mike replied, sitting back down.

"You can finish tomorrow; it's not like it can be sent anywhere now. It's late."

"No, it's not, it's only," Mike frowned, looking down at his watch. "Shit." Time had flown. He thought for sure it was only four-thirty."

"Yeah, I told you. Pack up and let's go."

"Where are we going?" Mike asked suspiciously while gathering his things.

"My place for drinks."

Mike froze. "What? Why?" Harvey rarely let him over.

"Why not?" Harvey answered with a quirked eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

"It's just not something you usually do. You're not gonna murder me are you?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Of course not. If I were going to kill you, I definitely wouldn't do it at my place. Do you know how expensive it is to get a blood stain out of the carpet?"

Mike snorted as he slung his messenger bag on his shoulder and followed Harvey out of the building. It's not that he didn't _want_ to go to Harvey's condo, because it wasn't often he invited. He always just showed up and barged in, but after all that had happened between them, he didn't think his and Harvey's relationship would go back to the way it was. He took a deep breath as they stepped into the apartment. Maybe he was wrong.

~+SUITS+~

Twenty minutes later found Harvey and Mike joking around and passing movie quotes while on their second bottle of beer. _Just like old times._ Mike's stomach suddenly groaned loudly, making Harvey's eyes grow wide.

"Jesus, when's the last time you ate?" It was a serious question. He wondered if Mike ever took care of himself at all.

"Umm…"

Harvey gave him a look before going to the fridge "Are you serious? You're gonna kill yourself one day, you know that? If you're gonna be my right-hand man again, I need you on your a-game."

"I've been busy; I guess I just forgot."

Harvey shook his head, placing a bowl, with a suspicious green glop inside, on the table.

"What the hell is that?" Mike said, scrunching up his nose.

"You mean to tell me you've never seen guacamole?" Harvey asked, pulling chips from the cupboard. "Have you been living under a rock your entire life?"

"For your information, I know what guacamole is and _that_ doesn't look like it."

"That's because it's not store bought. I made it."

Mike snorted. "_You_ made something? Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Shut up and eat it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you can starve until the pizza gets here in half an hour."

"You mean to tell me you have nothing else to eat?"

"Nothing for _you_ to eat. Now stop being a pussy and try some. You can't knock it until you try it."

Mike grumbled, but took a chip and dipped it into the green mush. He stared at it warily before sniffing and touching it with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh my god, would you just eat it already?"

Mike cautiously took a bite and to his surprise, it was good. "Wow. This is amazing!"

"I told you," Harvey smirked.

Mike just rolled his eyes, but continued to eat more. The two went back to their conversation until the pizza finally arrived. They brought the box and another beer over to the couch and turned on the baseball came. Everything was going fine for almost an hour until Mike's stomach began to feel funny; like a million tiny pins were stabbing him repeatedly. Not to mention, his mouth and throat were starting to feel itchy. _What the hell?_ He clutched his stomach and shifted uncomfortably. Maybe he ate too much too fast? He did have five out of the eight slices of pizza. He took another sip of beer to hopefully ease the discomfort in his throat, but that just made him start coughing. Harvey turned and gave him a weird look.

"What's the matter with you."

"I…I don't…I don't know," Mike said between coughs. His chest was getting tight and through the blood rushing in his ears, he heard the hitched wheeze coming from his throat. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. A more intense pain shot through his stomach again, making him lurch forward, vomit and drop the bottle on the ground.

"Dammit Mike!"

"M's-sorry." He didn't know what was going on. Why was he having such a hard time breathing? "I…I n-need air," he gasped, stumbling to his feet and moving towards the balcony. His vision was blurring and his head was killing him…but no worse than his chest.

Harvey had no idea what was going on with his associate. One moment they were quietly watching the game, the next, Mike was choking and wheezing. His face looked strangely swollen, too. And then it him. It was all signs of an allergic reaction. He got to his feet and followed the blonde outside. The kid was leaning dangerously over the side, grasping at his neck frantically

"Mike…Mike get away from there!" He shouted, pulling the man back inside. "Mike, are you allergic to anything?"

"N-No…d-don't…don't think s-so. M-Maybe? H-Harvey…I can't b-breathe. Why c-can't I b-breathe?!"

Harvey went down a list of things Mike had eaten in the past hour that could've caused the reaction, but didn't dwell on it. He had no epipen on hand and since the kid didn't think he had allergies, he most likely didn't have one either. All of a sudden, Mike's knees folded, sending him to the floor. Harvey quickly caught and lowered him to the ground. His breathing was becoming choppy, raspy, and short. His eyes, though swelling, were wide with absolute fear. He needed to get the kid to the hospital…and fast.

"Mike," he said, trying to remain calm. "Mike, listen to me, we're gonna go down to my car and I'm taking you to the hospital."

"N-No…hospit-hospit-tal."

"Are you fucking crazy? Mike, you're dying! Yes, you're going to the hospital, don't argue with me! Now come on!" He grabbed the blonde underneath his armpits, lifted him to his feet and slung the man's arm around his shoulder. Once he wrapped his own arm around Mike's waist, he hobbled over to the counter and grabbed his keys.

"Don't die on me, kid," he grunted as they got to the elevator.

"H-Hard…t-to…b-breathe."

"I know, I know. Just keep trying; in and out." Harvey was calm on the outside so he wouldn't worry Mike, but inside he was freaking the hell out. The kid was literally suffocating to death and the only thing he could do was _hopefully_ make it to the hospital in time. Once they finally reached the car, Harvey slipped Mike into the passenger seat, buckled him and then ran around to the driver's side. Within seconds, the car was started and he was peeling out into the street. Luckily it was nearing midnight and there was no traffic, otherwise, he would be running with Mike in his arms. He refused to let this kid die tonight, not after everything. Keeping a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder, he kept nervously glancing over, praying that each time, Mike would still be breathing. But it was getting dangerously close to not being that way. Each strangled breath the blonde took in every two seconds, there was no exhale. His head was lolling against the seat and his eyes were only opened to slits.

"Just keep breathing kid, keep breathing. You're not allowed to die; don't you fucking dare give up on me. You're gonna be okay; I promise you're gonna be okay." He swerved in between the light traffic there was in this hour, narrowly running red lights and going at least sixty miles per hour. He knew he was criminally speeding, but at the moment he didn't care. Keeping Mike alive was his number one priority right now…in fact it was _always_ his number one priority whether it was literally or figuratively. He looked over at Mike again and his heart pounded frantically against his chest. The kid's face was extremely pale, his swollen lips tinted blue. Each breath seemed like an uphill battle for the man; it was only a matter of time.

"Mike," he choked. "Come on, stay with me, here. We're almost to the hospital; three more minutes, just stay awake for three more minutes. Please." He felt burning in the back of his eyes, but now was not the time for tears. "Mike, keep your eyes open for me."

The blonde just gasped weakly in response, but Harvey seemed to know what he was saying.

"I know you're trying. Just try harder." He squeezed Mike's shoulder, letting him know he wasn't alone. "I'm right here, kid. You're gonna be just fine." Harvey rounded the corner and saw the hospital's red 'EMERGENCY' lights in sight…just as he heard Mike's last breath. He heard the large gulp of air and then nothing else. He turned his head and his blood ran cold.

"No. Mike!" The kid was slumped against the window, unmoving. And he could tell Mike wasn't breathing since there was no fog on the glass. His heart dropped; this couldn't be fucking happening. He finally screeched to a stop in front of the doors and leaving the car running, he hopped out and went to Mike's side.

"Mike!" He barked, ripping open the door and shaking the man's shoulders. "Mike, oh god. Don't do this!" He didn't have time to run inside and shout for help; once the nurses saw Mike's condition, they wouldn't make him wait. With shaky hands, he pulled Mike from the car and lifted him from the ground, carrying him bridal style before running through the automatic doors.

"He's not breathing!" He yelled. And he got the reaction he'd desperately hoped for. A flurry of nurses and two nearby doctors rushed over with a gurney and helped Harvey lay Mike down. He followed silently as the kid was wheeled down the hall, being poked and prodded. The doctor shone a penlight in Mike's eyes and his mouth.

"Pupil dilation is slow, airway is swelled," the doctor spoke coolly before letting the nurse place an oxygen mask over the blonde's colorless face. "What's his name?"

"Uh, Mike."

"Are you related to him?"

_He might as well be sometimes._ "N-No, he's my associate, but I'm his emergency contact."

Mike's shirt was unbuttoned and he inhaled sharply when he saw the rash spreading on his chest and neck. "Jesus."

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"Heartbeat is still good, a little weak," a nurse called out.

"I don't know. We were just watching the game and all of a sudden he's gasping for air. I think he's having an allergic reaction."

The doctor took this into account, nodding. "What did he eat, do you know?"

"Pizza, beer…" oh god, what else. "Guacamole."

"Could be a latex-avocado allergy," he said. "But we're gonna run some tests to be sure."

They reached the 'medical personnel only' section and Harvey knew he could go no further. The doctor gave him a sympathetic look before they all disappeared through the doors and down the hall. Harvey's heart was beating a million miles per second. He was legit scared for Mike right now. He hoped he hadn't been too late.

~+S+~ 

This wasn't what Harvey expected to be doing at almost two in the morning. Sitting vigil next to Mike's unconscious form. He had been right about the allergic reaction and the doctor had been right that it was a latex-avocado allergy which induced a severe anaphylaxis. They administered epinephrine to stop the reaction and then antihistamines to reduce the swelling and help with the breathing. Harvey sighed, looking at his associate for the fifth time to make sure he was really okay. His face was still deathly pale, only his cheeks were flushed; the rash that he'd seen earlier was still present on his neck and disappearing underneath his gown. His breathing, being aided with an oxygen mask, was pretty raspy and uneven. _Poor kid._ He looked miserable. He couldn't shake the horrible image of Mike suffocating…his face swelling up…_dying_. It had been close; way too close.

"Mike, you can wake up anytime now," he grunted, but of course, didn't get a response. He touched the blonde's hand and flinched; it was cold. "Jesus, Mike, you really gave me a heart attack back there. I actually thought that you were gonna…" he swallowed the word he didn't want to say, because saying it would make it real. This whole month had been hell; he wished it could all be over. He wished things could go back to the way they were. Harvey sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling completely drained of energy; he wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to be there for when Mike woke up. And he would be.

Another half hour went by and Harvey was drowsily reading some magazine when he saw Mike's body twitch out of the corner of his eye. Tossing the booklet on the nightstand, he moved to the edge of the chair and waited.

"Mike? Hey, sleeping beauty, open your eyes already."

Mike's forehead creased and a throaty moan glided passed his lips. After a few moments, the younger man's eyes finally blinked open. The blue orbs were glazed over with the medications he was on and exhaustion and that made Harvey feel guiltier. The blonde let his eyes roam the room before landing on Harvey.

"H-Har-" he stopped when he was shocked by the croaky sound of his own voice along with the pain and dryness of his throat. His hand flew up to his neck and began coughing harshly.

"Easy, kid, easy," Harvey said, grabbing the pitcher of water, pouring some into a small cup before handing it to Mike, removing the mask and helping him take a few sips. When Mike was done, he laid back against the pillows, breathing heavily.

"T-Thanks." His voice still sounded weird, but it didn't hurt as much to talk. He blinked lethargically. He could tell he was in the hospital, but he couldn't remember why. "W-What happened?" His whole body ached especially his throat and he was so tired.

"You had an allergic reaction which caused you to go into anaphylactic shock."

Mike frowned. "Allergic reaction? To what?"

"The guacamole. Remember?"

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and then everything came back to him. Harvey had invited him to the condo for drinks; they had chips and guacamole, pizza and beer. He suddenly couldn't breathe. He vaguely remembered getting into Harvey's car before everything went black.

Mike opened his eyes again and nodded. "H-How did you know what to do?"

"I've seen it before…my brother's allergic to peanuts and one day, at a baseball game, he was eating popcorn and there must've been a peanut or two accidently thrown in there. Anyways, he couldn't breathe, his lips were turning blue, his face bright red. I thought for sure he was going to die right there. I didn't know what to do, I was freaking out and so was my dad. Luckily, someone a couple rows behind us had an epipen and saved him, but…I felt so helpless. I was only twelve, but I felt like I should've watched him better. I'm his big brother, I'm supposed to protect him from everything. And last night…I didn't feel helpless, but I was scared. I'm sorry for making you eat the guacamole, kid. None of this should've happened."

Mike stared at him tiredly, but had sympathy in his eyes. "I don't blame you, Harvey," Mike said, his voice still weak. "You didn't know, I didn't know. It was an accident…right? You didn't intentionally try to kill me?" He ended with a smirk.

Harvey rolled his eyes, but a small smile appeared on his lips. "Of course not. Do you know how much paperwork that'd be? Not to mention the effort of getting rid of your body."

Mike chuckled, but stopped when he ended up coughing again. When he finished, he was left breathless and even more tired. Harvey felt _really_ bad, no matter what Mike told him.

"H-Have you forgiven me?" The blonde spoke softly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Harvey raised a brow. "About what?"

"The merger…betraying you."

"I already told you that I had, Mike, why would you ask that?"

"Just hasn't felt like it."

Harvey pursed his lips. "Mike, I've forgiven you. You and me are good. And I understood why you did it; I know it was Jessica's fault and I told her off."

Mike seemed to relax at this and smiled. Harvey did the same, even putting his hand over the blonde's and squeezing it in reassurance.

"Thanks Harvey." And with that, Mike let his eyes slip close his breathing evened out. Harvey smiled, brought the sheets up to the blonde's shoulders and sat back in the chair, finally being able to be at ease. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~+S+~

Mike was discharged around eight in the morning and the two entered Harvey's condo, both still tired. Especially Mike; he had fallen asleep in the car and then when he was woken by the older lawyer, he was surprised it wasn't his own place.

"Do I have to stay here?" Mike yawned. "I'll be fine on my own, you don't have to do this."

"First off, the doctor says you need to stay with someone for a couple days to make sure all the effects of the allergy have worn off, and second, it's the least I could do."

Mike sighed, rubbing his face and scanning the room. It was exactly how they left it…well, he assumed, since he barely remembered what happened. There was the box of pizza on the coffee table left open with a, now, dried out slice, the TV was still on as were the lights. His beer bottle was on the ground, a light brown stain in the carpet from the spilled liquid and next to it was the small pile of vomit. He also noticed that Harvey's phone was still on the counter; had he been at the hospital all night? No wonder he looked so worn-out.

"Sorry about the…the mess," Mike mumbled, grabbing a paper towel and walking over to the couch. "I'll clean it up."

Harvey chuckled inwardly and rolled his eyes before grabbing Mike's bicep and pulling him away. "Stop apologizing, kid. It's fine, I'll deal with it…though you'll pay for it when you're better. Go in the guest room and change, I'll be in with the pills."

Mike hesitated for a second and then nodded, disappearing into the room. Harvey waited until he was gone before cleaning up the mess from the night before, washing his hands and then grabbing the prescription pills they had got from the pharmacy. He then picked up his phone and swore. Not only was he an hour late for work-though he knew and didn't care- but he had five missed calls from Donna. He probably should call her back. He glanced at the guest room's door and then stepped out onto the balcony and called the woman.

_"Harvey, where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you for hours!"_ Donna's voice shouted the second the line picked up.

"I'm sorry, Donna, I left my phone at home. I had to bring Mike to the hospital last night."

_"What?! What the hell happened?"_

"He came over for drinks, he had guacamole and the next thing I know, he's going into anaphylactic shock. Apparently, he's severely allergic."

_"Oh my god,"_ Donna said, her voice a little calmer now. _"Is he okay?"_

"He's fine now; a little sore, his throat hurts and he's tired, but the doctor said he's gonna be alright." He let out a deep breath. "It was close, Donna…it was really close."

_"It was that bad?"_

"Yeah." It was one of the scariest moment of his life.

_"Are you sure he's okay?"_

"I'm sure, Donna, just a little beat up. A weekend of rest will help. Tell Jessica I won't be in today and that if she calls, I won't be answering."

_"Still pissed?"_

"You have no idea."

_"Do you need me to come over?"_

"No, I got this."

"_Alright. Take care of him, Harvey."_

"I will." He hung up and exhaled shakily before going back into the kitchen, grabbing the pills and making his way into the guest room. He was not surprised, however, to find the kid already in bed, underneath the covers and fast asleep. Shaking his head, Harvey put the medication and a glass of water on the nightstand for when Mike woke up again. And he didn't until six in the evening, only because Harvey didn't want him going nearly twelve hours without eating or drinking something. The kid was groggy and didn't talk much, probably because he was still half asleep, took the pills, had some crackers and then went back to bed. Amused, Harvey left the room, ate, cleaned up and turned in early.

Mike slept a majority of the weekend, only getting up to go to the bathroom or eat something, because Harvey forced him to. Mike was the quietest Harvey had ever seen the kid to be. It was actually sort of peaceful, but he was also bored. Sunday afternoon was when Mike finally stayed up for more than twenty minutes. The two watched a movie, ordered Chinese, and even discussed a pro bono Harvey had been working on.

When Monday came around, Mike said he was well enough to go back to work and he did, despite Harvey's protests. As much as he would rather have Mike taking it easy for an extra day or two, he understood the reasons; the kid had been shacked up for three days straight, another day and he might go crazy. Normal people would be jumping for joy that they didn't have to work, but then again, Mike was far from normal. In fact, Mike could barely sit still on the drive to the firm; Harvey just smirked and kept his mouth shut.

"Mike!" Donna shouted in glee when they reached her desk. She stood up and brought the younger man into an extremely tight embrace. Mike gave Harvey a pleading look over her shoulder and Harvey chuckled, shaking his head and disappearing into the office, leaving Mike to endure Donna's motherly wrath. He sat down, took out his things and then looked up to see Donna fussing over the blonde; fixing his tie, his hair, his suit and firing off questions. Mike was putting up with it, but he didn't look too thrilled. Harvey smirked and sat back in his chair. He definitely missed this.

**FIN**

**Don't forget to review! Review are inspiration and love!**

**Next prompt for: ****_Happylucky_**

**_Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	47. Stressed

**Stressed**

_**Mike is given an important case by Harvey but he screws it badly and nearly loses it. Harvey is pissed and in that time Mike is sick and stressed due to extra work load from Louis and other partners but never mentions it and when he finally wins the case he faints there in the court in front of everyone... :) brownie points *if mike faints when Harvey is just about to leave and Mike hits his head on one of the table, bench anything**_

**Enjoy!**

Mike laid his head down on his desk, his head pounding and his body aching. It was only Wednesday and yet he felt like he's done a week's worth of work in three days. Harvey was in a bad mood, because of him, and Louis was being more of an ass than usual. It all started last Thursday and since then, it went downhill…along with his health. But right now he was more focused on making sure they didn't lose this case and that Louis didn't fire him. Thursday, he went to go talk to their new, potential client and he did. It had gone well, too. They had a deposition Friday, that had also gone pretty good and then when Monday came for the hearing, he couldn't find the papers. The damning piece of evidence that would get their client free of the suit against him was missing and Mike knew just where he left it…at home on his coffee table. He had been up all night making sure things were perfect and clearly he had forgotten to put it in his bag. Harvey was absolutely livid, though not in front their client or the opposition. The prosecution was able to one-up them and nearly made them loose the case without even having a trial. Luckily, the judge was lenient and said to present the evidence in his chamber the next morning, but both Mike and Harvey knew it wouldn't do much good anymore. Now Mike had to work twice as hard to find things for their case. Harvey blew up at him in front of the courthouse, made him walk back to the firm and then told him not to leave until he fixed his screw-up. The man had barely talked to him since then. God, he hated himself right now. All of a sudden, something slammed on his desk, causing him to shoot up straight, blinking furiously. When his vision focused, he saw Louis standing over him.

"Get the hell up, Ross, we're not paying you to sleep. You want to do that, then I'll gladly kick you out with a box of your things thrown out the window."

Mike glared at the man and then saw the huge pile of folders and paperwork. "What is this?"

"Briefs for you to proof. I need them done by tomorrow."

Mike sifted through the pile and frowned. "These aren't just briefs, Louis, there's dockets and subpoenas in here too…for Paul Porter, Rick Moss, and Jack Soloff."

"Oh, yeah I volunteered you to do their work, as well, seeing as you clearly have nothing else to do if you're taking naps. Now stop whining and get to work. Noon tomorrow, sharp or else." Louis walked away and Mike groaned, leaning back in his chair. On top of his mess that he made and had to deal with, now he had all this shit. He knew one thing: he wasn't going home anytime soon. Sighing, he grabbed some pens and highlighters and then grasped the pile of papers, heading to the file room. At least he could work in peace without anyone bothering him. He was so into his work that he lost track of time; it was almost three in the morning when he realized it, but he wasn't even halfway done with Louis' stuff and on top of that, his case with Harvey wasn't looking so good. And he really needed to fix it so Harvey didn't decide to fire him. He rubbed his eyes, popped a few Advil and a sip of redbull before getting back to work. By the time seven in the morning, Mike was sprawled out on the desk, fast asleep, but he was shivering and his face was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He had gotten all of Louis' work done, miraculously, but yet he still didn't feel satisfied…especially since he still hadn't gotten any good evidence for Harvey's case. The trial was tomorrow and he didn't have much time, but he was so tired and so sick. He knew Harvey wouldn't care if he was feeling like crap, though. Maybe he would be more understanding if he told the man that Louis was forcing work onto him? No, Harvey was rarely understanding. Mike slept on, wishing he didn't have to wake up to more hell.

Donna entered the file room with paperwork in hand that Harvey needed her to have copied before he came in. She was just about to put the paper in the machine when she heard light snoring coming from the back of the room. Frowning, she made her way to the end, only to find Mike sleeping…but something seemed off about the kid. She knew Harvey hadn't been treating the pup very well recently, especially after he had almost lost their case, but the more she saw Mike, the worse he seemed to get. Upon moving closer, she noticed his face was sweaty and pale, his breathing was heavy and he had dark bags underneath his eyes. He obviously hadn't been sleeping…how long this had been going on, she didn't know. However, by the look of the three redbull cans, a candy bar wrapper and all the files spread out, it didn't look like he had gone home last night. Donna knew she wouldn't be surprised, either, if that candy bar was the only thing Mike had eaten in days. She placed a gentle hand on the blonde's forehead and gasped lightly; he was burning up. Harvey was taking things too far this time.

"Mike? Mike, sweetie, can you hear me?" She shook his shoulders and immediately got a response. He jerked awake, sitting up; a few papers were stuck to his face and his eyes were cloudy with confusion and sleep. He then looked up at Donna and frowned.

"D-Donna? When did you get here?"

The redhead smirked, peeling the papers off his cheek. "Just now. What are you doing in here?"

Mike winced when he stretched. His nap didn't do anything to make him feel better. In fact, he felt worse; how was that even possible? He coughed into his arm and shuddered; god, he felt like absolute shit. "Working to deal with the screw-up I caused."

Donna gave him a look. "This looks like more than your case's stuff."

"Yeah, well Louis dumped some of his crap and some other partner's crap, demanding it to be done by noon." He gasped, his eyes growing wide. "What time is it?"

"It's seven in the morning. How long have you been here? Don't tell me you stayed here all night."

Mike pursed his lips and looked away sheepishly.

"Mike, dammit, you can't keep doing that to yourself. You look like shit. One of these days, you're really gonna work yourself to death."

Mike just hummed in response and got back to work. Donna rolled her eyes. "Mike, are you okay? You really don't look good."

"I'm fine, Donna, I promise."

_Why is he lying to me?_ "I don't believe you, but I'm gonna make sure you're going home tonight. Six o'clock sharp and I'm taking you whether you like it or not. You need to sleep and eat an actual meal. I know you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"Donna," Mike groaned.

She began to shed tears. "Mike, I'm really worried about you. If you get sick or hurt and I didn't do anything about it, I'm never gonna forgive myself."

"Donna don't cry, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I'll go home, I promise."

Donna gave him a watery smile and squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you." After she turned around and disappeared from Mike's view, she smiled, wiping the fake tears from her eyes. She knew the kid was too sick and tired to remember she always did this to get what she wanted.

"Works every time."

Mike stayed in the file room the whole day. Donna tried to get Harvey to check on the blonde, but he refused, claiming he had somewhere to be. Mike finished the partners work and the last of Louis' until he had to go to the bathroom and puke after feeling nauseous and his chest hurt from his pounding heart from all the caffeine. Thank god no one, especially Donna, had noticed. He felt cold and he could feel another headache coming on; his muscles were stiff and he actually couldn't wait to go home. When six o'clock rolled around, Mike stayed true to his word and let Donna bring him home. She offered to help him up to the apartment and get settled, but he declined, assuring her that he was going to be fine. The woman seemed skeptical, but left, yet not before telling him to call if he needed anything. Mike stumbled up his apartment, took a shower, changed and collapsed on his couch…until he remembered something. Something that could help win the case tomorrow. He dumped out his messenger bag, sifted through the papers he had snuck home with him and found it.

"Yes!" Harvey was going to be so happy. Maybe he would even acknowledge him again. He started working on the argument and the papers until two o'clock came and he passed out from exhaustion. His chest had been hurting a little more since earlier, but he brushed it off as stress and working too hard. After this case, he would take a few days off to recover. No harm done.

He didn't even remember falling asleep until he woke up at eight-thirty. Mike's head was splitting as he peeled his face from the couch cushion. Moaning, he blinked the blurriness out of his eyes and glanced around the room. He was confused at first and then he looked at the clock; he had thirty minutes to meet Harvey down at the courthouse or he was definitely not going to have a job. He jumped up and gasped when a stinging pain shot through his chest, making him hunch forward. There was something wrong with him…seriously wrong, but all he could think about was winning this case and getting on Harvey's good side again. Once he made things right, Harvey would talk to him again…hopefully. He quickly stuffed his suit in his messenger bag so it wouldn't get dirty, made sure he had _all_ the papers, especially the one that would win the case, and rushed out the door. His heart was pounding, he was sweating profusely and he felt like absolute shit. It almost felt like he was gonna have a heart attack, but he knew that could never happen for a guy his age. He was five minutes late when he finally got to his destination; Harvey was gonna kill him…well not when he showed him his findings. Mike stepped into the bathroom, threw up after feeling dizzy from the ride, and then quickly changed. He was fixing his tie as he burst into the room. Everybody turned and looked at him and he swallowed nervously, keeping his head down.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Ross," the judge sneered. "Next time you decide to be late, don't bothering showing up."

"Sorry your honor," he coughed and briskly walked to the front, sitting next to Harvey.

"Where. The hell. Were you?" Harvey growled between clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," Mike wheezed. "Sl-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. You better have something to win this."

The blonde smirked and pulled the papers out of his bag, handing them to the older lawyer. Harvey scanned the words and bobbed his head…but he didn't praise him or smile at him or say anything. He just looked away with anger still present on his face. Mike's heart sunk; he did a good thing right? He was going to win the case now, so why was Harvey still pissed? Mike sniffed and tried not to let it hurt his feelings. He thought Harvey would be proud. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried to listen to what was going on around him. Unfortunately, he was so sick and exhausted and his heart was still pumping frantically, causing blood to rush through his ears, that he zoned out completely. It had been a rough week for him, all he could think about was going home…right now, though, he would rather quit. He didn't think he could do this anymore.

"Has the jury reached the verdict?" The judge said, snapping Mike out of his trance. He frowned; had he really sat through a whole trial, the jury leaving to converse, and a recess? He glanced to his right to see Harvey sitting back down. When had he left? God, he really didn't feel good; the pain in his chest was escalating.

"We have your honor. We, the jury, find the defendant…not guilty."

Their client cheered and grinned, standing up to shake Harvey's hand. And Mike was going to do the same, but he found he was having a hard time breathing. His vision was doubling and sounds were becoming muffled. He wondered if he put his hand to his chest, would he be able to feel his heart almost jumping out of his skin? What was going on with him?

"Mike, come on let's go," Harvey suddenly said.

The blonde glanced up and saw the man staring at him quizzically. "W-What?"

"We're leaving, unless you would rather stay here by yourself."

Mike glanced around and noticed that he, Harvey and the client were the only ones in the courtroom. Why was he losing so much time?

"Mike," Harvey snapped. "What the hell's the matter with you. Get up."

The blonde nodded shakily and stood up. Two seconds later, just as Harvey turned to leave, Mike clutched his chest and groaned. His eyes rolled up and he collapsed on the ground, hitting his head on the table in the process. Harvey turned around at the noise and his blood ran cold. He knew Mike had been acting weird lately, he knew the kid appeared sick, but he was too pissed off to care. Donna had told him that Mike hadn't left the firm in days, but again, he didn't care at the time. All he cared about was winning.

"Mike! Call a medic!" He ran forward, getting to his knees next to the unconscious man. The kid was extremely pale and his lips were tinted blue…a sinking feeling hit his stomach as he went to go feel for a pulse. "Oh no. No, no, no. Mike!" Tears burned in the back of his eyes. _What have I done?_ There was no pulse. There was no fucking pulse. Mike was dead; how the hell could this happen? "Mike, wake up kid," he choked, starting CPR. He hated himself so much right now; his anger at his associate had been childish, uncalled for…and it might've just cost Mike his life.

**2 ½ Hours Later**

Mike had a heart attack. A fucking _heart attack_. He was in his late twenties, this wasn't something that should be happening at his age, yet Harvey was following the doctor to the blonde's room. Stress cardiomyopathy, the doctor had said. A stress induced attack. Words like severe sleep deprivation, malnutrition and dehydration swirled in his mind. Other things like getting sick and not eating reminded him how much of an ass he had been all week. This was all something he would've noticed had he paid attention to Mike's health. Why hadn't he done anything?

"Is he gonna be okay?" Harvey had asked.

"He's awake now, yet groggy, actually, but we're gonna keep him under observation for the next few days. His blood pressure is a little higher than it should be and we're gonna keep him on an I.V for the remainder of his stay for the dehydration and malnutrition. He also obtained a mild concussion from hitting his head, nothing to be worried about, but we're keeping an eye on that as well. He's very lucky, Mr. Specter. It could've been a lot worse."

Harvey bit his lip as they reached Mike's door. What could be worse than a heart attack?

"Don't get him worked up," the doctor said. "Last thing we need is a setback in his condition. He's still very weak."

Harvey nodded and stepped into the room. "Shit." Mike looked horrible…almost like death. His face was sheet white and clammy, creased in pain. His breathing was heavy and he was mumbling something under his breath. It just made Harvey fall deeper into his pit of guilt.

"Mike?" He moved forward. The man's eyes were closed, but the doctor said he wasn't sleeping. "Mike."

The blonde's eyes sluggishly flickered open and they showed hardly any recognition. They were glassy and it seemed like Mike was having a hard time keeping them open.

"Mike, do you know where you are?"

Mike frowned and blinked. "H-Harveee?" He slurred.

Harvey looked towards the door, wondering if he should get the doctor. Was slurring normal? "Hey kid. How are you feeling?"

The man only mumbled, letting his eyes shut, but then opening them again. They were rolling around and Harvey had a feeling Mike had no idea what was going on or where he was. Harvey placed a hand on his associate's forehead; it was unnaturally warm. Something was wrong.

"H-Harv…I found something…fer…our c-case. W-When's the…t-trial?"

"What? What are you talking about Mike?"

"The trial. L-Louis g-gave me 'lotta work, but I…found something. I didn't sc-screw up this time. I'm sorry."

"Mike, you're not making any sense." The kid was really starting to freak him out. He cupped his associate's neck and felt the abnormally fast pulse. Mike's head rolled away from him, letting out a pitiful moan and breathing fast.

"Harveee…p-please don't…don't f-fire me. I'll get back to work…right now." Mike was becoming agitated and tears were dripping down his cheeks. "I'm sorry…didn't mean…to screw up. M-My chest hurts…I don't f-feel good."

"Mike? Mike, come on, you're scaring me." He slapped the man's face gently. "Mike!"

Mike stared up at him listlessly before his eyes drooped and his head dropped. The machines suddenly went crazy and from what Harvey could see, Mike's blood pressure and oxygen had dropped severely.

"Oh god. Help! I need help in here!"

Harvey was pushed back out of the way as a few nurses and Mike's doctor rushed into the room and surrounded Mike's bed. They checked his pupils, tried and failed to rouse him, and started shouting things back and forth. Harvey was becoming terrified. His associate was in a lot worse condition than they all thought he was; this was bad. This was really bad. He really fucked up this time. Before he knew it, Mike's bed was being unlocked and wheeled out of the room. The last thing he heard before they all disappeared down the hall was 'he's not breathing.'

"Oh my god." Harvey's legs went weak and he sunk to the ground, wiping the oncoming tears from his eyes. He wasn't a crier; he rarely ever cried, but twice in one day, Mike had died. Was there even coming back from that, even if he did survive? And the fact that this was all his doing made things even worse. Harvey bowed his head and buried his face in his hands. He wished this nightmare would end. He knew he would never be able to forgive himself if Mike didn't make it.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey sat next to Mike's bed, chin propped up on his clasped hands and staring silently at the man's unmoving body. Mike had gone into cardiogenic shock…something to do with his blood pressure dropping, Harvey didn't really know. He had been in so much shock and had only listened to see if the kid was still alive. And he was…just unable to breathe on his own. A tube protruded from his mouth, connected to a large machine on the other side of his bed. To make things ten times worse, there was a slight bleed in his brain from the concussion and he was in a coma. Harvey's world had come to a complete stop after that; he had no idea what to do with himself besides be with Mike. He was feeling pretty shitty about all this. Donna blamed him. She had come in after he called, unable to handle this stuff on his own. She told him that he deserved to feel like this, because she warned him about Mike's health deteriorating. They were on day three since all of this and he refused to leave the kid's side unless he was getting coffee to keep himself awake. Sleep had become a foreign concept as well as hygiene and food. He just couldn't bring himself to move. He had to apologize when Mike woke up…if he woke up that is. His condition had gotten worse the second day; Mike's kidneys began to fail and they had to put him on dialysis for the time being.

"Mike," Harvey sighed. "Mike, god, I'm so sorry I let this happen. I'm not one to admit fault, but…I feel so guilty." He enveloped the blonde's cold hand and pursed his lips. "Mike, please come back so you can kick my ass for treating you like shit." The kid had literally worked himself into a coma. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on top of Mike's hand, silently praying. If his associate…the man he considered a little brother, didn't make it…he didn't know what he would do. He was pretty sure he would drink himself to death from the overwhelming guilt. Work would have no meaning to him; he had really taken Mike for granted and this time there might not be a chance to go back to the way things were. Harvey sat up and sighed, brushing a few damp strands from the blonde's forehead. "Mike I need you to wake up. Please wake up."

It wasn't until the end of the fourth day did Mike start to improve. The breathing tube was removed as was the dialysis. He still looked sick as hell, his face a pale gray and shiny with sweat. He hated that the kid was so quiet and motionless; this wasn't the Mike he knew. "Mike," he croaked. He was tired, hungry, and sore from sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair for four days, and probably on the verge of passing out, but that wasn't gonna make him leave. Not until Mike was awake.

"Have I ever told you about the time I actually lost a case and Jessica rode my ass for almost a month? It was a huge case…actually one of my solos in my first two years of being at the firm. I begged Jessica- can you imagine me begging for anything? - to give me the lead. She did and I honestly…I don't know what happened. The prosecution blindsided me with a witness that I forgot to find. The client was pissed, I was pissed, Jessica and Hardman were pissed. It was one of the worst mistakes of my career. It goes to show that I can be a screw-up too. You made a mistake, Mike, but it was no excuse for the way I treated you. I seriously hate myself for it and I'll do anything to make it up to you…if you give me a chance, that is." He sighed, looking towards the monitor at the blonde's steadily beating heart. "I'm proud of you kid; so wake up already so I can make sure you actually hear it."

There was a sudden knock on the door and he glanced up to see Donna standing in the doorway. The woman hadn't talked to him in days, too livid from his mistreatment of the pup. She had come in and visited Mike, but refused to acknowledge Harvey. But this time, she looked different…maybe sympathetic.

"Hey," Harvey said.

Donna smiled sadly. "Hey." She walked into the room and stared at Mike. "How's he doing?"

Harvey swallowed, moving his eyes to the associate. "He's getting there, I guess."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh really," Donna scoffed. "The unshaved face, disheveled hair and crumpled suit that you've been in for four days tells me otherwise."

"What do you want me to say, Donna?" He snapped, though there was no real heat behind his words. "I know I should've listened to you; I don't know why I didn't. I regret it and I always will; each day that goes by and he's still in a coma, I hate myself even more than I already do. You don't have to keep reminding me it's my fault, I know it's my fault."

Donna sighed through her nose and sat down on the other side of the bed. "It's not just your fault, it's mine too. I think I'm mostly mad at you because I'm mad at myself for not doing anything more. I only persuaded him to go home Thursday, but I know I probably should've taken action earlier." She leaned forward and grabbed Mike's hand whole stroking his face.

"Mike, sweetie, come back to us. We need you and miss you. God, what if he never wakes up?" She looked up in surprised when Harvey sniffed. His eyes were red and she knew that it wasn't just from the lack of sleep. He was breathing heavily and she realized he was having a hard time keeping it together. He was absolutely devastated. "Harvey-"

He suddenly got to his feet, the chair screeching as it was pushed back from force. "I'll be right back."

When Harvey got back ten minutes later, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears, he was wiping his mouth and Donna could faintly smell the vomit on his breath. She didn't say anything and neither did he; they just sat in silence until Harvey ended up dozing off and Donna left. At five in the morning, Mike finally opened his eyes. It was the best sight Harvey had ever seen. A weak moan passed the blonde's lips and Harvey immediately jerked awake and sat up.

"Mike?"

The younger man's fingers twitched and Harvey grabbed them, gently tightening his grip. "Mike, open your eyes."

Mike's brow furrowed and he inhaled shakily before his eyes fluttered open, staring at the far wall. Harvey cleared his throat and pat the kid's hand. "Mike?"

The associate's eyes slid over to where Harvey's voice was coming from. He opened his mouth and licked his lips before speaking barely above a whisper. "H-Harvey?"

"Hey kid." He could see Mike was having a hard time staying awake, the drugs and exhaustion taking a toll on his body. The blonde just stared at him listlessly, before his eyes closed once more and his breathing evened out. Harvey smirked; he didn't care that Mike was only awake for less than thirty seconds. All he cared about was knowing the man was going to be okay…physically that is. Mentally, that might be another story.

**10:22 am**

When Mike woke up the second time, he was more alert. Granted, his whole body hurt like hell. There was a dull ache in his chest, but what really worried him was the fact that he couldn't remember what happened…or where he was. He grunted as he shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat before opening his eyes. Mike instantly recognized the setting: hospital. He scanned the room and realized he was alone, however there was an open file on the nightstand, next to a steaming cup of coffee. Did Harvey expect him to do work while he was in the fucking hospital for god knows what? He tried to sit up, but whimpered when his chest pain flared, just as the bathroom door opened and Harvey appeared, drying his hands with a paper towel. When he lifted his head, he noticed Mike and his heart jumped in shock.

"Mike! Holy shit, you're awake!" The man grinned, tossed the towel and strode over to the bed. The blonde frowned, rubbing his eyes; something seemed off about the man in front of him. Sure, it was Harvey, but it looked like a more worn down, fatigued Harvey. His hair was a mess, his clothes were crumpled and there was more stubble on his face than Mike had seen ever.

"What's going on?" Mike rasped. "Why am I in the h-hospital?"

"You don't remember? You had a heart attack."

"I what?!"

"Relax, Mike don't stress yourself out, okay? We don't need a repeat."

Mike looked genuinely terrified. He had a fucking heart attack and he didn't even remember? He suddenly felt sick. "Oh my god."

"Breathe, kid. You're okay now."

"But I don't remember; Harvey I'm supposed to remember everything!"

"Mike, I know you're scared, but I swear to god, if you don't calm down, I will knock you out. You scared the shit out of me, I can't deal with that again."

"Was it that bad?" Mike asked, obeying Harvey and relaxing a bit.

The older lawyer sighed. "What is the last thing you recall?"

Mike's face scrunched up in thought. "I messed up the case…you were so pissed at me. But that's all. Are you still mad?"

"Mike, it's been nearly a week since that happened. You had the attack last Friday and you were in a coma for five days."

"I…shit, really?"

"Well, the doctor thought you were fine after you came in. They were just gonna keep you under observation, but then you went into shock, your kidneys started to fail and you needed a breathing tube. It just…it's been a long week. I'm just glad you're okay."

"How did it happen?" Mike swallowed.

"I'm surprised it's never happened to me, but…you basically worked yourself to death. The doctor said it was a stress induced heart attack. Not eating or sleeping didn't do much to help either. Now, I would be pissed at you, but it's not your fault; it's mine for not seeing what was going on and treating you like complete shit."

"I do remember a little bit but…I probably would've been able to handle it had Louis not given me his and the other partner's work, too."

"Wait, he did what?"

"Yeah. After that, it's all pretty hazy."

Harvey clenched his jaw. He was gonna murder that son of a bitch. "Listen, kid, I'm sorry. Even if you don't remember everything that happened, you still deserve an apology. My behavior was uncalled for; you made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes and I treated you horribly for it. I feel…_incredibly_ guilty for all of this; Donna is especially pissed at me for letting it get this far and I don't blame her. And if you're wondering why I look like shit, it's because I couldn't bring myself to leave your side. I thought for sure that you were never gonna wake up; it made me sick to my stomach. You're like a brother to me, Mike. And, this is something I won't say again, but, the thought of losing you, especially since you almost died, scares the hell out of me."

Mike gave Harvey a small smile. "Wow…I didn't know I meant that much to you, especially since you tell me you don't care every five minutes."

Harvey snorted. "It's for appearances."

The blonde's smile grew a little more. "Thank you, Harvey and I forgive you. You're right, I don't really remember everything that happened, but I know what you're saying to me is true if it's actually coming from your mouth."

Harvey smirked and gently slapped Mike on the arm. "Don't scare me like that again, kid. And you know Donna will be in here, soon, to kick your ass."

"Great."

**Four Days Later**

Mike and Harvey entered the older man's condo after the blonde was finally discharged Mike wasn't particularly happy to be babysat, insisting that he'd be perfectly fine on his own, but neither Harvey or Donna or even the doctor were having it.

"I don't think you're understanding the severity of what happened, Mike," Harvey had lectured while he'd been packing to leave the hospital. "You had a _heart attack_. You _died_. You can't just go out like nothing ever happened. You need to take it slow and if you don't, I'll break both your legs so you can't go anywhere at all."

"Violent," Mike raised a brow. "Wait until I tell Donna that."

Mike collapsed on the couch with a deep exhale. The journey from the street up to the condo had been strangely tiring and left him out of breath. He hated being weak; all his life, he always had to be strong no matter what, because he was fighting an uphill battle on his own. Sure Trevor had been around and his grandmother, but sometimes there were things that he had to deal with on his own and getting injured was always one of them. There were two times in his life when it had been really bad. The first was in middle school where Trevor had been sick for a week and stayed home…leaving him alone and a perfect target for the bullies that were scared of his best friend. They had beat him up every day and they never would've gotten caught if they didn't almost kill him. He was good at hiding his injuries and his pain, but one day they pushed him down the stairs and he hit his head pretty badly, or so he was told, he could barely remember any of it. A teacher had been coming out of the school and witnessed the whole thing. After being in a coma for two weeks, he woke up and told Trevor, Grammy, and the police what had been happening to him.

The second was when he got older and had already been kicked out of college for two years, but he was better at keeping himself safe, especially when it came to drug dealing. It was a dangerous job at times, but he really needed the money. It was late and someone wanted a bag of joints. So he brought them over, only to be double crossed, stabbed and left for dead, moneyless and drugless. He thought about going to the hospital, but it didn't seem so bad so he went home. Next thing he knew, he was waking up in the hospital. Trevor had apparently found him passed out on the ground from severe blood loss. He had been lucky once again. Now there was Harvey; it was clear, even before this whole mess, that the man cared about him, even if he didn't say anything. The thought of needing to take care of himself all the time diminished, wanting to do as much as he could to make the man proud. Sometimes it was hard to admit when he needed help or if he was in trouble or hurt. Like that time Tess' husband beat him up. He said he was fine when Harvey asked, but really he was hurting pretty badly. But it showed him, that deep down, Harvey really cared about his well-being. He was beginning to trust the man more and more each day, but still showing someone his weak side was something he had a difficult time doing.

"Hey, earth to Mike!" Harvey said, snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face.

Mike blinked, coming out of his thoughts and saw that Harvey was standing in front of him with water and his pills. A box of pizza was on the coffee table and the TV was on. When had that happened?

"Oh…sorry."

Harvey gave him a concerned looked and waited until Mike took his medication to speak. "What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"You were just sitting there staring into space."

"Oh I…it's nothing."

"Bullshit."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Fine…I just hate being weak or showing people my weaknesses, you know? I hate asking for help or letting people know that I'm sick or hurt; I've had to take care of myself most of my life, it's just something I'm used to. Only twice in my life had I let people in; I got bullied in high school, told no one and one day it escalated and they pushed me down some stairs. I was in a coma for two weeks. The other time was when I was dealing drugs and I got stabbed, nearly bled out and would've died if Trevor hadn't found me. I didn't want to go to the hospital, because I didn't think it would be so bad and I hate the place."

Harvey clenched his jaw. Even though he didn't know Mike that long ago, he still felt protective over the kid and hearing things like that made his blood boil and his heart ache. He hated that Mike felt this way…that he felt he was alone and had to hide things, though he hadn't made it easy for the man to share problems lately.

"Wow, you're more like me than I thought," he smirked. "But you're also an idiot. I know I haven't exactly been there for you, especially after I fired you, but I am. I'll work on it to earn your trust back, but you're not on your own anymore, kid, you have a family. You almost killed yourself; I didn't think you would ever wake up and I will admit that I was terrified of the thought. You need to take better care of yourself and that means going home every night, sleeping and eating an actual meal. Put yourself first once in a while. I know this job isn't the easiest in the world, but there's a limit you can push yourself to and you went too far this time. What goes through your mind when you do this to yourself?"

Mike looked down at his hands and sniffed. "I just wanted to make you proud."

That struck Harvey in the gut; he was not expecting that. Smiling, he went and sat next to the blonde. "Mike, you've made me proud since day one. Sure, sometimes you let me down and disappoint me with some of the things you do, but it's because I want to see you succeed in life. I don't want you to make bad choices, because I don't want to see you get hurt. Physically or emotionally. I hate that I'm basically the one that caused all this, knowing you'd do anything to fix your mistake, but don't be afraid to stand up to me, yell at me, or punch me even to get my head out of my ass. Tell me when you feel like shit or if something is bothering you or you just want to talk. And this is not just because you're a reflection of me or that I need you on your A-game. It's because you mean a lot to me and I don't want to lose you. You're not on your own anymore, kid, don't forget that." He placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and squeezed it.

The younger man's eyes were glassy with tears, but he doesn't cry. He glanced up and smiled. "I know that now, thanks Harvey…for everything."

"You're welcome, Mike. Now come on, let's eat before the pizza gets cold. I didn't spend twenty-five dollars to get stuffed crust for nothing."

Mike's face brightened at this and he grinned, going for the box. He winced when he leaned forward, his chest still a little sore; he prayed it didn't last long. Harvey pressed his lips in sympathy, knowing it was probably from the CPR he had to give in the courtroom.

The two ate, watched TV, talked and joked around and Mike was feeling so much better. It was just like old times. Harvey got up to grab some more scotch and was going to ask Mike if he wanted some more soda- since he couldn't drink alcohol with his medications- but got no response.

"Mike?" He walked back over to the couch and chuckled at the sight. The kid was sitting up against the cushions, but fast asleep. Harvey knew if Mike slept like that, his neck wouldn't be so forgiving in the morning. Carefully, he pushed Mike down so he was laying horizontally on the couch. He, then, grabbed a pillow and a blanket using them both to make the man comfortable. After cleaning up, he grabbed his drink and went to go stand out on the balcony, looking out at the skyline, and thinking about what Mike had said. It still hit him hard; the fact that Mike nearly died trying to make him proud. He definitely couldn't preach to the kid about loyalty anymore. Harvey took a long sip of the liquid, it burning his throat while he looked back inside at the slumbering associate. He was going to be Mike's rock for a while; the recovery was going to be long and slow, but he planned on being there for every second of it…no matter how much it annoyed the kid.

**Don't forget to review!**

**Next Prompt for:****_ Guest (11)_**

**_Samantha Light_**

**_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	48. The Sacrifices We Make

**The Sacrifices We Make**

_**Prompt for: SamanathaLight: So, Harvey has a heart failure. He goes into cardiac arrest while in court, just as Louis and Mike is there. It could be after "High Noon".**__**In the hospital, the doctors say that he needs a transplant or he will die soon. Harvey chats a little bit with Mike (points if it is heartfelt and got us feels).**__**  
**__**And here is where Hurt!Mike appears: he is very depressed for Grammy's death and he gets a plan. Mike doesn't want Harvey dies too. Mike checks if he is compatible with Harvey and he is! He tries to commit suicide without harming his heart because he wants to give it to his boss.**__**I found out three possible endings:**__**1\. Mike gets to do it and Harvey gets the heart. When he finds out who was the donor he breaks down.**__**2\. Donna find Mike and stop him before he dies and take him to Harvey. They both talk again. And miraculously Harvey can manage his problem with pills.**__**3\. Donna stop the suicide just in the second ending but this time Harvey dies.**_

**Enjoy! Which ending will I choose? You'll have to read to find out bwahahaha!**

The day started out normal like any other day working for Harvey. They were working on a very stressful case that had been going on for two weeks, Alison Holt was attacking the firm and they were losing a lot of the associates that were actually worth keeping, he lost his Grandmother, had sex with a married woman, got beat up by the husband of that married woman and got lectured at by Harvey. All in all, the month was shitty. He and Harvey were both exhausted and ready for the case to be over, but Mike couldn't help but noticed Harvey's behavior was a little…how could he put it…off. Harvey was weird sometimes, but this was different. He was having a hard time focusing, he was rubbing his chest a lot and his face was gleaming slightly with sweat. Maybe the man was getting sick, Mike didn't know, but he kept an eye on him, though not so much to creep him out. However, he definitely wasn't prepared for what was going to happen in court the next day.

Harvey was late. Mike was surprised, the opposition was surprised and even the judge was surprised. And when the man came rushing in, Mike could tell something wasn't right. His face was pale, his breathing was heavy and his eyes appeared almost glassy.

"Harvey, are you okay?" He asked when the man sat down with a huff, ignoring the glare from the judge.

"I'm fine. What'd I miss."

"Nothing yet, but…are you sure? You look sick."

"Harvey Specter doesn't get sick, Mike. I just had to run a block because of traffic."

Mike bit the inside of his cheek. There was more than what Harvey was letting on. He faced forward and the trial began. As the opposition was giving his opening statement, Harvey tried hard to focus, but his chest was killing him for some reason. It was becoming hard to breathe and he had no idea why. Something was wrong. He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear the end of the statement and realizing it was his turn. For the first two minutes everything seemed okay…until he got riled up. His heart was beating frantically and then it wasn't beating at all. At first there was this uncomfortable pressure in his chest along with a sharp pain in his arms. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck and he began to feel lightheaded before everything went black.

"Oh my god. Harvey!" Mike shouted. Harvey had suddenly stopped midsentence and his face lost all of its color. The next thing he knew, Harvey collapsed on the ground, unmoving. "Call an ambulance!" He shot up from the chair and ran over, rolling the man to his back. "Harvey!" He shakily pressed his fingers to the lawyer's neck and froze. His heart wasn't beating. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." This couldn't be happening right now. Taking a deep breath, he began CPR. "Harvey, please come back, please breathe!" He choked. How was he gonna tell Donna Harvey just had a fucking heart attack?!

~+SUITS+~

Harvey woke up after two days, confused and groggy. Mike never left the man's side, feeling guilty about what happened…knowing that there could've been some way to prevent this. If he had seen something or took the change in Harvey's behavior more seriously. Donna kept telling him it wasn't his fault and that he should go home and rest or at least eat something, but he refused. He had to be sure Harvey was going to be okay…especially after the news the doctor had given them.

"M-Mike?"

The blonde's head shot up when he heard Harvey's strained voice. Relief washed through him and he smiled weakly. "Harvey. Thank God, how are you feeling?" He grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it into a cup before handing it to the older man.

Harvey took it gratefully, drank all the water and then sighed. "I'm okay. What happened?"

Mike cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "You…you had heart attack."

Harvey's eyes widened. "I what?!"

"Yeah. You've been unconscious for two days." Mike clenched his jaw. They didn't know when Harvey would wake up. He had been terrified, though he wouldn't admit it.

"When did this happen?" Harvey swallowed, still in shock. "Where's Donna?"

"It happened in court. You started giving your opening statements and then you just stopped midsentence. Next thing I know, you're on the floor and your hearts not beating. I, um, I had to give you CPR. And it's four in the morning, Donna's at home; she'll probably be here around eight."

Harvey looked his associate up and down. He looked like shit. Stubble, wrinkled clothes, bloodshot, baggy eyes, and a pallid face. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Mike said, sitting up straighter when he noticed Harvey's scrutiny.

"Have you been here the whole time? Have you slept at all?"

"I'm good."

"That's not the questioned I asked, Mike."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Harvey-"

"I may be crippled at the moment, but I still have my brain."

"Fine…no, I haven't slept more than a couple hours and yes I've been here the whole time. Happy?"

"No. You look like shit, Mike. You need to take care of yourself once in a while. I'm fine now."

Mike choked inwardly and looked down at the floor. "You don't understand, Harvey. What I had to witness…I thought you were going to die. I should've done something more."

Harvey pursed his lips and sighed. He could tell Mike had been and was still a little bit terrified. Maybe he should cut the kid some slack. "Mike, look at me." He was starting to get tired again, but he had to make sure Mike wasn't beating himself up about this. When the blonde looked up, he continued. "This isn't your fault, there wasn't anything more you could do; you saved my life, that should be good enough. I'm okay now, don't worry. I won't die and you won't be out of the job," he ended with a smirk.

Mike smiled half-heartedly. Before he could say anything else, Harvey drifted back to sleep. He was glad he didn't have to deliver the bad new right now…he didn't think he could do it alone. He really wished Donna was here right now.

When eight o'clock came around, Harvey was awake and eating the breakfast the hospital provided even though it was disgusting. He could tell Mike was acting different and he was about to ask what the problem was, when the doctor stepped into the room, followed by Donna. Mike shared a worried look with the redhead and thankfully Harvey didn't notice.

"Mr. Specter, I'm Dr. Rollins. Welcome back, you gave us quite a scare."

"Yeah, but I'm fine now, right? I can go home?" He massaged his chest, a dull ache lingering.

The doctor sighed heavily and sat down, glancing at the other two in the room. This time Harvey picked up on it.

"What? What's wrong?" He was getting uncomfortable.

"Mr. Specter, I've already told your colleagues here of your situation, you were asleep when I did."

"My situation?"

"We took some scans and did a few tests; it turns out you have a severe case of coronary artery disease. It's a common form of heart disease where fatty deposits have narrowed the arteries over time that supply blood to the heart. The disease can weaken the heart muscle which caused your heart attack."

Harvey paled and Donna took his hand. Heart attacks ran on his father's side of the family. A heart attack is what killed his dad. Was that going to happen to him too?

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Unfortunately, you're going to need a heart transplant."

Harvey swallowed. "And if I don't?"

The doctor looked at him sadly. "You'll die."

"Holy shit…how long…how long do I have?"

"Two weeks, possibly less."

Donna choked a sob, but Mike's reaction was more abrupt. He stood up and left the room, not wanting to have his panic attack in front of everyone. He didn't know exactly why he was feeling like this; all he knew was that Harvey was going to die. He read up on the condition and information on transplant donors while Harvey was unconscious. There were more than 122,00 people on the waiting list before Harvey, he would be lucky if he got the heart within two weeks. Heart transplants were rare, but the average waiting time for a donor was about four months; Harvey didn't have four fucking months. Mike exited the hospital and tried to breathe normally, wiping his face from the cold sweat. He had known Harvey for two years; two years of friendship and finally being able to trust someone other than his grandmother. Harvey was like a brother to him…sometimes he was like the father he never had. The man had given him a family, he had, oddly, comforted him after his grandmother died, tried to cheer him up, they got high together. He had already lost the last blood relative not that long ago, now he was going to lose Harvey too? He couldn't; he couldn't handle that thought, but there was nothing he could do.

By the next morning, he managed to compose himself, but he was still feeling depressed. He had walked out on Harvey when he clearly needed support and he felt guilty for that. He got to the man's room and sighed heavily; at least Harvey was sleeping, maybe they wouldn't have to talk. Donna was gone, which he was glad for because he didn't feel like explaining why he disappeared yesterday. An hour passed before Harvey began to stir and Mike prepared himself to keep his emotions in check.

Harvey blinked slowly, forgetting where he was for a moment, before realizing he was in the hospital…and he was dying from a heart disease. He wished it had been a dream, but it wasn't. Donna had stayed with him after the doctor talked for a while; he didn't cry, though. He refused to cry, especially in front of Donna. But he was, indeed, terrified; he didn't think this could happen to him. Turning his head, he saw Mike staring at him sadly.

"Mike?" He groaned when shifting to get comfortable.

"Hey," the blonde replied quietly. "How are you doing?"

"I think I should be asking you the same question."

"Why? I'm fine."

"You could've fooled me; you think I didn't notice you bolting out of the room yesterday and that you never came back? Donna was kind of pissed you didn't, but I told her not to worry about it. Now I want some answers."

Mike looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. "You're dying, that's why. You don't think that information would affect me?"

Harvey pressed his lips together and tried to joke about it, hating to see Mike like this; the last time he was, it was when his grandmother had passed away. "Think of it this way, kid. Once I'm gone, you can take my place as New York's best goddamn closer. Maybe I can haunt or even possess you," he laughed. But Mike didn't.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" The blonde snapped. "You're dying and you're joking about haunting me? It's not a laughing matter, Harvey; get pissed, get scared! Are you telling me you're not scared?"

"Of course I'm scared, Mike. I don't get why you're mad anyways; you of all people should know the facts. There is as much as a chance for me to get a donor heart than there is for Louis to actually marry someone. It's almost impossible." He let out a deep breath, seeing that Mike wasn't liking this. "Listen, I know this scares you, but you have to look at the odds; you have to face reality."

Mike clenched his jaw. "Harvey, I watched you die, do you have any idea what that was like for me?! I had to give you CPR! That was the first time I ever had to do that for somebody! I thought I wouldn't be able to get you back. I was feeling like a failure."

Harvey let out a deep breath. "Mike, I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I really am and it's wrong of me to joke about something like this. I'm going to try to be optimistic, but if worse comes to worse…I'm proud of you and what you've become. You've grown so much since the first day you came into my office. I think you'll be fine without me. It'll be like we never even met."

"Harvey, you gave me a family and after everything we've been through, I'm actually scared to lose that. I can't be alone again." Just the thought of that made him sick. "I can't do it. I won't accept this." He stood up and left.

Harvey was speechless. He felt horrible and understood Mike felt the way he did, but both of them were going to have to face the reality that he was going to die. Harvey sighed and looked up at the ceiling. This was one big nightmare.

~+S+~

Mike didn't go see Harvey for three days; he was scared to. Donna kept calling him, but he ignored her. He was depressed; he wasn't even working. Was there even a point? Harvey was the man who basically saved him from living in the gutters, from being arrested or even dying. He couldn't lose him, especially so close after his grandmother. If Harvey died, what would become of him? Jessica would surely get rid of him since the only reason he was still working at Pearson Hardman was because of the older lawyer. He'd end up on the streets, no food, no family, nothing. There would be no point in living anymore, he might as well be dead. And then an idea hit him. It was a crazy plan, but there would be nothing left for him if Harvey was gone. Feeling hope for the first time in days, Mike grabbed his things and made his way to the hospital. Once he found Harvey's doctor, he asked if they could speak in private.

"What's on your mind, Mike?" Dr. Rollins asked when they sat down.

"I want to be tested."

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Tested for what?"

"To be a heart donor." Why was the doctor asking him stupid questions? He knew Harvey needed a heart and the older man didn't have much time.

The doctor frowned. "Are you talking about for the future?"

"No I want to be tested to see if I'm a match for Harvey."

"Mr. Ross, you're alive and seem very healthy. I think you should really think about what you're asking to do here."

"I know. I've already thought about it." He didn't want to die, but he would be sooner or later. And he was desperate for this to work. He just hoped the doctor wouldn't say anything to anyone. "Please."

Dr. Rollins gave Mike a suspicious look but nodded. He would do the test just to keep the man calm, but he was telling his patient, after, if the blonde was match. Harvey seemed like the kind of guy that would be able to knock sense into somebody. "Alright. Follow me." The nurse took Mike for an echocardiographic exam and after two hours and another hour of waiting for the results, they came to the conclusion that he was a match.

"Mr. Ross," Dr. Rollins said. "I don't know where your head is at, but there's no way to give the heart without dying. Please don't do anything rash."

Mike barely heard the words of the man. He was a match for Harvey. He could give his heart to the guy. "Don't worry about it. I'm not." He got up and left before the doctor could say another word. Mike hoped the man wouldn't say anything or decide to admit him because he sounded suicidal. But this was his decision and he wasn't backing down. However, first, he had to say goodbye to Harvey.

He made his way to the older lawyer's room and when he stepped in, Mike gasped inwardly. Harvey really looked sick this time. His face was tinted gray and unshaven, there were dark circles underneath his eyes and his breathing was raspy. Harvey was dying…but he was going to prevent that from happening. Even if that meant killing himself. When he sat down, Harvey opened his eyes, sensing another presence in the room.

"Mike," Harvey cleared his throat, surprised to see the younger man after three days. He had asked Donna where the kid had disappeared to and she mentioned calling him a bunch of times, but it just went to voicemail. He had been worried, but now he was relieved Mike hadn't done anything to hurt himself. However, the blonde looked different…happy maybe? "Where have you been?"

"I just…I couldn't be here. I needed space to think about things. But I'm okay now," Mike grinned. "I'm a lot better actually."

Harvey frowned. Why was the kid acting so weird when only three days ago, he was pissed, hurt, and near tears? Something was different and he didn't like it. "So what's up?"

Mike swallowed thickly. "I want to thank you, Harvey. Thanks for everything that you've done for me; thank you for a job, for a family, for being a big brother and just being there for me in general even when I screw up big time. You've never given up on me and I wouldn't be where I am today without you. I know I sound like a girl, but I mean it."

Harvey smiled a little; maybe nothing was wrong. "Are you finally accepting what's going to happen since they haven't found a donor yet?"

"You're not gonna die, Harvey. I promise, I'm going to fix everything and they're gonna find a heart for you in no time. I can feel it."

Harvey gave Mike a wary look. "You're not talking about yourself, are you?"

Mike snorted and laughed. "Of course not. I'm still here aren't I?"

Harvey seemed to relax at this. "Alright good. Cause I'd kick your ass if you did something stupid."

Mike only smiled. He didn't want Harvey to know that he was lying; that he was going to commit suicide in little less than an hour. The two talked for half an hour before exhaustion and the pain meds forced Harvey to start falling asleep.

"I'll let you get some rest," Mike said wiping his palms on his pants and standing up.

"See you later, kid," Harvey mumbled. And the man was out before he heard Mike's weak 'yeah.' Mike exhaled heavily, stared at Harvey for a moment and then left the room. It was time. When the blonde got home, he felt numb…like he was on autopilot. He cleaned up his apartment, conducted an email to Donna that would send automatically in fifteen minutes and then wrote a long letter to Harvey. Tears burned his eyes and his body shook; he was scared. He couldn't believe he was doing this. But it was all for Harvey. The man who protected him for so long…now it was time to turn the tables. When he was done, he stared at the bottle of pills. Here goes nothing.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey opened his eyes groggily, feeling the effects of really strong drugs still in his system. Like drugs they would use in a surgery. Did he have his heart transplant? He didn't even remember being told they had found a donor, let alone have the operation. Groaning, he looked to his left to see Donna sitting next to him. She was crying softly. He could tell she was having a hard time keeping it together.

"D-Donna?" He grunted. "What's going on? What happened?"

The woman wiped her face and tried to smile for Harvey's sake. "Hey. You're still in the hospital. You…you had the transplant. You're gonna be okay."

"I-I don't understand. They said finding one was going to take forever."

Donna was avoiding eye contact and there was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around the room, noticing there was a person missing. "Where's Mike?" Surely the kid would be here; he would be happy.

Donna suddenly burst into tears, startling the older man. "Donna, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, crying some more.

"Donna, please…you're scaring me, what's wrong?

She finally looked at him. "It…It was Mike's heart they gave you."

"What? You're joking right? That's not possible unless…"

"He killed himself Harvey. I got an email from him, telling me to go to his apartment, but not telling me why, to just hurry. I got there and…oh god. He was on the floor and…I tried to get him back, Harvey, I really did, but I got there too late and he took so many pills. There was a note and he wanted you to get his heart. He killed himself for you, Harvey."

Harvey felt cold. This couldn't be happening. Mike couldn't be dead; he refused to believe that. "No…that can't be. Donna, just call and tell him to get his ass here."

"Harvey, he's gone."

"No!" He closed his eyes, praying it was a nightmare and when he opened them again, he was standing in the morgue. How he got there, he didn't know. Harvey breathed heavily as the M.E. opened a locker and a slab was pulled out, feeling sick at the sight before him. Mike was lying there, immobile and half naked, the bottom half of his body covered by a sheet. His face and body was gray, his lips blue and his eyelids a tint of purple. His chest had a Y-incision, now stitched, up and it just looked unnatural to see. With a trembling hand, he cupped the man's face and choked a sob. It was so cold. It was real. Mike really killed himself. His legs went weak and he couldn't breathe. He should've seen it coming; Mike's behavior earlier had been troubling and he even asked Mike if he was thinking of doing anything stupid like this and he had believed the kid. Mike was depressed and he didn't take it seriously. "Oh god. I'm so sorry, Mike. I'm so sorry."

Harvey jerked awake, a cold sweat soaking the front of his shirt and breathing frantically. Donna jumped at sudden movement and was shocked to see tears dripping down the man's cheeks. "Harvey, what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything, instead, anxiously glancing around the room. "Where's Mike?"

"I-I don't know. He hasn't been here in a few days, remember?"

"No, he came and sat with me for half an hour. He was leaving…he left fifteen minutes ago." Right? He wasn't hallucinating that too? What if he was? What if Mike was already dead and he had been talking to the kid's ghost or something? "Donna, you have to go to his apartment. I think he's going to kill himself."

Her face paled. "Kill himself?! What are you talking about?"

"I had the same concerns as well," Dr. Rollins said, coming into the room.

They both turned to him. "What are you talking about?" Harvey seethed.

"He's a match for you, Mr. Specter. He came in earlier, demanding to be tested. I didn't think he would match, but he did. I was on my way to tell you, but one of my other patients crashed and I had to go help. He was desperate and I told him not to do anything reckless, but I'm afraid he's going to. He seemed off. One of my nurses saw him leave fourteen, maybe fifteen, minutes ago. If you have an idea as to where he's heading, you need to go stop him."

"Donna," Harvey choked. "Go. Now."

The woman nodded and rushed out of the room, already texting Ray when Harvey told her to go to his apartment. Her heart was pounding, terrified at what she was going to find when she reached Mike's place.

Ray got there in five minutes and Donna barely waited for him to stop so she could get out, but yelling at him to call the ambulance. She climbed the stairs two at a time before reaching the door and pounding on it desperately.

"Mike! Mike, please open the door!" But there was nothing. "Mike." She tried the doorknob, but it was locked. "Dammit! Mike, I'm coming in!" Donna stepped back and kicked down the door with one hit. Feeling awesome only for a brief second, Donna ran into the apartment. "Mike!" She got to the bedroom and froze, her heart skipping a beat. "Oh my god!" She cried. Mike was on the floor, unmoving, an empty Advil bottle by his hand and his face completely void of color. Moving closer, she could see his lips were tinged blue…and he wasn't breathing.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Mike! Wake up! Please wake up!" She pressed her fingers to his neck and felt a little better, knowing that his heart was still beating, albeit very, very weakly. He didn't have much time. Crying hysterically, she dragged Mike's limp body to the bathroom and climbed into the tub, pulling him with her. She turned on the shower, cold water spraying the both of them and then stuck her fingers down his throat, forcing him to gag and hopefully throw up. She had no idea how close the ambulance was so she had to take matters into her own hands for now.

"Mike please…please wake up sweetie. We can't lose you like this…Harvey can't lose you." All of a sudden, Mike choked and threw up violently before wildly gasping for air. "That's it, honey, that's it, throw it up. God, you're such an idiot." Mike's body trembled in her grasp as he continued to vomit and even start to cry. Donna cried with him, brushing his wet hair out of his face and soothing him. She knew he didn't purge all of the pills, but she prayed it was enough to keep him alive. She just hoped the ambulance was close. And her prayers seemed to be answered when she heard sirens in the distance. Donna continued to cry, holding Mike tightly in her arms and rocking him…even when he took his last breath.

~+S+~

Harvey couldn't rest. He was too scared; yes, he Harvey Specter, was scared. All he could think about was his nightmare. Did Donna make it in time? Was she too late? God, please let Mike be alive. He glanced up at the clock for the hundredth time, wondering when the hell the news, good or bad, would arrive. He wished he could've gone to Mike's apartment himself, but he felt so damn weak and tired all the time. Mike's intentions were good, but this was not the way he wanted to get a new heart.

"Son of a bitch." What was taking so long? He only closed his eyes briefly when he suddenly heard rushed footsteps in the hall. Sitting up, he watched the door…praying. And Donna appeared; her face was pale, eyes red with tears and her hair wet. She had changed into different clothes; slowly, she made her way to the man, breathing shakily.

"D-Donna, is he…" It really didn't look good. "Please don't tell me he's…" He couldn't get the word out. He didn't want it to be real.

"He's alive, but…oh god, Harvey, it was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life!" She sobbed. Harvey pulled her to the bed and embraced her as she kept talking. "When I got there he was on the floor…h-he wasn't moving…he wasn't b-breathing. He had taken a bunch of pills. I dragged him t-to the bathroom and we got in the tub so I could maybe wake him with cold water. I made him throw up and start breathing again…but right before the medics came, he stopped. They had…they shoved a tube down his throat, Harvey; he couldn't breathe on his own. I'm gonna kill him for scaring me like that."

Harvey's eyes watered at this. _Dammit Mike._ "He's gonna be okay. He has to be." He continued to comfort her for the next five minutes until her cries subsided. When she pulled away, Donna wiped her eyes and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a folded piece of paper.

"This is his…his suicide letter. It's addressed to you, but I already looked at it. I'm gonna, um, I'm going to get some coffee and try to calm down."

Harvey took it carefully as if it was something fragile and nodded. Once Donna left the room, he took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Harvey,_

_ I know you told me not to do anything stupid and I know you told me you would kick my ass if I did, but I couldn't sit around and do nothing when I knew I could help you somehow. I took some tests and turns out I was a match for you. So, if you're reading this, I'm dead and you now have my heart. Sounds weird when I say it like that, huh? You're probably too pissed off to roll your eyes or laugh though. But you'll be okay. It'll be like we never met, right? Just like you said. After all, you and the firm would probably be better off without me now that there's no fraud hanging around anymore. I know Jessica will be happy. I just couldn't let you die, Harvey. _

_We're a family and after my grandmother…I just couldn't lose another person. I was terrified of being alone again and I knew that if you died, I not only would have no one, I would probably end up dead anyways, because Jessica would've fired me, I would've had no money for food or a place to live and then I would become nothing. At least dying now, I was doing it for a good cause. I'm sorry to put you through this, I'm sorry to put Donna through this and you may hate me and what I've done for a while, but I know you'll be grateful in the long run when you live to your nineties. I'm sorry. Tell Donna, too, that I'm sorry. Thank you for everything._

_ Goodbye Harvey,_

_ -Mike_

By the time he finished reading the note, Harvey was shaking with anger and fear. Mike had really tried to commit suicide. None of this would've ever happened if he never had that heart attack, maybe if he was healthier too. He clenched the paper in his fist and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes blurring with tears. _Goddammit, Mike._

The next day, the were allowed to see Mike. Harvey had also learned that his heart problem wasn't as severe as the doctor thought and that pills would be able to manage it. He wouldn't need a transplant. He almost attacked Dr. Rollins, because of this delayed information; if they had known this a week ago, Mike wouldn't have felt the need to kill himself. He was just livid and even requested a new doctor that didn't seem completely incompetent. Donna was able to calm him down, thought, reminding him that he needed to be there for Mike, not shackled to the bed, because he beat the shit out of a doctor.

He was wheeled into Mike's room and he tried not to let the sight bother him as much. But it did…it _really_ bothered him. Mike was in a coma; his skin was extremely pale and dark circles underlined his eyes. A breathing tube snaked out of his mouth, connecting to a large machine by his bed. He and Donna were told by the doctor that they didn't know how long Mike was without oxygen before Donna found him, and that even though they didn't see anything on the scans, it was possible that Mike could have brain damage. He was lucky he survived at all. They also didn't know when Mike would wake up…or if. The doctor told them it could be months or years and that it all depends on Mike's recovery and on the kid in general. Donna pushed Harvey next to the bed and then left, knowing he'd want to be alone. Harvey stared at the unconscious blonde and wondered if the kid felt this shitty when he had been in the same situation.

"Jesus, Mike. What were you thinking, huh? I told you I was going to kick your ass if you did something like this and I'm a man of my word so when you wake up…" Mike was going to wake up. He had to. Harvey leaned forward and grasped the kid's hand, trying not to be disturbed on how fucking cold it was. "Mike, you idiot…I can't lose you. Like you said, we're family. You said that you would be alone if I died, well so will I. And how is this supposed to make me feel? Better? Mike, I would've felt guilty for the rest of my life if this had worked. You may think that I'd get over it, but truth is, I'd never forget. I would never be able to forget that we met. I only said that to make you feel better, but it was a stupid thing to say. We've had each other's back for two years, you're like a brother to me and I don't know what I would do without you. Look at me, expressing my feelings; sometimes I hate what you've made me become. I actually have emotions because of you," he ended with a chuckle, but sobering up quickly after. "Mike, please, you have to wake up, okay? I don't like admitting this, but I need you. I can't be me without you."

Mike just laid there quietly, his chest rising weakly with the mechanical breaths. Harvey bowed his head and swore. He gripped the kid's hand tighter and tried to hold it together. Mike was going to be fine. He had to be.

**11 Days Later**

Mike was in a coma for nearly a week and a half. Nothing much had changed. Within the first few days, the doctor told him it didn't appear as if Mike was fighting. His organs were failing slowly and they had to raise his oxygen intake, because his levels were plummeting. His brainwaves were barely existent and he appeared skinnier…fragile. Harvey had been discharged, but he refused to leave Mike's side, no matter how much Donna told him he should be resting. Stubble had grown on Mike's face, but a few times, the nurse had come in and shaved it. By the seventh day, Mike began to get stronger; strong enough that they were able to remove the breathing tube. Harvey was happy. He sat there talking to the blonde, telling him stories or sometimes just sitting there reading, wanting to be the first face Mike saw when he woke up.

Three more days passed and Mike was still deep in his coma. Harvey was starting to get really worried that Mike would never wake up from this. He thought about suing his previous doctor for not mentioning the pills that could keep him from needing a new heart. He was still really pissed off about that, but right now, his main focus was Mike. The kid's beard was growing again and he volunteered this time to be the one to shave it. He talked to Mike while he rubbed shaving cream on the blonde's face, telling him about the time his dad taught him how to do it. But then he felt bad, wondering if Mike had gotten a chance to do that with his own father. Once he was finished, he cleaned off Mike's face and then smiled weakly. He would've thought the kid might wake up from that, but he was wrong. "Come on, kid. I'm tired of waiting. I need to know you're gonna be okay. And Donna, she's still mad at you for the stunt you pulled. I wouldn't put it past her to punch you." He leaned forward and brushed a strand of Mike's hair back and sighed. When he realized, nothing was going to change, he pulled out some briefs to proof and ate some of the breakfast the nurses were bringing for Mike, but really for him.

"You're missing out on some really great food, kid," he smirked, eyeing the slightly undercooked piece of toast. "I'd rather be eating jello than this shit."

**2:34pm**

Harvey was dozing lightly when he heard Mike cough and groan hoarsely. It was the best sound he had heard in days.

Mike peeled open his eyes and winced; his head, throat, frankly, his entire body hurt. His eyes and mouth were sore and dry and he was just so confused. He stared up at the ceiling, willing to fall back asleep, but finding it was hard to when the gears in his brain were slowly starting up again. _What the hell happened to me?_ He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember…and then it hit him. He had tried to kill himself…for Harvey. Was he dead? It didn't feel like he was dead; he wouldn't be hurting so much if he was. Mike tried to clear his throat, but ended up coughing violently.

"Mike?"

He snapped open his eyes and looked to his right to see Harvey sitting next to him, leaning forward in the chair.

"Mike, thank god, you're finally awake." And to Mike's surprise, Harvey stood up and brought him into a tight hug. The blonde frowned, wrapping his arm awkwardly around the man's back. This was weird. He had to be dead, Harvey definitely wouldn't be hugging him. He heard the older lawyer sniff also…now he was really freaked out. When Harvey pulled away, Mike gave him a bewildered look.

"W-Why…m'I not…d-dead?" He croaked, massaging his neck.

"Why are you not dead? Donna found you just in time. I ought to kill you for what you pulled, Mike. What the hell were you thinking?"

Mike swallowed. "H-Had to…keep you…from dying."

"You think dying and me getting your heart would actually make me happy?! Mike, you were in a coma for two weeks! You needed a breathing tube for god sake! I can't believe you had done something so stupid, Mike? You scared the hell out me out of Donna! Mike answer me!"

Tears shone in the blonde's eyes and Harvey's face softened. He placed his hand on top of Mike's and squeezed it. "Mike, talk to me…please."

That last word made the blonde choke. Harvey never said please. Harvey never cried, Harvey never hugged. Maybe he had made a huge mistake. He had almost killed himself, but it had been for a good cause…right? "I'm sorry, Harvey. I'm really sorry. I assume you read my note…I was scared; I didn't want to be alone again. My grandmother just died and the thought of you dying…someone who has turned my life around…I-I didn't think I could do it. I didn't know what to do…I panicked. I just thought it was the only way, you know?"

Harvey's face saddened. "Jesus, kid." He should've seen how depressed Mike had been over the last couple of weeks. He should've kept a closer eye on him. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed, facing Mike and, surprising the both of them, Harvey brought the younger man into a hug. And that's when Mike broke out into sobs. Harvey tightened his grip and rubbed circles on the blonde's back. After a few minutes, Mike spoke.

"Y-You're gonna die, H-Harvey."

"No, I'm not."

Pulling away, Mike wiped his face and frowned. "What?"

"The doctor I had was a complete idiot and failed to tell me my condition wasn't as severe as it seemed and that it can be managed by pills."

"R-Really?"

Harvey smirked and pat Mike's arm. "Really, kid. I'm not going anywhere; you can't get rid of me that easily."

Mike let out a watery laugh and smiled sheepishly. Harvey smiled back and took a deep breath. "Why don't you get some sleep."

Mike nodded before laying down on his side, facing Harvey who sat back down in the chair. "I'm not dreaming right?" He yawned. "This is real?"

Harvey scoffs. "I would it's real. You dreaming about me is a little unsettling."

Mike snorted and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately, his hand slightly hanging off the side of the bed. The corner of Harvey's mouth flicked upwards before he leaned forward and briefly squeezed the younger man's fingers. They were gonna be okay.

**FIN**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Also, not entirely sure if all the medical stuff is correct.**

**Next prompt for: ****_Leahelisabeth_**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	49. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

_**Prompt for: Leahelisabeth: **__**How about a story where Mike gets kidnapped and tortured and Harvey is going frantic looking for him?**_

**Enjoy!**

Mike coughed into his arm as he left his office. He could feel that he was coming down with something, but he was putting it on the back burner for now. Today was Thursday so he just had to get through the rest of the day and tomorrow and then he could sleep for two days. Yawning, he turned the corner and made his way to Harvey's office.

"Hey," Harvey said, only briefly looking up when Mike entered the room. He had gotten used to the kid not knocking before coming in and he knew it would never happen. "Did you get the files I asked for?"

"Yeah," Mike said, tossing them on Harvey's desk.

"And?" Harvey questioned, skimming through the contents of the folders.

"There's really not much we can go on. I can try looking again, but-"

"No, there's no time. The hearing is tomorrow and we have to go brief the client at noon and make sure he's ready for the ass-kicking he's probably going to get from the opposition." Harvey rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Dammit." It was very possible he was going to lose this case and Harvey Specter didn't lose cases. "Alright, I need a coffee. And you're gonna go get it."

Mike chuckled. "You're joking right?"

"Yeah, because you can clearly see the grin on my face," Harvey said sarcastically. "I'm serious; I need to get working on this and I can't afford to take a break if we have even the slightest chance of winning this thing."

"And why can't Donna do it? No offense, but she's the secretary. Plus, I don't even know what you like."

"Black, two sugars. And go to George's, I need something strong, not that coffee cart shit."

"Harvey, that's like a block and a half away-"

"Mike, you work _for_ me, that means when I ask you to do something you go ahead and do it with no arguments. You're my associate, not the other way around and if you have a problem with it, good luck finding a new job _again._"

Mike scoffed in disbelief before pulling on his suit jacket and storming out of the room. Harvey could be a complete ass…especially when he was in a bad mood, but sending him to do errands, sending him to grab _him_ coffee…it was ridiculous. He was Harvey's associate not his fucking servant. God, he couldn't wait to go home. He stopped by his office to grab his jacket, since the weather was nearing ten degrees- he still couldn't believe Harvey was making him go out like this- and then made his way outside. Mike walked to George's, grumbling the entire way, shivering, sniffing and coughing. Once he got the drinks, getting one for himself because he fucking deserved it, Mike decided to take a shorter, less crowded way back to the firm. He was surprised at the amount of people that were walking around at ten in the morning in the shitty weather. He took the back way, keeping his head down and not noticing the white van that suddenly came up behind him until he was roughly grabbed by the arms, forcing him to drop the coffee. He struggled relentlessly, trying to figure out what was happening and freaking out.

"Hey! Let go of me!" He shouted. "Let me go!"

"Shut up," one of the men snapped at him.

"Please, I can give you money, just let me go!" Mike noticed that his kidnappers weren't wearing any masks…which meant they weren't worried about him identifying them when he got away…because he wasn't getting away. They were going to kill him.

"And I told you to shut the hell up!"

Mike was shoved into the vehicle and the doors were slammed shut before the van began moving. He continued to fight, but as his hands and ankles were crudely bound, he grew weaker.

"Please," he choked. "What do you want from me?"

"What I want from you," one of the men said, a gun appearing in his hand. "Is silence."

Mike's eyes widened as he saw the butt of the rifle come down on him and immense pain rattle his skull. He shouted, but unfortunately didn't black out.

"Looks like he's got a thick head," the man chuckled."

Dazed, Mike glanced up with doubling vision as he saw the gun come down once more and then there was nothing but darkness. It wasn't long before they reached their destination; a still unconscious Mike, mouth duct taped and a sack over his head, was carelessly dragged out of the van and towards the secluded cabin where another man was waiting for him.

"You didn't kill him did you?" The leader said as Mike was dumped onto the chair that was bolted down to the porch. It was a nice little place to bring victims when they wanted answers; in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees, a porch overlooking the lake where they dumped the bodies once they were finished.

"I don't think so," one of the kidnappers said, yanking the bag off of Mike's head. His face was pale and blood trickled down from the gash near his temple. "He just wouldn't shut up." He went to feel for Mike's pulse. "Yeah, he's still alive."

The leader sighed through his nose, bobbing his head and turning to look out at the lake. He wanted answers and this was the best way to get them…plus torturing people was his favorite pastime. As Mike was secured to the chair, he slept on, oblivious to the impending doom that was waiting for him when he woke up.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey impatiently tapped his foot as he looked down at his watch for the tenth time. Mike should've been back at least half an hour ago. Even with the walk and a possible line at the coffee shop, there was no reason for the kid to be gone for nearly an hour. He sighed, trying to focus on the work in front of him, but anger, frustration, and a small hint of concern was keeping his mind occupied. He grumbled and soon gave in to the curiosity, picking up his phone and dialing Mike's number. He became even more angry when it rang a few times and then went to voicemail.

_Dammit. _"Mike, where the hell are you? It doesn't take an hour to get coffee. If you're trying to prove some type of point or you're off sulking, knock it off. We have work to do and I'm not in the mood for your petty behavior. Call me back immediately." He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Something wasn't right; he knew deep down Mike wasn't off acting like a child. No matter how pissed the kid was, he wouldn't jeopardize a case. Harvey swiveled his chair and looked out the window. He really hoped Mike was off moping around and not something else. _Where are you, kid?_

**Back at the Camp**

Mike's kidnappers were getting impatient. It had been nearly fifteen minutes and the blonde was still unconscious so they decided to speed things up. Glenn, the leader, gestured for Elroy to fill up a bucket of water and pour it over the man. Mike gasped in shock as he immediately came to, shivering and choking as much as he could with the duct tape over his mouth. He blinked wildly, his vision doubling and his head pounding making him feel nauseous. Mike moaned and looked around, seeing six people standing in front of him…no wait, three. God, his head hurt so much. Once his eyes focused, he pulled on his restraints and grunted angrily.

"Oh you want to say something?" Glenn asked, coming up to him and ripping the tape from his mouth.

Mike hissed and breathed heavily. "W-Who are y-you?" He trembled, pulling on the bindings again. Being soaked to the skin plus the cold weather wasn't a great combination, but these guys didn't care. "W-What do y-you want?"

"Well, Mike, and yes I know who you are; I also know who Harvey Specter is."

"G-Great…he p-piss you off t-too?" Mike grumbled.

Glenn smirked. "One of the many, Mr. Ross. And what I want from you is information. I work for a guy named Eric Woodall, heard of him? Anyways, he's still pretty pissed at you about the whole collusion and bribery and not being able to take down Harvey, but he knows you both were lying. If you want to live, you will admit that Harvey is guilty of collusion and bribery. Now we know you didn't budge with Eric, but I'm not him…I don't have to follow the laws and I certainly don't have to hold back when it comes to torturing you for answers."

"G-Go…t-to…hell," Mike growled. "I'll never t-turn on h-him. And that was weeks ago." Harvey may be an asshole, but he was still family and he wasn't letting the man go to jail. If they had never met, Harvey wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Neither of them would.

"Have it your way then." Roger, the other kidnapper, passed something to Glenn and Mike recognized it as a nail gun. Before he had time to protest, Glenn placed it on his thigh and pulled the trigger. Mike shouted in pain, throwing his head back and gasping erratically. He barely had time to recover before Glenn shot his other leg and his shoulder. When he was done, Mike was left shaking in agony, tears streaking his face and blood seeping out of his wounds.

"Do you want to talk now?!" Glenn shouted.

Mike just shook his head. He didn't know why he was saying no, but he _did_ know that even if he gave Harvey up, these guys would still kill him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wrong answer, Mikey. Elroy, get the knife."

Mike watched nervously as Elroy disappeared for a few moments before returning with a large serrated knife. "P-Please don't."

"Are you gonna roll on your boss?"

Mike swallowed, giving the stupidest answer and hating himself for it. "N-No."

The knife was passed to Glenn. "You brought this on yourself, kid." In a swift movement, the knife plunged into his shoulder and Mike bit back a yelp, not wanting to give these guys the satisfaction of hearing his pain. The blade was removed violently and Mike choked a sob. Glenn stabbed him three more times, twice in the leg and once in his side. Mike could hardly breathe, he was in so much agony; he just wanted to pass out, but they wouldn't let him, continuously splashing buckets of water on him if he closed his eyes for more than five seconds. His body soon became numb. He wanted to die, why couldn't they just kill him already? He didn't know how long the torture had been going on, but by the time Glenn started punching him in the face, he was almost completely numb and barely lucid. His head rolled on his shoulder and his chin dropped to his chest, unable to keep it upright.

"Ah, ah, ah," Glenn said as Elroy poured more water over the blonde's trembling body, forcing him to lift his head. "No passing out. Not until you tell us Harvey was colluding. You tell us and we'll put you out of your misery."

Mike just groaned, weakly shaking his head.

"Wow, you're much more stubborn than I thought. It's been almost an hour; you're willing to die to keep Harvey out of jail?"

Mike blinked sluggishly. He could barely feel his body, his face was pulsing dully, knowing that if he wasn't a human popsicle it would be hurting a lot worse. Was that what he was doing? Sacrificing his own life so that Harvey wouldn't go to jail? It seemed like an uneven punishment, but he was already so deep in, there was no point in bringing Harvey with him. And still, no matter which way he decided to go, they were going to kill him. Just slower. "Y-Yes."

Glenn nodded. "Okay, then. We'll try one more thing; if this doesn't get you to talk, I don't know what will."

Mike's eyes threatened to roll to the back of his head, but he needed to be ready to fight for his life…if there was even a point anymore. All of a sudden, a towel was pulled over face, forcing his head back. He let out a muffled shout, but knew it would do nothing to help him. And then he heard the sound of running water by his ears.

"One last chance, Mikey."

He cried softly, but didn't respond.

"Alright then."

They water boarded him. It was one of the scariest things in his life. He couldn't breathe…they were drowning him. On and off again; they would bring him to the brink of death and then stop. He just wanted it to end. "P-Please," he choked, when they gave him a break. "Just…just kill me already."

"No, that would be too easy," Glenn chuckled. "It will be a slow and painful death for you if we don't get the answers we want."

"Hey boss," Roger said, coming back from wherever he had gone. "I think this is his phone, it must've dropped when we carried him over here." Before Glenn had a chance to say anything, the phone buzzed in Roger's hand and he grinned.

"I wonder if Mr. Specter finally realized you were missing."

_Harvey? Shit, the guy was probably pissed about not getting his coffee. _He watched sluggishly as Roger passed the phone to Glenn. The man contemplated answering it and the decided to bring it over to Mike. "Answer it."

Mike shook his head and Glenn sneered, grabbing the blonde's face harshly. "Answer it or I'll stab you again."

Mike swallowed and nodded. Mike took a deep breath as Glenn pressed the green button and put the phone on speaker

"H-Hello?"

_"Mike? Where the hell are you? You've been gone for an hour."_

"Y-Yeah, um…ab-about that…"

_"Mike are you okay? You sound weird."_  
"M'f-fine."

_"Mike, what's wrong. Talk to me. I know something is up. Are you in trouble?"_

Mike opened his mouth, but Glenn took the phone away and turned away. "He's in a lot of trouble, Harvey. In fact, he probably won't make it out of this alive."

The other end of the line was silent for a brief moment before Harvey spoke again, sounding angry. _"Who are you? What the hell do you want with Mike?"_

"We want nothing with your boy, Harvey, he's just leverage. What we really want is you."

_"Then take me. Tell me where you are and I'll switch places with him."_

"You didn't let me finish. You see, Mikey here, he's already dying and once he's dead, there will be no point in having you. We've been trying to get him to roll on you; we were hired by someone you know very well and it doesn't seem like Mike wants to cooperate."

_"What are you talking about? Who hired you?"_

"That's for us to know and you to never find out. Until Mike admits you were colluding during the Ava Hessington case, no one is going anywhere. Or maybe if you go to the SEC and turn yourself in, Mike will die quickly and painlessly. I'll send you a picture of your associate soon to help sway your decision. But the clock's ticking, Specter; he doesn't have much time. You have half an hour." Glenn hung up before Harvey could respond and Mike let out a dejected sigh. Harvey was never going to give himself up.

"I sure hope Harvey isn't as dumb as you," Glenn said, snapping a picture of the blonde, the flash making him cringe. "Because if he is, it doesn't bode too well for you."

~+S+~

Harvey sat at his desk, horrified as he stared at the picture that was sent to him. Mike looked…he was really dying. His face was covered in bruises, his shirt was soaked with what seemed like water and blood. God only knew how many times Mike was stabbed or shot or whatever made those wounds. Harvey closed his eyes, trying and failing to get rid of the image. What the hell was he gonna do? He knew Eric Woodall was behind all of this, but that was something to deal with later. He had an hour to find Mike. He didn't want to admit to something he hadn't done, especially a crime that would make him lose his bar license and get him thrown in jail. However, at the sight of the kid, he just might have to do that if he couldn't find him in time.

"Harvey? Harvey, what's wrong?"

He looked up to see Donna standing at his desk, her brow furrowed in confusion. How long had she been standing there? He sighed, showing her the picture of Mike, her hand immediately flying up to her mouth in surprise.

"Oh my god. W-What…is that Mike? What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Harvey said, rubbing his forehead. "I sent him for coffee over an hour ago, he didn't come back, I called a few times, he didn't answer and then I called again and he…he answered, but sounded really bad. Then they hung up and sent me that."

"W-What did they want?" Donna asked, wiping her tears and sitting down.

"They want me to admit that Mike and I colluded. They're working for Woodall."

"Oh my god. What are you going to do? You have to go confess or something, we can't let them hurt Mike any more than he is!"

"I'm gonna go find him."

"And if you don't? What happens if you don't find him?"

"Then I'll have to turn myself in."

"Harvey-"

"Donna, I'm not letting him get killed for something I did. Now, see if you can track Mike's phone."

Donna swallowed thickly and nodded, heading to her desk. It only took her a few moments, even while Harvey was annoyingly standing over her shoulder. "It's off, Harvey."

"Son of a bitch." He went back into the office and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"I'm going to find him myself."

"Harvey…he could be anywhere."

"I know. Keep tabs on his phone."

The secretary nodded and watched as Harvey disappeared down the hall. She couldn't get that image of a beaten Mike out her mind. Even if Harvey did find the pup, would he get to him in time? With a sigh, she sat down in her chair staring at her computer, hoping a little dot would show up, telling her where their kid was.

~+S+~

Harvey drove himself and he pulled to the curb next to the coffee shop. Part of him wished he had sent Mike to the coffee cart. At least the kid would've been closer or maybe the clerk would've seen something. Getting out of the car, he tightened his jacket around his body to keep in the warmth as he tried to figure out where to go. It was freezing and by the looks of the picture, Mike was being held outside. Biting the inside of his cheek, he walked inside the building and asked one of the baristas if they had seen Mike come in.

"Yeah, he got two coffees," the woman said. "One red eye and another black with two sugars."

"Did you see which way he went?"

"No, but I know he left."

Harvey clenched his jaw. This was a start, sort of. "Okay, thanks." Exiting the building, he decided to start heading the way to the firm, assuming that was the way Mike went. He shook his head, feeling stupid; he had to think the way the younger man would. An annoyed, sulking Mike wouldn't want to be walking in the crowd and would want to take the quickest route. There was a back way to the firm and Harvey detoured, going down that street. And that's when he saw two cups on the ground, the coffee spilt and already disappeared into the asphalt. Mike was here…this is where he was taken from. Of course there was no way to tell which way the kidnappers came from or which way they drove. They knew Mike would take this way. Had they been watching the kid? Had they been watching both of them? The thought was chilling. Harvey looked down at his watch and swore. He was already down to fifteen minutes and had no idea where to go next. Running a nervous hand through his hair, he went back the way he came; time was running out. When he was nearing the car, Harvey's phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it quickly. It was Mike's phone again; he really hoped Donna was still tracking it.

"Hello? Mike?" Before he heard a response, though, his phone beeped twice, indicating the battery was dead and it was shutting off. "No, no, no!" He ran to the car in a panic. This couldn't be happening right now. Getting in the front seat, he grabbed the charger and plugged it in, anxiously willing it to turn on. He never felt as scared as he did right now; when the phone finally lit up, with shaky fingers, Harvey redialed Mike's number. "Come on, come on, pick up." Once the line clicked, he prayed he hadn't pissed off Mike's kidnappers too much. But it was silent. Silence was unnerving.

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Specter, you made a huge mistake hanging up."_

"I didn't hang up I-"

_"I don't want to hear your excuses. You screwed up."_

"Wait. Please just give me another chance."

_"You're too late. You'll never see your boy alive again." _And with that, the line went dead, leaving Harvey speechless. He was about to fall into a pit of dread when his phone rang again. He felt sick to his stomach, but maybe it was the kidnappers giving him his second chance. Or maybe it was Mike and he got away somehow.

"Mike?"

_"No, Harvey, it's me Donna."_

"Oh. What is it?"

_"I tracked Mike's phone. It turned on not too long ago. Did you talk to him?"_

"No…I…I screwed up. But I don't have time to explain, just tell me where he is."

Donna gave him the directions and Harvey sped off, not caring if he was breaking any laws. He was terrified what he was going to find when he got there. The lawyer breathed heavily, chewing on his lip and praying that when Mike left earlier, it wouldn't be the last time he saw the kid alive. And the closer he got to the destination, the more uneasy he felt. It was basically in the middle of nowhere, a cabin hidden by the trees, but not enough to be invisible. Harvey swallowed thickly and got out and carefully surveyed his surroundings. It didn't look like the kidnappers were there, but he couldn't be too careful. When he reached the cabin, he climbed onto the porch; his heart sunk when he saw the chair, covered in blood. There was a nail gun, a knife, and cut rope on the ground as well…but where was Mike? Harvey scanned the area and then something caught his eye. A body floating in the lake. Mike's body.

"Oh god. No!" He jumped off the porch and bolted towards the water; his heart beat painfully against his chest as he waded towards Mike. "Oh god, please no." The kid was face down and he wasn't moving. "M-Mike?" He shivered, gently flipping the blonde over. He choked at the sight, cradling the limp upper body in his arms. The younger man's face was waxy and gray besides the bruises and swollen parts, his lips were a dark shade of blue and his chest wasn't moving. "Mike? Come on buddy." He was afraid to know how long the kid had been floating here. Tightening his grip around the small body, he pulled Mike out of the water, dragging him to shore and laying him gently down on the ground. God, there was so much blood. What if he _had_ been too late? After removing the kid's tie, Harvey bent forward, hovering his ear over Mike's slightly open mouth. Nothing. He did it again over Mike's chest, praying to hear a heartbeat…but there was still nothing. Mike was dead. This couldn't be real. This had to be some kind of joke.

"Mike, say something. Please say something!" He shouted, slapping the man's face. "Wake up, dammit! You don't have my permission to leave me kid!" Not again. "Shit." He placed his hands over Mike's chest and began CPR. "Come on, come on. Breathe dammit!" He moved onto the rescue breaths, checking his still non-existent heartbeat and then going back to compressions "Fuck! Mike, you don't get to do this!" He failed. Mike was dead because of him. He was never gonna be able to live with himself; he could've just turned himself in. He could've gotten the kid out of this right away, but he had been too pigheaded. Stupidly thinking that he could find Mike himself when it would near impossible unless he had more information to bring to the police. However, by then, it probably would've been too late. Water dripped down his face-or maybe it was tears- as he finished his third round of CPR with no change. "Oh god. Mike, wake up idiot, wake up!" He scanned the area, desperately trying to figure out what to do. And he _was_ desperate which felt weird, because that was never an emotion he really experienced full on. Not until he met Mike. Not until this stupid kid wormed his way into his life, making him feel the need to be protective like he had to his real little brother. But that's what Mike was…his pain in the ass little brother. God, what was he gonna tell Donna? Rachel? Shit, he completely forgot about Rachel; she was going to be-

All of a sudden, Mike's body jerked underneath his hands and he began gasping and choking on the water in his throat. Harvey's heart skipped a beat, completely shocked at what was happening, but quickly turned the blonde over on his side, patting his back to help expel the water from his lungs.

"That's it buddy, that's it. You're okay now, just breathe." His heart started to slow down a little, but he knew Mike needed the hospital soon and there was no way an ambulance would get here and back in time before something else happened. He sighed and continued to watch Mike pant for air, offering comfort; the kid's body was trembling violently under his touch and Harvey hoped he had some type of blanket in the trunk. They were both soaked to the bone, but the kid needed it the most. Once Mike relaxed a little, Harvey tried to get the man's attention, but he seemed completely out of it.

"Mike?" Harvey rolled him back over to see that the blonde's eyes were barely open. "Okay, alright, I'm gonna get you out of this hellhole." It took a lot of maneuvering, but Harvey managed to get Mike to his feet even if he was basically carrying him. Slowly, they moved to the car and Harvey gently placed the barely conscious man into the passenger seat before running to the driver's side and popping open the trunk. "Thank god," he breathed when he saw a thick blanket tossed in the back. He grabbed it and went back to Mike, wrapping it around the man's shaking, bleeding body as much as he could. "You're gonna be okay, kid," he said, briefly cupping the man's cold face. "I'm gonna get you to the hospital and they're gonna give you the good drugs."

Of course, Mike didn't respond, probably because he didn't know what he was saying or what the hell was going on, but Harvey was happy the man was alive. After getting into the car, he started the engine and cranked the heat before peeling out onto the road. He drove fast, probably faster than he's ever driven, but Mike's life was on the line, he couldn't afford to be following the speed limit. He kept glancing over at the blonde, trying not to be worried about his constantly paling face or the fact that his lips were still blue or that he could see blood seeping through the blanket.

"Mike, come on, stay with me here," he said, shaking the blonde's shoulder.

Mike sluggishly pulled himself away from the window and rolled his head towards Harvey's voice. Eyes blinking, he looked over with a frown. Where the hell was he? The last thing he remembered was being hit over the head. He wasn't completely knocked out, but everything hurt and he couldn't move his limbs. Then he felt cold water, wondering if Glenn was trying to wake him up again or maybe water board him, but his whole body was immersed and he couldn't breathe. Only then did he realize he had been thrown into the lake, left to die. So was he dead? Why did it feel like he was in a car? Why did it sound like Harvey was talking to him? God, his head hurt so much, he couldn't think or see straight. It didn't feel like heaven, but he couldn't be alive…right?

"H-Ha-Harvey?" He croaked, the man's face fading in and out. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep, but if he even tried that, Elroy would dump water on him again and he was already so fucking cold.

"Hey kid," Harvey tried to smile. "How are you doing?"

Mike squeezed his eyes, trying to get rid of the constant pounding in his skull, but it didn't work. He also felt like he was getting warmer and the warmer he got, the more pain he could feel. He almost _wished_ for more water to be splashed onto him.

"Mike? You with me?"

He moaned, his chest growing tight. This wasn't real; maybe this whole thing was just a nightmare. Or maybe he was unconscious and Glenn wasn't waking him up yet. Yeah, that had to be it. This whole thing with Harvey was just a dream; it must be his escape, hoping that Harvey would save him, but he'd never come since they were in the middle of nowhere.

"I didn't tell 'em, Harv…" he mumbled. His battle to stay awake was becoming a huge struggle.

"What?"

"I w-wouldn't…I didn't tell 'em. Couldn't l-let you…g-go to j-jail."

"Mike what are you talking about?" The kid was really out of it. It was scaring him. He pressed harder on the gas pedal, hoping it wasn't much longer until he reached the closest hospital.

"Woodall…I didn't t-tell 'em…didn't admit…we…were c-colluding…weren't colluding. D-Don't be mad."

Harvey sighed. "Mike, you should've told them. You shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself for me."

Mike stared at him drowsily before his eyes closed and his body went slack, his breathing rough and heavy.

"Mike?" Harvey leaned over and slapped the blonde's face. "Mike! Shit. Come on, we're almost there, just hang on a little longer." And by the time they reached the hospital- a very small hospital in Mount Sinai- Mike was barely breathing. His body had slumped into the chair and his skin was near transparent. Harvey carried his weightless body into the hospital, shouted for help and immediately, Mike was put on a gurney and taken away. Harvey was given a blanket and also offered some dry scrubs in place of his wet suit, but he declined, insisting he'd be okay. Once he sat down, he felt all the energy drain out of his body. Between worrying about finding Mike, finding him dead, giving CPR, driving like a madman to the hospital, and making sure the kid stayed alive had taken a huge toll on his body. He had to call Donna, she was probably wondering what had happened, but he was so tired. Closing his eyes for a few moments wouldn't hurt right?

~+SUITS+~

Harvey had a hard time waking up when someone started shaking his arm. He was still tired and just wanted to sleep forever, but then he remembered Mike. The doctor was there and told him about Mike's critical condition. Although, the kid was breathing on his own, albeit weak, he was in pretty bad shape. Apparently, Mike's kidnappers had shot him with a nail gun in three different places, stabbed him in each thigh, his shoulder and his side which nicked his spleen. He was suffering from blood, loss, severe hypothermia, a pretty bad concussion that led to a cracked skull and a small bleed in his brain, a few fractured ribs, water in his lungs, and an infection that was bringing his fever up to 103°. His face was littered with bruises, his lip was busted, and his right eye was slightly swollen. Harvey was surprised Mike was breathing on his own, but proud; it meant the kid was fighting. The doctor said Mike was still unconscious, but should wake up within the next day. He was going to be sore for a while and then there were the mental issues of what happened. Harvey didn't even want to think about it right now. When he went into the blonde's room, he tried not to let his emotions fail him. But it was difficult; it was so damn difficult to see Mike lying there, fighting for his life, wrapped in bandages, sweating, shivering and looking miserable overall. And it was all because of him; Mike had been covering for him.

"Jesus Christ, kid," he sighed, sitting down next to the blonde, grasping his hand. It was so cold. Almost like he _was_ dead. "I'm here now, Mike. You're safe." He listened to the man's wheezing breaths for a few moments, staring at his pained face before deciding it would be best to call Donna and let her know things were okay…well, not okay, but as good as they were going to get right now. Taking a deep breath, Harvey brushed Mike's damp hair back from his forehead and then left the room to call Donna.

It was late when the woman showed up and Harvey was sleeping. She didn't dare wake him, because after he told her what had happened, she didn't blame the older lawyer for being dead tired. Smiling sadly, she grabbed the blanket that had fallen on the floor and draped it over Harvey's form before going to sit on the bed beside Mike. He looked horrible, sweat coating his forehead, his brow slightly furrowed and his breathing raspy. Donna placed a hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb and sighing.

"Oh Mike." It had been terrifying not to know what had happened to him or to Harvey. She waited by the phone for nearly three hours before finally getting a call from the man. He didn't go into detail about what happened to the kid, but by the sound of his voice and the condition of Mike, she could tell it had been bad. Running her fingers through the blonde's hair, Donna could tell it was comforting him, so she continued for about fifteen minutes until Harvey grunted, jerking awake.

"D-Donna?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "When did you get here?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked like you needed the sleep. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

Donna snorted, but didn't comment.

"Did he wake up?"

"No."

Harvey let out a dejected sigh, scratching his head and getting out of the chair while looking at the time. It was nearing ten o'clock, but he didn't plan on going home anytime soon. Not without Mike. He was gonna need coffee. A lot of it.

**1 ½ Days Later**

Mike woke up briefly around one in the morning. He was confused, still completely out of it and when Harvey tried talking to him the man just looked at him tiredly before falling back asleep. He was gonna try and call Rachel, but then remembered she was on a cruise with her parents and had no cell reception. It was actually a good thing; she wouldn't have to worry. The next time he opened his eyes, it was noon and he was a little more aware of his surroundings. He still looked sick but the doctor said that was normal since Mike's immune system had been weak to begin with due to an oncoming cold. The infection was clearing, though slowly, and his wounds were healing.

"Hey," Harvey said, placing his hand on the blonde's arm to get his attention.

Mike blinked at him and then scanned the room. "W-What…where am I?"

"The hospital."

"Not dead?"

"Would I really be part of your heaven?" Harvey smirked.

Mike smiled weakly and sighed. "Thought for sure…they'd killed me."

"So you remember what happened?"  
"Yeah…unfortunately." Mike sniffed, trying to get the images out of his mind even though it was impossible with his memory. "S'it over?"

"Yeah, kid, it's over."  
"What about Elroy…Glenn?"

"Is that what their names are? How many were there?"

Mike frowned. "You mean you didn't get them? How am I alive?"

"Donna tracked your phone…I barely got to you in time. You were…they had dumped you in the water. I thought you were dead; I had to give you CPR and drive you here."

"They're still out there?" Mike said fearfully. "Oh my god, they're gonna find me again. Harvey, once they find out I'm not dead, they're gonna kill me."

"Mike, calm down. I'm not gonna let that happen, I promise. No one is hurting you again; not on my watch. You've been here for a while. Donna has made a few calls. Woodall was taken in, he confessed and the police are looking for the guys. They're not gonna find you, Mike. You're safe now."

"But-"

"Stop. Trust me; nothing is gonna happen. Now tell me everything."

Mike pursed his lips, trying to relax. "There were three of them. Glenn was the leader and then there was Elroy and Roger. Those two are the ones that kidnapped me after I left the coffee shop. They tr-tried to get me to tell them you were colluding. I wouldn't and they…they tortured me. They stabbed me so many times, poured water on me…water-boarded me. I was so cold; I couldn't feel anything. I was ready to die." He wiped the tears from his eyes, refusing to let them fall. "Last thing I remember is floating. I didn't say anything to them, Harvey, I promise."

"Well, you should've."

"Huh?"

"Mike, you nearly died…I really thought…you should've told them. I would've dealt with the consequences when they came, but my life is not worth yours."

Mike swallowed and looked down at his hands. Harvey sighed and leaned forward, squeezing the blonde's good shoulder. "I'm proud of you though. Don't forget that."

The corner of Mike's mouth twitched upwards. "Thanks."

Harvey smiled back. "Get some rest, you look like shit."

Mike just rolled his eyes before letting them shut. Once Harvey knew Mike was asleep, he sat back in the chair, exhaling deeply. Mike had basically almost sacrificed his life to save him. He had been tortured relentlessly and left for dead and yet, Mike didn't say a word. He could hear Donna's voice in his head: _"No more loyalty speeches, huh."_ No more indeed. Mike was more loyal than anyone he's ever known.

Around seven at night, after the doctor had checked his wounds, his breathing, his concussion and confirming that his temperature was back to normal, Mike was released from the hospital…but into Harvey's care. Mike protested, but was told that someone needed to keep an eye on his concussion and wake him up from time to time, especially since Rachel wasn't around. Mike was in a lot of pain, however, so nurse gave him a dose of morphine before they left…which was bad for Harvey, because now he had a drugged up, hardly lucid kid on his hands.

By the time they reached Harvey's place, the drugs were wearing off and Mike was having a hard time standing. His breaths were coming out in pants and his face was pale and sweaty.

"Almost there, kid. Almost there."

"E-Everything…hurts."

"I know, just breathe through it. Donna, can you get his pills ready?"

"Already on it," the woman replied.

While Donna dealt with the medication, Harvey helped Mike to bedroom and sat him on the bed.

"W-Wait," Mike huffed. "This…is your…r-room. N-Not the c-couch?"

"Mike, you need all the rest you can get right now and the couch is not as comfy as you may think."

"What about…y-you?"

"Don't worry about me." He wasn't going to be sleeping much anyways.

Mike gave him a look but nodded just as Donna came into the room, a glass of orange juice in one hand and his pills in the other. Quickly, he swallowed them down and a few minutes later, he was out cold. Donna stroked his still bruised face and then pulled the blankets up to his shoulders before they both left the room.

"You think he'll be okay?" Donna said quietly.

"Of course he will, it's Mike," Harvey smirked.

"What did the doctor say?"

Harvey poured himself a glass of scotch. "Wake him up every couple of hours, check and redress the wounds every four days, make sure he's breathing okay and then take him to check-ups once a month for the next three months."

Donna smiled. "You're a good guy, Harvey, no matter how many people think you're an asshole."

Harvey laughed. "I'm still an asshole, don't let this fool you."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna be alright? Do you want me to stay?"

"I got it, go home and rest."

"You should rest too, Harvey, you look horrible."

"Thanks," Harvey replied sarcastically, taking another sip of scotch. But he wasn't sleeping, at least not heavily. He had a feeling the full gist of what happened to Mike hadn't hit the kid yet. It was only a matter of time and when it did, who knows how bad it'd be.

A few hours passed; Donna left, Harvey was eating a salad, listening intently for any sounds of distress from Mike. Thankfully, so far, there had been nothing. During that time, Harvey woke the kid up once, earning a weak glare before letting him fall back asleep. There was nothing alarming, sometimes the harsh coughing enough to make Harvey briefly check on the blonde, but nothing horrible. It wasn't until midnight when Harvey was getting comfortable on the couch and starting to doze off when he heard a choked sob come from the bedroom. _Here we go._ Harvey stood and padded towards the room, pushing open the door, expecting to see Mike sitting up. But he wasn't; instead, Mike was still curled on his good side, hugging a pillow to his face and visibly shaking.

"N-No…please…please stop."

Nightmare.

"I won't…I'm not t-telling you."

Harvey pursed his lips and went to go wake Mike up, but was startled by the sharp, pained cry eliciting from his mouth. He was getting tortured even in his sleep. Sighing, the older lawyer sat down on the bed and shook the blonde's shoulder. "Mike…Mike, wake up."

"I'm s-sorry Harvey…I'm sorry. I didn't say anything. I promise."

"Jesus. Mike, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Mike's body twitched and then his eyes snapped open, breathing heavily as he glanced around the room. "H-Harvey?"

"Hey."

Mike sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh…um…sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just watching the game. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bullshit. You're not fine."

Mike just looked away.

"I'm serious, kid. What you went through, it's not something a person forgets…and with your memory-"

"I know, you don't have to remind me," Mike snapped, laying back down and turning away from Harvey. "I'm fine, just leave me alone."

Harvey sighed through his nose. He knew the kid was struggling and that he'd need time; neither of them were people that liked to share their personal issues. Or maybe Mike didn't feel like he could share it with _him._ He didn't exactly come off as the caring type that often.

"Alright, fine; if you want to talk, I'll be in the living room." He awkwardly pat the kid's back before leaving the room.

Mike listened as Harvey left and when he did, the blonde exhaled, a few tears escaping. He was no longer drugged up, so he didn't just fall asleep right away…but when he closed his eyes, he was back with Glenn, getting stabbed and water poured over him and beaten. Harvey was right, with his memory, this would be something he'd _never_ forget. He knew he should talk to someone about it instead of bottling it up, but what would Harvey think? That he was weak? Pathetic? Being a baby? But the man's invitation to talk had sounded genuine, maybe he should give it a shot. What was the worst that could happen? Wiping his face, he, slid out of bed and found Harvey at the kitchen counter, pouring himself some water. The man lifted his head when he heard Mike clear his throat.

"That was quick. I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."

"I'm sorry…you were right, I'm not fine."

Harvey smiled sadly and dipped his head in the direction of the couch and Mike went to go sit down. Harvey joined him not long after, handing the blonde a glass of water.

"Thanks." Mike stared at the TV for a moment and he knew Harvey was waiting for him to say something. "Before when I was…when I was in the hospital and then when I was on the medications, I didn't really have time to think. My brain was all fuzzy, so I _couldn't _remember. I liked it, actually; for once I could just forget everything. Now that it's clear, all I can _do_ is remember. I close my eyes and all I can see…all I can feel…I can even smell my own blood." He sniffed. "I really thought that was it, you know? I didn't think you would ever find me and I knew that even if I did tell them something, they'd kill me anyways. You might think this is pathetic, but I was scared, Harvey." He looked up at the older man and Harvey could see the tears pooling in the kid's eyes. "I was really scared and being in the pain that I was in…I just _wanted_ them to kill me."

"It's not pathetic, Mike, you went through hell. I don't blame you for how you're feeling. I understand. But you beat the odds and you're still alive."

"Yeah well, it doesn't really do good if they're still out there. What if they find me? They didn't wear masks for a reason, Harvey. They weren't gonna let me leave that place alive."

"Hey, relax; I told you this already, they're not gonna find you. Not if I can help it."

Mike let out a shaky breath. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Harvey smirked, but sobered up quickly. He stared at the blonde's bruises; it was going to be weeks before they disappeared. "Mike, you're family and I'll do basically anything _for_ you…you know except like the really personal things like tell you what sex position is best or what curtains would look good in your living room."

Mike laughed a little.

"But things like this, if you need advice, if you need a place to stay, if you're in trouble, I'll always be your guy. When they sent me that picture, when I found you…face down in the water…dead, I was terrified. I thought it was it for you. I thought I wouldn't be able to get you back and the guilt that I felt, and still feel, was overwhelming. This never should've happened to you; I didn't know Woodall was capable of orchestrating something like this. And also, what I said to you before all this, it was stupid. I'm sorry, Mike."

The blonde smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Harvey, for saving my life and for everything else. And I don't blame you; I think it's basically both our faults. We're pretty screwed up sometimes."

Harvey chuckled. "Yeah, we are. You more than me, though."

Mike rolled his eyes and yawned. "Want some company?"

"Wouldn't you rather go back to bed?"

"Eh, I'm not really tired."

Harvey raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Alright." He turned on the volume and the two began watching what was left of the game. Fifteen minutes barely went by before Harvey felt a weight on his shoulder. He glimpsed over and smirked when he saw Mike was peacefully sleeping. He didn't know if the kid would still have nightmares, but it looked like the talking helped for the time being. Instead of disrupting Mike's sleep by moving, he turned down the volume and closed his eyes too, feeling like he could finally relax.

It was almost seven in the morning when Harvey woke up. His neck was aching from the uncomfortable position he fell asleep in and he knew his back wouldn't be any better. Mike was still passed out on his shoulder; he rolled his eyes and carefully, he moved while placing the blonde on his side and draping a blanket over his body. This kid was a handful sometimes. He took a deep breath and went to the counter to find his phone. It was time to find the assholes who did this. Harvey clenched his jaw in anger just at the thought; by the time he was done with them, they'd be begging for jail. No one got away with hurting his little brother.

**FIN!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Next prompt for: Guest(11) Sorry, I completely skipped over Guest 11's prompt so I'll be doing this one next! Sorry! But I'll try to update as quick as possible!**

**_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	50. Shooting

**Shooting**

_**Prompt for: Guest 11: **__**I'm hoping for something to happen in Pearson Specter; maybe a fire or a shooting or something that requires the building to be evacuated. And of course Harvey can't find Mike inside or outside of the building and totally FREAKS, resulting in him storming inside - totally ignoring his own safety - to find his adoptive son and get him out :) Injuries of your own choice, you'll probably come up with something better ;)**_

_**Ooh, and if you set it around the current season, this can be the moment where Louis backs off Mike for being a fraud, since he now sees how important Mike is for Harvey and Donna, and is willing to let it go for Harvey's sake. (Preferably when he sees Harvey crying because he can't find Mike at first and is terrified for him) Because come on, Harvey and Louis are totally friends when it comes down to it ;)**_

**Enjoy! Sorry that I completely skipped over this prompt; it got lost in between a mess of reviews, but hope you like it!**

**We're finally halfway there! Thanks to everyone including Shalimar70, Callisto-HK, Guest, Mary, Liosky and many others for reading and reviewing. Its people like you who make my day and make me proud to write these stories for you. It's as much fun for me as it is for you! Love you guys!**

**Also: Guest who gave me a prompt in the reviews recently, I can definitely make it into a single one-shot once I'm done with this series! :) I think that there's a prompt that I'll be writing soon where Mike is paralyzed/loses a limb so stay tuned!**

When Mike walked into Pearson Specter Litt Monday morning, he expected it to be a normal day. Well, as normal as it could get with all of them. Last week, Louis had finally forgiven him about the whole 'fake lawyer' mess and things were starting to return to the way they used to be. The guy even taught him how to drive; it wasn't the most thrilling experience, because he was afraid of crashing or some other idiot driver not paying attention. His hands had gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were ghost white and his eyes were glued on the road. Thankfully, they had made it back to the firm in one piece and Louis actually praised him for doing well on his first try. Though, he'd probably never, ever do it again, Mike was grateful Louis did that for him.

Mike sighed, walking into his office to drop his things off before going to visit Harvey. The older lawyer's plan had been a clever one; after the whole gas station incident, he knew that right from the start, the "family road trip" had just been a ruse to get Louis to forgive them all. He was surprised how well it worked and Harvey seemed pretty proud of himself.

"Hey," he said, entering the man's office.

Harvey glanced up from his laptop and replied. "Hey, you're in early."

"Well, I'm no longer trying to avoid Louis' wrath so I decided I could get a head start on our next case."

Harvey smirked and nodded. He was glad the mess between them all and Louis was over. He was a little nervous that his road trip plan wouldn't pan out and he wasn't expecting Louis to nearly choke Mike at the gas station, but it had worked out in the end. He had to admit, seeing Louis almost kill the kid had scared him. Mike's lips had been blue when he got back to the car. Had he been in the store a little longer…he didn't even want to think about it. Just seeing the healing bruise on the blonde's neck was a big enough reminder.

"Alright, this is a pretty straightforward case; our client Carl Matthews, is accused for grand larceny and I need you to find anything there is in his files that proves he's paid for the things he supposedly stole." Harvey handed him a list of things he needed to check on and Mike scanned it quickly.

"When do you need it done by?"

"Yesterday, but yesterday was Sunday, so there's nothing I can do about it now."

Mike rolled his eyes. "So as soon as possible?"

"Preferably."

Mike chuckled and left the room. "It's good to be back." He went to the file room and looked for the boxes of their client's documents. He wasn't amused when he found three of them, who knew how long this was going to take. Sighing, he stacked them on top of each other and went to the back table, putting in his headphones and immediately diving into the work. His head was buried in files for at least two hours before he finally found everything he was looking for. Mike grinned in relief as he compiled all the expense reports and put them into a folder, ready to bring them down to Harvey. All of a sudden, just as he left the file room, he heard an array of gunshots coming from the front lobby. His heart stopped, blood running cold. Did he really just hear that? He scrambled back into the file room, breathing heavily as he heard more shots and screaming.

"Oh god," he whispered. He had to get out of there and to the back stairway. He hoped the others were okay. He was glad Rachel was still at school; he didn't want her to be subjected to this. He bowed his head, tears slipping down his face. He really hoped this wouldn't be the day he died.

Two minutes earlier, Jessica had gotten a call from the downstairs security. The officer sounded in pain and she knew he had been shot when he said there were five masked men with machine guns headed up to their floor. They were not afraid to create casualties since the other security guard was killed. She called Harvey and Louis, telling them to round everyone up as quick as they could and head for the back exit. They were nearly there when they heard the gunshots and no one thought twice about running down the stairs. It was only until Harvey was halfway down when he remembered Mike. Where was Mike? His heart thudded against his chest, hoping there was no reason to be worried.

"Harvey, what's wrong?" Donna asked, when he stopped, moving out of the way of the crowd. She knew the guy was still pissed at her for leaving last week, but she could recognize the look on her ex-boss' face and it was none other than fear.

"Mike, where is he?"

"He's probably already ahead of us; if he was in his office, Louis and Jessica would've passed it and told him what was happening. Come on, we need to go."

Harvey clenched his jaw, not feeling completely satisfied by that answer. There was a bad feeling at the pit of his gut, but Donna was probably right. Mike had to have been in his office and someone would've got him. However, when they got outside, being forced behind the police barricade- he was surprised how quick they arrived- his worst fears were confirmed. He looked everywhere, walking up and down the sidewalk where they were all watching and there was no skinny blonde to be seen.

"Mike!"

"Harvey, did you find him?" Donna asked as they both walked to the front where Louis and Jessica were standing.

"Find who?" Louis raised a brow.

"Mike," the secretary replied. "We haven't seen him at all. You don't think-"

Harvey shook his head. He didn't _want_ to think about the huge possibility that Mike was still in the office with those guys lurking around with huge guns, their intent to kill. The 'why' was a huge question, but that wasn't something he cared about right now. Right now, he had to get Mike out of that building. Chest heaving, he paced the sidewalk, running his hand through his spikes. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered. "Shit!" He thought about calling Mike, but if the kid was hiding, he didn't want to give away his spot.

"Harvey, calm down. They'll get him out of there. Maybe he wasn't even in the building."

"No…I know he was. He probably went to the file room. I told him to look for expense files on our client…he was probably in there the entire time. Oh god." He could feel a panic attack coming on. He had been trying to control them, but any thought of losing someone, especially like Donna or Mike, it made the walls close in. He bent forward, hands on his knees, loosening his tie and trying to take in a normal breath.

"Harvey? Harvey! What's wrong?" Donna said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head, wheezing until he finally regained his composure after two minutes. He closed his eyes and stood up straight, feeling almost numb.

"Harvey, what was that?"

"Nothing…I need to go up there. I need to get him out."

"Are you crazy?" Louis scoffed. "There are guys with guns in there. Who knows how many people they've killed already!"

"Harvey," Donna said. "Just take a deep breath and think rationally for a moment. We need to tell someone that he's up there."

He washed a hand down his face and Donna pursed her lips sadly. "He's gonna be okay. You have to believe that."

Harvey looked up at the building. He didn't think he could believe that. It was Mike against five men with machine guns. The odds weren't good.

Mike bit his lip. He had to make a run for it. He couldn't be in here like a sitting duck, waiting to be killed. He had to make it to the back stairwell without being seen. But the task was easier said than done. He was barely past Harvey's office when he heard more gunshots, sounding extremely close, screams getting cut off and crying…and then he felt the pain in his shoulder and his leg. What the hell? He had been hit. He held back a cry as he collapsed to the ground, not wanting to attract one of the guys to him. He glanced down, seeing his thigh was now bleeding profusely as was his left shoulder. He heard a deep voice shout and Mike knew he had to hide somewhere. Wincing, he dragged himself into Harvey's empty office and hid underneath the desk, trying to keep the grunts of agony from escaping his lips. He hoped he didn't leave an incriminating trail of blood or he definitely was going to be found.

Harvey tapped his foot impatiently, glancing at his phone, hoping for Mike to call and tell him he was okay. That he had left the firm, before all this happened, to get a coffee or something. He just got the kid back, he couldn't lose him again. Harvey couldn't take this anymore; he had to call Mike. After dialing the number, he put the phone to his ear, praying for the other line to pick up. _Please don't be dead._

Mike jumped when he heard the shrill tone of his cell go off. His heart nearly stopped, knowing it would give away his location if he didn't shut it off soon. With shaky bloody hands, he ripped it from his pocket and pressed the ignore button, not even registering that it was Harvey who was trying to reach him, and ending the ringtone just as the office door opened. Mike paled and held his breath as he completely shut down his phone. He could hear the footsteps enter the room, getting closer to the desk. Mike's body trembled violently as he slapped a hand to his mouth to keep himself from crying loudly. He was not a person who cried that much, not wanting to show any weaknesses, especially since he started working for Harvey. There were only two times that he really broke down in his life. When his parents died and when his grandmother died. The two worst, major events in his life.

"Anyone in here, Matt?" A gruff voice said.

"No. I thought I heard something, but it must've come from somewhere else."

"Well, then let's go. I think we got pretty much everyone who didn't make it out. Tucker and Ben are taking the next floor up, Brian is checking the floor below us so we're gonna stay here, make sure anyone hiding doesn't make it to the door."

"Alright."

Mike listened intently as the two men left and he was left in silence. He exhaled heavily and choked a sob, hugging himself while pressing a hand to his leg wound. The blood was coming out faster now. He was cold yet his face was covered in sweat, his body felt numb and he was becoming lightheaded. How the hell was he going to get out of here?

~+SUITS+~

Harvey's fear grew when he couldn't get ahold of Mike. It rang a few times before being sent to voicemail. He tried calling again and this time it didn't ring at all. Meaning it was dead or off. "Fuck." He couldn't just stand here and do nothing; he was a man of action.

"Harvey," Jessica said, coming up to him. "We've done a headcount. Ten other people are up there including Mike."

"I could've told you that," Harvey growled and the woman raised a brow. "Sorry. Shit, that just confirms he's still…god, he's still up there Jessica." He was starting to get a panic attack again. "Shit, shit, shit."

Louis frowned sadly, watching the scene in front of him unfold. He had never seen Harvey look so vulnerable…so scared. Harvey was never scared; and these panic attacks? Since when did Harvey have panic attacks? When did Harvey panic at all for that matter? Or be protective? Maybe there was one time, but it wasn't this bad. He remembered when Harvey cornered him in the bathroom three years ago after the tennis match and convincing the kid to do drugs, using a fake drug test. Harvey had threatened that if he had made a move on Mike again…well, he didn't finish, but secretly, he was a little apprehensive about what the man would actually do.

"Easy, Harvey," Jessica said, placing a hand on his back. "They'll get him out of there."

"Alive?" Harvey snapped. He wasn't gonna stand around anymore. He had to find Mike on his own. Without a second thought, he hopped over the barrier and started walking towards the building.

"Sir, you can't go in there. Get behind the barricade."

"My assoc-my friend is still in there."

"And we're doing everything we can to get the remaining people out. Now please, go-"

Harvey growled, pushing past the officer and bolting towards the firm. He knew he was risking getting shot or tackled and possibly even detained or arrested, but he didn't care. He had to find Mike and bring him out of here alive. Surprisingly, he made it to the building and rushed up the back stairwell. By the time he reached the fiftieth level, he sat by the door, listening intently for any danger as well as trying to figure out where Mike could be. The file room? His office? Dead? _No, don't think like that._ Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and peeked out. The coast seemed clear and he decided to go to Mike's office; upon moving throughout the hallways, staying low and cautious, he was about to pass his own office when he saw a small trail of blood and a bloody handprint on the glass doors. Biting his lip, he decided to go in; it could be Mike, it could be someone else. Making sure no one had seen him, he went inside, seeing more blood on the ground. He went to his desk, knowing that's where he'd hide in a situation like this…and what he saw was heartbreaking. Mike was underneath the desk, pale, shivering, crying softly, gasping and bleeding from his shoulder and leg.

"Oh…Jesus Christ, kid."

Mike flinched, his eyes snapping open. "H-Ha-Harvey? I thought you…I thought you got out."

"I di…I didn't, I was in the kitchen," he lied. Mike didn't need to know that he came back for him.

"W-What…about…what about D-Donna? L-Louis?" Mike trembled, having a hard time staying conscious.

Harvey pursed his lips sadly, cupping Mike's sweaty face. "They're fine."

"G-Good."

Harvey smiled a little and removed his jacket, staunching the blonde's leg wound. Mike grunted, weakly throwing his head back. "Sorry, sorry. What happened? How'd you get in here?"

"C-Coming from…file room…tried to get to the door…got shot…stray bullet maybe. I crawled h-here. Harvey…m'cold."

"Shit," Harvey whispered, now tying the jacket around Mike's leg to create a torniquent and slow down the bleeding, causing the blonde to whimper again. "We gotta get you out of here."

"G-Guy came in…almost found m-me…said t-two people on t-this floor…two on t-top floor…one on 49th floor."

"Alright, well we need to get back to the stairwell."

"H-How?"

"We stay low and keep a look out."

"C-Can't walk."

"Yes you can, I'll help you." Harvey peeked from behind the desk, making sure the coast was clear before instructing Mike to wrap his good arm around his neck while he snaked his own arm around the blonde's waist. "Okay kid, on three: one two," and on three, he hoisted Mike to his feet. The younger man let out a stifled groan. "Fuck."

"You're doing good, buddy, just breathe. Alright, let's get the hell out of here."

They exited the office and stealthily walked down the hallway. Mike stumbled most of the way, breathing shakily and leaning heavily on Harvey.

"Hope I d-don't…end up…l-losing my leg."

Harvey smirked, rolling his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic kid. You'll be fine. They'll stitch you up and fill you with the good drugs."

Mike chuckled, but as they turned the corner, his smile dropped as did both of their hearts after coming face to face with a masked man and his gun.

"Well, well, well, looks like we missed a few." He raised the weapon, aiming it at them.

"Hey, hey, wait," Harvey said, putting up his hand and shielding Mike as much as he could. "You don't want to do this."

"Hold on…I know you. Mr. Harvey Specter; lawyer extraordinaire."

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

The man grinned and in a swift movement, he lifted his gun and pulled the trigger, shooting Harvey in the shoulder. The lawyer grunted in shock and pain before falling to the floor.

"Harvey!" Mike shouted, having a hard time standing on his own.

"Shut up!" The gunman sneered, hitting Mike over the head with the butt of the weapon, sending Mike to the floor as well.

Mike blinked furiously, propping himself up against the wall trying not to pass out in a time like this. Harvey needed him. "H-Harvey?" He closed his eyes and when he reopened them, Harvey was in vision. Had he blacked out?

"Hey, you alright, kid?"

"Y-Yeah. You got shot," he replied, noticing the blood seeping out from Harvey's shoulder.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Harvey looked at the gunman with a scowl, trying to breathe past the burning in his shoulder. It was excruciating, but he had to put it aside for now; Mike's injuries were a lot worse than his. He glanced up at the gunman who was now staring at his phone.

"What do you want from us?"

"Don't talk or I'll shoot you again. Now stay down."

Harvey clenched his jaw as he and Mike sat against the wall, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Mike looked like death; his skin was tinted gray and cold, his lips were blue and he was shivering violently. He didn't know how long the kid was gonna be able to hold out.

"H-Harvey…what's gonna happen?" Mike wheezed.

"I don't know, kid. I don't know. Just hang on, I'll figure something out." Harvey watched the man dial a few numbers and bring the phone to his ear, most likely calling the leader.

"Hey Rick, it's Matt, you'll never guess who I caught…Harvey 'freakin' Specter…what do you want me to do with him? Nothing, well…fine, I'll wait for you, just hurry up, we could get a lot of money out of this guy." He hung up and turned to them with a smirk.

"I'm not giving you guys anything, just so you know."

"Sure you will, if you don't want me to shoot you again. And this time, I'll make sure you never walk again."

"Go ahead, but your boss won't be too happy if I end up bleeding out."

The man just stared at him angrily, but knew Harvey was right. "Just keep your mouth shut."

Mike groaned, letting his head fall onto his shoulder; he was so cold, it was hard to breathe and he knew feeling lightheaded was because he had lost so much blood already. He closed his eyes, but Harvey suddenly pat his cheek to keep him awake.

"Hey, no sleeping, kid."

"Tired."

"I know, but you gotta wait until we get out of here."

"_If_ we get out of here," Mike mumbled, blinking sluggishly. He slumped against Harvey's good shoulder.

"Hey, what happened to you being optimistic about everything?"

"A-After everything th-that's happened…you…you expect me t-to be…optimistic?"

"True."

Mike coughed and whimpered when he jostled his shoulder wound. "Oh god."

Harvey bit his lip; Mike needed to get out of here. Even if he ended up staying, he would at least get the kid to safety. "Hey!" He shouted to Matt. "You got to let him go, he's dying."

"And you think I care? You're the one we need alive, not him. Maybe I should just kill him right now." He lifted the gun and cocked it, pointing it at Mike's head.

"No! Leave him alone," Harvey growled. Great…he knew it was going to be a longshot, but he had to try. He turned to the blonde and his heart skipped a beat. Mike's eyes were shut…he was barely breathing. "Mike? Mike! Wake up." He slapped the man's face until he finally got a response.

"Hmm?" Mike's eyes fluttered open, but they were glazed over.

"Stay with me, alright. I'm not letting you leave again. Besides, I don't have to patience to be looking for a right-hand man again."

"H-Have Donna…Rachel," Mike said, struggling to lift his head up.

"They're not you."

Mike stared at him, smiling weakly. "K-Knew you…cared 'bout me. You s-saying that because…I'm dying?"

"You're not gonna die. Don't say that; you'll be fine. You gotta stay alive for Rachel, right? You proposed to her, so if you this is you trying to get out of the wedding planning, this is pretty extreme even for you."

"You're g-gonna have to tell R-Rachel…m'sorry."

"Mike-"

The gunman's phone suddenly rang and he turned his back to the lawyers. Harvey pursed his lips; this was his chance. He stumbled to his feet and swung his fist to the man's head, catching him off guard so he could tackle him to the ground, ignoring his shoulder injury. And when he got the gunman in a headlock, Harvey spun his head to the blonde.

"Mike!" He grunted loudly. "Get out of here!"

The blonde flinched and tried to get up, but before he could, the leader appeared from around the corner, hitting Harvey over the head with his own gun. The lawyer's grip weakened and he rolled to the ground.

"You made a huge mistake, Specter!" Rick said, kicking Harvey in the stomach repeatedly. "Maybe I should just kill you and your boy. You and your firm made me lose millions of dollars! My job! My family!"

Mike weakly tried to push himself up; he had to help Harvey, he couldn't just sit there and be helpless, because if he did, Harvey could get killed. With a burst of adrenaline that he somehow got, Mike got to his hands and knees, pushing himself to his feet and leaping onto Rick's back.

"L-Leave him alone!" He snapped, finally getting Rick away from Harvey. His shoulder burned and he could no longer feel his leg, which he knew was bad, but he didn't care. He wasn't letting Harvey get killed because of him. Just like he wouldn't let Harvey get thrown in jail for him. If it _ever_ came down to the point where he was finally arrested for being a fraud, he would take the fall. It was his fault anyways. He was so focused on keeping Rick away from Harvey, however, that he completely forgot about Matt. And when he did remember, it was too late; from the corner of his eye, he saw Matt raise his gun. He heard a shot go off, he felt the excruciating pain in his side and then he slid from Rick's back and onto the ground. He was in a daze, he couldn't breathe, his whole body hurt. He just wanted to pass out. Through his blurry vision, he saw feet run past him…it looked like SWAT. _Took them long enough._ And then Harvey was by his side, shouting something at him, but it was all muffled. It almost felt like he was drowning, except he didn't taste saltwater…he tasted blood. Harvey looked worried…maybe even scared. What the hell was he saying?

Harvey's heart had dropped when heard Matt's gun go off and Mike immediately drop to the ground. Just as that happened, SWAT came rushing in, yelling at Matt and Rick to ditch the guns and get to the floor. Surprisingly, they complied, but Harvey didn't care; all he cared about was Mike. He crawled over to the man who was just staring at the ceiling, gasping for air and blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Upon a quick glance, he noticed Mike got shot in the side, the blood seeping through his shirt and onto the ground. _Oh god._

"Mike? Mike!" The blonde just stared at him listlessly, not responding. "Mike, please say something!" Why wasn't he saying anything? He cupped kid's neck and sighed. "You're gonna be okay, Mike, you're gonna be fine. Just hang on a little longer. You're an idiot for pulling that stunt, you know. I could've handled them both myself. Now you got yourself shot again." He grabbed the younger man's hand and squeezed it. He didn't know if the kid could hear what he was saying, but right now, talking was all that was keeping _him_ sane. Harvey clenched his jaw to keep his chin from shaking; crying was not an option right now, but he was actually terrified. Mike could die…it was a very real possibility right now. "Stay with me kid, stay with me." He looked up to see paramedics headed their way and when he looked down again, the blonde's eyes slid shut and his hand went limp.

"Mike? Come on, don't do this," he choked. Mike had saved his life…had risked his own life even when he had already been shot twice. If that wasn't loyalty, after everything they'd been through, he didn't know what was. "Don't leave me again, Mike. Please don't leave me."

~+SUITS+~

Harvey didn't remember passing out. He had watched Mike get hastily patched up, strapped onto a stretcher and lifted onto a gurney. He followed it outside to the ambulance, wanting to go with them, but they said there was no room. He heard his name being called, then his shoulder felt like it was on fire and then nothing. He was now laying in a hospital bed, patched up and sporting a sling, restraining his arm to his chest. Donna was sitting with him, and even though he was still slightly pissed at her for leaving, she keeping him calm at the moment. It had been nearly two hours since he had seen Mike and there was no news on him. It was making Harvey agitated. Something was wrong, right? Something had to be wrong if this is how long it was taking.

"Mike had been shot three times, hit on the head and lost a lot of blood, Harvey," Donna said, placing a hand on his arm. "It's probably going to take a while in surgery."

"Shouldn't they at least update us?" He could feel another panic attack coming on. What if Mike didn't make it past surgery? What if he was in a coma? What if he was already dead?

"Harvey, relax!" Donna said. "Just breathe, okay? Mike's gonna be fine." She had no idea Harvey could be this vulnerable…that he had started having panic attacks. She wondered when those started happening. "Harvey, calm down."

"I can't calm down, Donna. Mike…he might die."

"No he won't."

"You don't know that. You didn't see him," he snapped. "You didn't see how bad he was!" All of a sudden, he felt warmth course through his veins and he saw Donna had her finger on the morphine button. He was only able to get out a dissatisfied growl before he slipped into oblivion once more. The next time he woke up, Donna was smiling.

"Is Mike okay?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"See for yourself," she smirked, moving out of his way so he could see Mike in a similar bed a few feet from him. He actually looked…better. His face was still gray and there was a giant bruise on the side of his head. His arm was also in a sling and he knew, underneath the sheets and gown, were the other two bandaged wounds.

"I pulled some strings so you could be in the same room," Donna added.

"He looks horrible. Did the doctor say when he would wake up?"

"When the anesthesia wears off which should be soon."

Harvey sighed and laid his head back on the pillow in relief. "Thank god." He then sat up with a groan, his ribs and stomach sore from being beaten. Donna helped him out of the bed and to a chair next to Mike's bed.

"I'm sure you want some coffee, so I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and grab some."

Harvey smiled a little. "Thanks." Once Donna left, Harvey turned to the blonde and sighed. "Jesus, kid, what am a gonna do with you?" He sat there for ten minutes, Donna came back, they watched Mike together and then after half an hour, the man finally woke up. But it wasn't what they were expecting.

"Donna, he's waking up," Harvey hissed, leaning forward as Mike's eyes flickered open. It worried Harvey, a little, that the blonde's face was sweaty and his eyes were still pretty glazed over. "Mike? You with me, buddy?"

"Hmmm…H-Harv-vey?"

Harvey grinned in relief. "Hey."

"Where m'I?"

"The hospital," Donna replied. "You got shot three times, remember?"

"Yeah. Guys…came in…with g-guns…yeah. Not fun." His eyes widened a little. "R-Rachel. She wasn't th-there was she?"

"No, sweetie. She was at school, but she's on her way here now."

"G-Good. You know…I'm 'englazed' to her," he slurred, his eyes attempting to roll to the back of his head. "She said y-yes. M'glad you…s-saved m'life H-Harv…Rach…would've killed me if I died."

Harvey chuckled but Donna did not, placing her hand over the kid's forehead. He was burning up. "Harvey, go get the doctor."

"Why?"

"He's slurring his words."

"It's probably just the drugs. He was shot three times, might I remind you, they're most likely gonna have him doped to the max."

"No, this is different and he's running a fever. Go get the doctor…now!"

He didn't like that Donna was worried, because if she was worried about something, then it was serious. Harvey got up and went to the door, asking a passing nurse to get Mike's doctor. Not long after, Dr. Jackson appeared in the room along with two other nurses. Donna and Harvey were forced to step out of the way while they examined Mike who seemed to be getting more agitated.

"H-Harvey…got the papers for our case…I'll bring them to your office. S-Sorry m'late. Don't be m-mad…make it up to you…promise. W-Where's…where are my parents…have to tell them…tell them I'm g-gettin' married. They'll be pr-proud of m-me for once. So will Grammy."

Harvey swallowed. Did Mike not remember his parents and his grandmother were dead? This wasn't good. Dr. Jackson shined a penlight in Mike's eyes. "Pupils are blown, heart rate is increasing, blood pressure is dropping, temperature at 102°. We need to get him back to the operation room."

"What's going on?" Harvey asked nervously as they unlocked Mike's bed and wheeled him out the door. "What's happening to him?"

"We're not sure."

"Wait," he said, while following them down the hallway. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I can't tell you anything, Mr. Specter. When we know, you'll know." They went into the elevator and the doors shut in his face. Harvey clenched his teeth; Mike was supposed to be okay. They said he was going to be okay and then this- whatever _this_ is- happens? If he lost Mike after this whole ordeal…he shook his head and sat down in a nearby chair. It couldn't happen. _Please god, don't let it happen._

~+S+~

It had been extremely close…and what that meant was, Mike had been extremely close to dying. Apparently there was a blood clot in his brain that had caused his previous behavior along with some intracranial swelling. It had traveled up from his stomach wound and somehow made its way to his head.

"Thankfully we found the clot just in time and it had stopped growing before causing severe neurological damage," Dr. Jackson said as he spoke to them outside Mike's recovery room. "We thinned his blood and the clot was broken down; we've taken an MRI and it doesn't seem like there are any more forming, but we'll be keeping a sharp eye on him for the next twenty-four hours. Mr. Ross is very, very lucky; it could've gone in an entirely different direction."

As Harvey sat with Mike right after, staring at the bandage wrapped around his head from where they drilled a hole into his head, the nasal cannula snaked underneath his nose or the extreme paleness of his face; he couldn't help but think about what could've happened. What if he had convinced Donna that Mike's actions we just the result of the drugs he was on? What if they hadn't been able to get rid of the clot? What if Mike had a stroke? What if he had been brain dead? He knew what would've happened if that had been the case. They'd be keeping him on life support until they could…harvest the organs. God, it killed him just to think about it; but Mike was okay. Mike was alive. Now all they had to do was wait and hope for the best. Hope that Mike didn't lose his memory, or his ability to do everyday things, or to speak or write. But for Harvey, seeing his kid like this…broken and fragile, hope was a difficult feeling for him to have. "You gotta stop scaring me, Mike. It's not funny at all."

There was suddenly a knock on the door and Harvey turned, expecting to see Rachel or Donna or even Jessica, but it was Louis.

"Hey," Louis said, biting the inside of his cheek. "How's he doing?"

"Better now."

Louis awkwardly stood in the doorway. "Donna said he was shot three times. Is that true?"

Harvey pressed his lips together, looking at Mike again. "Unfortunately."

"Shit…I'm surprised he made it through. Guess I underestimated him. I mean three times? How does anyone sur-"

Harvey rubbed his forehead. "Why are you here, Louis?"

"Right, sorry. I just…today when we all got outside…and you were…" he didn't know how to say it without sounding like he was being judgmental.

"Freaking out?" Harvey replied nonchalantly.

"Y-Yeah. I've just never seen you like that…scared. And I thought when Mike told me about you having panic attacks, he was lying, but I saw you have one and it was shocking."

Harvey just gave him a look.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. It's clear that Mike means a lot to you, otherwise you wouldn't have risked your own life to go and get him out. Even getting shot. I know he's like a brother to you. I probably would've tried to do the same thing if Esther was in the same situation. I'm sorry for giving you guys a hard time after…you know. And for yelling at Donna. It was uncalled for."

"You're right, it was…but you can't take all the blame. You had a right to be angry for the most part. It's my fault for hiring him, but truth is Louis, I'd do it again. A millions times, I'd do it. Mike is family, he always will be no matter what and just the thought of losing him…"

Louis smiled a little. "I understand Harvey." This was the side of the lawyer he never thought would come out let alone existed. They remained in silence for a few moments before Louis cleared his throat. "When's he going to wake up, do you know?"

"No. The doctor said it could be awhile. He's been through a lot."

"Yeah, but he'll pull through. He always does."

Harvey's mouth twitched upwards. "Thanks Louis."

The older lawyer bobbed his head and left the room. Not long after, Rachel arrived, in near hysterics, and Harvey went to get food so she could have time alone with her fiancé. It was going to be a long wait.

**2 ½ Days Later**

Harvey was watching TV in the hospital room, drinking some crappy coffee when he heard Mike gasp. He choked on the liquid and sat up, turning to see the blonde trying to sit up, but grimacing in pain.

"Mike, hey, not so fast."

"Har-v-vey? Ugh…my head hurts." He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, scanning the room. "At the hospital?"

"Yeah," Harvey said, pushing the kid back against the pillows. "Hey, don't stress yourself out, alright? You're gonna end up ripping your stitches. Do you remember what happened?"

Mike rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Kind of. Guys came in…with big guns. Shot me."

"Three times to be exact."

"R-Really?"

"You don't remember that?"

"Not really. All I remember is pain…and I was scared…I thought for sure I was going to die. You…you saved me…I think. You came back and got shot for me," Mike said, gesturing to the sling Harvey was wearing.

Harvey smirked. "I guess you could put it that way."

Mike smiled back jokingly. "My knight in shining armor."

Harvey rolled his eyes and snorted. "So you admit you're a girl, because basically you're saying you were a damsel in distress."

Mike frowned. "I didn't…no, that's not what I meant. How many times have you been late because you've spent about half an hour fussing over your outfit and hair?" Mike retaliated.

"I have a reason to. Like I've told you thousands of times, it's all about appearance."

"Sure."

"Don't worry about it, Mike, I know what you meant." He had thought about telling Mike the truth, that he _did_ actually get out of the building, but went back inside to get him. That he risked his own life to get the man he considered a brother out and away from the danger, safe and alive. But the kid didn't need to know. Not right now anyways.

Mike sighed and bobbed his head. "Good. Glad we got that cleared up. Where's everyone else?"

Harvey sat back in his chair with a grunt. "Rachel and Donna are grabbing breakfast, but they should be back soon. But before I let you go back to sleep, how are you doing?"

Mike shrugged with his good shoulder. "Physically, my arm, leg and side hurt a little. I'm sure I'm gonna have to go to physical therapy for my injuries, especially for my leg. It's not going to be fun. Getting shot isn't all cracked up to be like it is in the movies. And as for mentally…like I said, I don't remember much but…when I was trying to get out and I heard people getting shot…" Mike took a deep breath. "It was terrifying, Harvey. I thought they were going to find and kill me…I thought, when I got shot, that it was over. I don't know what's going to happen, maybe it's a good thing I don't completely remember it all, but…" he looked down at his hands, avoiding Harvey's gaze.

"I get it, Mike. I was scary for me, too. Honestly, I kind of panicked when I didn't know where you were. I couldn't stop thinking about the worst. I don't want you to feel guilty for me getting shot, either. It was _my_ decision. I would make it again, if I had to…just like when I hired you. I know Louis forgave us all and I know this whole 'Mike's a fraud' thing has gone downhill, but I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him. I would do a million times again. I don't regret that decision and I don't regret risking my life for you. You're family, Mike, don't forget that. And if you need to talk to someone about this, I'll be here for you."

Mike gave Harvey a small grin. "Thank you."

Harvey squeezed Mike's hand before taking a deep breath. "Do you want me to go find Rachel?"

"Actually, can you stay? I mean," Mike cleared his throat nervously. "Only if you want to."

Harvey chuckled. "Sure. Wanna watch the game?"

"And see your team lose? Of course."

Harvey scoffed. "Your team is going to lose, what are you talking about?"

"Let's raise the stakes then, five-hundred bucks."

"Do you even have five-hundred bucks?"

"Did you forget? I worked as an investment banker for three months. You know how much money I got for that?"

"Whatever. I'm just making sure you have it for when you need to cough it up to me."

"We'll see about that."

The two watched the game for about half an hour until Mike fell back asleep. Rachel and Donna came back, Harvey filled them in and then he went to get something to eat himself. When he returned an hour later, Mike was awake and smiling while he and Rachel talked. Harvey smirked; he didn't know what the future would be like, he didn't know if Mike would have a limp or constant pain in his leg, he didn't know if he would have nightmares of the incident or have a hard time returning to work, but right now, Mike seemed okay and when he wasn't okay, Harvey would be there. It had been an extremely tough, exhausting year for all of them, but they were going to get through it. They always did. Batman had Robin back where he belonged and he was never gonna let that change again.

**FIN**

**REVIEWS! :) Don't forget!**

**Next prompt for: ****_Mary_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	51. Everybody Dies

**Everybody Dies**

_**Prompt for: Mary: Omg, this is amazing! I have been waiting like forever for a new chapter and you delivered! Here's a prompt for you: This will be a death fic (I love Mike alive and well (especially after a good whump, lol) but this time it could be a death fic). Mike dies in Harvey's arms - not as a result of suicide, but due to an accident (whether intentional or unintentional) like a gunshot wound (like a bullet hitting the artery in his leg), stab wound, or any other wound(s) where he practically bleeds to death - and he dies before the EMTs ever arrives.**_

**I think we all know where this is heading, so be prepared and don't hate me :p (Mike!Death stories are sad, but fun to write)**

Harvey's whole world was a complete blur right now. He couldn't hear the voices talking to him or the footsteps or the sympathetic hand touching his shoulder before it disappeared. All he could hear was his shuddering breath and his thumping heart as he numbly stared down at Mike's body...correction, at Mike's dead body. Was it even the kid? It couldn't be...Mike wasn't pale as a ghost with dark blue lips, half naked, covered in blood and motionless. Mike was a normal pale, with pink lips, dressed in a suit with his idiotic skinny tie, surprisingly clean and fidgeting around so much it sometimes annoyed the hell out of him. Not to mention he babbled like there was no tomorrow. But Mike wasn't talking, Mike wasn't moving, he wasn't even breathing. He was dead. And to Harvey, after the kid had bled out and died in his arms, there was no tomorrow. There would never be another day where he felt happy, or confident, or in the mood to joke. He had lost his best friend...his little brother. Mike was gone...and he was never coming back.

**12 Hours Earlier**

Mike was in an extremely good mood as he stepped into Pearson Darby. He didn't know why, he just was. He and Rachel were in the midst of starting a relationship, they had sex a lot within the past three weeks and Harvey had finally accepted his apology and he was back to working with him. He grinned, probably looking like an idiot, but he didn't care. It was going to be a good day.

"You look chipper today," Harvey said when Mike walked into the office.

"Yeah, well I have my reasons, especially since I had sex with Rachel like five times yesterday."

Harvey made a face. "Okay, that's too much information. You're not happy because you get to work with me again?"

"Oh, yeah of course, that too."

Harvey rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"I really _am_ glad to be working for you again, Harvey. Thank you for giving me another chance."

"Working _with_ me, Mike. We're a team and to make it work, it has a be a two-way street. I haven't exactly been fair to you, and I apologize. I'm glad you're back, too."

Mike grinned and bobbed his head before unbuttoning his suit jacket and sitting down on the couch. "So, what are we working on?"

"Ava Hessington. She plead guilty to bribery and was arrested because Dennis wants to pin her with the murders of six protestors by the colonel she bribed. I got her out, but we need to see if she really did or not order these murders."

"Do you think she did?"

Harvey pursed his lips and sighed. That was the only thing Mike needed to know that Harvey believed Ava was guilty.

He bobbed his head. "What do you want me to do?"

"Look through all her files, her communication, see if you can even hack into her emails or something. We need to get our facts straight before bringing anything to trial whether she's guilty or not."

Mike bobbed his head and stood up, fixing his suit and left to make his way to the file room. He immediately got to work, digging through boxes, making phone calls, having more files faxed or emailed to him and by the end of the day he had almost five folders full of information. Being back with Harvey was starting off great. It had been hell for the last few weeks and the more Harvey had ignored him, the more depressed he became. The man was his mentor, he was like an older brother, he was family and to be given the cold shoulder like that really hurt. Mike swallowed, trying to push it out of his mind.

"Mike!"

"Huh?" He lifted his head to see Harvey standing by his desk. "What?"

"I said your name three times, what's with you?"

"Nothing…I was just thinking," Mike cleared his throat and handed Harvey the files before the man could ask him any more questions. "This is what I found. I can go through it again if that's not enough."

"Good, but that's not what I came here for. It's almost nine o'clock; did you even leave your desk once?"

Mike glanced at his watch. "Shit." He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Harvey pressed his lips together. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"Atlantic City. It's Friday night, we can deal with Ava on Monday. You can be my wingman."

Mike's face brightened up. "Are you being serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking? And I'm not high, so I'm definitely not joking."

The blonde snorted before gathering the files and putting them in his messenger bag and then walking out with the older lawyer to the town car. They stopped by Mike's apartment so he could drop off his things and grab clothes to sleep in at the hotel Harvey apparently had booked. Ray dropped them off, they checked into the hotel and then walked to the casino. The two had a great night, getting the attention of a lot of women, getting slightly drunk and winning a lot of money. Mike never thought he would have this much fun again after his grandmother had died and Harvey had fired him. Sure, sex with Rachel was fun and starting a relationship with her now that she knew he was a fraud was exciting, but he cared what Harvey thought about him. Once they cashed in their chips, Mike put the money in a bag and they stumbled out of the building, laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe we won this much money," Mike grinned. "What should we do with it?"

"Order strippers?" Harvey snorted.

"Hey, I'm a taken man now, I can't be doing that," the blonde laughed.

Harvey scoffed. "More for me then. Does Rachel know you two are dating?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. Why don't you ask her? We had sex in the file room."

"Are you serious? That's disgusting!"

"Don't tell me you never did that."

As Mike and Harvey were walking, they didn't realize they were being followed by two men until it was too late.

"Of course not, I actually have a nice-" Harvey was suddenly hit over the head with something blunt, knocking him to the ground with a pained grunt. Surprised, Mike stumbled backwards into someone's arms.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?"

"W-What do you want from us? Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter who we are. We just want your money."

The blonde clutched the bag of cash to his chest, backing away from the man. "No."

The man laughed. "No? I don't think you have much of a choice." A silver gleaming knife appeared in the robber's hand and he took a step towards Mike.

"M-Mike," Harvey groaned, trying to pick himself up from the ground. Through blurry vision, he could see two men cornering his associate. "Mike, just…g-give them the money." But his voice was so weak and his head was pulsing angrily that he doubted that the kid heard him.

"Please…just leave us alone," Mike said, trying not to show weakness as he kept backing away.

"We will…just give us the cash and _maybe_ I won't kill you."

Breathing heavily, Mike turned to run but the robber swiftly grabbed his arm and spun him around. Mike struggled as hard as he could, refusing to let go of the bag. This was their money; he could buy so much stuff for Rachel with this. They could move in together, decorate the apartment, maybe even get a ring. He was thinking too far in the future; he didn't know where his and Rachel's relationship would go, but he hoped it lead to marriage.

"Have it your way, then," the robber growled.

Before Mike had time to react, the knife was plunging into his chest and pain exploded throughout his entire body. His breath caught in his throat and he was just overcome with utter shock. He let go of the bag and the knife was pulled out before the two men ran off. Mike heard someone yelling, but the blood rushing through his ears made it difficult to understand what they were saying.

Harvey was able to stand up just in time to see Mike getting stabbed in the chest. The kid just froze, his eyes were wide and all the color in his face drained. "NO!" Swaying on his feet, he tried to run forward, but his vision was doubling and his head was seriously killing him. "Mike!" He almost fell to the ground twice and by the time he reached Mike, the men were gone and so was the knife, leaving a dangerously bleeding wound right in the center of the blonde's chest.

"Mike," he choked, gripping the man's shoulders. "Mike!"

The younger man stared at him, unable to speak before his legs folded and he fell into Harvey's arms. They both sunk to the ground and the older lawyer cradled Mike's upper body in his lap, pulling out his phone and calling 911. The kid was gasping frantically, trembling and choking on the blood that was probably filling up his lungs. "Shh, you're gonna be okay," Harvey soothed, trying not to freak out. Mike needed calm, not panic. "You're gonna be okay." Once he told the operator where they were, he pressed his hand to the wound to staunch the bleeding…but there was so much blood…so much fucking blood. It seeped through his fingers and he knew it was only a matter of time…no don't think like that. "Mike…just try and breathe, alright? The ambulance is coming. Everything is gonna be okay."

"H-Har…" Mike coughed, blonde trickling from the corner of his mouth. It was becoming difficult to keep his eyes open. He hurt so much and he was so tired.

"Mike, please…stay awake."

Please? Harvey never said please. Maybe he was dying. God, he didn't want to die, he was just getting his life back on track again. He didn't want to die! His eyes widened and he looked up at Harvey in fear.

"I got you, kid, I got you. Just stay with me." Harvey pressed harder on the wound, praying that he wouldn't lose his surrogate brother. Mike suddenly gripped his sleeve, wheezing harshly. There was so much blood. How could anyone survive this? Tears dripped down Harvey's face; Mike was fucking dying. This was real. The blonde began crying too and Harvey's heart broke. "You're gonna be okay, Mike. You're gonna be okay. You don't have my permission to die. The ambulance is gonna come, the doctors are going to patch you up, you'll have a cool scar to tell stories about and then you're gonna come back to work and kick ass with me."

"H-Har…v-vey."

Mike's gasps were getting weaker…the light, the recognition in his eyes were fading away. The blonde twitched sluggishly and his eyes drooped.

"Mike! Dammit, stay with me. God, why didn't you just give them the money?" He sobbed. Where was the damn ambulance!?

"M'sorry," Mike choked. "Ha-Harv-vey…"

"No…" He knew what this was. This was Mike saying goodbye. "Don't…just stay awake." The sound of sirens filled the air and Harvey had a moment of hope flare in his chest. "You hear that? The ambulance is almost here. You just gotta hang on for a few more minutes. Mike please, hang on for a little bit longer." But of course, Mike didn't listen to him. When did he?

"H-Harvey…t-thank you…for…for e-everything."

"Mike, please stop talking."

"T-Tell R-R-Rachel…tell her m'sorry…that I l-love her."

"Mike-" He couldn't do this. He couldn't deal with knowing that Mike was dying in his arms. This couldn't be happening.

"'N you w-were the f-father…n-never had…thank…you." His gasping got choppier and slower. His grip on Harvey's sleeve went slack and he gazed up at the sky.

"Mike, no!" Harvey roughly grabbed the younger man's cheeks, smearing blood onto his colorless face. He turned Mike's head, forcing the kid to look at him. "Mike, look at me. Mike!"

The blonde stared at him listlessly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Mike inhaled sharply and then he let out a shuddering exhale…and that was it. Harvey froze and he felt like his heart did, too. "Mike?"

Silence. He pressed his fingers to the man's neck…there was no pulse.

He shook the man's shoulder and slapped his face desperately. "Mike, please…please, wake up, wake up, wake up! Oh god." This really couldn't be happening. "Mike!" He could hear the sirens getting closer, but it was already too late. He brought Mike to his chest, burying his face into the blonde hair, sobbing uncontrollably. He knew he was getting blood all over him, but he didn't care. Mike was gone. _Gone._ "Mike, oh god, I'm sorry. Please wake up, you can't leave me, you can't leave Donna…you especially can't leave Rachel. She's gonna be so pissed at you when I tell her." He brushed Mike's hair from his forehead, trying to be positive. Mike wasn't dead. He couldn't be. He closed his eyes and shook with tears. "I'm so sorry, Mike. I'm so sorry."

~+SUITS+~

**4:15am**

Harvey felt numb as he walked out of the morgue and down the hall to the exit. He had been on autopilot ever since the medics pulled Mike from his arms and put him in a body bag. And after seeing the kid lying on the slab like that…colorless and cold…he just felt sick. When he pushed open the double doors, Harvey looked up to see Donna sitting in the waiting room, crying, and the second she saw him, the woman gasped.

Harvey glanced down at himself, realizing his shirt, jacket, hands, and pants were stained with dry blood. He shuddered, he had to go home. He had to get this off of him and then figure out what he was going to do next. He avoided looking at Donna…because if he looked at her, then it would be real that Mike was gone. Swallowing thickly, Harvey tried to walk past her, but she immediately grabbed his arm, turning the man around and gripping his shoulders. He still wouldn't look at her.

"Harvey," she choked out brokenly. "I am so…so sorry." What he must've gone through had to have been horrific. She got the call from the mortician when he saw the condition of Harvey. He asked the lawyer if there was anyone he could call and he muttered Pearson Darby and to ask for Donna. "Harvey?"

He clenched his jaw, trying to keep in the emotions at bay, but he caught the forlorn look in Donna's tearful eyes and his calm façade he had been trying to keep, since Mike was taken from him, shattered. Harvey broke into heart-wracking sobs before his knees went weak and he gradually sunk to the ground. Donna's heart broke seeing her best friend like this; she went to the ground with him, bringing the older man into a tight embrace while they both cried. Mike was gone…and there was nothing they could do to change it.

~+S+~

Donna comforted Harvey for about ten minutes before she told him they should get off the floor. She brought him home, told him to go get cleaned up while she cooked up some soup. Once Harvey ate, which was barely, Donna gave him a glass of water and sleeping pills, knowing that would be the only way he was falling asleep even if it was only five in the morning. Once the man closed his eyes and his body relaxed, Donna went into the living room and decided to make the call she was dreading the most.

Seven hours later, Harvey woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. He dreamt that Mike had died in his arms. It _was_ just a dream right? Wiping his forehead, he threw back the covers and padded out into the living room. That's when he saw Donna comforting another figure on the couch…Rachel. She was crying. The red-head glanced up when she heard him and smiled sympathetically. And that's when he realized his nightmare had been real. Mike was really dead. He felt like this was his fault…no, it _was_ his fault. He should've just let Mike go home instead of going out with him. Or they should've taken a cab back to the hotel, knowing walking around with thousands of dollars was not the smartest thing to do. God, what has he done?

"Harvey? Do you want me to make you something to eat or coffee?" Donna said softly.

Rachel looked up, her eyes red and puffy. How long has she been here? When did Donna tell her the news? Because of him, she and Mike would never be able to start a relationship, they would never be able to get married or have kids or grow old. He couldn't see her like this; he had to get out of here. He shook his head, declining his secretary's offer before locking himself in the bathroom. Harvey stared at himself in the mirror; his eyes were bloodshot, dark shadows underlining them and his face was pale and drawn. His body shook and he bowed his head, willing the tears not to make an appearance. Mike was gone. There was no more seeing him around the office, no more make jokes or movie references, no more cases, and no more freaky brain or witty comebacks. Mike was laying in the morgue, cold, lifeless, alone waiting to be either cremated or made ready for a funeral. Never, in his entire time of knowing the kid, would he have thought this would happen. Mike was supposed to live a long, successful life, becoming the best goddamn lawyer he could be. Harvey choked back a sob before getting undressed and taking another shower. He just stood there, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do next. For once in his life, he was completely clueless…helpless. Mike would be able to help him but Mike wasn't here anymore.

He didn't know how long he was under the water; probably an hour and a half. His skin had pruned badly. When he emerged from the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, he noticed Donna and Rachel were gone, a piece of paper left on the counter.

_Harvey,_

_ I brought Rachel home and then I'm going to go make funeral arrangements for Mike. This isn't your fault, please believe that. Please call me when you get out of the shower. I'm worried about you._

_ -Donna_

The man sniffed and went to put some sweats on before pulling out a bottle of scotch. He considered pouring himself a glass but then decided: why not the whole bottle? He had to get rid of the pain somehow. He trudged over to the couch and dropped down onto the cushion, taking a few large gulps of the liquid. The condo was quiet. So quiet he could probably hear a pin drop. Harvey sighed, staring into space. _So this is what depression feels like._

He barely moved from the couch all weekend except to get another bottle of alcohol or go to the bathroom. Donna had come back when he didn't call, worried that he had done something stupid and she tried to talk him into cleaning himself up, but he ignored her. Mike died in his arms and that was something he would never, _ever_ be able to erase from his mind.

Monday came and he sat there. He drank, he slept…well more like passed out. Tuesday then Wednesday. A Repeat. Jessica called him six times the first two days and then they stopped, probably because Donna finally told her. Louis called too, but of course he wasn't answering that either. Harvey sighed, taking a swig of his third bottle. He didn't even care if he got alcohol poisoning. At this point, he welcomed it; he deserved it. He deserved to be dead, not Mike. Thursday was a blur; he was pretty sure he was unconscious most of the day. He probably smelled, his face was severely unshaven and his clothes were baggy. Donna, every day, tried to get him to move, to go to work, to do _something_ but he couldn't. Going to work would be hell, knowing Mike wouldn't be walking around the halls anymore. And then Friday came. A whole week after Mike's death. Had it really gone by that quickly? Harvey drank a whole bottle in two hours that day. He just had to forget. Saturday he was pretty sure Jessica had been there; he could smell her perfume. It reminded him of his past plans to take over the firm and he was going to do it with Mike's help, but now…now there was no point. He even thought about quitting. Saturday night, Donna had enough and came to try and talk some sense into him since the funeral was the next day. He didn't even think he could handle a funeral.

"Harvey," Donna whispered, sitting next to his broken form. "Please say something, I can't stand to see you like this. I need you, Rachel needs you…Mike does too."

"Mike's gone," he croaked, still not making eye contact with her. His scotch seemed more interesting anyways. He was almost out; he should get some more. "He doesn't need me anymore."

"Harvey, you're really scaring me. You haven't been to work in a week, I've been getting calls from clients and having to reschedule meetings and…I don't know what you want me to do."

"Cancel them."

"What?"

"Cancel all of my meetings. Better yet, just give all my clients to Louis or something. I'm quitting." He just didn't care anymore.

"Harvey, you can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious, Donna," he snapped and then his voice got soft again. "I'm sorry. I just…I can't work there anymore knowing Mike…" he cleared his throat. "Mike's gone, Donna." He couldn't cry anymore; not in front of her…but he couldn't keep it in. "What am I gonna do?"

Donna sniffed and moved closer to the older lawyer and wrapping her arm around his back. "I don't know, Harvey. But right now, you need to lay of the alcohol. You're gonna kill yourself and even if that was your intention, I want you to stop. I can't lose you, too. I know you're hurting bad, because I know Mike meant a lot to you. He meant a lot to me too, but we can't give up. We have to move forward. It's what Mike would've wanted; he wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself. Just talk to me…I'm here for you and I'm never leaving.

"He died in my arms, Donna. I'm never going to forget that. I begged him to stay awake. _Begged._ But he just wouldn't fucking listen, like usual. Idiot. And you know what the last thing he said to me was? He said I was like the father he never had. Jesus Christ." His body shuddered and he began to cry silently. Donna rubbed his back and brought his head to her shoulder. Why wouldn't they wake up from this hellish nightmare already?

~+SUITS+~

**Sunday Afternoon: The funeral**

Harvey stared at Mike's casket as he sat in the front row of chairs. He had to admit, Donna had done a really great job setting this all up. They were outside and the weather was warm, though it didn't seem to match the mood. Mike was dead, how could the sun be out? The turn-out was small; the kid didn't have many friends. Trevor and Jenny came, that girl that was married- surprisingly- Louis, Jessica, Rachel, a few others from the firm and then him and Donna. A cluster of flowers surrounded Mike's casket as well as a picture of him and there was a podium ready for the priest and whoever was going to talk.

"How are you doing?" Donna said quietly, squeezing his hand. Harvey hadn't cried for a long time last night, the alcohol making him pass out again. But she stayed and when the man woke up and threw up, he thankfully showered, shaved and accepted the three cups of coffee she basically forced upon him.

He shrugged, keeping his gaze on the casket. He was glad it was closed; he didn't think he'd be able to see the kid like he was…dead. It was bad enough looking at the picture.

"Are you gonna read the eulogy or do you want me to?"

Harvey looked down at the crumpled paper shaking in his hands. He really didn't want to get up in front of everyone, especially when he was already close to breaking down. He couldn't let people see his weakness…but also, this was for Mike. He had to be strong for the kid.

"I will."

The red-head smiled and then went back to soothing Rachel. He took a deep breath and pretty soon the priest got up to the podium and spoke for a few minutes before asking if anyone had some words to share. Trevor went up, then Jenny, Rachel, Donna, and then it was him. But he couldn't seem to get up. Why couldn't he move?

"Harvey?" Donna whispered, appearing in front of him. "Are you okay? Are you sure you don't want me to read it for you?"

He shook his head. He could do this. He took a deep breath and stood up, making his way to the podium. He cleared his throat, glanced up at everyone and then down at the paper.

"Most of you know me as Mike's boss; he worked for me for three years until…last week. We went to a casino, won a lot of money and were headed back to the hotel. I didn't know it would be the last time I would spend with the man I considered a brother. He…" Harvey cleared his throat again. "He died in my arms. It was the worst thing I had ever gone through. Every day I think about it, it makes me wish I had done something more or wish that it was me, not him. However, I'm glad that Mike's last night was, at least, a good one and that he and I were on good terms again. I will never forgive myself for what happened." He turned to the casket and sniffed before going back to sit down. Donna placed a hand on his knee and smiled sadly. The rest of the funeral went by quickly. The priest said a few more things before Mike's casket was lowered into the ground. The group dispersed after that. But not Harvey. He couldn't make himself move. He couldn't get his eyes off the hole that was currently being filled with dirt. It was over. Mike was never coming back.

"Harvey?" Donna said, coming up behind him. "Do you want me to take you back to your place?"

He shook his head and got up. "I need a drink." Before Donna could say anything, Harvey walked away and caught a taxi, but when he got dropped off, Harvey looked at the door before changing his mind. He needed to stop drinking; he needed to get his shit together. He put his hands in his pocket and decided to stop at one place before going home. Mike's. It took about half an hour to get there, but the walk helped him clear his head…helped him breathe a little better. When he got to the ever so familiar apartment, Harvey stood outside the door for a few moments and then stepped inside. It was quiet, slightly cold and just strange to be there. He was never here without Mike. He half expected to see the kid lying on the couch, drinking a beer, and watching Diff'rent Strokes. He chuckled lightly from that memory. The lawyer walked around the room, choking a little when he saw the messenger bag discarded on the bed. He couldn't believe it had only been a week since…since it happened. Only a week ago Mike came here to grab some clothes before they went out. _A fucking week ago Mike was alive._ Harvey swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away. He wished none of this was real. He wished he had fallen asleep at his desk and this last week was just a huge nightmare. He pinched his nose and sat down at the small kitchen table. He flashed back to the time he and Mike got high together, talking about pissing in Louis' office, eating a whole bag of pretzels. He missed those days. He really missed Mike.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the hallway and suddenly the door opened. It was stupid, but he half hoped it would be Mike. But of course it wasn't…thought he wasn't expecting it to be Rachel either. Her face was pale and her eyes were red from crying; she didn't seem to notice him sitting there until he said her name.

"Harvey?" She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "What…what are you doing here?"

He snorted. "I actually don't know…I just…I don't know. You?"

She shrugged. "I don't know either. Part of me hoped that he would be here, you know?"

Harvey smiled sadly, getting up and walking towards the brunette. "Me too. How are you doing?"

Rachel bowed her head and teared up. "We were talking about moving in together. I loved him so much and now he's gone. My heart hurts."

Harvey pressed his lips together. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. If I could go back and change what happened, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Rachel nodded and gave the man a watery smile. "I know you would." She looked on the shelf and saw a picture of Mike and his grandmother, both smiling brightly. And that's what broke her; she would never see Mike's smile again or his blue eyes or hear his voice. She started sobbing and Harvey's heart shattered, tears burning his own eyes. He brought the woman into a tight embrace and they just stood there holding each other.

"I miss him," Rachel choked, her shoulders trembling. "I really miss him."

Harvey looked up at the ceiling, trying to be strong for the woman. He wasn't normally the comforting type, especially to someone he rarely had any interaction with, but, he also hasn't been the same ever since they lost Mike. He would never be the same person again, that was for sure. And neither he or Donna had heard from the police department about the murderer, but once they found the guy, Harvey wasn't going to waste anytime beating the shit out of him…even if he got in trouble for it. His eyes roamed to the picture of Mike and he closed his eyes.

"I miss him, too."

**FIN**

**REVIEWS!**

**Next prompt for: ****_Michelle_**

**_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


	52. Infected

**Infected**

_**Prompt for: Michelle: **__**Can you do one in where Mike gets seriously ill of some kind of epidemic disease with no cure? Like Mike finds himself among a group of people who have been exposed to some kind of deadly disease? Kind of a "wrong place, wrong time" type of thing. Harvey sends Mike to visit a client and that's when Mike gets the disease (Harvey's clean). I love me some brotherly moments, here! thanks!**_

**Enjoy! I apologize for the extremely long wait, I hope ya'll are still reading! If anyone from Japan is reading, I LOVE your country and I can't wait to go back! Tokyo is lit!**

Mike and Harvey have had some pretty interesting clients; both interesting good, interesting bad and then the good old interesting weird. But their new guy was off the charts…well maybe a mix of interesting good and weird. The guy ate, wore, and sold exotic animals. All legal, of course, according to Mr. Rod Bernard anyways. Mike didn't think it was ethical, but Harvey didn't care. Mr. Bernard had money for them and that's all the older lawyer thought about. That's basically all he _ever_ thought about. But Mike was pretty much used it; after two years of working for the man, he knew Harvey wasn't always the caring type, especially when it came to him. Sure, there were sometimes the older man showed concern, like when those two guys who were after Trevor chased him out of the firm or when he strangely said he was proud of him- even though because it was really about Jessica finding out- and when he showed up at his apartment and got high together after his grandmother's death. That side of Harvey was seldom and even though he knew it'd never happen, Mike wished he'd see that side more. Harvey was like a father to him; he would never admit it, but it was true. And after getting fired and re-hired again, Mike would do anything to stay on Harvey's good side and remain completely loyal…and that's why he didn't argue, though showed displeasure on his face, when Harvey told him to go meet with Mr. Bernard.

"Don't give me that look, Mike," Harvey said, rolling his eyes. "He's not that bad. He just likes weird things."

"Have you ever spent time alone with him?"

Harvey was silent.

"Exactly. So don't tell me he's not that bad."

"Stop whining; it'll be over before you know it. Now leave or you're gonna be late."

Mike grumbled, but grabbed his things and left the room. He was really not looking forward to this at all.

When he got to Mr. Bernard's house, however, he wasn't expecting there to be about fifteen cars parked in the large driveway. The jazz music was on full blast and the door was wide open. _Great_. Mike cleared his throat, fixed his tie and stepped into the mansion; this was definitely going to take longer than he wanted it too. He searched the large crowd of sharply dressed people, hoping to find his client, give him the papers, quickly explain them and leave.

"Mr. Ross!" Rod appeared, a large glass of wine in his hand. "What an unexpected surprise!"

Mike inwardly groaned. He sat there, listening to Harvey as he told Rod he'd be coming over. Clearly the man was drunk. This day was just getting better and better.

"Mr. Bernard, Harvey called you, remember? I was bringing by some papers for you to look at and sign, but I can come back tomorrow if you're busy."

"Nonsense," Rod said, wrapping his arm around Mike's shoulder and led him further into the room. "And call me Rod, Mr. Bernard was my bastard father."

Mike was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. They reached the kitchen and the smell of food made his stomach growl, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since this morning. But upon getting closer and actually _seeing_ the food, his hunger turned to slight disgust. He should've know the stuff would look weird.

"You sound hungry, my boy. Come eat and have a drink."

"I don't think I should. Harvey would kill me." That and he was afraid of eating something that didn't even look edible.

"At least eat something; that growling is louder than the music!" Rod grabbed a plate and filled it up with a few slabs on meat. He forced Mike to sit down and dropped the dish in front of him. "Eat up, you need meat on your bones!"

Mike gave in, however if he wasn't so hungry, he would've been able to turn away and push the papers onto the client better. Swallowing nervously, he picked up the fork and knife, cutting the meat and cautiously taking a bite. He was expecting a pungent flavor, but it was actually…good!

"Wow, this is amazing!" So good, that he was afraid to ask what it was.

"Right? It's antelope! Caught this morning, nice and fresh!"

Mike choked. He knew it was gonna be bad. But there was no turning back now. He finished the food with Mr. Bernard watching him the whole time; there was no trashing the unwanted leftovers. When he was done, he cleared his throat. Back to business.

"Mr. Bernard…um…I mean Rod; we should look over the papers now. Harvey is expecting them back soon."

"Alright, alright, follow me to my office."

Thankfully, things had gone smoothly and he got all the papers signed. Rod insisted he stay for the rest of the party, but then the man ran off towards the bathroom, most likely to vomit. _Real winner._ If it wasn't for his money, he was almost positive Harvey wouldn't have taken him on. Mike was able to slip out unnoticed, left the area and then called for a taxi to bring him back to the firm. Harvey was already gone by the time he dropped off the papers- figures- but that gave him the opportunity to leave without being forced to do anything else to prolong his stay. Time to go home, finally.

Throughout the week, things went extremely well with Mr. Bernard. By the end, they pretty much had the whole thing in the bag. However, Mike was starting to feel shitty; aches and chills plagued his body more often than not and he could tell he was getting a fever. He didn't know what was wrong, he felt fine five days ago, but now that he thought about it, he had been working non-stop, had little time to sleep, eat or even drink water. His head and thoughts had been buried in countless files. At least Harvey was in a good mood; in fact, the man even told him he was impressed with the work he had done. That made him feel a little better…well emotionally, but physically, he felt like he could pass out at any moment.

"Mike…Mike! Wake up!"

He jerked violently, sitting up in his chair and blearily looked around. It was dark, the bullpen was empty and…when had he fallen asleep?

"Earth to Mike!"

The blonde turned his head stiffly and saw Harvey…no Harvey_'s_\- standing in front of him. _What the hell?_ He rubbed his eyes and his vision focused until only one Harvey was there.

"What?"

"What's going on with you? I called you three times."

Mike frowned and glanced down at his watch. How was it already nine p.m?

"Oh…um…"

Harvey pressed a hand on the blonde's forehead briefly before Mike flinched away.

"Mike, you're burning up. Are you feeling okay?"

"Do you care?" Mike smirked weakly.

"No, I just can't afford to get me and everyone else in the firm sick. It'll be a disaster. Go home."

"Harvey I'm fine. Probably just a 24-hour bug. It'll pass."

"Even so, you're still sick and still contagious. Come on." He turned around to make his way towards the door when he noticed Mike hadn't even moved…in fact, he had fallen asleep within the five seconds he had stopped talking. This couldn't be as simple as the kid was making it. Rolling his eyes, he walked back and shook the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey!"

Mike sat up and glared at him. "What?"

"Do you not remember the conversation we had a few moments ago?"

"Uh…"

"Jesus Christ." He grabbed Mike's messenger bag, tossed his things inside and then slung the strap over his shoulder before gently grabbing Mike by the arm. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"I have my bike, I don't need a ride," Mike grumbled, but let Harvey drag him over to the elevators. He was fading in and out, hardly aware of what was happening. He was so hot and so tired. Things were happening in a blur; first he was walking, then he heard the hum of a vehicle and sometimes would see Harvey glancing at him worriedly. It wasn't _that_ bad was it? It wasn't long before he recognized the interior of his building and then, finally, his bed. All of a sudden, he heard Donna's voice and saw her red-hair and concerned brown eyes.

"Mike, sweetie?" She said, hovering over him. "Can you hear me?"

"Donna?" He couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Just stay awake for a few more minutes, okay? Harvey's getting some Tylenol. You need to take better care of yourself."

"M'sorry."

She cupped his cheek and he leaned into her cool palm. It felt soothing.

He took the pills and instantly, the feeling in his body began to fade away. He could hear Donna and Harvey talking, but their voices seemed to diminish as well. It wasn't long before Mike let darkness consume him completely.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" Donna whispered, looking down at the, now, passed out pup. "He looks horrible, what the hell did you do to him?"

"What do you mean me!?" Harvey scoffed.

"You work him like a farm-mule; no wonder he's sick, he barely has time to eat let alone sleep!"

"Donna, I called you over to help me, not lecture me."

The secretary shook her head in disbelief. "Well, what are we gonna do? We can't just leave him alone."

"Sure we can. He's sleeping, what's the worst that could happen?"

"His fever could spike, his brain could fry up, he could die!"

"Stop being so dramatic, I'm sure it's just a 24-hour thing. Besides, I have Mr. Bernard's trial tomorrow and I can't be up all night playing nurse."

"You're unbelievable," Donna hissed. "Fine, just go." She pushed past him and went into Mike's bathroom, soaking a cloth and going back to the room, placing it on the blonde's forehead. "You're supposed to have each other's back, but clearly I thought wrong."

Harvey clenched his jaw, feeling guilty, but he had already crossed the line and there didn't seem like there was any going back. Sighing, he grabbed his things and left, hoping Donna had things under control and hoping that Mike would be okay.

Donna shook her head when she heard the door shut and then turned back to Mike. The poor kid; he looked miserable. She sighed, wiping the sweat from Mike's face. She hoped a small flu was all that this was, but the sickness seemed to hit the man like brick. It was almost strange how fast it came. She brushed back his sweaty bangs, listening to his raspy breathing. She prayed things didn't get worse.

**7:45am**

Mike groaned, feeling exhausted and achy. He felt warm and he vaguely remembered Harvey bringing him home because he was getting a fever.

"Mike, sweetie?"

He blinked up and saw red hair in his vision. _Donna._ What was she doing here? "Donna? W-What…what happened?"

"You were running a fever. You still are, but it's not as bad." She passed him a glass of water and he drank it greedily. When he was finished, Mike glanced at his watch and gasped. The trial.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late."

"Late for what?" Donna frowned.

Mike untangled himself from the damp sheets. "For Mr. Bernard's trial. I have to be there."

"No you don't, you're sick. Besides, Harvey has it under control."

"But, I have most of the papers!" He just up from the bed and swayed from the sudden head rush. Donna grabbed his arm and forced him to sit back down.

"See what I mean? You're not going anywhere."

"Donna, I'm fine. I'll come right back here after it's over, but I have to be there or Harvey will kill me."

"Mike-"

"Donna please." He still felt really sick, but he worked too hard on this case not to go.

Donna huffed, crossing her arms. "Okay. But the moment you close your eyes for more ten seconds, I'm dragging you out."

Mike rolled his eyes inwardly before pulling on a new change of clothes and rushing to the bathroom to splash cold water on his burning face. He felt dizzy and nauseous but once he finished the case, he could take it easy. He knew Donna wasn't happy about his decision, but glad she was letting him leave.

The entire ride to the courthouse was a blur; he forced himself not to fall asleep or to vomit, so all of the energy he had was put towards that. He was exhausted and prayed that he could get through the trial without embarrassing himself or Harvey or destroying everything they had done for the case. He was breathless by the time they walked up the stairs and went inside. Harvey was standing by the courtroom doors, head in his phone.

"H-Harvey…sorry I'm late."

The man looked up and frowned. "Mike, what are you doing here?"

"The trial, remember? That's today, right?"

"Yeah, but you look like death. Shouldn't you be resting?" He looked over the blonde's shoulder to see Donna pursing her lips. "How did you get Donna to let you come here?" The kid's face was void of color and shining with sweat. Looking closer, Mike's eyes were slightly red and his breathing sounded off.

"Doesn't matter, I'm fine now. Like I said, it was a 24-hour thing. I have some papers you forgot to grab, too."

Harvey glanced at the red-head with questioning eyes. She just shook her head and shrugged. The man knew Mike shouldn't be here, but right now, the case was more important; this could be dealt with later, right?

"Where's Mr. Bernard?" Mike asked, glancing at his watch. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Harvey frowned a realized the time. The trial was starting in two minutes and their client hadn't showed up. He pulled out his phone and tried to call the man, but it went straight to voicemail. This was a pet peeve of his; when the client was late…it was probably more annoying than Mike being late and that was saying something. "Son of a bitch."

"What are we gonna do?" Mike panted, leaning against the wall, not only because he was tired, but because he felt like was going to collapse at any moment.

Harvey gave him a wary look but turned around. "I'm gonna talk to the judge, hopefully he'll be lenient enough to postpone it to another day. I'll be right back."

Mike nodded and when the man went into the courtroom, he closed his eyes and coughed harshly. He was so dizzy and so hot; maybe it was a mistake coming here.

"Mike, are you okay?"

He peeled open his eyes and saw Donna standing next to him; why was she so blurry?

"Y-Yeah…m'good," he answered hoarsely, wiping a shaky hand across his sweaty forehead. He was secretly relieved they would have to move the trial to a later date; he didn't know how much longer he could hold out and now there would be no risk of embarrassing anyone.

"No you're not; come on, let's go outside and get some air, okay?"

The blonde was too tired to argue and let Donna grab his hand and lead him to the exit. However, as he was walking, his chest began to feel weird…almost like the oxygen was slowly being squeezed out of his lungs. Something wasn't right. He stopped and wheezed the secretary's name in a panic.

"D-D'nna…c-can't…can't b-breathe!"

The woman turned just in time to see the younger man drop to the floor. Her heart skipped a beat and she fell to her knees, unsure of what to do. "Mike? Mike, what's wrong?"

"C-Chest…" he gasped. "H-Hurts…can't b-b-breathe!" He clawed at his throat, most likely breaking through the skin, but he couldn't fucking breathe!

"Oh my god…someone call 911!" She cupped Mike's face, trying to calm him down. All of a sudden, the blonde's head rolled to the side and he violently spewed vomit onto the floor, some of it dribbling down his chin.

Mike trembled; his body temperature was going haywire. First he was scorching hot, then he was freezing cold. He couldn't stay awake anymore. This was it…he felt like he was literally dying. As he began to drift off into unconsciousness, he heard Harvey voice in distance and then saw the man's face appear in his blurring vision. He could tell the older lawyer was shouting his name; he could also feel his face being slapped, but it wasn't enough to keep him conscious. The last thing he saw before passing out was Harvey terrified brown eyes…he never knew Harvey could be scared. This must be really bad.

~+SUITS+~

When Mike came to, he was hit with pain, nausea and a raging fever. Literally _everything_ hurt and he knew that moving would just make it worse. He heard distorted voices fading in and out, hands touching him, poking and prodding. Moaning, he cracked his eyes open and scanned the area.

"Mike?"

Harvey's voice swam into his mind; at first he thought that maybe he was dreaming, but if he was dreaming, he wouldn't be this miserable right now.

"Mike, can you hear me?"

Glancing to his right, he saw an out of focus Harvey staring down at him…only he looked different. There was something covering his mouth. He rubbed his eyes and looked again; maybe his head was tricking him. But he opened his eyes again, nothing changed except that he could finally really see where he was. A hospital. Rolling his head, Mike noticed that this wasn't a normal hospital room…he was in a weird large room with fifteen other beds being occupied. He could see nurses and doctors outside the room and then in hit him from reading books about this when he was younger. He was in the quarantine unit and in a giant glass box, preventing him from getting anyone else sick with whatever he had…what the fuck did he have to put him here? Now he was freaking out.

"Mike, come on, say something."

He ignored Harvey, trying to see who else was in here. Was he dying? Was everyone in here dying? His scan of the room ended when Mike reached the bed next to him…it was the client…Mr. Bernard. What was he doing here?

"Mike, hey," Harvey said, cupping the younger man's face. "Take it easy, you need to relax." He couldn't believe this was happening. One moment Mike was fine and the next, he's gravely sick; a fever, vomiting, unconsciousness…seizures. It was the scariest thing he saw when the blonde started convulsing on the floor. Thankfully, the paramedics arrived a few minutes later, but that didn't ease his worry. And it definitely didn't calm him down when he was told what Mike had and where they were gonna keep him…or that there was no cure and what the survival rate was. Ebola. Fucking _Ebola._ It made no sense; even when the doctor told him it was from eating infected meat. It only made sense when he saw their client also in the quarantined room along with fourteen others. Mr. Bernard had, unknowingly, served infected antelope meat at his party a week ago…and he had sent Mike there. He felt immense guilt even when Donna told him there was no way he could've known…he felt even guiltier after he was able to see his associate after twelve hours; it was an image he would never be able to get out of his mind. The kid's face was almost transparent, his eyes sunken and underlined with dark purple shadows and his lips chapped. His breathing was raspy and weak, sounding almost forced. Each violent coughing fit seemed extremely painful and looked like it took out a lot of energy out of the younger man.

When Mike finally woke up, it was relieving, but the look on his face and the misery in his eyes, made Harvey wish for the kid to pass out again.

"H-Harvey…what…what's going on? Wh-why are you w-wearing t-that?"

The older man pursed his lips even though Mike wouldn't be able to see it. "You're sick, Mike. Really sick."

The man's eyes widened fearfully. "W-What…what do you mean?"

"Apparently," Harvey cleared his throat nervously. How the hell was he gonna do this? "Mike, you have Ebola."

"W-What?" Mike choked. "Y-You're joking."

"I wish I was. You ate infected meat at Mr. Bernard's party last week. He and a bunch of others got it too."

"Oh g-god…m'I gonna die?"

"No, you don't have my permission to die, kid. Not by a long shot."

"But there's no cure…oh my god, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!" Mike began hyperventilating and then he couldn't breathe. Suddenly, Harvey was pushed out of the way by a few nurses; before he knew it, they were sedating the blonde and he was silent once again. Harvey was pulled out of the large room before the airtight door was shut and locked.

"What happened?" Dr. Rosenthal said as he came up to the lawyer.

Harvey pulled off the mask and the gloves he was wearing and let out a deep breath. "I don't know. He freaked out when I told him what was going on." He shouldn't have told Mike the truth…the kid would've found out somehow, but his state of mind was too vulnerable to handle something like that.

"Well, we had to sedate him; in his condition, a panic attack could lead to cardiac arrest very quickly."

Harvey rubbed his forehead and turned to stare through the glass at his associate. At least he wasn't in pain anymore. "I know…you told me the survival rate was but…what are his chances."

"We're taking tests, giving him fluids and trying to keep him as comfortable as we can, but it's tricky. His immune system appears to be weakened, as do his lungs. I'm afraid, it might not be long before he can't breathe on his own. The chances are slim, Mr. Specter, but we're gonna do everything we can to keep him alive."

Harvey let out a shuddering breath as all this hit him pretty hard. What was he gonna tell Donna? What was he gonna do? Mike was really dying. "How…How bad is it going to get?" He didn't want to know, but felt like he should so he could be prepared for the worse.

Dr. Rosenthal sighed heavily. "It's different for everyone, but the most common symptoms are headaches, muscle pains, vomiting, diarrhea, and a rash-which we found has spread on Mike's chest and back. Sooner into the disease, the liver and kidneys begin to fail and there's a possibility of heavy internal and external bleeding. If he recovers, it will be within seven to fourteen days; death usually occurs within six to sixteen. Like I said, we'll do everything we can, but…"

"Don't keep my hopes up," Harvey grumbled in frustration. "Right."

~+S+~

The next time Mike woke up, he was still in a lot of pain, but groggy and confused. Blinking heavily, he scanned the blurry room at the nurses and other beds in the quarantined area. Glancing to his left, he squinted at Mr. Bernard who was staring at the ceiling, being tended to by a doctor and a nurse. Clearing his throat, he tried to speak as loud as he could.

"Mr. Bernard?" No one moved so it must not have come out. "Mr. Bernard," he said, speaking a little louder. This time the nurse looked up, but the man didn't. The blonde woman came over to his bed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, do you need something?"

"Is he…is he okay?"

She looked behind her and then appeared startled before blocking his view. "Um…" she seemed really uncomfortable. What was wrong? "Do you know him?"

"He's a client of ours. Is he okay?" He repeated. Why wasn't she answering his question?

"Uh…" she pressed her lips together and sighed. "I'm sorry to say this, but he died five minutes ago."

Mike's eyes widened and he became fearful. Mr. Bernard and him were in here at about the same time. Was he going to die that quickly too? The nurse seemed to pick up on his panic and grasped his arm. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay. He was a lot older and short a kidney and once the other one failed, it was hard to keep him going. You're gonna be fine, Mike. We're gonna get you better, I promise."

Mike nodded uncertainly and laid down, letting exhaustion quickly overcome his body. But instead of getting better, he began to get so much worse. No matter how hard the doctor's tried, his fever kept going up, he kept vomiting- consciously and unconsciously- he was always completely out of it, he could barely lift a finger and breathing on his own began to get difficult. Harvey went to visit the man as much as he was allowed to, even if he was sleeping or didn't recognize him. Donna had only gone twice, the sight being too much for her to handle. He didn't blame her; it was really heartbreaking. Seven people out of the fifteen, including Mr. Bernard, had died due to low blood pressure and extreme fluid loss. Harvey was terrified, wondering if Mike would be next; granted all the people who died were older, but things weren't looking good. He was bleeding into his skin, so most of his arms where needles were placed, were severely bruised as well as parts of his face. There was one day where things seemed to simmer before they got really bad. Harvey was sitting next to Mike, watching the kid breathe when the blonde's eyes flickered open.

"Mike?" He hoped, that soon, the younger man would be able to recognize him again. "Mike, you with me?"

The blue orbs slid over to Harvey before a violent cough erupted in Mike's lungs. Blood and mucus splattered onto his pale, almost blueish lips and Harvey grabbed a tissue, wiping it away gently.

"H-H-Harvey?" Mike rasped.

The older man was taken aback; Mike hadn't known who he was all week; was he finally getting better? "Hey kid," he grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"H-Hurts…t-to br-breathe. E-Everything…hurts. W-What's wr-wrong with me?"

Harvey sighed sadly and placed his hand over Mike's clammy one. "You got Ebola, remember?"

Mike just stared at him blankly, wheezing harshly. "Oh. I don't r-remember; did you tell me b-before?"

"Yeah, I did, but you're really sick, so I'm not mad at you for forgetting," he smirked.

Mike didn't reply, his eyes drooping; exhaustion was quickly taking a toll on him. Just when Harvey thought the kid was falling asleep, Mike spoke barely over a whisper.

"H-Harvey?"

The man leaned closer to hear. "Yeah, kid."

"M'sorry…s-sc-screwed up," a few tears trickled from the corner of his eye. Harvey pressed his lips together and wiped it away gently; he was afraid touching Mike at all would break the man into a million pieces.

"No you didn't Mike, it's not your fault. I promise it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Mike choked. "M'dying…d-don't tell me m'not…I know…I am."

"Mike, stop-"

"M'so cold…n'tired." The blonde closed his eyes and rolled his head on the pillow. "M'tired, H-Harv…"

"Mike, come on, stay with me alright? You're gonna be okay, just fight through it."

"C-Can't…m'so t-tired…H-Har…v…"

The older lawyer was about to say something, but the blood spilling out of Mike's nose caused him to panic. Before he could even blink, the monitors started beeping wildly and Mike's body went limp…he wasn't breathing. The rest of the day was a complete blur; Harvey had been pushed out of quarantine and forced to watch from afar as a tube was shoved down Mike's throat. The doctor said something about a coma and that Mike's chances were getting slimmer. He somehow got home and Donna was trying to talk to him, but everything was muffled and he felt numb. They couldn't sit with him for a few days, but when they did, Dr. Rosenthal suggested they should say their goodbyes…just in case.

"Mike," Harvey choked in a rough voice, grasping the blonde's hand with his gloved one. "Mike, can you hear me? Jesus Christ, please say something…do something." The whirring and clicking of the ventilator was getting annoying. Five more people died and the doctors were losing hope for the remaining three; and somehow it seemed that Mike was getting the worst of it. "Come on kid, you need to wake up, okay? You can't give up this easily; you have to fight. Please…don't do this and I can't believe you're gonna make me say this, but I need you, Mike. I need you to be me. If you die…I don't know what I'm going to do." A tear slipped down his cheek and underneath the mask. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like; and it was weird, because he wasn't used to showing this much emotion let alone having them. Mike had come into his life, fucking everything up and everything would change if the kid was gone. He would try and try to remove the blonde's impression he had made, but it would be impossible. Mike was his friend…Mike was his little brother. "If you're doing this so I have to say some mushy, emotional thing, you're not getting it. I've already said enough out of my comfort zone. I'm not saying my goodbyes to you, kid; I refuse to believe you're giving up this easy…that isn't the Mike Ross I know." Harvey exhaled through his nose and bowed his head. He didn't want to say goodbye, but he was terrified that he would have to.

"Mike…please."

And then there was that horrible monotone.

~+S+~

Harvey felt sick to his stomach. Mike had died for nearly five minutes before the doctors finally managed to bring him back. He had thought that was it…he thought Mike was going to be gone forever and that there would be nothing to change that. It had been a terrifying sight, something he never wanted to witness again. It was taking all of his willpower to hold it in…to keep from falling apart, but he was on the edge. These last couple of weeks had completely drained him. Whatever energy he miraculously had left was to keep him awake. Mike's body was weak and the doctor wasn't letting him have any visitors for at least a week. And Harvey didn't know what to do with himself for that time; he tried to work, but he couldn't focus; he tried to sleep, but he kept waking up from nightmares. Boxing and running was the only thing keeping him sane…keeping him from drinking a whole bottle of scotch to forget everything that had happened and lose feeling in his body. When the doctor called him to say he could come back, he was expecting the worse. He was expecting Mike to be on his death bed, taking his last breaths and forcing him to come to terms with the fact that the kid was actually going to die today. But what he wasn't expecting was the smile on Dr. Rosenthal's face; a smile wasn't usually associated with bad news right? Unless he was trying to be sympathetic. He definitely wasn't expecting good news…for the doctor to say the words he never thought he'd hear.

"Mike's getting better. It still might be a while before he wakes up and it will be at least another few weeks for him to recover fully, but his vitals are improving, his fever is decreasing, there's no more internal bleeding- but we'll take another test tomorrow morning to double check- the rash is going away and his breathing is improving. I think by sometime tomorrow we'll be able to take out the tube."

Harvey had never felt happier than he did that day. It wasn't long before they were allowed to go sit with him. Both him and Donna stayed by the kid's side for hours, sometimes saying nothing, sometimes, trying to talk to him, hoping it would wake him up. The next night, the tube was taken out and even though it was rough sounding, Mike was breathing on his own. Finally, after nearly a month since Mike lost consciousness in the courthouse, he opened his eyes…and it was the best sight Harvey had ever seen.

"Mike?" Dr. Rosenthal said calmly, shining a penlight into the man's blue, tired eyes. "Mike can you hear me?"

The blonde groaned and wheezed, glancing sluggishly around the room. He was so confused, so exhausted and his body ached. He just wanted to sleep, but the light in his face and the strange beeping sounds were preventing him from doing so.

"Mike? I'm Dr. Rosenthal, do you know where you are?"

Harvey watched intently, hoping the kid was somewhat lucid, but it didn't look like it. He just prayed there was no brain damage.

Mike shook his head weakly, trying to keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head. Dr. Rosenthal pursed his lips, gently gripping Mike's shoulder to keep him awake. "Do you know who that is?" He said, pointing to the older lawyer.

Mike let his eyes slide to the right to where Harvey was sitting. The man's heart pounded against his chest; this was the moment of truth. Would Mike remember him? However, he grew nervous when Mike was taking too long to reply. Blonde, glazed over eyes just stared at him and Harvey shared a look with the doctor until suddenly a raspy voice broke the silence.

"H-H-Har-v-vey."

Harvey grinned, a huge weight lifting from his shoulders. Maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel after all.

**Three Days Later**

"Hey sweetie," Donna smiled when Mike opened his eyes. The past few days, he had woken up multiple times, but wasn't really aware of his surroundings. He had been taken for a few tests, helped to have some ice chips and applesauce, but it wasn't until today when he actually spoke clearly.

"D-Donna?"

She smiled brightly, stroking his face. He still looked extremely pale, not to mention thin and fragile. She didn't even want to hear how much Mike's body basically wasted away during his stay. "How are you feeling?"

"T-Tired."

"I don't blame you, you've been through a lot."

"Ha-Harvey?"

"He went to go freshen up. He barely left your side."

Mike frowned, blinking heavily. He must've fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes to see Harvey sitting next to him, reading a magazine. He moaned and the older man looked up, smirking.

"It's about time. I would've thought you slept enough to last the rest of your life."

"W-What…what happened? Where am I?"

Harvey sighed, putting the magazine on the nightstand and leaning forward. "You're in the hospital. You had Ebola and you've been here for almost a month."

Mike choked in shock. "Are you serious?"

Harvey placed a hand on the blonde's arm. "Relax, you're getting better now. You look like a stick, but the doctor said you're recovering quickly. What do you remember last?"

"N-Nothing…I…all I remember is going to see Mr. Bernard. After that it's all blank. Oh my god…I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I don't remember anything."

"Mike, calm down. I said you're gonna be okay, I promise. The worst is over. I can tell you what happened, but you have to swear you're not going to freak out. Your body is still extremely weak and we can't have any setbacks."

The blonde nodded, sitting back against the pillows and swallowing thickly. "Okay."

For the next ten minutes, Harvey told Mike everything that happened- as much as he didn't want to relive it himself- from when he collapsed at the courthouse to when he woke up a few days ago. Mike was nearly speechless; he couldn't believe he didn't remember any of that. It scared him that he had basically lost a good chunk of time and wouldn't be able to get it back.

"You alright?" Harvey asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

Mike cleared his throat and rubbed his forehead. "Um, yeah…I just…I can't believe that this happened to me. Am I…am I gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…you are. You scared the shit out of me and I thought you were…I'm just glad you're okay kid, I was worried there for a bit."

Mike smiled weakly and exhaled heavily. "Me too."

**Five Days Later**

Mike was released from the hospital after a few more days of recovering. The doctor said he would be sore for a while and very tired and weak. He told Harvey, privately, that to not be worried about Mike not eating a lot due to a decreased appetite along with a hard time returning to pre-illness weight. Mike had lost about forty-five pounds during his stay it would take time to gain some of that back.

Much to the blonde's displeasure, Harvey brought him to his condo. Thankfully, Mike didn't argue much, because a couple minutes after he sat on the couch, he fell asleep. Rolling his eyes, Harvey made sure the kid was comfortable before calling Donna and drinking half a bottle of scotch. It had been a long month and he was glad it was finally over. About four hours later, Mike began to stir and Harvey quickly went over, a couple pain pills in hand. The blonde moaned while rubbing his eyes and forcing them open.

"Harv-vey," Mike said in a scratchy voice while stiffly sitting up. He glanced around and seemed to remember where he was. "S-Sorry, I fell asleep."

Harvey smirked and handed the medicine to the younger man along with a bottle of water. "It's fine, kid. The doctor said you'd be exhausted for a bit. Take those, you're probably sore too."

Mike nodded and swallowed the pills before sighing heavily. "Thanks. Now what?"

"Do you want something to eat?" He knew what the answer was going to be before Mike even opened his mouth. He was just hoping the "no appetite" thing would end soon. He didn't like how skinny the man looked.

"Well, you have to eat something. What about chips?"

Mike hesitated for a moment before agreeing. It was a start at least.

"What about work?"

"What about it?" Harvey replied from the kitchen.

"When can I go back?"

Harvey snorted. "Are you serious? Mike, you had a deadly disease, one that doesn't have a cure and a very small survival rate. You died and they almost couldn't get you back. You have to take things slow for a while, okay? Your job is still going to be there when you get better, I promise, just relax."

Mike grumbled and sunk into the couch cushions. After eating, he and Harvey watched TV until the younger man passed out once more, leaning against Harvey's shoulder. The lawyer rolled his eyes but smiled. They just sat there for fifteen minutes before Harvey realized the positon wasn't exactly comfortable and Mike's neck wouldn't be so forgiving in the morning. He woke the kid up, who was barely lucid, and led him to the bedroom, sacrificing his own comfort to the couch. Once Mike was underneath the covers, Harvey watched him sleep, thinking back on the past events and what could've been. Mike was really close to dying; in those five minutes that he had flat-lined, Harvey really thought that was it. He really thought Mike was gone for good. He thought back to all the times he never said he cared about the kid when truthfully, he did. Mike was family and he would _always_ care. Sighing through his nose, Harvey decided that things needed to change. He took Mike for granted and almost lost him; he wasn't going to make that mistake again. Smiling weakly, Harvey smoothed back some blonde strands from Mike's forehead and then fixed the sheets before leaving the room. Once he poured himself another glass of scotch, he sat down at his computer and typed in Ebola. Not once during Mike's ordeal did he ever research this disease, but now he was; he needed to be informed so that this didn't happen again. Granted, he didn't think they'd meet another client with a weird obsession, but there was a first for everything. He refused to go through what he had been through, again, and he wasn't letting anyone else he knew go through that also. Not on his watch.

**The End!**

**Hoping the wait isn't bothering you guys! I literally have no time to write on this ship and now since we've gone from Japan and China, it's a bit more difficult. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more! :)**

**Next Prompt for: ****_Guest (12)_**

**_IHeartMike_**

**_Piible_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Happylucky_**

**_Andi_**

**_Alison_**

**_Mvanp_**

**_Abby_**

**_Joshua_**

**_Callisto-HK_**

**_Mary_**

**_Guest (13)_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Bekah_**

**_leggomygreggo_**

**_Sunnycloud_**

**_Guest (14)_**

**_Andi_**

**_Mary_**

**_RainManiac_**

**_Michelle_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (15)_**

**_Anonymous_**

_**Guest (16)**_

_**Guest (17)**_

_**Lor4eto**_

_**Bekah**_

_**Guest (18)**_

_**Guest (19)**_

_**NJKJo**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Andi**_

_**Jessy**_

_**Meanxruki**_

_**Dani**_

_**Magenta**_

_**Guest (20)**_

**_SPN4eva556_**

**_Rosa13bella_**

**_Mary_**

**_Kayla_**

**_Guest (21)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Dragonplayer18_**

**_Irais_**

**_Nikki184_**

**_Magenta_**

**_WritingBRB_**

**_What's'SupWitChu_**

**_Nerdy_**

**_Guest (22)_**

**_MarvellousMarvey_**

**_Magenta_**

**_Guest (23)_**

**_Bekah_**

**_Sabrina_**

**_Mary_**


End file.
